


Lost Stars

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (a lot), (also a lot), 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Colonies, Angst, Boats and Ships, Ce qui cause beaucoup de problèmes, England - Freeform, Et beaucoup d'aventures, Et je m'en fiche, Fluff, Forbidden Love, French lessons, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry apprend le français à Louis, Homophobia, Identity Issues, Intolerance, La fin est totalement surréaliste, Les inexactitudes historiques pleuvent, M/M, Mais ce n'est pas une grande réussite, Minor Character Death, Nobility, Parce qu'ils veulent tout le temps sauter l'un sur l'autre, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teaching, Travel, Violence, qui m'aime me suive!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 198,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angleterre, 1770. Louis porte le poids d'être le fils unique d'un père duc qui le déteste parce qu'il ressemble trop à sa mère, et rêve de partir. Harry veut se faire oublier après avoir fui la cour du roi pour échapper à un scandale, et tente de panser ses plaies. Tous les deux essayent de réprimer qui ils sont pour rentrer dans les cases qu'on leur impose. Lorsque Harry est engagé pour apprendre le français à Louis, leur rencontre fait des étincelles, les transforme, comble le manque qui les rongeait, et les lie à jamais. Mais dans ce monde qui leur est hostile, il sera difficile de préserver leur amour. Sera-t-il possible pour eux de trouver leur place au milieu des exigences, de l'intolérance et de la violence de leur siècle ? Jusqu'où devront-ils aller pour rester ensemble ? </p><p>Et aussi : Liam milite pour les droits des homosexuels avec deux siècles d'avance, Zayn est Jack Sparrow, Niall est son trésor, les personnages féminins sont mes lectrices, et à peu près toutes de pauvres malheureuses qui craquent -en vain- sur un des garçons, et tout ce petit monde rentre en collision pour un patchwork de rebondissements et d'émotions fortes qui n'en finissent... jamais. </p><p>EDIT 16/08/2016 : la fic a été corrigée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANGLETERRE : Sky

**Author's Note:**

> // EDIT 16/08/2016 : si cela vous intéresse, je peux vous envoyer un PDF de la version révisée de la fiction (qui ne comportera pas mes insupportables notes et autres parasites d'A03, et peut être plus agréable à lire), à condition bien sûr que vous ne le publiiez/diffusiez pas sans mon autorisation. Donnez-moi une adresse mail par commentaire ou Twitter (RideOfSongs) si vous le voulez! //
> 
>  
> 
> Hey ! 
> 
> Je suis extrêmement nerveuse (mais aussi très excitée) de poster ce nouveau projet, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis cet été (je voulais alors que ce ne soit qu'un bref OS. Quelle illusion). Je sais que beaucoup de gens ont aimé BMU et je sens une légère pression sur mes épaules ; je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir... Cette mini-fiction (je rigole moi-même en utilisant le terme mini)) est très différente de BMU et de ce que j'ai pu faire avant. Bon, soyons honnête : pas SI différente, dans ses thèmes. A savoir : les difficultés d'assumer et de vivre son homosexualité, les problèmes relatifs au moi et au chemin personnel des personnages, les relations avec la famille, l'amour absolu contrarié par le monde etc. Je reviens toujours aux mêmes choses, je crois que c'est juste ce que j'aime traiter ! Redisons que je ne recherche pas l'originalité ultime et que je joue toujours avec les clichés, donc. Cependant, par d'autres aspects, c'est bel et bien différent. Déjà, je me lance dans un univers historique, ce qui ne plait pas toujours forcément. Ensuite, Je l'ai surtout écrite pour m'amuser et je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des attentes trop élevées non plus. Mais c'était ce que j'avais envie de faire, et j'espère vraiment que vous tenterez l'aventure avec moi =) !
> 
> Je prévois 5 chapitres, tous très longs (ouais bah c'est moi quoi). Je vais poster TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES, le DIMANCHE. Je vous dirai s'il y a un changement ! 
> 
> INSPIRATIONS :  
> « Manon Lescaut », Abbé Prévost  
> « Le Rouge et le Noir », Stendhal  
> « La Perle », Steinbeck  
> « De Profundis », Oscar Wilde  
> « Pirates des Caraibes »  
> « Le secret de Brokeback Mountain »  
> « The Giver » 
> 
> MERCI  
> A tous ceux qui ont le courage de venir me lire, d'abord, et plus particulièrement à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et m'ont fait des compliments sur mes précédents écrits, je vous aime, merci, merci mille fois <3  
> Et voilà un merci un peu spécial à certaines de mes copines Twitter qui ont accepté de prêter leur prénom à un personnage secondaire féminin de cette fiction (ce sont vraiment de petits rôles). Je trouvais ça marrant ! Mais si votre personnage vous déplaît et que ça vous met mal à l'aise qu'il porte votre nom, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je changerai ! Pas de problèmes:) Alors voilà merci à :  
> Chapitre 1 & 2 : Constance et Elodie  
> Chapitre 3 & 4 : Andy et Manon  
> Chapitre 5 : Joe et Mélodie
> 
> Mon Twitter : @RideOfSongs  
> Le hashtag de la fiction : #LSfic (JE SAIS. Juré je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais hé, portons haut nos couleurs haha) mais pour toutes remarques, réactions, critiques, questions (toutes ces petites choses qui me font toujours super plaisir) vous pouvez aussi me twitter directement ou mettre le nom en entier de la fiction ou idk, je tape dans le moteur de recherche de toute façon :P
> 
> Titre de la fiction : "Lost Stars" by Adam Levine, pour la BO du film Begin Again (New York Melody en français)
> 
> Ouf, on y va !
> 
> Bonne lecture les filles (et les gars) <3
> 
> COMPLEMENT DE NOTES IMPORTANT DANS LE CORPS DU TEXTE  
> (J'ai tellement à dire que je n'ai pas assez de mots ici...)

**PRECISIONS D'AVANT LECTURE**

-L'exactitude historique :

Je ne vous fais pas un cours d'histoire. Je ne suis pas spécialiste du 18e s anglais (j'étudie l'antiquité alors vous voyez...) et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le devenir pour écrire ma fiction. Ce qui veut dire que RIEN de ce que je dis ne peut être pris comme argent comptant : ne ressortez pas des détails dans vos dissertations quoi lol. J'ai essayé que tout soit le plus réaliste possible, l'ambiance, l'arrière-plan, le langage (ce qui change un peu mon style), certains personnages ont existé, certains faits, certaines dates sont exacts... Mais voilà quoi. J'ai écrit pour m'amuser, je n'ai pas fait de recherches approfondies... Si vous remarquez d'énormes absurdités n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

-Les symboles :

=> Dans l'histoire, Harry et Louis sont amenés à parler français (le reste du temps, les personnages sont censés parler en anglais...). Evidemment, comme j'écris en français, ça ne fait pas d'énorme contraste, mais j'espère que ça fait quand même un effet haha. Les phrases prononcées en français sont signalées par l'ITALIQUE suivie du signe « * ». Les italiques sans étoile sont juste des italiques. Il y a juste un petit problème : vu qu'il y a des histoires de différence de rang social, j'ai voulu opposer tutoiement/vouvoiement à certains moments. Or en anglais, c'est impossible (you partout). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette incohérence:)                                                                                      

=> Je me suis lancée dans un double point de vue cette fois ! Ce qui veut dire qu'on navigue entre les pensées de Louis et de Harry, j'espère que je m'en suis sortie. Le changement de point de vue est signalé par : # (à noter qu'il peut aussi inclure un saut dans le temps)                                                                                                        

=> Les « * » signalent toujours une ellipse, mais attention, elle peut être de quelques secondes comme de plusieurs semaines.

Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, demandez-moi :)

-Avertissements :

*J'aime beaucoup faire de petites allusions à la vie de la fanbase dans mes fictions, vous retrouverez haha ;)  
*Vous allez sans doute vous dire parfois "Non, elle n'a pas osé", eh bien sachez que si, j'ai osé, et que j'ose tout, je suis sans limites dans le fluff et le mélodramatique mouhaha  
*Il y a des scènes de violence, des mentions de non-consentement sexuel, des morts, des trucs tristes etc. Faites attention à vous.  
*Il y a aussi plusieurs scènes de sexe. Si certaines personnes aimeraient me lire en sautant les « lemon », dites-le moi, et je les signalerai avant le début de la scène (même s'ils sont en général repérables facilement). Laissez-moi un commentaire ou un tweet avec genre juste « Signale stp », je comprendrai.

 

 

**LOST STARS**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PARTIE I: ANGLETERRE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _« God, tell us the reason_  
>  _Youth is wasted on the young_  
>  _It's hunting season_  
>  _And the lambs are on the run_
> 
> _Searching for meaning_  
>  _But are we all lost stars_  
>  _Trying to light up the dark ? »_

 

 

Adam Levine, “Lost Stars”

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

Cleveland, Angleterre, juillet 1770

 

 

Il avait toujours un doute, en arrivant à ce passage. La végétation s'assombrissait singulièrement ; les broussailles se resserraient, presque menaçantes, comme des ombres crochues, comme les créatures maléfiques qui hantaient ses rêves d'enfant. Le soleil avait beau briller de tout son soûl, là-haut, sa clarté s'affadissait à cet endroit. Les couleurs devenaient plus froides. Le temps se figeait, dans un suspens qui laissait prévoir le pire. Et il était impossible d'éviter ce carré d'obscurité, pour parvenir au pavillon. Il fallait le traverser. Louis s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi le jardinier laissait ce morceau de jungle intact. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit, parce qu'au fond, il aimait l'obstacle qu'il représentait. Plus jeune, c'était une des épreuves clés de la quête du chevalier de la table ronde dont il empruntait le rôle dans ses jeux. Louis ne jouait plus au chevalier, et était trop âgé pour être encore effrayé par de la végétation, aussi dense soit-elle, mais l'angoisse revenait brièvement à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait là. Et il aimait cela. Il aimait que son coin soit protégé ; il aimait penser que tout le monde n'aurait pas le courage de s'y aventurer ; que le lâche moyen rebrousserait chemin. Il aimait le fait de mériter l'accès à son refuge. Il aimait défier les ténèbres avant d'arriver à la lumière.

 

Louis avait beau douter, il savait que la lumière l'attendait de l'autre côté.

 

*

 

Le jardin était le seul intérêt de leur manoir. De leur domaine, même -et il était plutôt vaste. C'était aussi le principal intérêt de la ville. En fait, c'était sans doute le seul véritable intérêt du comté tout entier.

 

Louis aimait bien le jardin, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait de cette vie que son père leur imposait. Dans ses meilleurs jours, il admettait qu'il aimait aussi parcourir la campagne ensoleillée avec ses sœurs, chevaucher toute la journée dans les collines, jouer aux cartes à l'auberge, ferrailler avec ses amis, s'ébattre dans la nature, et parfois même, s'asseoir au coin de la cheminée avec un livre. (Généralement quand il avait épuisé toutes les autres activités possibles.)

 

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour, et Louis ruminait en passant dans les allées bordées d'arbres fruitiers et de plantes rares que son père faisait venir de toute l'Europe. Le temps était souvent maussade dans le nord de l'Angleterre, et les spécimens exotiques ne tenaient pas bien longtemps, mais le duc dépensait des sommes faramineuses pour renouveler régulièrement sa collection. Et puis, ils avaient aussi une serre, qui était le second endroit préféré de Louis dans le parc -le jardin était si vaste que ce terme lui était plus adapté, comme l'avait fait remarquer une des servantes du château. Le pavillon et la serre étaient donc ses endroits préférés d'Angleterre.

 

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi la cour.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents, écartant rageusement un buisson pour s'engouffrer dans la partie plus sauvage de la végétation, juste avant ce petit coin de chaos qu'il traversait presque quotidiennement. Il adorait la cour. Il ne s'y était rendu qu'à quelques reprises, et son dernier passage remontait à plusieurs années, mais il s'y était senti comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle correspondait parfaitement à son tempérament d'hyperactif, grouillante de personnes fascinantes, de jeunes gens excités, d'exclamations, d'animation, de distractions. La cour était pleine de passion. Louis était fait pour la passion. Il était noble ; il avait vingt ans depuis décembre. Il aurait dû se trouver à la cour, à s'enivrer dans la ronde des fêtes incessantes -et accessoirement, à servir son roi. Il aurait dû être là-bas. Seulement, voilà, son père en avait décidé autrement. A la mort de sa femme, cinq ans plus tôt, le duc avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Londres, considérant que ses enfants recevraient une éducation plus saine en s'enterrant sur leurs terres à Cleveland, sans plus apparaître à la cour. Bien sûr : dès que sa mère n'avait plus été là pour l'empêcher, le duc avait laissé libre cours à ses pulsions strictes et grisâtres. Quand il avait atteint sa majorité, Louis avait espéré pouvoir échapper à cette retraite forcée -lui n'était pas un vieillard, nom de Dieu- mais son père lui avait ordonné de rester encore un peu pour l'aider à gérer le domaine et à s'occuper de ses sœurs. Or, tant que le roi ne l'avait pas formellement fait appeler à la cour, Louis devait se soumettre à l'autorité paternelle. Evidemment, le roi ne devait même pas se souvenir de son existence, et Louis était toujours coincé à Cleveland, lui qui mourait d'envie d'aller découvrir le monde.

 

Ici, il n'avait aucune liberté. Son père était rigide et exigeant. Il s'était complètement tourné vers la religion après la disparition de la mère de Louis, ce qui avait encore durci ses principes. Louis ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer un jour en paix, sans que son père lui rappelle ses devoirs et ne lui fasse un sermon sur l'honneur de leur famille et la décadence de ses mœurs. Le duc de Cleveland trouvait son fils insouciant et irresponsable. Louis l'était sans doute, et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais ce que son père attendait de lui. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait d'essayer de le modeler à son image, et Louis devait souvent plier sous sa poigne.

 

Parfois, la nuit, enfoui sous ses draps, il regrettait amèrement que sa mère n'ait pas mis au monde un autre garçon, pour soulager un peu le poids d'être le fils aîné et unique.

 

Louis aurait vraiment aimé être à la cour, loin des regards durs et déçus de son père.

 

Et souvent, il regrettait que sa mère soit morte en le laissant seul avec son époux ombrageux.

 

Il avait l'impression que son père le punissait d'avoir trop aimé la duchesse. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire doux de sa mère, de ses mains chaudes dans ses cheveux, de ses encouragements, de son enthousiasme, de son rayonnement, de son amour. Louis n'était même pas bien sûr que son père l'aimait. Il voyait en lui celui qui sauverait son nom de la poussière, voilà tout.

 

Ce n'était pas assez pour combler le fossé glacial laissé par la disparition de la duchesse dans la poitrine de Louis. Chaque jour, il expiait le crime qui pour son père était de trop lui ressembler.

 

Le jeune homme soupira. Plus il marchait, plus son énervement grimpait. Il déchaîna brusquement sa mauvaise humeur sur une branche qui était revenue dans son visage alors qu'il tentait de l'écarter, et qui lui avait fouetté la joue, laissant une légère estafilade sanguinolente sur sa peau. Il finit par briser le bout de bois à mains nues, éraflant aussi ses paumes du même coup. Louis grimaça en frottant ses mains douloureuses sur son gilet. Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à se blesser dans son propre jardin, sans être même encore arrivé au passage difficile. Il était complètement débraillé, son agitation l'ayant entraîné à se vêtir par-dessus la jambe, laissant ses cheveux en désordre. Ses amis riraient bien de son aspect de voyou au sortir d'une bagarre. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de le voir dans cet état ; Louis était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, et sortait presque toujours indemne des duels et autres luttes innocentes et... moins innocentes dans lesquels les jeunes gens avaient l'habitude de se fourrer. Son père, lui, ne rirait pas. Louis sentait déjà son regard méprisant glisser sur son apparence négligée.

 

L'obscurité humide tomba sur lui comme un voile de soulagement. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à ses pensées striées de rouge et de noir. Louis s'arrêta une minute au milieu du grillage de branches et d'orties. Là-bas, au bout, il apercevait un carré de lumière. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douce gorgée de thé au miel dégringolant dans sa gorge.

 

Arrivé dans la clairière, son regard chercha avidement le pavillon. Il se dressait là, devant lui. Au fond de lui, Louis comprenait pourquoi cet endroit le mettait dans une telle confiance, et apaisait toujours les plaies les plus amères. Déjà, le bâtiment était charmant ; marbre rose, colonnes à la mode antique, larges vitres, grands rideaux de velours et de draps pastels. Tout y était délicat et lumineux. A l'image de sa mère. C'était elle qui avait orchestré la construction de ce château miniature, inspirée par le petit Trianon que le roi de France avait donné à sa favorite, à Versailles. Sa mère l'avait appelé « l'Olympe », mais Louis le surnommait « le Ciel », parce que quand il avait demandé à sa mère ce que c'était que l'Olympe, tout ce qu'il avait retenu de l'explication patiente qu'elle lui avait donnée, c'était que c'était une montagne qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Mais Louis y voyait bien plus qu'un merveilleux ouvrage d'architecture. Il était imprégné de l'esprit de sa mère. Son odeur, sa présence. En appuyant son oreille contre les murs immaculés, Louis avait le sentiment d'entendre résonner son rire. En s'asseyant au bout de la table devant l'enfilade de vitres de la salle principale, il avait le sentiment de la voir lui sourire de l'autre côté. Ce pavillon, c'était bien pour lui comme un aperçu du ciel, parce que sa mère ne l'avait jamais complètement quitté.

 

Le jeune homme parcourut des yeux la façade qu'il chérissait.

 

_« Quand vas-tu te décider à ne plus me faire honte ? »_

 

Il se laissa tomber sur les marches devant le pavillon.

 

_« Je ne veux pas transmettre mon nom à un idiot, ce n'est pas l'escrime qui t'apprendra à réfléchir. »_

 

Louis ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil retrouvé lui caresser la peau.

 

_« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Ta frivolité me révulse. »_

 

Il appuya sa paume meurtrie contre la fraîcheur de la pierre.

 

_« Parfois je préférerais ne pas avoir de fils du tout qu'une telle déception. »_

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux, et l'étendue bleue parsemée de nuages le frappa. Il respira.

 

La voix de son père se dissipa.

 

*

 

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, père ?

 

Louis se détestait d'adopter ce ton obséquieux et timide, si éloigné de sa personnalité, de se laisser impressionner par cet homme assis à son bureau de chêne, une plume dans la main et un pli sévère sur le visage. Quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, l'événement, ce pli ne partait jamais tout à fait. Louis se disait que c'était la rigueur acide de son caractère qui s'inscrivait concrètement sur ses traits. Au moins, on savait à quoi s'attendre comme genre d'homme. Louis n'avait plus peur de se frayer un passage jusqu'au pavillon, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire taire le soupçon d'appréhension qui le parcourait quand il était avec son père. Ou plutôt son bourreau.

 

Le Christ crucifié accroché au-dessus de la fenêtre et la croix autour du cou de son père semblaient le narguer.

 

-Louis. Oui, lâcha le duc.

 

Il avait presque l'air ennuyé, alors que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Son humeur lunatique ne s'améliorait pas non plus.

 

-Assieds-toi, fit son père en désignant le siège en face de lui d'un geste du menton, sans le regarder, continuant d'examiner son courrier.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

 

Son père releva les yeux. Ils étaient tranchants comme la glace. Mais Louis était habitué.

 

-Tu as tant d'occupations que ça ? Tu ne peux même pas attendre quelques minutes ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'au contraire, passer tes journées à ne rien faire définit quelque peu ton mode de vie. Tu peux encore suspendre ta paresse le temps d'un entretien avec ton père, sans doute.

 

Louis aurait aimé retenir la rougeur qui gagna ses joues, qu'il tenta de masquer par un ricanement. Mais son père savait qu'il l'atteignait. Il l'atteignait à chaque fois, et il espérait certainement que plus il serait cruel, plus Louis serait enclin à se plier à ses exigences. La preuve qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Plus il était blessé, plus Louis se repliait sur lui-même et avait tendance à faire le contraire de ce qu'on le forçait à faire. Avec son père, c'était un cercle vicieux. Plus Louis se rebellait face à sa norme, plus son père l'envoyait valser au sol, et moins Louis avait envie de faire des efforts. Et plus il souffrait. Son père réussissait à conjuguer l'indifférence et le harcèlement, quand cela en venait à Louis. C'était assez admirable, quand on y réfléchissait. Mais comme son père aimait à le rappeler, Louis n'aimait pas tellement réfléchir.

 

Le duc finit par repousser ses papiers et s'intéresser à Louis.

 

-Je veux reprendre en main ton éducation.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas ouvert un livre depuis tes quatorze ans. C'est une véritable catastrophe...

 

-Je lis ! protesta Louis. J'ai fini  _Robinson Crusoé_  pas plus tard qu'hier !

 

Il en était plutôt fier, ayant du mal à rester concentré assez longtemps pour finir un ouvrage, en général. Mais il sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur.

 

-C'est exactement le genre de lectures que j'aimerais que tu évites, grogna son père en plissant les lèvres. Tu es déjà un rêveur. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela t'apprend, ce roman de pacotille ?

 

Louis tenta de défendre Defoe, qu'il avait réellement apprécié.

 

-C'est vraiment intéressant, ça explore les limites de l'humanité, comment-

 

-Cela suffit, le coupa sèchement le duc. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu n'étudies pas. Tu t'étourdis d'aventures ridicules, je veux bien le croire, mais je parlais de lectures utiles. Il serait temps que tu approfondisses tes connaissances en économie par exemple, que tu assimiles les bases pour t'occuper du domaine et gérer nos relations.

 

-J'ai déjà fait des mathématiques...

 

-Quand tu avais dix ans, oui ! Depuis, rien. Tu as été incapable d'approfondir une quelconque discipline... Tu n'as rien appris.

 

-J'ai appris à manier une épée, glissa Louis.

 

Son père inclina la tête sur le côté. Cela aurait pu paraître ridicule, mais aux yeux de Louis, c'était plutôt de l'ordre de l'angoissant.

 

-Oui, Louis. Tu sais te battre à l'épée. C'est formidable. Quelle réussite. Tu sais tout du monde, avec cela, articula son père comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

 

Plus que l'ironie grinçante, c'était la réalisation que son père n'avait pas tort qui prenait Louis à la gorge.

 

-J'aimerais que tu apprennes le français, lâcha le duc.

 

Louis eut un mouvement de surprise un peu brusque -cela lui fit du bien de bouger, il n'était pas fait pour rester enchaîné sur une chaise. Son père avait également le talent d'avoir un comportement à la fois prévisible et parfois assez incompréhensible.  _Le français ?_  Et pourquoi donc, bordel de Dieu ? Louis se rendit compte qu'il avait juré à haute voix en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son père.

 

-Hum, mais, pourquoi ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait posé.

 

Le duc fixait les moulures du plafond.

 

-Tu ne maîtrises que l'anglais, et encore... (Louis maîtrisait parfaitement sa langue maternelle, merci bien). L'ouverture à une autre culture ne pourra t'être que bénéfique. Aujourd'hui la plupart de notre commerce se fait avec les Français. Il paraît qu'ils sont assez médiocres quand il s'agit d'apprendre une langue étrangère, on ne peut donc compter que sur nous-mêmes pour communiquer avec eux.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le frappait dans le discours de son père. Jamais il n'avait encore évoqué l'éventualité que Louis pourrait un jour participer à des opérations commerciales (évidemment, il ne pouvait pas être commerçant lui-même ; par tradition, à moins d'être ruiné, les nobles ne travaillaient pas), et encore moins qu'il pourrait quitter le pays.

 

-Vous sous-entendez qu'il est possible que je me mette à voyager bientôt ?

 

Il essaya de cacher l'espoir qui transparaissait dans sa voix mais il n'avait jamais été tellement doué pour cacher ses émotions.

 

-Qui sait ? Si tu en venais à servir le roi, à partir en campagnes militaires, ça serait un avantage certain. Même pour tes fantasmes d'expéditions dans des contrées inconnues, on ne connait jamais assez de langues, rebondit son père.

 

Cela commençait sérieusement à devenir suspect, et Louis sentit le brin d'enthousiasme qui venait de le traverser à l'idée que son père allait peut-être enfin soutenir ses aspirations retomber en un battement de cil. Il connaissait son père mieux que son père ne le connaissait lui. Louis soupira, et croisa les bras.

 

-D'accord, quel est votre but, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança-t-il.

 

Le duc lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas une once de tendresse dans ce sourire.

 

-Je veux le meilleur pour toi, Louis, tout simplement.

 

Louis décelait parfaitement la fausseté doucereuse dans son ton pseudo affectueux, maintenant, et honnêtement, cela le rendait malade.

 

-Pas la peine de prétendre soutenir mes projets pour me pousser à accepter vos demandes. Pourquoi des cours de français ? demanda Louis entre ses dents, prêt à se lever et à claquer la porte.

 

Le masque tomba du visage du duc, qui retrouva son air mauvais et rigide. La vérité tomba comme un couperet.

 

-Tes projets ? Quels projets ? Courir la débauche à travers le monde, tu appelles ça un projet ? cracha-t-il.

 

Il leva les mains vers le plafond.

 

-Du français, de l'allemand, du persan, peu importe, au fond ! Je m'en fiche bien de quelle discipline tu étudieras. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes assis sur une chaise à apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Je te veux au château, occupé à quelque chose que  _j_ 'aurais jugé convenable. Pour résumer, puisque nous sommes dans l'honnêteté, je veux contrôler ce que tu fais.

 

Quitte à choisir sa prison, Louis préférait encore le français. Sa mère avait aimé cette langue. Mon Dieu, il aurait voulu retourner se blottir dans le Ciel.

 

-Je ne suis pas satisfait, Louis. Je ne suis pas satisfait de tes occupations, je ne suis pas satisfait de ton comportement, et je ne suis pas satisfait de tes fréquentations. Au moins, le temps que tu passeras à apprendre le français dans la maison sera du temps en moins passé à batifoler avec tes amis insouciants, surtout que je crois -que dis-je, je  _sais_  que tu frayes avec certains jeunes... roturiers vraiment peu recommandables. Ce sera du temps en moins à gâcher ton avenir. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

 

 _Alors pourquoi me traites-tu comme tel ?_   pensa Louis, avant que la colère le submerge.

 

-Je peux encore choisir mes amis ! s'indigna-t-il.

 

-Non ! Pas quand tu choisis une bande de... de dévergondés !

 

- _Dévergondés ?_   Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi riches que nous ? Parce qu'ils boivent occasionnellement de l'alcool et ont une maîtresse, c'est ça ? fit Louis, écœuré par la vision réductrice que son père avait des gens qui l'entouraient.

 

Il frappa du poing sur la table.

 

Son père sursauta, mais se reprit assez vite. Il abandonna toute civilité, redevenant le père colérique que Louis avait toujours connu. Il saisit brutalement son poignet, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau, serrant si fort que Louis était sûr qu’il aurait des bleus le lendemain, de la forme de ses doigts accusateurs. La marque du diable. Louis se refusa à laisser échapper un signe de douleur.

 

-Ecoute-moi bien, siffla le duc. Si tu ne nettoies pas un peu ton cercle, c'est moi qui le ferai pour toi, c'est compris ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me débarrasse de quelqu'un.

 

Une goutte de sueur glacée dégoulina le long du cou de Louis. Il ne savait pas ce que son père ferait exactement, mais il savait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de s'en prendre à ses amis. La menace était réelle ; palpable. Elle vibrait dans toute sa poitrine, augmentant sa nausée. Il dégagea son bras et le ramena contre lui, le frottant doucement. Il ne répondit rien à son père, qui reprit sa leçon de morale comme si son accès de violence cinglante n'avait jamais eu lieu, alors qu'une odeur de mort flottait désormais dans la pièce.

 

-Il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités ! Comment t'occuperas-tu de tes sœurs si je ne suis plus là ?

 

Louis serra les poings. Son poignet le lançait.

 

-Je serais parfaitement capable de prendre soin des filles.

 

Il  _mourrait_  pour ses petites sœurs.

 

-Ah oui ? Avec ta connaissance des finances et de nos terres, tu auras ruiné la famille en dix jours ! Il est temps que ton oisiveté cesse.

 

Il y avait tant de choses que Louis aurait pu répondre.

 

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'occuper de Cleveland toute ma vie. »_

_« Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses, je suis un homme libre. »_

_« Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je suis simplement perdu ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas avec ces connaissances que tu as sauvé Maman. »_

 

A la place, il se mordit violemment la gencive pour empêcher le flot de colère de se déverser, et lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang, il desserra les dents et dit :

 

-Si je fais du français, est-ce que tu me ficheras la paix ? Est-ce que tu laisseras mes amis tranquilles ?

 

Il était passé au tutoiement dans son émotion, mais le duc ne releva pas, trop occupé à arborer un air triomphant. Il avait réussi à écraser Louis sous sa semelle une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas le problème de ces stupides cours de français. C'était la signification. C'était une défaite. Louis venait de se rendre. Il avait cédé. Et il avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'engager dans un plan dont les rouages allaient beaucoup plus loin qu'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Son père voulait l'empêcher de sortir, l'empêcher de vivre. Bientôt, il lui arracherait de nouvelles concessions. Il y aurait toujours de nouveaux ordres. Louis se voûterait, non pas sous l'âge, mais sous le poids de la façade de l'homme qu'il ferait semblant d'être. Et un jour, il lui aurait tout pris.

 

-Si tu es parfaitement assidu, je réfléchirai à te laisser continuer tes autres « activités », oui.

 

-Bien.

 

Louis se leva, marcha dignement vers la porte, et sortit sans saluer son père. Il garda ses pas lents et mesurés alors qu'il sortait du manoir, sachant que le duc pouvait encore le voir depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, et même s'il s'était probablement immédiatement de nouveau absorbé dans ses papiers, Louis ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il l'avait brisé. Il en faudrait plus que cela.

 

Mais dès qu'il arriva sous le couvert des arbres, il relâcha sa posture guindée et laissa ses jambes l'entraîner loin, à l'abri. Louis courut, courut, droit jusqu'au Ciel.

 

#

 

La vitre était froide et la nuit épaisse, dehors.

 

Harry ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment le voir son reflet danser sur le verre, lorsque sa mère l'appela depuis son fauteuil, devant l'étroite cheminée de la salle à manger. Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de sa rêverie morose, sa vision se stabilisa, et soudain, en face de lui, il vit un fantôme. Un fantôme dessiné par les flammes des chandeliers, mélangé avec le ciel noir, avec des boucles rebelles qui tombaient sur un visage à la pâleur augmentée par le contraste avec la pénombre. Lui-même. Il se força à contempler quelques secondes sur l'extérieur, la rue déserte, les quelques étoiles qui parsemaient la soirée, pour effacer cette image de son esprit. Il ne se ressemblait plus. Il ne voyait plus qu'une pâle copie du Harry qu'il avait été. Il se sentait vide.

 

Il se retourna, agrippant son verre de vin un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui tapota le siège à côté d'elle. Harry s'y laissa tomber, abandonnant son verre sur la table. Il n'appréciait plus tellement le goût de l'alcool, de toute façon. Trop de souvenirs amers lui étaient attachés. Une vague de chaleur en provenance de l'âtre l'enveloppa, sa mère lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, et Harry décida de se concentrer sur le présent.

 

-As-tu réfléchi à la requête du duc, mon chéri ? demanda doucement Anne Styles en lui saisissant affectueusement le poignet.

 

Harry se crispa légèrement et détourna le regard pour fixer la cheminée. Sa mère poursuivit :

 

-Je pense vraiment que c'est une bonne opportunité. Il va bien falloir que tu trouves un travail, une occupation. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que nous sommes ici, et tu ne mets quasiment pas les pieds dehors. Quelle meilleure situation pourrais-tu trouver que-

 

-N'importe laquelle qui n'implique pas de se trouver dans le voisinage de la noblesse, répliqua sèchement Harry, en retirant son poignet.

 

Le sourire de sa mère se fana et il s'en voulut immédiatement de retourner les tracas de son âme contre elle.

 

-Pardon, fit-il, d'un ton plus calme.

 

Sa mère lui jeta un regard soucieux et perçant à la fois, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Harry se demanda si elle avait jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé à la cour d'Angleterre. Elle avait bien sûr compris que Harry devait s'en éloigner au plus vite, puisque c'était même elle qui avait eu l'idée de venir s'enterrer à Cleveland, en toute discrétion, mais... Savait-elle vraiment pourquoi ? Harry n'avait jamais osé lui raconter, mais elle avait bien dû entendre des rumeurs, des bruits de couloir. Harry sentait son estomac bouillir d'embarras rien qu'à la pensée que sa mère puisse savoir dans quelles sales affaires son fils, qu'elle imaginait idéal, avait trempé. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas le responsable, et encore plus loin dans son être, il sentait que le mal n'était peut-être pas où on le pensait, dans cette histoire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir terriblement honte. Si sa mère savait, elle n'avait en tout cas jamais laissé paraître une quelconque déception, ou un quelconque dégoût. Elle n'avait même pas posé de questions, le jour où Harry était rentré chez eux complètement paniqué en disant qu'il devait immédiatement quitter Londres. Peut-être qu'elle savait, mais qu'elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas en tenir compte. Harry ne la méritait pas.

 

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry, c'est tout.

 

-Je sais, c'est juste que... soupira le jeune homme en tirant sur une de ces boucles. Je sais que la proposition du duc est parfaite pour moi, et que je ne pourrai sans doute pas espérer mieux, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de nouveau frayer avec ces gens-là.

 

-Mais ce n'est pas la cour, ici. Les nobles de province sont différents. En plus, il paraît que le duc est un homme particulièrement austère. Cela m'étonnerait que l'atmosphère de son château se calque sur le mode de vie du roi. Tu ne retrouveras rien de ce que tu as voulu laisser derrière toi, le rassura sa mère.

 

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas à la cour que les nobles d'ici étaient plus supportables. Moins hypocrites, moins corrompus, moins dissolus. Moins dangereux pour lui. Harry ne savait pas s'il était prêt à se retrouver de nouveau face à un homme prétentieux et avide, qui considérait qu'il le possédait parce qu'il avait un statut social supérieur au sien. Il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'avant, mais était-ce vraiment un choix que de finir à genoux devant les puissants ?

 

Et si jamais... On parlait sur lui ?  Si quelqu'un apprenait,  _comprenait_. Ce serait...

 

Harry se frotta nerveusement le front.

 

-Et si les gens apprennent d'où je viens ? chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère, presque effrayé de lui rappeler que son passé les forçait à l'anonymat, de peur qu'elle ne se mette enfin à l'interroger.

 

Il avait mûri ces deux dernières années, dans une transition assez violente, mais il redevenait encore parfois le petit garçon qui cherchait le solide optimisme d'Anne.

 

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester discret. Tout ira bien, Harry.

 

-Justement, tu ne crois pas que travailler pour le duc serait un risque ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas particulièrement discret d'enseigner le français chez le personnage le plus puissant de la région...

 

Sa mère hésita.

 

-Je crois... Je crois que ne pas travailler pour le duc serait un plus grand risque.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle reprit, une grimace sur le visage.

 

-Les gens se poseront plus de questions si tu refuses, surtout que tu risques de froisser le duc. Il n'a pas l'air... Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'hommes à qui on refuse facilement quelque chose.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Quand il répondit, il y avait une légère amertume dans sa voix, qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer :

 

-Donc tu veux dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en fait ?

 

Sa mère lui prit les mains en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

 

-Non. Si tu ne veux pas prendre ce travail, tu en as le droit. Nous trouverons une autre solution. Tu pourrais traduire des ouvrages, et je travaillerai pour subvenir à nos besoins, comme repasseuse, ou...

 

Il était hors de question que sa mère se tue à la tâche à sa place. Il était son fils. C'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle.

 

-Non, mère, voyons ! fit-il d'un ton incrédule. Tu crois que je te laisserai faire ça ?

 

Sa mère n'avait jamais travaillé. Elle avait épousé son père très jeune, qui était assez aisé pour leur assurer une vie confortable en France. Après sa mort, ils avaient vécu sur leurs économies. Et puis ils étaient arrivés à la cour d'Angleterre, et Harry avait commencé à- à recevoir une pension du roi.

 

-S'il le faut, je le ferai.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je vais accepter l'offre du duc.

 

Il ne s'agissait que de leçons de français, après tout. Cette fois.  _Seulement_  cela, cette fois. Cela ne pourrait pas tourner aussi mal que la dernière fois qu'il avait été censé donner des cours. Ce ne serait pas comme à la cour ; sa mère avait raison. Il ne se passerait plus jamais ce qui s'était passé à Londres.

 

 _Plus jamais_ , se répéta Harry, et c'était autant une résolution qu'une supplique.

 

*

 

L'auberge du  _Lonely Rider_  était emplie d'odeurs de bières et de saucisses, et de rires gras. Tout respirait la graisse, en fait. Mais elle reflétait une certaine joie de vivre, également, et la chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppa comme un manteau bienvenu. Le sien était un peu trop mince pour l'humidité quasi-constante de cette partie de l'Angleterre.

 

Harry s'était donné encore deux jours pour réfléchir, puis, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de marcher jusque là-bas pour potentiellement se faire rejeter, il avait rédigé une lettre pour le duc, comme quoi si le poste était toujours à pourvoir, il accepterait avec joie de donner des leçons de français à son fils, joignant ses références, puisque le duc ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

 

 _Avec joie._ Quelle joie cela serait d'enseigner à un noble insupportable et trop gâté, en effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne dirait pas pour gonfler l’ego de ces aristocrates.

 

Harry avait reçu une éducation extrêmement soignée. Il avait grandi près de Paris. Son père était français et un intellectuel brillant. Il venait de la moyenne bourgeoisie, mais son talent en avait fait un des architectes les plus reconnus du pays -et avait sensiblement augmenté son revenu. Il avait épousé sa mère à dix-neuf ans. Anglaise, elle accompagnait une comtesse quelconque en visite à la cour de France, en qualité de suivante. Son père aurait sans doute pu se marier avec quelqu'un de plus haute extraction, mais il avait préféré partager la vie d'une femme cultivée et tendre qui avait su faire son bonheur. Harry était leur seul enfant, et son père avait tenu à lui offrir les meilleurs enseignements possibles. Il lui avait toujours parlé en français, d'où le fait que Harry maîtrise parfaitement cette langue en plus de l'anglais maternel, qu'il parlait avec un accent britannique impeccable, mais il l'avait aussi envoyé à l'école, et lui avait fait donner des cours particuliers de grammaire, littérature, histoire de l'art, mathématiques, astronomie. Harry avait passé le plus clair du temps à étudier, et il n'en regrettait pas une seule minute. Lorsqu'il les avait quittés et que sa mère avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre, près de sa famille et de ses racines, Harry n'avait que quatorze ans, mais il savait déjà plus de choses que la plupart des jeunes gens de son temps. Il savait redémontrer des théorèmes de géométrie ; il savait énumérer les styles de céramique grecque dans l'ordre chronologique ; il savait raconter la guerre des Roses sans oublier aucun nom ; il savait conjuguer le subjonctif en anglais, en français, en latin, en grec, et même en allemand. Et au départ, son érudition avait émerveillé et l'avait aidé à se trouver une place dans les milieux raffinés de Londres. Mais ce qui l'avait mené plus loin, ce n'était pas son intelligence, son talent, ou son mérite. Loin de là. Tout cela comptait, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain échelon. Arrivait toujours un moment où il fallait être riche soi-même, ou lécher les bottes des riches. Alors, après, ce qui lui avait permis de s'élever (jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe), c'était la flatterie. Toujours la flatterie. Et c'était peut-être le domaine où il était le plus doué, désormais, se dit-il amèrement.

 

Il haïssait ce système.

 

Harry se fraya un chemin entre les joyeuses tablées, manquant de renverser une chandelle au passage -il n'était pas toujours très adroit- et se dirigea vers le tenancier, derrière le bar. Il se racla la gorge pour que l'homme, occupé à laver des verres, relève la tête.

 

-Ouais ?

 

-Je voudrais juste vous confier une lettre pour le duc. Vous m'avez dit qu'un employé du château passait tous les matins ici ?

 

-Ah, oui ! acquiesça l'aubergiste en se grattant le crâne. Vous êtes le jeune monsieur français ! Ouais, donnez-moi ça, j'le confierai à Peter, ça sera plus rapide que les postiers. Dans la région, avec la boue et l'état des routes, ça prend dix ans à arriver.

 

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je vous remercie, ajouta poliment Harry.

 

Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, pressé de rentrer. Son expérience lui avait déjà montré que les gens parlaient trop, ici. Il avait déjà rencontré le fameux Peter, un des intendants du château de Cleveland, qui venait régulièrement s'occuper d'affaires pour le compte du duc dans le bourg. Harry se trouvait au  _Lonely Rider_ par hasard, mais le hasard avait bien fait les choses (ou mal, il faudrait voir). Il était venu là pour manger un bout, sa mère lui ayant interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison dans la journée tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entièrement nettoyée et organisée à sa convenance, ce dont elle ne s'était pas encore occupée. Il s'était retrouvé à côté d'un voyageur français avec qui il avait été plus ou moins obligé de converser, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'intendant, qui recherchait précisément un professeur de français sur ordre du duc. Il l'avait brièvement interrogé. Harry avait déjà enseigné, et l'homme lui avait dit qu'il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Harry avait hésité à accepter tout de suite, et l'intendant lui avait dit d'écrire rapidement au château pour donner sa réponse. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de la famille qui possédait les environs. Il savait que le duc vivait seul avec ses quatre enfants (et dix fois plus de domestiques).

 

-Ce serait pour une des filles du duc ? avait-il demandé.

 

L'autre lui avait répondu que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce serait plutôt pour son fils. Et que c'était très urgent. Le duc voulait que son garçon commence à étudier dès que possible. Cela avait paru étrange à Harry. Son fils aîné ne devrait-il pas avoir terminé ses études depuis longtemps ? Et n'était-il pas indépendant des commandements de son père, maintenant ? L'intendant avait haussé les sourcils d'un air entendu, sauf que Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il impliquait. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, comme son père (et Socrate) disait, on n'avait jamais fini d'apprendre. Mais un léger malaise s'était installé dans sa poitrine à l'idée que le duc envoie son fils à des leçons, comme un jeune enfant. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus mis à l'aise, c'était cette façon de l’intendant de faire librement des sous-entendus sur la vie des gens, en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu. Il avait été immédiatement ramené en arrière, ramené aux chuchotements dans les couloirs, aux regards méprisants ou amusés, aux expressions qui se peignaient sur les visages quand il arrivait devant eux, ces expressions qui signifiaient  _« je sais »_ , et qui le rongeaient comme de l'acide. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jour, ce soit à propos de lui que Peter se mette à hausser les sourcils.

 

_Plus jamais._

 

La tête remplie de ces pensées, il accéléra le pas vers la sortie, baissant les yeux.

 

-Hé !

 

Harry ne saisit pas tout de suite que c'était lui qu'on appelait.

 

-Toi, là ! Monsieur le bouclé mélancolique !

 

Harry releva la tête, et vit un jeune homme brun lui faire signe depuis une table dans un coin près de l'entrée. Il avait l'air un peu ivre. Etait-il en train de lui demander de le rejoindre... ? Harry s'approcha, un peu méfiant. Son estomac se tordit de façon désagréable. Et s'il avait été reconnu ? La peur s'abattit sur lui comme une vague. Il devrait probablement s'en aller tout de suite, pour éviter de donner toute confirmation. Mais en arrivant près de la table, il s'aperçut que le brun avait surtout l'air très abattu. Il paraissait noyer un chagrin quelconque dans le vin rouge. Harry resta sur ses gardes mais décida de ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

 

-On se connait ?

 

Le brun secoua la tête.

 

-Je vois bien que tu n'es pas du coin. C'est juste que... Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux, toi non plus. Je me demandais si tu voulais boire un peu en ma compagnie ?

 

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-Je n'aime pas être seul quand je me sens triste, avoua l'autre, en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

 

Harry soupira, mais s'assit en face du jeune homme. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne côtoyait que sa mère ; parler à quelqu'un de son âge n'était pas une idée trop déplaisante.

 

-Je m'appelle Liam, fit l'autre.

 

-Liam... ?

 

-Liam Payne, ajouta-t-il.

 

Ce n'était donc pas un noble, ce dont Harry se doutait déjà au vu de son allure. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait autant soulagé. Il hésita à mentir sur son identité, mais s'il était amené à recroiser Liam, ce n'était pas très judicieux.

 

-Harry Styles.

 

Et il tendit sa main par-dessus la table pour que Liam la serre. Celui-ci intercepta la jeune fille qui s'occupait des clients :

 

-Sophia ! Tu veux bien nous apporter un deuxième verre ? Et remplir la carafe ?

 

-J'arrive, lança celle-ci avec un sourire complice.

 

Liam se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, laissant échapper un soupir.

 

-Chagrin d'amour ? tenta de deviner Harry.

 

Liam secoua la tête.

 

-Nah. Avec Sophia, ça marche plutôt bien.

 

-Cette Sophia ? s'étonna Harry en pointant la serveuse du menton.

 

Une expression de tendresse rêveuse s'inscrivit sur le visage de Liam.

 

-Oui. Elle est parfaite, non ?

 

Harry la détailla quelques secondes du regard. C'était sûr que pour une femme, elle était drôlement belle, avec sa cascade de cheveux foncés et ses formes pulpeuses.

 

-C'est ta maîtresse ?

 

Harry l'avait tutoyé instinctivement. Liam ne s'en formalisa pas. Il acquiesça et laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Il m'a fallu un an pour la conquérir ! Mais je crois... Je crois qu'elle pourrait être la bonne, confia-t-il en rougissant un peu.

 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il était un peu perturbé par le fait qu'un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer commence à lui donner des détails sur sa vie privée. Mais Liam n'avait pas tort : ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et mélancoliques. Il faisait froid, le jeune brun lui était plutôt sympathique, et Harry n'avait rien de mieux à faire, après tout. Il devait apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Seulement, il avait déjà tellement donné,  _tout_   donné, pour ne rien recevoir en retour, que faire de nouveau confiance au monde lui prendrait du temps. Il devait déjà retrouver qui il était pour pouvoir nouer des relations.

 

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Problème avec ta famille ?

 

La lueur qui avait traversé les traits de Liam pendant qu'il parlait de Sophia disparut peu à peu, et il retrouva une expression sombre.

 

-Non... Enfin, tout dépend de ta définition de la famille, lâcha-t-il après un temps. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir.

 

Cela avait l'air de lui briser le cœur.

 

-Ton meilleur ami a décidé du jour au lendemain qu'il ne voulait plus te voir... ?

 

-Non ! S'écria Liam. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut plus me voir, il a juste dit qu'il ne  _devait_  plus. Il est venu me parler il y a quelques jours, et il m'a dit : _« Liam, c'est dangereux pour toi qu'on continue à se fréquenter. Il ne faut plus qu'on soit autant vu ensemble. »_  Et puis il a ajouté que de toute façon, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps.

 

Harry trouvait déjà cette histoire furieusement mélodramatique, et il n'en avait eu qu'un aperçu.

 

-Dangereux ? C'est lui qui est dangereux ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

 

A moins qu'il ne soit un criminel ou un fou.

 

-Crois-moi, ça en a une fois que tu as rencontré son père, grogna Liam en se resservant du vin.

 

(Sophia venait de passer à leur table, caressant furtivement les cheveux de Liam, qui avait embrassé son poignet.)

 

Harry sentait la curiosité commencer à le gagner. Liam n'était personne pour lui, mais il avait toujours eu un goût inavoué pour les récits d'intrigues amoureuses, ou amicales, dans le cas présent. C'était pour cela qu'il lisait tout le temps des romans. C'était sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il s'était bien intégré à la cour...  _Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?_  Que Liam continue à lui parler de son mystérieux ami, c'était plutôt une bonne distraction.

 

-Son père contrôle ses fréquentations ? Demanda Harry.

 

-Son père contrôle  _tout._  Ou plutôt _essaye_  de tout contrôler, ricana Liam, parce qu'il n'a jamais tout à fait pu dompter l'esprit libre de Louis.

 

 _Louis_. C'était le nom du meilleur ami de Liam.

 

-Est-ce qu'il est français ? demanda Harry dans un accès de spontanéité.

 

-Français ? Ah, à cause de son prénom ? Non, je crois que c'est sa mère... Elle aimait bien la France, répondit Liam en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

 

Harry aurait pu se lancer dans la grande histoire de son enfance et raconter qu'il était à moitié français, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler, ce soir. Il préférait écouter.

 

-Tu disais que son père contrôlait tout ?

 

-Oui, c'est un enfer. Il est toujours sur son dos. Il passe son temps à l'enfoncer. A lui dire qu'il ne vaut rien. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour lui. Et apparemment, il vient de décréter que ses amis non plus n'étaient pas assez bien, fit tristement Liam.

 

-Mais quel âge a…  _Louis_  ?

 

Prononcer ce prénom lui était étrangement agréable. Cela devait être parce qu'il lui rappelait la France. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'assez érotique dans ce  _Louis,_  mais ce ressenti-là, Harry le garderait enfoui très loin dans son esprit.

 

-Vingt ans. Comme moi.

 

-Et il est toujours sous la coupe de son père ?

 

-Impossible d'échapper à ce vieux dragon. Louis est tellement énergique, vif, drôle, mais dès qu'il se retrouve dans les parages de son père, c'est comme s'il allait au tombeau. Il est affreux, il... Il le bat, souvent, tu sais, murmura Liam.

 

Harry se sentait réellement navré pour ce type. Sa vie n'avait pas l'air amusante. Mais il y avait pire dans la vie que de se faire frapper par son père. Un père n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. Contrairement à un roi.

 

-Louis doit bien pouvoir juste... Partir faire sa vie ! C'est déjà étrange qu'il vive toujours avec lui, non ?

 

-Pas dans sa situation, expliqua Liam. Les fils de nobles sont toujours obligés de-

 

Et puis il s'interrompit. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux. Liam se frappa le front en grimaçant.

 

-Louis est noble ? fit Harry, pas remis de sa surprise.

 

-Je n'aurais probablement pas dû te dire ça, marmonna Liam. J'ai un peu trop bu. Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

 

Son regard était pressant. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n'ai personne à qui en parler, de toute façon. Je ne connais personne ici.

 

-Il ne faut pas que ça se sache... Louis ne supporterait pas que les gens sachent ce qui se passe au château, sachent à quel point il est malheureux, même si c'est pour le plaindre. Ce serait pire. Il a une fierté assez... disproportionnée.

 

Le château ? Il ne devait pas parler du château de Cleveland.

 

-Parfois, il faut apprendre à mettre sa fierté de côté pour sauver sa peau, lâcha froidement Harry.

 

Liam serra les dents.

 

-Ça ne le sauverait pas du tout. Ça ne ferait que le rendre plus misérable. J'entends d'ici le voisinage ricaner sur ses « problèmes de riche ». Son père cherche à l'éduquer et lui faire reprendre le domaine, le pauvre chéri. Ouais, je les entends bien dire ça, et ça me dégoûte.

 

-En même temps, ils n'ont probablement pas tout à fait tort... risqua Harry.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je veux dire, il y a plein d'enfants qui se font battre par leurs parents. Et la plupart ne sont pas nobles, pleins aux as, et promis à un brillant avenir. Ton ami n'est probablement pas si mal loti. Il exagère peut-être un peu.

 

Harry imaginait bien le fils habitué à ce qu'on lui cède tout, froissé dès que ses caprices n'obtenaient pas de résultat.

 

Les yeux de Liam lancèrent des éclairs.

 

-Tu ne sais rien de Louis. Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est une personne extraordinaire qui vit avec un tyran.

 

-Je veux bien le croire...

 

-Regarde, moi, je ne suis personne. Je suis forgeron ! Et je vais sans doute épouser la serveuse de l'auberge du coin. Pourtant, tout noble qu'il est, Louis m'apprécie. C'est mon ami.

 

-C'é _tait_ , corrigea Harry, de façon assez cruelle, il devait l'avouer.

 

Liam ne se dégonfla pas. Il vida son verre.

 

-Toi, mon cher, je sens que tu as une dent contre la noblesse de notre chère patrie.

 

-Plutôt, oui, grinça Harry.

 

-Tu veux en parler ?

 

-Pas vraiment, non.

 

Liam le fixa d'un air soupçonneux, et Harry sentit une légère rougeur gagner ses pommettes. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner. Rien ne pouvait le trahir. Liam finit par soupirer. L'alcool le rendait visiblement sentimental. Harry n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un faire l'éloge d'un de ses amis comme cela. Peut-être parce qu'à la cour, les vrais amis n'existaient pas.

 

-Je te comprends, mais j'aimerais que tu me croies. Si tu rencontrais Louis, tu changerais d'avis, j'en suis persuadé.

 

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé. Il y avait peu de chances.

 

-Peut-être que je le rencontrerai un jour.

 

 _Mais je n'espère pas_ , pensa-t-il.

 

#

 

Louis frappa doucement à la porte de sa sœur.

 

-Lottie ?

 

L'invité de son père, un ministre d'état quelconque, allait bientôt arriver. Le duc ne l'avait pas invité de gaieté de cœur. Il préférait se tenir loin de ce genre d'événements. Mais la courtoisie la plus élémentaire exigeait qu'il fasse un geste en direction de ce haut personnage qui faisait halte sur leurs terres. Louis savait que sa sœur aimait les dîners mondains et qu'elle prenait toujours beaucoup de soin à se préparer, et il était venu lui rappeler de ne pas être en retard.

 

-Entre !

 

Il trouva l'adolescente plantée devant son miroir, pendant qu'une domestique rangeait la pièce. Louis sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir en voyant combien sa sœur était devenue séduisante et élégante.

 

-Tu aimes ?

 

Charlotte portait visiblement une nouvelle robe, bleue et dorée, très éloignée de ce que leur père choisissait d'habitude pour elle, et ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une coiffure très travaillée, avec un peigne en argent et des perles dans ses mèches.

 

-Beaucoup.

 

Elle était à couper le souffle. Mais Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

 

-Est-ce que Père a vu cette tenue ?

 

Le visage de sa sœur tomba un peu.

 

-Non. C'est moi qui l'ai commandée, avec mon argent de poche des derniers mois.

 

-Oh, Lottie, laissa échapper Louis, la gorge serrée.

 

Les yeux de sa sœur s'humidifièrent, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement en ajustant la robe à sa taille. Elle croisa le regard de Louis dans le miroir.

 

-Tu crois qu'il va désapprouver ? chuchota-t-elle.

 

Louis lui adressa un pauvre sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, mais il savait que rien que _l'idée_   que sa fille ait utilisé ses économies pour acheter des parures -ce qui était normal pour une fille de son âge, mais terriblement futile aux yeux d'un dévot comme le duc- hérisserait le poil de leur père.

 

-Je crois que tu es surnaturellement belle, et qu'il faudrait être un fou pour ne pas le voir, murmura Louis en enlaçant Lottie.

 

Quand ils se détachèrent, sa sœur fronça les sourcils en lui attrapant le poignet. Louis tressaillit quand elle posa les doigts sur les marques violacées que son père lui avait faites.

 

-Louis...

 

-Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il. Ça va.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Oui. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi, la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vue.

 

Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais elle savait. Elle se retourna vers le miroir.

 

-Tu penses que je devrais me changer ?

 

*

 

Charlotte ne se changea pas, bravant clairement leur père. Louis admirait cette personne courageuse, à la volonté solide qu'elle était devenue. Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi depuis la vision de la jeune fille dans le miroir, si raffinée, trop raffinée pour un esprit étroit, et ne le quittait pas.

 

Quand elle descendit les escaliers, alors que le reste de la famille et une partie des domestiques attendaient les invités dans le salon, Louis crut voir une apparition. Lottie resplendissait, alors qu'elle marchait lentement, faisant attention à ne pas rater une marche, et elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère. Louis la retrouvait dans deux endroits : le Ciel, et le visage de sa sœur.

 

Parfois, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il la voyait sur ses propres traits, aussi.

 

La voix de son père fit voler en éclats le charmant tableau qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

 

-Charlotte ? Mais comment... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

 

Aïe. Louis ferma les paupières une seconde. Lottie était arrivée dans la salle à manger, et elle répondit courageusement, un fond de frayeur dans la voix :

 

-Une nouvelle robe. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je sois bien vêtue pour recevoir le ministre.

 

Son père marcha jusqu'à elle, lui empoignant le bras pour l'examiner de façon grossière. Louis eut un mouvement instinctif vers eux.

 

- _Bien vêtue_ , oui, et non pas  _dévêtue_ , gronda-t-il. Tu as vu ce décolleté ? On voit toute ta gorge ! Tu as quinze ans ! Et même si tu avais vingt-cinq ans, cette robe serait d'une indécence vulgaire !

 

-C'est la dernière mode à Londres, se défendit Lottie.

 

Son père la gifla. Elle émit un sanglot étranglé.

 

-La dernière mode chez qui, les filles de joie ? hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la colère. J'ai honte de te voir déguisée en prostituée, étalant tes attraits à la- la concupiscence !

 

Il secouait Charlotte, qui pleurait silencieusement. Son regard tomba sur sa coiffure. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

 

-Et toutes ces perles ? Ce  _peigne_  ?

 

Il tira brutalement sur le bijou délicat, arrachant un cri à Lottie, dont la chevelure blonde dégringola sur ses épaules, en même temps que les perles roulèrent sur le sol. Louis enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Ses deux autres sœurs, les jumelles, Phoebe et Daisy, qui étaient plus jeunes, s'étaient recroquevillées dans un coin de la pièce, terrifiées, agrippées l'une à l'autre.

 

-C'était à Maman, balbutia Lottie.

 

Cela coupa d'abord son père dans son élan, puis redoubla sa fureur.

 

-Ta mère a toujours été trop vaniteuse. Tu crois que j'ai fait tous ces efforts dans ton éducation pour que tu te perdes aussi sur cette voie ?

 

Sa mère n'était pas vaniteuse. Elle aimait simplement les belles choses. Son père, lui, les enlaidissait toutes. Il leva de nouveau la main pour frapper sa sœur. Louis bondit et lui agrippa l'épaule, l'arrachant violemment à Lottie. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces. Son père vacilla, déstabilisé.

 

-Arrête ! hoqueta Louis. Je t'interdis de la toucher.  _Je te l'interdis_.

 

Le regard de son père était si noir qu'on aurait pu le croire possédé.

 

-Tu me l'interdis ? Toi, tu m'interdis quelque chose ?

 

-Je t'en supplie, laisse les filles tranquilles...

 

Louis se sentait pathétique, mais cela ne calma pas son père.

 

-Toi, le gamin le plus inutile et décevant de ce monde, tu crois que tu vas m'apprendre comment éduquer mes enfants ?

 

Le père le balança contre le mur. Charlotte poussa un cri perçant. Louis ferma les yeux, et s'imagina être ailleurs. Le premier coup le laissa seulement étourdi, mais au troisième, il sentit le sang commencer à goutter de son nez. Le huitième lui coupa la respiration. Appuyé contre le mur, il tenta de retrouver son souffle, l'ombre de son père au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Se laisser malmener ? Se retourner contre son père ? Au moins, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de le voir s'effondrer. Quand son père cessa de se déchaîner, Louis ne sentait plus son visage, et sa vision était floue. Il vit la tête du duc s'approcher et lui siffler :

 

-Je te donne une dernière chance.

 

-Quelle chance ? marmonna Louis.

 

Le salon était instable, et sa langue était pâteuse.

 

-Le français.

 

Apprendre le français, ou : ne plus voir ses amis, renoncer à sa liberté, se soumettre une bonne fois pour toutes à son père.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon ? demanda Louis, en parvenant à focaliser ses yeux sur le visage du duc. Me jeter au cachot ?

 

Ricaner lui faisait mal aux côtes. Son père l'attrapa par le col avant de le repousser.

 

-J'en serais capable.

 

Oh, Louis s'en doutait bien.

 

 _Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux autres,_ pensa-t-il. Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe, Liam, Stanley.

 

-Va te nettoyer avant d'aller accueillir nos invités, lâcha le duc.

 

_Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux autres._

 

#

 

Harry se présenta au château du duc un bon quart d'heure avant l'horaire dont ils avaient convenu. Il avait eu peur d'arriver en retard, ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps il allait mettre à pied, alors il avait préféré prendre ses précautions. Une fois n'était pas coutume -car même l'été était toujours en demi-teinte, en Angleterre- le temps était particulièrement clément, ce jour-là. Malgré la fraîcheur matinale qui flottait encore dans l'air, Harry s'était vite retrouvé en sueur sur le trajet. Il avait retiré sa veste, mais il sentait ses cheveux coller sur son front avec la transpiration. Il allait arriver dans un état lamentable pour son premier cours. Merveilleux.

 

Il alla droit à l'intendance, comme on l'avait prié de le faire dans la lettre qui l'invitait à venir prendre ses fonctions. Ce n'était pas Peter, mais un autre intendant qui l'envoya dans le bureau du duc. Harry avala sa salive avant de frapper à la porte. Il avait rencontré des rangs bien plus élevés qu'un duc, mais c'était son nouveau départ, ici. Il devait se faire apprécier. Et surtout, se faire discret. Ce qui voulait dire, ne faire aucune bêtise, aucune maladresse qui pourrait le faire prendre en grippe. On retient toujours mieux les personnes qu'on n'aime pas. Harry était nerveux. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler du duc, et les témoignages s'accordaient tous sur un point : c'était un homme extrêmement rigoureux.

 

-Mr. Styles, j'imagine ?

 

Sa voix annonçait la couleur. Sèche comme une branche brûlée par le soleil. Son physique était lui aussi assez menaçant : sa haute stature se doublait d'une musculature plutôt impressionnante pour un homme de son âge. Et il était habillé de noir et de gris. Une sobriété tranchante. Harry se serait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences, mais les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici s'étaient souvent révélées en parfaite adéquation avec leur allure.

 

-Je ne vous imaginais pas si jeune.

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Je vous avais écrit mon âge dans la lettre, pourtant... Monsieur le duc.

 

Le duc balaya son objection d'un geste de la main.

 

-Oui, oui. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que vous _feriez_  si jeune.

 

Harry devait-il être vexé ? Il allait s'excuser -s'excuser de son  _âge_ , pour l'amour de Dieu, quand l'autre le coupa.

 

-Bon, vous m'avez l'air très compétent. J'ai moi-même fait un peu de français dans ma jeunesse. J'aimerais que vous trouviez un moyen de concentrer mon fils sur cette langue, et de lui faire faire des progrès rapides...

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-... Mais pas trop rapides non plus.  _Vous comprenez ?*_

 

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas. Le duc ne voulait pas que son fils apprenne trop rapidement le français ? Il faillit poser la question, mais se ravisa.

 

- _Je comprends *_ , répondit-il en français, d'un ton neutre.

 

Le duc l'invita à le suivre à travers un immense corridor décoré de luxueuses tentures. Mais Harry n'était plus impressionné par les décorations tapageuses depuis longtemps ; ce fut à peine s'il les remarqua.

 

-Il est censé attendre dans le jardin.

 

Ils sortirent par une vaste porte vitrée, et se retrouvèrent dehors, en haut de marches qui surplombaient un parc. Là, Harry fut impressionné. Le jardin était... extraordinaire. Grand, déjà, mais surtout coloré, et... vivant. Le duc le retint soudain par la manche, et baissa le ton :

 

-Louis peut être un peu... _dissipé,_  et c'est un euphémisme. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout écart de comportement... Cela serait grandement apprécié.

 

 _Louis_? Harry ne releva même pas la menace à peine dissimulée du duc ou ses encouragements à dénoncer son propre enfant, non, juste...  _Louis ?_ Liam avait dit que son ami s'appelait Louis. Et qu'il était noble. Et qu'il avait un père tyrannique. Harry n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement, mais... La coïncidence était un peu grande. Il semblait bien que le vœu de Liam allait être exaucé, et que Harry allait pouvoir se rendre compte par lui-même de qui était vraiment ce Louis.

 

-C'est clair ? Insista le duc, sans relâcher son bras.

 

-Limpide.

 

Harry espérait qu'il ne saisirait pas la légère ironie de son ton. Le duc se tourna vers le jardin et appela d'une voix forte :

 

-Louis !

 

Pas de réponse. Le duc émit un sifflement agacé et Harry se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas Louis qui avait décidé qu'apprendre le français était une _« urgence »_. Il n'avait pas l'air très pressé d'arriver. Le duc cria encore deux ou trois fois, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le marbre de la terrasse.

 

Finalement, une silhouette émergea d'une allée d'oliviers.

 

Louis grimpa les marches pour les rejoindre, et le souffle de Harry se coinça quelque part entre ses poumons et son cœur.

 

Le fils du duc était... Eh bien, il était...

 

Il était plus petit que son père, et un peu plus petit que Harry, aussi. (Non, cela ne faisait absolument pas d'effet à Harry). Il n'était pas du tout bâti comme le duc. Il était mince et musclé, mais une certaine douceur subsistait dans son corps. Il était souple. Il avait des... courbes. Des courbes parfaitement-  _Non_. Harry s'était promis, promis de ne plus penser comme cela. Cela lui avait attiré beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Plus jamais.  _Plus jamais._ Mais Louis était tellement... Sainte Marie mère de Dieu. Il portait ses vêtements raffinés avec une classe doublée de nonchalance. Sa peau était légèrement brunie et ses joues rougies. Ses cheveux étaient rebelles mais ils avaient l'air doux, et Harry avait terriblement envie de passer ses mains dedans, et éventuellement de tirer dessus pour pouvoir goûter ses-

 

Et ses yeux. Ses yeux. Harry leva le regard vers le ciel sans nuages pour comparer : le même bleu profond et cristallin. Les prunelles de Louis semblaient littéralement faites d'un morceau de ciel.

 

Harry voulait... Il devait s'arrêter.

 

Il regretta soudain d'avoir remis son manteau, parce qu'un regain de sueur trempa brusquement son cou.

 

-... La prochaine fois que je te dis d'être à un endroit à une heure précise, tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire attendre !

 

Harry n'avait même pas fait attention, mais cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que le duc disputait son fils, tandis que lui était absorbé dans une contemplation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

 

-J'ai à peine deux minutes de retard, protesta Louis. J'étais juste derrière les arbres ! Je n'ai pas entendu, je lisais.

 

Sa voix était étrangement aiguë pour un garçon, un peu nasillarde, mais elle avait quelque chose d'expressif, et de sensuel, qui donnait envie à Harry d'aller plonger sa tête dans l'eau sans doute glacée du bassin qu'il apercevait là-bas pour se calmer.

 

-Tu veux me faire croire ça ? grogna le duc.

 

C'était donc si incroyable que cela que Louis puisse être absorbé dans un livre ? Louis n'aimait pas lire ? Qu'est-ce que Louis aimait ?

 

-Vous pouvez aller voir vous-même, j'ai laissé le livre sur le banc, fit le fils du duc avec un aplomb étonnant.

 

Il devait être habitué aux bougonnements de son père.

 

-Bon, c'est assez, trancha le duc. Voici Harry Styles, ton professeur de français.

 

Les prunelles bleues de Louis se focalisèrent soudain sur lui. Harry lutta pour ne pas tressaillir sous l'intensité de son regard. Ce regard-là le transperçait jusqu'aux os. Les sourcils de Louis se levèrent imperceptiblement, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en une ébauche de sourire. Harry était déjà bien trop sensible, à ce sourire-là.

 

Puis il se reprit, en se fustigeant intérieurement. Il n'était pas venu ici pour reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il n'était pas venu ici pour céder de nouveau à ses penchants coupables. Il n'était pas venu ici pour s'amouracher stupidement d'un autre noble superficiel qui l'utiliserait et le jetterait à la première occasion. Il n'était pas venu ici pour retomber dans le même genre de filet. Louis était probablement comme tous les aristocrates de son âge : arrogant, insouciant, cruel. Aussi attirant qu'il soit. Harry ignora les échos de la voix de Liam, et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait toujours, sans exception, observé chez les nobles : ils pouvaient vous chérir, jusqu'au moment où ils vous détruisaient. Et ils vous détruisaient toujours. Louis ne serait pas l'exception, et Harry allait immédiatement cesser de penser à lui comme s'il y avait la moindre possibilité que leurs rapports soient un jour de... de cette sorte. Louis était son élève. Il lui apprendrait le français en tentant de ne pas l'étrangler. Il chasserait toute arrière-pensée en le regardant. Il lui suffirait de ne pas trop croiser ses yeux couleur de ciel et de ne pas trop se concentrer sur cette voix venue droit de l'enfer pour le perdre -à nouveau.

 

-Mr. Styles, je vous présente mon fils, Louis. Il porte le titre de duc de Southampton, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'utiliser, fit le duc avec un fond de mépris.

 

Une note d'amertume déforma brièvement le visage de Louis. Harry tiqua, lui aussi. Les fils aînés de nobles portaient par tradition le second titre de leur père, à partir de leur majorité, et il n'avait encore jamais entendu quelqu'un sous-entendre si clairement que son fils ne le méritait pas.

 

Et brusquement, il remarqua la trace violacée près de la tempe de Louis, et la coupure en bas de son menton.

 

 _« Il le bat souvent, tu sais »,_ avait confié Liam dans son ivresse.

 

Cela le touchait beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il en voyait les marques. Harry sentit une légère nausée l'envahir. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas parce que son père le battait que Louis était forcément une personne sympathique, mais quand même. Inconsciemment, il avait déjà choisi son camp entre Louis et son père.

 

Harry s'inclina avec respect.

 

-Monsieur le duc, salua-t-il en insistant tout exprès sur le titre.

 

Louis eut l'air étonné, et Harry vit qu'il cachait un sourire en inclinant la tête pour le saluer à son tour. Le duc en parut vaguement déconcerté, mais il ne laissa pas paraître grand chose.

 

-J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous installer dans le salon marron.

 

Ce n'était vraiment pas une suggestion, plutôt un ordre. Harry, du coin de l'œil, vit Louis se crisper imperceptiblement. Il se crispa encore plus quand son père l'attrapa par le bras pour lui glisser quelques paroles à l'oreille. Harry aurait pu parier toutes ses maigres possessions que ce n'était pas des mots doux.

 

Le duc les laissa à la porte du salon.

 

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur trois heures chaque après-midi, c'est bien cela ?

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Vous veillerez à ne pas écourter le cours d'une seule minute.

 

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre ; le duc était déjà parti. Et Louis... Où était-il ?

 

Il embrassa la pièce du regard et vit le jeune homme appuyé contre le mur, contemplant le jardin par la fenêtre du fond. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu, maintenant que son père avait quitté la pièce, mais son regard fuyait l'intérieur. Le soleil caressait son visage à travers la vitre, et la lumière lui allait bien. Il avait l'air d'apprécier être dehors. Rester trois heures enfermé à apprendre de la grammaire devait représenter un sacrifice, pour lui. Harry devinait que lui faire cours n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il se racla la gorge, planté à l'entrée du salon, sans oser bouger.

 

-Nous devrions probablement... commencer, lâcha-t-il.

 

Louis se détacha de la fenêtre pour le fixer, sans rien dire. Harry retint de toutes ses forces la rougeur qui menaçait de gagner ses joues. Le fils du duc s'approcha de la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce, saisit la carafe qui s'y trouvait et se servit un verre. C'était de l'eau. Harry ne s'attarda absolument pas sur ses lèvres quand il la porta à sa bouche.

 

-Quel âge avez-vous, Mr. Styles ?

 

-J'ai dix-huit ans, Monseigneur.

 

Louis eut un mouvement de surprise, puis balaya sa politesse d'un geste de la main. Il avait de charmantes mains, petites et immaculées, nota Harry.

 

-J'ai vingt ans. Je suis à peine plus âgé que vous. Je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber la courtoisie exagérée. Appelez-moi Louis.

 

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Harry, répliqua Harry, sans réfléchir, et c'était...

 

Il n'aurait pas dû se permettre une telle familiarité. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher de Louis.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Très bien. Nous avons un accord...  _Harry_.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Nous devrions probablement nous en tenir aux « monsieur » devant votre père, cependant, j'imagine.

 

Louis eut un sourire sans joie.

 

-Je vois que vous avez vite saisi le caractère de mon père.

 

-Eh bien... hésita Harry. Il me semble juste assez... _strict_.

 

Il regarda avec insistance les bleus de Louis. Celui-ci porta lentement la main à sa joue, comme s'il se rappelait brusquement de ses blessures. Il rougit légèrement en se détournant brusquement, et Harry comprit qu'il avait honte. Il regretta avoir signifié les avoir vues. Il avait manqué de tact. Louis reprit contenance assez rapidement, cependant.

 

-Vous avez sans doute également compris que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'apprendre le français, puisque vous êtes si perspicace.

 

Oui, Harry avait bien compris cela, en effet. Mais il était payé pour donner des cours de français. Et Louis avait bien dû accepter de les prendre. Ils devraient donc bien faire du français.

 

-Laissez-moi essayer de vous faire changer d'avis, suggéra-t-il. Le français est une très belle langue,  _Louis*_.

 

Il prononça son prénom à la française dans un réflexe, et se fit donc frissonner tout seul. Cela sonnait particulièrement érotique, et Harry avait envie de se donner une gifle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer que Louis lui plaisait, et cela n'allait pas du tout. C'était déplacé. C'était terminé. Mais pourquoi Louis devait-il être si séduisant, aussi ?

 

Louis sourit et haussa les épaules.

 

-Ça a l'air d'avoir son charme, présenté comme cela, en effet.

 

Oh, et voilà qu'il répondait, sans doute sans même en avoir conscience à ses sous-entendus involontaires. Harry était fini. Fini. Fi-ni.

 

-Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, alors... poursuivit-il avec un fond de cynisme dans sa voix.

 

-Je suis désolé.

 

Pourquoi Harry avait-il dit cela ? Louis en parut déconcerté, mais se contenta de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

 

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

 

-Certes.

 

-Vous n'êtes que le professeur de français, dit Louis. Sans une once de dédain.

 

Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler. Professeur de français. Il était là pour apprendre le français à Louis. C'était tout. Et c'était tant mieux.

 

#

 

Louis avait été surpris par la jeunesse de Harry. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'il lui avait trouvé un professeur, il avait imaginé un vieux grincheux aussi janséniste que le duc, un homme sévère qui l'assommerait de verbes irréguliers et lui donnerait envie de se balancer par la fenêtre.

 

Mais Harry était jeune. Il était aussi chaleureux, doux, plutôt souriant, avec un fond d'impertinence avec lequel Louis se sentait en adéquation. Il avait beaucoup de patience, ce dont ses professeurs n'avaient pas toujours fait preuve avec lui.

 

Louis l'aimait bien.

 

-Vous avez compris le modèle de conjugaison des verbes du premier groupe ?

 

-Mmh ?

 

Louis devait avouer qu'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, ce qui renforçait son mérite. Harry ne s'était même pas énervé quand il avait dû répéter la prononciation du verbe « être » une bonne vingtaine de fois, pas parce que Louis en avait besoin, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les dix-neuf premières fois. (Et puis aussi parce qu'il aimait bien entendre Harry dire en français  _« Vous avez compris, cette fois ?*_ »)

 

Pour sa défense, il ne supportait pas le salon marron. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce que cette pièce avait représenté, et c'était... Trop dur. C'était pour cela que son père les avait envoyés ici. Pour le punir. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Cet homme était un démon.

 

Résultat, Louis était encore plus aimanté par la lumière de l'extérieur et la végétation qui pointait dans son champ de vision. Il aurait juste voulu être au Ciel.

 

-Louis, soupira Harry. Faites un effort, je vous en prie.

 

Louis arracha son regard de la fenêtre et se tourna vers Harry, qui le fixait avec lassitude et... compassion ?

 

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai juste... pas la tête à ça.

 

-Vous voulez prendre une petite pause ? suggéra son professeur. Après tout, cela doit bien faire une heure et demie que nous sommes sur les verbes français...

 

- _Oui *_ , fit Louis avec soulagement.

 

Harry eut un léger sourire. Louis aimait bien le voir sourire. C'était une pensée étrange, cependant.

 

-Vous aurez au moins retenu une chose à ce cours...

 

Louis se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes dans la pièce. Il détestait rester assis des heures comme cela.

 

-Vous n'êtes pas de la région, je me trompe ? demanda Louis.

 

Cela faisait depuis le début du cours qu'il essayait de poser cette question à Harry, intrigué par le jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'avait pas tellement laissé de place pour une conversation entre deux règles de grammaire. Harry se raidit.

 

-Non, en effet, finit-il par répondre.

 

-D'où venez-vous ? Vous viviez en France ?

 

Harry hésita clairement, cette fois.

 

-Dans mon enfance. Mais depuis quelques années, j'étais à Londres.

 

Il avait parlé très vite, comme pour que sa réponse passe inaperçue. Louis ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il était vraiment curieux.

 

-Vous étiez à la cour ?

 

-Non, fit Harry, et sa voix paraissait étouffée. Je n'ai pas le statut social pour ça.

 

-Mais avec votre culture, vous auriez pu...

 

- _Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça *_ , lâcha Harry.

 

Louis ne comprit pas un mot de ce que Harry venait de dire en français, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il croisa son regard, et se tut immédiatement. Ses yeux verts le _suppliaient_ littéralement de ne pas insister. C'était assez suspect. Louis se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il quitte Londres. Londres, c'était quand même bien plus excitant que Cleveland, pour des jeunes gens de leur âge. Louis ne serait certainement pas parti, lui, s'il avait eu la possibilité de vivre là-bas. Mais il ne savait rien de Harry ; sans doute avait-il ses raisons. Raisons dont il ne semblait pas prêt à faire part à Louis.

 

-Je suis désolé. Je crois que nous devrions reprendre, marmonna Harry.

 

-Très bien.

 

Louis se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, légèrement vexé.

 

-Je vous ai froissé ?

 

Etait-il si évident ?

 

-Pas le moins du monde. Vous avez le droit de garder votre mystère.

 

-Vous êtes froissé.

 

-Mais non ! Se rebiffa Louis, en relevant la tête, prêt à s'énerver.

 

Mais Harry avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, qui éclairait ses traits, et Louis sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer.

 

-Et si je vous apprenais à exprimer votre colère en français ? Un vocabulaire qui pourrait vous être utile au quotidien, non ?

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ah, Harry l'avait bien cerné.

 

Il l'aimait vraiment bien. Le français n'était pas si terrible, avec lui.

 

Il nota quand même dans un coin de son esprit que Harry avait habilement détourné la conversation de son passé. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de le forcer à exhumer ses blessures.

 

*

 

La routine des cours s'installa, et Louis en oubliait presque qu'ils n'étaient qu'une prison dorée, imposés et contrôlés par son père. Louis savait que son père convoquait régulièrement Harry dans son bureau pour lui demander comment se passaient les leçons. Mais Louis savait aussi que Harry ne pouvait pas dire du mal de lui.

 

Harry était de son côté.

 

Louis avait bien vu qu'il se méfiait, au début. Qu'il était arrivé au château en ayant décidé qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer. Et d'ailleurs, Louis avait aussi décidé qu'il n'aimerait pas Harry. Mais au final, c'était dur de lui résister. Et il pensait que Harry n'était pas trop dégoûté par sa compagnie non plus.

 

Le problème, c'était qu'objectivement, Louis n'apprenait rien.

 

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela.

 

Déjà, Louis n'avait jamais tellement aimé apprendre. Il était plus attiré par l'action, l'expérience, l'apprentissage sur le terrain, que par le gavage de connaissances théoriques. Apprendre une langue, c'était un sacré défi à relever pour lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment de motivation. Il avait presque envie de prendre des cours pendant des années pour en ressortir sans savoir un mot de français, juste pour contredire son père.

 

Ensuite, il y avait le cadre. Le salon marron lui renvoyait ses échos de hurlements et de mort à chaque fois qu'il y mettait un pied, ils résonnaient dans sa poitrine comme le fracas du marteau, et il ne pouvait pas les évacuer, à moins de fixer l'extérieur. Ou éventuellement, Harry.

 

Harry arrivait à le faire se concentrer sur le cours, parfois. Il faisait d'énormes efforts pour l'intéresser, pour rendre la leçon vivante. Et parfois, cela marchait. Il lui donnait du vocabulaire amusant, ou concret. Louis savait dire en français de trente-six manières différentes qu'il était  _énervé*_ , ou _bouleversé*_ , ou  _de mauvaise humeur*_. Harry lui avait même appris des insultes sans le vouloir, quand il s'était cogné les orteils pour la énième fois dans le pied de la table (Harry était très maladroit). Harry avait alors lâché un  _putain de bordel de Dieu*_  et cela avait tellement plu à Louis qu'il l'avait obligé à le répéter, et à lui en apprendre d'autres. Harry avait fait mine d'être consterné, mais une étincelle brillait dans ses prunelles. Louis s'était senti fondre devant ce regard là.

 

C'était le dernier problème.

 

Quand Harry réussissait à capter son attention, Louis avait tendance à se focaliser non pas sur ce qu'il disait, pas sur son français, mais sur  _lui_. Il se concentrait sur Harry. C'était ce qui l'apaisait le plus. C'était ce qui changeait peu à peu la tonalité de la pièce. Il connaissait son visage par cœur, maintenant. Il se concentrait sur la gravité chaude de sa voix, et non sur les significations de ses paroles. Il se concentrait sur la blancheur de sa peau. Il se concentrait sur la courbe de ses sourcils. Il se concentrait sur la plénitude de ses lèvres et la clarté de son sourire. Il se concentrait sur ses boucles qui lui tombaient, éparses, presque jusqu'aux épaules. Il se concentrait sur ses yeux, qui renfermaient un vert aussi vif qu'un feu follet. Et il avait envie de porter la main à son visage et caresser les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues, quand Harry riait vraiment.

 

Au début, il s'était juste dit qu'il s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il était une nouveauté, et parce qu'il avait une apparence rassurante. Il s'était dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais il n'avait jamais regardé Liam comme cela, par exemple, ou un autre de ses amis. Il n'avait jamais regardé  _personne_ comme cela, en fait. Et il percevait l'étendue de ce que cela voulait dire, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

 

Quand Louis se surprenait à faire cela, il perdait complètement pied. Parce que  _cela_ , ce n'était pas normal. Alors, il arrêtait de regarder Harry, il se fermait complètement, et il n'écoutait plus. Les flots de grammaire étaient remplacés par les battements affolés de son cœur et ses  _Oh mon Dieu mais Harry est un garçon un homme et moi aussi je ne peux pas le regarder comme ça._

 

Et Louis n'apprenait rien.

 

Les pires jours étaient ceux où Harry semblait répondre à son intérêt involontairement un peu trop appuyé. Souvent, Harry rougissait en le voyant et cachait son trouble sous une brusque toux. Souvent, Harry s'embrouillait dans ce qu'il était en train de dire, et un silence gêné s'installait pendant plusieurs secondes, parce que Louis était évidemment incapable de l'aider à reprendre son fil. Souvent, Harry se mordait la lèvre en le fixant, se tortillant bizarrement sur sa chaise. Parfois, Harry lui rendait ses regards, le transperçait de ses prunelles émeraude. Parfois, l'ambiance se chargeait d'une tension sur laquelle Louis était incapable de mettre des mots, mais qui était là, palpable.

 

Une fois, Louis avait harcelé Harry pour qu'il lui apprenne du vocabulaire sexuel, étant qui il était, et toujours prêt à taquiner son monde. Louis avait vu que cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise, et il avait d'autant plus insisté. L'ambiance avait changé. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il insistait. Il avait l'impression de faire des avances à Harry, et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Harry s'était tu pendant un moment, et brusquement il avait dit, d'une voix rauque :

 

-Très bien, voilà une phrase.  _Je veux te faire jouir.*_

 

Louis avait avalé sa salive au lieu de rire, et s'était risqué à répéter, presque dans un murmure :

 

- _Je veux te faire jouir.*_

 

Et ils étaient restés là à se regarder, longtemps, en silence, alors que la pluie frappait les carreaux, aussi assourdissante que le cœur de Louis dans ses côtes.

 

Parfois, Louis avait le sentiment que Harry était près de se jeter par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser.

 

Et le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il ne le repousserait sans doute pas.

 

Le pire, c'était que ces jours-là étaient aussi les meilleurs.

 

*

 

Louis quitta l'intérieur douillet du château pour se retrouver sous des trombes d'eau, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il avait besoin d'aller à son refuge. Il boitilla à travers ronces et broussailles, déchirant son pantalon, aggravant les plaies toutes fraîches de ses épaules, mais peu importait.

 

Son père l'avait frappé, aujourd'hui, encore. Il avait commis l'erreur de demander à Stan de passer au château dans la soirée -cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus- et son père était rentré plus tôt que prévu de son rendez-vous avec le notaire à cause de la tempête qui se préparait. Il était resté inflexible et avait prié le pauvre Stanley de s'en aller, malgré le danger de repartir sur les routes. Louis lui avait tenu tête, insistant au moins pour qu'ils prêtent un cheval à son ami, pour que la route jusqu'au village soit moins pénible. Le duc avait consenti, mais dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, il avait sorti sa canne, et les coups avaient plu, durs et implacables, les gémissements de Louis couverts par les hurlements du vent. Puis il avait cessé, laissant son fils chancelant et haletant, et il l'avait interrogé sur son français. Évidemment, Louis avait été incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Alors son père avait de nouveau levé sa canne, et les larmes qui avaient jailli au coin de ses yeux venaient autant de la douleur que de la frustration d'avoir prouvé à son père qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, et qu'il n'avait rien appris. Il avait honte que Harry se soit tant démené pour lui donner les bases en français et que son esprit soit resté blanc au moment voulu. Il espérait juste que sa stupidité ne retomberait pas sur son professeur. Soudain, en pensant à Harry, la correction humiliante infligée par son père lui avait paru plus supportable. Soudain, il avait eu terriblement peur que son père ne renvoie Harry, et qu'il ne le revoit plus jamais. Harry était un ami, son  _seul_  ami, en ce moment.

 

Mais Louis voyait qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de cette définition.

 

L'après-midi qui avait précédé le fiasco avec son père, il s'était passé quelque chose. Louis était dos à lui, durant une de leurs pauses, regardant le parc dehors, comme à son habitude, et Harry avait murmuré quelque chose en français :

 

- _Tu es tellement beau.*_

 

Et Louis avait compris. Parce que Harry lui avait rabâché la conjugaison du verbe « être » depuis leur premier cours et que cela avait fini par rentrer, et qu'il lui avait appris les adjectifs de qualité la semaine précédente, en les mimant, ce qui l'avait amusé (Louis retenait toujours mieux quand il s'amusait. Harry disait qu'il était pire que les enfants auxquels il avait pu enseigner dans le passé.). Et Harry savait que Louis savait. Il savait qu'en lui disant une chose pareille, Louis comprendrait. Il avait fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais...

 

Louis était troublé,  _bordel.*_

 

Il était perdu, et il avait besoin d'aller au Ciel.

 

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure avec des mains tremblantes et se rua dans le salon au moment où un éclair déchirait la nuit. Il s'appuya contre un mur, un peu hagard, et tituba jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce construite toute en longueur. Il tomba à genoux devant et enfouit sa tête dans un des coussins, qui n'avait jamais tout à fait perdu l'odeur du parfum de sa mère. Il mettrait sans doute du sang sur le tissu, mais tant pis. De toute façon, il était le seul à venir ici. Il ne pleura pas, mais il hurla en silence. Au bout d'un long moment, il se redressa, et il s'adressa au portrait de la duchesse, qui était accroché au-dessus de lui.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Maman ?

 

Il se releva lentement, repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, complètement débraillé, trempé, les yeux gonflés et écarquillés, couvert de bleus. Harry ne le trouverait certainement pas beau, à cet instant.

 

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

 

Il hoqueta pathétiquement, et continua à poser les questions qui se bousculaient tous les jours dans son esprit. Cela faisait un bien fou de les formuler à haute voix.

 

-Est-ce que c'est possible que je sois... Que je sois attiré... de cette façon-là par  _Harry_?

 

Quelques semaines à le fréquenter et le monde ne tournait plus rond. Il n'avait jamais envisagé être confronté à cela un jour. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible... Si cela arrivait vraiment. Cela devait cesser.

 

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Père ? Est-ce que je dois continuer à subir, pour le bien des filles ? Pour reprendre le titre et le domaine ?

 

Si le duc ne le tuait pas avant.

 

-Est-ce que je devrais juste... Partir ?

 

Seuls le vent furieux et le tempo des gouttes sur la toiture lui répondirent. Le vertige le rattrapa et Louis s'effondra sur le sol.

 

 

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais il rentrait tous les jours de ses leçons avec Louis avec le sourire. Pas parce que son enseignement était particulièrement fructueux, loin de là (Louis était sans surprise un élève assez impossible à canaliser), mais parce qu'il devait bien l'avouer, il appréciait la présence du jeune duc. Il aimait être avec lui. A vrai dire, il avait su dès la seconde où il l'avait vu qu'il allait l'aimer, et qu'il ferait voler ses a priori en éclat. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui était différent. Quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, mais... C'était juste arrivé. Et Harry était dans un sacré pétrin, parce que Louis l'aimantait un peu plus chaque jour.

 

Louis était l'héritier d'une immense fortune ; Harry n'avait rien, n' _était_ rien. Et pourtant il le traitait comme son égal. Louis n'était pas arrogant, ni insupportable. Il ne cherchait pas à le manipuler.

 

(C'était assez facile à savoir, parce que ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage).

  
Certes, il gardait des mimiques d'aristocrate. Il avait une sorte d'élégance racée dans sa démarche, et la confiance de quelqu'un qui avait été élevé... pour être quelqu'un. Alors bien sûr, il avait des côtés agaçants, mais il était aussi franc, enthousiaste, amusant, taquin, loyal, plaisant, généreux.

 

Quand sa mère l'avait interrogé sur sa première leçon, il était resté vague.  _« Il n'a pas l'air si terrible pour un noble »_ , avait-il dit. Anne avait haussé les sourcils, et l'avait observé rentrer de bonne humeur pendant toute une semaine avant de l'obliger à convenir que Louis était plus que « pas si terrible ».

 

C'était d'autant plus étonnant que son père était une vraie plaie, ce qui faisait soupçonner à Harry que Louis était décidément une exception, noblesse de province ou pas noblesse de province. Le duc était tout ce qu'il haïssait chez les nobles. Il le prenait pour son valet. Quand il lui parlait dans son bureau, il levait à peine la tête et le congédiait d'un geste du doigt. Mais il aurait pu être une crème avec Harry qu'il l'aurait quand même détesté, pour la façon dont il traitait Louis. Il guettait les faux pas de son fils comme l'arrivée du Messie. Harry avait décidé qu'il n'entrerait jamais dans son petit jeu, et quand le duc lui demandait comment se passaient les leçons, environ une fois par semaine, il abreuvait Louis de compliments. Il évitait de mentionner les pauses qu'il accordait à son élève quand il voyait qu'il n'était plus du tout concentré, pendant lesquelles ils finissaient en général par rire comme des gamins ensemble ; il évitait de mentionner le temps que Louis passait à regarder par la fenêtre et à triturer ses ongles. Le duc le regardait avec suspicion, et sous-entendait qu'il était peut-être trop stupide pour se rendre compte que Louis n'était pas assez appliqué, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention.

 

Harry ne faisait attention qu'à Louis.

 

On ne forçait pas l'indifférence, et Louis était loin de le laisser indifférent.

 

Harry se détestait de ressentir en sa présence ce qu'il avait tenté de fuir si fort. Il croyait que cette fois, après avoir tout enterré à Londres et dans son jardin secret, il pourrait refouler. Il croyait avoir été dégoûté à jamais de ce genre d'attirance par ses mésaventures. Il croyait avoir appris de ses brûlures. Il croyait même qu'il pourrait trouver une jeune fille convenable et l'épouser, ne serait-ce que pour sauver les apparences. Mais voilà, Louis était apparu comme un tourbillon de bleu et de soleil, et la chute avait été rude. Il avait su tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, parce que cela lui était déjà arrivé. Louis lui plaisait comme Sophia plaisait à Liam, et c'était une catastrophe. Encore un noble, en plus, nom de Dieu. Cela compliquait encore plus l'affaire. Avec un homme du peuple, il aurait pu à la limite discrètement tenter sa chance et prendre le risque de se faire repousser ; il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres conséquences qu'un regard mauvais de la part du jeune homme en question. La noblesse, c'était une autre affaire. Un réseau pervers qui bruissait de rumeurs. Un réseau qui l'avait déjà abattu une fois. Une liaison avec un autre noble était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver.

 

Louis était une tornade, et il était absolument hors d'atteinte.

 

Harry se détestait d'avoir seulement envisagé la possibilité de se rapprocher de Louis de cette manière, d'avoir effectué ce rapide et honteux raisonnement _est-ce que je pourrais dans l'absolu un jour toucher sa peau._ C'était  _mal._  Il s'était juré. Plus jamais. Quelle que soit la personne, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son esprit suivre ce genre de raisonnements. Il s'était préparé à rejeter la tentation, et voilà qu'il passait ses journées avec elle.

 

Louis défiait toute logique. Il échappait à la gravité. Son sourire le faisait transpirer et les petites rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il riait lui donnaient des papillons dans l'estomac. Il se noyait dans le bleu de ses prunelles, et il avait envie de se presser contre son corps. Tout le temps.

 

Chaque cours était une lutte contre lui-même. Même lorsqu'il était chez lui, il continuait de faire attention, évitant soigneusement de mentionner Louis plus que ce que l'exigeait une conversation basique, pour que sa mère ne se doute rien. Personne ne devait se douter de rien. Harry pouvait le faire. Il pouvait ignorer les réactions de son organisme quand il voyait Louis, et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait prétendre avec tout le monde qu'il supportait Louis, ce qui rendait les leçons moins pénibles, et voilà tout. Il pouvait le faire.

 

Mais Louis ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Parfois, il... Harry s'interrogeait. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune duc soit homosexuel, s'était convaincu qu'il ne l'était pas, mais parfois... Il avait le même genre de réactions que lui. Et parfois il lui semblait... Eh bien, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient engagés dans un jeu de séduction. Harry se disait que ce n'était sans doute que les élucubrations de son esprit, égaré par son attirance, que Louis ne pouvait rationnellement pas lui faire des  _avances_ , à  _lui_ , mais parfois, il lui semblait que le trouble était réciproque.

 

Et Harry ne savait pas comment il allait résister, si Louis le voulait aussi.

 

*

 

Tard dans la soirée, on frappa à leur porte. Harry ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Peter, l'intendant du château.

 

-Monsieur Louis m'envoie pour vous dire que ce n'est pas la peine de venir demain, ni après-demain.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Il est souffrant.

 

Peter lui lança le même regard que ce premier soir, à l'auberge, et Harry comprit.

 

*

 

Harry retourna au château trois jours plus tard, et honnêtement, il avait un peu peur de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver le jeune duc.

 

Quand il entra dans le salon marron, Louis était agrippé au battant de la fenêtre.

 

Le cœur de Harry sombra quand il se retourna. Les bleus s'étaient un peu estompés sur son visage, mais ils étaient là, et Harry l'avait assez observé pour voir que chaque mouvement lui était douloureux. Il ne put retenir une grimace alors qu'il marchait avec une lenteur inhabituelle jusqu'à la table.

 

Il se sentait bien trop concerné par la douleur de Louis, au point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup, lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 

-Louis... Est-ce que... souffla-t-il.

 

Louis le coupa.

 

-Ne dites rien. S'il vous plaît, juste... Faisons du français.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Mais quand Louis passa près de lui, il lui effleura brièvement le cou, dans un geste de réconfort dont il espérait que le duc ne se formaliserait pas. Louis eut un léger soupir et s'arrêta une seconde contre ce contact, comme pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait sa compassion, et peut-être pour lui signifier autre chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, parce qu'il se figea brusquement et son visage se tendit de nouveau.

 

Après cela, Louis se ferma pour le reste de l'après-midi, assorti à l'orage qui avait fait rage quelques jours plus tôt.

 

*

 

-Louis, vous n'apprenez pas, lâcha Harry à la fin d'un cours.

 

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Il savait depuis le début que les progrès de Louis étaient beaucoup trop lents et qu'il n'arrivait pas à être assez attentif pour réellement apprendre le français, mais il avait attendu de voir si cela s'améliorait, puis il avait attendu que Louis soit remis de l'affrontement quelconque qu'il avait eu avec son père et qui l'avait laissé taciturne et sombre pendant une bonne semaine, en plus d'atteint physiquement.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air las.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, que mes leçons soient quelque peu inutiles, au fond. Bon, bien sûr, ça atteint un peu mon ego de voir que je suis si mauvais professeur...

 

Louis secoua furieusement la tête.

 

-Ce n'est pas de vous d'où vient le problème. Vous êtes parfait.

 

Harry s'abstint de rougir (avec difficulté), et poursuivit.

 

-Mais c'est surtout pour votre père. Je n'approuve pas le fait que vous étudiiez une langue pour le contenter, dit-il en baissant la voix, mais...

 

Louis haussa les sourcils en attendant la fin de la phrase.

 

-J'ai peur qu'il soit mécontent, avoua Harry.

 

-Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile de trouver du travail pour quelqu'un comme vous par ici, s'il vous renvoie...

 

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peur pour  _vous_ , chuchota presque Harry.

 

Il pensa qu'il était allé trop loin, au vu du silence qui s'installa dans la pièce. Harry paniqua. Oh, mon Dieu. Louis allait sans doute l'envoyer au diable parce qu'il avait franchi les frontières de la familiarité.  _Bordel*_ , il ne pouvait pas avoir Louis fâché contre lui. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Mais Louis le surprit en articulant finalement :

 

-C'est... inhabituel. Que, hum. Quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi, comme ça.

 

Et juste après il dit :

 

-Merci.

 

Harry était bien trop affecté.

 

-La semaine dernière, quand j'étais... mal en point. Mon père m'avait demandé de lui montrer mes progrès en français. Et j'ai été incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase. J'aimerais lui prouver que je connais un peu de français pour qu'il soit moins dur avec moi, mais ça ne vient pas. J'ai retenu des choses-

 

Harry dut avoir l'air dubitatif parce que Louis s'anima soudain :

 

-Si ! Pour de vrai ! J'ai retenu  _certaines_  choses, mais... Je mélange tout. Je n'arrive pas à relier.

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Je comprends. Mais c'est normal, puisque vous n'écoutez au mieux que la moitié du cours à chaque fois.

 

-Désolé, grimaça Louis. J'ai juste des problèmes de concentration...

 

-Mais d'où viennent-ils ? Si je ne suis pas un professeur terrible, et que vous n'êtes pas complètement rebuté par la matière, alors quel est le problème ? Quel est le problème, Louis ? répéta Harry.

 

Il y eut de nouveau un silence prolongé. Louis fixait un coin du salon.

 

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce salon qui vous perturbe ? fit Harry, en tentant d'assembler tout ce qu'il avait pu remarquer dans le comportement de Louis.

 

Il avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, au début du cours. Il ne se détendait que lorsque Harry commençait à parler.

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête. Harry avait vu juste, visiblement.

 

-Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un autre endroit où nous pourrions travailler ? suggéra-t-il. Un endroit où vous vous sentiriez plus en confiance ? Dehors ?

 

-Non, je risque d'être encore plus facilement distrait...

 

-Une autre pièce ? … Votre chambre, peut-être ?

 

Harry réussit à empêcher sa voix de trembler en proposant que Louis et lui aillent étudier dans sa chambre. Mon Dieu. Dans sa  _chambre_. Tous les deux. Voilà une perspective qui ouvrait la porte à tous les fantasmes qu'il essayait désespérément de refréner.

 

Louis le fixa comme s'il devinait le train de ses pensées. Quel embarras. Il eut l'air pensif.

 

-Je vais y réfléchir.

 

#

 

Louis était planté devant le pavillon de sa mère, et il hésitait. Quand Harry lui avait parlé de trouver un endroit où il se sentirait plus en confiance, c'était à celui-là qu'il avait tout de suite pensé, évidemment. Partout ailleurs dans le manoir, son père avait laissé sa trace. Après la mort de la duchesse, il avait tout réorganisé. Tout était à son image. Tout renvoyait à sa sévérité. Même la chambre de Louis avait été arrangée selon ses soins, et ce n'était pas qu'il ne supportait pas d'être dans sa chambre, c'était juste qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il y apprendrait beaucoup mieux le français. Le Ciel, au contraire, représentait un cocon rassurant. C'était là qu'il arrivait à finir ses livres, qu'il pouvait rester assis en paix plus longtemps que son caractère sautillant le lui permettait n'importe où ailleurs. C'était probablement le meilleur endroit pour se concentrer sur des leçons de français.

 

Mais.

 

Amener Harry ici, c'était lui permettre de pénétrer dans son refuge, jusqu'ici inviolé. C'était prendre le risque qu'il ne se sente plus vraiment chez lui dans ce lieu. Harry verrait les vestiges de sa mère, et comprendrait les cicatrices les plus enfouies de Louis. Même ses amis les plus proches n'étaient jamais venus ici. En amenant le jeune bouclé au Ciel, Louis se rendait vulnérable. Louis s'ouvrirait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un.

 

Peut-être qu'il était temps.

 

*

 

Le jour d'après, il attendit Harry dans le vestibule d'entrée du château. S'il hésitait encore, ses doutes se dissipèrent en apercevant la haute silhouette du jeune homme et le sourire sincère qu'il lui adressa en le voyant.

 

-Suivez-moi, murmura-t-il. Je sais où nous pouvons aller. C'est au fond du parc.

 

Ils longèrent le mur du château pour faire le tour sans que le duc ne les voie s'il avait l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre à ce moment précis. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne vérifiait plus que Louis était bien en train de travailler avec Harry (il n'avait manqué que les deux jours où il n'avait pas pu se lever à cause de ses membres meurtris), mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'il les intercepte et leur demande où ils allaient. Le duc ne savait pas que Louis avait gardé la clé du pavillon et continuait de s'y rendre et de l'entretenir, avec l'aide de Constance, une domestique qui venait d'arriver à leur service -à peine quinze ans- quand sa mère était décédée, et qui avait gardé une grande affection pour elle. Elle ne le dérangeait jamais. Elle était la seule à savoir que Louis allait souvent là-bas.

 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 

C'était étrange, de faire le chemin avec Harry. Quand il passa les ronces et les branches rebelles qui barraient l'accès à la clairière, il n'était plus seul à vouloir et pouvoir les franchir, et il devait se préoccuper de Harry, qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit et avançait en terrain inconnu et quelque peu hostile. Louis retint soigneusement les broussailles les plus acérées pour lui dégager le passage. Quand Harry trébucha -pour la quatrième fois- sur une racine et faillit s'étaler dans la terre, Louis le rattrapa par le bras et le remit sur pied.

 

-Merci, fit Harry, un peu essoufflé.

 

-Pas de quoi.

 

-Je ne suis pas très sportif, ajouta Harry avec un rire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait se battre contre une jungle sauvage pour arriver là où vous voulez aller.

 

Louis trouvait Harry courageux. Il n'avait pas abandonné. Il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois jusqu'ici, et même là, c'était seulement une plaisanterie. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas que Harry ait saisi l'importance de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour Louis. Harry était vraiment sensible. Il le comprenait.

 

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, promit Louis.

 

Ils débouchèrent dans la clairière, sortirent de l'ombre pour entrer dans la lumière de l'après-midi, et le Ciel se dressait devant eux, fier et accueillant. Louis entendit Harry siffler d'admiration derrière lui.

 

-C'est magnifique, dit-il, et lorsque Louis se retourna vers lui, il vit de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

 

Ils grimpèrent les marches de marbre, et Louis déverrouilla la porte.

 

-C'est ma mère qui l'a fait construire, expliqua-t-il à Harry. Elle l'a appelé l'Olympe.

 

Il préférait ne pas dire que lui le surnommait le Ciel, pour l'instant. C'était trop personnel. Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux. C'était mignon.

 

-Tout est très... français, remarqua-t-il après qu'il se soit détaché de la contemplation de la rangée de miroirs à dorures du couloir.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Ma mère admirait beaucoup la France. La culture française, le style français...

 

-Les prénoms français, acheva Harry avec un sourire. Tout s'explique.

 

-Je suis le reflet de sa passion, soupira Louis comme si cela le dérangeait, alors qu'il adorait son nom, et qu'il adorait le fait qu'il renvoie explicitement à quelque chose que sa mère chérie avait tant aimé.

 

Louis les mena dans le salon principal, celui avec les dizaines de vitres et le portrait de la duchesse. Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau.

 

-Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

 

Louis eut une brusque inspiration.

 

-Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, maintenant, proposa-t-il. Je viens de vous laisser rentrer dans l'endroit qui compte le plus à mes yeux... C'est pratiquement comme si vous lisiez mon journal intime.

 

Harry en parut décontenancé.

 

-Vous êtes sûr ?

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Oui. Je vous considère comme un ami. Mais si vous ne préférez pas...

 

-Non, non. Je- ça me touche.

 

Il y eut un silence, mais pas inconfortable. Juste pour marquer le nouveau tournant que venaient de prendre leurs rapports.

 

-Comment est-elle morte ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Votre- Ta mère. Comment est-elle morte ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, ajouta Harry.

 

-En couches. En essayant de mettre au monde ma quatrième petite sœur.

 

Il hésita le temps d'une respiration heurtée.

 

-Dans le salon marron.

 

Harry sursauta, tournant vers lui un regard horrifié. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

- _Louis_. C'est affreux, comment... Tu aurais dû le dire, nous serions allés autre part plus tôt !

 

Il avait vraiment l'air choqué, et Louis sentit une chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

 

-Ce n'est pas si dramatique.

 

-Mais si ! Comment le duc …

 

-C'est le genre de choses que mon père aime bien m'imposer, ricana Louis.

 

Harry serra les poings. La fureur traversa brusquement ses traits, et Louis en fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry en colère.

 

-Alors le salon marron était l'ancienne chambre de ta mère ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses pas te concentrer là-dedans, constata le bouclé.

 

Louis haussa de nouveau les épaules, un peu gêné de se sentir mis à nu.

 

-Mais ici, c'est comme si elle était vivante, souffla Harry, en caressant les murs blancs et roses de sa main.

 

_Exactement._

 

-Tu peux sentir sa présence.

 

_Tous les jours._

 

 _-_ Ça ne symbolise pas la mort, mais la vie.

 

_J'entends son cœur battre dans les murs._

 

-Cet endroit... Il est un peu... hors du monde... Hors du temps.

 

La gorge de Louis se serra. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry s'était approché de lui avant qu'il ne lui prenne gentiment le poignet, pressant à peine ses doigts contre sa peau. Louis se tourna vers lui, et vit que ses yeux étaient un peu humides. Comme les siens, sans doute.

 

-Oui, murmura-t-il simplement.

 

Hors du temps. Le Ciel était hors du temps, baigné d'une clarté qui ne faiblissait jamais.

 

Et Harry l'illuminait encore plus.

 

*

 

Louis entra complètement hors d'haleine au  _Lonely Rider_ , enveloppé dans un long manteau noir pour être sûr de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

 

-Hé, le croque-mitaine, par ici ! lança une voix familière.

 

Louis secoua la tête en soupirant, mais se dépêcha de se glisser sur le banc à côté de Liam, qu'il étreignit brièvement. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Stanley, Louis avait préféré être plus prudent. Celui-ci était là aussi, d'ailleurs, tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux par-dessus la table. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'accueillaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si Louis ne les avait pas exclus de sa vie pendant si longtemps, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

 

-Comment ça va ? demanda Stan.

 

-Je suis épuisé, lâcha Louis, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. J'ai fait tout le chemin en courant à moitié pour ne pas me retrouver sous la pluie.

 

-Tu n'as pas pris ton cheval ? s'étonna Liam, en le regardant d'un air compatissant.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas assez discret. Mon père ne doit pas se douter que je suis sorti.

 

Liam grimaça.

 

-Ça ne s'arrange pas avec lui, alors ? Les cours de français, ça ne lui suffit pas ?

 

Louis s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix féminine glissa à son oreille :

 

-Tu veux que j'accroche ton manteau près de la cheminée ?

 

Louis se retourna vers Elodie, lui souriant avec gratitude.

 

-Ce serait très gentil.

 

La jeune serveuse lui sourit en retour et se saisit de son vêtement. Louis fixa distraitement sa longue silhouette alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'âtre, et Liam se méprit sur son intérêt :

 

-Elo ! Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, quand tu auras fini avec ces tables, d'accord ? Appelle Sophia aussi !

 

La taverne était quasiment vide, ce soir. Le mauvais temps avait dû décourager des clients. Les employés pouvaient donc se permettre de souffler un peu. Louis soupira intérieurement. Il aimait bien Sophia, et il aimait bien Elodie, mais... Il aurait préféré parler seul à seul avec ses amis. Surtout qu'Elodie chercherait à le faire monter avec elle, comme d'habitude, et il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Il n'avait jamais vraiment la tête à cela, en réalité. Ce n'était pas que la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas... Enfin, elle était très belle. C'était la première fille avec qui il avait eu un semblant d'expérience sexuelle. Et aussi la seule, à ce jour. Et cela n'avait pas été très fréquent. Louis avait aimé avoir ses lèvres autour de lui, et caresser son corps nu -bien sûr qu'il avait aimé, Dieu du ciel, il fallait avoir un problème physiologique pour rester parfaitement indifférent à cela, mais... Les deux ou trois fois où il l'avait accompagnée dans sa chambre, cela avait été plus par convenance que par réel désir. Il n'avait pas voulu mourir idiot. Il avait plus eu l'impression de remplir son devoir. Il faisait l'amour par curiosité. Peut-être qu'Elodie ne lui plaisait juste pas assez.

 

-Tu disais, sur ton père ? reprit Liam.

 

-Ah, oui. Non, il n'est jamais content. Le français se passe très bien, mais...

 

-Tu apprends le français, Monsieur le duc ? interrogea Elodie en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

 

Ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient tous par leurs prénoms depuis des années, mais Louis supposait que la jeune fille trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'amusant à prononcer son titre de temps en temps.

 

-Oui, sur ordre paternel, ironisa Louis. Mais mon professeur est très...

 

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment décrire Harry. Sympathique ? Agréable ? Amusant ? Mystérieux ? Intéressant ? Compatissant ? Souriant ? Eclatant ?  _Attirant ?_

 

-Très quoi ? répéta Stanley, et il s'aperçut que tout le monde attendait la fin de sa phrase.

 

-Très... compétent, acheva-t-il misérablement.

 

-Eh bien, tant mieux. Au moins le vieux dragon sait faire  _une_ chose bien dans sa vie : choisir des professeurs, ricana Liam.

 

-J'ai toujours aimé les sonorités du français... murmura Elodie d'un air rêveur.

 

-C'est assez érotique, approuva Sophia.

 

Cela l'était. Cela l'était quand c'était Harry qui le parlait.

 

-Tu ne veux pas prendre des leçons avec Louis ? lança-t-elle à Liam, qui lui renvoya une expression blasée.

 

-Je ne suis pas assez intellectuel pour ça, ma chérie, désolé. Je préfère les choses plus  _physiques_.

 

Quand les ricanements se furent tus autour de la table, Elodie s'écria soudain, en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu :

 

-Mais, Sophia ! Je ne vous ai toujours pas rapporté les dernières rumeurs en provenance de la cour...

 

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? soupira Louis.

 

Il aimait la compagnie de ses amis, mais elle était un peu fatigante. Aujourd'hui, il n'aspirait qu'à une soirée tranquille. Son esprit se lova sans qu'il le veuille contre la pensée qu'il aimerait la passer avec Harry.

 

-Absolument, martela Sophia. Je veux être au courant de ce que tous ces nobles fabriquent, c'est toujours tellement romanesque !

 

-Je suis noble et ma vie n'est pas particulièrement romanesque, fit Louis.

 

_A moins que tu appelles « romanesque » se faire taper dessus à la canne par un père tyrannique et voir sa mère agoniser dans une mare de sang._

 

Sophia balaya son objection en agitant une main boudeuse.

 

-Mais toi, Louis, tu n'es pas un vrai noble. Tu es plus du côté des gens comme nous. Tu es un rebelle.

 

Louis se dit qu'il aimerait bien être un rebelle ; peut-être qu'il trouverait enfin le courage de tenir tête au duc, s'il avait cela en lui.

 

-Bon, chouina Elodie, vous voulez entendre l'histoire, ou pas ? C'est un étranger de passage, un messager du roi, qui me l'a racontée.

 

Louis se resservit un verre.

 

-Alors voilà, il y aurait eu un scandale, il y a deux ou trois mois...

 

-Deux ou trois mois ?! S'exclama Sophia. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on en entend parler ? Oh, je déteste ce patelin ! On s'y ennuie à mourir. J'aimerais tant être à Londres.

 

-Je t'y emmènerai, promit Liam, et Sophia lui adressa un sourire brillant.

 

Quelques semaines auparavant, Louis aurait sans doute renchéri, en soupirant que lui aussi aimerait être à Londres. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Harry n'était pas à Londres. Il était ici.

 

-Bref. Donc. Un jeune courtisan aurait été obligé de fuir la cour en catastrophe suite à...

 

Elodie aimait garder le suspense. Elle baissa la voix, se rapprochant de ses compagnons.

 

-Suite à une liaison, qui impliquerait cet homme... avec un autre homme. Dans l'entourage proche du roi !

 

Le cœur de Louis bondit, et il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'homosexualité si ouvertement.

 

-C'est tout ? Fit Liam avec un petit rire. Eh bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

 

-Oui mais cette fois, apparemment, ça a fait du grabuge, insista Elodie.

 

-Qui est le jeune homme ? Demanda Louis.

 

C'était la première question qui lui avait sauté aux lèvres.

 

-Aucune idée. Sans doute pas un noble, sinon on le saurait.

 

-Quelle importance ? Je plains juste ce garçon, franchement, lâcha Liam.

 

Louis dévisagea son ami. Pourquoi personne n'était-il choqué ?

 

-Mais... Pourquoi tu le plains ? C'est mal, non, ce qu'il a fait, dit Louis avec une hésitation.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui est mal ?

 

-D'avoir... D'avoir été impliqué avec un autre homme.

 

Pourquoi Louis se sentait-il rougir rien qu'en formulant l'idée même qu'un garçon pourrait... avoir des relations avec un autre garçon ?

 

-Ça dépend aux yeux de qui, j'imagine, lâcha Liam, et les autres acquiescèrent.

 

-Mais aux yeux de l'Eglise, par exemple, c'est... C'est un péché, insista Louis.

 

Liam haussa les épaules.

 

-Louis, je sais que tu as un père dévot qui a dû te farcir la tête de contraintes... Mais si l'on devait respecter tout ce que nous dictait l'Eglise, on ne vivrait plus. On ne pourrait pas être à cette auberge en train de partager un verre. Sophia et Elodie ne pourraient pas être indépendantes financièrement. Tu ne pourrais sans doute même pas nous fréquenter, parce que la religion n'aime pas que l'on sorte des cases préétablies. Elle veut juste tuer la différence, qui n'est pas toujours mauvaise.

 

Louis n'avait jamais vu la question sous cet angle. L'influence de sa mère avait toujours contrebalancé les tendances religieuses exagérées de son père, surtout que son obsession était plutôt récente, et Louis était très loin d'être un croyant acharné, mais... quand même.

 

-Tu es au courant qu'avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage est censé être interdit ? glissa Elodie à voix basse. Et pourtant, tu m'as baisée.

 

Oui, bon, alors déjà, techniquement, Louis ne l'avait jamais  _« baisée »_. Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout. Ils s'étaient donné du plaisir autrement. Alors, il était toujours plus ou moins puceau. Mais ensuite... Elle n'avait pas tort. En quoi laisser une femme le toucher hors mariage serait moins grave que de le faire avec un homme, après tout ? Louis sentait bien que quelque chose bloquait dans son raisonnement, mais pour l'instant, il ne retrouvait plus ce qu'il avait pu trouver si choquant dans l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Peut-être que le vin aidait, aussi.

 

-Ça ne te dégoûte pas ? demanda-t-il à Liam dans un murmure.

 

Liam parut réfléchir une seconde.

 

-Pas spécialement. Je veux dire, clairement, moi, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais... J'admets l'idée qu'on puisse le vouloir. Qu'un homme puisse désirer un autre homme et... réaliser son désir.

 

_HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry_

 

-Mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. En réalité, la majorité des gens sont exactement comme ton père.

 

Liam soupira.

 

-Je suis sûr qu'il faudra encore au moins un millénaire pour qu'un homme puisse épouser un autre homme.

 

-Epouser ? s'esclaffa Stan. Tu vas un peu loin ! Je crois que la boisson te monte à la tête, Liam !

 

-Peut-être, marmotta leur ami, peut-être que je déraille.

 

Louis avait l'impression d'être passé sous une calèche. Jamais il n'avait même envisagé qu'on puisse trouver cela normal, d'être attiré par un homme... Et que des gens puissent le faire, pour de vrai, sans que ce soit un accident, ou une expérience passagère. Pour lui, c'était une sorte de légende lointaine. C'était compliqué. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avant. Louis devait avouer qu’il se sentait vraiment trop... concerné. Ce qui le terrifiait.

 

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à Harry ?

 

-N'empêche, je suis vraiment triste pour le type qui a dû s'enfuir. Ça a dû être affreux pour lui. J'ai entendu dire que le roi ne pardonnait pas ce genre de comportements  _« divergents »_. Alors, je bois à sa santé. Que Dieu le protège.

 

Liam leva son verre et avala une gorgée de vin.

 

Louis pensait à Harry.

 

Quand Elodie lui proposa de monter dans sa chambre avec elle, un peu plus tard, Louis refusa poliment. Il prétexta être trop fatigué, et quand Elodie lui fit comprendre à demi-mots qu'il pouvait juste  _se laisser faire_ , il bredouilla qu'il était trop ivre, et quitta l'auberge en évitant le regard déçu de la jeune femme.

 

En réalité, Louis n'avait tout simplement pas envie, parce qu'il pensait à Harry.

 

Depuis quand s'était instauré un lien de cause à effet entre ces deux états ?

 

*

 

Allongé dans son lit, cette même nuit, une fois la chaleur et l'alcool un peu retombés, les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à se mettre en place.

 

_Un jeune courtisan a dû fuir la cour_

 

_Harry vient de Londres_

 

_Un homme avec un autre homme_

 

_Son regard posé sur moi_

 

_*_

 

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que Louis était quasiment persuadé que Harry était sans doute relié à ce scandale, qu'il se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'il arrivait à tirer de cette révélation, c'était :

 

_Si Harry a déjà eu une relation avec un homme alors il est attiré par les hommes alors peut-être qu'il est vraiment attiré par moi_

 

A ce stade, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était un espoir ou une crainte.

 

#

 

Novembre tirait à sa fin et les températures étaient plus souvent négatives que positives, mais ce jour-là, le soleil résistait à l'imminence de l'hiver, et tombait à flots sur la table du salon de l'Olympe.

 

Harry s'étira sur son fauteuil en soupirant, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Louis était en retard. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il lui avait fait faire un double des clés du pavillon, pour qu'il aille directement là-bas et ne l'attende pas sous la pluie pendant une demi-heure, au cas où Louis serait retenu par son père ou ses sœurs. C'était arrivé une fois, sous la  _grêle_ , et Harry avait dû rester enfoui sous des couvertures pendant un quart d'heure avant d'arrêter de claquer des dents. (Peut-être qu'il avait continué de trembler un peu même après s’être réchauffé, juste pour que Louis ne cesse pas de lui frictionner le dos avec sa main en le regardant d'un air navré).

 

Harry avait cru que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine tant il battait quand Louis lui avait confié les clés. Il savait à quel point le pavillon comptait pour lui. C'était comme s'il lui donnait les clés de sa mémoire. De son  _âme_. Harry s'était senti complètement dépassé par cette preuve de confiance ; il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il était resté figé comme un imbécile. Louis avait haussé les épaules. Harry avait glissé la clé à l'intérieur de sa veste, tout contre sa poitrine.

 

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient à l'Olympe, Louis faisait des progrès rapides. Ils s'installaient face à la vitre, qui donnait sur un coin de la clairière, dans de moelleux fauteuils style Louis XIV, et ils faisaient du français. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri de la surveillance de son père -qui par miracle ne les avait pas encore cherchés- et loin du salon marron, Louis était beaucoup plus appliqué, et Harry était ravi de voir qu'il avait développé un réel goût pour la langue. Après tout, sa seule motivation réelle était d'apaiser la fureur paternelle. Mais il semblait maintenant qu'il avait  _envie_  de parler français, et Harry était aux anges. Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer la fierté qui l'avait envahi la première fois que Louis avait composé plusieurs phrases de suite sans manquer une mesure et sans se tromper dans les conjugaisons.

 

(Par contre, il avait honte d'avouer qu'entendre Louis parler français, avec son adorable accent typiquement britannique, avait éveillé en lui une autre sorte d'émotion, plus  _corporelle_ , qui l'avait obligé à s'excuser pour aller à la salle de bains et se reprendre un peu.)

 

Harry entendit la porte grincer, et il tourna la tête pour voir Louis enfin entrer dans l'Olympe. Celui-ci le salua comme à l'ordinaire, mais il manquait d'enthousiasme. Il était parfaitement transparent aux yeux de Harry. Il savait immédiatement quand quelque chose préoccupait le jeune duc. Il haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il alors que Louis se laissait tomber sur son siège.

 

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua le jeune homme.

 

Il avait un air sur le visage que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu, et il préféra ne pas insister.

 

Au bout d'une heure de leçon, Louis lâcha abruptement, au détour d'un moment de silence :

 

-Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi.

 

Harry, dans sa surprise, balbutia :

 

-Mais- c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

 

-Tout le monde a quelque chose à dire.

 

-Sauf moi, j'imagine, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

-J'aimerais te connaître mieux.

 

-Je ne suis pas si intéressant, je t'assure.

 

Louis le fixait et Harry ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela d'un coup ? Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Et s'il avait appris... ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Et si on faisait un jeu ?

 

-Un jeu ?

 

-Ouais. Ne sortons pas du cadre du cours. Discutons en français. De _toi_. Si je réussis à poser ma question en français, tu es obligé d'y répondre.

 

Harry leva les yeux. Louis avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

 

-Vraiment, insista-t-il. Tu es toujours si mystérieux. Tu sais beaucoup de moi, et moi, quasiment rien de toi.

 

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me répètes ça en français pour réviser les pronoms, plaisanta Harry, mais il avait la gorge sèche.

 

Il passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux, et finalement :

 

-D'accord.

 

-D'accord ?

 

- _Oui*_.

 

- _Très bien*._

 

Louis était passé au français sans effort, et Harry aurait apprécié s'il n'avait pas été si nerveux.

 

- _Ton père est français ?*_

 

- _Etait_ , corrigea Harry.  _Oui.*_

 

-Oh, je suis désolé, Harry...  _Comment il est mort ?*_

 

- _A la guerre. Louis XV aime bien ça.*_

 

Harry haïssait les batailles et les armes par-dessus tout.

 

- _Tu vis... depuis quand...*_

 

Louis hésita, cherchant le regard de Harry qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Jusqu'ici sa phrase était correcte.

 

- _Depuis quand … dans l'Angleterre ?*_

 

- _En Angleterre. Je vis en Angleterre depuis que mon père est mort. Je suis arrivé quand j'avais quatorze ans.*_

 

Harry se limitait à des phrases simples pour que Louis comprenne.

 

- _Tu étais à Londres ?*_

 

Harry hésita une seconde, puis acquiesça. Il s'attendait à ce que Louis lui demande immédiatement s'il était allé à la cour -il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas cru, la première fois, et qu'il était _obsédé_ par la cour- mais il enchaîna sur toute autre chose.

 

- _Que... Tu aimes faire quoi ?*_

 

C'était amusant, parce que son français maladroit ressemblait à du français populaire ou enfantin qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'aristocrate que Louis était.

 

- _C'est-à-dire ?*_

 

-Je veux dire... _Tu aimes quoi.. Quels...*_  hobbies ?

 

Louis avait l'air frustré de ne pas trouver les mots.

 

-Le mot hobby s'emploie aussi en français, parfois, le rassura Harry.

 

Il réfléchit une seconde.

 

- _J'aime... apprendre. Et lire. J'aime bien faire du cheval, aussi. Enfin, j'aimais.*_

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

- _Pourquoi... Passé ?*_

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

- _Je n'ai plus beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire depuis que je suis en Angleterre. Je n'ai plus de cheval.*_

 

Louis le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 

-Mais tu peux monter les nôtres !

 

-Je croyais qu'on devait parler en français...

 

Louis se reprit.

 

- _Mes … chevaux ?_  (Harry lui adressa un sourire pour le féliciter d'avoir trouvé le pluriel)  _Tu peux faire. Avec mes chevaux. Je..._  * Rah, je ne sais pas dire ça. Tu peux les monter quand tu veux, Harry. En dehors des cours. Je te prête celui que tu veux.

 

-Merci, murmura Harry.

 

-Je suis sérieux. Tu mérites de pouvoir faire ce que  _tu aimes_.*

 

Et s'il disait qu'il l'aimait lui, est-ce qu'il le laisserait l'embrasser ?

 

- _Merci_ *, répéta Harry, la gorge un peu enrouée par l'émotion.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

- _Pourquoi tu es venu à Cleveland ?*_

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

- _J'avais envie de profiter de la campagne ? *_

 

Les yeux bleus de Louis l'empalèrent comme de l'acier.

 

-Ne me mens pas. S’il te plaît.

 

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

 

- _Je ne pouvais plus rester à Londres. *_

 

- _Pourquoi ? *_

 

- _J'avais des ennemis à la cour. *_

 

-Je ne... Je ne connais pas ce mot, souffla Louis, en tirant sur ses cheveux.

 

-Ennemis, traduisit Harry.

 

- _Comment tu as... eu... Pourquoi tu as des ennemis ?*_

 

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre à cela.

 

Le silence s'éternisa.

 

Harry entendit la respiration de Louis s'accélérer, et il sut qu'il allait poser la question qui le perdrait.

 

Au moins, il le fit dans un français impeccable.

 

- _Est-ce que... c'est parce que tu as aimé un autre... homme ?*_

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

 

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Pas comme cela.

 

Il se leva précipitamment.

 

-Je dois y aller.

 

Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Louis, mais il l'entendit s'écrier d'un ton paniqué :

 

-Harry ! Non, je...

 

-Il faut juste que je parte. Je ne peux pas...

 

Il allait se noyer.

 

-Attends, je ne voulais pas...

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, alors ? lança Harry en se tournant brusquement vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

 

Louis avait l'air complètement égaré.

 

-Je voulais juste... savoir...

 

- _Pourquoi ?_

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 

-Je serai là demain, murmura Harry.

 

Et il sortit pour la première fois du pavillon avec la peur au ventre et la honte aux joues.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, ils firent cours sans se regarder une seule fois.

 

#

 

Louis avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû piéger Harry comme cela, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. En plus, le jeune homme s'était complètement mépris sur ses intentions. Louis lui-même ne savait même pas vraiment quelles avaient été ses intentions, mais il n'avait sûrement pas voulu humilier Harry, ou le pousser dans ses retranchements. Son but n'avait pas été de faire naître cet air désespéré et craintif sur son visage, et de le faire fuir loin de lui.

 

Harry venait tous les après-midi mais il n'était plus vraiment là. Il lui manquait terriblement. Son sourire lui manquait.

 

Louis ne ressentait rien de particulier par rapport au fait que Harry ait pratiquement avoué avoir eu une relation avec un homme, là-bas, à Londres. Les paroles de Liam passaient et repassaient dans son esprit. _« Ça a dû être affreux. Je le plains »_. Harry ne méritait pas le dédain ou le dégoût, mais la compassion.

 

Comment lui dire que son cœur saignait pour lui ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas révulsé par ce qu'il avait pu faire mais plutôt révolté par ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'avait posé la question que parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait envie de savoir si ce qu'il ressentait en sa compagnie avait des chances d'être réciproque ?

 

En le lui disant, tout simplement, sans doute.

 

A la fin d'une leçon, une semaine après la discussion, il lâcha :

 

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller monter, aujourd'hui.

 

Harry se tourna vers lui, un air impassible sur le visage.

 

-Ah.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Harry, je... Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te rabaisser ou te mettre mal à l'aise.

 

-Pourquoi je suis encore ici ? Demanda soudain Harry, et Louis ne comprit pas.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été renvoyé ?

 

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu serais renvoyé ?

 

-Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton père ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, fit Louis d'un ton incrédule.

 

-Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

 

-Personne, lui assura Louis. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire. De soulagement, peut-être.

 

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté ?

 

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un souffle. Louis avait posé la même question à Liam, et il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'évolution de sa propre réponse.

 

-Non, fit simplement Louis, parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour en dire plus.

 

Son cœur battait si vite.

 

Il y eut un long silence.

 

-Je crois que j'ai envie de monter, oui, lâcha Harry, et quelque chose s'était rallumé dans ses yeux.

 

*

 

Harry avait ri quand Louis lui avait dit que son cheval s'appelait Bucéphale.

 

-Tu te prends pour Alexandre le Grand ? avait-il fait en haussant les sourcils.

 

-J'avais dix ans quand je lui ai donné ce nom, avait protesté Louis.

 

-Et tu croyais déjà que tu allais diriger le monde, s’était moqué Harry.

 

Louis avait fait la moue, mais un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules.

 

Harry avait choisi de monter la jument qui avait appartenu à sa mère, Ambre. Harry avait prétendu que c'était parce qu'elle portait un nom français, mais Louis savait qu'il aimait juste la douceur qu'elle dégageait, parce que Harry était un tendre, au fond.

 

Ils chevauchèrent dans le parc, et Louis avait un peu peur que son père les aperçoive et le lui reproche plus tard, mais sa crainte passa à l'arrière-plan après avoir vu Harry sur sa monture.

 

Il avait une assiette parfaite et paraissait né pour galoper, mais surtout, il rayonnait littéralement de joie, et Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il venait dans son champ de vision.

 

Il était incroyablement séduisant.

 

Pour un homme.

 

Non, il était incroyablement séduisant, c'était tout.

 

Ses jambes longilignes paraissaient immenses, moulées dans des vêtements d'équitation qui appartenaient à Louis, et qui étaient juste un peu trop serrés.

 

Louis était sous le charme.

 

Ils galopèrent côte à côte jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

 

*

 

L'obscurité avait déjà envahi l'atmosphère quand ils ramenèrent les chevaux à l'écurie. Le palefrenier avait allumé des chandelles pour eux à l'intérieur, mais Louis lui avait dit de ne pas les attendre. Il n'était peut-être pas bon à grand chose, comme son père aimait à le répéter, mais il savait au moins desseller et s'occuper de son cheval après une promenade. Harry, aussi, visiblement, mais Louis n'était pas surpris. Il savait tout faire, lui. La chandelle projetait les ombres de leurs mouvements sur les murs, et Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'allure de Harry dans le chatoiement de la flamme.

 

Il le trouvait si beau qu'il en avait presque mal.

 

Et puis la douleur se transforma en désir.

 

Ils fermèrent chacun la porte de la stalle de leur monture, avec un bruit mat, et se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'écurie déserte, le silence seulement troublé par les bruits paisibles des animaux.

 

-C'était formidable, dit Harry, et ses yeux brillaient si fort que les bougies ne servaient plus à rien.

 

Louis laissa tomber toute pensée articulée et laissa son instinct le submerger.

 

Il se jeta en avant, plaqua Harry contre la porte de la stalle, crispa ses mains dans sa chemise et l'attira vers le bas pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ou se percutent, plutôt, mais ils s'ajustèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry répondit immédiatement. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Louis, le colla contre son corps, et changea légèrement l'angle du baiser pour pouvoir l'approfondir, attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux. Quand il poussa gentiment Louis à entrouvrir sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue, Louis émit un gémissement embarrassant. Il parcourut le torse de Harry avec le plat de ses mains, à travers le tissu, effleurant les tétons qui pointaient sous la chemise blanche, arrachant un frisson à Harry, et les remonta pour entortiller ses doigts dans ses boucles. Harry tremblait contre lui, et Louis se dit qu'il devait trembler aussi.

 

Jamais,  _jamais_ , il n'avait approché une telle sensation avec une femme. Il voulait juste... Se fondre en Harry, et ne jamais sortir de la chaleur de ses bras.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas ignorer que c'était un corps masculin. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer, parce que c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Harry était un homme, et Harry était Harry, et il voulait tout de lui.

 

Leurs langues se livrèrent à une danse effrénée ; ils haletaient tous les deux. Pendant ce qui sembla être un moment suspendu dans le temps, un moment d'éternité, ils s'embrassèrent, reprenant seulement leurs respirations pour se dévorer à nouveau, comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'imprégner de l'autre, après tant de jours passés si proches et pourtant jamais assez proches.

 

Louis brûlait, se réduisait en cendres, renaissait de la cendre et brûlait à nouveau, dans ce baiser.

 

Au moment où l'envie d'enlever le tissu qui le séparait encore de la peau nue de Harry commença à le submerger, celui-ci le repoussa doucement, fermant soudain les yeux. Louis porta sa main à la joue de Harry et sentit une larme dégouliner sur ses doigts.

 

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, lâcha Harry d'une voix brisée.

 

Louis s'écarta, le souffle court et la peau en feu.

 

-Je ne peux pas vraiment non plus, murmura-t-il d'une voix misérable.

 

-C'est différent, pour moi... Je... Louis, je te  _veux_. Je te veux plus que je n’ai jamais voulu quelqu'un. Mais,  _putain*_ , je m'étais promis de ne plus m'embarquer dans ce genre de choses. C'est compliqué. Aimer les hommes, c'est... anormal. C'est une malédiction, dans notre siècle. Ça a failli me tuer. Et toi... Tu ne sais pas où tu en es. Et tu peux à la limite te le permettre. Tu es noble, tu es puissant, mais moi je suis juste... Tu pourrais me _détruire_ , hoqueta Harry. Et je ne veux plus être détruit. Je ne peux plus. Je n'aurai pas droit à une seconde chance.

 

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Louis d'une voix ferme malgré l'émotion qui le faisait vaciller au milieu de l'écurie. Je ne pourrais jamais te détruire.

 

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux cachés derrière sa paume. Louis se sentait impuissant et nauséeux. Quelques secondes auparavant, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Maintenant, toutes les inhibitions et les obstacles les repoussaient sur des rives différentes.

 

-Tu le ferais. Tu le ferais, si c'était toi ou moi, si l’un de nous devait tomber. Tu ferais comme Ch- comme tout le monde. Le choix sera vite fait, crois-moi.

 

Il y avait un sanglot dans sa gorge. Louis recula, blessé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'écurie brusquement changée en crypte par la mort prématurée de ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait, parce que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était sans aucun doute une folie, et Harry lui donnait une porte de sortie, mais Louis ne voulait tout simplement pas la prendre.

 

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance, Louis. C'est au monde qui nous entoure, chuchota Harry.

 

Et avec une dernière caresse sur le visage de Louis, il s'engouffra dans la nuit, disparaissant comme un courant d'air.

 

#

 

Le froid et les vingt minutes qu'il prit pour rentrer à la ville ne suffirent pas à étouffer les flammes du désir et l'excitation qui pulsait dans ses veines.

 

Louis venait de... Ils venaient de... Louis était tellement... Harry ne pouvait pas... Louis aussi était... C'était lui qui...

 

Et Harry ne pouvait pas.

 

Bordel.

 

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut de filer à sa chambre, sans même regarder où était sa mère, de tourner le loquet, et de glisser la main dans son pantalon pour se caresser frénétiquement. Il aurait le temps de se sentir coupable plus tard ; c'était une urgence. Il lui fallut à peine deux minutes pour jouir, avec la trace de Louis toujours sur ses lèvres et le souvenir de son corps contre le sien, et il resta là, haletant, à moitié effondré contre le mur.

 

*

 

Il hésita à revenir au château. S'il avait vraiment voulu fuir la tentation et se protéger de la découverte imminente de son identité, il aurait probablement dû couper tout lien et changer de ville une seconde fois.

 

Mais l'idée de laisser Louis derrière lui lui était parfaitement insupportable.

 

Alors il retourna au manoir le lendemain, sans savoir comment il allait réagir en le voyant, sans savoir comment _Louis_  réagirait.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent assis chacun à un bout de la table du pavillon. Il faisait froid, la lumière du jour était grisâtre, et la tension qui régnait entre eux était insoutenable.

 

 

Pourtant, Louis avait plus l'air hagard que débordant d'excitation, et Harry savait pour avoir jeté un bref regard à son reflet dans le miroir ce matin qu'il n'était pas plus frais. Louis n'avait visiblement pas dormi de la nuit. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux, même s'ils n'étaient jamais parfaitement coiffés, partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait des cernes et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang.

 

Harry non plus n'avait pas dormi.

 

Louis fixait résolument la table pour ne pas regarder Harry, et Harry tripotait son bouton de manchettes pour se distraire de... de Louis.

 

-J'ai réfléchi, dit brusquement Louis d'une voix altérée.

 

Harry leva la tête et attrapa son regard. Le fils du duc était peut-être las, mais ses yeux avaient toujours cette teinte extraordinaire échappée de l'azur.

 

-Je pense qu'hier était une erreur. Toi, tu... Tu ne veux plus faire ce genre de choses, tu veux te faire oublier, et moi… ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Etre avec un homme... Ce n'est pas- Je dois continuer la lignée et je vais devoir me marier, et je ne veux pas que tu sois... Peu importe. Mon père n'a pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de me haïr.

 

Harry ne répondit rien.

 

-Je comprendrais si tu préfères que nous arrêtions les leçons...

 

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête, pris d'une peur suintante que Louis ne le renvoie pour de bon, cette fois.

 

-S’il te plaît. Non. La pensée de ne plus jamais te voir... fit-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Louis parut sur le point de fondre en larmes, pendant quelques secondes.

 

-Je pensais que tu serais content de t'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de la noblesse. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous t'avons fait beaucoup de mal...

 

- _Nous ?_  Louis, tu n'es pas responsable du comportement de ta classe sociale ! Tu es tellement... Tu as toujours été parfait.

 

Louis eut un étrange soupir.

 

-Et m'éloigner de toi serait la pire... La pire des souffrances, à l'heure actuelle, murmura Harry.

 

-Je- je ne supporte pas l'idée non plus, confessa Louis.

 

Harry avait envie de le toucher, mais il s'était recroquevillé sur son fauteuil dans une sorte de position défensive.

 

Ils n'étaient rentrés en collision que pour mieux rebondir loin l'un de l'autre.

 

C'était affreux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

 

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

 

*

 

Alors ils firent du français.

 

*

 

La tempête de neige s'abattit sur la région sans avertissement. Les hommes les plus âgés du coin répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils n'en avaient encore jamais vu une pareille.

 

Harry la brava quand même pour aller au château, malgré la désapprobation de sa mère.

 

Louis le rejoignit à cheval à mi-chemin, emmitouflé dans son long manteau noir. Harry avait cru halluciner en reconnaissant sa silhouette à travers les flocons qui voltigeaient dans l'air glacial, mais c'était bien lui. Bucéphale dérapait dans la neige mais il était assez robuste pour continuer sans trop de difficulté, sous les encouragements de son maître.

 

-Je savais que tu viendrais, cria Louis par-dessus le vent. Et j'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à faire la route.

 

Harry claquait trop des dents pour répondre, mais il saisit la main du jeune duc et se hissa derrière lui sur le cheval. Frissonnant, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Louis et respira ses cheveux, espérant être discret.

 

-Tu n'as pas de gants ?

 

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait perdu les siens et n'avait même pas pensé à en racheter. Quel imbécile il faisait.

 

-Pas la peine de me donner les tiens, réussit-il à articuler en percevant le mouvement de Louis. C'est toi qui tiens les rênes, tu en as plus besoin.

 

Louis acquiesça avec une moue et dirigea le cheval en direction du château.

 

*

 

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour décider que neige ou pas neige, ils voulaient aller au pavillon. Ils durent laisser Bucéphale à l'écurie et se frayer un chemin dans la végétation, comme d'habitude. Heureusement, la tempête s'était un peu calmée, et ils réussirent finalement à atteindre l'Olympe.

 

Mais dans quel état. Harry tremblait sans arrêt et sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ses cils étaient collés ensemble par le gel. Ses vêtements gouttaient pesamment sur le sol du salon, et il était incapable de faire un geste supplémentaire. Louis, lui, s'était presque déjà remis, même s'il était régulièrement parcouru de frissons.

 

-Tes lèvres sont violettes, constata-t-il, l'air inquiet. Je vais chercher de quoi se couvrir.

 

Il aida Harry à retirer son manteau couvert de neige, l'enveloppa dans deux couvertures et le guida jusqu'au sofa. Harry se roula en boule sur les coussins et tenta de retrouver sa chaleur corporelle. Louis jeta une couverture sur ses propres épaules après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il sentait tous ses membres revenir.

 

- _Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es un ange*_ , souffla Harry en français.

 

C'était terriblement niais et il espérait que Louis n'avait pas compris. Vu son froncement de sourcils, il n'avait en effet pas l'air d'avoir saisi.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Rien.

 

Louis bougonna qu'il n'aimait pas quand Harry disait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire, mais il laissa tomber pour aller faire du thé.

 

Une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient réchauffés en sirotant leur boisson brûlante. Dehors, la tempête avait repris de l'intensité. Ils regardèrent les rafales chargées de blanc par les vitres.

 

-Tu veux faire du français ? demanda Harry à un moment.

 

Louis secoua la tête et ils continuèrent à rester assis là, en silence. Harry regardait Louis, et Louis regardait par la fenêtre.

 

Le jeune noble se leva et ouvrit un tiroir dans une large armoire en bois poli.

 

-Ça te dérange ? dit-il en sortant du tabac et du papier à rouler.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

 

Louis était toujours plein de surprises.

 

-Seulement les jours de très mauvais temps, fit Louis avec un sourire. Et quand je suis vraiment très triste.

 

-Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à cause du mauvais temps ? demanda doucement Harry.

 

-Oui... Aujourd'hui, c'est à cause du mauvais temps, confirma Louis en le fixant d'une façon étrange. Tu en veux ?

 

Harry n'avait jamais tellement aimé le tabac.

 

-Non, merci.

 

Louis se rassit avec son tabac et une boite d'allumettes.

 

-Ça m'étonne que tu ne fumes pas la pipe. Ça faisait fureur, à la cour.

 

-Nah. J'ai toujours préféré fumer comme le peuple, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

 

-N'importe quoi.

 

-J'adore vivre à la dure.

 

-Tu ne pourrais pas passer une nuit sans ton lit à baldaquin.

 

-Je t'apprendrai que j'ai déjà passé des nuits dans de _terribles_  conditions, jeune insolent, répliqua Louis en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

 

Harry évita de regarder trop longtemps la façon dont ses lèvres s'enroulaient délicatement autour du cylindre, et la portée érotique de sa posture, alors qu'il soufflait la fumée devant lui.

 

*

 

Ils jouèrent aux échecs. Louis n'était pas mauvais, mais pas assez patient pour s'en tenir à une stratégie. Harry le battit à plates coutures trois fois de suite et Louis bouda.

 

Harry dénicha un roman français et commença à le lire à haute voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de la  _Princesse de Clèves_ et décide que l'intrigue se rapprochait bien trop de ce qu'ils vivaient et qu'ils étaient assez malheureux comme cela. Louis protesta et lui demanda ce que la suite racontait (même s'il n'avait déjà pas très bien compris le début), mais il se rangea à son avis après que Harry lui eut dit que cela parlait d'une jeune fille qui refusait de céder à sa passion et d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle voulait se plier à ses devoirs moraux. Cela jeta un froid -et il faisait déjà assez froid comme cela.

 

Ils rejouèrent aux échecs.

 

*

 

-Harry, tu ne peux pas ressortir par ce temps. Tu devrais dormir ici.

 

Le soir était tombé, mais pas la tempête. Harry grimaça.

 

-Tu crois ?

 

-J'en suis sûr, soupira Louis. Tu peux rester dans le pavillon, Constance refait régulièrement le lit. A moins que tu ne préfères une chambre d'amis au château.

 

-Le pavillon sera très bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Harry.

 

Il préférait autant ne pas croiser le duc. Ils ne s'étaient vus que très rarement ces derniers temps, le vieux dragon ayant sans doute compris que Harry ne cracherait jamais sur son fils, et cela lui allait parfaitement.

 

-Je serai rassuré de te savoir à l'abri ici, avoua Louis.

 

Il y eut un silence et puis il lâcha :

 

-Je devrais rentrer au château. Je vais aller voir mes sœurs.

 

Il lui promit d'envoyer quelqu'un lui porter quelque chose à manger un peu plus tard. Harry comprenait qu'il ne lui propose pas de se joindre au dîner familial -il était d'un rang trop modeste pour prétendre s'asseoir à la même table que le duc, qui ne l'accueillerait sans doute pas les bras ouverts. Louis avait l'air de se sentir coupable de l'abandonner ici tout seul.

 

-Je suis habitué à m'occuper seul, lui dit Harry.

 

Il n'avait pas voulu faire le moindre sous-entendu, mais la rougeur qui monta sur les pommettes de Louis lui fit comprendre qu'un sens plus _métaphorique_  lui avait traversé l'esprit.

 

Cela lui plaisait, d'imaginer Harry se toucher ? Cela plaisait à Harry de penser que cela lui plaisait, en tout cas.

 

Harry caressa légèrement le dos de la main de Louis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, et ils eurent tous les deux un bref frisson, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid.

 

Harry se dit que la fièvre n'était pas retombée, et qu'elle ne retomberait sans doute jamais.

 

#

 

Louis se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Le bruit de la tempête dehors ne le dérangeait pas tellement, c'était plutôt celui que faisait sa tempête intérieure, qui était bien plus assourdissant.

 

Il pensait à Harry dans le pavillon. A ses yeux et à ses boucles sombres. Et à ses mains. Ses mains avec ses doigts démesurément allongés et fins, avec cette chevalière en argent qu'il n'enlevait jamais.

 

Bordel, ces  _mains_... Son corps en général.

 

Louis sentit ses joues et son cou s'enflammer, mais c'était toujours son être tout entier qui s'échauffait devant ce genre de pensées.

 

Sa main se crispa quelque part près de son entrejambe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait Harry l'envahir dans ses moments d'intimité.

 

Sauf que cette fois, Harry était à quelques mètres, dans la chambre du Ciel, et Louis n'en pouvait plus.

 

Il se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit trop grand, et repoussa ses draps.

 

S'il était destiné à partir en flamme, qu'on le laisse se consumer une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

Et s'il devait réellement finir dans les feux infernaux... Il imaginait que cela ferait plus de place au Paradis pour tous ces gens qui s'étaient refusé à aimer pour satisfaire les caprices divins.

 

Il ne neigeait plus. Il prit cela comme un signe.

 

Louis se leva et enfila ses vêtements.

 

*

 

Louis poussa la porte de la chambre du pavillon avec précaution, mais apparemment Harry avait le sommeil léger, parce qu'il l'entendit sursauter presque immédiatement hors de sa torpeur.

 

Il devait être un peu effrayé, parce qu'il faisait noir comme dans un four (Louis connaissait tellement bien le chemin jusqu'au Ciel qu'il pouvait réellement faire le trajet dans l'obscurité). La chandelle s'était éteinte.

 

Louis entendit Harry chercher à tâtons la boîte d'allumettes sur la table de chevet.

 

-Louis, c'est toi ? dit-il d'une petite voix, assoupie et légèrement angoissée.

 

Louis ne répondit pas. Harry réussit finalement à craquer une allumette, et une clarté timide envahit soudain la pièce. Il se tourna dans sa direction. Louis était appuyé contre le mur à côté de l'encadrement de la porte, et il savait qu'il devait avoir une apparence assez terrifiante, à moitié vêtu (mais c'était à peine si le froid avait mordu sa peau dans sa hâte et son bouleversement intérieur), le corps tremblant, ouvrant de grands yeux hallucinés.

 

-Louis ? reprit Harry, qui semblait à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

 

Il attrapa la chandelle pour qu'ils aient un éclairage décent et éteignit l'allumette.

 

-Louis, est-ce que ça va ?

 

Il s'était redressé dans le lit, sans quitter Louis du regard. Il était torse nu, avec un pendentif qui reposait au centre de sa poitrine immaculée.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, dit finalement Louis, quand il retrouva la faculté de parler.

 

-Ce que je t'ai fait ? répéta Harry, qui eut l'air perdu.

 

Louis fit un pas en direction du lit.

 

\- Oui ! Tu m'as jeté un putain de sort ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

 

Il baissa le regard.

 

-J'ai essayé... J'ai essayé d'arrêter, mais... Tu ne me quittes pas. Et ma raison me hurle d'effacer ces pensées, me hurle que c'est impur, et il y a mon père, et le domaine, et ma réputation, et l'honneur de ma famille. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais... Je crois que ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. Parce que tu...

 

Louis émit un rire nerveux, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

 

-Tu es spécial. Et tu me veux. Et je te veux aussi, et...  _Harry_ , dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Louis. Regarde-moi.

 

Louis, les joues plus rouges que jamais, releva les yeux vers Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté le lit, mais s'était juste dégagé des couvertures.

 

Les prunelles du jeune homme étaient incandescentes.

 

-J'ai su dès la seconde où je t'ai vu que tu allais foutre toutes mes résolutions en l'air, lança-t-il d'une voix si basse et si rauque et si sensuelle que les poils de Louis se hérissèrent sur ses bras.

 

Harry émit un petit rire, et il avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, maintenant. Louis ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui.

 

-Tu dois savoir que j'ai eu des relations dont je ne suis pas fier dans le passé. Je ne suis pas la personne que tu penses... commença Harry.

 

-Je suis loin d'être parfait moi-même, le coupa Louis. Je suis un lâche dès que mon père entre en jeu. Je suis impulsif, rancunier, imbécile, et j'ai fait des choses dont j'ai honte, moi aussi.

 

-Alors, tu t'en fiches ?

 

-Non. Mais je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu es cette personne merveilleuse, qui me fait me sentir vivant, et je veux juste...

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Je veux dire, nous, maintenant, c'est un peu tout ce qui importe, non ?

 

Il avait toujours été un adepte du  _carpe diem_. Son caractère concret et brut lui sautait au visage, maintenant.

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, gémit Harry, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Et puis merde. Viens ici ! 

 

-Qu-Quoi ? fit Louis sans bouger.

 

Il était un peu embrouillé.

 

-Louis, bordel,  _viens là_ , ou je crois que je vais vraiment mourirde désir !

 

Oh. Louis saisit enfin.

 

Il rejoignit le lit en trois pas et Harry se redressa sur le matelas pour le saisir par le bras et l'attirer vers le bas. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le lit, au milieu des draps en désordre, dans un bruissement de tissu. Louis atterrit en-dessous de Harry, une jambe autour de sa hanche, et il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions parce qu'il se retrouva brusquement avec sa langue dans la bouche et la possibilité tant fantasmée de poser ses mains sur sa peau nue, et il n'était peut-être pas habitué à de telles sensations, mais son corps savait déjà diablement réagir en conséquence. Il suça la langue de Harry entre ses lèvres ; brusquement, il le sentit se presser contre lui, et il avait une érection. Et Louis aussi. Au cas où cela n'aurait pas été encore assez clair, ils étaient définitivement sur la même page.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent juste frénétiquement pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry fourrageait dans ses cheveux, pratiquement complètement allongé sur lui, et Louis passait ses mains partout où il le pouvait. Le corps de Harry brûlait autant que le sien. Assez comique quand on pensait qu'ils avaient failli mourir gelés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Harry remua sur lui et Louis écarta instinctivement les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre. Louis s'agrippa aux épaules de Harry et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement silencieux quand il commença à se frotter contre lui. La pression était extraordinaire, et Louis était déjà proche de la fin. Harry ondula des hanches de façon régulière tout en léchant son cou, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que haleter son prénom en continu. Soudain, le bouclé s'arrêta et se redressa sur les coudes, fixant son visage, traçant ses traits du bout des doigts.

 

-Je peux te déshabiller ?

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rougir stupidement. C'était nouveau, pour lui, les relations physiques. C'était à peine s'il avait de l'expérience avec les femmes. Harry, lui, savait, avait déjà fait. Il supposa qu'il devait accepter de se laisser guider. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, avec Harry. Il hocha la tête, et Harry lui sourit tendrement -ce qui contrastait avec le désir presque animal qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il déboutonna sa chemise, fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, et finalement, son sous-vêtement. Il regarda fixement le corps de Louis, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait devant lui, nu. Louis aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il était bien trop excité, et puis Harry le mettait en confiance. Il sentait qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui, qu'il pensait à son bien être, et qu'il le voulait avec son cœur, peut-être, aussi. Le bouclé caressa de sa langue chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en titillant ses tétons d'une main. Louis se tordait comme un possédé sous ses attentions. Quand Harry lâcha  _« je peux te prendre dans ma bouche ? »_ , il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes et reprendre sa respiration avant de murmurer :

 

-Seulement si c'est ce dont tu as envie.

 

-Crois-moi, j'en ai envie. _Extrêmement_ envie. J'en ai rêvé la nuit, Louis, si tu savais.

 

La tête de Harry plongea entre ses cuisses, et Louis retint un cri au premier contact. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, bordés d'une rangée de cils qui paraissaient infinis, de la perspective de Louis, et Louis tendit les mains pour saisir ses boucles, les sentir sous ses doigts, qui glissèrent jusqu'aux joues de Harry, jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se cambrait. Puis il retomba sur le lit, et avec un spasme et un balbutiement d'avertissement, il jouit, sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui et s'empara de sa bouche pour l'embrasser de nouveau, une main s'activant sur son propre sexe. Louis lui souffla simplement en français :

 

- _Viens*_

 

Ce fut suffisant.

 

Harry atteignait l'apogée de sa beauté en même temps que l'apogée de son plaisir. Et Louis avait maintenant le privilège de le savoir.

 

*

 

Il se réveilla enroulé dans les bras de Harry, sa tête contre sa poitrine, et il décida de ne pas bouger d'un pouce, écoutant les battements tranquilles de son cœur. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimerait plus que se réveiller ainsi tous les matins. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un autre qu'avec une de ses petites sœurs (et encore, c'était occasionnel), et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du sexe ou juste de la présence de Harry, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit. Leurs vêtements gisaient en désordre sur le sol, et une timide lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre.

 

Louis n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'après. Il s'était perdu dans leur étreinte pour une nuit. Ils avaient consommé ce qui les rongeait depuis le début, mais... Et maintenant ? Louis resserra ses bras autour du torse de Harry, comme s'il avait peur qu'il entende ses pensées, se dise  _« oh mais c'est vrai, maintenant que je l'ai eu, pourquoi rester là »_ , et ne parte à tout jamais. Il savait que c'était parfaitement irrationnel, parce qu'il avait vu la façon dont Harry le regardait, et c'était impossible qu'il le laisse après avoir... Non ? Louis n'avait jamais fait cela. Et si c'était juste pour une fois ? Et si Harry regrettait et ne voulait plus le voir ? Et s'il avait été déçu ? Jésus Christ, comment l'après était-il supposé se passer ?

 

Après dix bonnes minutes à s'étourdir de questions, Louis fut frappé par le fait qu'il ne faisait que s'interroger sur comment  _Harry_  réagirait, ce que _Harry_ voulait, est-ce que  _Harry_  allait regretter, mais qu'il ne s'était pas une seule fois demandé ce que  _lui_  en pensait. Il s'aperçut que c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, maintenant. Il avait changé d'avis. Il voulait que Harry et lui restent  _impliqués_  ou quel que soit le mot pour une liaison homosexuelle, jusqu'à ce que ses os ne soient plus que poussière. C'était si clair dans son esprit qu'il eut brusquement l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une grande plaine blanche parfaitement dégagée ; la seule chose qu'il voyait était le soleil.

 

Il ne voulait même pas se mettre à réfléchir à toutes les complications et les implications de cette situation. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il décida de s'en tenir là.

 

Quand il sentit Harry bouger, un peu plus tard, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il appréhendait un peu. Il leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci battit des paupières, bailla, et dès qu'il vit Louis, un sourire fendit son visage.

 

-Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 

-Salut, répondit Louis.

 

Harry resserra son bras autour de lui, entrelaça leurs doigts et emmêla leurs jambes nues, sous la couverture. Louis soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

 

Dehors, au vu des sons qui leur parvenaient, la tempête était retombée. Mais il neigerait sans doute encore beaucoup, cet hiver.

 

-C'est bientôt Noël, dit soudain Harry, et cela semblait le réjouir.

 

Louis sourit.

 

-Et mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il.

 

On dirait bien qu'il avait eu son cadeau en avance. Harry se redressa un peu contre les oreillers.

 

-Quand ?

 

-Le vingt-quatre.

 

-Mmh. Un enfant de Noël. Evidemment, tu devais naître en même temps que le Christ. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

 

Harry se pencha et lui mordilla l'oreille, arrachant un frisson à Louis.

 

-Ça te va très bien.

 

Louis prit cela comme un compliment. Harry l'attrapa dans ses bras et le renversa sur le lit pour l'embrasser paresseusement.

 

Louis jeta ses bras autour de son cou et souhaita pouvoir ne jamais le lâcher.

 

*

 

Il avait toujours eu un doute, en arrivant à ce passage. Le sentiment que la végétation allait l'avaler et qu'il ne reverrait jamais le ciel (ni le Ciel).

 

Maintenant, il ne sentait plus la moindre crainte s'emparer de lui. Louis savait, au plus profond de lui, que la lumière était là-bas, et qu'il la retrouverait bientôt.

 

Harry l'attendait de l'autre côté.

 

 

 


	2. ANGLETERRE : Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROLLER COASTER, ROLLER COASTER, ROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND WE GO. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre part dans tous les sens... Quand vous croirez enfin pouvoir respirer, j'en remets une couche. Je tiens à préciser que bien que j'en veuille toujours à Louis IN FACT STRAIGHT Tomlinson, la souffrance infligée à son personnage était prévue depuis le début et que ce n'est pas une vengeance haha. Toutes mes lectrices savent que mes Louis sont les prunelles de mes yeux dans mes fictions et que je ne suis pas une sadique... Quoique :)) Louis et Harry pleurent tout le temps dans ce chapitre, quels êtres sensibles... Mais ils ont leurs raisons. VOUS ETES PREVENUS ;)  
> Attention :  
> > Mentions d'un passé difficile  
> > Pas mal de sexe (personne n'a l'air de s'en formaliser alors je ne suis pas désolée, j'aime bien écrire du smut -avec sentiments)  
> > Ils sont souvent tristes et par conséquent vous le serez aussi, si j'ai réussi mon coup  
> Pas mal de jalousie aussi, mais ça, ça atteindra son paroxysme dans le prochain chapitre =D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

_« Ensuite [naquit] l'Amour,_

_Le plus beau des dieux qui sont et qui furent,_

_Briseur de membres,_

_Qui de tous les dieux et les hommes_

_Dompte le cœur et le sage vouloir_

_Au fond des poitrines. »_

 

Hésiode,  _Théogonie_

 

 

 

Il avait fallu à Harry des semaines pour se convaincre que Louis ne l'utilisait pas pour réaliser une sorte de désir tordu, ou pour défier son père, et n'allait pas courir ternir sa réputation péniblement retrouvée auprès de toute la région, ou le faire mettre en prison. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour accepter l'idée que Louis n'userait jamais de son statut contre lui, parce qu'il était une bonne personne, et parce qu'il tenait -peut-être, sans doute- vraiment à Harry. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour voir que Louis ne pouvait pas plus se séparer de lui que Harry de lui. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour admettre que la pire erreur aurait été de s'éloigner de lui, et pas le contraire.

 

Il lui avait fallu des nuits et des nuits passionnées dans le pavillon, et la certitude que les bras de Louis continueraient à le serrer dans son sommeil.

 

Il lui avait fallu son regard surnaturellement bleu posé sur lui tous les matins à son réveil.

 

Il lui avait fallu des promenades à cheval et des promenades à pied, quand le temps le permettait, dans le parc ou dans la forêt voisine, juste tous les deux. (Quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls, ils se prenaient la main.)

 

Il lui avait fallu des chuchotements nocturnes, et il lui avait fallu des mots tendres, et la bouche de Louis pressée contre sa peau, pour enfin le sentir.

 

Il lui avait peut-être fallu le jour où Louis lui avait dit, avec le ton hésitant qu'il prenait quand il lui confiait quelque chose d'important pour lui :

 

-Je n'ai jamais appelé le pavillon« l'Olympe ». Pour moi, c'est « le Ciel ».

 

Il avait expliqué, et Harry l'avait embrassé, ému. Et Louis avait chuchoté dans son oreille :

 

-Cet endroit n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

 

Et maintenant Harry était heureux.

 

*

 

-Haz, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

 

Ils faisaient les surnoms, maintenant. Harry adorait que Louis l'appelle par un petit nom. Mais évidemment, il gardait son enthousiasme pour lui, se contentant de sourire.

 

Harry finit de lacer ses patins et se tourna vers Louis qui était debout à côté de lui, avec les siens toujours dans les mains, hésitant, regardant l'étang d'un air méfiant. Lui d'habitude si téméraire dans tout ce qui était sportif avait dû reconnaître que la glace était l'une des rares choses qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment maîtrisée.

 

-Peter nous a dit que la glace était toujours assez solide, insista Harry, essayant de le rassurer. Tes sœurs sont venues en faire la semaine dernière !

 

-Je sais, je les ai vues, et j'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude !

 

(Harry savait de source sûre que Louis ne s'était pas tant inquiété que cela, parce qu'il avait eu l'air plus focalisé sur la main de Harry autour de son sexe, que sur les filles du duc qui patinaient un peu plus loin dans le parc.)

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Si tu veux, on ne s'éloignera pas du bord. Mais même le milieu est sûr. Les températures sont coincées en-dessous de zéro depuis des semaines.

 

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire du patin à glace à ce point, toi qui es si maladroit, chouina Louis, en se penchant quand même pour chausser ses patins.

 

-Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué, mais j'aime vraiment bien ça. C'est l'un des seuls avantages de l'hiver.

 

-Je trouve que rester au lit tous les deux avec un bon feu de cheminée et des tas de chocolats à manger n'est pas mal non plus, bougonna Louis.

 

Harry dut convenir que c'était le deuxième avantage de l'hiver.

 

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on retourne se coucher ? lança le jeune noble, en posant un pied sur l'étang à la suite de son amant, l'air peu assuré.

 

-Non ! Je veux faire du patin ! fit Harry en s'élançant sur la glace.

 

Il fit rapidement le tour de l'étang, sans tomber une seule fois, à sa grande satisfaction -les miracles existaient- et revint vers Louis, qui n'avait pas tout à fait l'air dans son élément. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et il marmonnait des jurons à chaque fois que sa jambe dérapait sur la glace. Harry le trouvait si  _adorable_.*

 

Il tendit la main vers lui.

 

-Allez, viens, je vais t'aider.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, se rebiffa Louis.

 

Louis et sa fierté.

 

-Très bien, lâcha Harry, et il s'éloigna sur la glace en virevoltant, profitant du plaisir que lui procurait la vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Louis l'appeler.

 

-Harry ! Harry, reviens...

 

Harry glissa lentement jusqu'au bord pour se poster devant lui, bras croisés. Louis lui adressa un sourire contrit.

 

-Tu me montres ?

 

Harry soupira mais Louis entrelaça leurs doigts en se raccrochant à son épaule de l'autre main, et il laissa tomber les taquineries qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

 

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de tomber, lui expliqua-t-il. Tout est une question de confiance. Si tu as peur, tu ne te lanceras jamais vraiment, tu continueras de patiner tout en essayant de ne  _pas_  patiner, et c'est comme ça que tu finiras à plat ventre sur la glace.

 

Pourquoi le patinage ressemblait-il brusquement à une métaphore de leur relation ?

 

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de tomber, répéta Harry, et il se le disait aussi à lui-même, sans plus penser à la situation présente, mais à la vie en général.

 

Louis tourna ses prunelles bleues magnétiques vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il passa une main autour de son cou et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

 

Ils finirent par tomber, parce que c'était assez dur de s'embrasser en gardant l'équilibre ; mais ils tombèrent ensemble.

 

*

 

Harry avait toujours su que quand Louis s'investissait vraiment dans quelque chose, il apprenait vite. Dès qu'il avait commencé à vraiment s'intéresser au français, il avait assimilé ses cours avec une facilité impressionnante, et il était maintenant capable de soutenir une véritable conversation.

Il lui suffisait d'un peu d'enthousiasme.

 

Et au lit, il était  _très_ enthousiaste.

 

Louis lui avait confié son manque d'expérience, sa vie amoureuse étant à peu près déserte, même du côté des femmes, et Harry l'avait remarqué, de toute façon, la première fois. Il n'avait pas voulu le presser et ils avaient pris le temps de se découvrir, pour que Louis s'habitue à la nouveauté... Ce qui n'avait en fait pas pris bien longtemps. Harry était soulagé qu'il ne montre plus aucune honte et aucune retenue vis-à-vis du fait d'être avec un autre homme, mais il était aussi un peu dépassé par la rapidité avec laquelle Louis était passé de craintif, rougissant et hésitant pendant leurs moments d'intimité, à assez... déchaîné. C'était Harry qui avait peur, maintenant, peur que son cœur ne lâche un jour tant c'était incroyablement bon avec lui. Louis n'avait plus de problèmes à le toucher et à le sucer, mais ce qu'il préférait faire, c'était coincer Harry sous lui et onduler des hanches en collant leurs bassins, avec une lenteur insupportable, en lui murmurant des paroles plutôt _osées_  à l'oreille. Il n'avait plus aucune limite, une fois qu'ils avaient testé quelque chose et s'étaient assuré que l'autre aimait cela. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon était réel. Il avait déjà assez de souvenirs érotiques pour toute une vie. Leurs rapports se transformaient souvent en une lutte bon enfant pour la dominance, mais parfois Louis aimait juste s'allonger sur leur grand lit dans le pavillon et se laisser faire. Il soupirait pendant que Harry léchait son corps, embrassait son torse, suçait ses doigts. Et au bout d'un moment, quand Harry l'avait rendu vraiment fou d'excitation, il  _suppliait_. Il suppliait Harry de le toucher, avec sa main, sa bouche, ce qu'il voulait, mais de le  _toucher_. Quand il entendait Louis dans ces moments-là, le cerveau de Harry se mettait brutalement en pause ; toute pensée rationnelle le quittait ; il ne pouvait que le fixer la bouche ouverte, comme un simple d'esprit, et puis, après un dernier gémissement (« S’il te plaît, Harry,  _Harry_  »), il cédait (comme s'il avait eu l'intention pendant une seconde de ne pas donner à Louis ce qu'il voulait, mon Dieu. Il serait totalement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit). Il n'avait jamais connu une telle passion.

 

Ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout. Harry ne savait pas si Louis y pensait, mais il se doutait que c'était un pas un peu plus difficile à faire. Et pour sa part, la dernière fois qu'il avait pratiqué ce genre de sexe lui avait laissé un souvenir tellement affreux qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'attendre un peu. Surtout que ne faire que ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement était déjà si intense que Harry n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que cela ferait d'avoir Louis en lui -ou,  _putain*_ , d'être en lui, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé avec personne, et dont l'idée même le faisait transpirer. Cela ferait trop, en un sens.

 

Louis se changeait en feu liquide, et Harry voulait l'attacher au lit et ne plus jamais le laisser en sortir. Comment était-il censé se concentrer sur d'autres activités ? Il voulait être nu contre lui toute la journée.

 

Ils ne le faisaient pas, cependant. Déjà, ils continuaient de faire du français dans le salon du pavillon, parce que Louis aimait cela, et que Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être payé pour coucher avec lui. Ce qui était une pensée assez détestable, et Louis avait eu l'air choqué qu'il puisse le voir sous cet angle, quand Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. _« Tu n'es pas une pute »_  avait-il marmonné entre ses dents. _« Si je te donne un jour l'impression de te traiter comme ça... tue-moi. »_

 

Ensuite, Louis passait toujours du temps avec ses sœurs. Mais Harry se joignait de plus en plus souvent à eux. Les adolescentes avaient promis de ne pas en parler à leur père, et avaient l'air de bien l'aimer. (Harry espérait qu'aucune n'allait  _trop_  l'aimer non plus ; ce serait une situation embarrassante)

 

Harry restait aussi parfois à la maison avec sa mère, ou l'accompagnait dans leur famille, mais elle s'était apparemment faite plusieurs amies et s'était trouvé tout un tas d'occupations, alors Harry ne se sentait pas trop coupable de déserter son chez-lui pour passer toutes ses journées et ses nuits au château avec Louis.

 

Sa mère ne posait jamais de questions.

 

Ils sortaient, régulièrement. Dans le parc. Dans les environs. En restant discrets.

 

Et le reste du temps, ils faisaient l'amour.

 

Ils étaient bruyants et frénétiques et ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans rien attendre en retour et ils arrivaient à oublier qu'il y avait un monde autour d'eux qui tournait, tournait, encore et toujours.

 

*

 

Une fois, Constance, la domestique, les surprit. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé qu'elle continuait de venir régulièrement remettre en ordre le pavillon et risquait de tomber sur eux. Dieu merci, ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, mais ils étaient clairement nus et ensemble dans le lit, et la pauvre jeune fille en lâcha son panier et ses ustensiles de ménage, les yeux écarquillés.

 

Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe, toute rougissante, et Louis se leva et s'habilla pour la rattraper.

 

-Tu n'as rien vu, d'accord ? était-il en train de lui dire lorsque Harry les rejoignit.

 

Constance acquiesça solennellement.

 

-Je serai muette comme une tombe. Je n'en parlerai jamais à personne, je vous le jure.

 

Louis lui sourit affectueusement. Apparemment, il lui faisait confiance. Harry commença lui aussi à bien l'aimer quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle essuya discrètement une fine larme et s'écria, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se retenir :

 

-Je suis si contente de vous voir heureux, Monsieur.

 

Apparemment, son évident faible pour Louis ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir de le voir avec une autre personne. Oui, décidément, Harry l'aimait bien. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, avec la consigne de revenir la prochaine fois à une heure où Harry et Louis seraient sûrs d'être décents, Harry se tourna vers son amant :

 

-Tu crois qu'elle tiendra sa langue ?

 

-J'espère, fit Louis en haussant les épaules. Je pense. Au pire, on pourra toujours se débarrasser d'elle.

 

-Louis !

 

-Quoi ? C'était une plaisanterie, soupira le jeune duc.

 

Harry n'était pas tellement inquiet, mais il pensa vaguement que cela faisait quand même déjà une personne de trop qui savait.

 

*

 

La menace du père de Louis planait toujours au-dessus d'eux.

 

Harry ne le voyait presque plus, mais Louis était bien obligé de le fréquenter, et il revenait toujours abattu de ses entretiens avec lui-et parfois avec des bleus sur le visage, que Harry embrassait soigneusement, un par un. Ils faisaient tout pour que son père ne remarque pas que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Que Harry était toujours fourré au château. Qu'ils passaient bien plus de temps ensemble que les trois heures de leçon. Qu'ils  _couchaient_  ensemble. C'était assez facile, parce que son père ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds dans le jardin (alors qu'il prenait un grand soin à le garder entretenu -caprice de riche), et ne savait même pas que le pavillon était toujours habitable. Il avait toujours méprisé ce qui comptait aux yeux de sa mère, avait expliqué Louis avec une colère sourde dans la voix.

 

Mais la menace était là, réelle, et parfois ils avaient peur.

 

*

 

Un jour, Harry chevaucha jusqu'à la ville voisine pour voir l’un des rares amis qu'il avait gardé de Londres, Nick, et qui avait récemment décidé lui aussi de s'éloigner un peu de la capitale. Louis lui avait prêté Ambre. Cela lui fit plaisir de retrouver Nick, qui, s'il savait sans doute en partie ce qui était arrivé à Harry, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur (Harry l'avait toujours soupçonné d'osciller du même bord que lui), et un bien fou de pouvoir cracher sur la cour de tout son soûl.

 

(Il n'avait pas encore tout dit de son passé à Louis, et celui-ci nourrissait encore une certaine fascination pour la cour du roi, même s'il haïssait par principe toute personne là-bas qui avait pu le blesser. Harry comprenait. Il savait qu'il finirait par lui raconter, mais jusque-là, il préférait garder ses descriptions amères pour lui.)

 

Il passa la nuit chez Nick, car les routes n'étaient pas sûres, quand l'heure devenait tardive. Il y avait des brigands.

 

Il rentra sur Cleveland vers une heure de l'après-midi le lendemain. Il ne repassa même pas par sa propre demeure et galopa directement jusqu'au château. Quand il arriva au Ciel, Louis n'était pas là. Et une heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là.

 

Inquiet, Harry se décida à aller voir au château. Il se glissa discrètement par la porte à l'arrière des cuisines, et emprunta le couloir jusqu'au grand salon. Il tomba sur Charlotte, qui était en train de broder, assise contre un canapé. Il se racla la gorge.

 

-Hum, Charlotte ?

 

-Harry ! s'écria celle-ci en levant la tête. Comment allez-vous ?

 

Elle-même avait l'air un peu pâle.

 

-Bien, bien, je vous remercie. Je me demandais si vous saviez où se trouvait votre frère ? s'enquit-il.

 

-Il n'a envoyé personne vous prévenir ? Louis est malade, l'informa la jeune fille.

 

Harry sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Un écho venu d'un passé pas si lointain le griffa douloureusement. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit que Louis était souffrant, il avait appris plus tard qu'il était en réalité incapable de bouger parce que son père l'avait frappé à coups de canne. Harry était parti une journée. Une seule. Le père de Louis avait-il choisi ce moment pour battre son fils ? Harry avait la nausée, qui se doubla d'un léger tournis quand il se demanda :  _et s'il nous avait découverts ? Et s'il avait puni Louis en conséquence ?_

 

-Malade ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

 

Charlotte dut lire son raisonnement sur son visage parce qu'elle se leva soudain, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux :

 

-Non, Harry, il n'est pas...

 

Elle baissa la voix.

 

-Père ne lui a rien fait, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Louis est  _vraiment_  malade. Cloué au lit par un rhume ou un virus quelconque. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il me l'a passé.

 

Harry ne chercha même pas à masquer son soupir de soulagement. Charlotte le regarda d'un air curieux :

 

-Mon frère et vous êtes vraiment proches, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Harry se sentit rougir.

 

-Nous sommes amis, j'imagine.

 

Il y eut un silence. 

 

-Vous êtes bien plus qu'amis, murmura finalement Charlotte.

 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car elle dit immédiatement après :

 

-Louis est dans sa chambre. Si vous voulez y aller. Le grand escalier, deuxième étage, la porte bleue.

 

Harry la remercia, sans rien ajouter. Il y avait donc sans doute une personne supplémentaire consciente du lien qui l'unissait à Louis. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Celui lui faisait peur, mais en même temps, il avait envie de faire confiance à Charlotte.

 

Il grimpa les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre que l'adolescente lui avait indiquée.

 

-Louis ? chuchota-t-il contre le bois.

 

La voix de Louis lui parvint, étouffée et un peu enrouée :

 

-Entre.

 

Harry verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et alla droit au lit où Louis était allongé, recouvert par une montagne de couvertures. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de fièvre, et il avait le teint très pâle. Harry n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

 

-Salut, murmura Harry, en s'agenouillant à côté du lit et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Son front était brûlant. Louis essaya de se redresser, mais fut secoué d'une quinte de toux.

 

-Ne bouge pas, Lou, lui ordonna Harry. Repose-toi.

 

-Je me sens comme un vieillard, bougonna Louis en s'enfonçant de nouveau sous les draps. Je déteste me sentir impuissant et inactif comme ça.

 

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry aussi qu'il semble si faible, immobile, lui qui était la vie incarnée. Mais le voir vulnérable éveillait surtout un solide instinct protecteur chez lui, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné la force. Il voulait juste... s'occuper de lui. Lui faire de la soupe et retaper ses oreillers toute la journée.

 

-Je sais, mais moins tu feras d'efforts inutiles et plus vite tu seras sur pied. Comment tu as attrapé ça ?

 

Louis ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être quand Harry passa sa main fraîche sur son visage.

 

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais froid sans toi dans le pavillon, marmonna-t-il. Alors je suis revenu ici, et le lendemain je me sentais horriblement mal. J'ai encore plus froid maintenant, c'est ridicule.

 

Harry sourit, et se pencha pour embrasser Louis.

 

-Non, je vais te passer cette saleté de maladie, protesta celui-ci en le repoussant.

 

-Je m'en fiche, fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez, pousse-toi un peu.

 

Louis obéit sans poser de questions, ce qui montrait qu'il était  _vraiment_  malade. Harry se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit, et Louis se colla immédiatement contre lui. Harry l'enveloppa dans ses bras, frictionnant ses membres frissonnants.

 

-Tu as moins froid, maintenant ? chuchota-t-il.

 

Louis hocha la tête avec gratitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi contre lui. Harry appuya son menton sur le haut de son crâne et ferma les yeux à son tour.

 

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit non plus, sans Louis.

 

#

 

Louis était extrêmement nerveux. Il était même au bord de la crise de panique, tapotant agressivement du doigt sur le bois de la table, quand il s'arrêtait de faire les cent pas dans le pavillon.

 

Son père avait demandé à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

 

Harry était inquiet, lui aussi ; Louis l'avait bien vu sur ses traits et dans la façon dont il l'avait embrassé avec ferveur avant de se rendre au château, comme s'il craignait ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire. Louis n'avait aucune envie qu'il y aille. Il avait presque peur que son père lui fasse du mal. Il essayait de se raisonner en se disant que le duc aurait d'abord parlé à Louis s'il s'agissait de leur liaison, s'il avait appris, avant de convoquer Harry. Et si ce n'était pas à propos de leur relation, le pire que le duc pouvait faire était de le renvoyer. Ce qui serait dur, mais pas la fin du monde.

 

Mais plus il retournait tout cela dans sa tête, plus Louis se rendait compte du nombre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un bureau avec son père, et plus il avait peur.

 

Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant, comme cela. Louis n'avait pas assez vécu dans la chaleur de Harry. Il ne l'avait pas assez touché, il ne l'avait pas assez fait jouir, il ne l'avait pas assez regardé sourire, il ne l'avait pas assez gâté, il ne l'avait pas assez connu, il... Ils n'avaient pas assez été ensemble. Louis avait envie de balancer son poing dans la vitre à la pensée qu'il pourrait être séparé de Harry  _aujourd'hui_.

 

Il se servit un verre d'eau, mais il ne réussit qu'à le renverser sur le tapis tant sa main tremblait.

 

Il en perdait sa respiration. Pourquoi Harry ne revenait-il pas ? Pourquoi...

 

La porte du Ciel s'ouvrit, et Harry fit irruption dans le salon.

 

-Haz, merci mon Dieu, lâcha Louis en aspirant une goulée d'air.

 

Il se jeta dans ses bras, par réflexe, enserrant son cou et respirant son odeur.

 

-J'ai eu peur, balbutia-t-il. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que je ne te-

 

Harry se détacha de lui pour l'embrasser, sa langue léchant profondément dans sa bouche, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains. Louis sentit ses doigts dévaler jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

 

-Je sais, haleta Harry, quand leurs effusions se furent calmées. J'ai eu peur, moi aussi.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Louis, en restant plaqué contre son torse.

 

-C'était assez étrange, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne soupçonne rien du tout pour nous. Il voulait juste me demander de faire des heures supplémentaires, fit Harry avec un petit rire incrédule.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-C'est-à-dire ?

 

-Apparemment, il organise une grande réception la semaine prochaine, avec un tas de nobles et d'hommes d'affaires, avec qui il espère signer des contrats, je crois. Il y aura des Français qui ne maîtrisent pas l'anglais, et il veut que je fasse l'interprète.

 

-Oh.

 

Son père ne lui avait même pas parlé de cette soirée. Il allait sans doute débouler dans sa chambre une heure avant pour lui aboyer de s'habiller convenablement et de lui faire honneur devant les invités.

 

-Tu as accepté ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J'ai hésité, parce que moi, tu sais, la haute société... Mais il a vraiment insisté et je n'avais pas envie qu'il commence à poser des questions sur les raisons de mon refus. Alors j'ai dit oui. Je me suis dit que tu serais là pour me soutenir moralement.

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire timide, et Louis lui prit la main. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et le désir prit peu à peu la place de la frayeur qu'ils s'étaient faits. Ils avaient besoin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là, ensemble, fusionnels.

 

-Dans la chambre, grogna Louis en tirant sur le bras de Harry, qui le suivit sans beaucoup de résistance.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis était tellement amoureux qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que Liam le lui fasse remarquer pour le savoir. Il le savait depuis un moment, en réalité. Sa relation avec Harry n'était pas qu'une question de désir, de corps, de sexe. Il y avait toujours eu des sentiments pour entremêler le tout et les fracasser l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas être certain de ce que ressentait son amant, mais en tout cas, de son côté, Louis aimait Harry ; il en était sûr. Son cœur le hurlait dans tout son organisme à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, modelant des vagues grondantes depuis les tréfonds de son être. Il n'y avait pas à questionner le type d'amour. Il était bien plus qu'un ami, relations physiques ou pas, et il n'était clairement pas comme un membre de sa famille. Il ne restait que l'autre amour.

 

L'amour.

 

Louis ne l'avait jamais connu auparavant, et il ne l'avait jamais vu chez ses parents. Sa mère et son père s'étaient mariés par convenance et se méprisaient mutuellement. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre.

 

S'il n'était pas amoureux de Harry, alors qu'est-ce que c'était qu'être amoureux, nom de Dieu ? Était-ce possible de ressentir quelque chose de  _plus fort_  que ce qu'il ressentait quand il était allongé sur Harry à caresser le dos de sa main et à rire doucement avec lui ? Si oui, il se demandait bien comment quelqu'un avait pu y survivre pour témoigner. C'était impossible d'avoir des émotions plus intenses ; on finirait par en mourir.

 

Non, s'il n'y avait rien au-dessus de l'amour, alors cela ne pouvait être que cela, avec Harry. Cet animal chaud et doux lové au cœur de sa poitrine qui ronronnait, fou de bonheur, à la vue du jeune homme. L'amour.

 

Il avait parlé à Liam de sa relation avec Harry peu de temps après leur première nuit, seul à seul, dans son atelier de forgeron. (Parce qu'il voulait que leur entretien soit privé, mais aussi parce qu'il évitait le _Lonely Rider_  pour fuir Elodie. Maintenant qu'il avait lui-même des sentiments pour quelqu'un, il se rendait compte que la jeune fille devait être un peu amoureuse de lui, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise de devoir sans cesse repousser ses avances.) Il savait que son ami était tolérant, et il avait besoin de faire part à quelqu'un de ce bouleversement dans sa vie. Ç'avait été difficile, cependant. Liam avait tout de suite vu que Louis paraissait plus heureux, plus souriant, et l'avait taquiné sur une éventuelle petite amie. Avait-il une relation secrète avec une charmante demoiselle ? Louis s'était raclé la gorge une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de finalement lâcher :  _« Non, c'est un homme »_. Liam s'était tu, pendant un long moment, et puis il avait dit  _« D'accord. »_   _« D'accord ? »_  avait répété Louis. Liam l'avait pris dans ses bras.  _« Tant que tu gardes ce sourire, Louis. Tant que tu gardes ce sourire »._

 

Liam était heureux, lui aussi. Sophia avait accepté sa demande en mariage.

 

Un jour, lorsqu'il avait été sûr que son père était parti pour la journée et ne reviendrait pas en avance, cette fois, Louis avait invité Liam au château pour rencontrer Harry. Et, en fait, il s'était avéré qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Liam était resté bouche bée en voyant le bouclé.  _« Mais... Je te reconnais ! »_  Harry avait ri.  _« Enchanté pour la seconde fois, Liam. Je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces belles choses que tu m'as dites sur Louis. Tu avais raison, d'ailleurs. »_  Louis les avait regardés avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre, et quand ils lui avaient raconté leur discussion à l'auberge, il avait trouvé la coïncidence si énorme qu'il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de génie du destin.

 

Plus tard, quand Louis l'avait raccompagné chez lui, tandis que Harry passait voir sa mère, Liam avait constaté  _: « Tu es amoureux de lui »._  Louis avait hoché la tête. Ce n'était pas une réalisation. Seulement une formulation _. « Je le trouve formidable. Je vous trouve formidables ensemble. »_  Liam avait passé une main sur son visage, reniflant soudain. Louis avait froncé les sourcils.  _« Que... Pourquoi tu pleures, Liam ? »_  Liam lui avait renvoyé un sourire humide.  _« J'étais juste en train de me dire... Mon Dieu. J'étais en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas nés dans le bon monde. Que vous étiez nés trop tôt, peut-être. Et que c'était injuste. »_  La gorge de Louis s'était serrée. Liam l'avait attiré dans une étreinte. _« Fais attention à toi, Louis. Et Harry... Faites attention à vous. Juste... Ouais. »_

 

Louis s'était senti mal à l'aise tout le reste de la journée. Une fois dans leur lit au pavillon, calé dans les bras de Harry, il lui avait soufflé :

 

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire ça toute notre vie ? Etre ensemble, je veux dire ?

 

Harry était resté silencieux, lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

 

-J'aime le penser.

 

-Tu ne veux pas quitter Cleveland ? Tu ne vas pas partir ? Jamais ?

 

-Pas si tu ne pars pas avec moi.

 

Harry embrassa son cou.

 

-Tant que tu es là, je reste avec toi. Et si je le peux, je resterai avec toi le restant de mes jours.

 

Louis en avait été un peu rassuré, faisant taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait tristement que cela ne dépendait pas seulement de ce qu'ils voulaient.

 

Tôt ou tard, le monde les rattraperait. Il en était conscient. Il souhaitait juste que ce soit le plus tard possible.

 

*

 

Louis attendait Harry dans l'entrée du château. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés, et les rires et les conversations emplissaient la salle de réception qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas donné une telle soirée. Avant, quand ils séjournaient à Cleveland, quand sa mère était encore vivante, elle donnait de grandes fêtes et invitait tous les jeunes hommes et toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille de la région pour jouer les entremetteuses. Louis savait que son père désapprouvait, mais sa mère avait une volonté de fer. Les réceptions de sa mère étaient colorées et pleines de rire et de joie non-feinte. Les rares soirées de son père sonnaient faux et avaient un goût rance.

 

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur son amant. Le regard de Louis se posa sur lui et il faillit en tomber à la renverse, sentant sa bouche s'assécher. Harry était... Mon Dieu, il était... Il avait toujours porté des vêtements impeccables, mais plutôt simples. Mais ce soir, il était habillé d'un costume blanc et noir parfaitement taillé, près du corps, qui lui allait à merveille. Il était diablement élégant, tout en gardant un petit côté naturel qui empêchait la tenue de faire  _trop_  soignée. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage, ses boucles un peu plus ordonnées que d'habitude.

 

Louis voulait se jeter sur lui.

 

Il avait une chemise à jabots, nom de Dieu. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était ce qu'il portait à la cour. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait tourner des têtes, là-bas. Louis était totalement conquis. Un peu trop, même. Il devrait tenir toute la réception sans pouvoir effleurer Harry. Quelle torture. Harry avait fait un choix de tenue quelque peu diabolique, en réalité.

 

Harry s'approcha de lui. Louis était toujours figé, n'osant pas cligner des yeux de peur que cette vision disparaisse.

 

-Bonsoir, mon cœur, murmura Harry le plus bas possible, au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes traîneraient dans les parages.

 

Et  _en plus_ , il l'appelait  _mon cœur._ Mais il avait juré sa perte, ce soir. Louis émit un bruit indistinct, entre un gémissement suraigu et un « _bonsoir »_ étranglé.

 

-Tu es très élégant. J'aime bien ce que tu portes, poursuivit Harry après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans le vestibule.

 

-Tu t'es vu ? articula Louis. On dirait que tu sors d'un conte de fées, tu es...  _parfait_.

 

Harry rougit.

 

 _« Je t'aime »_ , pensa Louis.

 

*

 

Louis jouait avec le feu. Il le savait, mais il avait bu quelques verres, les conversations autour de la table étaient toutes terriblement barbantes, son père plissait les lèvres d'un air dégoûté chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, et Harry était assis à côté de lui -toléré à leur table pour des raisons pratiques. Il était toujours aussi attirant. Il était en train de traduire une conversation entre un type français quelconque et un noble anglais quelconque -honnêtement, Louis n'avait pas retenu les noms- lorsque Louis avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, faisant toujours semblant d'écouter ce que les gens en face de lui disaient. Harry avait eu un léger sursaut, s'était un peu embrouillé dans sa phrase, et Louis sentit un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage en pensant que le simple contact de sa main lui faisait un tel effet. Harry tourna brièvement vers Louis des yeux interrogateurs.

 

Celui-ci remonta sa main pour la poser carrément sur son entrejambe, en regardant sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous le choc. Harry avait arrêté de parler, et les deux hommes pour qui ils traduisaient le fixaient. Il bredouilla et leur demanda de répéter. Louis bougea sa main, et Harry se tendit. Il attrapa son poignet pour le faire arrêter. Louis n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Comme de rien n'était, il frotta son pied contre la jambe de Harry. Il observa du coin de l'œil la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues. Sa prise sur son poignet se relâcha, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment contre, au fond, et Louis en profita pour appuyer fortement du plat de la main sur son sexe, à travers son pantalon.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas à sentir la main de Harry glisser entre ses cuisses pour le toucher à son tour, alors que le jeune homme continuait à parler (tant bien que mal). Louis avala sa salive. Pris à son propre jeu. Il avait une érection. La fin du repas allait être longue.

 

*

 

-Putain, Louis, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé...

 

Harry le poussa contre une vasque, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, et Louis l'attira dans un baiser humide et désordonné.

 

-Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué quelque chose ? haleta-t-il, en sortant la chemise de Harry de son pantalon pour pouvoir passer ses mains en-dessous, sur sa peau.

 

-A- à table ou à l'instant, tu veux dire ?

 

Après le dessert, les femmes étaient passées dans le salon principal pour discuter et jouer aux cartes, tandis que les hommes parlaient affaires en fumant dans un des cabinets à l'étage. Louis avait vérifié que personne ne faisait attention à eux avant de tirer Harry jusque dans la grande salle de bains du deuxième étage, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. C'était risqué, mais Louis ne pouvait plus se retenir.

 

-Tu étais si  _charmant*_ , en train de rougir, si content que je te touche à la première occasion, murmura Louis, en appuyant ses doigts contre sa peau.

 

Harry gémit et glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses.

 

- _Tu aimes ça ?*_

 

Louis lécha son lobe d'oreille. Harry ferma les yeux.

 

- _Louis_. Bordel, Louis.

 

- _Oui ?*_

 

- _Continue de parler français*_ , souffla Harry.

 

Louis savait être très sensuel quand il le voulait.

 

-Ça t'excite,  _mon ange*_  ?

 

Harry gémit encore, en hochant frénétiquement la tête. C'était lui qui tenait Louis coincé contre un meuble, et pourtant Louis se sentait clairement en position de dominance.

 

-Putain, Haz, depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue, si, si... Mon Dieu, je veux te regarder me sucer juste comme ça, dans tes vêtements les plus raffinés.

 

- _Ah oui ?*_  fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

 

- _Tellement.*_

 

Harry tomba à genoux devant lui, et Louis laissa échapper une respiration sifflante. Il baissa les yeux vers lui. Il sentait tout son sang battre dans ses tempes, entendait les bruits de son organisme de façon démultipliée, inspirations, expirations, pulsations. Harry le fixait de ses prunelles complètement écarquillées, de ce vert intense que Louis considérait parfaitement assorti au bleu de ses propres yeux. Il avait les lèvres roses et humides, et il y avait de l'adoration dans son regard. Louis était subjugué. Il y avait tout, dans ce regard. Il entendait les battements sourds de son cœur comme s'il pompait dans sa tête et non dans sa poitrine.

 

Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Le silence se fit dans son esprit. Tout son être se focalisa sur Harry, par terre entre ses jambes, qui ne faisait rien encore, mais qui était déjà tellement  _plus_ que tout ce qui existait d'autre sur la terre, par sa seule présence, et Louis ne pouvait penser qu'à lui, à sa beauté, et à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et il dit brusquement, à haute voix cette fois :

 

-Harry, Harry. Je t'aime.

 

Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment, enfermés dans une salle de bains, à garder leur voix basse pour que les invités de son père ne les entendent pas, mais... C'était maintenant que cela sonnait juste. Harry se figea sur le sol. Louis cessa de respirer. Harry se releva lentement, remontant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille.

 

- _C'est vrai ?*_  murmura-t-il en français.

 

Ses prunelles s'étaient changées en pépites d'or.

 

-Oui. Je t'aime.  _Je t'aime*_ , répéta Louis, et son corps vibrait face à la signification de ce moment.

 

Harry passa soudain ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva pour le déposer sur le rebord en marbre, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il se pressa entre les jambes de Louis, qui les écarta instinctivement et les referma autour de sa taille, le serra dans ses bras, embrassant son cou.

 

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Louis. Evidemment que je t'aime. Depuis le début, je... Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Harry.

 

Harry l'aimait. Harry avait des sentiments pour lui, Harry ne recherchait pas que du sexe, Harry le trouvait beau à l'intérieur aussi. Harry  _l'aimait_. Louis émit un soupir humide. Il allait réellement se mettre à pleurer, s'ils continuaient ainsi.

 

-Il n'y aura jamais... personne d'autre, poursuivit Harry. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus que toi. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression de  _trop_ t'aimer, pour mon propre bien.

 

-Hé, protesta Louis, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Tu ne peux pas  _trop_ m'aimer. Je veux que tu m'aimes autant que tu peux m'aimer.

 

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry, les lèvres se trouvèrent et leur baiser avait une saveur de promesse.

 

-Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te faire jouir, avant que notre absence devienne suspecte, dit Harry, et Louis frissonna.

 

- _Avec plaisir*._

 

*

 

Les choses se gâtèrent légèrement en fin de soirée.

 

Harry et Louis avaient fini par rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon pour la fin de la soirée, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, mais ils savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été d'une discrétion foudroyante. Surtout qu'ils donnaient sans le vouloir beaucoup d'indices sur le lien qui les unissait, ne serait-ce qu'avec le nombre de fois où ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer en public pour brusquement passer au « vous » après avoir réalisé, et la répulsion manifeste de Louis à traiter Harry comme s'il n'était qu'un serviteur, ce que faisaient toutes les autres personnes présentes, excepté ses sœurs.

 

A un moment, il surprit l’un des invités en train de fixer Harry, les sourcils froncés, et il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'amplifia quand il vit le regard de l'homme passer de Harry à lui.

 

Son père laissa partir Harry -ou plutôt le congédia- vers deux heures du matin, lorsque tout le monde était parti ou en train de s'installer dans les chambres d'amis à l'étage. Ils échangèrent un regard. Louis se prépara à faire semblant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour s'esquiver par une fenêtre plus tard et retrouver Harry au pavillon. Il alla informer son père qu'il allait se coucher, qui ne réagit pas. Louis haussa les épaules et sortit du salon. Mais alors qu'il passait près du vestibule pour monter l'escalier, il entendit la voix de Harry. Il s'approcha, discrètement, restant un peu à l'écart, se collant contre le mur, et l'aperçut en train de discuter à voix basse avec l'homme qui les avait regardés tout à l'heure.

 

-Je savais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part, disait le noble, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans.

 

Toute la posture de Harry criait qu'il était tendu et mal à l'aise, et il répondit d'un ton froid :

 

-Si vous le saviez, pourquoi venir me le demander ?

 

Et toc. Louis se sentit fier.

 

-Charles est de passage dans la région, vous êtes au courant ? On lui a conseillé de venir profiter de l'air de la campagne, à cause de ses poumons...

 

Louis ne comprenait rien. Qui diable était Charles ?

 

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je me fiche bien de ce que peut faire Charles.

 

-Il veut vous voir.

 

-Je ne pensais pas que mon sort lui importait beaucoup, ironisa Harry. Cela me surprendrait.

 

-Vraiment ? Vous avez oublié sa possessivité ? Quand je lui dirai que je vous ai croisé ici, si  _heureux_ , il voudra sans aucun doute vous voir, fit l'autre en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

 

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût, et Louis bouillait intérieurement. Devait-il intervenir ?

 

-Dites au comte que... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, énonça Harry après un temps. Ni à vous, d'ailleurs. Bonsoir, Henry.

 

Harry tourna le dos à l'aristocrate et le planta là. Il passa devant Louis sans le voir, et celui-ci le retint par le bras. Harry sursauta puis se détendit.

 

-Qui c'était ? chuchota Louis avec un geste en direction du vestibule.

 

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait l'air amer, et un peu sonné ; il faisait jeune et perdu, d'un coup, et Louis avait envie d'aller poignarder ce Henry pour l'avoir bouleversé à ce point.

 

-Je te dirai tout au Ciel.

 

Louis le regarda prendre son manteau et s'engouffrer dehors, puis il monta dans sa chambre. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait.

 

*

 

Harry sirotait un verre de vin quand Louis entra dans le salon, une demi-heure plus tard, et Harry ne buvait quasiment  _jamais_  d'alcool. Ce qui s'était passé devait l'avoir vraiment retourné.

 

-Viens là, murmura Louis en l'attirant dans ses bras.

 

Harry ne résista pas, posant son verre sur la table au passage, et soupira. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Il faisait sombre, dans le pavillon. Harry n'avait allumé qu'un seul chandelier. Il se détacha de Louis et le fixa pendant un long moment. Puis il reprit son verre, but une autre gorgée, et lâcha :

 

-Cet homme, c'était Henry, comte d'Uxbridge.

 

Louis attendit la suite. Harry but encore une gorgée de vin.

 

-Et Henry, comte d'Uxbridge, s'avère être un des amis proches de Charles, comte de Dartmouth.

 

Harry finit son verre, et se tourna vers Louis.

 

-Et Charles, comte de Dartmouth, était mon amant.

 

*

 

Ils allèrent se coucher, mais ils se contentèrent de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre. L'heure n'était pas aux étreintes sexuelles.

 

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé à la cour, Louis.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Si tu te sens prêt.

 

-Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû tout te dire. Je veux que tu saches, j'ai  _besoin_  que tu saches, mais seulement... J'ai peur.

 

-Peur de quoi ? murmura Louis en lui prenant la main.

 

-J'ai peur que tu me... détestes. Que tu me trouves immonde. Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

 

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

 

-Louis, c'est assez malsain...

 

-Très bien, j'aurai juste encore plus envie de tuer les gens qui t'ont fait ça.

 

-J'ai été tellement stupide.

 

-Je t'aime quand même.

 

Harry prit une inspiration.

 

-D'accord. D'accord, je pense que je vais te le dire. Mais tu dois me jurer de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est l'un des secrets les plus dangereux du royaume. Il touche la famille royale, c'est très important que ça ne s'ébruite pas, jamais. On pourrait me tuer. Je ne plaisante pas.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils et tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 

-Mais Harry, avec qui tu as couché pour te mettre le pays à dos comme ça ?

 

Harry eut un sourire sans joie.

 

-Avec le roi.

 

Louis ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là.

 

#

 

Aux premières lueurs du matin, Harry venait à peine de finir de parler, et il se sentait complètement vidé. Cela n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il le pensait. Sur ses joues, des traces de larmes séchaient, et repenser à tous ces souvenirs l'envoyait toujours au trente-sixième sous-sol. Mais Louis ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il était actuellement toujours avec lui, appuyé contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, assis sur le canapé du salon, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air hagard.

 

Il était passé par différentes phases pendant le récit de Harry. Il avait été mal à l'aise, indigné, dégoûté (mais pas par Harry), bouleversé, compatissant, révolté, enragé, et quand il avait eu fini de s'épuiser, il était resté dans un état second dû à la fatigue et à l'émotion, que Harry partageait. Louis avait pleuré avec lui, avait crié, s'était levé pour faire les cent pas, avait donné des coups de pieds dans le mur, avait juré qu'il allait égorger tout le monde.  _« Je les tuerai tous, Harry, tous »_  avait-il promis. Et puis finalement Louis s'était calmé, il avait serré Harry si fort dans ses bras qu'il avait failli l'étouffer, et ils s'étaient assis là, devant les vitres, à regarder le jour poindre, laissant les griffures du passé s'apaiser.

 

*

 

Quand Harry était arrivé à Londres, il avait quatorze ans et il était plein d'enthousiasme. Il avait envie de se plonger dans la vie culturelle de la capitale, et il avait envie de rencontrer la haute société. Il avait été habitué à un tourbillon mondain à Paris, qui ne s'était calmé que les derniers mois, quand son père était mort, que sa mère avait commencé à porter du noir toute la journée et que les portes de leur maison s'étaient fermées au monde extérieur. Mais une fois à Londres, il avait voulu laisser derrière lui son chagrin et l'absence, et il avait décidé de mettre son éducation à profit. Même s'il était très jeune, il voulait se faire une place comme intellectuel. Son rêve était de devenir conseiller ou interprète du roi.

 

Il avait réussi à faire publier des poèmes et des articles dans une revue assez lue par les aristocrates, et on avait commencé à s'interroger sur lui, ce jeune homme franco-anglais si cultivé. Des femmes qui tenaient salon l'avaient invité à se joindre à leurs réunions. Il lisait ses poèmes, récitait des morceaux d'oeuvres dans cinq langues différentes, et charmait tout le monde par son esprit et sa fraîcheur. Bien sûr, il n'était pas exactement l'un d'entre eux, mais il était une sympathique distraction.

 

A force de passer de salons en salons, Harry avait atterri à la cour. Il avait seize ans et tout le monde voulait qu'il enseigne le français à ses enfants. En réalité, c'était à peu près la seule utilité qu'on lui avait trouvé, là-bas. Personne n'était vraiment intéressé par ses capacités, ou son avis en politique. Il était un jeune freluquet qui avait le mérite de parler parfaitement français et d'avoir plu à quelques nobles, qu'il savait caresser dans le sens du poil. Il s'était intégré au ballet de la cour royale et s'était fondu dans la masse des courtisans, fournissant sourire artificiel et présence insignifiante. Il n'était pas noble, et cela lui enlevait tout intérêt. On le regardait comme un élément du décor et Harry avait compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à réaliser ses projets de cette manière.

 

Mais Charles Legge, comte de Darthmouth, lui, l'avait regardé d'une autre façon. Harry ne savait même plus pourquoi il se trouvait dans ses appartements, ce soir-là. Il avait dû être invité par une comtesse quelconque avec des bambins à qui il enseignait des rudiments de français.

 

Son regard l'avait brûlé.

 

Harry était innocent. Naïf, même. Très naïf. Il ne connaissait rien sur le sexe, rien sur l'amour, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu, trop occupé à étudier. Mais la façon dont Charles l'avait fixé... Il avait senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de différent. Et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé cela, tout en sachant que c'était défendu. Qu'un homme devait être attiré par une femme.

 

Mais il était fasciné. Charles était beau, élégant, sombre et intense. Riche, aussi. Extrêmement riche. Plus riche que tous les autres nobles de la pièce. Plus riche que le duc de Cleveland. Il était influent, également. Très influent. On chuchotait que le roi écoutait attentivement ses conseils, quel que soit le sujet. Le comte était assez influent pour posséder une suite dans le tout récent palais de Buckingham.

 

(Louis avait marmonné qu'il avait quand même un rang inférieur au sien.)

 

Harry était revenu à des soirées données par Charles dans ses appartements, et celui-ci s'était intéressé à lui. Il l'avait interrogé sur ses goûts, ses projets, et il avait ri avec lui. Harry lui avait lu certains de ses écrits, et Charles les avait aimés. Bien sûr, avec le recul, Harry avait compris qu'il s'était sans doute fait manipuler tout du long.

 

Bref, de fil en aiguille, Harry s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Charles. Ils avaient sauté tout préliminaire, le comte grognant que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se retenait. La première fois avait été horrible ; Harry avait beaucoup souffert, mais Charles l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit que cela allait passer. Il n'avait pas eu tort ; il n'avait pas eu totalement raison non plus.

 

Le sexe s'était amélioré. Charles le dominait toujours, mais il prenait parfois le temps de le faire jouir, et de l'initier à quelques pratiques (mais parfois aussi il se vidait juste en lui et lui demandait de partir). Harry savait qu'il n'était pas avec le partenaire le plus prévenant, mais il prenait du plaisir, et il était désormais quasiment sûr de n'aimer que les hommes. Il n'avait jamais désiré une femme, et malgré sa brutalité, il désirait Charles.

 

Ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son total mépris envers Harry. Il lui quémandait sans cesse des compliments, sans jamais lui dire un mot gentil en retour. Il le traitait comme un moins que rien, le faisant appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour le baiser, et le renvoyait ensuite chez lui en lui sifflant d'être discret.

 

Mais à chaque fois que Harry était à bout et se promettait de ne jamais revenir, le comte le sentait et faisait quelque chose qui faisait douter Harry. Il l'invitait soudain au théâtre, ou alors, chose encore plus rare, il se fendait d'une fellation. Alors Harry se disait qu'il n'était pas si horrible, et continuait de le satisfaire. Sur le moment, il se disait juste que Charles était lunatique. Il cherchait désespérément son approbation et il le -eh bien, il le suçait, dans tous les sens du terme.

 

( _« Tu étais amoureux de lui ? »_  avait demandé Louis. _« A l'époque, je croyais. Mais avec le recul, et maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, je pense que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'attachement malsain »_.)

 

Charles lui promettait qu'il allait glisser un mot en sa faveur auprès de personnes haut placées ; qu'il l'aiderait à faire carrière. Et Harry le croyait.

 

Un jour, le roi l'avait convoqué personnellement, et Harry s'était dit qu'enfin, cela arrivait, que sa situation bougeait, que Charles avait tenu parole.

 

George III lui avait fait plutôt bonne impression, au début, même s'il avait été trop impressionné pour regarder le personnage en face. C'était un roi énergique qui se rêvait absolu et qui faisait basculer le pouvoir de son côté, prenant de plus en plus le pas sur le Parlement et ses ministres. Mais évidemment, il avait seulement entendu parler de ses leçons de français, pas de Harry ou de ses aspirations, et aurait voulu que son fils en profite. Maintenant, Harry se demandait bien comment il avait pu y croire une seule seconde : le prince n'avait que six ans... Mais à l'époque, cela lui avait paru logique.

 

Et puis Harry avait été appelé pour une première leçon, et à la place du dauphin, c'était le roi lui-même qui s'était glissé dans le salon qu'on lui avait indiqué. Un salon qui était en fait une chambre, mais Harry ne s'était pas interrogé là-dessus, en y entrant. Ce n'était que quand le roi avait verrouillé la porte et lui avait demandé d'une voix rauque de se déshabiller qu'il avait compris. Harry avait été choqué. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait que seize ans, et le souverain trente et un.

 

(Louis avait eu un haut le cœur.)

 

Ensuite, parce que George III avait une réputation d'homme sage, doux, et dévoué à la religion. Et fidèle à sa femme. Il y avait visiblement des détails à revoir. Le roi était peut-être sage, mais pas assez dévoué à la religion pour retenir ses penchants homosexuels ; il n'était sûrement pas fidèle, et, malheureusement pour Harry, certainement pas doux non plus. Leurs rapports étaient rapides et brutaux. Il arrivait souvent que Harry, plaqué sur le ventre, se mette à pleurer silencieusement tant ses coups de rein étaient douloureux, mais le roi n'arrêtait jamais. Parce que Harry n'était pas noble, qu'il n'était personne, le roi se croyait autorisé à le traiter comme un domestique. Et en l'occurrence, il semblait trouver normal de pouvoir coucher avec ses domestiques quand il désirait.

 

( _« Il t'a violé. »_ avait constaté Louis, la crudité de ses mots tranchant l'air de la chambre. Harry avait haussé les épaules. _« Disons plutôt qu'il a abusé de son pouvoir pour que je me laisse faire. » « C'est pareil. »_  avait craché Louis)

 

Il s'agissait du roi. Comment aurait-il pu se refuser au roi ? N'importe qui dans sa situation aurait cédé. Harry ne voyait pas d'échappatoire. Il risquait de s'attirer la haine royale, de se mettre en danger, de mettre sa mère en danger. Cependant, il s'était demandé pourquoi le roi l'avait choisi, lui. Harry s'était demandé comment il avait su qu'il était habitué à ce genre de relations, et comment il avait deviné qu'il serait docile, parce qu'il était timide et qu'il savait que le moindre faux pas pourrait l'exclure à jamais de ce monde de festivités et d'opportunités.

 

( _« C'est Charles, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Charles qui lui a parlé de toi ? »_  avait soufflé Louis. Harry avait acquiescé : _« Il lui a sûrement dit que je ne lui causerais pas de problèmes et que je serais trop terrifié pour en parler à quiconque. Seulement, il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que toi pour le réaliser. »_ )

 

Paradoxalement, alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour rendre la chose plaisante pour Harry, le roi voulait tout le temps qu'il le complimente. Il voulait être rassuré sur ses performances ; Harry devait prétendre le trouver beau, jeune, énergique. C'était durant cette période qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de la flatterie.

 

Ce fut aussi la période où il passa quasiment tout son temps à moitié ivre ; pour mieux supporter la douleur et les rapports, il buvait du vin avant, après, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de courage.

 

( _« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'en bois plus beaucoup, maintenant »_ , avait murmuré Louis.)

 

En parallèle, il continuait sa liaison avec Charles. Harry ignorait s'il savait pour ce qui se passait avec le roi (il savait), mais il le faisait toujours appeler à des heures improbables pour s'amuser avec lui. Harry était coincé. Il passait son temps à se faire baiser, d'une façon à peine correcte par un comte, et d'une façon carrément répugnante par un roi. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de la cour, voire du pays. Il se sentait sali et pécheur, et il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction.

 

Ou plutôt, si, il en retirait une. Un avantage. Le roi, quand il était de bonne humeur, le payait pour ses services, disons, en signifiant publiquement qu'il était dans ses bonnes grâces. Parfois, il venait même le saluer. Comme le roi avait clairement signifié qu'il l'appréciait, Harry commença à se faire inviter partout, et les gens se mirent à mieux le regarder. Mais avec des yeux avides qui lui demandaient déjà des faveurs, lui donnaient des messages à faire passer au roi. En réalité, le roi se fichait bien de ce que Harry pouvait lui dire, en dehors de son babillage sur son corps et ses talents sexuels. Mais dans un sens, Harry avait réussi à se hisser au sommet de cette cour des miracles. Il avait haussé sa position sociale. Les courtisans lui vouaient un certain respect. Mais il n'était que le roi des fous. Il était le roi des fous. Il ne servait qu'à satisfaire les pulsions du roi, et il était dans une impasse. Il n'écrivait plus. Il n'enseignait plus. Il savait qu'il ne travaillerait jamais au gouvernement, à moins de donner un orgasme particulièrement marquant au roi -et il refusait de parvenir à une telle place grâce à ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre à coucher. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, parce que le roi s'était mis à lui donner de l'argent. Harry ne s'était jamais aussi senti dégradé que la première fois où un valet était venu lui apporter une bourse chez lui, en  _« récompense de ses services »_. Il l'avait renvoyé, mais la semaine suivante, le roi avait refait la même chose, et Harry avait fini par ne plus les refuser. Il achetait son silence, sans doute.

 

Harry avait toujours critiqué les nobles qui obtenaient tout rien que grâce à leur nom, mais il lui semblait pire d'obtenir des choses grâce à son cul. Harry était pire qu'eux. Il était le plus sale de tous ces gens sales. Il était en haut de l'échelle. Mais quelle échelle. L'échelle des hypocrites et des âmes souillées.

 

( _« Tu n'es pas souillé ! »_  avait dit Louis, tremblant. _« Si, je le suis. » « Non. Ce sont eux qui sont souillés. Toi, tu n'as été qu'éclaboussé pendant quelques secondes, et puis tu es ressorti aussi pur qu'avant. »_ )

 

Tout ce cirque avait duré plus d'un an.

 

Et puis un jour, Harry était tombé. Il s'était fracassé sur le sol. Des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir sur Charles. Des rumeurs comme quoi il couchait avec des garçons. Et Charles, pour sauver sa peau, avait retourné les rumeurs contre Harry. Il avait dit qu'on se trompait de personne, et qu'il y avait bien des mœurs dépravées dans son entourage, mais qu'il n'était sûrement pas en cause. Il avait accusé Harry de lui avoir fait des avances et de lui avoir tenu des propos absolument scandaleux. Il l'avait accusé d'être un pervers, et un parvenu. Evidemment, il ne lui avait pas dit en face. Harry l'avait deviné, à la façon dont tout le monde le dévisageait dans les corridors, et aux chuchotements dégoûtés et moqueurs sur son passage. Charles l'avait juste convoqué à une de ses soirées pour ensuite le chasser devant tout le monde de façon spectaculaire, lui demandant de ne plus jamais l'approcher et lui conseillant de prier Dieu pour qu'il lui pardonne ses péchés. Harry n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas une seule chance contre la parole du comte.

 

Il s'était cloîtré dans sa maison en espérant que la tempête passe. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'enfler, parce que les chuchotements avaient commencé à s'aventurer du côté du roi. La façon dont Harry avait brusquement été distingué par lui paraissait soudain suspecte (et elle l'était). Les courtisans les plus téméraires osaient carrément insinuer que le roi avait une liaison avec Harry. Quelle autre explication à cet homme en livrée royale qui venait lui apporter on ne savait quoi toutes les semaines ? Quelle autre explication à l'ascension de Harry ? Des accusations d'infidélité et surtout d'homosexualité étaient une catastrophe pour un roi qui se voulait très religieux et proche de sa femme. George III voulait renvoyer l'image de la famille parfaite, aussi fausse qu'elle soit, et il avait paniqué. Il avait envoyé un message à Harry pour lui signifier qu'il devait disparaître de sa vue au plus vite, et de la vue de la cour, avant qu'il ne décide de remédier au scandale de manière plus radicale -c'est à dire, au mieux, l'enfermer dans un bagne pour être sûr qu'il ne divulgue jamais les détails de leur relation. Et il avait détourné les rumeurs, lui aussi, en disant qu'il était possible que des membres de sa famille proche se soient engagés sur une mauvaise voie, mais qu'ils étaient de sang noble et l'avenir de la France, qu'ils regrettaient et qu'il fallait leur pardonner. Bien sûr, le roi n'avait jamais précisé exactement qui était en cause dans son entourage, mais il avait réussi son coup. Toute la faute était retombée sur Harry, que tout le monde avait identifié, et qui n'était personne.

 

Alors il avait disparu.

 

*

 

-Harry. Tu pourrais briser le roi. Tu pourrais lui faire un chantage énorme.Tu pourrais te venger.

 

La voix de Louis reflétait sa fatigue. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je préfère rester en vie.

 

*

 

-Tu es conscient que si je suis reconnu -et j'ai  _été_  reconnu, les gens vont immédiatement se douter que j'ai une liaison avec toi ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Tu veux quand même rester avec moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Avec tous les risques ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry. Je t'aime. Ça n'a pas changé. Je t'aimais hier, et je t'aime aujourd'hui. Tu es toujours la même personne.

 

-D'accord.

 

Harry lui embrassa les doigts, la gorge un peu serrée.

 

-Je suis juste inquiet à propos de cet Henry. Et de Charles.

 

-Ils ne diront rien sur moi, à moins de vouloir de nouveau attirer les soupçons sur lui. Par contre...

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Ils ont d'autres moyens de pression. Comme je te l'ai dit, Charles est puissant et riche. Il pourrait t'atteindre toi, par exemple.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Oui ?

 

-Et si on allait juste dormir, pour l'instant ? On pensera à tout ça... Plus tard, fit Louis d'une petite voix.

 

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Et puis au bout d'un moment, une vingtaine de minutes peut-être, Harry entendit Louis se mettre à sangloter contre son épaule.

 

-Je ne ferais jamais, jamais une chose pareille -jamais, je ne pourrais, faire comme lui, comme eux, tu dois me croire, Harry, je... hoqueta-t-il.

 

-Shh, Louis, je sais, le réconforta Harry, la gorge serrée.

 

-Pardon. Pardon pour avoir été superficiel. Pour avoir cru que c'était mieux là-bas. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds à la cour. Je ne veux pas travailler pour le roi. Je ne veux pas faire partie de cette porcherie. Je n'irai pas là-bas. Je resterai ici. Avec toi.

 

Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Eh bien, c'est ton père qui va être content, sourit Harry, des larmes plein les yeux.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous serions du même avis sur quelque chose un jour.

 

Ils s'endormirent finalement, au moment où le soleil se levait.

 

*

 

La lettre arriva une semaine plus tard.

 

_Cher Harry,_

 

_Ayant appris votre présence dans la région par un de mes proches, vous me feriez grand plaisir en venant dîner avec moi dans ma résidence de Durham jeudi prochain. Je vous attendrai vers vingt heures. J'espère que vous pourrez vous libérer. Votre absence me serait très regrettable._

 

_Amitiés,_

 

_Charles Legge, comte de Dartmouth._

 

-Mais quel abject personnage ! cria Louis en envoyant valser un vase, qui explosa par terre en une dizaine de morceaux.

 

-Louis, calme-toi...

 

-Non ! Mais comment ose-t-il ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il te  _convoque_ , et il te menace, c'est... Regarde-moi ça,  _« Amitiés »_ , mais il se fiche carrément de toi !

 

-Je crois que je devrais y aller.

 

Louis s'arrêta net et le regarda, bouche bée.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Si je n'y vais pas, il va me harceler, Louis. Tu ne le connais pas. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il nous laissera tranquille, et je sais avec certitude que si je ne vais pas à son fichu dîner, il n'arrêtera jamais.

 

-Mais Harry, c'est- on dirait une sorte de... de piège !

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Me retenir prisonnier dans son manoir ?

 

-Mais oui ! Ou te faire du mal, t'agresser, essayer de- de coucher encore avec toi ! Et s'il te persuadait de recommencer votre liaison ?

 

C'était une idée saugrenue. Même si Charles essayait de le séduire de nouveau, Harry ne retomberait jamais dans ses filets. Il connaissait sa vraie nature, maintenant. Et pourquoi diable coucher avec Charles alors qu'il pouvait être avec Louis, son Louis, aussi magnifique à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour ?

 

-Oh, Lou. Tu es jaloux.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant légèrement.

 

-Mais, non ! Enfin, un peu, mais je pense réellement que c'est une terrible idée de te retrouver seul avec lui. Tu n'as rien à lui dire, et lui n'est qu'un pervers. J'ai vraiment peur, Harry.

 

Harry avait peur aussi. Mais que faire d'autre ? Se terrer dans le pavillon en attendant la prochaine frappe machiavélique de Charles ?

 

-Ecoute, si ça se passe mal, je suis libre de partir. Il ne peut pas me retenir de force. Avant, je- je restais volontairement, je n'essayais pas de partir. Mais j'ai presque dix-neuf ans maintenant, et j'ai mûri. Je saurai lui résister. Je vais y aller, lui demander de me laisser, et partir.

 

*

 

Louis avait voulu l'accompagner, mais Harry préférait le faire seul, et il avait refusé. Il savait que Louis en avait été froissé, voire blessé, parce qu'il voyait le doute dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Charles, mais Harry ne voulait pas l'impliquer là-dedans -plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si Louis débarquait avec lui à Durham, Charles le prendrait comme une confirmation de leur relation, et il aurait quelque chose contre lui. Il pourrait s'attaquer à Louis. Si au contraire il n'avait aucune preuve, Harry gardait l'avantage.

 

Enfin, l'avantage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Charles lui voulait, et il ne pouvait pas se préparer à leur rencontre.

 

Une chose était sûre : il ne retomberait pas dans ses bras. Jamais.

 

Bon, _certes_ , il s'était aussi dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de liaison avec un noble, et maintenant il avait Louis. Mais c'était différent. Louis était bien plus positif que négatif, dans sa vie. Charles ne représentait que des mauvaises nouvelles.

 

Harry voulait juste expédier cette visite et retourner au plus vite dans les bras de son amant.

 

Il alla droit à la demeure du comte, confia Ambre à un palefrenier et frappa à la porte. Il ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il se sentait maintenant étrangement confiant. Un domestique le mena dans la salle à manger.

 

Charles était assis tout au bout d'une table sans fin, sirotant un verre de vin.

 

-Votre invité, monsieur, fit le domestique avant de s'éclipser.

 

Le comte leva la tête vers Harry et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire que Harry aurait qualifié de « carnassier ». Charles n'avait pas tellement changé. Il y avait toujours cette grâce doublée de sauvagerie dans ses traits. Il s'était un peu empâté, en un an. Et Harry fut frappé par le peu d'effet qu'il lui faisait. Charles ne lui faisait... rien. N'éveillait qu'un vague dégoût et une torsion dans son estomac en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'était plus attiré par lui. En fait, il se demandait même comment il avait pu l'être un jour. Harry avait décidément dû être bien naïf pour ne pas sentir le danger et la perversité planer autour de cet homme comme un nuage de mouches puantes. Et lorsqu'il parla, d'une voix qui se voulait envoûtante, Harry y fut si peu sensible qu'une partie de son inconscient poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

Non, il ne retomberait pas dans ses bras.

 

-Harry, susurra le comte. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

 

-Je ne peux pas dire que le plaisir soit partagé.

 

Quand il avait seize ans, Harry n'aurait jamais pu dire une chose pareille. Mais il n'avait plus seize ans, depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

 

-Assieds-toi donc, et prends un verre.

 

-Non, merci. Je ne reste pas, fit Harry avec un sourire froid. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Le comte soupira.

 

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, Harry.

 

Sa fausseté était écoeurante. Pourquoi Harry ne l'entendait-il que maintenant ? Que trop tard ?

 

-Je vais bien. Satisfait ?

 

-Tu as beaucoup grandi, depuis la dernière fois.

 

En réalité, Harry avait surtout poussé dans les derniers mois qu'il avait passés à la cour, mais évidemment...

 

-Non, pas tellement. Mais c'est sûr que tout le temps à quatre pattes sur ton lit, on ne pouvait pas trop juger de ma taille.

 

Le comte laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Tu en plaisantes ? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, alors ?

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Quoi, tu veux savoir si je ne te hais plus de tout mon corps ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais non.

 

-Tu ne me hais pas, Harry.

 

Le comte le regarda droit devant les yeux.

 

-Tu es encore fasciné par moi.

 

Ce fut à Harry de rire.

 

-Non. Alors là. Pas du tout. Tu me donnes envie de  _vomir_.

 

Charles fit la moue. Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry, qui se tendit instinctivement.

 

-Alors Henry avait raison.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu roucoules avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 

-Je ne vois pas absolument pas d'où tu tires cette conclusion, lâcha Harry.

 

Il ne devait pas confirmer.

 

-Henry m'a parlé de ta proximité avec un certain jeune noble. Et si tu n'es pas attiré par moi, alors j'imagine que c'est parce que tu combles tes besoins ailleurs.

 

Il était si imbu de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait même pas  _concevoir_  que Harry puisse juste ne pas le désirer. Et celui-ci détestait l'entendre dire que son histoire avec Louis n'était qu'une affaire de « combler des besoins ».

 

-Ou peut-être que tu me dégoûtes juste ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir envie de te fuir comme la peste.

 

Le comte resta silencieux quelques secondes.

 

-Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait.

 

Harry roula des yeux. Espérait-il vraiment qu'il allait gober son petit numéro d'humilité ?

 

-Non, vraiment. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé ma peau, évidemment, mais je regrette d'avoir dû te sacrifier dans la foulée. Tu étais...

 

Amusant ? Excitant ? Assez stupide pour me satisfaire ?

 

-Bref, je t'aimais bien. Je te demande pardon.

 

-Excuses acceptées, fit Harry avec ironie.

 

-Nous n'étions pas si mal, tous les deux, non ?

 

-Tu veux dire, avant que tu me vendes au roi ? répliqua Harry.

 

Le comte grimaça. Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu n'essayes même pas de nier ? fit Harry au bout d'un moment, avec un rire incrédule.

 

-A quoi bon ? Visiblement, tu as déjà emboîté toutes les pièces du puzzle dans ta jolie petite tête. Autant assumer mes actes.

 

-Quelle grandeur d'âme.

 

-Je me sens seul, ici.

 

-J'en suis absolument navré.

 

-J'aimerais quelqu'un pour me réchauffer, la nuit. Mais je ne connais personne, ici, à moins que j'aille ramasser un paysan dans le caniveau. Comme si j'allais coucher avec un vrai moins que rien. Me prêterais-tu ton petit duc ?

 

-Je ne crois pas que le duc de Cleveland apprécierait les avances homosexuelles.

 

-Le père, sans doute pas. De toute façon, il ne m'attire pas, ce vieux coincé. Quelle horreur. Mais le fils...

 

-Louis n'est pas intéressé.

 

- _Louis_ , hein ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

 

-Seulement parce que je lui donne des cours de français.

 

-Je vois, ricana le comte, d'un air dubitatif. Tu penses qu'il ne balance pas de ce côté, alors ?

 

-Il a déjà repoussé mes avances, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il cède aux tiennes.

 

Harry souhaita de toutes ses forces avoir l'air convaincant.

 

-Tiens. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie, à la soirée dont Henry m'a parlée.

 

-Je suis simplement son professeur.

 

Convaincant, convaincant.

 

-Et toi ?

 

-Quoi, moi ?

 

-Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

 

-Non.

 

Il dormait avec l'être le plus parfait du monde toutes les nuits.

 

-Tu me manques, murmura Charles, et Harry crut déceler un fond de sincérité dans ses yeux bruns.

 

-C'est le sexe qui te manque, pas moi.

 

-Ça ne te manque jamais, à toi ?

 

-Quoi, nos rapports physiques ?

 

Le comte hocha la tête.

 

-Jamais, répondit Harry sans hésiter.

 

-Je savais te faire jouir.

 

-Moi aussi, je sais me faire jouir.

 

-C'est si triste. Nous avions une bonne alchimie.

 

Harry secoua la tête. Quelle absurdité.

 

-Tu as fini, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

 

Charles lui saisit le bras si brusquement que Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, juste de sursauter.

 

-Non, siffla le comte. Je veux que tu me reviennes, et je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas avoir ce que je désire.

 

-Eh bien, il y a une première à tout, lança Harry en essayant de se dégager.

 

-Je te veux, Harry. Tu es devenu si beau. Tu m'as excité. Couche avec moi ce soir au moins, et je te promets que je te laisserai tranquille ensuite.

 

Quoi ? Certainement pas. Surtout que Harry savait que s'il le laissait faire une fois, il ne serait jamais rassasié. Harry serait coincé à nouveau. Et surtout, il ne voulait plus jamais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Louis. Et surtout pas avec Charles.

 

-Non ! Cracha Harry. Non. Je ne rentrerai plus dans tes petits jeux.

 

Il se dégagea enfin.

 

-Si tu refuses...

 

Ah, on y était, les menaces.

 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Encore répandre des rumeurs ? J'ai déjà connu le pire, de ce côté-là. Ça ne me fera pas grand chose.

 

-Et si je faisais quelque chose pour ton petit duc ? Si je lançais des rumeurs sur  _lui_? Oh, ou s'il, disons... disparaissait mystérieusement ?

 

Harry rêvait, ou bien ce détraqué venait de menacer de tuer Louis ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa brutalement le comte à la gorge. L'autre eut un hoquet. Harry s'approcha de son oreille sans relâcher sa prise.

 

-Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de déchet putride. Moi aussi, je peux te menacer. Ne m'approche plus jamais, et ne t'approche pas de Louis. Si tu le touches, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te  _ruiner_. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te traîner dans la boue à mon tour. Je serais même capable de te jeter en pâture à ces tigres que le roi avait prévu de faire venir du Bengale.

 

Harry détestait la violence. Mais en cet instant, il se sentait prêt à réduire le comte en poussière, s'il osait s'en prendre à Louis. Il le lâcha, et Charles s'écarta en se massant la gorge, pris d'une quinte de toux.

 

-J'espère que tes poumons te tueront bientôt.

 

Harry avait déjà tourné les talons quand il entendit le comte ricaner derrière lui.

 

-De toute façon, je sais que tu reviendras de toi-même. Dans quelques semaines, tu seras de retour à ma porte en me suppliant de te reprendre.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Oh, si. Tu sais que je suis la seule personne à te faire te sentir exister.

 

Plus maintenant.

 

-Tu crois peut-être que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aimer, mais ce ne sont que des illusions. Au moins, avec moi, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Tu sais que je ne t'aimerai jamais, mais que je peux t'apporter à peu près tout le reste.

 

Harry sortit au pas de course du salon. Il ne voulait plus écouter ses paroles de serpent. Mais Charles criait à sa suite, et ses mots lui parvinrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la maison.

 

-Personne d'autre ne fera ça pour toi, Harry. Tu n'es bon qu'à te faire sauter. Tu n'intéresses pas pour d'autres raisons. Et puisque je le sais, je ne serai jamais déçu. Je n'attendrai rien d'autre de toi. Je te connais, et je ne te demande pas de changer. Je t'offre la liberté, en fait. La liberté, Harry !

 

Harry courut hors du manoir, alla à l'écurie et récupéra Ambre. Il la mit presque immédiatement au galop, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Charles et de son venin, qui ravivait ses blessures.

 

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La voix de Charles s'emmêlait avec le passé et résonnait sous son crâne :

 

_Moins que rien_

 

_Tu n'intéresses pas_

 

_Illusions_

 

#

 

Louis avait attendu debout. Puis assis. Puis de nouveau debout. Il était allé faire un tour dans le parc. Il était revenu dans le pavillon. Il était ressorti. Il était revenu. Il s'était assis. Il avait fait les cent pas. Il s'était rassis. Il avait essayé de lire. Il s'était relevé.

 

Il savait que Durham était à plus d'une heure de cheval et que Harry n'allait pas pouvoir faire le chemin en un claquement de doigt, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas encore là que le comte l'avait assassiné et enterré dans la crypte de son château. Et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas parce que Harry restait plus que le temps d'un clignement d'yeux là-bas qu'il était en train de coucher avec Charles. Louis lui faisait confiance, au moins pour reconnaître ce qui était bon pour lui. Il lui faisait aussi confiance pour lui être fidèle, mais après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Qui était-il pour interdire à Harry de retourner avec son ancien amant s'il en avait envie ? C'était toujours une possibilité. Son cœur se craquelait déjà rien qu'à la pensée que Harry pourrait ne pas le choisir.

 

Mais non. Harry ne retournerait pas avec ce monstre, se raisonna Louis. Harry l'aimait. Lui.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main lui effleurer le visage. Il se redressa, complètement désorienté. Harry était penché au-dessus de lui, dans la chambre du Ciel. Louis avait dû s'allonger sur le lit et s'assoupir en l'attendant. Il ne se souvenait pas. Harry avait les traits creusés par quelque chose comme du chagrin, mais il lui souriait. Louis lui saisit le cou et l'attira dans un baiser. Harry lui répondit avec passion, et Louis nota avec satisfaction que Harry avait toujours le goût des framboises qu'ils avaient mangées cet après-midi. Personne n'avait touché à sa bouche depuis.

 

-Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna Louis en se frottant les yeux, quand ils se détachèrent.

 

-Bientôt minuit, répondit Harry.

 

-Tu viens de rentrer ?

 

-Oui. Je ne suis resté qu'un quart d'heure là-bas, mais... j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, après.

 

Eteinte. Sa voix était un peu éteinte. Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que...

 

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? s'affola Louis, en portant ses mains au visage de Harry et en parcourant son corps des yeux, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

 

-Non, juste...

 

Harry eut un petit frisson.

 

-Tu as froid ? Attends, allons sous la couverture.

 

Harry enleva ses bottes et son manteau, restant en chemise comme Louis, et se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Louis l'entoura de ses bras, les rapprochant le plus possible, une main contre ses omoplates, une autre autour de sa taille. Il emmêla leurs corps, coinçant une jambe de Harry entre les siennes. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et Louis posa une main sur sa joue.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

 

-Rien, vraiment, fit Harry avec un léger rire. Il n'a rien fait, Louis, je t'assure, c'est- Je pense qu'il va nous laisser tranquille.

 

-Vraiment ? dit Louis, sceptique.

 

-Oui. J'espère.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si bouleversé ? demanda-t-il.

 

Harry eut un soupir un peu tremblant.

 

- _Harry._ Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? insista Louis, en passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

 

-Non, mais ce n'est rien. Il a juste... dit des choses. Des choses qui ont réussi à m'atteindre, on va dire. Je suis juste- Je suis moins fort que je le pensais.

 

Harry se colla brusquement contre lui, s'enfouissant dans son étreinte. Il faisait tellement jeune, dans ces moments-là. Louis lui caressa les cheveux. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

 

-Haz... Oh, non. Ne pleure pas. Tu es tellement courageux. Tu l'as revu. Tu l'as affronté. Et tu es revenu, et... Rien de ce qu'il a pu dire n'est vrai, tu m'entends ?

 

Harry hocha légèrement la tête contre sa poitrine.

 

-Ça va passer. Je n'étais juste plus habitué à une telle méchanceté, souffla-t-il.

 

Louis sentit la rage enfler dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce pervers ait encore trouvé un moyen de blesser Harry. Il avait juste envie de...

 

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le provoque en duel ? proposa-t-il brusquement, les dents serrées.

 

La tête de Harry émergea de contre sa poitrine, les yeux rougis et les sourcils froncés.

 

-Quoi ? Non !

 

-Ça réglerait nos problèmes, gronda-t-il. On n'aurait plus à se soucier de lui. Et je crois que j'aimerais bien laver ton honneur.

 

-Mon Dieu, Louis. Jamais de la vie. Je refuse de supporter ça.

 

Louis savait que Harry détestait les combats et le sang versé, mais enfin, dans certaines situations, il fallait savoir sortir son épée.

 

-Je ne plaisante pas ! s'enflamma-t-il. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

 

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire tout en secouant la tête.

 

-Je ne crois pas que ça me ferait me sentir mieux, vraiment.

 

Et il recolla sa joue contre le torse de Louis, qui fit la moue. Il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, lui. Il se débrouillait à l'épée. Cela pourrait régler l'affaire. Mais si Harry ne voulait pas...

 

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? chuchota-t-il.

 

-Juste rester là, avec moi.

 

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider plus. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire oublier, soupira Louis.

 

Il y eut un long silence. Lourd de sens.

 

-Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, murmura Harry, si bas que Louis faillit le manquer.

 

-Tout ce que tu veux.

 

Harry roula sur le dos, entraînant Louis avec lui. Dans ses yeux verts, une flamme s'était rallumée. Louis en perdit sa respiration. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre son épaule et lui dire, tout près de son oreille :

 

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour.

 

*

 

Louis sentit tout son sang quitter son cerveau pour aller droit à son entrejambe. Il resta interdit pendant quelques minutes, fixant Harry, la bouche entrouverte :

 

-Maintenant ?

 

Harry hocha la tête. Ses joues avaient pris une charmante teinte rosée.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

Harry se souleva du lit pour presser ses hanches contre les siennes. Louis sentit son corps répondre immédiatement. Il se pencha pour embrasser Harry avec fièvre.

 

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment faire.

 

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec une femme ? interrogea Harry.

 

Louis se sentait un peu embarrassé en même temps qu'incroyablement excité.

 

-Tu sais bien que non. Elodie voulait, elle me l'a demandé plusieurs fois, mais... Je me suis toujours dégonflé. Je disais que j'avais peur qu'elle tombe enceinte, mais en réalité, je crois que je n'en avais juste pas envie.

 

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau.

 

-Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait avec elle. Ça me fait me sentir si privilégié de pouvoir être ta première fois, dit-il d'une voix rauque et émue. D'être celui avec qui tu as vraiment envie de faire ça.

 

Louis sourit, puis hésita :

 

-Mais du coup, je suis vraiment inexpérimenté, et je ne veux pas-

 

-Je te guiderai, le coupa Harry, en pressant ses lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche. S’il te plaît, Louis. Je le veux tellement. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie, mais, ce soir, c'est- J'en ai  _besoi_ n. J'ai besoin que tu me montres que tu m'aimes, j'ai besoin que tu effaces les autres, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi en moi...  _Lou._

 

Louis émit un bruit étranglé. Tout son corps s'embrasa.

 

-Putain, Harry. Je crois- je crois que je veux ça, moi aussi.

 

-Ouais ? souffla Harry.

 

-Ouais. Tellement. Tellement, fit Louis en plongeant la tête dans son cou pour sucer sa peau, là où on pouvait sentir son pouls.

 

Harry gémit et tira sur sa chemise.

 

-Je te veux nu, je te veux nu sur moi, en moi, partout, bordel.

 

Louis plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour entrelacer leurs langues, à moitié allongé sur lui, se frottant sans pouvoir se contrôler contre sa cuisse. Puis il s'assit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main peu assurée, sous le regard brûlant de Harry. Il finit par réussir à s'en débarrasser. Harry, impatient, se redressa pour l'aider avec son pantalon, le tirant sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce que Louis doive se lever pour l'ôter complètement. Bizarrement, il semblait à Louis que tous leurs gestes étaient plus lents, et pourtant beaucoup plus intenses. Une fois nu, il prit son temps pour déshabiller Harry, ne libérant son érection que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir embrassé chaque carré de peau, au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Harry écarta les jambes et Louis s'installa entre, s'allongeant contre lui et faisant de petits cercles avec ses hanches, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des halètements. Harry lui attrapa violemment le menton et lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche, crispant sa main sur ses fesses pour le coller encore plus contre lui. Puis il le repoussa un peu, les yeux écarquillés :

 

-Louis, Louis... Je veux...

 

Il lui saisit la main et lui suça un doigt.

 

-Oui, d'accord, tout- ouais, fit Louis, complètement dépassé.

 

Il avala sa salive. Il se redressa. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

 

-On a besoin d'une huile quelconque, dit Harry à voix basse, en faisant glisser son doigt hors de sa bouche et en embrassant le bout.

 

Comme Louis ne réagissait pas, il ajouta :

 

-J'en ai vu dans la cuisine.

 

*

 

-Tu veux que je le fasse moi-même ? Avec mes doigts, je veux dire ? souffla Harry en caressant son visage.

 

Louis avait trouvé l'huile, avait à peu près compris son usage, mais il n'était toujours pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

 

-Je crois- je crois que j'aimerais essayer.

 

Le désir dans les prunelles de Harry s'obscurcit, et Louis se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 

-Tu me dis, hein ? Si tu as mal, si je fais quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire...

 

-Ouais, ouais, promis, haleta Harry, qui tressaillait d'excitation.

 

Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur le dos, releva ses genoux et écarta les jambes, enroulant ses mains dans les draps. Louis s'installa entre ses jambes et ouvrit la bouteille d'huile. Il repoussa encore les cuisses de Harry pour voir ce qu'il était supposé toucher. Il regarda ses doigts, puis son érection. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, qui lui souriait avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

 

-Fais-moi confiance, ça rentrera, dit-il.

 

-Mais comment-

 

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller lentement, un doigt à la fois.

 

Alors Louis y alla lentement, un doigt à la fois. Quand il en fut à trois doigts enfoncés profondément en Harry, celui-ci serrait convulsivement les draps entre ses doigts, le visage écarlate, ses boucles collant à son front avec la sueur.

 

-Louis, Louis, je veux- Embrasse-moi.

 

Louis remonta entre ses jambes pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, et ce déplacement lui fit changer lègèrement l'angle de ses doigts. Harry poussa un cri.

 

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Louis. Je suis désolé...

 

-Non, non, c'était bien, c'était parfait, bordel,  _encore*_.

 

Louis grogna en entendant Harry passer au français, et essaya de bouger de nouveau ses doigts de la même façon. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner.

 

-Oui, comme ça, Lou - _ah_.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry haletait qu'il était  _prêt, prêt, Louis, viens_.

 

Louis enduit son sexe d'huile et s'agenouilla de nouveau. Il s'interrompit pour regarder Harry en-dessous de lui.

 

-Je t'aime, H.

 

Harry l'attrapa et l'attira à lui.

 

-Montre-moi.

 

Louis le pénétra avec une lenteur et une précaution infinies. La sensation était... Comme prendre feu. Louis prenait feu. Il n'avait même plus la force de garder sa bouche fermée. Il espérait juste qu'il ne bavait pas. Le plaisir était une vague de chaleur qui effaçait tout le reste de ses émotions et les renversait, Harry et lui, dans un univers qu'ils créaient, unis l'un à l'autre, leurs corps emboîtés. Harry se crispa un peu, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses biceps.

 

-Je te fais mal ? demanda immédiatement Louis.

 

-Non, ça va, fit Harry avec une petite grimace. Ça fait longtemps, mais ça va passer...

 

-Je ne veux pas que ça soit douloureux pour toi, dis-moi la vérité. Tu veux arrêter ?

 

Harry le regarda fixement, et soudain, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Louis paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

 

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

 

Harry s'essuya le visage, et referma ses jambes autour de lui quand Louis fit mine de se retirer.

 

-Tout va bien.  _Reste_. C'est juste que... Les autres ne m'ont jamais demandé si j'étais – ils ne m'ont jamais laissé la possibilité de faire marche arrière.

 

Louis sentit son plaisir se teinter d'une profonde tristesse. Et soudain il voulut juste prendre soin de Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le protéger toujours. Ne jamais l'abandonner.

 

-Je t'aime à la folie, Louis. Je t'aime.

 

Harry entoura son cou de ses bras, souleva ses hanches, et Louis fut complètement en lui. Ils reprirent un peu leur souffle.

 

-Et maintenant, bouge.

 

Louis se retira pour pousser de nouveau en lui, et Harry renversa sa tête en arrière sur le matelas, les jambes toujours croisées sur ses reins. Bientôt, il commença à venir à la rencontre de Louis, qui se noyait dans la sensation extatique que lui procuraient cette étroitesse et cette chaleur et cette humidité. Leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie.

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, laissa échapper Louis, fermant ses paupières une fraction de seconde pour reprendre contenance.

 

Harry lui fit écho avec un son inarticulé.

 

-Ngghh...

 

Louis entoura un de ses tétons de sa bouche, le mordillant doucement. Harry glissa une main entre eux pour caresser son propre sexe, un peu négligé depuis tout à l'heure, au rythme des coups de hanches de Louis.

 

-Plus fort, gémit-il.

 

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, haleta Louis.

 

- _Plus fort, plus fort, plus fort... *_

 

-D'accord, d'accord.

 

Louis accéléra, entrant plus brutalement en Harry. Putain, il allait finir par tomber dans les pommes. Il n'entendait plus que les _uh uh uh_  de Harry, le grincement régulier du lit, son sang qui battait dans ses oreilles, et la montée brûlante de son orgasme en lui.

 

-Harry, je crois que- que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps-

 

Harry se cramponna à ses épaules avec ses mains.

 

\- Moi non plus, je suis proche... Est-ce que tu peux... Me toucher...

 

Louis referma son poing autour du sexe de Harry, se pencha pour l'embrasser, son ventre pressa contre son érection, la stimulant encore davantage, Harry soupira, Louis marmonna son prénom, et ils jouirent en même temps.

 

*

 

Louis avait le bras passé autour des épaules de Harry, et ils étaient appuyés contre les oreillers, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, attendant que leur température corporelle redescende un peu pour pouvoir glisser dans le sommeil. Harry prit la parole, très bas :

 

-Quand le roi, ou même Charles... venait en moi, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être- d'être sali. Mais avec toi, c'est comme si c'était une preuve, une trace que tu as laissée en moi. Une preuve que nous n'avons formé qu'une seule personne pendant quelques instants parfaits. J'ai l'impression de t'appartenir, et de l'avoir choisi.

 

Louis n'avait pas les mots, alors il se contenta de l'embrasser en espérant lui transmettre le morceau de son âme qu'il ne lui avait pas encore donné.

 

 

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, cet après-midi ?

 

Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe devant le pavillon, à regarder le ciel bleu pastel printanier, leurs doigts entremêlés, et à profiter des timides rayons de soleil.

 

Harry haussa les épaules. Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Je crois que je veux juste rester là, dit finalement Harry, et Louis lui sourit.

 

-C'est drôle, je pensais à la même chose.

 

Harry porta sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser puis la garda contre sa poitrine.

 

*

 

-Harry -oh,  _oh_ \- il faut que je te dise... Quelque chose. C'est ma- ah, Dieu. Ma sœur...

 

Harry soupira. Il essayait tranquillement de faire l'amour avec Louis, montant et redescendant sur son sexe, les genoux plantés des deux côtés de ses hanches sur le lit, les mains appuyées sur son torse, et Louis ne pouvait juste pas la  _boucler_.

 

-Putain, Louis, est-ce que c'est bien le moment de parler de -ah,  _ta sœur_  ? Grogna Harry en accélérant le rythme.

 

-Oh, ouais, Haz, comme ça, c'est... Mais je voulais vraiment te le d-dire, c'est... important.

 

-Sérieusement ? Plus important que ce qu'on est en train de faire maintenant ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, gémit Harry en changeant l'angle de ses va-et-vient.

 

-Mais tu t'es jeté sur moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot...

 

- _Deux semaines_ , Louis. Ça fait presque deux semaines, gronda Harry.

 

-La faute à qui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé de cheval !

 

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber !

 

Harry s'était froissé un muscle dans le mollet en dégringolant d'Ambre lors d'une de leurs promenades, parce que Louis le faisait trop rire. Au début, l'incident les avait juste fait rire de plus belle, et puis le médecin avait dit que Harry devait absolument reposer sa jambe pendant environ dix jours, et ils n'avaient plus ri du tout. Ils avaient bien essayé de coucher ensemble quand même, mais Harry avait fait un faux mouvement et il avait eu très mal, alors ils avaient abandonné. Et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin, Louis voulait parler de sa sœur.  _Sérieusement_? Harry plongea sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

 

-Lottie sait pour nous deux, lâcha quand même Louis, en se détachant de Harry.

 

D'accord,  _c'était_  important. Harry s'immobilisa sur lui, pour leur permettre d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Harry n'était pas si surpris. Il se souvenait de la remarque de Charlotte, le jour où Louis était malade. Il savait qu'elle savait. La réponse de celui-ci confirma ses doutes. 

 

-Elle a deviné toute seule. Elle m'en a parlé hier soir. Et elle est... contente pour moi, je crois. Elle a bien réagi, vraiment.

 

C'était un grand pas, de s'être ouvert sur leur relation à sa soeur. Et elle l'avait bien pris. Parfois Harry se disait que les gens n'étaient pas si affreux.

 

-Wow. C'est formidable, Lou.

 

-Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle n'en parlera pas, fit Louis, comme pour le rassurer.

 

-Je sais. Je l'aime beaucoup.

 

Louis sourit. Ses cheveux collaient à son cou à cause de la sueur. Il était beau.

 

-Je suis tellement heureux.

 

-Moi aussi, souffla Harry. Mais je t'avoue qu'actuellement, j'aimerais bien ne plus être frustré sexuellement, aussi.

 

Louis passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et les maintint pour empêcher Harry de bouger. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Harry allait  _crever_.

 

-Louis, geignit-il. S’il te plaît.

 

-Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ?

 

-Non, je veux que tu me donnes un orgasme, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

 

-J'aime bien quand tu es autoritaire.

 

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis la seule personne à part ton père à oser te donner des ordres ?

 

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas souvent que c'est dans ce sens-là, en effet...

 

Harry attrapa les mains de Louis sur ses cuisses, les plaqua brutalement sur le lit à côté de son corps, se pencha, et lui siffla à l'oreille :

 

-Baise-moi.

 

Louis émit un couinement, et ses hanches sursautèrent, éveillant enfin une brusque étincelle de plaisir en Harry, qui répondit au mouvement par une ondulation.

 

-Ouais, putain, fit Harry avec une exhalation d'approbation. Plus, Louis, plus...

 

Louis se redressa, le récupéra dans ses bras, et inversa les positions pour pousser en Harry avec plus de force. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, il ne parla plus de sa sœur. En fait, il ne parla plus du tout, à part pour dire  _Harry_  et  _putain_  -les cris de plaisir ne comptaient pas vraiment.

 

Plus tard, ils croisèrent Charlotte dans le parc, qui leur envoya un clin d'oeil complice.

 

Harry se dit que Louis avait peut-être le pire père du monde, mais qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur : tous ses autres proches faisaient preuve d'une étonnante ouverture d'esprit.

 

*

 

A force de passer tout leur temps ensemble, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus tellement besoin des autres. Bien sûr, Louis avait ses sœurs, et il voyait toujours parfois Liam et Stanley, et Harry essayait de ne pas négliger sa mère (qui lui disait toujours  _« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Vis, mon fils, vis mon fils »._  Alors Harry restait avec Louis et vivait.). Mais en réalité, il semblait à Harry que seul Louis pourrait réellement lui manquer. Il regardait dans ses yeux bleus et il avait l'impression qu'ils contenaient le monde tout entier, le globe avec ses mers et ses continents. Louis lui avait dit qu'il s'était toujours vu voyager, quitter la maison familiale dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, mais que maintenant, il se contenterait volontiers de rester à Cleveland, avec Harry, dans le Ciel. Harry ressentait la même chose. Il se sentait de nouveau entier, et il n'avait plus d'aspirations particulières. Ses rêves avaient volé en éclat dans le poulailler royal. Il se voyait continuer à enseigner, peut-être. Ecrire des livres. Rien qui nécessite d'aller à l'autre bout de la terre. Leurs projets se réduisaient à rester ensemble. Harry ne demandait rien d'autre. Rester tous les deux, et que le monde autour ne soit plus qu'un détail, un accessoire.

 

Mais évidemment, c'était déjà beaucoup trop demander.

 

#

 

Louis était si occupé à être heureux qu'il ne vit pas le prochain coup de son père venir. Coup métaphorique, pour une fois.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Tu ne m'as vraiment pas entendu, ou est-ce que tu exprimes juste un choc déplacé ? demanda froidement le duc.

 

Son père lui annonçait brusquement qu'il voulait qu'il se  _marie_ , mais évidemment, son choc était  _« déplacé »_.

 

-Non, j'ai entendu.

 

 _Mariage. Je crois que tu devrais penser au mariage. Tu es un bon parti. Il te faut un héritier._ Les mots lui donnaient littéralement le vertige.

 

-Je pensais inviter le comte et la comtesse de Doncaster pour que tu fasses la connaissance de leur fille, Eleanor.

 

-Hors de question, lâcha-t-il sans même réfléchir.

 

Son père plissa les yeux, et il se leva. Oh oh.

 

-Je veux dire. Je pense que je suis trop...

 

Amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

 

-... Jeune.

 

-Jeune ? J'avais deux ans de moins que toi quand j'ai épousé ta mère, fit son père avec un rire sec.

 

-Et c'est vrai que ça vous a  _tellement_ réussi, ironisa Louis.

 

-Tu commences à m'irriter.

 

Traduction :  _à la prochaine insolence, tu vas en prendre une._

 

-Tu as vingt et un ans. Tu es tout à fait en âge de te marier. Tu es mon seul fils. Je veux m'assurer que tu seras établi et si possible avec un enfant susceptible de transmettre notre nom avant de mourir.

 

-Vous n'êtes pas mourant, nous avons le temps.

 

-On ne sait jamais. Eleanor est un bon parti. Certes, son rang est au-dessous du tien, mais elle apportera une dot importante. Et il paraît qu'elle est très belle.

 

Louis accueillit cette information avec indifférence. Elle ne pourrait jamais égaler Harry, de toute façon.

 

-Ce n'est pas la question.

 

-Alors dis-moi, Louis,  _quelle es_ t la question ? Qu'est-ce qui te rebute tant dans le fait d'épouser une jolie noble ?

 

Son père devenait agressif, et il lui semblait qu'il voulait en venir quelque part. Qu'il cherchait à lui faire dire...

 

-Je ne me sens juste... pas prêt, fit Louis d'un ton un peu désespéré.

 

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

 

-Pas prêt à quoi ? A t'engager pour la vie ? A fonder une famille ?

 

Il était déjà engagé pour la vie.

 

-Je -je ne sais pas.

 

-Si tu n'as aucune raison valable, je ne vois pas pourquoi ces fiançailles ne se feraient pas, trancha son père, et ses yeux le brûlaient.

 

Louis eut soudain l'horrible impression qu'il le testait. Qu'il savait, et qu'il le piégeait, pour voir si Louis allait réagir.

 

Etait-ce le moment ? Etait-ce le moment d'affirmer son amour pour Harry, d'envoyer balader ces perspectives de mariage et son père et d'affronter sa colère ? Quelles seraient les conséquences ? Louis y avait déjà pensé. Mais à chaque fois, une peur primaire prenait le dessus. La peur du petit garçon terrifié par la colère paternelle. Etait-il prêt à renoncer à tout pour Harry ? Il ne savait pas. Un mariage, des enfants... N'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il devrait envisager, même si l'idée de partager une pseudo relation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry le répugnait ? Il devait réfléchir.

 

La vie ne lui laissait jamais de répit.

 

-Je convierai le comte et la comtesse à dîner la semaine prochaine, fit son père, interprétant son silence comme une reddition.

 

-D'accord, répondit Louis en voûtant les épaules, comme écrasé d'avance par le poids de son destin qui se dessinait, impossible à arrêter.

 

Sa voix intérieure lui soufflait des bribes de vérités, implacables et glacées. Il savait que sa vie le conduisait droit vers cette voie depuis le début. Il s’en voulait de s’être permis de l’oublier.

 

Il était noble. Il avait un titre, un domaine. Et même s'il ne l'était pas... Pourrait-il rester seulement avec Harry toute sa vie, en prétendant être célibataire ?

 

*

 

Harry passait la soirée avec sa mère. Louis alla quand même au pavillon, seul. Il fuma une cigarette, puis se roula en boule dans le lit, tentant de faire le point dans son esprit. Il réfléchit longtemps.

 

_Mariage. Eleanor. Comtesse. Enfants._

 

Louis rabattit la couverture sur lui et essaya de dormir. Mais il avait une lourdeur dans la poitrine, et il ferma les yeux seulement au moment où l'aurore approchait.

 

*

 

-Louis ? Louis...

 

Une main secouait gentiment son épaule. Louis ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se redressa, s'extirpant de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. Harry était assis sur le lit à côté de lui, tout habillé, les sourcils froncés, malgré son air principalement attendri.

 

-Il est presque midi, dit-il.

 

-Déjà ? Mince, fit Louis en étouffant un bâillement.

 

Il était encore fatigué. La nuit portait soi disant conseil. Tu parles. Il se sentait toujours aussi perdu.

 

-Pourquoi tu es toujours au lit si tard ? D'habitude, tu te réveilles toujours avant moi...

 

-Je me suis endormi il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, à vrai dire, murmura Louis.

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas dormir sans moi ? fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

 

Il y avait cela, aussi. Mais il y avait plus. Louis s'assit sur le lit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de se tenir pour ne pas se désintégrer.

 

-Embrasse-moi ?

 

Harry arqua un sourcil mais saisit délicatement la tête de Louis dans ses paumes pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Louis laissa sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons commencent à réclamer de l'air et les forcent à se détacher.

 

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Harry.

 

*

 

Harry fixait la fenêtre sans faire un geste ni un son depuis que Louis lui avait dit pour le mariage. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, Louis avait presque peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

 

-Je savais que ça allait arriver.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je savais que ça allait arriver, répéta Harry. Je savais qu'un jour, tu devrais avoir une femme, et des gamins, et... Putain. Je ne pensais juste pas que ça arriverait si tôt.

 

Louis non plus. Louis aussi savait que cela finirait par arriver, bien sûr, mais juste...  _pas maintenant._

 

-Tu crois... Tu crois que je devrais le faire ? chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que la possibilité ne se transforme brusquement en réalité et ne lui saute à la gorge.

 

Harry émit un rire triste.

 

-Est-ce que je crois que tu devrais appartenir à une autre personne ? Est-ce que je crois que tu devrais partager le lit d'une autre personne ? Est-ce que je crois que tu devrais faire un  _enfant_  à une autre personne ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?!

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

-Oui, je crois que tu  _devrais._  Tu es noble, tu dois continuer ta lignée, les gens parleront si tu te ne prends pas d'épouse... Donc, oui, tu  _devrais_. Mais je suis absolument incapable de t'y encourager. L'idée me donne envie de mourir.

 

Harry plongea la tête dans ses mains. Louis laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étranglé.

 

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

 

-Je pourrais te répondre que le mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'amour... Malheureusement.

 

Louis resta silencieux le temps de se reprendre un peu.

 

-Est-ce que...Tu penses que je pourrais... avoir une femme pour les apparences, et continuer à être avec toi ?

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Eh bien, c'est... ce que la plupart des nobles portés sur les hommes font. Ils ont une femme, et à côté, des amants pour les satisfaire sexuellement.

 

-Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'es pas là pour me « satisfaire sexuellement » ! Je t'aime, et il y a une question de réciprocité, s'écria Louis. Je- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

 

Harry se leva brusquement pour arpenter la pièce, puis il se tourna vers Louis.

 

-Tu sais que quoi que tu décides, je ne pourrai jamais te quitter. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai dans les parages.

 

-Mais c'est injuste pour toi ! protesta Louis. Tu ne vas pas rester dans un coin à m'attendre alors que je construis une vie à côté avec une fille ! C'est affreux.

 

- _C'est la vie*._

 

Harry avait l'air si résigné ; Louis ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

 

-Non. Non, on serait tous malheureux. Toi, moi, ma femme, parce que je ne l'aimerai jamais, je ne serai jamais avec elle avec plaisir... C'est injuste pour elle aussi.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Peut-être que tu l'aimeras bien.

 

-Jusqu'au moment où elle voudra coucher avec moi, ouais, ricana Louis.

 

-Peut-être que tu en auras envie.

 

-Je peux te dire avec certitude que ça, ça n'arrivera pas, fit gravement Louis. Pas après t'avoir connu.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter que tu sois marié à quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-il, et une larme brilla dans ses yeux. J'ai beau savoir que le plus raisonnable serait que tu trouves une femme conciliante, que tu la mettes enceinte au moins une fois, et que je reste ton amant, je ne- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais rêvé pour nous.

 

Harry baissa la tête. Louis lui attrapa la main.

 

-Je ne le ferai pas.

 

-Mais, Louis. Tu devrais.

 

-Comme je ne devrais pas être avec toi maintenant. Et je le fais quand même. Je me fiche des limites et des exigences de la société. Je veux juste être avec toi.

 

-Ton père... Il ne va pas accepter... Il ne va pas comprendre. Ou plutôt, si, il risque de comprendre.

 

Une flamme s'alluma dans le cœur de Louis. Il lui semblait enfin sentir le courage naître en lui.

 

-Eh bien qu'il comprenne ! s'écria-t-il avec fougue. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Mon héritage ? Mon titre ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Tu sais comment notre famille est devenue noble, Harry ?

 

-Non...

 

-Mon arrière-grand mère était l'amante de Charles II. Alors, pour la récompenser d'avoir couché avec lui toutes ces années, il l'a faite duchesse. Formidable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à préserver, dis-moi ? Quel honneur ? Quel héritage ? Mon père est un tel hypocrite. Je n'ai pas envie de porter ce titre. Il me dégoûte. Je ne le mérite pas.

 

Harry resta silencieux, et Louis réalisa soudain.

 

-Harry, je- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas...

 

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as raison.

 

-Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne mérites rien parce que... Ta situation était très différente.

 

-Eh bien, oui. Moi, je n'ai pas récupéré de titre pour avoir couché avec le roi, fit Harry, pince-sans-rire. Je me suis fait avoir.

 

Louis sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 

-Mais non. Aucun de nous deux ne sera noble, c'est parfait.

 

Harry passa une main sur son visage.

 

-Louis, tu risques de tout perdre.

 

-Tout, c'est toi. Tant que je t'ai toi...

 

-Je crois que tu devrais rencontrer cette jeune fille au moins une fois. On ne sait jamais...

 

-Pas de ça, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais avoir le coup de foudre pour elle ?

 

Le visage de Harry se tordit inconfortablement.

 

-Je n'espère pas. Mais...

 

-Je suis obligé de la rencontrer, de toute façon, le coupa Louis. Mon père l'a déjà invitée au château.

 

Harry hocha tristement la tête.

 

*

 

La réputation d'Eleanor n'était pas usurpée. Elle était belle, énergique et cultivée.

 

Mais elle n'était pas Harry.

 

Sur les « conseils » de son père, Louis l'avait emmenée faire une promenade dans le parc après le dîner pour qu'ils discutent un peu. Des lanternes éclairaient leur chemin sur l'allée principale, dessinant l'ombre de leurs pas. Le lieu rendait la comparaison avec ses moments avec Harry d'autant plus facile. La compagnie d'Eleanor n'était pas insupportable, mais Louis était juste... parfaitement indifférent à sa présence. Il n'y avait pas... Il n'y avait pas de connexion. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle. Il n'y avait pas la complicité qui s'était tissée d'emblée avec Harry. Et Louis essayait de se dire que c'était normal, puisque c'était de Harry dont il était amoureux, que la place était déjà prise, et que c'était même mieux. Que s'il ne ressentait rien pour la jeune fille, il se sentirait moins coupable de l'épouser pour la galerie. Mais alors qu'elle lui parlait des déboires qu'elle avait eus avec ses femmes de chambre, Louis n'arrivait même pas à  _envisager_  de se marier avec elle. Avec elle, ou n'importe quelle fille noble que son père pourrait lui proposer. Louis s'imaginait vivre avec Eleanor pour le restant de ses jours, se réveiller à ses côtés, lui faire l'amour, élever des enfants avec elle...

 

Pour être honnête, ces pensées lui donnaient quelque peu envie de se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

 

Il enviait Liam de pouvoir épouser la personne qu'il aimait.

 

Louis savait qu'il était trop idéaliste. Il fallait voir les choses en face : les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante chez les aristocrates, et nombre d'entre eux étaient malheureux. En fait, la plupart n'étaient qu'une histoire de façade et de convenances. Il fallait bien se marier avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un de son rang. Rares déjà étaient ceux qui réussissaient à concilier cette exigence avec une réelle tendresse. Quant aux mariages d'amour... Ils étaient plutôt des exceptions. Louis ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier à se marier par nécessité. Obligation. La plupart des gens s'en accommodaient. Tous n'en arrivaient pas au degré de haine et de dédain qui s'était installé entre son père et sa mère. Louis s'était juré de ne jamais se retrouver coincé dans une union si destructrice. Sa pauvre maman... Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Louis et Eleanor soient si incompatibles. Peut-être aurait-il une certaine affection pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle serait compréhensive. D'ailleurs, elle l'était, dans un sens.

 

-Vous avez l'air ailleurs, Louis, lâcha-t-elle alors que Louis lui faisait répéter pour la troisième fois sa dernière phrase.

 

-Hum, je. Oui, un peu. Navré.

 

Eleanor soupira.

 

-Ce mariage n'est pas votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-A vrai dire, non. C'est mon père qui a décidé qu'il était temps de me trouver une épouse.

 

-Si ça peut vous consoler, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire non plus. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas désagréable à fréquenter et à regarder, mais clairement, je n'envisageais pas de me marier si jeune.

 

Eleanor venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, ce qui était un âge parfaitement normal pour penser au mariage, pour une jeune fille de la haute société -ou même une jeune fille tout court- mais elle avait confié à Louis qu'elle avait espéré jouir encore d'un peu de liberté. Louis avait eu envie de lui dire que s'il devenait son époux, elle serait libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, tant que lui l'était aussi, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'encourager, peur de se retrouver fiancé en une fraction de seconde.

 

-Quel couple nous ferions, murmura Louis.

 

-Il y a une autre femme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Eleanor.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre. Votre cœur est déjà pris. J'ai lu assez de romans pour deviner ce genre de situations.

 

-Eh bien. Oui, avoua simplement Louis.

 

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'épouser ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Elle n'est pas de votre rang ? C'est pour ça ?

 

-On peut dire ça, oui.

 

Ce n'était même pas une fille.

 

Eleanor ajusta son étole sur ses épaules. Les soirées étaient fraîches.

 

-Vous savez, si nous devenons mari et femme, ça ne me dérangerait pas que vous la gardiez comme maîtresse. Tant que je ne la vois pas, et qu'elle ne vous refile pas de maladies, bien sûr.

 

Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de Louis.

 

Il n'était pas prêt à vivre dans un tel cynisme. Il ne le serait jamais.

 

#

 

Harry ne resta pas à attendre Louis au pavillon, le soir où il était censé rencontrer Eleanor. Non, à la place, il fit quelque chose de parfaitement immature, une extrémité à laquelle il ne se laissait aller qu'en cas de chagrin particulièrement violent : il se recroquevilla dans son lit en pleurant et en mangeant des bonbons. A force de sangloter, il finissait par s'étouffer avec les friandises et à hoqueter encore plus comme un véritable bébé.

 

Oui, bon. Il avait une excuse.

 

Louis passait la soirée avec sa superbe possible future épouse, et s'il se résolvait à conclure ce mariage, il n'y avait rien que Harry pourrait faire à part se résigner à devenir son noir secret, enfermé à jamais dans le pavillon pendant qu'une nouvelle duchesse se pavanerait à son bras, partagerait ses journées et son lit, porterait ses enfants...

 

 _Harry_  voulait porter les enfants de Louis.

 

Il se fourra trois bonbons dans la bouche à la fois, espérant dissoudre ces pensées ridicules avec le sucre. Les bonbons lui donnaient de l'énergie pour continuer à pleurer, mais ils n'empêchaient pas son cerveau de tourner, et d'affreux scénarios s'échafaudaient dans son esprit. Et si Louis décidait que c'était bien moins compliqué de laisser tomber leur relation pour se consacrer à son mariage ? Et s'il tombait amoureux d'Eleanor ? Et s'il le chassait, s'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? S'il le rayait de sa mémoire ?

 

Harry en  _mourrait_.

 

De toute façon, cette histoire de mariage ne pouvait que l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Il ne serait jamais plus que l'à-côté honteux des journées de Louis pendant qu'Eleanor serait sa compagne officielle. Harry ne pourrait plus jamais représenter la vie entière de Louis. Il devrait le partager. Attendre après lui en se noyant dans ses larmes, comme il était justement en train de le faire.

 

Mais il devait être brave. Cette situation était douloureuse aussi pour Louis. S'il faisait le pleurnichard, Louis se sentirait encore plus coupable, et peut-être que cela l'encouragerait à se séparer de lui pour lui épargner de la souffrance ou il ne savait quoi, et Harry ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il était sûr que Louis en serait capable, en pensant bien faire pour lui.

 

Il avait de la morve partout sur le visage. Quel tableau pathétique. Il aurait bien aimé que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Comme lorsqu'il avait entendu les canons tonner pour la première fois, à six ans, et qu'il avait eu si peur qu'il en était devenu hystérique.

 

Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, ouvrit sa porte pour voir où sa mère était, espérant quémander un mot rassurant, et l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un qui était visiblement à l'entrée :

 

-Bonsoir, Mrs. Styles. Je suis Louis, le fils du duc de Cleveland. Je me demandais si je pouvais voir Harry ?

 

Harry referma sa porte aussi sec. Qu'est-ce que Louis faisait ici ? Oh, mon Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état. Harry jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur de la chambre et il paniqua.

 

-Monsieur, oh, mais, c'est un honneur, pépiait sa mère. Entrez, je vous en prie.

 

-Je vous remercie. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit Louis, parfaitement courtois, et Harry entendait son sourire.

 

-Par contre, je crois que Harry dort... dit Anne, sa voix se rapprochant de sa chambre.

 

-Non, non ! cria Harry. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour... m'habiller.

 

Se redonner apparence humaine. Il se jeta sur le lavabo, se frottant le visage à l'eau froide, se tapotant les joues pour leur rendre de la couleur. Il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux, qui ressemblaient à un nid de broussailles. Mais pour le reste, il n'y avait rien à faire : ses yeux resteraient rouges et gonflés, ses traits fatigués, ses cernes visibles. Il se rinça la bouche, mais il avait mangé trop de sucreries pour se débarrasser complètement du parfum. Harry soupira. Louis verrait tout de suite qu'il avait passé la soirée à pleurer. Harry avait honte d'apparaître si misérable et si sensible. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû jouer la comédie avec une femme, ce soir.

 

Il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea lentement vers le salon d'où lui parvenaient les voix de sa mère et de son amant. Devant lui se jouait une scène étrange. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie partageaient une tasse de thé en discutant gaiement de la pluie et du beau temps. Littéralement.

 

-Ah, mais cette tempête de neige, je n'en avais jamais vu une pareille...

 

-Oui, le parc du château en a beaucoup souffert....

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Louis et sa mère se tournèrent vers lui, et le même air soucieux se peignit sur leur visage. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête de déterré.

 

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon chéri ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

 

-Si, si, ça va.

 

-Tu veux du thé ?

 

Harry avait un peu envie de vomir à cause de tous les bonbons, alors il préférait s'abstenir.

 

-Non, merci. Louis...

 

-Je te suis, fit le jeune duc en se levant.

 

Sa mère les regarda avec de grands yeux, sans doute surprise par leur familiarité, puis un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage. Harry détourna le regard.

 

Il referma la porte derrière eux. Louis s'immobilisa au milieu de la chambre et croisa les bras. Harry regardait ses pieds.

 

-Tu n'étais pas au pavillon.

 

-Je n'avais pas envie de rester là-bas pendant que tu...

 

-J'avais envie de te voir.

 

-Eh bien apparemment, tu as trouvé un moyen d'arriver à tes fins, ironisa Harry.

 

Louis eut l'air blessé.

 

-Excuse-moi de penser immédiatement à toi quand je suis libéré de mes obligations et que j'ai besoin de soutien. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux repartir, fit-il d'un ton sec, esquissant un mouvement vers la porte.

 

-Non ! s'écria Harry. Louis, reste. Je suis désolé.... Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir ici.

 

Louis le regarda avec suspicion.

 

-Tu as l'air... mal, constata-t-il.

 

-Disons que je n'encaisse pas très bien toute cette histoire de mariage, murmura Harry.

 

-Ah, parce que tu crois que moi je le prends bien ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi qui risques de te retrouver coincé avec une femme dont tu ne veux pas !

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer.

 

-Je sais, Louis. Je sais que ça te pèse plus, que c'est ta vie qui est bouleversée... Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je n'y peux rien. Ça me fait mal de t'imaginer avec elle.

 

Louis soupira, et s'assit à côté de lui.

 

-Je ne vais pas l'épouser, de toute façon.

 

Harry releva la tête.

 

-Non ?

 

-Non.

 

-Pourquoi ? Ça s'est mal passé ? Elle ne t'a pas plu ? Elle ne veut pas ? Qu'est-ce que...

 

-Harry, respire, fit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

-Mais... ?

 

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. Elle n'est pas déplaisante, mais je n'aime pas sa philosophie. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle représente. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une vie entière avec elle.

 

-Mais...

 

-Je sais que ça sera pareil avec n'importe quelle autre fille que mon père pourrait me présenter. Je ne peux pas être ce genre d'hommes.

 

-Mais...

 

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

 

Harry fondit en larmes.

 

(Encore)

 

Il avait atteint un trop plein d'émotions.

 

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit Louis d'un air perdu.

 

-Tu-tu … Tu te marierais avec moi, si-s-si tu pouvais ? hoqueta Harry.

 

Cette pensée était absurde, et Harry avait envie de disparaître sous terre, mais Louis ne se moqua pas.

 

-Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement, en lui prenant la main.

 

Harry tenta d'essuyer ses yeux et articula :

 

- _Je t'aime._

 

-Je t'aime aussi.

 

-Comment tu vas faire ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Eh bien, j'ai dit à Eleanor qu'on pouvait réfléchir à se revoir. Elle va donc rapporter à ses parents qu'il y a eu  _amorce_  de fiançailles, ce que ses parents diront, je l'espère, à mon père, ce qui, je l'espère, le calmera pour un temps. Evidemment, il finira par se rendre compte que je n'ai aucune intention de demander Eleanor en mariage. Et j'aviserai à ce moment-là. On verra bien.

 

-Si tu ne te maries pas, tu n'auras pas d'enfants...

 

-Mes sœurs en auront peut-être. La famille ne s'éteindra pas.

 

-Mais elles ne pourront pas leur transmettre le titre.

 

-Est-ce une si grosse perte ?

 

-Louis, est-ce que tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être continuer à réfléchir à ce mariage...

 

-Je vais commencer à croire que tu  _veux_  que je me marie...

 

-Non ! Je veux dire, non, reprit Harry plus calmement. J'essaye juste de penser rationnellement aux conséquences...

 

-C'est mon problème.

 

-Tout ce qui te touche me touche, Louis. Si ton père te fait du mal...

 

Harry frissonna. Louis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous deux, maintenant, pas vrai ? chuchota-t-il.

 

-Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que tu veux faire l'amour ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, par contre, je veux bien t'embrass-

 

Harry se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Quand ils se détachèrent, Louis fronça les sourcils :

 

-Pourquoi tu as le goût de bonbon ?

 

#

 

-Viens tout de suite dans mon bureau, lança le duc en passant à côté de Louis, installé à la table de la salle à manger avec ses soeurs.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

 

Louis ne se pressa pas plus que cela et finit de boire son thé avant de se diriger vers l'antre paternel.

 

Son père le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, ce qui mit Louis particulièrement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait un petit moment que son regard s'arrêtait sur lui de cette façon, n'importe quand, comme s'il essayait de le transpercer jusqu'aux os. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage.

 

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il brusquement, au bout d'un temps si long que Louis se sentait sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 

Louis choisit la franchise :

 

-Non.

 

-Elle ne te plait pas ?

 

-Non.

 

-Tu pourrais rencontrer la comtesse de-

 

-Non.

 

Le visage de son père se crispa.

 

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, murmura-t-il. C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dire.

 

De quoi parlait-il ? Serait-il possible qu'il... fasse référence à ses... préférences ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu ne dois pas dévier du droit chemin, Louis, déclara son père sur un ton solennel, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Ses prunelles grises frémissaient.

 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

Le regard de son père se fixa sur la croix, au mur. Louis remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. On aurait dit que le duc glissait peu à peu dans une sorte de crise de démence.

 

-J'essayerai de te sauver. Par tous les moyens. Je le jure.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

 

-Je crois que si. Je crois que si. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à combattre le mal, souffla son père.

 

-Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi !

 

Son père ne le regardait plus, comme subjugué par la vision du Christ. Il se parlait à lui-même.

 

-Toute âme qui s'est égarée... peut être purifiée.

 

Ses mains serraient convulsivement le dossier de sa chaise.

 

Louis prit réellement peur. Il recula, et quitta le bureau.

 

*

 

Il n'en parla pas à Harry.

 

*

 

Une nuit, il fit un cauchemar. Son père tenait un gigantesque crucifix et il frappait Harry avec acharnement. Harry était étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos, son long corps inerte, et le sang coulait, coulait partout sur les dalles blanches. La voix funèbre du duc résonnait, démultipliée, dans ses oreilles et son esprit :

 

_« Toute âme qui s'est égarée peut être purifiée »._

 

Il se réveilla en hurlant et en sueur, dans le lit du Ciel, et se recroquevilla immédiatement contre Harry, parcourant sa peau avec ses doigts, pour s'assurer qu'il était indemne. Harry s'était réveillé à son cri et s'efforça de le calmer. Louis lui mentit sur la teneur de son rêve. Il prétendit qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Et il essaya de l'effacer, de faire comme s'il n'avait existé, comme si la conversation avec son père n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'ils annonçaient, peur de les interpréter. Il préféra fermer les yeux. Il préféra se dire que son père lui préparait sans doute une séance intensive de confession et de messes, et rien de plus. Il laissa Harry lui apporter de l'eau, embrasser ses cheveux, le serrer contre lui, et il prétendit que tout irait bien.

 

#

 

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, entre l'odeur de fumée, la brusque montée de chaleur, et les cris à l'extérieur, et il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

 

Le pavillon était en feu.

 

Harry le pensa avant de l'avoir vraiment réalisé, comme si son cerveau additionnait par réflexe les facteurs pour en tirer une conclusion.

 

Il cligna des yeux et vit des flammes lécher la porte de la chambre. Il souhaita très fort être en train d'halluciner, mais son corps confirma sa vision quand sa gorge commença à le piquer, et que bientôt, il se mit à tousser. Dans ses bras, Louis remua.

 

-Louis ! paniqua Harry, incapable de détacher son regard de la porte qui se consumait déjà.

 

Il le secoua, répétant son nom une demi-douzaine de fois avant que Louis n'ouvre des yeux fatigués :

 

-Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

 

-Il y a le feu, Louis. Il y a le feu. Il faut sortir de là !

 

Louis se redressa brusquement et Harry saisit le moment exact où il comprit la situation, à l'expression de son visage.

 

-Quoi... Mais comment... ?

 

Harry repoussa les couvertures, se leva rapidement, et essaya d'analyser calmement la situation. Soit le feu avait pris dans le couloir, près de la chambre, soit tout le pavillon était déjà en proie aux flammes. Dans tous les cas, leur issue principale était bloquée. Ils devaient passer par la fenêtre. Le plus vite possible. Maintenant. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas endormis nus.

 

Louis était toujours figé dans le lit, les yeux cloués sur le brasier qui avançait à l'entrée de la chambre. Il était pâle comme la mort.

 

-Louis ! Louis, lève-toi, lui ordonna Harry.

 

Louis ne bougea pas.

 

-Louis ! hurla Harry par-dessus le bourdonnement de plus en plus sourd des flammes.

 

Louis bougea, enfin, mais il avait cette expression à la fois hébétée et horrifiée, et des frissons parcouraient tout son corps.

 

-Harry... balbutia-t-il. Le Ciel... Il brûle...

 

La gorge de Harry se serra.

 

-Ecoute, d'abord, on doit sortir pour éviter de brûler vifs. Après on s'occupera d'éteindre l'incendie, d'accord ? dit-il fermement.

 

Il saisit la main de Louis et le remorqua vers la fenêtre. Louis se laissa faire comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Heureusement, le pavillon n'avait qu'un rez-de-chaussée légèrement surélevé. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de passer par là. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air frais le frappa comme un coup de poing, soulignant à quel point la température avait augmenté, à l'intérieur. Il tira Louis sur le rebord avec lui, et ils sautèrent.

 

Ils atterrirent dans les buissons sans une seule égratignure. Une silhouette courut à eux, retroussant ses jupes, hors d'haleine. Constance. C'était elle qui devait crier, dehors.

 

-Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ? Je venais pour faire le ménage avant l'aube pendant que vous dormiez et quand je suis arrivée, tout brûlait déjà, je... déblatéra-t-elle.

 

Elle paraissait terrifiée.

 

-Je n'osais pas appeler à l'aide, comme vous-vous étiez tous les deux, je ne voulais p-pas... balbutia la jeune fille.

 

-Tout va bien, Constance, la rassura Harry.

 

Tout n'allait pas bien. Loin de là.

 

Harry se retourna. La vision était horrible. Le Ciel était un véritable brasier, une torche orangée qui projetait des lueurs épileptiques sur les arbres, striés de rais noirs et grinçants. Le feu l'avait déjà presque complètement dévoré. Il fallait l'éteindre pour éviter qu'il ne se propage au jardin, mais... Le pavillon était...

 

On ne pouvait plus le sauver.

 

Harry fut pris d'une furieuse envie de pleurer. Quel gâchis. Quel abominable gâchis. Cet endroit où ils avaient été si heureux, réduit à un tas de cendres. Il allait vomir.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis, mais celui-ci avait dégagé son bras de sa poigne et se dirigeait en titubant vers l'entrée du pavillon. Harry se lança à sa suite, l'appelant, mais Louis l'ignora et continua de faire le tour du bâtiment. Il s'immobilisa devant les marches en marbre, tirant sur ses cheveux. Harry le voyait trembler dans la lumière inquiétante que dégageait l'incendie.

 

-Louis, ne t'approche pas...

 

Louis grimpa les marches, comme s'il ne voyait pas les flammes à travers l'enfilade de vitres du salon principal, comme s'il ne voyait pas que le feu s'était emparé aussi du vestibule, comme s'il ne voyait pas qu'on ne pouvait plus mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Harry, saisi de frayeur, le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras. Louis se débattit furieusement.

 

-Louis, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 

Louis tourna des yeux écarquillés vers lui, ruisselants de panique et de désespoir.

 

-Le pavillon... Le portrait de ma mère...

 

Le cœur de Harry se craquela.

 

-Louis, tu ne peux pas le récupérer. Je suis désolé, mais...

 

Sa voix se brisa.

 

-C'est trop tard.

 

-Non... S'il te plaît...

 

Louis se dégagea encore, et fit un autre pas en direction du Ciel. Le brasier devenait de plus en plus intense, à quelques mètres d'eux, et Harry eut soudain la crainte irrépressible que Louis ne se jette réellement dans cet enfer, alors il l'attrapa avec ses deux mains et le tira contre lui, le forçant à reculer, le retenant de toutes ses forces. Il le sentait trembler comme une feuille et lutter faiblement contre son étreinte.

 

-Harry... Le Ciel... Le Ciel... gémit Louis, comme si l'univers entier était en train de s'écrouler.

 

C'était le cas. Pour Louis, c'était le cas. Harry réalisa brusquement la signification de ce qui était en train de se produire. Ce n'était pas seulement l'endroit où ils avaient vécu leurs moments ensemble. C'était le refuge de Louis. Le seul endroit où il échappait à son père. Là où il pouvait être lui-même. Et là où sa mère vivait encore un peu. Et il lui demandait de l'abandonner. Il lui demandait de le regarder se réduire en cendres. Il demandait à Louis d'accepter de rester impuissant alors qu'il ne supportait pas cela, alors qu'un de ses biens les plus précieux agonisait devant lui.

 

-On doit faire quelque chose ! On doit... On ne peut pas... Je ne peux pas...

 

Il se débattait toujours, mais les bras de Harry le tenaient fermement.

 

-Tu risques de te blesser, ou même de mourir, tu ne peux pas rentrer ! Louis, je t'en prie... le supplia Harry, sentant les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, à la fois à cause de la fumée et de la chaleur, et de son chagrin, qui devenait dix fois plus insupportable en voyant son amant dans cet état.

 

Harry devait réagir, prendre les choses en main pour eux deux. Il tourna la tête.

 

-Constance ! Va chercher de l'aide, maintenant ! cria-t-il. Dis-leur de former une chaîne pour apporter de l'eau ! Le feu risque de se propager.

 

La jeune fille hocha la tête, son regard s'attardant une brève seconde sur eux, inquiet.

 

-On ne sera plus là quand ils arriveront, ajouta Harry. Je m'occupe de Louis. On n'a jamais été ici, d'accord ?

 

Constance hocha de nouveau la tête et s'élança en direction du château.

 

Louis cessa brusquement de lutter et tomba à genoux. Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol avec lui, sans desserrer ses bras, le tenant collé contre sa poitrine. Il mourait déjà de chaud, si près des flammes, mais il lui faudrait un cataclysme bien plus terrible que cela pour le forcer à lâcher Louis. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter, sans doute de rage et de frustration, mêlées des échos de son cœur brisé.

 

-Louis, il faut qu'on parte. Tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

 

Louis appuya ses paumes sur le marbre, ses épaules secouées de spasmes.

 

-C'est comme si... bégaya-t-il à travers ses pleurs. C'est comme si elle mourait une deuxième fois.

 

Harry sentit une larme solitaire dégouliner sur sa propre joue.

 

-Je sais, mon amour, je sais, chuchota-t-il, en étreignant Louis, le berçant, embrassant ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière pour dégager son front en sueur.

 

Louis était comme plié en deux par la douleur, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de le brusquer, mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'en aillent.

 

-Il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve tous les deux ici, souffla-t-il. Louis, ils comprendraient...

 

-Je m'en fiche... Je m'en fiche...

 

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es bouleversé. Mais ça serait une catastrophe, tu le sais...

 

Une partie du toit du pavillon s'écroula dans un fracas de fin du monde.

 

-Il sait déjà, de toute façon, murmura Louis.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Mais Louis s'était mis à marmonner des phrases incohérentes.

 

-Mon père... La purification... La purification par le feu...

 

Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ? Harry décida de garder ses questions pour plus tard, et releva Louis, non sans peine, son bras autour de lui, le soutenant pour qu'ils s'éloignent enfin des lieux. Louis n'opposa pas de résistance. Ils trébuchaient dans l'herbe, à cause de leurs pieds nus et de leur émotion.

 

Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le Ciel. Et dans le coin de sa vision, il vit soudain quelque chose bouger, derrière les arbres. Une silhouette humaine. Masculine.

 

Il faisait noir, la seule source de lumière étant l'incendie, et Harry ne pouvait pas être sûr... Mais... Il aurait juré que...

 

Il aurait juré voir le duc.

 

 _« Comme s'il contemplait son oeuvre »_  pensa-t-il, et le soupçon lui sauta à la gorge.

 

Etait-ce possible ?

 

Serait-il allé jusqu'à...

 

Harry, pris de nausée, se détourna, et continua d'avancer à travers les broussailles, se raccrochant désespérément à Louis, qui faisait le trajet d'instinct.

 

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils vivaient dans un monde pareil.

 

*

 

Ils prirent Bucéphale et allèrent finir la nuit chez Harry. Ils furent le plus silencieux possible, le calme seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de Louis. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement, frottant la suie qui s'était déposée sur leur peau, puis se couchèrent dans son lit, recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre. Il fallut des heures à Harry pour réussir à calmer Louis, dont le visage était creusé par la peine, ses yeux bleus immenses au milieu de ses traits tirés et de son teint grisâtre. Il s'épuisa à pleurer et à répéter _« tout a brûlé, tout »_ , et ses yeux finirent par se fermer, sa tête retombant sur le torse de Harry, la respiration irrégulière, le sommeil agité, comme s'il continuait de sangloter et de frissonner dans sa tête. Harry ne cessa pas de lui caresser les cheveux, et fixa droit devant lui, dans l'obscurité, tout le reste de la nuit, clignant des yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image de l'incendie, mais elle s'accrochait à ses rétines. Il ne dormit pas du tout.

 

L'aube ne fut pas très longue à se lever. Ils avaient mal fermé les rideaux et une lueur faiblarde filtrait dans la pièce. Louis dormait toujours sur lui, et Harry espérait que le jour n'allait pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Lui-même était vidé, mais il tiendrait le choc. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Harry baissa les yeux sur Louis, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

 

Soudain, il entendit un léger craquement, à l'entrée de la chambre. Il releva la tête, et vit sa mère les regarder par la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte.

 

Leur position ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Ils étaient tous les deux torse nu. Louis était littéralement couché sur lui, et Harry venait de le toucher dans un geste de tendresse.

 

Il croisa les yeux de sa mère. Anne Styles eut un sourire rassurant.

 

Elle articula, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un souffle :

 

-Je savais. Et je t'aime... de la même façon.

 

Le cœur de Harry manqua plusieurs battements et il adressa un pauvre sourire à sa mère en retour. Celle-ci referma la porte doucement, et Harry plongea le nez dans les cheveux de Louis, qui n'avait pas bougé. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et tomba sur le front du jeune duc. La perle salée roula sur sa peau, sur sa paupière fermée, le long de son nez, en diagonale sur sa joue, jusque dans son cou. Harry essuya ce qui restait de la larme avec son pouce, appuyant à peine pour ne pas déranger Louis, et il eut l'étrange impression qu'il venait de les laver. Que c'était le premier pas pour se remettre de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

 

Peut-être que le duc maîtrisait la purification par le feu, mais il leur restait toujours la purification par l'eau.

 

#

 

Louis n'aurait pas vraiment su dire depuis combien de temps le Ciel avait brûlé, parce qu'il vivait dans un état second, depuis cette nuit-là. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même lui avait été arrachée, brutalement, sans avertissement.

 

En réalité, non. Peut-être que le plus dur était de savoir qu'il avait eu un avertissement, et qu'il l'avait ignoré.

 

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père soit responsable de l'incendie.

 

Pourtant, Louis n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction quand son père avait parlé du pavillon, à table, quelques jours après les faits, et qu'il avait annoncé qu'il faisait détruire ce qui en restait. Qu'il rasait les ruines à peine éteintes et avait décidé de faire un nouveau potager à la place. Louis avait immobilisé sa fourchette pendant une fraction de seconde, puis avait continué à manger.

 

Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour faire autre chose que prétendre que le duc ne l'avait pas atteint.

 

Mais il l'avait atteint. Tellement atteint que pendant des jours et des jours, il avait vu le pavillon partir en fumée jusque dans les reflets des yeux de Harry.

 

Il avait vu sa mère expirer encore et encore devant lui.

 

Il se demandait sans cesse quel avait été le but de son père. Voulait-il juste leur faire peur ? Lui faire peur, pour qu'il rompe avec Harry ? Les forcer à sortir pour exposer leur secret ? Les  _tuer_? Tuer Harry ?

 

Et s'il essayait à nouveau ?

 

Plus que l'incendie en lui-même et la perte du Ciel, c'était cette peur qui lui taraudait l'esprit, la nuit, le jour, tout le temps. Il avait peur de voir son père surgir de sous son lit ou même de sous le lit de Harry avec un poignard et des yeux éclaboussés de pulsion meurtrière. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Le duc l'avait attaqué à l'endroit où il s'était rendu vulnérable, en pensant qu'il resterait inviolé pour toujours. Il les avait fait détaler de leur terrier comme des lapins sans défense. Quelle chambre, quelle maison pouvaient encore prétendre être sûres, si même le Ciel n'avait pas résisté à la folie mystique du duc ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les protéger ?

 

Puis, grâce à Harry, le monde avait peu à peu repris des couleurs. A force de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui servir d'armure, son amant lui avait fait réaliser qu'il lui restait toujours la meilleure partie de lui-même.

 

Pourtant, juste après l'incendie, il s'était dit qu'il devait faire cesser leur relation. Qu'il le mettait en danger. Il l'avait repoussé, il avait quitté la demeure des Styles, il était retourné au château, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Et cette nuit-là, il avait tellement hurlé dans son sommeil que ses trois petites sœurs avaient dû venir dormir avec lui pour essayer de le calmer.

 

Le lendemain, il avait saisi un air satisfait sur le visage de son père. Et il avait compris. En se séparant de Harry, en montrant son traumatisme, il consacrait la victoire du duc. Il lui donnait exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à provoquer.

 

Louis ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de le voir renoncer à Harry. Louis ne renoncerait jamais à Harry.

 

Cette épreuve avait renforcé leur relation, quand Louis s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans Harry, et qu'il était revenu, déterminé à ne plus jamais envisager d'abandonner celui qu'il aimait et de suivre la ligne que son père traçait à coups de destruction et de cris.

 

Harry chassait la vision du Ciel enflammé, comblait le vide laissé par la seconde mort de sa mère, était son ancre et sa boussole, le rassurait, le soutenait, le complétait, le faisait rire, vénérait son corps, essuyait ses larmes, l'aimait. S'il avait peur, lui aussi, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne se formalisait jamais des moments de faiblesse de Louis, et était fort pour eux deux, quand le cœur de la nuit rouvrait la cave de sa mémoire.

 

*

 

Un jour, son père lui demanda s'il avait réfléchi au mariage avec Eleanor.

 

Louis lui répondit froidement :

 

-Oui, et c'est non.

 

Les mains de son père se crispèrent sur les papiers qu'il tenait. Louis fit mine de continuer son chemin.

 

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

 

-En général, ou maintenant ? répliqua Louis.

 

De toute façon, c'était la même réponse.

 

-Là, à l'instant. Tu te prépares à sortir.

 

-Je vais chez Harry.

 

Son père écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que Louis l'avouait si ouvertement. Louis s'étonnait lui-même, pour être honnête. Il avait juste parlé d'instinct.

 

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

 

-Pour faire du français, évidemment. Ou... Pas.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire ironique et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif, avant de tourner les talons et de planter son père au milieu du couloir. Il espérait qu'il en ferait une crise d'apoplexie.

 

*

 

Un jour, le duc renvoya Harry. Il lui fit savoir par une lettre incroyablement sèche qu'il se passerait désormais de ses services, en disant qu'il _« semblait être une mauvaise influence pour son fils »_. Louis n'en fut pas surpris : son père savait. Harry encaissa. Louis lui promit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un prétexte pour se voir et que si cela lui faisait plaisir, il pouvait continuer à lui apprendre le français. Harry sourit, quittant peu à peu l'air triste qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait lu cet immonde courrier. Puis il dit négligemment :  _« Oh, je t'ai déjà appris le plus utile. Tu parles très bien français quand on fait l'amour, ça me suffit. »_

 

*

 

La situation s'était inversée. C'était maintenant Louis qui découchait quasiment toutes les nuits, pour les passer chez Harry. Le regard bienveillant d'Anne le mettait à l'aise. Il essayait de se convaincre que son père ne viendrait pas les chercher ici. Il essayait de se reconstruire un endroit à lui. Mais il n'y avait que les bras de Harry qu'il pouvait réellement appeler son foyer, désormais.

 

*

 

Le duc avait beau trépigner, lui parler de mariage, de famille, de responsabilités, Louis l'envoyait paître.

 

Avec Harry, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que c'était Charles qui avait dû parler de leur relation à son père. Constance ne les avait pas trahis, ni Charlotte, ils en étaient sûrs. Cela ne pouvait être que le comte. A moins que le duc ait deviné tout seul, mais il était si occupé à être aigri et inhumain que Louis doutait qu'il puisse reconnaître l'amour si facilement, même jeté juste devant ses yeux. Harry avait peur que Charles n'ait révélé son identité, mais au point où ils en étaient, ce détail ne changeait rien. Le duc avait déjà décidé où était le mal, et il avait réagi.

 

Louis ne pourrait jamais pardonner à son père l'incendie du Ciel. Il aurait sans doute pu lui pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais cela, jamais. Il en venait à souhaiter sa mort, ce qu'il n'avait espéré auparavant que dans ses pires moments de souffrance, quand il gisait baignant dans son sang après une séance de canne particulièrement corsée. Maintenant, il souhaitait sa mort tout le temps.

 

Louis ne revenait au château que pour ses sœurs, et il s'entraînait à développer une sorte d'indifférence quand le duc lui adressait la parole. Il gardait son esprit ailleurs. Son père ne le frappait plus. Peut-être qu'il pensait que l'incendie avait été une leçon suffisante. Et quand il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait continué à l'épargner physiquement. Louis pensait qu'il était peut-être dégoûté par lui. Qu'il pensait que l'homosexualité se propageait par le contact et qu'il préférait essayer de le sauver à distance.

 

Le sauver. Comment son père pouvait-il penser que détruire ce qu'il aimait pourrait en une quelconque façon le sauver ?

 

Le duc continuait de trépigner, et Louis restait imperméable. Il le provoquait, même.

 

Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Qu'est-ce que son père pourrait lui faire de pire qu'essayer de le brûler vif ?

 

*

 

Louis avait recommencé à envisager de partir. Avec Harry, évidemment. La seule chose qui le retenait vraiment, c'était ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas envie de les abandonner. Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui-même que bientôt, il devrait faire un choix entre elles et Harry. Rester dans la sphère de son père devenait de plus en plus insupportable, lugubre et infectieux. Parfois, il voulait juste monter sur Bucéphale et s'enfuir sans se retourner.

 

#

 

Les coups frappés sur le bois firent sursauter Harry ; une telle violence contre une pauvre porte n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

 

Louis était avec Liam, et Harry passait la soirée avec sa mère. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, bavardant paisiblement, et échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas la manière de frapper de Louis, qui effleurait plus le battant qu'autre chose, parce qu'il savait que Harry se précipitait au moindre craquement, de toute façon. Et puis, il n'était pas censé passer, ce soir. En tout cas pas si tôt.

 

-J'y vais, fit Anne en se levant.

 

Harry resta assis dans le salon, tendant l'oreille.

 

-Nous cherchons un homme du nom de Harry Styles, annonça une voix masculine.

 

Harry entendit sa mère sursauter et il fronça les sourcils.

 

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? répondit sa mère, visiblement méfiante, voire... effrayée.

 

-Il est en état d'arrestation.

 

*

 

Pendant longtemps, après le scandale, avant qu'ils ne quittent Londres, et même les premiers mois à Cleveland, Harry avait craint que l'armée royale ne vienne un jour l'arrêter et le jeter en prison, pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'il savait sur le roi. Il représentait une menace pour George III, et rien n'aurait été plus facile pour lui que se débarrasser discrètement de Harry. Mais rien ne s'était passé, et il avait commencé à s'habituer à sa vie, ici, avec Louis, même si elle avait ses hauts et ses bas. Il se sentait en paix. Même l'incendie n'avait pu effacer cela. Il aimait et était aimé en retour. L'avenir s'annonçait compliqué, mais avec un peu de détermination et de courage, Harry pensait qu'ils triompheraient des obstacles.

 

Et c'était maintenant que cela arrivait. C'était à ce moment précis que des soldats faisaient irruption chez lui avec un mandat d'arrêt. Plus d'un an après. Au moment où il se sentait presque en sécurité. Où il se sentait de nouveau entier, et même plus, maintenant que Louis le complétait.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez ?

 

Harry était toujours dans son salon, mais entouré par cinq soldats à l'air sévère, armés, prêts à l'emmener il ne savait où pour il ne savait quel motif. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Sa mère regardait la scène, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, appuyant une main tremblante sur le mur du couloir.

 

-Vol avec préméditation.

 

-Vol ? s'écria Harry, incrédule. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

 

De tout ce dont on aurait pu l'accuser, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. C'était peut-être une erreur ? Il sentit l'espoir revenir, avant que le capitaine ne le brise en mille morceaux en ajoutant :

 

-Le duc de Cleveland a signalé la disparition de bijoux très précieux et est tout à fait sûr que vous êtes le responsable. Vous travailliez pour lui jusqu'à récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Harry resta figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

 

-Oui, je donnais des cours à son fils, mais... Je n'ai jamais rien pris. Je le jure, souffla-t-il.

 

-Eh bien, nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite.

 

Et soudain, Harry sut qu'ils allaient trouver ces fichus bijoux.

 

C'était une certitude.

 

Il s'était fait piéger.

 

Un des soldats se pencha sous son lit et sortit un coffret très travaillé, le tendant à son supérieur. Celui-ci l'ouvrit.

 

-Ils correspondent à la description. Diable, il y en a pour des milliers de livres, là-dedans.

 

Evidemment, qu'ils correspondaient à la description. Comment le duc avait-il fait pour glisser la preuve dans la chambre de Harry ? Qui avait-il envoyé ? Quand ? Comment était-il rentré ?

 

-Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais vu ce coffret et ces bijoux de ma vie, assura Harry, sentant une goutte de sueur dégouliner dans son dos.

 

-Ben voyons.

 

-C'est la vérité.

 

-Et comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? ricana le soldat. Par magie ?

 

-Je... Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mis là.

 

-Vous avez la parole du duc et ces circonstances plutôt... accablantes contre vous. Je suis navré (il n'avait pas l'air navré du tout), mais vous devez me suivre.

 

-Pour aller où ?

 

-Vous verrez bien.

 

Harry n'aimait pas cela du tout.

 

-En vertu de l'Habeas Corpus, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

 

-L'Habeas Corpus ne s'applique pas quand une affaire reçoit le sceau royal.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Le... Le roi a déjà validé ma condamnation ? Mais ce ne sont que dans des cas exceptionnels que...

 

-Cas exceptionnels, oui... Dont fait partie l'accusation de haute trahison.

 

Sa mère poussa un cri étouffé.

 

-Trahison ? murmura Harry.

 

Des points blancs dansaient devant sa vision. Il comprit immédiatement. Le duc avait tout découvert. Il voulait le séparer de Louis. Il l'avait accusé de vol. Il avait envoyé une réclamation au roi, contournant la justice normale. Le roi l'avait reconnu et avait saisi l'occasion pour le faire sortir du tableau. Il avait fait rentrer en jeu son propre service d'ordre. Il l'avait fait identifier comme traître à la Couronne, une des accusations les plus graves du royaume. Harry était perdu.

 

-Je vais vous demander de m'accompagner, sinon nous devrons employer la force, Mr. Styles.

 

Anne Styles poussa un gémissement étranglé.

 

-S'il vous plaît, il est innocent. Assurez-nous au moins qu'il pourra bénéficier d'un procès...

 

-Il sera déféré devant un juge pour fixer sa peine, mais il n'y a pas de procès qui tienne, dans ce genre de cas, Madame.

 

-Mais... C'est impossible... balbutia sa mère.

 

Harry était trop sonné pour essayer de se défendre de nouveau. Il ne se secoua que lorsque les soldats l'empoignèrent par le bras, l'entraînant fermement vers la porte. Il résista.

 

-Harry !

 

-Je ne peux même pas emporter des affaires ? Laisser une lettre ?

 

-Pas le temps.

 

Les soldats continuaient de l'entraîner.

 

-Attendez, laissez-moi au moins dire au revoir à ma mère ! fit Harry d'un ton désespéré.

 

-S'il vous plait ! sanglotait Anne.

 

-Vous avez une minute, lâcha le capitaine en faisant signe à ses hommes de laisser Harry.

 

Harry se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

 

-Ils ne peuvent pas t'emmener, oh, mon Dieu, mon chéri...

 

-Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, Maman, ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Harry, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire ? Tu crois qu'ils pourraient... te condamner... à la peine capitale ?

 

Sa mère l'étreignait si fort que Harry pouvait à peine respirer. La peine capitale ? La mort ?  Quelles étaient les peines en cas de trahison ? On ne pouvait pas être exécuté pour vol, mais dans son cas... Le roi irait-il jusqu'à le faire tuer ? Qu'est-ce que... Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, se contentant de s'imprégner de l'odeur maternelle.

 

Un bras le tira brutalement en arrière.

 

-Non ! cria sa mère, alors que les soldats l'escortaient jusqu'à la porte.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas le sortir de là. Harry se retourna et croisa ses yeux inondés de larmes.

 

-Maman...  _Louis_.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas être au courant. Il allait venir ici tout à l'heure, et Harry aurait disparu. Il ne pouvait même pas le revoir une dernière fois. Louis ne pourrait rien pour lui, lui non plus. Rien ne pouvait le sauver. Les ordres venaient de trop haut. Louis... Il ne le reverrait pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel destin ?

 

Sa mère hocha la tête frénétiquement.

 

-Je vais lui dire. Je sais que tu es innocent. Il te sortira de là, Harry.

 

Non. Louis n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il dépendait de son père. Il ne portait même pas le titre principal. Que pourrait-il faire contre une décision royale ?

 

Mais Harry fit semblant d'y croire, pour sa mère, et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vision.

 

 _« Je t'aime, Maman »_  lança-t-il, et il espérait que ses mots ne s'étaient pas perdus dans l'escalier.

 

Les soldats l'emmenèrent dans la rue, le firent grimper dans un carrosse qui ressemblait fort à un véhicule de transfert de détenus, fermèrent les portières, et Harry se retrouva dans la pénombre.

 

Ce fut seulement lorsque le carrosse eut roulé plusieurs heures, une fois qu'il fut loin de Cleveland, loin de sa mère, loin de Louis, qu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'autorisa à pleurer.

 

#

 

Quand Louis repassa au château après sa soirée avec Liam, Charlotte lui sauta littéralement dessus.

 

-Louis ! La mère de Harry est venue ici, tout à l'heure ! Elle te cherchait. Elle voulait te parler, elle a dit que c'était très important et très urgent !

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, sentant un poids tomber sur son estomac.

 

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi exactement ?

 

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, mais elle avait l'air dans tous ses états... fit Charlotte d'un air inquiet. La pauvre femme.

 

-Harry n'était pas avec elle ?

 

-Non... Je crois que c'est justement le problème, souffla Lottie. Louis, je pense que tu devrais aller voir chez lui. Tout de suite.

 

Sa sœur avait en général une excellente intuition. Louis remit immédiatement son manteau.

 

-J'avais prévu de le faire, de toute façon. J'y cours.

 

Il ne voulait pas se monter la tête et s'affoler pour rien, mais une sensation dans ses entrailles lui disait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, et il fit tout le trajet au galop.

 

*

 

-Comment ça, ils l'ont emmené ? fit Louis d'une voix blanche.

 

La mère de Harry avait pratiquement fondu en larmes sur son épaule quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte, faisant chuter un vase dans sa précipitation. Elle qui était d'habitude une femme si calme et stoïque, elle paraissait dévastée.

 

-Je n'ai pas... tout compris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais c'est votre père... Et le roi. Il est accusé de vol et de trahison. Il va tout droit au bagne, Louis. Ou... pire.

 

*

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

 

Louis avait ouvert la porte du bureau de son père avec fracas, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper.

 

-Louis ? fit le duc d'un air étonné -faussement étonné, évidemment. Attends une minute, j'ai quelque chose à finir.

 

Louis marcha brusquement jusqu'à la table en bois où son père triait des papiers, apparemment. De toute façon, il ne faisait que cela à longueur de journée. Il balaya violemment la surface de ses mains, faisant dégringoler lettres, dossiers, plume, encrier, presse-papier, tasse de thé, cadres, le tout s'écrasant sur le sol avec un bruit épouvantable de verre et de bois brisés, résonnant dans la pièce au haut plafond.

 

Un silence de mort lui succéda. Louis avait une respiration irrégulière, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau maintenant complètement dégagé, la tête à quelques centimètres de celle de son père, qui n'avait pas fait un geste, les yeux toujours baissés sur un papier qui gisait maintenant par terre.

 

-Où est-il ? siffla-t-il.

 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son père d'un air neutre.

 

Louis se redressa et saisit la petite statue style gréco-romain posée sur une table basse à droite du bureau, et la balança sur le sol à son tour. Le marbre se brisa et s'éparpilla en dizaines de fragments blancs à leurs pieds.

 

-Arrête ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, fit Louis entre ses dents serrées.

 

Il avait juste envie de tout détruire.

 

-Actuellement, c'est plutôt toi qui fais l'idiot. Tu crois que tout casser va résoudre quelque chose ?

 

-Il n'y a rien à résoudre. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as fait à Harry.

 

Son père resta assis et haussa les sourcils. Diable, il était bon acteur, Louis devait lui reconnaître cela.

 

-Oh, ton professeur de français ? Il nous a volé. J'ai signalé le crime, tout naturellement. Il s'est donc fait arrêter en conséquence, je suppose.

 

-Harry n'a rien volé du tout.

 

-Eh bien, apparemment, si. Un coffret de bijoux. Une vraie petite fortune.

 

Louis se sentit submergé par la rage.

 

-Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'as inventé. Tu l'as piégé.

 

-Et pourquoi me serais-je donné la peine de faire ça ? Je me fiche bien de ce garçon.

 

Louis savait que son père essayait de le pousser à bout. Il était déjà à bout.

 

-Parce que je l'aime ! hurla-t-il. Et que tu veux nous séparer, parce que tu es incapable de l'accepter !

 

Un long silence s'installa. Louis venait d'avouer clairement à son père qu'il avait une liaison avec Harry, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Son père n'était qu'un obstacle sur le chemin pour retrouver son amant. Il le pulvériserait s'il s'avisait de lui mentir encore et refusait de lui dire où était Harry.

 

-Comment pourrais-je juste vous laisser... continuer ? Comment veux-tu qu'un père sain d'esprit accepte une telle abomination ? lâcha le duc au bout du moment.

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Parce que tu te crois sain d'esprit ? Mais quel père sain d'esprit tenterait de brûler vif son propre fils ? Quel père sain d'esprit dédierait chaque jour de sa vie à le faire souffrir ? Quel père sain d'esprit voudrait lui retirer tout ce qu'il aime ?

 

Son père haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous brûler vifs. Je voulais juste vérifier que vous passiez en effet des moments... d'intimité ensemble au pavillon.

 

-Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux, merci de cet éclaircissement, ironisa Louis.

 

-Louis, tu ne comprends pas. Ce que tu fais, c'est... anormal. Ton... Harry est déjà perdu, il finira damné, c'est certain, mais toi... J'essaye juste de te remettre sur la voie du Seigneur !

 

-Harry n'est pas perdu. Je suis persuadé qu'il deviendra directement un ange, à sa mort, fit Louis d'une voix glaciale.

 

-Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à la cour... grimaça son père.

 

Louis allait lui sauter à la gorge. Comment osait-il mentionner le calvaire de Harry comme s'il l'avait voulu, comme s'il s'était précipité de son plein gré dans une sorte de débauche ?

 

-Oh, mais je le sais. Et je sais aussi très bien qui mérite la damnation, dans cette affaire.

 

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est le seul coupable, mais avoue qu'il s'est conduit de manière répugnante...

 

-Qui t'a donné ces informations sur son passé ? le coupa Louis. J'imagine que tu as correspondu avec le comte de Dartmouth ?

 

-En effet. C'est lui qui m'a alerté sur des rumeurs qu'il aurait entendu sur tes... penchants.

 

Louis ricana de nouveau.

 

-Et lui, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

 

-Je sais qu'il a eu des relations avec d'autres hommes, lui aussi, mais il s'est- Il s'est repenti, dit rapidement le duc.

 

Il blanchissait les gens quand cela l'arrangeait.

 

-Repenti ? fit Louis avec un autre petit rire. C'est l'homme le plus immonde dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Son activité préférée, c'est de corrompre les très jeunes nobles ou courtisans pour ensuite les traîner dans la boue.

 

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, en  _fréquentant_  ce jeune homme, Louis.

 

-Tu ne comprends rien. Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre nous seulement parce que nous aimons tous les deux les hommes ? Ma relation avec Harry n'a rien de malsain. Ce n'est pas du sexe pervers, comme le comte de Dartmouth. Il y a de l'amour, de la réciprocité, du respect. S'il était une femme, je lui aurais demandé de m'épouser depuis longtemps.

 

-Mais justement ! s'écria le duc d'un ton légèrement hystérique, en se levant. Ce n'est _pas_  une femme ! Tu dois épouser une femme ! Tu dois avoir des enfants ! Tu te vautres dans le péché, et en plus tu es incapable d'assurer ta lignée !

 

-Eh bien, tant pis.

 

-Tant pis ? fit le duc d'un ton incrédule.

 

-Je me fiche bien de notre titre et de notre honneur ou je ne sais quoi. Et si aimer comme j'aime Harry est un péché, très bien, je prends le risque de rôtir dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

 

Son père le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. Puis, peu à peu, il reprit contenance.

 

-De toute façon, puisque ton amant est sorti de l'équation, autant que tu restes ici et que tu reprennes une vie normale.

 

-Harry n'est pas « sorti de l'équation ». Et ma vie normale est avec lui, grinça Louis. _Où est-il ?_

 

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Selon la vitesse des chevaux, quelque part entre Cleveland et Londres, déjà au bagne... ou prêt à monter sur l'échafaud.

 

Louis saisit son père par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

 

-Je te hais. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Harry, je jure que je reviendrai te couper en morceaux de mes propres mains.

 

Il le lâcha, et le duc s'affaissa contre le mur. Il faisait vieux, brusquement. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qui avait tant terrorisé Louis. Louis se sentait enfin assez fort.

 

-Je vais le retrouver.

 

-Louis, c'est ridicule. Tu ne pourras jamais l'aider. L'ordre vient du roi ! A la limite, tu auras peut-être l'autorisation de purger sa peine avec lui, c'est tout... fit le duc.

 

Louis répliqua avec le même cynisme.

 

-Au moins, nous serons ensemble, et loin de toi.

 

Louis s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand il se rappela d'un détail. Il se retourna vers son père.

 

-Je veux mon héritage.

 

Il avait déjà réfléchi à cette partie.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-J'ai besoin d'argent. Je veux les bijoux que Maman m'a laissés.

 

-Ta mère ne t'a rien laissé du tout...

 

-Elle me les a légués sur son lit de mort, siffla Louis. Tu étais dans la pièce !

 

-Je crois les avoir égarés.

 

Louis serra les poings.

 

-Tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-Je suis ton père.

 

-Et je suis ton fils. Et durant toutes ces années, tu m'as frappé, humilié, méprisé, traîné dans la poussière. Peut-être que le moment est venu de te rendre la pareille.

 

-Je ne sais pas où sont ces bijoux.

 

-Moi si. Dans ta chambre, avec les dernières affaires de Maman que tu n'as pas brûlées.

 

Louis leva le bras en direction de la porte.

 

-Après toi !

 

*

 

Louis serrait le coffret à bijoux de sa mère contre sa poitrine. Au moins, il ne partirait pas complètement démuni. Son père le fixait, à l'autre bout de la chambre, et Louis aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait de la haine dans son regard.

 

-Je suppose que c'est le moment des au revoir.

 

-Je t'avertis. Si tu pars maintenant, à la recherche de cet homme, pas la peine de revenir, lâcha le duc.

 

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

 

-Je te déshérite. Tu n'auras plus rien. Tu ne pourras plus prétendre au domaine ni au titre.

 

-Je survivrai.

 

-Tu ne seras plus qu'un bâtard à mes yeux, cracha son père.

 

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment été mon père, de toute façon.

 

-Nous sommes si éloignés l'un de l'autre... Tu ne m'as apporté que des déceptions. Tout ça à cause de l'influence de Johannah. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser à ses soins. J'aurais dû prendre en main moi-même ton éducation bien avant. Elle, elle n'a fait que... T'enseigner ses mœurs frivoles et immorales.

 

-N'insulte pas ma mère, prévint Louis, lui lançant un regard noir.

 

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. Tu es sa copie conforme. Tes sœurs, ça n'a jamais été à ce point. Mais toi... A chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme si elle revenait me hanter, avec ses moues moqueuses... Ses attentes... Son enthousiasme pour tout, sauf les choses importantes. Toujours à vouloir s'amuser. Sans responsabilités.

 

Sa mère avait dédié toutes ses journées à s'occuper de Louis et de ses petites sœurs, refusant de les abandonner aux mains d'une nourrice. Elle avait des gens pour l'aider, mais elle avait toujours tenu à être présente dans tous les moments de leur vie. Jusqu'à sa fin tragique.

 

-Il me semble qu'élever ses enfants n'est pas l'activité la plus absurde qui existe, dit Louis, la gorge nouée.

 

-Quand on voit ce que ça a donné... Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

 

Louis serra encore plus fort le coffret pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

 

-Elle aurait surtout dû s'abstenir de t'épouser. Elle serait encore en vie, et elle aurait sans doute été plus heureuse.

 

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre du duc, et il sentait au fond de lui que c'était bel et bien un adieu.

 

Son père ne lui manquerait pas.

 

Ni son titre.

 

Ni le château, maintenant que le Ciel n'était plus.

 

Ni rien.

 

*

 

Sauf ses sœurs.

 

-Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? demanda Phoebe avec de grands yeux.

 

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Louis, un bras autour de chacune des jumelles, Charlotte se tenant debout devant eux. Bientôt, je l'espère. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de partir.

 

Phoebe et Daisy paraissaient sur le point de pleurer, luttant visiblement pour montrer qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour encaisser le choc. Louis avait dix ans de plus qu'elles, et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se retenir.

 

-Je vous aime, les filles.

 

Louis hésita à faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir, mais que dire d'autre à ses petites sœurs, qu'il abandonnait derrière lui ?

 

-On se reverra. Dès que je le pourrai, je reviendrai pour vous.

 

Il espérait que son père ne retournerait pas sa colère contre elles et qu'elles s'en sortiraient, sans lui.

 

Il prit Lottie à part. Il lui avait raconté pour Harry.

 

-Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? interrogea-t-elle.

 

-Non. Je pense que je vais commencer par Londres, il est forcément passé par là.

 

Lottie hocha la tête. Elle eut un sourire un peu tremblant.

 

-Oh, Lou, j'espère que tu vas le sortir de là.

 

-J'espère aussi.

 

Sa sœur le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Je ne reviendrai jamais vivre au château, non. Père m'a renié. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il m'efface officiellement de tout acte de succession. Je n'ai même plus le droit d'être ici, en réalité.

 

-Mais... Harry et toi reviendriez à Cleveland ?

 

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai aucune idée de la tournure que va prendre les événements. Je veux dire, pour l'instant, il est accusé de trahison. Vu sa situation, essayer de plaider sa cause devant un plus puissant que moi ou le roi relève de l'absurdité. Et même si j'arrive à le faire évader, on vivrait en fugitifs... Je ne sais pas, Lottie.

 

Louis avait la gorge nouée.

 

-Je suis désolé... De vous laisser.

 

Charlotte le prit dans ses bras.

 

-Tu vas tellement me manquer... murmura-t-elle. Mais je comprends. Tu dois retrouver Harry.

 

-Je vous tiendrai au courant. Mais je n'enverrai pas mes lettres ici. Je passerai soit par Liam soit par la mère de Harry, si elle reste ici.

 

Louis s'essuya fortement les yeux dans un geste dérisoire pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

 

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce ne soit pas un adieu, chuchota-t-il, sentant son cœur se fissurer sous le poids de ses propres mots.

 

*

 

Louis avait juré à la mère de Harry qu'il ferait tout pour aider son fils. Anne lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, lui avait demandé s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Honnêtement, Louis ne savait même pas ce que lui, qui avait un minimum d'influence et d'argent, allait pouvoir faire, alors Anne... Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour l'instant, c'était lui transmettre toutes les informations qu'il récupérerait, et on verrait ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

 

Il lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur ses sœurs, si elles pourraient venir la trouver en cas de difficultés avec leur père, de besoin d'une oreille bienveillante. Il s'était permis de leur dire qu'elles trouveraient un soutien chez elle. La mère de Harry avait immédiatement acquiescé.

 

-Mais évidemment. Les pauvres petites... Ma porte leur sera toujours ouverte.

 

-Merci, avait soufflé Louis.

 

-Je vous en prie, Louis. Et... je ne vous demande pas de me ramener mon fils, mais je vous en supplie... Essayez au moins de le garder en vie et le plus heureux possible. Même si ce n'est pas auprès de moi.

 

Sa voix tremblait. Louis lui serra la main.

 

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Harry.

 

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous fais confiance.

 

Anne Styles avait souri avant de se tapoter les yeux avec son mouchoir. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris dix ans en une seule nuit.

 

*

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois à Londres ?

 

-Le chercher. J'irai à la prison, au palais de justice, je demanderai autour de moi... Il est forcément quelque part. J'ai de l'argent avec les bijoux.

 

-Bonne chance, alors, fit Liam.

 

Louis était passé l'informer de la situation et lui faire ses au revoir. C'était moins dur qu'avec ses sœurs, mais l'instant sonnait quand même étrangement solennel. Pourquoi Louis avait-il l'impression qu'il voyait tous ses proches pour la dernière fois ?

 

Liam l'étreignit.

 

-Fais attention à toi. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

 

-C'est surtout Harry qui est en danger...

 

-Oui, mais je te connais. Pour l'aider, tu risques de te mettre dans des situations impossibles...

 

-Je ferai tout pour le récupérer, ou au moins être avec lui, dit fermement Louis.

 

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Liam. Rappelle-toi que tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité une fois mort...

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Je préfère voir les choses de façon plus optimiste.

 

Liam ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

 

-Tant mieux. Au revoir, mon ami. Mon frère.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire humide.

 

-Je te tiendrai au courant ! Tu embrasseras Sophia et Stan pour moi.

 

Il lui serra l'épaule.

 

-Au revoir, mon frère.

 

*

 

Louis repassa une dernière fois par sa chambre du château pour prendre quelques affaires. Il attacha son épée autour de sa taille. Il n'était plus habitué à la porter. Harry n'aimait pas le voir avec une arme, avait toujours une expression inconfortable sur le visage quand il le regardait s'entraîner à l'escrime, alors quand ils étaient ensemble, généralement, puisqu'il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, il la laissait rangée. Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de partir sans sa lame.

 

Il chargea son sac sur Bucéphale et enfourcha le cheval. Il s'éloigna du château au petit trot, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un seul. Puis il fixa résolument ses yeux sur la route qui s'étalait devant lui et jusqu'à Harry. Son avenir était par là.

 

*

 

Louis dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin, soudain frappé par la pensée que Harry pourrait être exécuté. Qu'il pourrait mourir, avant même qu'il ne l'ait rejoint. Ce n'était pas une abstraction.

 

Il sauta de Bucéphale, gardant les rênes dans une main, et se pencha au bord de la route pour vomir.

 

Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

 

Il repartit, pressant encore plus son cheval.

 

*

 

Il était à Londres depuis à peine deux jours, et n'avait encore rien appris sur le sort de Harry, se heurtant à des portes closes un peu partout, quand un messager se présenta à l'auberge où il avait pris une chambre.

 

Cela faisait quatre jours que Harry avait été arrêté. Tellement de choses avaient pu se passer depuis. Louis avait chevauché sans relâche, mais il n'avait pas pu faire plus rapide. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la capitale, il n'avançait pas. Il ne dormait pas, il courait partout, prenant à peine le temps de manger et de se laver, tout cela pour rien.

 

Quand l'homme se fut assuré de son identité, visiblement hors d'haleine, il lui annonça qu'il avait une lettre pour lui.

 

-Liam Payne m'envoie. Il m'a payé pour que je vous apporte ce courrier le plus vite possible. Il m'a demandé de vous dire que c'était une lettre de Harry...

 

Louis lui arracha pratiquement la lettre des mains. Harry lui avait écrit. Pour lui dire quoi ? Son estomac se noua. Mais, au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore en vie.

 

-Elle est arrivée hier chez Mr. Payne, reprit le messager.

 

-Quoi ? Hier ? s’étonna Louis. Comment diable avez-vous réussi à faire le trajet si vite ?

 

-J'ai épuisé mon cheval et j'ai pris des raccourcis. Mr. Payne a précisé que c'était extrêmement urgent.

 

Liam l'avait bien trouvé, celui-là. Et sans doute bien payé.

 

-Eh bien, il faudra me les montrer, ces raccourcis, marmonna Louis.

 

Il donna quelques dizaines de livres au coursier pour le remercier de sa peine et l'homme prit congé. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

 

-Attendez ! Pouvez-vous attendre un peu en bas ? J'aurai peut-être à vous confier une réponse...

 

Quand l'homme eut accepté et fut sorti de la chambre, Louis s'assit à la petite table, alluma une bougie et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 

 

_Louis,_

 

_J'imagine que quand tu liras cette lettre, la seule que l'on m'ait accordé d'envoyer, tu sauras ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sais aussi que tu ne doutes pas de mon innocence, mais je préfère te jurer une bonne fois pour toutes que je n'ai rien à voir avec le vol dont ton père m'a fait accuser. J'ai été piégé. Le roi a ajouté au vol une accusation de trahison qui me laisse dans une situation impossible. Ma parole ne vaut rien face à lui. Même si on m'avait acquitté du vol, j'aurais quand même été condamné pour ce crime bien plus grave, surtout qu'il est redoublé par les soupçons d'homosexualité. Le juge m'a laissé le choix entre trente ans de bagne et la déportation dans les colonies. J'ai pris la deuxième option, même si elle m'éloigne de toi, car je ne pense pas être capable de supporter l'enfermement. On m'emmène à Plymouth avec d'autres détenus très prochainement, pour me mettre dans un bateau pour l'Amérique. Il n'y a rien à faire, et j'essaye de me résigner à l'idée de recommencer une existence là-bas. Je sais déjà qu'il me sera impossible d'être heureux. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Je crois que le mieux que je pourrai faire sera de survivre. Et même de cela, je ne suis pas sûr._

_Mon amour, mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois, t'embrasser une dernière fois, contempler ton visage, avant d'être séparé de toi. Mon cœur m'a été arraché et je me sens comme un fantôme. Mais pour le reste, je ne changerais rien. Je n'aurais jamais renoncé à toi, même si cela avait pu m'éviter cette condamnation. Je chéris chacun des instants que nous avons passé ensemble, le souvenir de ton sourire, de ton corps, de ta chaleur. Tu m'as donné plus de bonheur que je n'en avais jamais espéré. Tu m'as aimé assez pour que je crois de nouveau en la beauté du monde, dont tu es la plus belle œuvre. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je t'appartiens pour toujours._

_Je ne te demande rien, car je sais que tu ne peux rien faire, et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Ce sont des ficelles sombres et sales qui s'agitent autour de moi. Juste une chose : je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas._

 

_Embrasse ma mère pour moi._

 

_A toi à jamais,_

 

_Harry._

 

 

_« Eloigné de vos yeux où j'ai laissé mon âme,_

_Je n'ai de sentiment que celui du malheur,_

_Et sans un peu d'espoir, qui luit parmi ma flamme,_

_Mon trépas eût été ma dernière douleur._

 

_Plût au Ciel qu'aujourd'hui la terre eût quitté l'onde,_

_Que les rais du soleil fussent absents des cieux,_

_Que tous les éléments eussent quitté le monde,_

_Et que je n'eusse pas abandonné vos yeux! * »_

 

 

Une larme brûlante tomba sur le papier, diluant le dernier mot du poème dans l'humidité. Louis s'essuya le visage, serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine.

 

Harry croyait-il réellement qu'il allait le laisser ? En était-il arrivé à un tel point de désespoir et de découragement qu'il n'imaginait même pas que Louis puisse tout laisser derrière lui pour le suivre ?

 

L'Amérique. Et Plymouth. Il allait embarquer à Plymouth. Il était probablement encore sur le trajet. Louis pouvait le rattraper.

 

Louis saisit une plume et une feuille de papier d'une main un peu tremblante. Sa lettre à lui serait beaucoup plus courte. Pas besoin de grande déclaration, il la lui dirait en face bientôt.

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_J'arrive._

 

_L._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le cliffangher !
> 
> Bon. Alors ? :) 
> 
> J'espère ne pas recevoir de menaces de mort. ^^"
> 
> J'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit la scène de l'incendie du Ciel, pour moi c'est la pire de la fiction émotionnellement, pour Louis en tout cas. Je l'ai réécrite trois fois, et je n'en suis toujours pas contente, mais j'espère que vous avez saisi ce que ça fait à Louis...  
> J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les révélations sur le passé d'un personnage. La façon dont je l'ai balancé dans All We Need Is Faith était bof bof, dans BMU c'était lourd, j'espère que je m'en suis mieux sortie cette fois...
> 
> NOTES
> 
> -Il paraît que le roi George III n'a eu aucune maîtresse... J'ai trouvé ça un peu suspect et j'ai voulu exploiter cette faille haha.  
> -Le poème cité par Harry dans sa lettre vient de Théophile de Viau, "Désespoirs amoureux"... Sachant que ce pauvre Theo a été condamné à l'exil puis au bagne pour homosexualité, il tombait à pic.  
> -Je ne sais rien du système judiciaire anglais etc, c'est du freestyle plus l'aide bienvenue d'une sympathique historienne qui ne me lit même pas. L'important, c'est que ça soit cohérent dans l'histoire, hein. Non ? NON ? 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture <3
> 
> A bientôt !


	3. AMERIQUE : Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les filles (et les gars, que sais-je) !  
> Pfiou, il m'a demandé du travail, celui-là. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais vous le poster à temps, mais j'ai juste évité de dormir cette semaine et le voilà. Ai-je le droit d'être fière de moi ?  
> Hum, je ne sais pas trop comment vous préparer à ce chapitre... *sourire inquiétant* Je dirais juste que c'est encore un ascenseur émotionnel! Mais pour moi c'est celui où Harry et Louis sont peut être le plus heureux, leur relation se consolide à travers toutes les difficultés qu'ils traversent, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai voulu transmettre :) D'où le titre "Up". Cependant, ça reste une ambiance assez mitigée, pas mal de nuages à l'horizon haha, vous êtes prévenus :p Ils font tous les deux les cons, ils dramatisent tout (tellement de jalousie, le titre de ce chapitre aurait pu être "jalousie") alors que tout est déjà assez dramatique comme ça, mais j'espère que c'est drôle aussi? Je ne sais pas? Andy et Manon, désolée pour la façon assez scandaleuse dont les jeunes filles portant votre prénom se font traiter par L & H... Je suis sûre que dans la réalité, vous auriez emporté leurs coeurs :P  
> Je me suis peut être un peu laissée emporter sur les scènes de sexe... (Up, un jeu de mots sexuel? Absolument pas, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez) Pour moi, aucune n'est superflue ; elles signifient toutes quelque chose pour leur couple. Mais désolée si ça vous paraît répétitif :s
> 
> Le poème du début a été traduit par la très charmante @MilouFic, merci à elle :) <3
> 
> Je voulais dire des tas d'autres choses mais je suis fatiguée, j'ai tout oublié lol. Lisez mes notes de fin ! 
> 
> Alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture <3

PARTIE II : AMERIQUE

 

  

_The Two Spirits : An Allegory_

 

_FIRST SPIRIT:_

_O thou, who plumed with strong desire_

_Wouldst float above the earth, beware!_

_A Shadow tracks thy flight of fire—_

_Night is coming!_

_Bright are the regions of the air,_

_And among the winds and beams_

_It were delight to wander there—_

_Night is coming!_  


  


_SECOND SPIRIT:_

_The deathless stars are bright above;_

_If I would cross the shade of night,_

_Within my heart is the lamp of love,_

_And that is day!_

_And the moon will smile with gentle light_

_On my golden plumes where'er they move;_

_The meteors will linger round my flight,_

_And make night day._  


  


_FIRST SPIRIT:_

_But if the whirlwinds of darkness waken_

_Hail, and lightning, and stormy rain;_

_See, the bounds of the air are shaken—_

_Night is coming!_

_The red swift clouds of the hurricane_

_Yon declining sun have overtaken,_

_The clash of the hail sweeps over the plain—_

_Night is coming!_  


  


_SECOND SPIRIT:_

_I see the light, and I hear the sound;_

_I'll sail on the flood of the tempest dark_

_With the calm within and the light around_

_Which makes night day:_

_And thou, when the gloom is deep and stark,_

_Look from thy dull earth, slumber-bound,_

_My moon-like flight thou then mayst mark_

_On high, far away_  


  
  


_Les deux esprits : une allégorie_

 

_PREMIER ESPRIT :_

_O, Vous qui vous glorifiez avec un puissant désir_

_Qui flottez au dessus de la terre, méfiez-vous !_

_Une Ombre piste votre envol de feu_

_La nuit arrive !_

_Claires sont les régions de l'air,_

_Et parmi les vents et les rayons_

_C'était une grande joie de flâner ici -_

_La nuit arrive !_

 

_DEUXIEME ESPRIT_

_Les étoiles immortelles sont brillantes dans le ciel_

_Si je croisais l'ombre de la nuit_

_Dans mon cœur se trouve le flambeau de l'amour_

_Et voilà le jour !_

_Et la lune sourira avec une douce lumière_

_Sur mes plumes dorées, peu importe où elles iront_

_Les météores s'attarderont autour de mon essor_

_Et feront de la nuit le jour._

 

_PREMIER ESPRIT_

_Mais si les tornades de l'obscurité s'éveillent_

_Grêle, et foudre, et pluie orageuse ;_

_Voyez, les limites de l'air sont ébranlées-_

_La nuit arrive !_

_Les nuages de l'ouragan, rouges et rapides,_

_Là, le soleil en déclin vous a rattrapé,_

_Le heurt de la grêle balaie la plaine -_

_La nuit arrive !_

 

_DEUXIEME ESPRIT :_

_Je vois la lumière, et j'entends le son ;_

_Je naviguerai sur le flot de la tempête sombre_

_Avec le calme en mon sein et la lumière autour_

_Qui fait de la nuit le jour :_

_Et vous, quand l'obscurité est profonde et austère,_

_Observez depuis votre terre sans éclat, enchaînée au sommeil_

_Mon vol semblable à la lune vous marquera peut-être, ensuite,_

_Tout en haut, au loin._

 

 

Percy B. Shelley.

 

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

Quelque part au milieu de l'Océan Atlantique, septembre 1771

 

 

Harry plissa les yeux pour observer l'horizon, appuyé au bastingage, près de la poupe du bateau. Là-bas, au-dessus de l'eau, des nuages noirs et gris s'amoncelaient, dans le ciel déjà sombre de fin de soirée, et il sentait le vent se lever, hérissant légèrement ses cheveux et s'engouffrant dans son manteau. Il frissonna. Encore une tempête qui se préparait. C'était au moins la quatrième depuis qu'ils avaient pris la mer. La chance n'était pas avec eux. Harry se hâta de quitter le pont pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir et rejoindre leur cabine. Il ne voulait pas laisser Louis tout seul. Il n'était pas très rassuré quand le temps se gâtait, sur l'océan, et il détestait quand le bateau se mettait à tanguer comme s'il était ivre-mort et qu'il allait finir par se retourner.

 

Pendant les premiers jours du voyage, Louis avait horriblement souffert du mal de mer. Il passait ses journées allongé sur sa couchette, à se pencher régulièrement pour vomir dans un baquet. Au début, Harry -qui, étrangement, avait le pied marin et s'était vite accoutumé au roulis- l'avait taquiné, puis il s'était rendu compte que Louis se sentait réellement mal et frustré de ne pas supporter la vie à bord, parce qu'il avait toujours fantasmé sur les voyages des grands explorateurs et les tours du monde, et que la réalisation de ces rêves paraissait plutôt mal partie. Harry avait aussi compris que son malaise n'était pas seulement physique, mais relevait surtout de l'émotionnel.

 

Louis avait tout quitté pour le suivre jusqu'en Amérique. Ce n’était pas une décision qui laissait particulièrement l'esprit en paix.

 

Alors Harry avait arrêté de rire. Il s'était enfermé avec lui dans la cabine pendant deux semaines, essayant de faire tomber sa fièvre, le distrayant, l'emmenant faire quelques pas sur le pont quand il se sentait assez bien pour se lever. Il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois de son humeur grognonne -mais c'était aussi parce qu'il avait un léger faible pour Louis renfrogné. Et au bout de deux semaines, le mal de mer s'était dissipé. Louis avait perdu au moins quatre kilos, ses traits s'étaient émaciés, et il avait eu les jambes un peu tremblantes pendant encore quelques jours, mais son visage avait repris des couleurs, ses yeux de la lumière, et il avait retrouvé son sourire. Harry s'inquiétait toujours un peu de sa maigreur, surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils mangeaient à leur faim, sur ce navire, mais il était surtout soulagé de le voir bondir dans tous les coins comme avant.

 

Quand Louis avait pu se lever et qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de la cabine, ils s'étaient soudain sentis submergés d'excitation à l'idée d'être en mer. C'était une journée claire et ensoleillée, et Harry avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur la beauté de ce qui les entourait, sur l'exaltation que pouvait procurer le fait de naviguer vers des contrées inconnues. Brusquement, l'envolée d'adrénaline face à l'étendue infinie de l'océan avait effacé les circonstances dramatiques qui les avaient amenés sur ce bateau ; ils avaient oublié que Harry était condamné à l'exil et que Louis n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de partager son fardeau ; ils n'avaient plus pensé qu'ils n'avaient rien choisi, mais qu'ils n'avaient fait que subir, et ils avaient écarquillé les yeux, leur respiration se bloquant dans leurs poitrines. Harry s'était tourné vers Louis, rencontrant ses yeux, et ses prunelles semblaient s'être ajustées au bleu de l'océan. Elles étaient exactement entre la teinte du ciel et la teinte de l'eau, et elles reflétaient toute leur profondeur et leur immensité. Harry avait souri, son cœur gonflé comme les voiles qui les portaient au loin, et Louis avait lâché un éclat de rire émerveillé et s'appuyant de nouveau contre le bois pour contempler la mer.

 

Harry avait senti le poids de la culpabilité se relâcher un peu sur ses épaules.

 

*

 

Harry avait cru à une hallucination, quand le geôlier avait ouvert la porte de la cellule qu'il partageait avec deux autres condamnés -qui n'avaient pas l'air très innocents, eux, et Harry n'était pas très rassuré, pour être honnête- et que Louis était juste... entré. Comme cela. Louis était apparu devant lui, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps, que Harry faisait les cent pas dans une prison, qu'il prenait le bateau pour l'Amérique le lendemain matin, et qu'il essayait de graver en lui l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais l'amour de sa vie -idée qui s'apparentait à une flèche enflammée enfoncée droit dans sa poitrine. Et brusquement, Louis était... là.

 

Enveloppé dans une cape, malgré la chaleur étouffante, son épée autour de sa taille, un air épuisé sur le visage et de grands yeux qui le fixaient avec espoir.

 

Louis avait tourné la tête vers le garde et lui avait glissé une pièce en lui murmurant :

 

-Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

 

Ce n'était pas seulement son apparence. C'était aussi sa voix. La voix de Louis. Louis.

 

Alors, logiquement, Harry avait cru qu'il était mort.

 

Qu'il avait fini d'agoniser, et que son chagrin l'avait bel et bien tué, avant même qu'il ne quitte l'Angleterre.

 

Il en avait presque été soulagé.

 

Et puis soudain, il avait pensé que s'il était mort, et que Louis se trouvait là avec lui, cela voulait dire qu'il était mort lui aussi. Sinon, que ce soit le Paradis, l'Enfer (mais il ne pourrait jamais appeler un endroit où il serait réuni avec Louis  _« Enfer »_ ), ou un quelconque entre-deux, Louis ne pourrait pas... Les vivants ne traversaient pas la frontière de l'au-delà. Alors les nerfs de Harry avaient complètement lâché, lui qui s'était pourtant plutôt bien contrôlé depuis son arrestation, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Louis soit  _mort_. Louis ne pouvait pas être mort. Que lui-même soit mort, admettons, mais Louis ? Louis devait vivre. Harry avait reculé en secouant la tête désespérément, jusqu'à heurter le mur de la cellule, le corps tremblant.

 

-Tu ne peux pas être là, avait-il balbutié.

 

Louis avait froncé les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à un autre accueil, avait-il lâché.

 

Harry l'avait contemplé attentivement, à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par la lucarne grillagée, toujours recroquevillé contre le mur. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il paraissait étrangement réel, pour un défunt ou un spectre.

 

-Tu... Tu es mort ? Ou bien... c'est un rêve ? avait-il soufflé, tendant la main devant lui pour le toucher.

 

Un éclair de compréhension avait traversé le visage de Louis.

 

-Oh,  _Haz_. C'est moi. Je suis vraiment là.

 

Louis avait comblé la distance entre eux en quelques pas, ignorant complètement les deux autres détenus, qui devaient pourtant les regarder. Il avait attrapé Harry par le coude pour le relever de contre le mur et le plaquer contre lui, l'enroulant dans ses bras. Harry s'était raccroché à son cou comme un noyé, respirant son odeur. Son esprit s'était peu à peu recentré, il avait retrouvé sa raison, et il avait compris que Louis était vraiment là, en effet. Et il était hors de question qu'il le lâche dans un futur proche.

 

-Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir, avait-il hoqueté, et il voulait presque lui arracher ses vêtements pour compter ses cicatrices et lécher chaque recoin de sa peau, afin d'avoir l'ultime preuve qu'il le tenait de nouveau contre lui.

 

Les bras de Louis s'étaient resserrés autour de lui.

 

-Tant mieux. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

 

Ils auraient sans doute dû se détacher pour se parler calmement, et offrir un spectacle moins équivoque aux deux autres condamnés, mais Harry avait été absolument incapable de desserrer son étreinte, alors ils étaient restés comme cela et avaient parlé en se chuchotant directement à l'oreille.

 

-Mais... Comment...

 

-Je ne peux pas te faire libérer. J'ai essayé, mais... C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir... Je ne peux pas te sauver.

 

La voix de Louis s'était brisée, puis raffermie sur la suite.

 

-Mais j'embarque avec toi demain matin.

 

Harry avait enfoui son visage contre son épaule, essayant très fort de ne pas pleurer.

 

-Louis... Tu ne vas pas... Tu ne pourras peut-être pas revenir...

 

En tant que condamné, Harry n'aurait sans doute jamais le droit de remettre les pieds sur le sol anglais un jour, à moins d'une grâce. Louis était libre de reprendre un bateau dans l'autre sens, mais c'était un voyage pénible, long, et il pourrait se passer tellement de choses qui l'empêcheraient de revoir l'Angleterre, lui aussi.

 

-A quoi bon revenir ici sans toi ?

 

-Tu as ta famille, ton titre...

 

-Non... Je n'ai plus tout ça. Et ce qui me reste, je... Je fais le choix de le laisser pour venir avec toi.

 

La voix de Louis avait à peine tremblé.

 

Harry avait perdu la sienne.

 

Il y avait tant d'arguments qu'il aurait voulu opposer à cette décision complètement folle, mais il n'avait pas la force de repousser Louis. Il avait senti que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que son amant le faisait paraître, qu'il y aurait de la souffrance, des regrets, peut-être, un jour. Mais après tout, il y en aurait aussi si leurs routes se séparaient ici. De la souffrance, des regrets. Harry n'était pas en état d'essayer de convaincre Louis qu'il serait mieux pour lui de rester en Angleterre. Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se sacrifier pour lui. Louis l'avait retrouvé, était venu jusqu'ici pour le voir, et avait décidé de l'accompagner dans son exil.

 

En quelques secondes et un éclat d'yeux bleus, Harry était passé d'une détresse intense teintée de pensées suicidaires à un espoir fou et amoureux qui renaissait dans sa poitrine.

 

Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient.

 

Etre heureux ensemble.

 

Mais ailleurs.

 

Louis avait repris la parole.

 

-Je te retrouverai au navire demain. J'ai déjà payé le capitaine pour ma traversée.

 

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers les compagnons de cellule de Harry, qui les dévisageaient depuis tout à l'heure, d'un air incrédule et peu amène, à vrai dire.

 

-C'est mon cousin, avait expliqué Louis.

 

Très crédible. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure excuse à leurs effusions.

 

Un des deux hommes, un brun grand avec une cicatrice qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, avait haussé les sourcils puis leur avait adressé un sourire grinçant, révélant des dents jaunâtres.

 

-Je suis un peu inquiet de te laisser avec ces deux-là toute la nuit, avait murmuré Louis. J'ai une chambre dans une auberge, mais tu veux que j'essaye de soudoyer une énième fois un soldat pour qu'il m'autorise à rester là ?

 

La cellule était exiguë et sans aucun moyen de couchage. Louis avait l'air si las. Il méritait un vrai lit. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ce dernier moment pour réfléchir, aussi. L'aube n'était que dans quelques heures.

 

Harry avait secoué la tête.

 

-J'étais déjà à Londres avec eux et sur tout le trajet, et ils ne m'ont rien fait. Va dormir un peu.

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, même si leur instinct les y poussait toutes les trois secondes, inclinant naturellement leurs têtes et faisant leurs bouches se chercher. Ils s’étaient contentés de rester l'un contre l'autre, en se touchant les doigts. Et puis Louis était parti ; mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un adieu.

 

Du moins Harry l'avait espéré de toutes ses forces.

 

Louis s'était retourné pour lui sourire avant que le garde ne le fasse sortir, et Harry avait chuchoté :

 

-Tu seras vraiment là demain, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-Evidemment, avait soufflé Louis en retour.

 

Dès qu'il avait disparu, Harry s'était tourné vers les deux hommes toujours assis contre le mur de la prison. Il avait passé une main sur sa nuque, là où il sentait encore la trace du toucher de Louis.

 

-Le type qui vient de sortir... Est-ce que je l'ai rêvé ? avait-il lancé.

 

Il avait juste besoin de... vérifier.

 

Les deux types avaient froncé les sourcils, mais avaient secoué la tête dans un bel ensemble.

 

Harry avait senti un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage, alors qu'il pensait que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

 

Peut-être que Louis avait l'impression d'être impuissant dans cette situation, mais en réalité, il venait juste de prouver une nouvelle fois à Harry qu'il pouvait toujours tout arranger.

 

*

 

Le lendemain avait été un jour particulièrement gris et brumeux, pour un mois d'août.

 

C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin.

 

Harry avait été emmené au port, chaînes aux poignets, au milieu d'une file d'exilés. On ne les leur enlèverait qu'une fois loin de la côte, et encore, certains des criminels les plus dangereux pourraient rester entravés tout le voyage. Arrivé sur les quais, il avait guetté autour de lui, incapable de fixer ses yeux sur le navire qui l'attendait, là-bas, devant, une boule dans l'estomac, la gorge serrée en un nœud rêche et angoissé, craignant malgré lui que Louis ait changé d'avis ou qu'il ait eu un empêchement ou que la nuit précédente n'ait jamais eu lieu.

 

Puis il l'avait vu, à quelques pas de la passerelle, et il avait été tellement soulagé que tout son corps s'était relâché, qu'il avait trébuché, et qu'il avait failli s'étaler par terre, s'écrasant à la place contre le dos du détenu qui le précédait.

 

Maintenant qu'il le voyait en pleine lumière, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être frappé par les cernes de Louis, ses yeux cerclés de rouge, le début de barbe qui lui couvrait les joues, l'aspect négligé de sa tenue. Louis avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis cinq jours, et Harry réalisa que c'était probablement le cas.

 

Et à ce moment-là, à ce moment précis, Harry avait commencé à se sentir coupable.

 

Louis s'était glissé à côté de lui dans la file, puisque Harry était forcé de suivre le mouvement à cause de ses liens. Les soldats avaient essayé de l'écarter mais il les avait repoussés, leur montrant le papier que lui avait donné le capitaine la veille.

 

-Je peux quand même marcher à côté de lui, avait-il craché, saisissant la manche de Harry entre ses doigts, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Enchaînez-moi aussi, si vous voulez.

 

Harry avait vu un des hommes les couver d'un regard soupçonneux et légèrement dégoûté. Heureusement, celui-là n'embarquait pas avec eux.

 

Louis avait dû le lâcher pour grimper sur la passerelle, trop étroite pour eux deux, restant sur le quai le temps que la file des prisonniers embarque.

 

 _Je ne le laisse pas derrière. Je ne suis pas en train de le laisser derrière. Il va monter juste après_ , s'était répété Harry en se forçant à regarder devant lui, trébuchant en arrivant sur le pont fraîchement lavé et donc glissant.

 

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Louis était monté sur le navire à son tour.

 

Harry n'aurait pas pensé que regarder la terre s'éloigner serait si dur. Mais il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été sans la main de Louis posée au bas de son dos.

 

*

 

Les choses avaient été étranges entre eux pendant un long moment, après le départ.

 

Pendant les premières semaines, Louis ne l'avait plus touché.

 

Il s'était montré... distant.

 

Grâce à la revente d'une partie des bijoux de sa mère, Louis avait une somme d'argent assez considérable sur lui. Pour l'instant, ils ne manqueraient pas de ressources. Loin de là. Et heureusement, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien emporté avec eux -Harry avait été arrêté et Louis avait tout fait dans la précipitation, sans penser à prendre des bagages. A vrai dire, cela faisait un peu peur à Harry: si on s'apercevait de leur richesse, ils risquaient de se faire voler, agresser pendant la traversée, qui rassemblait des criminels, mais surtout beaucoup de miséreux qui n'avaient rien et partaient tenter leur chance ailleurs. Tous ces gens pouvaient être tentés de les dépouiller. Harry aurait aimé qu'ils soient plus discrets, mais de toute façon, la noblesse de Louis se sentait à des kilomètres, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il portait son épée au côté -Harry espérait que ce fait, qui lui déplaisait pourtant, dissuaderait les passagers de s'en prendre à eux. Alors il n'avait rien dit, lorsque Louis avait payé le capitaine pour qu'on leur procure une cabine individuelle, au lieu de dormir dans une pièce collective de l'entrepont, des hamacs ou à même le sol dans la cale. C'était étroit, et il n'y avait pas de hublot, les obligeant à dépenser encore pour trouver des bougies, et à les économiser, restant parfois des heures dans le noir complet, mais c'était déjà largement mieux que les conditions dans lesquelles vivaient la plupart des immigrants, et assez intime, la cabine fermant à clé et se situant dans un recoin d'un couloir -on leur avait donné ce qu'il restait. Ils avaient deux couchettes côte à côte, séparées par trois mètres environ. Au-dessus, quelques étagères. Il y avait une minuscule table près de la porte. Et c'était tout.  _C'était assez_ , avait résolument pensé Harry en découvrant ce qui allait devenir leur foyer pendant plusieurs mois. C'était assez, puisqu'il avait Louis.

 

Mais Louis s'était fermé, après leurs retrouvailles sur le quai.

 

Il ne le touchait plus ; il fuyait quasiment ses gestes.

 

Il avait laissé Harry lui caresser le visage quand il était alité et tremblait de fièvre. Mais le contact s'était arrêté là. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il vienne dormir avec lui ; à aucun moment.

 

Certes, les couchettes n'étaient pas bien larges.

 

Certes, Louis était malade et ne voulait peut-être pas se coller contre lui dans ces conditions. Et  _certes_ , ils étaient quelque peu dégoûtants, et cela n'avait rien de très agréable de toucher le corps de quelqu'un de sale et non rasé. Mais Harry pensait... Eh bien, il aurait pensé qu'après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu d'être séparés à jamais, et avec la situation qui les laissait seulement tous les deux, ils se seraient raccrochés l'un à l'autre, et qu'ils auraient au moins passé leurs nuits serrés l'un contre l'autre, puisqu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

 

Mais non.

 

Louis lui parlait à peine, et lorsque le soir tombait, il se recroquevillait contre le mur, tournant le dos à Harry. Harry avait bien essayé de lui en parler, mais il avait juste prétendu se sentir mal et ne pas vouloir le contaminer, et après que Harry eut insisté en disant qu'il se fichait bien d'attraper son mal -et que le mal de mer ne se transmettait pas- il l'avait quand même repoussé en disant avoir besoin de son « espace ». Harry devait l'avouer : il en avait été complètement désemparé.

 

Il fixait le dos de Louis en espérant qu'il finisse par se retourner et venir le prendre dans ses bras, mais les jours avaient passé et la distance était restée.

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés une seule fois depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à Cleveland. Le goût de Louis commençait à s'estomper sur sa langue. Harry voulait juste sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

Une nuit, il avait entendu Louis marmonner le prénom de ses sœurs dans son sommeil.

 

La culpabilité l'avait de nouveau frappé au visage, comme sur le quai, à Plymouth. Mais cette fois, elle s'était aussi infiltrée dans ses veines, glissant des murmures vicieux dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à son corps vibre de douleur à la pensée que _Louis ne voulait pas vraiment venir et il regrettait ça y était il regrettait et de quel droit Harry l'avait-il entraîné là-dedans_. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était réalisé bien plus tôt que prévu. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, retenant les perles amères qui lui brûlaient les paupières.

 

Il voulait juste tendre le bras et effleurer les cheveux de Louis- mais de quel droit ? Il avait gâché sa vie.

 

*

 

Le jour où il avait vu le visage de Louis s'illuminer d'un sourire sur le pont, face à l'océan et au soleil, enfin définitivement débarrassé de la nausée, Harry avait cru que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

 

Sur le bateau, l'eau potable était sévèrement rationnée, comme le voyage pouvait durer jusqu'à six mois. Harry priait tous les jours pour qu'ils arrivent plus rapidement que cela, mais le fait était qu'il fallait tout économiser, et l'eau en premier lieu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient quasiment jamais se laver -même l'argent de Louis ne pouvait rien changer à cela. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se sentir répugnant, de sentir une couche de crasse couvrir sa peau, aussi fine soit-elle, ses cheveux si gras qu'ils ne bouclaient même plus vraiment, trop alourdis par la saleté. Harry avait mis à contribution son éducation et avait tenté de trouver un système pour récupérer de l'eau douce. Mais il avait eu beau se creuser la tête, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de l'eau de mer. Installer un dispositif pour la dessaler était trop compliqué, sur un bateau. Alors ils avaient fait la chose la plus simple au monde -et la plus lente : ils avaient commencé à recueillir de l'eau de pluie, sur un coin du pont. Et ce même jour où ils étaient sortis sur le pont, leur baquet s'était enfin trouvé rempli. Ils avaient pu faire un brin de toilette, avec un morceau de savon qu'ils avaient acheté quelques livres à une femme avec un anglais approximatif. Harry avait pu admirer le sourire de Louis pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quand il avait soupiré d'aise en se frottant le cou avec un peu d'eau. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que l'aisance matérielle, l'eau ramenée du puits et chauffée tous les jours par les domestiques, il devait vivre un véritable cauchemar sur ce navire, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ils étaient restés sur le pont, parce que c'était plus pratique que de s'enfermer dans leur placard à balais, et cela avait eu quelque chose de gênant pour Harry de faire cela en public. De se déshabiller. Lui et Louis avaient échangé un regard en arrivant à leurs sous-vêtements, mais ils avaient tous les deux finis par se mettre complètement nus, au moins le temps de se frictionner rapidement. De toute façon, personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Ils s'étaient rasés, à sec, avec un morceau de lame emprunté à un des officiers. Harry avait été particulièrement soulagé de se débarrasser de sa petite barbe. Cela allait bien à Louis, mais lui, cela lui donnait l'air d'un échappé d'une maison de fous. Il avait soudain pensé, sans vraiment y réfléchir : _« peut-être que Louis voudra bien m'embrasser, maintenant. »_ Ils avaient aussi un peu frotté leurs vêtements. Harry avait senti les yeux de Louis s'attarder sur son corps avant qu'il ne se rhabille et il avait senti une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

 

Une fois rentrés dans leur cabine, il avait eu un espoir, mais Louis s'était couché comme à son habitude, l'excluant de son monde.

 

Cette fois, Harry n'avait pu ravaler ses larmes et il était ressorti de la cabine en claquant la porte, reniflant avec rage. Louis n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, et il ne l'avait pas suivi.

 

Harry avait dormi sur le pont, allongé sur le dos, à contempler les étoiles, la vue splendide contrebalançant le fait qu'il mourait de froid. Mais il n'avait pas tellement profité de son émerveillement premier ; il bouillait intérieurement. Louis se conduisait de manière injuste avec lui. Injuste. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là, peut-être que Louis allait mal, mais qu'il prenne au moins la peine de le lui dire. Peut-être que Harry pouvait l'aider. Pourquoi le repoussait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? L'ignorer ainsi après plus d'un an d'amour fou... Comment pouvait-il penser que Harry allait le supporter ? Comment pouvait-il le supporter,  _lui_  ?

 

Pourquoi...

 

Peut-être que Louis ne l'aimait plus.

 

Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte avant d'embarquer. Cela lui aurait évité bien des peines.

 

*

 

Le jour suivant, Harry avait craqué. Il avait laissé à Louis son _« espace »_  assez longtemps. Il avait attendu qu'ils se soient couchés comme à leur habitude, chacun de leur côté, et puis il avait chuchoté :

 

-Louis ?

 

Louis avait grogné.

 

- _Est-ce que tu regrettes être monté sur ce bateau ?*_

 

Il savait que Louis avait compris, à la façon dont sa posture s'était raidie.

 

Il n'avait rien répondu, mais il s'était tourné vers Harry, qui essayait désespérément de percer l'obscurité pour pouvoir voir ce qui se peignait dans ses yeux. Il avait besoin de le lire, il avait besoin de savoir...

 

- _Est-ce que tu... *_

 

Il lui avait soudain paru trop difficile de le formuler en français, la langue qui leur avait permis de se construire, et non de se détruire. Sa voix n'avait plus été qu'un souffle.

 

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

 

Et là, quelque chose s'était passé. Harry l'avait senti dans l'air, et aussi dans le mouvement brusque de Louis, qui s'était redressé sur la couchette, cherchant la bougie et l'allumette à tâtons.

 

Une faible lueur avait envahi la cabine, et Louis s'était levé, pieds nus sur le bois, se tenant face à Harry. Celui-ci s'était redressé à son tour, s'asseyant sur la couchette, levant des yeux qu'il savait rougis vers Louis, s'abreuvant de son visage. Cela y était. Il pouvait le lire. Comme il l'avait toujours pu. Les émotions dégoulinaient sur les traits de Louis, comme si elles avaient été enfermées trop longtemps à l'intérieur de lui et que le barrage venait de céder, l'inondant littéralement. C'était difficile de faire le tri, mais Harry avait surtout décelé du choc, sur sa figure torturée. Et Harry n'avait pas compris. N'avait-il pas imaginé que Harry ait pu interpréter son humeur sombre et froide comme un revirement dans ses sentiments ?

 

-Harry, lève-toi. S'il te plaît.

 

Son ton était indéchiffrable. Lentement, Harry s'était exécuté. Il était maintenant face à Louis, le dominant toujours d'une tête, leurs corps à quelques centimètres. Louis avait tendu la main, prenant celle de Harry entre ses doigts, doucement -tendrement, aurait dit Harry, s'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr que Louis allait lui annoncer que tout était fini entre eux, et qu'il rentrerait en Angleterre dès que leur navire aurait jeté l'ancre sur les côtes américaines. Louis avait posé la main de Harry sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur.

 

-Il t'appartient depuis la minute où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, avait-il murmuré, d’une voix un peu étranglée. Et c'est pour toujours.

 

La main de Harry s'était crispée sur son torse, sous le coup de l'émotion.

 

-Mais... Alors pourquoi -

 

-Je suis désolé, avait dit Louis, les joues pâles. Je crois que j'ai eu un petit moment de …

 

-Doute ? tenta Harry, essayant de cacher qu'il le blessait, sans y parvenir vraiment.

 

-Non ! Non. Harry, je ne regrette pas d'être monté sur ce bateau, je ne regrette pas d'être venu avec toi. C'est juste que... Embarquer, et voir la côte s'éloigner... Tout m'a paru si réel d'un coup. Et le choix si... égoïste. Et plus le navire avance, plus mes sœurs s'éloignent, et plus j'ai choisi. Plus je les ai abandonnées.

 

Louis avait repris, plus bas.

 

-Je ne les reverrai jamais.

 

-Louis, tu n'en sais rien...

 

-Je le sens. Je l'ai senti à la seconde où on s'est éloigné sur la mer. C'est pour ça que je me suis... C'était un pressentiment quelque peu insupportable.

 

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler au lieu de jouer à l'exclu de la société dans ton coin.

 

-Tu as vu le nom du bateau ? avait poursuivi Louis, ignorant son reproche, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Harry.

 

Il avait eu un petit rire cynique et Harry avait senti l'amertume envahir sa bouche.

 

Oh que oui, il avait vu.

 

_King George._

 

-J'ai l'impression qu'il nous nargue ! avait fait Louis avec un petit rire incrédule. Je ne peux pas supporter...

 

-Mais est-ce tu te rends compte qu'en me laissant à l'extérieur de ce que tu traverses tu le laisses gagner  _une nouvelle fois_  ? s'était écrié Harry, soudainement à la lisière de l'hystérie. Tu le laisses gagner, Louis !

 

Harry avait pris une respiration, posant sa deuxième main sur la taille de Louis.

 

-Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point je me sens  _coupable_  ? J'ai l'impression de te voir dépérir, et c'est  _ma faute_  !

 

-Quoi, mais – ce n'est pas de ta faute.

 

-Si, c'est de ma faute si on en est là. Si j'avais eu le cran de choisir la prison, tu n'aurais pas été forcé de me suivre à l'autre bout du monde...

 

-Tu nous as donné une chance de vivre ensemble ! Au bagne, j'aurais pu quoi, te rendre visite une fois par mois ?

 

-Si je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour me laisser séduire à la cour...

 

-Si tu n'étais pas passé par là, tu ne serais peut-être jamais venu à Cleveland, et on ne se serait jamais rencontré !

 

-Ça aurait sans doute mieux valu pour toi, avait murmuré Harry. Tu serais toujours avec tes sœurs.

 

Louis avait secoué la tête.

 

-Haz, je crois que c'est toi qui ne réalises pas quelque chose. Tu ne réalises pas combien je t'aime. Tu n'as pas confiance en mes sentiments, alors que... Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée. Peut-être aussi la pire, si on regarde les galères que cela a entraînées -mais j'ai toujours pensé que quand ils étaient en concurrence, le positif l'emportait sur le négatif.

 

Harry avait laissé échapper un petit rire humide, baissant la tête.

 

-Mais c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai laissé croire que j'avais des regrets, que je ne voulais plus être avec toi... Je pensais simplement que c'était injuste de te mettre ma souffrance sur les épaules. Tu as assez de tes propres fardeaux, je veux dire, tu as laissé ta mère là- bas... Je voulais juste. Je voulais juste régler mes problèmes de mon côté. Pour te revenir ensuite, assez... fort.

 

Harry avait planté son regard dans le sien.

 

-Louis, je préfère mille fois porter n'importe laquelle de tes souffrances avec toi, plutôt que d'endurer celle de penser t'avoir perdu.

 

Louis avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais finalement, tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était :

 

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

 

Harry avait cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Après tout ce temps,  _enfin,_  et Louis demandait la permission ? Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais là, franchement...

 

-Depuis quand tu te sens obligé de demand-

 

Louis l'avait coupé en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Harry avait réellement été pris de vertiges, d'enfin pouvoir le sentir, être proche de lui, après tout ce temps.

 

La bouche de Louis était descendue, effleurant son cou.

 

-Tu m'as manqué, avait-il grogné en caressant sa hanche.

 

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

 

Il avait senti Louis sourire contre sa peau, mais l'humour avait vite laissé place à une émotion intense, lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés, lentement, leurs gestes découpés par la lueur de la chandelle, Louis aidant Harry à faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, Harry tirant sur le pantalon de Louis, gémissant presque rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher. Aucune des marques d'imperfection que portait son corps n'avait d'importance ; ni sa minceur, ni les cernes, ni les traces légères de poussière, ni la texture rêche de l'eau de mer qu'ils recevaient dès qu'ils mettaient un pied sur le pont, avec son sel qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais totalement à enlever. Harry avait laissé ses doigts courir sur ses flancs, et soudain, l'avait attiré d'un geste souple contre lui, collant chaque centimètre de leur peau. Il avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras et avait sucé le point à la jointure de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Louis avait glissé sa cuisse entre ses jambes, et pendant des heures et des heures, ils étaient restés comme cela, enlacés, n'essayant même pas de se faire jouir, embrassant juste tous les endroits accessibles sur le corps de l'autre, et se murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête à l'oreille -mais l'important était qu'elles avaient été dites avec cette sincérité bouleversante qui fait que n'importe laquelle des onomatopées se change en mots d'amour.

 

*

 

Harry ouvrit la porte de la cabine un peu brutalement et Louis sursauta comme si des canons avaient tonné juste à côté de son oreille.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

-Rien, je croyais que c'était le vent qui avait fait claquer la porte, marmonna Louis. J'aime pas le mauvais temps.

 

-Une tempête approche.

 

Louis gémit.

 

-Encore ?

 

-J'en ai peur, fit doucement Harry. Mais elle n'a pas l'air aussi méchante que la dernière.

 

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'un ouragan si violent, deux semaines auparavant, que même le capitaine était persuadé qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas. Que le navire ne tiendrait pas, face aux rafales de vent et aux lames de fond. Il avait conseillé à tout le monde de faire ses prières, aussi bien pour leur salut immédiat que pour le salut de leurs âmes. Harry et Louis n'avaient pas prié du tout. Ils s'étaient enfermés à double tour dans leur cabine avec un peu d'huile dérobée dans les cuisines, et ils avaient fait l'amour, complètement, pour la première fois depuis leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir que si cela devait être leur dernière nuit sur cette terre, c'était imbriqués l'un dans l'autre qu'ils voulaient la passer. Harry jouissait pour la troisième fois dans les bras de son amant, quelque peu épuisé, quand le temps avait finalement paru se calmer.

 

-Je suis sûr que demain matin, ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Allez, viens te coucher.

 

 

Louis se glissa sur la couchette de Harry, contre la paroi de la cabine, sur le côté, pour lui laisser assez de place, et Harry s'allongea à côté de lui, le laissant enrouler ses bras autour de son torse et appuyer sa tête contre ses omoplates. Il emmêla leurs chevilles, rabattit le drap sur eux et souffla la bougie posée sur le sol.

 

L'obscurité les enveloppa. Harry porta les doigts de Louis à sa bouche pour les embrasser, cherchant à l'apaiser. Ils ne mourraient pas cette nuit.

 

#

 

Peut-être que Harry pouvait se satisfaire de fixer la mer toute la journée, sur le bateau, mais Louis avait vite eu besoin d'un peu plus d'action. Lui aussi aimait bien regarder l'horizon et se promener tranquillement sur le pont, discuter avec son amant -souvent en français, pour qu'on ne les comprenne pas, même s'il y avait quelques personnes qui le parlaient sur le bateau- et parfois même il appréciait de s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un des livres qu'ils avaient pu emprunter à d'autres passagers. Mais il n'était pas comme Harry, capable de rester calme et absorbé dans sa lecture pendant des heures. Au bout d'une heure, ses jambes le démangeaient, et il se mettait à faire les cent pas, arpentant la longueur du bateau en soupirant. Aussi ridicule que cette pensée puisse paraître, il avait presque envie d'avoir son cheval et de galoper sur les planches.

 

(Il avait vendu Bucéphale à Plymouth, ce qui lui avait rapporté une petite fortune -l'étalon était racé et parfaitement dressé, mais il avait cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes au moment de tendre les rênes au nouveau propriétaire. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener, mais cela lui déchirait le cœur de s'en séparer. Il avait été son fidèle compagnon depuis des années. Il espérait qu'il serait bien traité. )

 

Bref, Louis tournait en rond. Littéralement, parce qu'une fois qu'il avait atteint une extrémité du navire, il refaisait le tour dans l'autre sens.

 

Autant dire que deux mois et demi en mer, cela  commençait à faire long. Très long.

 

Au début, il avait juste profité de la sensation de liberté -quelque peu paradoxale- que lui procurait l'impression de courir sur les flots, mais le sentiment d'enfermement avait fini par l'emporter, sur l'espace réduit du navire. La lassitude s'était installée. Et quand il s'ennuyait, à chaque fois, Louis se mettait à penser à l'Angleterre, à ses sœurs, et un poids s'abattait sur son estomac. Maintenant qu'il avait cessé de faire l'idiot et de vouloir supporter cette obscurité tout seul, il pouvait se tourner vers Harry, quand de petites têtes blondes aux yeux accusateurs commençaient à danser devant sa vision, et réclamer son soutien, son affection. S'il avait besoin d'un contact physique, il lui jetait un regard que Harry comprenait immédiatement, et ils se rejoignaient discrètement à leur cabine.

 

-Tout va bien, Lou, soufflait Harry dans ses cheveux, et Louis enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, respirait, et il résolvait de penser à autre chose.

 

A la peau de Harry qui commençait à être délicieusement brunie à force de s'exposer au soleil, par exemple.

 

Ou à trouver d'autres occupations.

 

*

 

Ils étaient exactement cent vingt sept passagers au départ de Plymouth, plus les vingt-cinq hommes de l'équipage.

 

Louis avait un peu frayé avec eux quand il s'était agi de trouver des denrées pour Harry et lui, mais sinon, ils étaient surtout restés à deux, sans chercher à lier une quelconque amitié. Ils se méfiaient de tout le monde, et ils avaient leurs raisons.

 

Louis ne prit vraiment conscience de l'existence de tous ces gens qui vivaient comme eux sur la mer, souffrant comme eux, et même plus qu'eux, que lorsqu'il vit les marins jeter un corps à la mer pour la première fois.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il aux hommes qui s'étaient débarrassés du cadavre.

 

L'un lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

 

-Il devait être trop vieux pour résister aux privations.

 

La réalisation fusa comme un éperon de culpabilité à travers sa poitrine.

 

Deux jours plus tard, un autre corps passa par-dessus bord, un jeune enfant cette fois, et il ne fut plus possible de l'ignorer.

 

Il y avait des gens qui mouraient sur ce navire.

 

Louis était très peu descendu à la cale, s'en tenant surtout au pont et à leur cabine, n'étant pas bien sûr de s'il serait vraiment le bienvenu en compagnie de tous les miséreux pour qui il représentait sans doute un insupportable privilégié. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bateau, seul, il ne savait trop ce qu'il allait y faire, à part tromper l'ennui profond qui l'avait saisi, encore, une fois, en début d'après-midi. Espérait-il réellement pouvoir aider à quelque chose ? Louis atteignit la cale, où régnaient un brouhaha et un capharnaüm impossibles. Cela sentait mauvais, aussi, mais des centaines de personnes y vivaient confinées depuis des semaines, et Louis se doutait que sa propre odeur ne devait pas être tellement mieux, malgré leurs efforts pour rester propres. Il se mit à déambuler entre les hamacs, contournant des groupes de personnes qui discutaient avec animation, ceux qui somnolaient, allongés sur le sol. Il y en avait avec des visages las et marqués, aussi. Des corps à demi-nus. Il y en avait qui pleuraient. Il y en avait qui agonisaient, visiblement. C'était toute la pauvreté de l'Angleterre réunie ici, cette misère qu'il avait souvent croisée mais sur laquelle il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté.

 

Maintenant il n'avait plus d'autre choix que la regarder en face.

 

Louis finit par tomber sur une demi-douzaine d'hommes lancés dans une partie de prime, tout au fond de la cale, dans un coin. Il décida de rester un peu là. Il avait toujours aimé les jeux de cartes. Cela lui rappelait le  _Lonely Rider_ , ses amis. Liam- Il secoua ses souvenirs de son esprit, et s'appuya contre la coque. Il regarda les hommes jouer sans intervenir pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lève ses yeux vers lui et s'adresse à lui :

 

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

 

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il était malade. Son corps était sec et frêle, comme rongé par la fatigue. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant et de ferme dans le regard gris de cet homme.

 

-Je suis Mark, se présenta-t-il.

 

-Louis.

 

Ils s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place dans le cercle, et Mark lui sourit. Il devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans. A peu près comme son père.

 

-Alors, est-ce que tu sais jouer ?

 

Louis savait, et même très bien. Il avait passé des soirées voire des journées entières à jouer aux cartes, à Cleveland. Il lui suffit de disputer quelques manches pour se rendre compte qu'il était sans doute meilleur que tous les autres joueurs. Seulement... Ils misaient. Pas grand chose, mais ils mettaient un peu d'argent ou quelques objets en jeu, et Louis... Louis se sentait mal de les dépouiller alors qu'il avait encore des milliers de livres dans la doublure de son manteau. Et ce fut comme cela que l'idée naquit dans son esprit.

 

Louis revint pour jouer aux cartes tous les après-midi. Il misait le plus et perdait le plus. Exprès. Quand il voyait quelqu'un de particulièrement démuni, en traversant la cale, il l'invitait à se joindre à la partie et perdait en sa faveur. Bien sûr, parfois, il gagnait aussi, pour soigner un peu son ego et s'amuser. Mais ce qu'il gagnait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de le rendre à son propriétaire. Il était plus riche que toutes les personnes qui dormaient au fond de ce navire réunies. Il avait de quoi distribuer un peu. Si les gens n'en faisaient pas usage sur le bateau, ils s'en serviraient pour recommencer une vie une fois en Amérique.

 

Il avait acquis sa petite réputation de joueur malheureux et le cercle pour disputer les parties ne cessait de s'agrandir. Louis était surpris qu'on n'ait pas encore essayé de se jeter sur lui pour lui prendre son argent, tout simplement ; mais visiblement, à part les vrais criminels qu'il avait repérés et à qui les autres gars interdisaient de se mêler aux autres, tout le monde semblait plus ou moins honnête. En tout cas pour l'instant. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de tricher au jeu ; Louis le faisait pour eux pour les laisser le plumer.

 

Après une partie, Mark le prit à part :

 

-Je vois bien ce que tu fais, Louis. Tu aurais dû remporter cette manche, pourquoi tu n'as pas abattu tes cartes ?

 

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

 

Mark avait soupiré, puis il avait serré l'épaule de Louis, presque avec affection, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

 

-C'est très généreux de ta part. Mais ne perds pas tout. Toi aussi, tu auras besoin de ton argent une fois en Amérique. Pour toi, et pour Harry, ton... cousin ? fit-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

 

Harry avait fini par l'accompagner dans la cale, curieux d'explorer et de voir ce que Louis y fabriquait. Il n'était pas très porté sur les cartes, à ses dires parfaitement incapable d'y jouer correctement, mais il aimait bien observer le jeu, et il avait avoué à Louis qu'il aimait surtout le regarder s'animer et rire et vivre comme avant, avec ses pommettes colorées par l'excitation et ses yeux pétillants. Il ne venait pas tout le temps, mais la première fois lui avait suffi pour saisir le petit manège de Louis -parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne, et aussi parce qu'il était un esprit brillant. Il s'était juste penché vers l'oreille de Louis et lui avait murmuré :  _« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite. »_  Désormais, Harry le couvait d'un regard de fierté dès que Louis perdait -assez paradoxal, mais Louis savait que Harry était content non de le voir perdre, mais de le voir partager ses ressources.

 

-Oh, oui, hum, Harry est mon -

 

Louis n'avait pas envie de mentir et de faire encore passer son amant pour un membre de sa famille. Il y avait assez de tendresse dans les yeux de Mark pour qu'il se permette une allusion discrète.

 

-C'est un ami très proche.

 

Mark sourit une nouvelle fois.

 

-Eh bien. Garde un peu d'argent pour lui, aussi, tu veux ? Il m'a vraiment l'air d'un garçon formidable, tout comme toi.

 

Harry avait fait sa petite impression parmi les passagers du  _King George_ , lui aussi.

 

Louis avait juré en français pendant une des parties, et un homme était venu lui demander après coup dans cette même langue s'il le parlait couramment. Apparemment, lui, sa femme et ses trois enfants étaient venus de France pour fuir des persécutions religieuses et embarquer pour l'Amérique, espérant une meilleure vie dans les colonies, et ils ne maîtrisaient pas du tout l'anglais, ce qui était un problème sur le bateau, mais ce qui serait surtout un problème une fois arrivés. Les nationalités avaient beau se mélanger, au Nouveau Monde, l'anglais restait majoritaire, dans les colonies britanniques. Il avait demandé à Louis s'il serait en mesure de leur apprendre des rudiments de la langue, au moins aux enfants, pour qu'ils puissent s'intégrer plus facilement dans leur nouvelle existence. Louis s'était excusé en disant qu'il n'était pas assez bon en français pour leur communiquer une autre langue, et qu'il serait en plus un terrible professeur, mais il avait promis de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui. Et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était... Harry. Il suffit de lui envoyer les trois bambins, qui avaient entre huit et douze ans, avec de grands yeux cernés mais brillants d'espoir, pour que son amant accepte immédiatement de leur servir de professeur, refusant absolument tout paiement timidement offert par le père. Tous les matins, ils s'installaient sur le pont, et Harry leur apprenait des bases de grammaire et des phrases courantes utiles. Louis savait qu'il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur faire mieux cours, mais ils manquaient sérieusement de matériel. Ils avaient bien récupéré quelques livres plutôt simples en anglais avec l'aide d'autres immigrants, mais le papier et l'encre se faisaient rares. Les enfants devaient apprendre par cœur leurs leçons, oralement, Harry les faisant répéter encore et encore, mais leur enthousiasme, aussi bien du côté des élèves que du professeur, palliait les conditions quelque peu démunies. Bientôt, les parents s'étaient mis à écouter les cours, eux aussi, et d'autres immigrants peu assurés en anglais se rajoutèrent peu à peu ; même si Harry faisait cours en français, ils glanaient des phrases et des conseils. Il était donc devenu assez célèbre, et Louis se sentait envahi par une fierté chaleureuse quand il le regardait enseigner, si patient, si doux, si passionné. Il se postait toujours sur le pont à quelques mètres de son cercle pour le contempler, et l'écouter parler français, sa voix portée par le vent, exactement comme Harry descendait tous les après-midi observer ses parties de cartes. Même quand ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient pas réellement, quand ils étaient chacun absorbés dans leur activité, ils étaient heureux en se regardant être heureux. Leur connexion se renforçait de jour en jour.

 

Les journées s'étaient largement améliorées depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ces occupations, qui leur permettaient réellement de respirer, et de se sociabiliser -la plupart des passagers les aimaient bien, maintenant.

 

Et les nuits...

 

*

 

Ils exploraient autre chose que le bateau.

 

*

 

Louis était perché nu sur les hanches de Harry, allongé sur sa couchette, quand c'était arrivé ; il ondulait désespérément pour leur donner assez de friction, et il sentait son amant commencer à trembler en-dessous de lui, ce qui s'amplifia quand Louis se pencha pour sucer un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Et ce fut là que Harry le fit -Louis ne savait pas si c'était dans l'excitation de leur étreinte ou s'il avait vraiment envie de lui faire cela, à ce moment précis. Il laissa ses mains glisser plus bas, quittant sa taille pour passer un doigt entre ses fesses et effleurer son entrée, doucement, et finalement presser le bout de sa phalange dessus, le pénétrant à peine, mais c'était déjà assez pour que Louis le sente. Il sursauta si brutalement qu'il se cogna la tête contre l'étagère, et dégringola contre le mur. Et accessoirement, en même temps, il jouit. Vraiment très fort. Il sentit Harry se tendre contre lui, venant à son tour, et tenter de redescendre rapidement de son orgasme. Louis s'était recroquevillé contre le mur, hors d'haleine et complètement perturbé. Ils n'avaient jamais... Ne serait-ce que  _parler_ de le faire dans ce sens-là. Harry lui saisit le bras, apparemment secoué par sa réaction. Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

 

-Putain, je suis désolé Lou, je ne- Je l'ai fait comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer. On n'est pas obligé de faire ça.

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête, frottant la bosse qui commençait à se former sur le haut de son crâne. Il baissa les yeux sur les vestiges de son orgasme et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues en se disant qu'il était difficile de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Mais il était surtout effrayé, et assez nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir... Recommencer.

 

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te demander. Je sais que tu n'as jamais rien... senti à cet endroit-là, répéta Harry.

 

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave, murmura Louis.

 

Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement avec un linge et ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, Harry lui caressant les cheveux pour finir de le calmer.

 

Mais les rouages s'étaient enclenchés dans la tête de Louis.

 

*

 

Il y eut quelques petites tensions entre eux pendant le voyage. Qu'ils réglaient en général toujours de la même manière.

 

Depuis quelque temps, Louis apprenait à ferrailler à deux ou trois jeunes gens, qui avaient demandé un jour à voir son épée, admiratifs, entreprenant de se remettre en forme lui-même du même coup. Cela faisait qu'il était assez à l'aise avec le balancement des vagues pour garder un équilibre parfait, et il appréciait réellement de naviguer, maintenant. Et il appréciait de se battre tout en naviguant. Et il savait que Harry n'aimait pas cela. En fait, non, il savait que Harry aimait et n'aimait pas cela à la fois.

 

Il détestait toujours autant la violence, et lui lançait des regards désapprobateurs à chaque fois qu'il entendait siffler l'épée de Louis, de l'endroit du pont où il était plongé dans un bouquin, à l'abri du vent. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait que Louis enseigne à des adolescents à se battre, mais Louis avait répliqué qu'ils allaient arriver dans un endroit peut-être hostile, encore à moitié sauvage, qu'il valait mieux pouvoir se défendre, et que d'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de s'y mettre lui aussi. Ils avaient un peu haussé le ton, Harry s'était renfrogné, mais il ne lui avait plus fait de reproches sur le sujet. Verbalement, en tout cas.

 

Mais d'un autre côté, Louis voyait bien que le voir se battre lui plaisait _physiquement_. Cela l'excitait, quoi. Il avait assez vu cet air rougi sur son visage et cette lueur dans ses yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

 

Alors, tout de suite après ses séances d'entraînement, dès que les jeunes gens avaient quitté les parages, il attrapait la main d'un Harry mi-grognon mi-frémissant d'anticipation, et il le traînait jusqu'à la cabine pour qu'ils fassent l'amour. Entre chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur sa peau, il lui soufflait de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était qu'une précaution, qu'il ferait tout pour éviter de se battre et qu'il n'allait pas jouer au nerveux de la lame. Harry acquiesçait en soupirant et grommelait qu'au moins, comme cela, Louis reprenait un peu de muscles, et donc un peu de poids -la nourriture était toujours en quantité insuffisante, peu variée, et la vie en mer usante ; il y avait des soirs où ils n'avaient même pas la force de se donner du plaisir, et glissaient juste dans un sommeil vaseux, l'un à côté de l'autre.

 

*

 

Un jour, Louis descendit dans la cale pour jouer aux cartes, et Mark n'était pas dans le cercle. Il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il le trouva couché sur sa paillasse, apparemment au plus mal.

 

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Mark soit gravement malade, et ce depuis le début du voyage. Louis s'était énormément attaché à lui et il avait bien cherché à lui procurer des remèdes ou un médecin, mais c'était visiblement cause perdue, sur ce bateau. Il espérait qu'il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée, mais son état s'était dégradé, ces derniers temps. Harry et Louis le veillaient, parfois, quand il sombrait dans les affres de la fièvre. Harry n'avait aucune notion pratique de médecine, mais il avait beaucoup lu, y compris des ouvrages scientifiques. Il avait parlé de « tuberculose » en voyant Mark cracher du sang, et quand Louis lui avait demandé si cela se soignait, Harry avait secoué la tête d'un air navré. _Rien n'a encore été découvert pour enrayer le mal_ , avait-il chuchoté à Louis d'un air navré.  _Et sur ce bateau, dans ces conditions d'hygiène... Il est condamné._

 

Mark était condamné et Louis avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Dans un coin de son esprit, il trouvait injuste qu'un homme exceptionnel comme lui n'ait pas le droit de vivre encore un peu, tandis que des monstres comme son père prospéraient, vigoureux et riches à millions. C'était tellement injuste, nom de Dieu. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à son père, c'était pour sentir un vague regret malsain pulser dans ses côtes, celui de ne pas lui avoir tranché la gorge quand il en avait eu la possibilité.

 

-Louis... fit Mark d'une voix faible quand il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

 

- _Il ne passera pas la nuit*_ , murmura Rebecca, la mère des petits à qui Harry enseignait l’anglais, dans sa langue maternelle, et Louis n'avait pas besoin d'une traduction.

 

Rebecca avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, mais ses qualités de sage-femme n'avaient pas servi à grand chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le capitaine et les officiers se fichaient bien du sort d'un passager. Tous les jours, on jetait des corps à la mer, rongés par la privation ou les épidémies qui se répandaient comme un feu de paille.

 

-Tu peux aller chercher Harry ? demanda Louis à Rebecca. Dis-lui...

 

_Qu'il est mourant._

 

Louis se tourna vers Mark, prenant sa main dans la sienne, avec un pauvre sourire.

 

-Ça va aller.

 

Mark eut un rire qui s'acheva en affreuse quinte de toux.

 

-Pas la peine... de... mentir, mon garçon. Je sais que c'est la fin.

 

-Tu peux encore t'accrocher un peu...

 

-Je savais depuis le début que je ne tiendrais pas jusque là-bas.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu as embarqué ? Chuchota Louis. Tu aurais pu te faire soigner en Angleterre, ou au moins vivre dans de meilleures conditions...

 

-Est-ce que je t'ai-

 

Quinte de toux. Louis grimaça. Elle résonnait jusque dans ses propres poumons. Cela devait être si douloureux.

 

-Déjà parlé de mon- de mon fils ?

 

Son fils ?

 

-Non... Jamais.

 

-Il s'appelait Billy. On était censé... embarquer ensemble. On venait de Manchester. Billy... C'était son rêve, de partir. De voir autre chose. L'Amérique, il en parlait sans cesse. Sans cesse.  _Imagine ce que ça doit être, papa. Tout cet espace. Cette immensité. Imagine toutes ces plaines et toutes ces forêts_. Mais il n'était pas très débrouillard, toujours trop impulsif... Je n'avais que lui au monde. Un jour, je lui ai dit, Billy, écoute d'accord, on part, mais ensemble. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à Plymouth, mon pauvre garçon. Il a eu la riche idée de se battre en duel en route avec plus fort que lui. Le temps que je le retrouve, il s'était déjà... vidé de son sang sur le pavé.

 

Louis avala sa salive avec difficulté. Quelle horreur.

 

-Mais tu as décidé de partir quand même ?

 

-Je n'avais rien qui me retenait... Aucune autre famille. On avait vendu notre maison. Et puis, c'est qu'il m'avait donné envie de les voir, les plaines américaines, mon Billy. Je rêvais de les voir... Pour lui...

 

Louis eut un sourire un peu tremblant. Mark lui serra la main.

 

-Tu me fais penser à lui, murmura-t-il. Tu me fais tellement penser à Billy.

 

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, comme s'ils voyaient déjà l'ombre de son fils l'accueillir chez les morts.

 

-En moins stupide, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire éraillé.

 

-Tu as été plus un père pour moi en quelques semaines que celui que j'ai laissé en Angleterre pendant vingt et un ans, souffla Louis.

 

Il sentit Harry arriver au pas de course derrière lui -il reconnaissait sa façon de marcher- et se figer devant la scène.

 

-Louis... Je sais... Que tu as besoin de recommencer à zéro... Et moi j'aimerais juste... Qu'une partie de moi arrive en Amérique.

 

La voix de Mark était devenue si faible que Louis devait se pencher tout près de sa bouche. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante.

 

-Prends mon nom, veux-tu ? Porte mon nom... Tu as été comme un fils, je serais si... Fier.

 

-Ton nom ?

 

-Pour un nouveau départ, fit Mark en lui étreignant la main avec plus de force. Tu as besoin d'un nom. Je t'offre le mien. Je te lègue aussi... tout- tout ce que j'ai, même si ça se résume à un ballot de vêtements et- un pendentif. Mais… Sauve mon nom.

 

La dernière personne qui lui avait parlé de sauvegarder son nom, cela avait été le duc. A l'époque, Louis n'avait pas vu pourquoi il le ferait, parce qu'il avait honte de ce titre, honte de son origine, et qu'il ne voulait pas perpétuer la mémoire d'un père comme le sien. Son vrai nom de famille, sans parler du titre, était Fitzroy, comme tous les bâtards royaux. Pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'étaler. Pas quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier. Mais là, c'était très différent. Mark était différent. Il était différent. Ou plutôt, il avait besoin de devenir différent. Mark avait raison.

 

-C'est quoi, ton nom, Mark ? murmura-t-il près de son visage.

 

-Je m'appelle... Mark... Tomlinson, articula son ami dans une expiration douloureuse.

 

Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

 

Louis Tomlinson il serait donc.

 

-D'accord, fit Louis, fermement. Je suis Louis Tomlinson, à partir de maintenant. J'irai en Amérique et je serai Louis Tomlinson là-bas. Je te le jure.

 

Le visage du mourant s'illumina et ses yeux se fermèrent de soulagement.

 

-Merci.

 

-Non... Merci à toi, Mark, fit Louis d'une voix étranglée. Merci pour tout... Merci pour ce nom. J'essayerai de lui faire honneur.

 

Mark délira encore pendant quelques heures, et puis il mourut. Harry et Louis versèrent tous les deux quelques larmes, passant la nuit aux côtés du cadavre. Mais quand Louis se releva, à l'aube, un peu hagard, il se sentait réellement un homme neuf, tel un phénix qui renaissait de ses cendres. Mark Tomlinson était mort, mais Louis Tomlinson vivait. Il avait trouvé une identité, celle qui lui manquait depuis que son père l'avait déshérité et qu'il n'était plus le fils de personne. C'était le premier pas vers la construction de son existence, telle qu'il entendait la mener lui.

 

Il était prêt à affronter un nouveau monde et une nouvelle vie.

 

*

 

En plus, Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, voilà deux noms qui allaient parfaitement ensemble. Exactement comme les personnes qui les portaient.

 

#

 

Ils s'étaient si bien installés dans une sorte de routine, après quatre mois en mer, qu'ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient censés arriver quelque part un jour.

 

Harry eut donc un léger choc quand il entendit le capitaine lancer à tous les passagers qu'il croisait qu'il pensait qu'ils toucheraient le continent dans environ deux jours. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils verraient l'Amérique, cette Amérique dont la réalité n'était pas encore parfaitement perceptible pour Harry. Il n'y croirait sans doute vraiment que lorsqu’elle s'étalerait devant ses yeux.

 

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils arrivent bientôt parce que les températures commençaient à chuter. Le capitaine était passé par le Nord, et cela se sentait. Le jour, s'ils restaient abrités dans leur cabine ou la cale ou autre endroit protégé des bourrasques de vent, c'était encore supportable. Mais la nuit... Seul le capitaine, à ce qu'il paraissait, pouvait allumer un feu dans sa cabine. Louis et Harry grelottaient tellement qu'ils n'en trouvaient plus le sommeil. Harry se collait contre Louis, l'entourant de ses bras glacés, espérant qu'ils se tiendraient plus chaud à deux, mais généralement, ils finissaient juste par trembler l'un sur l'autre -ce qui était toujours mieux que trembler tout seul. Ils avaient même un peu peur de s'endormir, quand les températures étaient au plus bas, craignant de geler s'ils s'arrêtaient de bouger et de se frictionner ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, et de ne jamais se réveiller. Dans la cale, c'était pire. Il fallait se lever et marcher régulièrement pour rétablir sa circulation sanguine. A force de faire les cent pas toutes les deux heures, les passagers étaient exténués, et l'ambiance commençait à s'en ressentir. Surtout que les décès se multipliaient, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur générale. Les bébés avaient été les premiers à succomber au froid. Ils en avaient perdu trois la semaine dernière, quand ils s'étaient approchés des moins trente degrés Celsius. Les petits élèves de Harry tenaient le coup, pour l'instant, mais ils toussaient presque en continu.

 

Il était temps d'arriver.

 

Ils étaient partis avec cent vingt sept immigrants. Si Harry avait bien compté, ils n'étaient plus que quatre-vingt deux. Il aimerait bien que la chute s'arrête ici.

 

*

 

La nuit précédant leur arrivée supposée, Harry et Louis avaient discuté à mi-voix pendant des heures, imaginant ce que pourrait être leur vie, là-bas. Ils n'avaient qu'une exigence, pour l'instant : ils voulaient une maison pour tous les deux, si possible près de la nature, mais plutôt en ville. Ils n'allaient pas s'enfoncer dans le continent, partir en exploration. Non, d'abord, ils allaient s'installer et vivre ensemble, pour de vrai. Harry ne souhaitait rien de plus que de s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de Louis tous les jours en sachant qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Pour le reste, ils verraient sur place. Harry avait purgé sa peine en s'exilant ; il ne serait donc pas considéré comme un criminel, là-bas, même si le gouverneur serait sans doute informé de sa situation. Mais tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, aux dires de la couronne d'Angleterre, pour l'acte courageux et admirable qui était d'entreprendre un périple afin d'apporter la civilisation britannique au-delà des mers. Harry comptait bien la saisir. Louis n'était plus le fils noble qui avait été déshérité par son père ; Harry ne serait plus le garçon naïf qui avait servi de jouet à un roi cruel.

 

Tout cela, c'était derrière eux.

 

Maintenant, il voulait regarder devant.

 

Les lumières de l'Amérique.

 

 

Avalon, New Jersey, fin novembre 1771

 

 

S'ils devaient tous avoir l'air dans un état déplorable, le responsable des arrivées au port ne fit aucune remarque, probablement habitué à voir débarquer des pouilleux de tous horizons sur ce qu'ils imaginaient comme la terre promise. Harry écarquilla de grands yeux en se retournant vers la grande baie dans laquelle le bateau avait jeté l'ancre. Louis le regarda avec ce qu'il savait être un petit sourire niais sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils avaient posé pied à terre, ils avaient tous les deux été pris de vertiges. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que de s'habituer au roulis, en tout cas pour Louis, mais retrouver si brusquement un sol solide chamboulait leurs corps. Harry en avait même vomi, alors qu'il n'avait pas été malade une seule fois sur le  _King George_.

 

Ils avaient fait la file avec tous les autres arrivants pour s'inscrire au registre du port, et Louis s'était senti incroyablement heureux quand il avait donné  _Louis Tomlinson_ comme nom. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mentir. C'était son nom. Personne à part Harry ne savait qui il avait été avant, et il pouvait choisir. Tout choisir.

 

On les dirigea vers un bureau de fortune qui avait été installé pour l'accueil des immigrants. Ce n'était pas qu'il y en avait tant que cela -beaucoup abordaient plutôt en Virginie- mais il fallait bien les loger et leur expliquer un minimum ce que recelait le pays si on voulait qu'ils survivent un peu plus que trois jours. Pour certains, Avalon n'était qu'une étape. Ils repartaient déjà, à pied, à cheval, en chariot, sur des routes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pour aller dans un endroit lointain qu'ils avaient imaginé et qui n'existait sans doute que dans leurs fantasmes. Certains allaient juste longer la côte pour trouver ce qui leur paraissait être un meilleur endroit.

 

Louis ne les comprenait pas ; c'était de l'inconscience, de se lancer dans un nouveau voyage comme cela, en novembre. Et comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'ils allaient trouver mieux qu'ici ? Même si l'hiver bouleversait le paysage, ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de la beauté éclatante qui les fascinait déjà, Harry et lui. C'était le parfait intermédiaire entre une ville active, avec un port important, et une nature florissante encore indomptée. Ils ne voulaient pas partir. Ils _étaient_  partis, c'était fait. Maintenant, ils y étaient, et tout ce qu'ils absorbaient leur plaisait.

 

Les plaines de l'Amérique... Il n'y avait pas de plaines en vue, plutôt la mer, du sable, beaucoup de sable, des maisons, et quelques arbres autour, mais Louis savait qu'en s'avançant un tout petit peu dans les terres, ils tomberaient dessus, sur l'immensité inexplorée. Mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Le plus urgent était de s'installer quelque part.

 

Ils avaient deux options : ou bien construire leur maison eux-mêmes, ou en récupérer une qui avait été désertée par ses habitants.

 

Construire une maison ? Louis ne savait pas construire une maison. Harry non plus. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un peu chacun pour soi, en ce qui concernait les arrivées. La communauté commençait seulement à se développer, après une expansion fulgurante de ce qui n'était au départ que trois bâtiments en planches et deux barques de pêcheurs. Il doutait que tous les hommes de la ville se précipitent pour les aider. Le choix de la facilité était de prendre une maison déjà existante.

 

Un homme du bureau au fort accent irlandais les emmena pour leur montrer les bâtisses vides qu'ils pouvaient choisir d'occuper. Ce n'était pas du tout le type d'architecture à laquelle ils étaient habitués, les maisons étant très simples, voire grossières, et en général composées d'une seule large pièce. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était qu'elles avaient été laissées à l'abandon pendant des semaines et tombaient toutes à moitié en ruines.

 

-Il y a eu un incendie dans celle-là, tout le monde a brûlé, mais la maison tient toujours debout. La famille qui habitait celle-là, ils sont tous morts d'une maladie infectieuse bizarre il y a quelques semaines, mais ça doit être plus être contagieux, maintenant. Faut juste enlever les corps. Là aussi, le type qui l'a construite est mort. Il est tombé d'un arbre.

 

Joyeux. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'habiter dans une maison à l'odeur de cadavres encore fraîche.

 

-Sinon, à la lisière des arbres, là-bas, il y a celle du vieux Tucker. Il a disparu un jour en laissant sa baraque comme ça. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. J'dois vous avouer que personne n'ose trop y aller à cause des fantômes, des superstitions, vous voyez. Paraît qu'on voit son ombre derrière les fenêtres parfois. Mais... Si vous la voulez...

 

La maison de ce Tucker tombait autant en ruine que les autres. Une partie du toit s'était effondrée, à cause d'un ouragan, apparemment, et les murs avaient besoin d'être retapés. Tout avait besoin d'être retapé, en fait. Ce serait un gros boulot. Mais il restait des meubles épargnés par les intempéries, et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait paraissait plus accueillante que celle des demeures des habitants morts.

 

-Par contre, les prévint leur guide, ne comptez pas trop sur l'aide des autres habitants pour réparer tout ça. C'est trop étrange, cette histoire avec Tucker. On ne s'approche pas de ce qu'on ne comprend pas. Ce qui paraît bizarre, dans le coin, on n'en veut pas.

 

Louis refusa absolument de prendre ces mots comme un lointain avertissement, et un signe comme quoi ici aussi, ils feraient mieux de faire attention à ne pas trop dévier de la norme sociale. C'était assez. Il voulait qu'ils soient libres. Ou au moins partir du principe qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

 

Ils poussèrent la porte branlante qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement insoutenable. Louis entra précautionneusement dans la maison, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Une fois à l'intérieur, on pouvait toujours voir le ciel, tant la toiture ne couvrait plus rien. C'était un désordre sans nom, des débris et des objets cassés éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. La bâtisse était clairement inhabitable en l'état, mais c'était un début. Louis tâta les murs : les rondins de bois paraissaient encore assez solides. Il fallait bien trouver des points positifs. Harry était entré à sa suite, pendant que le chargé du bureau restait prudemment à distance, préférant ne pas se frotter à la malédiction que les gens du coin avaient associée à cette maison. Pour Louis, elle n'avait rien d'hanté : elle était juste en très mauvais état. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre, la seule pièce séparée, et retourna dans la large pièce de vie. Harry farfouillait dans les coins. Il se pencha pour ramasser un large cadre abandonné sur le sol, fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Regarde, il y a visiblement eu un tableau ou un dessin là-dedans, qu'on a enlevé, fit-il en montrant l'objet à Louis.

 

Il désigna du menton ce qui restait du mobilier et des affaires du précédent propriétaire.

 

-On ne dirait pas du tout qu'il a disparu brusquement. Au contraire, il a emporté tous les objets les plus utiles. Il n'y a presque plus rien dans la cuisine.

 

Harry secoua la tête en reposant le cadre contre un mur.

 

-Les gens se sont emballés pour rien. Ce Tucker est parti, c'est tout. Avec ses affaires les plus précieuses. Il n'a juste prévenu personne.

 

Harry avait quand même réussi à faire sonner la chose effrayante tout en cherchant à démontrer qu'elle était infondée.

 

-C'est quand même  _légèrement_  étrange, glissa Louis, en laissant son regard s'attarder sur ce qui semblait être un fragment de tête de poupée, par terre.

 

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces racontars ? fit Harry, d'un ton à la fois amusé et incrédule.

 

-Non, non, s'empressa de dire Louis. Je n'ai juste pas envie que l'on devienne des parias dès le premier jour.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Parce que tu trouves ça mieux d'aller vivre dans la maison de personnes qui viennent de mourir ?

 

-Eh bien... Non, reconnut Louis.

 

-Je pense que les gens s'y feront. Et puis au pire, on n'est pas venu là pour plaire à la galerie. Tant que ça nous plait à nous...

 

Harry s'avança au centre de la pièce.

 

-Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. C'est vraiment grand. Il y a une chambre séparée. Les murs sont beaux. L'intérieur n'est pas si démoli, le gros morceau c'est surtout le toit. Les fenêtres ont résisté, ce qui est une bonne chose parce que le verre coûte horriblement cher. C'est à la fois bien situé pour aller en ville, à côté d'un puits -parce que je compte bien recommencer à me laver régulièrement- et assez isolé, tranquille, avec le petit bois juste derrière, ce qui est parfait si on ne veut pas qu'un passant ou un voisin nous entende baiser. La mer n'est pas très loin. Et, avantage considérable, personne n'a agonisé dedans récemment !

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

 

L'employé du bureau les interpella du dehors, frappant à la fenêtre et les faisant sursauter.

 

-Bon, je dois vous quitter, moi ! Je vous laisse regarder. Mais en tout cas, si vous voulez cette baraque, elle est toute à vous ! Personne d'autre n'en voudra, d'façon. Passez au bureau si vous avez besoin de renseignements. Mon avis, c'est de vous dépêcher avec les réparations parce qu'on sera bientôt en plein hiver et il promet d'être dur, même dans cette région.

 

Ils le remercièrent et retournèrent à leur exploration. Louis en conclut que Harry n'avait pas tort, et qu'ils pouvaient sans doute faire quelque chose de bien de cet endroit.

 

Ils ressortirent pour contempler la stature de la bâtisse, à la lueur du jour qui se couchait déjà -leur premier coucher de soleil sur le sol américain. Ils étaient parfaitement seuls. Louis n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles et le fracas des vagues qui venait d'un peu plus loin sur la plage. Cela serait agréable de vivre avec le bruit de l'océan en fond. Harry se glissa derrière lui et passa sa main autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

 

-Je sais que ça ne sera jamais comme le Ciel... chuchota-t-il, un fond de tristesse dans sa voix. Mais peut-être qu'on peut réussir de construire quelque chose de différent mais où on se sentira aussi... à l'abri ? Heureux ?

 

Louis se retourna pour l'embrasser, furtivement, mais quand même. Ils étaient en plein milieu du périmètre de la ville.

 

-Ouais. Ouais, moi aussi, je crois qu'on peut faire ça.

 

Le sourire de Harry lui donnait la force de retourner des montagnes.

 

-Alors, au travail.

 

*

 

Et ils travaillèrent. Ils trimèrent, même. Le problème, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué à du travail manuel, et encore moins à de véritables ouvrages d'architecte ou d'ouvrier. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assez démunis face à leur tâche. Acheter le matériel, cela, ils avaient pu. Ils avaient aussi réussi à demander des conseils, au bureau, à quelques autres immigrants de leur bateau qui s'y connaissaient mieux, et même à récupérer quelques plans. Mais pour le reste, ils devaient se débrouiller. Toutes leurs connaissances du  _King George_  étaient occupées à leur propre installation ou étaient parties en quête d'on ne savait quoi on ne savait où. Alors ils étaient montés sur leur échelle et ils avaient portés des planches et ils avaient taillé des poutres et ils avaient planté des clous. Ils étaient tombés de l'échelle, ils s'étaient plantés des échardes partout dans les paumes -surtout Louis, et Harry avait beau le faire avec le plus de précaution possible, il lui faisait quand même un mal de chien quand il les retirait une à une avec une aiguille pour éviter l'infection- ils s'étaient tordus les poignets, arrachés les bras et avaient le dos en marmelade, et ils s'étaient tapés sur les doigts avec le marteau. Plusieurs fois. Tout le temps. Ils étaient aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre.

 

La nuit, ils campaient à l'intérieur de la maison, sur une portion du sol qu'ils avaient un peu dégagée -mais cela ne servait à rien de faire le ménage tant qu'ils aggravaient le désordre à cause de la réparation du toit. Ils avaient peur d'allumer un feu tant qu'ils n'auraient pas remis en état la cheminée, car tout était en bois ; une étincelle mal placée et tout partirait en fumée. Expérience qu'ils avaient déjà vécue et qu'ils n'avaient pas très envie de réitérer. Mais il faisait tellement froid. Louis en venait à regretter leur vie sur le bateau. Ils s'étaient mis sous la portion de la toiture qui avait tenu, ce qui les protégeait un peu, mais quand le vent se levait, toutes les intempéries leur revenaient en pleine figure. Heureusement, ils avaient pu acheter ce qui leur avait manqué sur le navire, comme des vêtements plus chauds. Quant à l'impossibilité fréquente de faire cuire de la nourriture, ils s'y étaient largement habitués pendant les quatre mois de mer. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils passaient des nuits très agréables. Et leurs journées étaient pires.

 

Le plus frustrant était de voir que le travail n'avançait pas. Bientôt, il neigerait, et ils n'auraient toujours pas de toit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 

*

 

Quand la partie de la toiture sur laquelle Louis travaillait depuis trois jours céda encore une fois à cause d'un clou mal placé, il implosa. Ses nerfs lâchèrent.

 

Harry avait beau essayer de le rassurer d'en bas, disant que c'était facilement rattrapable, Louis resta recroquevillé sur l'échelle pendant un long moment, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes et meurtries, à réciter toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, et puis, quand il fut à court de vulgarités, il eut soudain besoin de descendre, descendre tout de suite. Secoué de frissons, il le fit si vite et si imprudemment qu'il rata les trois dernières marches et se serait sûrement -encore- foulé la cheville en s'étalant sur le sol si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras.

 

Ils finirent quand même par terre, à genoux, Harry le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. A sa grande humiliation, Louis ne put empêcher quelques larmes de dégouliner sur ses joues -des larmes de rage plus que d'autre chose. Il pressa son visage contre la chemise trempée de sueur de Harry -ils travaillaient si dur que même le fait d'être en décembre ne les empêchait pas de suer comme des bœufs. Une sueur froide qui les glaçait encore plus.

 

-On va finir par y arriver, Louis, était en train de le rassurer Harry, quand il reconnecta enfin son cerveau à ses oreilles.

 

-Mais  _quand_  ? Si on ne finit pas dans les dix jours qui viennent, on risque de mourir gelés, marmonna Louis contre son torse.

 

-Bientôt. Malgré tout, on approche du terme. Il ne nous reste pas grand chose, c'est plus de la consolidation de ce qui tient toujours, à ce stade. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu es juste un peu... découragé, c'est tout. On devrait peut-être prendre une pause.

 

Louis se redressa et secoua la tête.

 

-Non. Non, je veux finir ça le plus vite possible. Qu'on ait enfin notre chez nous. Je n'en peux plus, de vivre comme un vagabond.

 

-C'est toi qui commandes, fit Harry.

 

-Pour l'instant, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui tiens les rênes, grimaça Louis. Si tu ne m’aidais pas d'en bas, si tu ne me guidais pas, je crois que je me serais explosé la boîte crânienne à coups de marteau depuis longtemps.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je me sens pris d'un instinct de domination à ton contact.

 

Harry l'avait dit comme une plaisanterie, mais l'esprit de Louis sauta sur le sous-entendu. Il se rappela brièvement le doigt de Harry en lui, et il en fut tout réchauffé, d'un coup.

 

#

 

Louis était parti racheter des clous et demander un renseignement sur l'angle tordu d'une planche qui risquait de créer un frottement et à terme d'user le toit flambant neuf qu'ils avaient presque fini de bâtir.

 

Harry se tenait au milieu de la pièce principale, les mains sur les hanches, et il essayait de réfléchir à comment ils allaient nettoyer tout ça, organiser leur intérieur, à quels meubles ils allaient mettre et où, à quelle décoration ils pourraient se procurer, à...

 

Putain, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. Il savait autant s'occuper de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur d'une maison ; c'est-à-dire qu'il ne savait pas.

 

Et ce fut à ce moment que l'absence de sa mère le heurta. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et sa vision se brouilla. Il tenta d'expirer, mais l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge.

 

Anne avait toujours su tout arranger avec soin et goût, quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient beau être partis en catastrophe de Londres en laissant tous leurs meubles, elle avait réussi à faire de leur appartement de Cleveland un endroit propre, clair, soigné, mais aussi chaleureux, élégant, plein de littérature et de fleurs. En un laps de temps extrêmement court. Elle savait tenir sa maison en ordre. Elle savait ranger tout en laissant une touche de naturel.

 

Anne aurait su quoi faire. Par quel bout prendre la maison du vieux Tucker. Elle aurait retroussé ses manches. Harry pouvait l'imaginer s'activer et répandre son savoir-faire et son raffinement dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il la voyait disposer le mobilier de façon logique, et avec tendresse, n'oubliant jamais d'y mettre une sensibilité personnelle -de la même façon qu'elle avait patiemment classé tous les livres de Harry par ordre de taille, quand il était enfant, parce qu'il avait brusquement décidé qu'il voulait être bibliothécaire à Trinity College et que les livres s'avéraient être classés par taille, là-bas.

 

Mais Anne n'était pas là. Et elle ne serait sans doute plus jamais là. Elle ne serait plus jamais avec Harry, elle ne pouvait plus l'aider, le protéger, elle ne pouvait plus lui apprendre toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre...

 

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, et quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, il comprit qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, secoué d'un spasme, mais ses poumons refusaient de se remettre à fonctionner.

 

-Vous allez bien ?

 

La voix inconnue résonna de façon quelque peu démultipliée dans ses tympans, et mon Dieu, il ne respirait toujours pas. Il allait s'évanouir.

 

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un visage apparut dans son champ de vision. Un jeune homme, avec des lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

 

-Ecoutez-moi. Vous devez vous calmer.

 

Harry aimerait bien, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était rester là, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne finisse par l'envoyer dans les vapes.

 

-Attendez, venez dehors vous asseoir. Avec toute cette poussière, comment voulez-vous reprendre une respiration normale !

 

Le bras de l'homme le guida lentement à l'air frais, qui lui fit du bien, il dut l'avouer.

 

-Il y a une souche, là.

 

Où était Louis ? Harry s'assit, et puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part mourir étouffé, il écouta la voix de l'inconnu qui lui parlait toujours. L'apaisait. Et bizarrement, cela marcha. Il réussit bientôt à prendre une respiration tremblante, sous les encouragements de l'homme. Celui-ci lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, accroupi à côté de lui.

 

-Sacré crise de panique. Vous avez des problèmes de poumons ?

 

-Pas à ma connaissance, réussit à articuler Harry.

 

Il regarda enfin l'inconnu de façon plus nette. Il était blond et souriant, visiblement d'origine hollandaise, ou quelque chose du genre. Son anglais avait un léger accent germanique. Il attendit que Harry ait retrouvé une respiration normale pour lui tendre la main et se présenter :

 

-Je m'appelle William. William Derry. Je suis votre voisin le plus proche, j'habite à cinq cent mètres, fit-il d'un ton plaisant. Je viens de rentrer à Avalon, et quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait emménagé chez Tucker, je voulais me présenter...

 

-Harry Styles. Désolé de vous avoir imposé ça, grimaça Harry en faisant un vague geste pour désigner sa légère perte de contrôle. Et merci, vraiment.

 

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis content de vous avoir trouvé, ça aurait pu mal finir. Vous allez vivre seul ici ?

 

-Non, non. Je suis venu en Amérique avec... un ami proche (il aurait bien aimé rêver et dire  _« mon fiancé »_ , mais il ne fallait peut-être pas tenter le diable, non plus). Louis. Tomlinson. Il est juste parti chercher du matériel pour le toit.

 

-Vous n'auriez donc pas agonisé seul dans ce bazar, je suis rassuré.

 

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si Louis aurait su réagir...

 

-Une chance qu'un médecin passe par là ! s’écria gaiement William.

 

-Vous êtes médecin ? s'étonna Harry.

 

Il avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour les médecins. On en avait bien besoin, et ce n'était pas un métier facile.

 

-C'est ça.

 

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de demander. Ce jeune homme avait l'air ouvert et généreux. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Louis, et il était plus carré que lui. Il devrait pouvoir soulever des poutres.

 

-Et... Est-ce que  _par hasard_ , si ce n'est pas trop impoli de vous demander cela immédiatement, vous auriez un peu de temps entre vos malades pour nous aider à finir la maison ?

 

*

 

Harry, au fond, avait su dès la seconde où il l'avait prié de les aider que Louis n'allait pas très bien réagir à la présence de William. Il avait toujours été horriblement jaloux, et Harry lui-même devait avouer que partir une heure et revenir pour trouver son amant en compagnie d'un autre homme, dans sa maison, en train de plaisanter joyeusement, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se sentir en confiance.

 

Mais bon. William était très sympathique. Ils avaient besoin d'amis. Et surtout, ils avaient besoin de bras pour ranger, retaper et fabriquer du mobilier, pour enfin pouvoir dormir dans un lit, dans une pièce qui ne serait pas pleine de courants d'air. Louis avait compris la nécessité et la chance que représentait l'aide de William, mais Harry savait que jamais William ne serait son ami. Honnêtement, Harry ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il n'aurait absolument pas su dire s'il était porté sur les hommes, mais William se conduisait avec lui exactement de la façon qui rendait Louis fou. Il était assez tactile ; il effleurait les jambes de Harry, le prenait par l'épaule, et arrivait même à le faire rire -crime suprême pour Louis, visiblement. Quand William était dans les parages, peu importait que ce soit la queue de _Louis_  que Harry ait sucée la nuit précédente, que ce soit à lui qu'il ait récité des dizaines de déclarations passionnées, que ce soit pour lui qu'il ait tout sacrifié, que ce soit lui qu'il serre dans ses bras depuis plus d'un an, non, tout cela s'effaçait, et Louis paraissait persuadé que Harry était sur le point de sauter dans les bras de leur voisin. C'était ridicule.

 

William lui rendait bien son hostilité sous-jacente, ce qui énervait encore plus Harry, parce que cela lui donnait l'impression que les craintes de Louis étaient justifiées, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, nom de Dieu.

 

Une tension flottait toujours dans la pièce quand ils discutaient tous les trois.

 

La conversation se calquait toujours à peu près sur ce schéma.

 

Question de Harry à William.

Réponse de William.

Remarque ironique de Louis.

Réplique acerbe de William.

Tentative d'apaisement de Harry.

Fin de la discussion.

 

Dieu, que c'était agaçant.

 

Harry voulait juste finir sa maison, pas se retrouver au milieu d'un combat de coqs.

 

-Pourquoi tu as émigré en Amérique ?

 

-Je savais qu'on manquait de médecins dans les colonies, je voulais me rendre utile, expliqua William.

 

-Quelle grandeur d'âme, ironisa Louis en posant brutalement le morceau de bois qu'il avait dans les bras sur le sol.

 

-Eh bien, c'est sûr que tout le monde n'a pas cette motivation. Beaucoup viennent ici pour s'enrichir ou pour trouver une femme indigène, à ce qu'il paraît, fit William en fixant Louis avec insistance.

 

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus à côté, mais le sous-entendu hérissa quand même Louis -évidemment.

 

-Tu ne sais rien de pourquoi...

 

-D'accord, d'accord, on se calme. Louis, viens avec moi chercher la scie, soupira Harry.

 

Et voilà. Le schéma. Le sché-ma. C'était comme une comédie prévisible écrite par un dramaturge paresseux.

 

Quand il confronta Louis à propos de son attitude avec leur voisin, celui-ci se défendit en disant qu'il avait accepté qu'il les aide et que s'il ne voulait pas en faire un ami, c'était son droit.

 

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'on n'était pas obligé de nouer des liens avec les habitants ! Qu'on pouvait être juste tous les deux ! pointa-t-il, boudeur.

 

Vivement que la maison soit terminée.

 

*

 

Il neigeait depuis une semaine quand ils achevèrent enfin les travaux de la maison. Pas énormément. Pas de poudreuse comme en Angleterre, plutôt de fins flocons proches de la pluie. Mais glaçants quand même.

 

Ils étaient vraiment arrivés au pire moment pour s'installer dans de bonnes conditions ; mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient prévu.

 

Heureusement, ils avaient terminé de réparer le toit avant que le temps ne se gâte vraiment ; l'intérieur en aurait beaucoup souffert, et puis ils avaient pu dormir à peu près protégés des intempéries. Mais désormais, la maison n'était plus seulement utilisable comme abri de fortune. Non, elle était habitable. Réellement habitable. Ils avaient des meubles, un sol propre, une cheminée, des rideaux sur les fenêtres, une porte épaisse qui possédait un double verrou et donnait l'impression à Harry qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux, dans leur cocon. Leur monde. La sensation qu'il éprouva en refermant cette porte derrière eux pour la première fois, après le coucher du soleil, pour la première nuit qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux dans  _leur_ maison, celle qu'ils avaient pratiquement construite de leurs propres mains, dans  _leur_  lit, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étrenné, était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusqu'alors. C'était un mélange de fierté, de soulagement intense, de bonheur et d'optimisme.

 

Et en plus, c'était le jour de Noël. Et donc l'anniversaire de Louis. La coïncidence relevait plutôt du miracle. Louis était un miracle.

 

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, toutes les traces des difficultés de ces dernières semaines, la fatigue, l'inconfort, le découragement, les ampoules sur les mains, les muscles endoloris, les chamailleries à cause de William, tout fut oublié en un clin d'œil. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Louis lui sourit, et Harry aurait pu jurer que la même pensée leur avait traversé l'esprit en même temps.  _Enfin seuls dans un endroit fermé et chauffé_. Son soupçon se confirma une seconde plus tard, quand ils se percutèrent -Harry n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avancer, mais il devait l'avoir fait- et commencèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, frénétiques et sans doute assez effrayants à observer, à vrai dire. Mais justement. Il n'y avait personne pour les observer. Personne pour les juger. Juste eux deux. La période de frustration due au manque d'intimité, qu'ils avaient quand même un peu adoucie avec leurs mains et leurs bouches, histoire de se toucher parfois, s'arrêtait ici, maintenant, tout de suite. Tout de suite. Harry fit reculer Louis jusqu'à ce que son dos touche un mur, sans cesser d'entrelacer leurs langues comme un possédé. Il lia leurs doigts, colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, caressant du pouce sa mâchoire, sans laisser un millimètre entre eux. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, mais un autre, bien plus puissant, flambait dans leurs organismes.

 

-Enfin. Enfin on peut... grogna Louis, en s'agrippant à la taille de Harry, laissant ses mains descendre sur ses fesses. Putain... Harry, je...

 

Harry lécha son cou.

 

- _Joyeux... anniversaire, mon cœur*_ , haleta-t-il en frottant ses hanches contre celles de Louis.

 

Louis gémit.

 

-Harry, je veux- je te veux, je te veux... Tellement -

 

Ils pouvaient se déshabiller ici, dans le salon, s'ils le voulaient. Ils pouvaient faire l'amour sur la table, s'ils en avaient envie. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, parce qu'ils étaient chez eux.  _Chez eux_. Harry se le répétait en boucle et les mots l'étourdissaient à chaque fois.

 

Louis tira sur la ceinture de Harry et sa chemise en même temps, comme s'il allait réussir à enlever ses vêtements d'un seul geste.

 

-Attends, attends...

 

-Pas question. On a assez attendu, protesta Louis en relevant le haut de Harry pour parcourir sa peau de son ventre de ses doigts.

 

-Je veux dire... On peut aller essayer notre lit, articula Harry en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de Louis et en le soulevant dans ses bras. Pour cette fois, au moins.

 

-La prochaine fois, on reste ici, marmonna Louis en croisant ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry et en s'accrochant à son cou. Mais pour aujourd'hui, c'est vrai qu'un matelas ne sera pas de refus...

 

Ils se cognèrent partout contre leurs nouveaux meubles et les murs alors que la chambre n'était qu'à quelques mètres, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs bouches, et Harry était quelque perturbé dans ses mouvements quand Louis suçait sa langue tel un forcené et enfonçait ses ongles dans son épaule.

 

Ils finirent par atteindre le lit, et roulèrent dessus, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Harry ne savait pas comme cela avait pu arriver sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte du processus, mais Louis avait agi à la vitesse de l'éclair, et il se retrouva soudain nu. Louis était penché au-dessus de lui, à caresser son torse du dos de la main.

 

-Toi aussi, grogna Harry en se redressant pour débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements, le renversant en-dessous de lui.

 

Une multitude de petites cicatrices et de légers bleus fanaient sur sa peau, la preuve du dur labeur qu'ils avaient accompli, de leur changement de conditions de vie, mais la vision de Louis étendu nu sur un lit lui coupait toujours autant la respiration. Même plus qu'avant. Le désir ne cessait jamais de grimper. N'y avait-il pas un moment où la passion déchaînée était censée s'apaiser et se changer en une douce tendresse ? Apparemment, ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés à ce stade. Mais Harry aimait la passion avec Louis ; il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 

-Putain, Louis...  _Ton corps_.

 

Il s'était beaucoup musclé à force de soulever des poids. Harry aussi, mais Louis en était devenu si attirant qu'il en avait mal, quand il le regardait comme cela, offert à ses yeux. Harry passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, accroupi au-dessus de lui, et embrassa son ventre, laissant sa lèvre traîner le long de son torse. Louis avait déjà les cheveux complètement en bataille, les joues teintées de rose, haletant faiblement sous ses caresses. Il était magnifique.

 

C'était le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie. Pas besoin de sapin, ni de cadeaux, ni de crèche, ni de messe. Tant pis s'ils ne le fêtaient pas conventionnellement. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver un meilleur moyen de célébration.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry à mi-voix en remontant pour s'allonger à côté de Louis, glissant ses doigts autour de son sexe, le caressant doucement.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant visiblement à la sensation.

 

-Tu veux ma bouche ? Tu veux me prendre ? Tu veux tout à la fois ? murmura Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

 

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Louis, qui restait silencieux.

 

-Je- Je crois que je voudrais-

 

Louis semblait hésiter à finir. Il cacha son visage contre son torse, et Harry le sentit rougir contre sa peau. Il fronça les sourcils et lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour pouvoir le regarder. Louis avait l'air terriblement embarrassé.

 

-Hé, hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me demander, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce dont tu as envie... Jamais. Et il n'y a rien- rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Il n'y a rien, Lou.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Non, mais, bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste un peu... nerveux, je suppose.

 

-Dis-moi, chuchota Harry en se rapprochant de lui, yeux dans les yeux, lui effleurant la joue de son pouce.

 

-J'aimerais bien que tu refasses... Comme sur le bateau. Avec, hum, tes doigts. Seulement tes doigts, pour l'instant, si- si c'est pas trop frustrant pour toi.

 

Harry sentit une vague d'excitation le parcourir, laissant un picotement dans tous ses membres, et sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui à la pensée de ce que Louis venait d'évoquer.

 

- _Frustrant ?_  fit-il avec un rire tremblant d'anticipation. Putain, Louis, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que rien que l'idée me fait...

 

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, et quand ils se détachèrent, Harry insista :

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Si ça ne te plaît pas ou quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens, et on arrête.

 

-Je crois que je le veux vraiment, murmura Louis.

 

-Tant mieux, ça rendra les choses plus faciles, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

 

Il se leva pour saisir leur huile, qu'ils avaient prudemment posée pas trop loin du lit, et se rallongea à côté de Louis, qui avait toujours l'air un peu nerveux.

 

-Comment tu veux que je me mette ?

 

-On pourrait peut-être rester comme ça, proposa Harry. Face à face.

 

Il souleva délicatement la jambe de Louis pour la poser sur la sienne et remonta son genou, tout en entourant ses épaules de son autre bras. Il était un peu effrayé, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais fait cela à quelqu'un, et il ne voulait pas faire mal à Louis. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Louis descendit sa main pour les masturber tous les deux en même temps, assez paresseusement, et Harry gémit contre ses lèvres. Il finit par repousser la main de Louis car il se sentait se rapprocher de la jouissance bien trop vite, et ouvrit le flacon d'huile. Il aurait pu se contenter de sa salive, mais c'était la première fois que quelque chose allait pénétrer son amant ; autant tout faire pour que cela soit le moins douloureux possible. Il se lubrifia deux doigts et recommença à embrasser Louis, touchant sa taille pour le prévenir du chemin que sa main suivait. Louis se tendit terriblement quand il effleura son entrée. Mais Harry lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et l'embrassa de plus belle, allant vraiment lentement, et Louis finit par prendre confiance, et son corps accepta la première phalange de Harry sans problème. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse faire cela à Louis. Que Louis le laisse lui faire cela. Harry n'aurait eu aucun souci à continuer leur vie sexuelle de la même façon pendant toute sa vie, mais il devait avouer que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avait hanté ses fantasmes. Lorsque tout son doigt fut en lui, Louis plissa les yeux d'inconfort, mais il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir le martyr non plus. Son corps s'ouvrait littéralement pour Harry -qui faillit jouir à cette pensée. Il frotta son propre sexe contre la cuisse de Louis pour se soulager un peu, et Louis comprit le message et le reprit en main. Harry commença à faire quelques va-et-vient avec son doigt et le tourna brusquement, provoquant un léger spasme chez Louis.

 

-C'était bien ou pas ? interrogea-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il devait avoir trouvé le bon angle.

 

-Bordel de Dieu, oui.

 

Alors Harry continua, et bientôt, il ajouta un second doigt, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Louis. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il avait l'air d'aimer cela. De  _vraiment_  aimer cela. Plus il accélérait ses mouvements, plus Louis paraissait ruiné, remuant ses jambes comme s'il était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, et s'agrippant à l'épaule de Harry. Il était bruyant, aussi, haletant sans discontinuer et marmonnant des paroles incohérentes jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Bientôt, il commença à venir à sa rencontre, ondulant contre les doigts de Harry, que celui-ci écarta légèrement pour étirer les parois de Louis. Harry essuya la sueur qui coulait sur le front de son amant. La main de Louis s'était immobilisée sur son sexe, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de stimulation. Harry était proche, rien qu'en regardant ce qu'il arrivait à faire à Louis, le plaisir que ses doigts pouvaient lui procurer, comme il était... Bordel.

 

-Je vais jouir, je vais jouir, gémit Louis en tirant sur ses boucles.

 

-Oh mon Dieu, Louis, tu devrais te voir, haleta Harry, Tu es...

 

-Harry, je, je-  _Ah_.

 

Louis mordit son épaule. Sans retirer complètement ses phalanges, Harry le poussa sur le dos et descendit le long de son corps pour le prendre dans sa bouche, et en même temps, enfonça ses deux doigts plus profondément, appuyant sur le point sensible de Louis. Il ne fallut même pas dix secondes pour que Louis se cambre violemment sur le lit, une main emmêlée dans les cheveux de Harry et l'autre désespérément accrochée aux draps. Harry jouit quasiment en même temps que lui, rien qu'avec une pression de ses doigts autour de son membre, et à sa vue, comme prévu, digne du meilleur tableau érotique.

 

Il resta là, au pied du lit, la joue appuyée sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Louis, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il retira ses doigts avec précaution, arrachant un grognement à Louis, qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur le dos, ruisselant de transpiration, et le visage en feu.

 

Harry se glissa à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras.

 

-Tu as aimé ? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il, craignant soudain que malgré son orgasme Louis n'ait pas vraiment apprécié l'expérience.

 

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Harry lui laissa le temps de redescendre. Et quand il articula finalement quelque chose, il dit simplement :

 

-Je me sens... vivant.

 

 _Vivant_. Le mot résonna dans la chambre, comme l'étincelle la plus brillante du brasier qu'ils venaient d'allumer ici.

 

Harry lui sourit et embrassa sa tempe, soufflant  _je me sens vivant aussi_.

 

-Joyeux anniversaire à moi, murmura Louis, et joyeux Noël à nous, avant de se presser contre Harry, qui rabattit la couverture sur eux.

 

Il s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il serait toujours temps de se réveiller plus tard pour recommencer.

 

*

 

Comme ils avaient déjà pu le constater, l'hiver n'était pas aussi rude qu'au Nord de l'Angleterre. Il était plus surprenant que difficile. Ils eurent quelques tempêtes. La mer monta de façon assez dramatique après un ouragan, mais leur maison resta à l'abri, résista, et ils se firent vite aux caprices du climat. C'était un peu frustrant d'arriver dans un pays qu'ils avaient envie de découvrir et de devoir réfréner leurs ardeurs à cause du mauvais temps, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à la pluie. Et ils étaient partis pour vivre à Avalon un bout de temps ; ils auraient le temps d'arpenter plages et forêts plus tard.

 

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucun problème d'argent. Pas besoin de travailler pour gagner leur croûte. Ils vivaient modestement mais sans difficultés en se reposant sur l'argent que Louis avait ramené d'Angleterre. Pas d'obligation. Ils n'avaient rien à faire, à part passer du temps ensemble.

 

Rien à faire à part être heureux.

 

Ils restaient dans leur maison, ils parlaient, ils lisaient, ils dormaient, ils faisaient l'amour, ils se baladaient dans les alentours, le long de la plage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop frigorifiés, ils refaisaient l'amour. Ils voyaient aussi quelques habitants de la ville, certains qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur le bateau, comme la famille de Français, certains qu'ils avaient fini par croiser au bureau ou dans les quelques magasins. Louis avait repris ses parties de cartes -mais ne laissant plus gagner tout le monde. Au grand dam de son amant, Harry fréquentait aussi William, parfois -pas trop, pour ne pas énerver Louis. Mais il aimait bien sa compagnie ; William était cultivé et généreux, et leurs points de vue s'accordaient très souvent. Et finalement, l'animosité de Louis à son égard n'était même pas un si gros problème, parce que quand Harry rentrait d'une soirée avec William, Louis était toujours d’une humeur orageuse, habité par une possessivité agressive, et il avait besoin de marquer son territoire, ce qui aurait agacé Harry, si cela ne l'avait pas excité encore plus. Ils avaient baptisé la table après son premier dîner seul avec leur voisin. Au début, Louis l'accompagnait voir William, mais il s'était avéré que l'atmosphère devenait décidément infecte dès qu'on mettait ces deux-là dans la même pièce -Harry devait reconnaître que c'était autant de la faute de son ami que celle de Louis. Alors Harry avait continué à voir William seul. Celui-ci n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé envers lui. Il ne faisait que boire du vin à la seule taverne d'Avalon ou manger un morceau chez lui. Louis refusait catégoriquement que William mette les pieds chez eux. Harry soupirait mais ne disait rien.

 

Ce n'était qu'un détail. William n'était qu'un détail. Le temps n'était qu'un détail. Leur vie sociale n'était qu'un détail. La seule chose qui n'était pas un détail, c'était Louis. Louis avec qui il pouvait se promener en plein jour dans des grands espaces déserts, Louis avec qui il dormait tous les soirs sans plus craindre qu'on vienne les surprendre.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, à part que c'était formidable.

 

Il ne savait plus s'il devait interpréter son exil comme une condamnation ou comme une seconde chance.

 

Evidemment, le vide laissé par l'abandon de leurs familles et amis respectifs leur pesait. Harry avait refait quelques crises d'angoisse en pensant à sa mère, dans les bras de Louis, cette fois, qui avait d'ailleurs eu exactement la même réaction utile que William. Comme quoi celui-ci était mauvaise langue en prétendant qu'il l'aurait laissé s'étouffer. Louis parlait de ses sœurs en dormant, souvent, et quand Harry était éveillé à ce moment-là, il l'écoutait, le cœur serré. Il essayait de lui en parler, au matin, pour le soulager, le rassurer, mais Louis balayait ses mots d'un haussement d'épaules. Il lui assurait qu'il allait bien. Ses litanies nocturnes de  _Charlotte, Daisy, Phoebe_  reprenaient régulièrement, encore et encore, mais Harry ne voulait pas le forcer à aborder un sujet qu'il essayait visiblement d'enfouir très loin au fond de lui. Ils envoyèrent des lettres en Angleterre, mais il avait fallu attendre un départ de bateau, et s'il mettait autant de temps que le  _King George_  à rejoindre l'Europe, leurs proches ne les auraient -s'ils les avaient- que dans environ six mois. Et pour la réponse... Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Il s'écoulerait au moins un an avant qu'ils aient des nouvelles de l'autre côté de l'océan.

 

Mais au quotidien, on s'habituait à l'absence. Le manque s'estompait. Seule l'inquiétude subsistait vraiment, surtout quand il s'agissait des petites sœurs de Louis. Quand il marmonnait leurs prénoms dans son sommeil, Harry lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles n'aillent pas bien, le lui disait encore et encore, une fois pour chaque prénom marmonné, et il espérait que l'esprit de Louis allait finir par absorber ses mots et que la lourdeur sur son cœur s'allégerait peu à peu.  _Tu les reverras_ , disait aussi Harry. De cela, il n'était pas sûr, mais parfois, il valait mieux rassurer par des mensonges qu'envoyer valser encore plus bas avec la vérité.

**Chapitre 2**

 

_Cinq mois plus tard_

 

 

La décision de chercher un travail n'en fut pas vraiment une. Elle s'imposa à eux après un certain nombre de constatations.

 

Déjà, leurs économies avaient fini par fondre comme neige au soleil. Non qu'ils avaient un mode de vie très coûteux, mais le prix de n'importe quelle denrée qu'on ne trouvait pas dans la nature des alentours montait très rapidement à cause du transport. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps à ce rythme, et qu'ils feraient mieux de mettre de côté ce qui leur restait en cas de grosses dépenses, et donc de se trouver un salaire pour vivre au quotidien.

 

Ensuite, ils commençaient par attirer un peu trop l'attention. Jusqu'ici, Louis n'avait pas entendu de remarques sur leur relation, mais il avait saisi quelques regards mauvais, surtout jaloux ou soupçonneux quant au fait qu'ils aient eu de quoi survivre pendant des mois en ne faisant que se tourner les pouces. Louis aurait bien ignoré l'attitude d'une partie de la ville à leur égard, mais ils inspiraient déjà la méfiance à cause de leur maison et de la soi-disant malédiction qui pesait dessus -ils n'avaient pas encore vu le fantôme du vieux Tucker, mais selon les affirmations d'une vieille veuve superstitieuse qui les avait interpellés dans une rue, ce serait pour la prochaine pleine lune (Harry avait eu un fou rire en entendant cela, et ils s'étaient sans doute fait une ennemie -tant pis). Ils avaient donc trouvé bon de se conformer un peu plus aux habitudes de la région, à ce qui paraissait _« normal »_ , bref, de rentrer dans la masse.

 

Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'ennuyer comme des rats morts. Il y avait peu de distractions, et voir des journées vides s'étirer devant eux avait commencé à devenir un peu pesant. Leurs quelques amis travaillaient, eux, de jour, et ils n'avaient toujours pas osé s'aventurer trop loin sur la terre américaine. Ils connaissaient très bien le périmètre d'Avalon, maintenant -trop bien, en fait.

 

Alors, ils avaient cherché du travail.

 

Pour Harry, la solution était venue naturellement. Il pouvait redevenir professeur. Il avait continué à donner quelques leçons aux enfants de Rebecca, et celle-ci avait chanté ses louanges un peu partout en ville. Il avait reçu plusieurs demandes et il avait fini par en accepter une. Il s'agissait un peu d'un défi pour lui, car les parents et son élève ne lui demandaient pas seulement de donner des cours de français, mais aussi de mathématiques ou de géographie, par exemple. Le but était que la jeune fille puisse un jour enseigner à son tour à l'école primaire du comté, pour aider financièrement ses parents et s'assurer une certaine indépendance. Ils avaient été trop pauvres pour l'éduquer en Angleterre, mais ici, le père s'était lancé dans un petit commerce de fourrures et plutôt enrichi ; la situation n'était plus la même.

 

Mais Louis, lui, s'était heurté à une difficulté majeure : il n'avait jamais eu à travailler et il n'avait aucune compétence particulière, un constat qui l'avait laissé assez amer et honteux. Il pouvait apprendre quelques passes d'épée ou des manœuvres équestres, mais les gens ne payaient pas vraiment pour ce genre de services, dans le coin. Il aurait pu essayer de commercer, lui aussi, mais il n'y connaissait rien (il en venait à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter son père et s'intéresser à la gestion de ses affaires -ce qui lui donnait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur), et puis cela l'aurait amené à se déplacer beaucoup et se lancer dans des transactions potentiellement dangereuses. Sa seule option, c'était les travaux physiques. Et même cela, il avait eu du mal à trouver. Il avait essayé bûcheron, mais ils avaient déjà trop de bras. Il avait essayé menuisier ou ouvrier dans la ville même, mais il y a avait trop de concurrence. Au final, il avait entendu parler d'une plantation qui engageait, un peu au-dessus d'Avalon. Et le régisseur l'avait pris.

 

C'était harassant. Harassant de rester debout toute la journée, sous la pluie, puis sous un soleil de plomb, à ramasser le coton, à se faire sèchement reprendre à l’ordre par un intendant. Ce n'était pas un très grand domaine, mais il y avait quand même un certain nombre d'esclaves noirs et d'employés blancs, souvent assez pauvres, sans terres personnelles, comme lui, qui travaillaient coude à coude, sans relâche. Le travail n'était pas plus dur pour les esclaves que pour les hommes libres. Mais évidemment, la différence de statut et de traitement était dramatique, ne serait-ce que parce que Louis et ses compagnons blancs étaient payés pour leur labeur, au contraire des Noirs qui ne recevaient que des coups de fouet pour leur peine. La première fois qu'il avait vu le régisseur fouetter un homme pour sa soi-disant paresse, la lanière claquant sur la peau des épaules, Louis en avait laissé tomber son panier, prêt à se ruer à sa défense, avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'ici, traiter une partie de l'humanité comme des bêtes était considéré comme normal, et que s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis, il ferait mieux de garder profil bas. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un se faisait fouetter, ce qui n'arrivait heureusement pas si souvent que cela, il sentait sa conscience le tarauder. Dieu merci, il était libre deux jours par semaine, le mercredi et le dimanche, ce qui lui permettait de respirer, loin de cette atmosphère oppressante, dans les bras de Harry.

 

Un des seuls points positifs de ce boulot, à part qu'il lui rapportait de l'argent, c'était qu'il les avait forcés à acheter un cheval. Louis avait bien essayé de faire le trajet à pied, au début, mais il était trop épuisé pour parcourir vingt kilomètres après une journée de labeur. Un jour, il s'était endormi au bord de la route, alors qu'il s'était juste arrêté pour faire une pause, et il était rentré avec tellement de retard, au milieu de la nuit, que Harry l'avait cru mort et sanglotait éperdument, recroquevillé au centre de leur salon, lorsque Louis avait enfin poussé la porte.

 

Alors ils avaient rassemblé leur argent et ils s'étaient procuré un étalon ; c'était un homme qui repartait pour l'Angleterre qui le leur avait vendu (une drôle d'inversion de ce qui s'était produit avec Bucéphale). Il était d'une race assez étrange, sûrement un croisement avec un de ces chevaux indiens que les tribus échangeaient parfois au cours d'accords commerciaux. Il s'appelait Maple -ils n'avaient pas tellement d'érables, dans la région, mais son propriétaire avait dû croire que cela lui donnerait une couleur locale. Ils le surnommèrent vite Map. Honnêtement, ils y avaient déjà pensé avant, à acheter un cheval, adorant tous les deux l'équitation, mais ils avaient préféré économiser pour des choses plus essentielles. Au final, les trajets de Louis leur fournissaient un prétexte pour se remettre à une de leurs activités principales de quand ils étaient à Cleveland -une période qui leur paraissait de plus en plus lointaine. Ils ressortirent leurs clous et leurs planches pour lui bâtir une petite écurie, à côté de la maison, et ils le montaient souvent. Louis pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de galoper sur la plage, avec le vent dans son visage et les bras de Harry autour de sa taille.

 

(Rien de meilleur à part peut-être, eh bien, le sexe).

 

*

 

Au final, Map fut autant celui qui lui facilita la vie que celui qui la lui compliqua. Il avait demandé au régisseur s'il pouvait le laisser dans un coin de l'écurie des maîtres pendant sa journée de travail et avait obtenu son accord. Après tout, le bâtiment était si grand que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il y avait un cheval supplémentaire.

 

La famille qui l'employait n'était pas n'importe quelle famille, et c'était pour cela que Louis avait hésité à demander un emploi, au départ, avant de se dire qu'il y avait assez d'ouvriers pour qu'il passe inaperçu. Le domaine appartenait aux Hastings, une puissante maison de barons anglais qui avait décidé de venir faire fortune aux Etats-Unis, une dizaines d'années auparavant. Et ils avaient fait fortune. En réalité, la plantation d'Avalon n'était qu'un minuscule échantillon de tous les investissements qu'avait faits le père, Ralph Hastings, et une sorte d'expérience. Le coton se cultivait bien plus au Sud, d'habitude, en Virginie, en Géorgie, mais Hastings avait décidé de tenter d'en produire ici, au New Jersey, où il y avait encore de nombreux espaces disponibles pour une bouchée de pain. La plantation sur laquelle travaillait Louis permettait donc de tester la résistance du coton au climat, et de voir s'il y avait un marché potentiel. Apparemment, la famille avait apprécié l'endroit, et ils s'y étaient donc installés, depuis quelques années. Hastings s'était fait construire un véritable manoir à l'anglaise. Louis ne voulait même pas imaginer combien d'ouvriers il avait épuisé à la tâche pour aboutir à ce luxe. Louis ne tenait pas particulièrement à frayer de nouveau avec la noblesse anglaise, mais c'était surtout que son père avait un peu fréquenté les Hastings avant leur départ, qu'ils étaient peut-être toujours en contact, et que Louis ne voulait sûrement pas retrouver une attache quelconque avec le duc. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau prisonnier de son ancienne identité. Pour cette raison, Louis essayait de se faire discret.

 

Mais il ne réussit pas à se dissimuler très longtemps.

 

Un matin, alors qu'il descendait de cheval, se préparant à rentrer Map dans l'écurie du domaine, une voix féminine soupçonneuse s'éleva derrière lui :

 

-Vous montez comme un aristocrate.

 

Il se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Manon, la fille cadette du baron, cravache à la main et sourcils froncés. Elle avait sa petite réputation sur le domaine, parce qu'elle arpentait régulièrement la propriété de sa famille à cheval, vérifiant elle-même que le travail était bien fait. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, et son apparence fluette pouvait tromper, toute en minceur et en blondeur, mais c'était définitivement une femme à poigne. Louis l'avait déjà surprise à l'observer, mais il s'était dit -un peu présomptueusement, il devait l'avouer- qu'elle devait juste le trouver séduisant. Après, il se dirait qu'il devait avoir gardé une attitude de noble un peu trop marquée, qui détonnait au milieu des autres travailleurs, et qu'elle avait dû le remarquer -elle avait un œil plutôt acéré.

 

Louis ne saurait jamais vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela, pourquoi il avait réagi si stupidement, pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté de l'embobiner, pourquoi il se considérait encore comme appartenant à la noblesse (Harry lui reprocherait plus tard un  _« sursaut de fierté mal placée »_ ) mais la seule réponse qui lui vint fut :

 

-C'est peut-être parce que je  _suis_  un aristocrate.

 

Et il venait de commettre une erreur.

 

*

 

Louis resta très vague, mais après un véritable interrogatoire de la part de la jeune fille, il avait bien été obligé de lui dire de qui il était originellement le fils (maintenant, il se considérait comme le fils de Mark). Heureusement, les Hastings n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup de nouvelles d'Angleterre, et ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa chute. Heureusement et malheureusement. S'il leur avait dit la vérité, cela aurait peut-être dissipé l'intérêt enthousiaste qu'ils lui prodiguèrent soudainement. Manon, d'abord, qui en parla à son père, et tous les deux insistèrent pour que Louis accède au poste de régisseur au lieu de trimer dans les champs. Louis refusa absolument. Il revoyait le fouet dans la main de leurs superviseurs, et jamais, jamais il ne pourrait utiliser cette chose sur un être humain. En plus, sa brusque promotion aurait attiré l'attention sur lui. Mais cela, c'était un peu trop tard pour y penser. Manon l'appréciait, et comme toute riche jeune anglaise, elle était habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Ce n'était pas vraiment du harcèlement. C'était juste... insistant. Elle l'attendait le matin, lui faisait un brin de conversation... Quand il travaillait, Louis n'osait plus se mettre torse nu, malgré la chaleur étouffante, parce qu'il sentait son regard s'attarder sur lui, lorsqu'elle passait sur la plantation. Elle proposait sans cesse qu'il vienne dîner avec sa famille. Et mince, ce n'était pas que Louis avait quelque chose contre elle, mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu de réintégrer un milieu noble. Il essayait de multiplier les excuses mais il voyait bien que la jeune fille prenait la mouche, et il n'avait pas très envie de se mettre la famille la plus puissante de la région à dos.

 

Il se sentait tellement bête d'avoir permis à cette situation de s'installer qu'il n'avait pas osé en parler à Harry, au début. Mais il avait bien dû tout lui avouer le jour où Manon avait trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée de lui rendre visite alors qu'elle  _« faisait un tour en ville »_ , et que Louis avait été obligé de l'inviter à boire un thé chez eux. Harry était resté figé tout le temps que Manon était restée -pas très long, heureusement ; même quand elle s'était adressée à lui, il paraissait comme complètement halluciné. Dès qu'ils avaient refermé la porte derrière elle, Harry s'était tourné vers Louis, les yeux écarquillés, et il avait lâché :

 

-Mais c'est qui,  _elle_  ?

 

Louis avait tout expliqué et Harry s'était un peu énervé, d'abord. Puis il s'était renfermé et il était allé se coucher sans ajouter un mot. Louis s'était retrouvé assez perdu. Il avait blessé Harry et il n'y avait aucun moyen de défaire ce qu'il avait fait. S'il avait pu effacer son identité de l'esprit des membres de la famille Hastings, il l'aurait fait. Mais ils l'avaient gravée dans leur mémoire. Manon avait renouvelé son invitation quand elle était chez eux, incluant Harry.

 

Mais Harry ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire avec les nobles. Il avait été très clair, après que Louis lui eut appris l'histoire avec les Hastings, quand ils en avaient reparlé le lendemain : si Louis voulait les fréquenter, c'était son choix, mais lui resterait en dehors de cela. Pas question qu'il l'accompagne _« faire le beau devant d'insupportables hypocrites »_ , pour le citer.  _Tu ne te rappelles donc pas comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé au milieu d'eux ?_  avait-il lancé. Louis se rappelait très bien. Charles avait refait surface. Et de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient arrivés... là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Heureux, dans un sens, mais loin de leur famille et de leurs amis.  _Ça me rend malade de me dire que tu veux retourner dans ce cirque !_ avait fait Harry, et puis il était parti en claquant la porte. Il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tard, mais Louis savait déjà qu'il avait raison. C'était une horrible idée que de se lier à ces gens. Il devrait encore mentir. Il perdrait son temps à être en leur compagnie futile alors qu'il pourrait être avec Harry. Mais comment s'en débarrasser ?

 

Il résolut d'aller dîner chez eux un soir (Harry resta juste silencieux, quand il lui annonça cela) et de se montrer le plus insupportable possible pour les dégoûter de sa présence. Evidemment, il resta dans les limites de la correction, mais il se conduisit soigneusement de manière tout à fait arrogante, égocentrique, insolente, moqueuse, stupide -bref, insupportable (quand il dit cela à Harry, celui-ci lui répondit  _« Comme d'habitude, en fait ? »_  et Louis en fut terriblement vexé, jusqu'à ce que Harry rigole et le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas comme cela). Hélas, cela ne parut pas décourager les Hastings. Au contraire, Louis avait dû se plier malgré lui aux codes de la haute aristocratie, parce qu'il eut l'air de faire grande impression. Les yeux de Manon brillaient quand elle le regardait, à son grand désarroi. Peut-être qu'elle était attirée par les personnages de rebelle égoïste un peu idiot sur les bords.

 

Après la soirée au manoir, Louis appliqua sa seconde stratégie : devenir un fantôme. Il passait son temps à se cacher et à éviter Manon, ses parents, ou sa sœur aînée -mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très intéressée par lui ; elle devait être trop occupée avec son propre soupirant. Pour l'instant, cela marchait, mais pour combien de temps ?

 

Et si Manon le voyait comme un fiancé potentiel ?

 

Quel pétrin.

 

*

 

Bientôt, il eut plus important à se préoccuper.

 

Comme d'apprendre à gérer ses émotions quand il ouvrait la porte de sa maison et qu'il trouvait son amant avec un bébé dans les bras.

 

Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Son cœur s'arrêtait à chaque fois et il restait la bouche ouverte, paralysé par l'adorable vision de Harry en train de bercer un bambin tout gazouillant. Elle pulsait jusque vers son entrejambe, et c'était en général là qu'il se secouait pour se reprendre, parce qu'il n'allait pas être excité par le fait que Harry porte un bébé, quand même, nom de Dieu. Pourtant, quelque chose de primaire remuait dans ses entrailles et il ne pouvait jamais vraiment le contrôler. A chaque fois, c'était pareil.

 

-Tu le gardes encore ? demanda-t-il en enlevant ses bottes.

 

Harry lui sourit tout en continuant de secouer gentiment le petit dans ses bras.

 

-Andy devait aller aider son père pour une vente. Je me suis proposé. Tu veux le prendre ?

 

Il adressa un regard tellement dégoulinant de tendresse à Louis qu'il accepta immédiatement.

 

A chaque fois, c'était pareil.  _A chaque fois._

 

-Salut, Jay, fit-il doucement en récupérant le bébé dans ses bras.

 

Harry émit une sorte de soupir ému.

 

Jared avait sept mois, et c'était le fils d'Andy, l'élève de Harry, et d'un type mystérieux appelé Eddy, qui l'avait plus ou moins abandonnée quand elle était enceinte. Enfin, c'était l'interprétation de Louis. En réalité, il avait soi-disant décidé de partir chercher fortune plus à l'ouest lorsqu’Andy lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, et il lui avait promis de l'épouser à son retour. Comme ils se fréquentaient depuis un bout de temps et qu'il lui avait déjà sérieusement parlé de mariage -Andy avait assuré à Harry qu'elle n'aurait jamais couché avec lui si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la jeune fille l'avait cru. Résultat, un an et demi plus tard, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Louis était persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il devait être mort ou installé autre part, et d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, les parents d'Andy en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. C'était un peu honteux pour eux de se retrouver avec une fille enceinte hors des liens du mariage, puis mère célibataire, mais ils avaient fini par plus ou moins digérer la faute, et avaient décidé de l'éduquer pour qu'elle soit un minimum indépendante. Mais ils espéraient juste maintenant qu’un homme quelconque voudrait bien d'elle -avec son bébé.

 

Dans ses meilleurs jours, Louis admettait qu'il voulait bien du bébé.

 

Par contre, Andy avait intérêt à ne pas trop s'approcher de Harry.

 

Les deux s'entendaient très bien. Louis était déjà venu chercher Harry chez Andy et ses parents, et les avaient trouvés en train de rire autour de leurs papiers. Le fait était que Andy avait dix-neuf ans ; ce n'était pas comme quand Harry enseignait à des plus jeunes. Là, il y avait une complicité, une véritable amitié qui se créait entre eux -il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry avait seulement fêté ses vingt ans, cette année. Quand Louis voyait Harry avec Andy, cela lui rappelait comment il était avec lui, quand il lui apprenait le français, dans les premiers temps. Et Louis n'aimait pas cette comparaison du tout. _Du tout_.

 

Andy était jolie, vive, et sympathique. Et elle avait un bébé. Qui était très jeune. Que Harry adorait. Qui avait besoin d'un père.

 

Et Harry ferait un père formidable.

 

*

 

Au début, Louis n'avait pas réalisé que c'était différent. Il avait toujours été très jaloux. Tout ce qui représentait un obstacle potentiel entre Harry et lui se transformait en figure d'ennemi. Il était jaloux de l'amitié de Harry et William parce que celui-ci était clairement un rival, quoi qu’en dise Harry, et il était jaloux qu'il se rapproche d'Andy, parce que... Eh bien, justement. Au départ, il s'était rassuré en se disant que Harry était homosexuel. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il réponde aux avances de la jeune fille, si elle lui en faisait -et vu comme c'était parti, elle lui en ferait tôt ou tard. Louis se disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le combler, de toute façon.

 

Mais après, il avait vu Harry avec Jared dans les bras. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et peu à peu, un certain malaise s'était emparé de lui, prenant le pas sur l'émerveillement qu'il pouvait ressentir devant la scène. Le pire, c'était quand ils étaient tous les trois. Harry, Andy, et le bébé contre la poitrine de l'un ou de l'autre, à le regarder en souriant.

 

Ils ressemblaient à… une famille.

 

Louis les avait contemplés par la fenêtre de la maison d'Andy, et il était retourné chez eux, les larmes pointant malgré lui derrière ses paupières.

 

C'était ridicule, en un sens, d'être jaloux d'un  _bébé_. Mais c'était quelque chose que Louis n'avait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter à Harry. Un enfant. Une famille. Et il ne savait même pas si Harry en voulait vraiment, mais...

 

Maintenant, Louis avait peur de ne pas lui suffire.

 

#

 

Harry l'avait un peu cherché, il devait l'avouer.

 

Quand cette Manon avait brusquement fait son apparition, sortant de nulle part, élégante et tellement noble et tellement assortie à Louis, il s'était peut-être légèrement vengé en se rapprochant d'Andy. Tout du moins en se conduisant de façon particulièrement gentille avec elle. Et il s'était attaché à son bébé. Au fur et à mesure, son rapport avec Jared n'avait plus rien eu à voir avec un rétablissement de l'équilibre dans leurs fréquentations, ou un service rendu à son élève. Il l'aimait réellement, et il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il s'occupait de lui, parfois, et il n'avait aucun problème à ce qu'il reste près d'eux quand il faisait cours. Et Andy semblait apprécier son affection pour son fils.

 

C'était pour cela que la proposition n'arriva pas vraiment comme une surprise.

 

Le père d'Andy fut direct :

 

-Vous ne voudriez pas épouser notre fille ?

 

Et ce n'était pas que Harry était pris de court, pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il répondrait.

 

Comme il restait silencieux, le père commença à déblatérer sur les avantages financiers, sur le fait qu'il rendrait un grand service à leur famille, qu'Andy l'aimait beaucoup, qu'elle serait une bonne épouse, qu'elle ne causerait pas de soucis, etc. Harry se sentait un peu embarrassé pour elle.

 

-Je... Je vais réfléchir.

 

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. C'était une catastrophe. Plus tard, cela s'aggrava quand Andy lui en parla elle-même, insistant sur son lien avec Jared et lui promettant fidélité et tendresse. Elle avait l'air pleine d'espoir, et Harry était désemparé. Il compatissait avec sa situation, il compatissait vraiment, mais... Il n'allait pas l'épouser pour cela. Ce n'était même pas qu'il pensait qu'il la rendrait malheureuse à cause de ses préférences sexuelles -ce qui était vrai aussi- mais juste qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un papier officiel pour savoir qu'il appartenait à Louis pour toujours. S'il n'avait pas eu Louis, s'il avait rencontré Andy avant, il se serait sans doute marié avec elle. Il aurait élevé Jared en tentant de composer avec une vie conjugale qui ne l'aurait jamais réellement satisfait. Mais maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.

 

(Mais dans un coin de sa raison, il l'envisageait quand même.)

 

*

 

-Et c'est le moment où tu as répondu  _« non »,_  pas vrai ? fit Louis d'une voix tremblante.

 

Harry détourna la tête.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas les vexer. Alors j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, lâcha-t-il.

 

Ils étaient assis sur leur lit, Louis adossé à la tête, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et Harry en tailleur à l'autre bout.

 

-Et... Est-ce que c'était pour gagner du temps ou est-ce que tu... y réfléchis vraiment ?

 

Harry ne savait même pas lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il était pris d'une intense panique, plus à l'idée qu'il puisse vraiment y voir une alternative qu'à celle des conséquences de son refus. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour Louis. Aucun. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien peser ne serait-ce que d'un milligramme du côté d'Andy ?

 

Louis interpréta son silence comme un aveu.

 

-Je vois.

 

-Non, Lou...

 

Louis émit un petit rire cynique.

 

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Je refuse un mariage en Angleterre, je m'enfuis avec toi, on reconstruit une vie ici, tout ça pour qu'au final tu m'abandonnes et que tu épouses une pauvre dévergondée ?

 

-Louis ! s'écria Harry. Alors déjà, Andy n'est pas une _« pauvre dévergondée »_. Ensuite, comment peux-tu douter de moi comme ça ? Tu crois qu'à la première occasion de me marier avec une fille je vais te laisser tomber ? Tu crois que je vais cesser de t'aimer au premier sourire qu'on m'adresse ? Evidemment pas. Si, et je dis bien  _si_ , j'envisageais potentiellement d'épouser Andy, ce serait pour nous assurer une couverture. Et puis par compassion, aussi.

 

-Tu vas te retrouver coincé avec une fille par esprit de sacrifice, formidable, ironisa Louis. L'Eglise fera de toi un saint.

 

-S'il te plaît...

 

-S'il te plaît quoi ? Tu es presque en train de m'annoncer que tu vas me quitter !

 

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu déformes tout ! Louis, je t'aime, et je veux toujours passer le reste de mon existence avec toi, d'accord ?

 

-Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas juste non ? fit Louis d'un ton désespéré. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ça me fait de...

 

Sa voix se brisa et il pressa une main contre sa poitrine, respirant de façon heurtée. Harry rampa jusqu'à lui sur le lit et attrapa sa cheville.

 

-Je vais dire non. Je te le promets.

 

Louis se passa une main sur le visage.

 

-Je sais ce qui te retient. Le bébé. Il y a le bébé.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu l'aimes, lui. Pas Andy, mais Jared, poursuivit Louis.

 

-Je suppose que je suis attaché à lui, oui...

 

-Tu pourrais être son père, si tu épousais Andy.

 

Sa phrase résonna de façon lugubre dans la pièce. Louis avait l'air si malheureux et Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre pour le faire quitter cette expression.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas spécialement l'être, dit-il finalement.

 

-Arrête de mentir... Je t'ai vu avec lui.

 

-Et alors ?

 

-Et alors je comprendrais que tu le choisisses.

 

-Louis, merde, mais je ne vais pas-

 

-Tu l'envisages !

 

-Mais non ! Je viens de te dire que non !

 

-Je te connais. Je sais que tu y as pensé.

 

-Rah, mais... Qu'est-ce qui est dur à  _comprendre_  dans le fait que je te choisirai toujours  _toi_ , devant n'importe qui, n'importe quoi ? Seulement _toi_. Est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas assez prouvé ? Pourquoi toujours... Pourquoi toujours vouloir compliquer les choses ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi ! Cesse d'essayer de me repousser !

 

Il y eut un long silence.

 

-Je veux juste que tu saches... Que si un jour, tu trouves que je ne suis pas... assez. Plus assez. Tu peux. Partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Je ne veux pas être le poids qui t'empêche de poursuivre d'autres -désirs.

 

La voix de Louis était étouffée et il refusait de croiser le regard de Harry. _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

 

-Mais d'où ça sort Louis, ça ? Est-ce que je te donne l'impression d'être insatisfait de la vie que j'ai avec toi ?

 

-Non, non. Mais... On n'évoluera jamais. On restera toujours... comme ça, tous les deux. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais te donner.

 

-Comme un enfant, c'est ça ? soupira Harry, voyant enfin où il voulait en venir.

 

Harry ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la possibilité de fonder une famille, en tout cas plus depuis son passage à la cour et sa découverte plus ou moins agréable de ses préférences. Ensuite, avec Louis... C'était une évidence qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfant. C'était physiologiquement et socialement impossible. Et Harry ne ressentait pas de manque à cette idée. En enseignant aux enfants, et maintenant qu'il prenait soin de Jared, il s'était découvert un bon contact avec eux, mais... Pour l'instant, il se contentait très bien de s'occuper de ceux des autres.

 

-Ouais. Comme un enfant.

 

Bon, cela suffisait. Harry saisit Louis par les bras et le décolla de la tête de lit pour l'étreindre. Il le serra contre lui, embrassa son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 

-Je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Et ça ne changera jamais.

 

Et à chaque protestation que Louis émit, Harry répondit par la même chose.

 

 _Je t'aime_.

 

*

 

Ils s'étaient disputés ce soir-là, et ils continuèrent à se disputer de temps à temps. Pour les mêmes choses. C'était comme un cycle. L'orage revenait régulièrement. Et le beau temps lui succédait, plus éclatant qu'auparavant. Harry se demandait si c'était comme cela dans tous les couples. S'ils se chamaillaient sans cesse pour se retrouver ensuite, plus fort.

 

Quand ils étaient dans leurs moments de grâce, c'était même si fort que Harry ne comprenait plus comment ils avaient réussi à se disputer deux jours avant.

 

Peut-être que c'était cela, l'amour. Cela ne pouvait pas rester cet état de béatitude permanente des premiers temps. Il fallait se battre, après ; construire, et reconstruire, à deux.

 

Ils avaient commencé à réellement explorer les environs, grâce aux beaux jours mais surtout grâce à Map qui leur permettait de se rendre dans les forêts un peu plus à l'ouest, à l'extérieur des bancs de sable. Ils aimaient tous les deux se retrouver au milieu de la végétation majestueuse et protectrice. L'immensité de l'Amérique dans toute sa splendeur. Au début, cela leur rappelait le jardin de Cleveland, et puis le sentiment était devenu plus propre à l'endroit. Harry en tout cas n'y voyait plus une pâle réplique de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Il y voyait un des exemples les plus magnifiques de ce qu'ils avaient gagné. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, là-bas. Pas une seule figure humaine. Seulement la nature et la senteur de l'inconnu inviolé. Ils s'allongeaient sur la mousse et parlaient pendant des heures ; parfois, ils s'endormaient, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et quand ils se réveillaient, ils se sentaient plus reposés que jamais. Comme s'ils avaient dormi mille ans.

 

Il y avait un autre endroit.

 

La plage. Une plage en particulier. Pas celle qu'ils avaient à cinq cent mètres de leur maison.

 

Lorsque Louis lui avait parlé d'aller _« chercher une crique isolée pour pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut sur la plage »_ , Harry l'avait traité d'obsédé sexuel, puis il s'était demandé comment une plage pouvait bien être discrète, de toute façon. Une plage, c'était une plage. Exposée. Autant à la mer qu'à n'importe qui qui la longeait. Mais un après-midi, son amant avait étalé une carte trouvée on ne sait où sur la table, et il avait pointé des sortes de renfoncement dans la côte, un peu au nord d'Avalon, et il avait convaincu Harry de s'y rendre. A pied, puisque ce n'était apparemment pas très loin.

 

Louis n'était pas très doué pour évaluer les distances. C'était loin. Et il faisait horriblement chaud. Pourtant, ils étaient partis en fin d'après-midi.

 

Harry s'en plaignit à Louis, qui roula des yeux :

 

-Dans quelques minutes, tu pourras te baigner. Tu survivras bien jusque là !

 

Les  _« quelques minutes »_  s'étaient transformées en deux heures, mais Harry n'avait pas fait de remarque parce que Louis avait déjà l'air assez penaud. Et il dut bien reconnaître que la crique valait le coup du trajet un peu pénible. Ils escaladèrent une dune, et brusquement, elle fut là. Harry se tourna vers Louis, et il vit un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage trempé de sueur :

 

-Elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé.

 

Harry n'avait rien imaginé du tout, lui, mais oui, elle était belle. Le sable brûlait encore un peu sous leurs pieds, mais bientôt, le soir s'installerait tout à fait, et ils pourraient échapper au soleil de plomb.

 

Louis ne perdit pas de temps pour se déshabiller et aller dans l'eau. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, au début, trop occupé à observer les collines qui entouraient la crique et la mer d'un bleu translucide qui se déployait devant eux. Mais quand il se tourna vers lui et le vit presque déjà nu, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Déjà, parce que c'était l'effet que le corps de Louis lui faisait à chaque fois, et ensuite, parce que... Ils étaient en public. Allaient-ils vraiment s'ébattre dans l'eau, tous les deux, sans aucun vêtement, en prenant le risque qu'on les surprenne ? Apparemment, oui. Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir.

 

-Allez, viens ! Après le temps va se rafraîchir ! l'appela Louis qui était déjà dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, un air radieux sur le visage.

 

L'eau devait vraiment être bonne, pas vrai ? Ou Louis aurait au moins grimacé. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment se plonger dans l'eau glacée, même s'il mourait de chaud.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Il n'y a personne, Haz.

 

-Mais si quelqu'un arrive ?

 

-On n'avait pas dit qu'on cesserait d'avoir peur, ici ? répliqua Louis en secouant ses cheveux mouillés.

 

-Mais...

 

-Je commence à m'ennuyer, tout seul.

 

Bon. Harry enleva ses vêtements un à un, essayant d'ignorer le regard appuyé de Louis, qui appréciait visiblement le spectacle depuis l'océan. Evidemment, il rougit quand même. Pourtant, ses joues devaient déjà être écarlates, avec cette marche en pleine chaleur. Il s'approcha prudemment de l'eau, trempant un orteil là où les vaguelettes effleuraient le sable. Louis soupira.

 

-Je viens te chercher.

 

-Non, non, non, laisse-moi rentrer tranquillement, s'il te plait, Louis... protesta faiblement Harry, mettant ses mains devant lui en guise de protection.

 

Mais il eut beau se débattre, Louis le traîna jusque dans la mer, le forçant à s'immerger d'un coup dedans. Ce n'était pas très froid, en effet. Il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de sel, dans cette eau, parce qu'ils n'en furent même pas tellement agressés. En-dessous, c'était le silence, mais un silence paisible et souriant, qui détendait l'âme. Harry n'avait jamais vu une eau si transparente. Il pouvait apercevoir des poissons filer entre leurs pieds, et s'il regardait droit devant lui, les profondeurs de mer paraissaient ne pas avoir de fin. Cela semblait presque facile de juste -continuer à nager sous l'eau jusqu'à trouver une contrée perdue, une île encore inconnue.

 

-Hé, ne te noie pas !

 

Le bras de Louis le tira à la surface. Harry reprit une respiration.

 

-Je ne me noyais pas, j'observais.

 

-Mes jambes ?

 

- _Non,_  la vie sous-marine. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

 

-Ah bon ? fit Louis avec une petite moue.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira dans un baiser. Ils avaient toujours pied, mais l'eau leur arrivait quand même presque jusqu'aux épaules. C'était délicieusement rafraîchissant. Cela ne le resta pas longtemps, parce que Louis eut la riche idée de glisser sa jambe entre ses cuisses pendant que leur baiser devenait plus passionné, et la chaleur remonta d'un cran. Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, les ébouriffant dans tous les sens -c'était assez amusant de faire cela, parce que quand ils étaient humides, ils gardaient la forme qu'on leur donnait, et ses mèches dressées sur sa tête donnaient un air tout à fait loufoque à Louis (et aussi très mignon). Louis se détacha avec un petit couinement de protestation.

 

-Non ! Ils vont être tous bizarres, après !

 

-C'est exactement pour ça que je le fais, fit Harry avec un petit rire, en regardant Louis aplatir ses cheveux en grommelant.

 

Ils barbotèrent un peu plus calmement, s'éclaboussant comme des enfants, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester nus loin de l'autre très longtemps. Leurs corps se trouvaient, quel que que soit le lieu.

 

Le jour commença à décliner, et ils s'allongèrent sur le sable humide, entre la mer qui descendait et la bande de sable sec. L'un sur l'autre, entendons. Ils séchaient plus ou moins, plutôt moins que plus, en se roulant dans le sable comme cela et avec la mer qui leur caressait toujours les pieds, mais ils s'en fichaient bien. La situation était bien trop excitante. Ils s'embrassèrent en se pressant l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais au final, quand Harry regarda de nouveau le ciel, il s'aperçut que le soleil était toujours en train de se coucher. Louis se mit brusquement à sucer son cou de façon assez déchaînée, ce qui détourna vite son attention de toute considération à propos du temps. Mais il refusait de descendre plus bas, ce qui rendit vite Harry fou.

 

-Putain, Louis... Fais quelque chose, gémit-il, en essayant désespérément de récupérer une quelconque friction sur son érection douloureuse.

 

(Mais il ne pouvait pas trop remuer non plus, parce que le contact avec le sable n'était _pas_  agréable à cet endroit).

 

Louis parut perdre un peu l'esprit en entendant ses suppliques, lui aussi, rougissant de la tête aux pieds et haletant rien qu'en caressant le corps de Harry.

 

- _Louis._

 

Louis ferma les yeux, laissant ses lèvres glisser le long de sa poitrine. Harry le regardait, le menton incliné, suspendu dans l'attente. Et puis Louis commença à parler, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, et Harry crut qu'il allait mourir.

 

-Harry, bordel. Quand je suis à côté de toi, je ne peux plus me contenir... Je te jure, c'est-

 

Il déposa un baiser sur son estomac, étrangement doux par rapport à la tension presque insupportable qui faisait trembler leurs deux corps.

 

-Je ne peux pas me contrôler.

 

Louis releva des yeux complètement écarquillés vers lui.

 

-Tu peux faire n'importe quoi de moi -me demander n'importe quoi... Je suis vulnérable, dès qu'on en vient à toi. Tu peux... N'importe quoi.

 

Il descendit encore un peu et lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 

-Je m'en fiche bien, que l'on nous voit. Que les gens devinent. Que ce soit évident. Comment je pourrais ne pas l'être ? Bordel, j'ai envie de te toucher tout le temps.  _Tout le temps_.

 

Harry avait les joues en feu et il laissa échapper un petit geignement pitoyable. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait exprimer. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils l'atteindre aussi intensément ? Comment Louis réussissait-il à l'exciter encore plus, à le pousser toujours plus loin ?

 

-Ce n'est jamais assez. Plus je t'ai, plus je te veux.

 

Louis écarta ses jambes avec ses mains, et le prit enfin dans sa bouche. Il le lécha un peu, puis se détacha un instant, juste le temps de dire :

 

-J'aime vraiment bien ton goût.

 

Harry dut détacher son regard de lui. C'était trop. Il n'allait pas durer longtemps, sinon. Même pas durer du tout. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel au-dessus de lui, s'abreuvant de sa beauté, et ce fut comme s'envoler dans un tourbillon de plumes multicolores, perdu dans ses sensations. Et il n'avait même pas encore joui. Quand le soleil descendit dans l'océan,  _tomba_ dans l'océan, même, Harry en fut bouleversé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'eau engloutit la boule orangée, peu à peu, ses flammes se diluant sur la surface, jusqu'à disparaître et laisser l'obscurité poindre autour de leurs corps. Et c'était-

 

La main de Louis serpenta sur sa poitrine et il glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche. Harry gémit en les suçant instinctivement, et il se concentra de nouveau immédiatement sur son amant, croisant son regard sauvage, sans plus pouvoir penser à rien d'autre que lui, et à la brûlure de son bas-ventre. Louis le prit encore plus profondément dans sa bouche.

 

-Louis... Nggh-

 

Harry poussa malgré lui dans la bouche de Louis et celui-ci l'accepta sans problème. Harry voulut marmonner quelque chose de parfaitement stupide et grossier comme  _« ta bouche est faite pour sucer ma queue_ », mais par chance, l'orgasme l'atteignit avant.

 

Lorsqu'il put les ouvrir, ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'infini du ciel désormais empli de noir, qui les surplombait, seulement éclairé par une lune encore timide. Louis remonta contre son corps, se frottant contre lui, courant après sa propre délivrance. Harry, même s'il était dans un état un peu comateux, saisit son sexe dans sa main, et Louis n'eut besoin que de quelques va-et-vient pour osciller et finalement basculer dans la jouissance, venant partout sur le torse de Harry, quand celui-ci mordit ses doigts qui appuyaient toujours sur sa langue. Ils échangèrent un baiser ardent, et retombèrent côte à côté sur le sable, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être redescendus. Tout était silencieux ; seul le bruissement des vagues les rappelait à la réalité. Au bout d'un moment, Louis lui effleura la joue avec son pouce.

 

-Ça va, mon amour ? murmura-t-il.

 

Harry sourit, autant à Louis qu'à la terre tout entière, dont il lui semblait qu'elle les enveloppait, à cet instant, seuls sur une plage, face à l'horizon. Son cœur flottait sur les vagues de l'univers, sans attaches, si ce n'était les yeux bleus posés sur lui qui le retenaient quand même un peu sur le sol.

 

-Oui. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... libre.

 

*

 

Harry fut incapable d'opposer un refus clair et net à la proposition de mariage d'Andy et sa famille.

 

Il y était allé avec cette intention, pourtant, dès le lendemain de sa conversation avec Louis. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait se justifier. Il prouvait un peu plus chaque jour qu'il aimait s'occuper de Jared. Et Jared aimait être avec lui. Une fois, il l'avait gardé chez eux la nuit, parce qu'Andy s'était plainte de son manque de sommeil à cause de ses pleurs incessants. Le bébé avait été parfaitement tranquille, ne les réveillant pas une seule fois, dormant paisiblement la nuit entière dans le berceau. Même Louis avait trouvé cela surprenant et il avait avoué qu'il s'était levé pendant la nuit pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours -ce qui avait donné à Harry envie de l'embrasser. Harry avait beaucoup de points communs avec Andy elle-même, aussi. Bien sûr, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais attiré par elle, mais était-ce suffisant ? Il n'avait aucune raison valable de repousser ce mariage, à part le manque d'envie. Mais qu'allait-il dire, qu'il voulait rester célibataire ? Implicitement, on attendait des colons qu'ils fondent des familles pour peupler le Nouveau Monde. Il allait être très mal vu, en exprimant une telle absurdité. Surtout qu'il y avait peu de jeunes gens en âge de se marier dans les environs. Une fois qu'on tombait sur quelqu'un de correct, mieux valait l'épouser tout de suite. On ne comprendrait pas que Harry raisonne autrement. C'était aussi pour cela que Andy était si insistante : quel autre parti allait-elle trouver ? Même les nobles rencontraient ce problème, surtout qu'eux cherchaient des gens de leur rang. Les femmes risquaient de rester vieilles filles. Harry soupçonnait Manon, la fille de baron accrochée aux semelles de Louis, d'en être parfaitement consciente.

 

Harry avait aussi peur qu'on se mette à s'interroger sur sa relation avec Louis -surtout que l'on s'interrogeait déjà.

 

Alors il prétendit vouloir attendre un courrier de sa mère, racontant lui avoir parlé d'une potentielle union et avoir sollicité son avis dans une précédente lettre. Evidemment, Andy et sa famille protestèrent en disant que la lettre prendrait des mois à lui parvenir, mais Harry n'en démordit pas. Il espérait leur faire sentir son désaccord réel –peut-être qu'ils abandonneraient d'eux-mêmes en voyant sa mauvaise volonté.

 

Il n'en parla pas à Louis. Il ne voulait pas troubler leur entente pour rien.

 

(Peut-être parce qu'il savait que précisément, cela ne serait pas  _« rien »_ , aux yeux de son amant.)

 

*

 

Evidemment, ce fut aussi le moment que William choisit pour faire des siennes, et faire tomber le masque. Pas dans le sens où il se transforma brusquement en monstre sans cœur.

 

Mais dans le sens où les craintes jalouses de Louis s'avérèrent fondées.

 

Heureusement, il ne se jeta pas sur Harry non plus, mais il fut assez clair. En fait, il lui dit pratiquement :  _« J'aime les hommes et je t'aime bien toi, veux-tu coucher avec moi ? »_. Ce n'était pas cela au mot près, mais l'idée générale était la même. Harry commençait à en avoir assez que les gens soient si directs avec lui, finalement. Celle-là, pour le coup, il n'y était pas préparé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il fréquentait le jeune néerlandais. Il aurait cru que s'il y avait eu une ambiguïté, il aurait tenté sa chance plus tôt. Mais non, il avait attendu, d'être sûr d'être en confiance pour pouvoir révéler ses préférences, peut-être, ou guettant la meilleure opportunité, un changement dans le comportement de Harry, qu'il avait sans doute fini par arrêter d'espérer, puisque Harry le traitait toujours comme un ami et repoussait gentiment toute démonstration d'affection un peu trop poussée, que Louis soit ou non dans les parages. Il n'était pas plus intéressé par William qu'il ne l'était par Andy, bien que le premier soit plus susceptible de lui plaire -par le simple fait qu'il soit un homme. Il pensait le lui avoir signifié, mais non, il avait fallu que William lui avoue quand même qu'il était attiré par lui, alors qu'il prenait un thé chez lui. Harry essaya d'expliquer que ce n'était pas réciproque, avec le plus de précautions possibles. Mais William lui demanda si c'était parce qu'il aimait les femmes, tout en sous-entendant clairement qu'il avait déjà deviné la réponse. Alors Harry haussa les épaules et ne nia pas pencher de l'autre côté. Peut-être qu'il prenait un risque. Mais William était son ami, même s'il venait de le repousser. Et l'exposer comme homosexuel aux yeux de la communauté le mettrait tout autant dans le pétrin, pour la même raison.

 

-Tu es avec Louis.

 

Là, ce n'était même plus une question. C'était une conclusion évidente. Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir, alors il hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Je ne comprends pas, fit William en posant son verre sur sa table.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 

-Mais ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Ce que tu lui trouves ! A part son apparence physique assez agréable à regarder, je dois l'avouer.

 

Harry se raidit.

 

-Louis est quelqu'un de formidable. Tu le connais à peine ! Comment peux-tu le juger ?

 

-J'en ai vu assez, ricana William. Il est arrogant, autoritaire, railleur, inculte. Il ne doit même pas se rendre compte à quel point tu es brillant ! Ton esprit se ramollit, avec lui. Il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il a été élevé dans du coton, il ne s'est jamais intéressé qu'à sa petite personne, et ça saute aux yeux.

 

-Tu sais, critiquer la personne que j'aime n'est pas la meilleure stratégie de séduction, lâcha Harry d'une voix glaciale. Surtout que je te trouve particulièrement injuste.

 

-Je ne vois juste pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi. Moi aussi, tu pourrais m'aimer. Tu te l'interdis par fidélité idéaliste à ce type, c'est tout.

 

Harry décida de couper court tout de suite à son imagination.

 

-Ecoute, William. Je t'apprécie, vraiment. Tu as plein de qualités, et tu n'es pas repoussant physiquement, toi non plus. Mais je ne te verrai toujours que comme un ami. Il s'avère que mon cœur est déjà pris. Tu n'es pas Louis. Point.

 

-Je m'occuperai mieux de toi que lui. J'ai mieux à t'offrir.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Son ami était légèrement en train de se ridiculiser, à s'acharner comme cela.

 

-Ça m'étonnerait fort. Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et même plus.

 

-Je suis sûr qu'il est mauvais au lit, marmonna William.

 

Harry ricana. Alors là, il s'aventurait sur le mauvais terrain de comparaison.

 

-Ecoute, ça devient franchement blessant.

 

William n'eut pas l'air désolé du tout de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise, plutôt satisfait.

 

-Ah, je suis peut-être dans le vrai, si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 

Harry secoua la tête, se leva, et récupéra son manteau, ignorant les protestations de William.

 

-On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, avant que tu ne continues à débiter tes bêtises, énonça-t-il avec dureté. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je voudrais juste mettre les choses au clair : il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Si tu préfères couper nos liens, je le comprendrais. Personnellement, j'aimerais rester ton ami, et poursuivre nos discussions, tant que tu ne te mets plus à cracher sur Louis. Mais c'est ton choix.

 

-Harry...

 

-Bonne soirée, William.

 

Harry n'insisterait plus jamais pour que Louis se joigne à leurs dîners pour changer son opinion sur William. A vrai dire, c'était son opinion à lui qui venait d'être malmenée.

 

#

 

Il n'y avait pas de pire sensation que de sentir la personne qu'on aime nous filer entre les doigts. Louis se fit cette douloureuse constatation alors qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement vers leur maison. Il était venu chercher Harry chez William, et il avait surpris des bribes de leur conversation, la fenêtre étant restée ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Il n'était pas resté jusqu'au bout ; il en avait assez entendu.

 

Il savait que Harry l'avait défendu, et avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Louis le savait. Il l'avait écouté s'opposer à William. Mais mince, les paroles de ce sale rat lui faisaient quand même de la peine.

 

A la première phrase, il avait juste eu envie d'entrer et de lui refaire le portrait. Mais au fur et à mesure, sa colère s'était changée en tristesse. Parce que, en un sens, William avait raison. Louis avait ses défauts. William en avait cité quelques uns qui se vérifiaient. Et bien sûr que Harry valait mieux que lui. Il savait cela. Il savait qu'il ne le mériterait jamais tout à fait. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la même personnalité, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter tout l'épanouissement intellectuel dont Harry avait besoin. Harry disait que Louis lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il limitait ses perspectives. Peut-être qu'il serait plus heureux avec quelqu'un comme William, heureux de parler de littérature allemande pendant des heures, mais qu'il n'en était pas conscient, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'essayer.

 

Cela faisait vraiment mal, de penser comme cela. L'humeur et le cœur de Louis s'assombrissaient à chaque pas.

 

Pour l'instant, Harry l'avait choisi. Mais il pourrait changer d'avis. William pourrait le convaincre. Après tout, il avait déjà eu une vague hésitation face à la proposition d'Andy, quelles que soient ses motivations.

 

Et si Harry réussissait à se reconstruire une vie ici, mais sans lui ?

 

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne le retiendrait pas, Louis le pensait. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait, si Harry le quittait un jour pour William. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de rester ici. Il irait sans doute se noyer dans la mer.

 

Harry rentra à peine dix minutes après lui, ce qui confirmait qu'il ne s'était pas attardé en la compagnie de William. Mais Louis s'était déjà mis au lit, trop abattu pour soutenir une discussion.

 

-Tu dors ? souffla Harry, et son ombre se dessina à la porte de la chambre plongée dans le noir. Je croyais que tu viendrais me chercher.

 

Louis n'avait pas envie de répondre  _« non, je déprime »_ , alors il ne dit rien. Harry n'insista pas, et quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit se glisser dans le lit, derrière lui. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille, doucement, s'allongeant tout près de lui. Louis le sentit déposer un baiser dans son cou, et murmurer à côté de son oreille :

 

-Je t'aime, Louis.

 

Louis se détendit un peu, et le poids de ses insécurités s'allégea. Mais une angoisse s'était installée en lui, et il aurait juste voulu crier à Harry :  _« si tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ? »_. Il n'avait pas à lui reprocher cela, cependant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry s’il attirait des soupirantes et soupirants. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Louis n'était pas à la hauteur.

 

*

 

-On va finir par l'adopter, fit Louis quand il trouva Jared pour la énième fois en train de crapahuter à quatre pattes dans leur salon.

 

Il le récupéra dans ses bras avant que le bébé n'aille se rentrer des échardes dans les mains et les genoux, en s'aventurant dans le coin de la pièce où ils gardaient encore des morceaux de bois. (Jay était très aventureux). Il le coinça contre sa poitrine tout en enlevant ses bottes de l'autre main, et se tourna vers Harry.

 

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, le regardant fixement.

 

-Quoi ? demanda Louis.

 

-Je ne sais juste pas quoi te répondre, parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était un reproche sous-entendu ou pas... lâcha Harry.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Non, ce n'en était pas un.

 

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te redire que j'aime beaucoup Jared mais que je ne vais pas te quitter pour aller épouser sa mère ? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

 

-Non, grommela Louis.

 

Jared laissa échapper un petit rire sorti de nulle part -les bébés riaient souvent pour rien- et leva sa main pour toucher le menton de Louis. Il fit immédiatement la moue et laissa échapper un petit gargouillis mécontent.

 

-Oui, je sais, ça pique, soupira Louis. Je vais me raser.

 

-Bonne idée.

 

-Oh, arrête, ça te plait quand j'ai un peu de barbe. Tu me le dis assez quand on s'embrasse...

 

-Peut-être, mais ça ne plait pas à Jared, fit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Qui était le véritable enfant dans cette pièce, il y avait lieu de se le demander.

 

-Tu veux bien faire sa toilette ? fit Harry en battant des cils. Et je cuis la viande.

 

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui récupère la tâche la plus embêtante ?

 

-Parce que tu es adorablement serviable ? Et puis je l'ai eu la moitié de la journée, tu peux bien t'en occuper un peu.

 

Louis se retint de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas leur enfant et qu'il n'avait donc aucune obligation de s'en occuper, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

 

-D'accord. Mais tu ne brûles pas notre repas comme la dernière fois, mon cœur, s'il te plaît.

 

-La viande était  _à point_!

 

-Non, elle était à moitié carbonisée, nuance.

 

-Tu l'as quand même mangée.

 

-Seulement parce que j'étais affamé.

 

Harry le fusilla du regard, et quand il passa près de lui, il siffla :

 

-Pas de fellation pendant une semaine.

 

Louis eut le réflexe de vouloir couvrir les oreilles de Jared, puis il se dit que même s'il avait entendu, il ne devait pas avoir compris. Son second réflexe fut d'émettre un gémissement indigné.

 

-Mais... Non !

 

-Il ne fallait pas critiquer ma cuisine.

 

*

 

Le bal de la ville qui prendrait place dans le tout nouvel « hôtel de ville » s'annonçait comme un événement sympathique, jusqu'à ce que Manon Hastings réussisse à coincer Louis et lui demande de l'y accompagner. Louis s'en tira en bredouillant qu'elle l'y verrait sans aucun doute, et que cela ne serait peut-être pas très convenable qu'ils y aillent  _ensemble_. Manon haussa les sourcils et secoua ses cheveux blonds. Puis elle lui répondit  _« très bien »_   et tourna les talons, et cela sonnait comme une sorte de menace. Elle ressemblait un peu à Louis, au final. Elle était entreprenante, elle n'abandonnait jamais, et elle avait sa fierté. Elle correspondait bien au blason de sa famille, un lion rugissant. Elle lui aurait peut-être plu, si un certain bouclé n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées.

 

Mais en réalité, peut-être que la soirée avait déjà été gâchée avant cela, quand Harry avait fini par se réconcilier avec William (il n'avait jamais dit à Louis pourquoi ils étaient en froid, et Louis ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il savait, laissant ce poids flotter entre eux). Le pardon de Harry en lui-même l'avait démoralisé ; égoïstement, il aurait aimé que Harry en veuille à leur voisin pour toujours, pour ce qu'il avait dit sur lui. Raisonnablement, il se disait que cela aurait été dommage que Harry décide d’exclure totalement de sa vie quelqu'un avec qui il avait de réelles affinités. Mais Louis était rarement très raisonnable quand on en venait à son amant. Et William avait décidé d'aller à la fête, lui aussi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il la passerait sans doute collé à Harry. Et pour couronner le tout, Andy serait là également (elle laissait Jared à ses parents). Ainsi que tous les habitants, ce qui voulait dire que Louis ne pourrait même pas leur signifier que Harry lui appartenait déjà à moins de les exposer devant tout le monde.

 

Louis était découragé d'avance de s'y rendre, mais Harry avait l'air plutôt joyeux, alors il ne dit rien.

 

Les organisateurs de la fête avaient fait de leur mieux au vu des conditions de vie toujours assez rustiques de la région, et le résultat était vraiment impressionnant. Apparemment, le baron avait fait une donation pour qu'ils puissent avoir une décoration correcte. C'était un événement important pour la communauté, et les nobles avaient fait un geste pour les divertissements du peuple.

 

La première chose que Louis fit fut d'attraper un verre de vin, malgré le regard désapprobateur que lui lança Harry. Il lui tira la langue ; lui aussi, il pouvait agir de façon puérile.

 

Ils déambulèrent à peine un quart d'heure au milieu des gens présents, saluant leurs connaissances, écoutant l'orchestre, avant de tomber sur Andy, qui était en compagnie de deux autres jeunes filles, des jumelles qui avaient environ quinze ans, et que Louis aimait bien, sans beaucoup les connaître, juste parce qu'elles lui rappelaient Daisy et Phoebe. Les deux sœurs gloussèrent en rougissant quand ils se retrouvèrent devant elles ; cela, c'était le côté négatif de rencontrer des adolescentes pétries de rêves de princes charmants. Elles ne devaient pas vraiment être en mesure d'imaginer que les princes charmants pouvaient sortir  _entre eux_.

 

-Harry, vous avez des nouvelles de votre mère ? s'enquit Andy.

 

Louis vit son amant pâlir légèrement et jeter un petit coup d'œil inquiet dans sa direction.

 

-Hum. Non. Pas encore.

 

-Vous savez, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'elle ne verra sans doute aucun inconvénient à notre mariage. Bien sûr, il y a Jared, mais je pense que bienveillante comme vous me l'avez décrite, elle saura comprendre la situation...

 

Louis s'étouffa avec son vin avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Pardon ? Mariage ? Mais Harry avait refusé de l'épouser il y avait des semaines. Pourquoi en parlait-elle comme si c'était toujours une possibilité ? Comme si cela allait arriver de façon imminente ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Anne venait faire là-dedans ? Harry lui tapota le dos. Louis parvient à se contenir le temps d'une brève conversation avec Andy et ses amies, mais dès qu'elles allèrent rejoindre d'autres personnes, Louis attrapa son amant par le bras et le traîna un peu à l'écart :

 

-De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? cria-t-il à moitié.

 

Harry jeta un regard nerveux en direction de la foule.

 

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas trop le moment...

 

-Harry, je te jure que si tu ne m'expliques pas...

 

-J'ai menti pour gagner du temps, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas osé refuser vraiment. Donc j'ai dit que j'attendais l'avis de ma mère.

 

-Quoi... ? fit Louis, incrédule. Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais réglé cette histoire !

 

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, soupira Harry. Tu allais encore penser -

 

-Penser que tu hésitais toujours à l'épouser ? Ah, bah pour ça, oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Tu as raté ton coup.

 

-Ce n'est pas ça, Louis...

 

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais refusé !

 

La voix de Louis se brisa.

 

-Eh bien, c'était faux. Voilà. Je me suis débrouillé comme je le pouvais. Mais je ne vais pas l'épouser.

 

-Tu continues de dire ça, mais moi je ne vois que des signes comme quoi tu vas le faire, en réalité.

 

-Mais non ! On en reparlera plus tard, je sens qu'on va déraper, et ce n'est pas le lieu, Louis.

 

Harry le suppliait du regard, mais Louis n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber. Il sentait la déception et la douleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, le laissant à la fois épuisé et bouillonnant.

 

-Je ne te comprends plus, murmura-t-il simplement.

 

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je te le promets, insista Harry.

 

Louis eut un geste las de la main. Très bien. Ils en parleraient plus tard. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin d'un deuxième verre de vin.

 

*

 

Il en était à son quatrième verre et l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. La colère aussi. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il observait Harry en train de discuter avec William, à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Ce connard -Louis sentait sa langue se libérer avec le vin- n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher le bras et Harry ne le repoussait pas. Il riait avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Louis n'était pas là.

 

Pour bien arranger les choses, la fille du baron décida de faire son apparition à la soirée à ce moment-là. Très élégante, lançant de gracieux sourires à la ronde. Evidemment, son regard parcourut toute la salle en un clin d'œil, et une fois qu'il eut trouvé Louis, il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui échapper.

 

-Louis, le salua-t-elle en le rejoignant près du mur où il se tenait.

 

-Manon, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

 

-Vous allez bien ?

 

 _Nonononnonon_ , avait envie de répondre Louis, les yeux vissés sur Harry et William qui discutaient toujours avec animation.

 

-Parfaitement bien. Et vous ?

 

Manon babilla, et Louis lui répondit de façon monocorde, son attention entièrement fixée sur la scène en face de lui. Jusqu'à ce que...

 

-Mon père pense que nous devrions nous marier.

 

Son attention fut brusquement ramenée sur Manon qui lui souriait, une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée.

 

-Ah bon ? fit misérablement Louis en se raclant la gorge.

 

-Oui. Je veux dire, c'est parfaitement logique. Nous sommes tous les deux les meilleurs partis de la région. Nous avons presque le même âge. Je sais que vous êtes sans fortune depuis votre arrivée en Amérique, mais ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai assez d'argent pour deux. Vous m'apporterez votre titre et une vie conjugale convenable. Je suis assez intelligente pour me rendre compte que je ne trouverai pas mieux que vous. Et vous, vous ne trouverez sans doute pas mieux que moi non plus.

 

Elle devait avoir préparé sa tirade. Elle se trompait sur de nombreux points (il n'avait plus de titre, et il n'était pas sûr de lui apporter la vie conjugale qu'elle avait imaginée), mais Louis était trop abasourdi -et peut-être un peu trop ivre- pour répliquer correctement.

 

-Je... Je ne... Je ne pensais pas me marier.

 

Manon fronça les sourcils.

 

-Vous devez bien avoir l'intention de fonder une famille, un jour ?

 

-Eh bien...

 

-Je vous assurerai une bonne situation. Je vous donnerai un fils.

 

-Euh...

 

Manon attendait, et Louis se sentait complètement désarmé.

 

-Je suppose que je dois... réfléchir.

 

Il comprenait tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux la réaction de Harry face à Andy.

 

-Bien, fit Manon, l'air déçue, et légèrement vexée.

 

Louis regarda de nouveau du côté de Harry pour voir s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait avec Manon, mais celui-ci était toujours tourné vers William, qui lui disait quelque chose tout près de son visage. Louis voulait bien croire que le brouhaha couvrait un peu leurs mots, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi  _près_. Le chacal. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

 

-Dansons, voulez-vous ?

 

Manon lui adressa un sourire radieux et accepta immédiatement, le suivant sur la piste où d'autres couples tournoyaient.

 

Louis ne cessait de se tourner vers Harry.

 

Espérant qu'il allait remarquer et venir le chercher.

 

Espérant qu'il serait jaloux à son tour.

 

Mais ils dansèrent et dansèrent, les minutes s'écoulant plus lentement que des heures, et Harry ne le regardait toujours pas.

 

Louis sentait ses entrailles se tourner et se retourner, et quelque chose d'incontrôlable monter en lui. Il était tellement jaloux et tellement en rage que son sang en tourbillonnait entre ses organes, enflammant tout son corps de pulsions dévastatrices, en tête desquelles l'envie de vengeance se pavanait. Toute sa raison se dissolvait dans le vin, la colère, et la souffrance.

 

Alors, lorsque Harry tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui, la surprise se peignant sur son visage en le voyant avec la fille du baron, Louis agit sous la pression de son ego piétiné, il se pencha, et.

 

Il embrassa Manon à pleine bouche.

 

#

 

Harry crut que sa vision lui jouait des tours, sur le moment. Parce que Louis, son Louis, ne pouvait pas être en train de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait être en train d'embrasser la fille Hastings sous ses yeux, comme cela, soudainement. Cela devait être une erreur. Mais Harry les regarda fixement, tellement qu'il commença à avoir mal à force de ne pas cligner des paupières, et son cerveau lui ordonna de se rendre à l'évidence, quand les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent. C'était Louis. Et il avait embrassé une fille. Au milieu de la fête de la ville. Devant tout le monde. Devant celui à qui il avait promis amour et fidélité. Devant lui.

 

Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

 

-Eh bien, on dirait que Louis s'amuse bien, fit remarquer Andy, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

 

-Ils forment un couple très assorti, dit l'une des jumelles, un fond de dépit dans sa voix.

 

Harry ne respirait plus.

 

Il regarda la bouche humide de Louis et les joues rouges de Manon.

 

Une vanne céda en lui. Il s'attendait à fondre en larmes, mais ce fut un autre type d'émotion qui prit le dessus.

 

William était toujours à côté de lui, le couvant d'un regard mi-compatissant, mi-triomphant. Comme il devait être satisfait, en effet, de voir ses préjugés sur Louis se trouver confirmés. Il avait la phrase  _« je te l'avais dit »_  peinte en lettres sanglantes sur le front.

 

-Je suis désolé, Ha-

 

-Tais-toi, le coupa sèchement le jeune homme.

 

Il le planta là, et traversa toute la piste de danse, se moquant bien des regards qu'il pouvait attirer. Il arriva à la hauteur de Louis, et lança, d'un ton autoritaire, claquant comme un fouet, qu'il ne se savait même être capable d'adopter :

 

-Louis. On rentre. Tout de suite.

 

#

 

Louis avait été satisfait pendant environ une demi-seconde, en se détachant de Manon et en voyant Harry le fixer d'un air choqué, les yeux écarquillés. En quelque sorte, le baiser avait eu l'effet voulu. Mais tout de suite après, le regret et la culpabilité l'envahirent, accompagnés d'un sentiment de malaise qui s'amplifia en entendant Manon souffler :

 

-C'était... inattendu, mais... J'imagine que c'est plutôt encourageant pour les fiançailles.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Il vit Harry fendre la foule et se diriger vers lui, après être resté immobile comme une statue pendant quelques secondes.

 

-Louis. On rentre. Tout de suite.

 

Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela. Louis n'allait pas se risquer à le contredire.

 

-Mais... protesta Manon, quand il fit mine de suivre son amant, qui était déjà arrivé près de la porte.

 

-Hum, je crois qu'il y a une urgence, prétexta Louis. On en parlera une autre fois.

 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, m'embrasser, et puis vous enfuir, c'est d'une-

 

-Désolé. Vraiment, mais -je dois y aller.

 

Louis ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer encore une fois, et la laissa là, au milieu de la salle de l'hôtel de ville.

 

Harry ne l'avait pas attendu. Il le voyait marcher à grandes enjambées une centaine de mètres devant lui.

 

Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'avait-il fait ?

 

*

 

S'il n'avait pas su que Harry n'userait jamais de violence sur lui -ni sur quiconque, d'ailleurs- Louis aurait sérieusement pensé qu'il allait le frapper, dès qu’il aurait refermé la porte derrière lui. Si cela n'avait pas été Harry, il aurait eu peur de rentrer.

 

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry vraiment en colère. Énervé, oui. Jamais plus. Harry était quelqu'un de calme par nature. Mais là, il bouillait littéralement de rage. La fureur ruisselait sur son visage, par tous ses pores. Il était campé au milieu de leur salon, les mains appuyées sur le dossier d'une chaise, et il tremblait. Louis avala sa salive.

 

Le silence était de plomb, et Louis ne savait pas comment le rompre.

 

Au final, ce fut Harry qui lâcha :

 

-Alors, c'était bien ?

 

Bordel, sa voix était glaciale.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui était bien ?

 

-Eh ben, le baiser. Rouler une pelle à une jolie noble. Tu n'as pas perdu ta soirée.

 

-C'était... quelconque.

 

Louis n'avait pas ressenti grand chose, à part de l'humidité et la sensation de ne pas être à sa place.

 

-Dommage. Mais ça s'améliorera peut-être, hein, une fois mariés. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de l'embrasser quand tu la baises.

 

-Harry... Ce n'est pas-

 

Harry tourna des prunelles dilatées et rougies vers lui, qui le tourneboulèrent.

 

-Pas ce que je crois ?

 

-Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle, et encore moins l'épouser.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? hurla brusquement Harry, le faisant sursauter.

 

Louis tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

 

-Je... J'étais en colère. Contre toi. Je voulais juste attirer ton attention, avoua-t-il.

 

Harry inspira profondément. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres comme un orage tropical.

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Depuis quand tu as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs pour avoir mon attention ? Si tu veux ma putain d'attention, tu viens me voir et tu me parles, comme un adulte ! Tu ne fais pas... ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais rien pour moi ! Pas comme si tu cherchais à me séduire pour la première fois ! On est en couple, mince !

 

-Ah bon ? répliqua Louis, sentant un regain d'amertume lui monter dans la bouche. Parce que moi, ce n'est pas l'impression que m'a donnée cette soirée.

 

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 

-Je parle de toi qui ne me regardes pas de la soirée. Je parle de toi avec Andy. Je parle de toi avec William. Je parle de toi avec eux alors que la première s'attend visiblement à t'épouser d'un moment à l'autre, et que le second ne pense qu'à une chose, te mettre dans son lit, m'a insulté, et à qui tu as pardonné malgré tout.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, et se passa une main sur le visage.

 

-Donc tu as fait une petite crise de jalousie, et tu t'es dit que ça serait une bonne idée de te venger en faisant la chose qui risquait de m'atteindre le plus ?

 

Il se conduisait vraiment de façon injuste en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre.

 

-Je voulais juste que tu me vois ! explosa Louis. J'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes, et je me sentais horriblement mal, et c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Si tu avais été avec moi, et pas en train de glousser avec William, Manon serait restée un élément du décor !

 

-Ah donc, si on suit ton raisonnement, c'est de ma faute si tu as embrassé cette fille, parce que j'ai eu le malheur de m'absenter plus de trente secondes ?

 

-Je veux juste que tu me comprennes. S'il te plaît, essaye de te mettre à ma place, fit Louis, et il sentait sa gorge se nouer. J'ai dépassé les bornes, mais j'ai juste... J'ai l'impression que tu vas me quitter. Tout le temps, en ce moment. Je crois que- Je crois que je voulais juste vérifier que tu m'aimais encore assez pour être touché par ce que je fais.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en sois arrivé à un tel point. Je te dis que je t'aime  _tous les jours_...

 

-Et tu t'éloignes aussi un peu plus de moi  _tous les jours_  !

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais tu me fais vraiment mal, murmura Louis.

 

-Tu m'as fait mal aussi. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, je suppose ?

 

-Au moins maintenant tu as un prétexte valable pour me quitter.

 

-Nom de Dieu, mais Louis- Je ne veux pas d'un prétexte ! Je ne veux pas te quitter !

 

-Alors montre-le moi ! hoqueta Louis. Ne fais pas comme si j'étais invisible alors que je me sens déjà menacé par deux autres personnes qui sont toujours à rôder autour de toi, et que tu ne repousses jamais !

 

-Je ne fais que ça, les repousser ! protesta Harry.

 

Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte.

 

-Mais non. Tu n'as pas refusé la proposition d'Andy. Tu as recommencé à voir William.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Sans avoir jamais eu la moindre intention de leur céder...

 

-Mais comment je suis supposé le savoir ? gémit Louis, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça me rend malade. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi tu as pardonné à William ?

 

L'expression de Harry s'adoucit.

 

-J'essaye juste de ne pas nous mettre en danger... souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire douter. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ressentirais comme ça.

 

Sa rage semblait s'être un peu apaisée.

 

-Mais je m'en fiche, du danger. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu m'appartiens. Et que je t'appartiens. Et que...

 

Louis émit un sanglot étranglé – il était pathétique.

 

-Et que... Je suis...  _Assez_. Je sais que je ne suis pas -la personne la plus parfaite, et que je ne- Mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi être assez pour toi.

 

Il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, tentant de se reprendre. Il entendit les pas de Harry sur le sol, se rapprochant de lui, et son amant attrapa ses poignets pour dégager sa figure.

 

-Louis... Tu es bien plus qu' _assez_ , dit Harry d'un ton désespéré. Tu es  _tout_.

 

Et il lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser, et Louis répondit avec ardeur.

 

-Je peux la sentir dans ta bouche, grogna Harry en se détachant de lui.

 

-Alors embrasse-moi encore, dit Louis. Marque-moi.

 

Harry se pencha de nouveau et leurs langues se livrèrent à un ballet effréné pendant si longtemps qu'ils furent réellement sur le point de suffoquer. Le temps qu'il leur fallut pour reprendre leur respiration, ils l'utilisèrent pour commencer à se déshabiller, abandonnant leurs vêtements sur le sol. Louis entoura les épaules de Harry de ses bras et embrassa sa joue. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Harry s'attaqua à satisfaire la demande de Louis, achevant de diluer sa colère dans des gestes un peu brusques, laissant des traces rouges un peu partout dans son cou, morsures ou suçons, prouvant son passage et le laissant pantelant.

 

-Harry... haleta Louis, ses doigts se crispant sur son dos alors que Harry mordillait son lobe d'oreille.

 

Harry récupéra ses lèvres tout en glissant une main entre eux pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise.

 

-Tu es à moi, gronda-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Et vice-versa.

 

Louis ferma les paupières, et il sut ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il sut ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant précis. Il saisit l'autre main de Harry et l'attira sèchement en bas de ses reins. Il lâcha, d'un ton brusque :

 

-Harry. Prends-moi.

 

Harry se figea, arrêtant net ses gestes, et se recula pour le regarder. Ses prunelles étaient presque noires sous l'intensité du désir.

 

-Louis...

 

-Prends-moi.

 

Harry soupira, secouant un peu la tête comme s'il cherchait à chasser la brume qui avait envahi son esprit.

 

-Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça à cause d'une dispute, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pas parce que tu crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, que tu dois me donner plus, ou je ne sais quoi...

 

-C'est moi qui en ai besoin.

 

-Tu dois être sûr. Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas- ce n'est pas rien.

 

-Putain, Harry. Prends-moi. Si tu m'aimes et que je t'appartiens, que tu veux me garder, prouve-le, et  _prends-moi_.

 

Son être tout entier était tendu vers cette idée. Elle lui brûlait la cervelle. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre, sa respiration s'emballant, ses doigts dansant au bas du dos de Louis. Puis il se décida.

 

-Pas ici.

 

Et il ajouta :

 

-Dans notre chambre. Un lit pour ta première fois.

 

Ils n'avaient jamais fait le chemin aussi vite. Ils semèrent le reste de leurs vêtements par terre, et quand ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, ils étaient nus. D'un coup, leurs mouvements se firent plus lents. Les dernières traces de rage et de conflit s'estompèrent. Harry le tint juste dans ses bras un moment, respirant ses cheveux, et Louis avait l'impression de sentir la pièce tourner autour d'eux, doucement, très doucement, et que le temps suspendait son cours pour les contempler avec tendresse, lovés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser lentement.

 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? murmura Harry. Ça ne va peut-être pas être très agréable tout de suite. Tu risques d'avoir mal.

 

-Tant mieux. Au moins, je me rappellerai de ce moment.

 

-Si c'est pour t'en rappeler en mal...

 

-Harry, c'est impossible que je me rappelle en mal de quelque chose qui nous rapproche à ce point. Rien que l'idée me donne le tournis.

 

-Moi aussi, confessa Harry.

 

-Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? Est-ce que tu en as déjà eu envie ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Evidemment, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé ? On s'est toujours arrêté avant...

 

-Comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est pas rien. J'attendais que tu te sentes prêt. On y allait étape par étape. Et si jamais tu ne voulais jamais le faire, je ne voulais pas te laisser croire que j'étais frustré ou que je ne me contentais pas de ce qu'on fait, ce qui était parfaitement faux, en te le réclamant...

 

Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Louis l'embrassa.

 

-Fais-le, maintenant.

 

Harry commença par ce qu'il connaissait déjà, sauf que cette fois, il ajouta un troisième doigt, ce qui fit grimacer Louis pendant une minute, avant que son corps ne s'y fasse et ne se détende. Il savait que le sexe de Harry serait plus imposant que cela, mais il n'avait pas peur. La brûlure initiale de ses doigts n'avait jamais été insupportable, et ils éveillaient très rapidement des sursauts de plaisir en lui. Harry aimait répéter contre sa peau que si son corps s'habituait facilement à ses intrusions, c'était parce qu'ils étaient faits pour se lier et s'étreindre. Que le destin les réunissait ici, et partout, maintenant, et toujours.

 

-Je crois que ça serait moins douloureux pour toi si tu te mettais à genoux, murmura Harry, quand Louis lui eut assuré qu'il se sentait prêt.

 

Il avait l'air nerveux, en même temps que terriblement excité. Louis lui caressa la joue, et acquiesça. Il se retourna sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes, appuyé sur ses paumes, tremblant légèrement, malgré sa confiance absolue en Harry. Il se sentait exposé, complètement ouvert, et il ne pouvait pas voir ce que Harry faisait. Celui-ci se glissa derrière lui et lui déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate. Il lui passa ses mains sur les côtes, laissant ses lèvres traîner sur sa colonne vertébrale. Louis ferma les yeux, une rougeur familière envahissant son visage.

 

-Sûr ? chuchota encore une fois Harry dans son oreille.

 

Louis hocha la tête, gardant ses paupières serrées, tendu, mais plus impatient qu'effrayé. Il sentit le sexe de Harry effleurer son entrée, et il inspira.

 

Harry alla si lentement, apparemment effrayé à l'idée de le brusquer, qu'il ne facilita pas tellement les choses, au final. Louis aurait sans doute eu moins mal s'il l'avait fait d'un coup, mais c'était ce que c'était. C'était eux. Louis n'aurait rien changé. Même si la sensation d'écartèlement et la douleur dans son bas-ventre commencèrent par le déchirer un peu de l'intérieur. Harry ne cessait de lui parler, de l'encourager, de l'embrasser, mais bordel, cela faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et Harry les essuya avec ses pouces. Louis se força à respirer. Harry resta immobile un long moment, alors que cela devait être assez insupportable pour lui, pour lui laisser un moment d'adaptation, glissant un doigt dans sa bouche pour le distraire. Louis le suça tout en tentant de contrôler un peu sa respiration désordonnée. Et peu à peu, la sensation désagréable s'estompa.

 

-Haz, je pense que tu peux -bouger, grogna-t-il.

 

Harry s'exécuta, toujours avec lenteur. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre le dos de Louis, l'enveloppant complètement de son corps. Louis se sentait dans l'endroit le plus sauf au monde. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement tremblant. Son corps vibrait déjà de plaisir, au-dessus de Louis.

 

-Putain, Louis-

 

-Je t'aime, laissa échapper le jeune homme.

 

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, tellement. Et tu me laisses être...  _A l'intérieur de toi_ , haleta Harry. Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi fort.

 

La réalisation frappa Louis comme un cheval en plein galop, et une chaleur pulsa à travers ses membres. Harry était... en lui. Ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Le plaisir de Louis découla d'abord de ce simple fait, qui parvenait à lui faire oublier la douleur. Puis Harry bougea encore, et au bout d'un moment, le plaisir devint beaucoup plus concret, reléguant l'inconfort à un plan très lointain. Harry changea d'angle et toucha quelque chose en lui qui fit exploser des millions de cristaux chauffés à blanc dans son bas-ventre. Louis eut un spasme violent. Il hoqueta, ses mains se crispant sur le lit.

 

- _Harry._

 

-Ouais ? J'y suis ? fit Harry dans son oreille, accélérant un peu le rythme.

 

Louis gémit bruyamment en guise de réponse, laissant sa tête soudain trop lourde retomber entre ses coudes, tandis que Harry se mouvait en lui et pressait toujours au même endroit, lui arrachant bientôt des cris.

 

-Louis... Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps... Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi- je suis désolé, je suis si proche-

 

Louis secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave, et serra les draps dans ses poings, ses jointures en devenant blanches, alors que le rythme des coups de hanches de Harry se faisait plus erratique.

 

Harry glissa une main sous son corps pour le caresser en même temps, et Louis sentit la jouissance se rapprocher à toute vitesse pour lui aussi. Harry lui tira sur les cheveux pour qu'il tourne la tête et qu'ils puissent échanger un baiser fervent. Puis il s'immobilisa, lui mordit l'épaule, et Louis le sentit jouir, longtemps. En lui. C'était... intense. Malgré la force de son orgasme qui devait le laisser complètement vidé, Harry continua de le masturber jusqu'à ce que Louis se libère aussi dans un geignement. Celui-ci était quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Il le retourna littéralement de l'intérieur, et la pièce se remit à tourner, mais ce n'était plus doux. C'était complètement frénétique. Ses bras lâchèrent et il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le lit, sa joue brûlante collée à la couverture, et Harry le suivit dans sa chute, allongé sur lui. Il pesait un peu, et il ne s'était toujours pas retiré, mais Louis lia leurs mains sur le matelas, ferma les yeux, et se dit qu'il pourrait probablement rester comme cela pour le reste de leur existence.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Harry annonça à Andy et ses parents qu'il regrettait, mais qu'il ne pourrait épouser la jeune fille ; Louis révéla à Manon que son père l'avait renié, et que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se serait jamais marié avec elle. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ArrêtezdevousmentirHarrytops
> 
> Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? ça va :) ? 
> 
> Passons aux choses sérieuses : 
> 
> -Déjà, un truc que j'ai oublié de dire avant, et ça va peut être vous paraître ridicule mais j'y tiens : évidemment, vu qu'on est au 18e siècle, Louis et Harry ne se protègent pas pendant leurs rapports sexuels. Mais vous, vous vivez au 21e, la contraception vous est accessible, alors attention à vous :p
> 
> -Ensuite, l'histoire se déroule pour l'instant dans les colonies américaines, et il se trouve que se posent plusieurs questions historiques dans la période sur lesquelles j'ai choisi de ne pas m'attarder, puisque mon propos se situe ailleurs, et je préfère vous le dire pour que vos poils d'historiens ne se hérissent pas trop :  
> * L'esclavage  
> * La révolution américaine (allez allez on retrouve la date d'indépendance :p)  
> * Les Indiens  
> Le moins crédible, je pense, c'est le fait que je ne parle pas vraiment de l'indépendance. Ce sera vaguement cité, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'impliquer mes personnages là-dedans, donc imaginez que la révolte gronde et voilà. La question des Noirs me gêne vraiment. Comme vous le voyez, Louis est perturbé par leur sort, mais ça ne va pas les préoccuper plus que ça. Moralement, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'ignorer cela dans un récit qui se veut "historique", mais je ne suis pas là pour écrire un roman engagé non plus :S Je ne cautionne évidemment pas toutes les atrocités commises sur les esclaves, mais personne ne se lancera dans un mouvement de libération dans ma fiction... Ce ne serait pas réaliste, et l'histoire se situe ailleurs. Mais je tenais à dire que je m'étais réellement posée le problème. C'est un peu pareil pour les Natives, mais vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre ^^
> 
> -Les mauvaises nouvelles : pour être honnête, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, en ce moment... Je dois faire passer mes études en priorité et je n'ai vraiment plus la possibilité de faire aussi la fiction en même temps... J'aimerais vraiment écrire à la place d'apprendre l'ancien français, mais je ne peux pas. Ce qui veut dire que je ne sais pas vraiment quand le prochain chapitre arrivera :( Si je peux, j'essayerai de poster pendant les vacances de Noel. Mais pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je préfère dire qu'il est très peu probable qu'il arrive avant fin janvier, moment auquel je pourrais normalement reprendre normalement l'écriture. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne vous ai pas laissé sur un suspens insoutenable exprès (au début j'avais prévu de couper sur le baiser avec Manon mdr), et ce chapitre est immensément long (pour la plupart des autres fictions ça fait environ 6 chapitres, ça, haha), j'espère m'être un peu rattrapée ainsi <3 J'espère de tout coeur que vous n'oublierez pas Lost Stars pendant cette petite pause forcée et que je vous retrouverai tous d'ici quelques semaines !
> 
> PS : je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient l'apparition de Zayn dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera pour le prochain. Lui et Niall n'ont pas un rôle très important en volume de texte, ils sont cruciaux pour Louis et Harry mais ils ne seront pas beaucoup présents... Désolée ^^"
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :) xx
> 
> Merci de vos encouragements, de vos compliments, de vos réactions, vous me faites tellement plaisir à chaque fois !! N'hésitez pas à continuer à réagir sur le hashtag et à me twitter directement, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à vous lamenter ou vous extasier (si j'arrive à faire s'extasier haha) sur telle ou telle scène, c'est trop mignon <3 
> 
> Au plus vite possible ! 
> 
> Portez-vous bien <3


	4. AMERIQUE : Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de la fin du chapitre 3 (parce que ça fait longtemps) :  
> Tout allait bien en Amérique jusqu'à ce que deux charmantes jeunes femmes jettent leur dévolu sur Harry et Louis et réussissent -presque- à les séparer, Harry n'osant pas refuser clairement la proposition d'Andy de peur d'apparaître suspect aux yeux d'une société décidément pas si libre qu'elle se prétend. Ajoutez à ça la présence insistante de William, désespérément attiré par Harry et détestant Louis de toutes ses forces, et vous comprendrez bien pourquoi les nerfs du fraîchement nommé Tomlinson, qui n'a jamais eu une immense confiance en lui, finissent par lâcher. Louis embrasse Manon au bal de l'hôtel de ville dans une tentative un peu pathétique de faire réagir Harry, ce qui marche au-delà de ses espérances, et qui les mène droit dans leur lit où ils inversent les rôles pour la première fois et scellent une bonne fois pour toutes leur amour, qu'ils déclarent être assez. Mais il est tout de même possible que leur décision ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde... Et ça, les enfants, c'est un sacré euphémisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose, merci, merci, merci d'avoir été si patients. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des lecteurs si adorables, mais sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissante de ne m'avoir mise aucune pression et de m'avoir toujours encouragée à prendre mon temps pour écrire ! :) 
> 
> Ensuite, sachez que ce chapitre est assez dur... Désolée, c'était prévu depuis le début :( Je considère vous avoir prévenus dans les tags et les notes du chapitre 1 que le "explicit" ne référait pas seulement au sexe mais aussi à des événements violents, tragiques, que je décrirais dans la fiction, mais c'est vraiment dans ce chapitre que je pense que ça pourrait choquer. Ce n'est pas mon but, mais ça pourrait. En fait, au départ, je ne pensais pas que les rebondissements malheureux seraient si développés, puisque je pensais faire de cette histoire un OS (lol lol ok ouais je voulais faire un OS avec ça, je nageais dans l'illusion). Au final, ils le sont beaucoup haha. Attention à vous, quoi. Donc je remets :  
> /!/ Avertissements /!/ : intolérance, harcèlement, violence psychologique, violence physique (sur les deux et par les deux), combats, sang, mort de personnages secondaires  
> (Bref, risque de larmes. Je décline toute responsabilité). 
> 
> Mais le point positif, c'est qu'il ne sera plus jamais question de séparation potentielle entre Louis et Harry. Tout ce qu'ils traversent de pas cool, ils le traversent ensemble :) (non ce smiley n'est pas sadique) 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !
> 
> J'ai carrément pompé un rebondissement de ce chapitre dans "Pirates des Caraibes" 1 (chacun ses références d'accord), donc tous les crédits reviennent à ceux qui ont écrit le scénario (et aussi à Johnny Depp pour son interprétation parce que Zayn ressemble à Jack Sparrow dans ma tête, pour de vrai). 
> 
> Enfin, je me suis tapée un petit délire anachronique en citant les trois premières chansons de The Resistance de Muse, mais ce n'est en fait pas un délire puisqu'elles m'ont inspirée et ont un lien très fort avec l'intrigue, donc je vous conseille d'écouter et de lire les paroles :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D (ou devrais-je dire bon courage...?)

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

_« They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious »_

 

Muse, “Uprising”

 

 

Avalon, New Jersey, octobre 1772

 

 

Pendant quelques semaines, Harry se sentit comme au sommet du monde.

 

Avalon se teintait des couleurs de l'automne, et c'était beau. Louis avait tout de suite décrété que c'était sa saison préférée, là, en Amérique. Harry avait fait la moue. Préférait-il vraiment les ciels orange et les arbres dépouillés au bleu et au vert qui illuminaient la mer et la forêt, l'été et le printemps ? Bleu et vert...  _Comme le symbole de leur couple_ , avait-il lourdement impliqué. Louis avait ri et lancé tendrement :  _« Tu veux juste que je te fasse un compliment sur tes yeux. »_  Et il avait maintenu que pour lui, l'automne était spécial.

 

Lorsqu’ils s'étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit ce soir-là, Louis s'était rattrapé en dissertant entre deux respirations bruyantes sur le vert des yeux de Harry, tout du long, leurs regards ne se décollant pas une seconde. Harry s'était dit qu'il devrait émettre des plaintes ridicules du genre plus souvent.

 

L'esprit de Harry ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nuit où Louis l'avait laissé être en lui. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait -et il y pensait plus souvent qu'il était sans doute raisonnable de le faire-, le sang lui montait aux joues, une rougeur insistante se répandant sur sa peau, et son organisme s'embrasait rien qu'à l'idée de s'enfouir dans le corps de son amant. Ils l'avaient refait deux fois depuis la première nuit, et le monde se fendillait autour d'eux à chaque fois, s'accélérait et se ralentissait tout à la fois, l'espace s'effaçait pour se réduire à leurs deux corps entrelacés et brûlants, et les projetait loin de tout ce qui pouvait bien continuer de se passer autour, dehors, ailleurs, les laissant haletants et bouleversés et complètement épuisés.

 

Harry prenait autant de plaisir dans l'autre sens, c'était juste que - Louis avait toujours été celui qui prenait plus facilement les choses en main, en un sens, dans leur relation. C'était lui qui avait initié leur rapprochement, lui qui l'avait suivi, lui qui l'avait sauvé. Il était plus fort ; il avait été moulé pour diriger et prendre des décisions, il avait grandi en pensant confusément qu'un jour, il  _pourrait ;_  bien plus que Harry, qui s'était habitué à s'aplatir, à laisser son existence voguer sur des chemins dominés par d'autres, au vu des situations dans lesquelles la vie et son statut social l'avaient projeté. Cette répartition lui convenait parfaitement, mais sentir Louis trembler sous lui, saisir sa main à l'aveugle et y enfoncer ses ongles au rythme de ses hanches, lui rappelait que lui aussi pouvait être vulnérable, s'abandonner complètement à ses décisions ; et l'instinct protecteur qui lui sautait parfois au visage n'était jamais, jamais aussi dévastateur que dans ces moments-là. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec quand Louis était malade, ou bouleversé par quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la même intensité. Ce n'était même pas le même plan d'émotions.

 

C'était soudain avoir tout pouvoir sur lui, le pouvoir de le blesser, le pouvoir de le ruiner, c'était le posséder, et ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que passer doucement ses doigts sur les contours de sa mâchoire, laisser traîner ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, et l'aimer de toutes ses forces, pendant quelques instants de proximité indescriptibles. C'était un pont. Un pont entre les pulsions physiques les plus primaires et le lien spirituel le plus éclatant.

 

Harry faisait l'amour à Louis avec tout son être.

 

*

 

En général, quand il n'était pas aveuglé par l'innocence ou par l'amour, Harry était assez intelligent pour prévoir les réactions prévisibles des gens. En fait, sans vouloir se montrer trop arrogant, il était même assez intelligent pour prévoir des réactions qui n'étaient  _pas_ prévisibles.

 

Alors, juste comme la proposition de mariage, il avait vu venir son renvoi comme la suite logique des derniers événements, gros comme l'ouragan qu'ils avaient essuyé quelques mois auparavant.

 

Harry était aussi assez intelligent pour avoir intégré, à force d'expériences, les maximes de base de la vie d'un jeune homme libre et indépendant. _« Assumer les conséquences de ses actes »_  faisait définitivement partie de ce genre de phrases qui évitaient de s'apitoyer sur soi-même quand ce n'était pas justifié, permettaient de reconnaître ses torts et ses erreurs, et d'aller de l'avant, dans le meilleur des cas.

 

Il fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. C'était une vérité.

 

Depuis le début de la conversation, et même depuis que le père d'Andy lui avait lancé ce regard qu'il réservait aux insectes qu'il écrasait parfois sous sa semelle, dans le salon, Harry se répétait cette sentence, qui prenait, à ce moment pour lui, plus l'apparence d'un couperet froid que celle d'un conseil bienveillant. Il se la répétait non pour se blâmer, mais pour se donner du courage, en un sens. Pour se rappeler que Louis valait tout, que le choisir était le seul choix qui le garderait en vie. Il se la répétait comme un écho rouillé dans son esprit, comme un réflexe, comme la respiration qu'on ne pense jamais à prendre, mais que l’on prend quand même.

 

Mais une autre partie de lui-même se questionnait, et le réflexe devenait douloureux. Il se demandait pourquoi les conséquences devaient nécessairement être celles-ci. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des conséquences négatives parce qu'il avait choisi d'aimer la personne qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi ses choix comportaient-ils toujours leur part d'ombre ? Y avait-il des gens qui pouvaient emprunter une route sans sacrifier tout le reste de leur vie à chaque fois ? Ou tout le monde abandonnait-il régulièrement tout pour une seule chose, comme lui ? L'amour, contre tout le reste de sa vie ? A chaque fois ? Vraiment ?

 

Comment la vérité pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle avec ceux qui la défendaient ?

 

Mais il relégua ces pensées tout au fond de lui-même, sans pouvoir toutefois empêcher l'amertume d'emplir sa bouche, alors que la voix d'Andy se chargeait d'embarras.

 

-Vous comprenez, Harry, ce ne serait pas convenable. Deux jeunes gens célibataires, en tête à tête...

 

Pour ne pas accabler la jeune fille, Harry nota qu'elle avait vraiment l'air gênée. Elle avait tenu à s'expliquer elle-même auprès de Harry, bien que ses parents lui aient déjà signifié qu'ils se passeraient désormais de ses cours, avant même qu'ils n'entament ce qui s'était révélée être, donc, leur dernière leçon.

 

-Je veux dire, nous pensions...

 

Sa phrase se noya dans un murmure incompréhensible. Oui, ils pensaient. Harry avait bien compris cela. Il avait juste surestimé leur capacité à lui pardonner de ne pas être ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

 

Andy lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

 

-Nous aurions probablement arrêté les cours bientôt de toute façon, pas vrai ? J'ai déjà beaucoup appris...

 

Harry se décida à ouvrir la bouche, quoique la partie vengeresse et furieuse de son être -qui ne ressortait pourtant pas très souvent, à moins qu'on s'en prenne à Louis- ait envie de la laisser s'embourber encore un peu.

 

-Je comprends, Andy, soupira-t-il.

 

Non, non,  _non_ , il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas accepter de comprendre, il ne voulait pas être immolé sur l'autel de la déception et d'une morale injuste. La jeune fille se détendit légèrement.

 

-Je suis navrée.

 

-Moi aussi.

 

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, Andy lui attrapa le bras et chuchota :

 

-Vous manquerez à Jared.

 

En sentant son cœur se crisper à la pensée du bébé endormi dans la pièce voisine, qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus qu'à distance, dans la rue, et qu'il ne tiendrait plus dans ses bras, Harry comprit enfin ce que Louis avait voulu dire, à propos de désirs dont il n'avait pas forcément conscience, mais qui pèseraient un jour dans la balance.

 

La perte révélait toujours l'attachement, de toute façon.

 

*

 

Harry se concentrait sur la main de Louis dans ses cheveux pour ne pas laisser paraître à quel point il était affecté par ce qui s'était passé avec Andy et ses parents, mais il ne réussit pas à dissimuler sa contrariété très longtemps, rendant soudain les armes et s'enfouissant dans les bras de Louis, allongé dans leur lit, les paupières serrées, la tête posée contre son torse nu, les couvertures rabattues sur eux.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis l'attrapa par le cou pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder.

 

-C'est complètement normal, Harry. Tu appréciais Andy, tu aimais lui faire cours, et tu as été congédié comme un malpropre alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Je serais étonné que ça ne te fasse rien du tout.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur son nez. Il était resté étonnamment calme quand Harry lui avait raconté, alors que c'était tout à fait le genre de circonstances susceptibles de le mettre dans une colère noire et de lui faire envoyer tous les objets de la pièce à sa hauteur par terre. C'était son tempérament. Mais depuis quelque temps, il faisait des efforts pour contrôler ses nerfs -cela avait probablement un rapport avec la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti face à la dernière conséquence de ses accès de rage, c'est-à-dire embrasser quelqu'un qui n'était pas Harry, ce qui avait été pardonné, mais pas oublié. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'y était attendu. Harry s'y attendait. Mais il en souffrait quand même.

 

-Je suppose. C'est juste que... C'est la troisième fois que je me fais renvoyer comme ça à cause de mes préférences, tu sais ? J'ai arrêté les cours à la cour pour satisfaire le roi à la place, ton père a voulu m'éloigner de toi, et maintenant, juste parce que je ne me plie pas au moule, parce que je ne veux pas épouser une fille avec qui je serais malheureux... Je suis puni parce que j'aime. Ça sonne tellement... Comment les gens peuvent-ils penser agir comme ça conformément au bien ?

 

Louis resta silencieux, et Harry tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, la glissant dans sa nuque pour ébouriffer les cheveux tout doux qui se trouvaient là. Ce contact l'apaisa.

 

-Mais je ne regrette rien. Si c'est ce que je récolte pour avoir affirmé ce que je veux... Tant pis. Je n'allais pas épouser Andy. Je suis avec toi. Je ne veux pas me partager. Je te veux entièrement. Donc ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre choix, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

 

Louis se crispa légèrement et leva un regard grave vers lui.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies cette impression. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'as pas le choix... Jamais.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Encore ? Encore ces insécurités qui poussaient Louis à toujours le repousser, à toujours vouloir lui laisser une porte de sortie ?

 

-Je voulais dire que je n'avais pas le choix parce que je mourrais si je devais être privé de toi.

 

Renoncer à Louis pour se plier aux exigences de la société, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire au moment de leur rencontre, quand il avait vainement tenté de se retenir de sombrer dans son attirance, quand Louis était encore futur duc de Cleveland, et lui ancien amant en disgrâce du roi. Deux ans après, de l'autre côté de l'océan, après s'être construits de leurs propres mains une nouvelle existence, cette possibilité n'en était plus une. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il ne l'avait plus jamais envisagée. C'était une lutte perdue d'avance contre lui-même, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mener. Ce n'était plus d'actualité. L'idée de prendre une femme pour les apparences l'avait bien effleuré, mais comme il l'avait répété encore et _encore_ à Louis, il ne l'avait jamais considérée très sérieusement. Il ne pourrait plus. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

Honnêtement, il pensait vraiment que Louis l'avait enfin intégré, mais visiblement, le sujet était toujours sensible.

 

-Tu survivrais très bien, sans moi. Ne sois pas si dramatique.

 

-Et toi, cesse de dire des choses ridicules, et aime-moi, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux et en tirant Louis à lui.

 

Une ombre de sourire flotta sur le visage du jeune noble.

 

-Comme si ce n'était pas ce que je faisais chaque seconde de ma pauvre vie, souffla-t-il, et Harry l'enroula dans ses bras pour le renverser sous lui et l'embrasser.

 

Le goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche depuis la discussion avec Andy s'estompa.

 

#

 

Après ce qui était arrivé à Harry avec Andy et sa famille, Louis avait pensé que les Hastings lui feraient à peu près la même chose. Il était retourné à la plantation avec appréhension, mais rien ne changea. Bien sûr, les nobles avaient cessé de lui parler et de rechercher sa compagnie. Ce qui ne lui manquait absolument pas. Mais il avait gardé son travail.

 

Manon n'était pas assez mesquine pour le faire renvoyer parce qu'il l'avait repoussée (ce qu'il aurait sans doute mérité, pour être franc) ; mais il aurait dû savoir que la blessure qu'il avait infligée à sa fierté (et peut-être à son cœur) finirait par exiger ne serait-ce qu'une once de vengeance. Et ils étaient si semblables qu'il aurait aussi dû savoir qu'elle n'aurait aucune peine à frapper là où cela ferait mal.

 

Elle ne le regarda même pas, ce jour-là.

 

En fait, elle ne le regardait plus depuis longtemps. Elle passait à cheval le long des champs de coton, vérifiant le travail, parlant aux intendants, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et ne tournait plus jamais les yeux vers lui, jouant l'insensible -ou l'étant vraiment devenue.

 

Manon ne le regarda pas, mais elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, près de l'endroit où Louis travaillait, ce qui le fit relever les yeux de son ouvrage, et elle appela l'intendant le plus proche d'un ton sec.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle lui marmonna à l'oreille, mais il comprit assez vite ce qu'avait dû être la nature de l'ordre.

 

L'intendant approcha son cheval de lui, et leva son fouet si vite que Louis n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement.

 

Le fouet claqua dans les airs, et le premier coup atteignit son épaule, la lanière mordant en même temps un coin de son cou, et vibra dans tout son torse. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même sous l'impact. Ses voisins le fixaient ; il sentait tous les regards posés sur lui. C'était inhabituel. Il n'avait jamais pris de coup de fouet depuis qu'il était à la plantation. Seuls les esclaves y avaient droit, en général. Les travailleurs libres jugés inefficaces étaient renvoyés, c'était tout.

 

Manon avait fait cela pour l'humilier. Oh, elle l'avait bien cerné.

 

Louis fut soudain projeté en arrière, lorsque son père le battait avec sa canne, à Cleveland. Il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser traiter de la sorte, et voilà qu'il était brutalement rabaissé à ce à quoi il avait cru échapper pour toujours. Et en public, non dans l'espace fermé du salon familial.

 

La brûlure du second coup de fouet, cinglant, qui tomba juste entre ses omoplates, n'était pas aussi douloureuse que celle qui se répandait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux pour atténuer le sentiment de honte qui lui retournait les entrailles.

 

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'émit plus un son. Que pouvait-il faire ? Protester ? Il n'avait aucun droit de le faire. Et personne ne le défendrait. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui prenait un coup. Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à la fille Hastings de le voir supplier.

 

Le troisième coup lui laissa une balafre sanglante sur la joue, envoyant sa tête valser sur le côté, et marquant violemment sa peau. Louis porta la main à son visage et sentit le sang dégouliner jusqu'à son cou. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de sentir la douleur exploser dans son épaule et son dos.

 

-Retournez au travail, cracha finalement l'intendant en abaissant son fouet et en jetant un regard autour de lui, où le ramassage semblait s'être suspendu, tout le monde profitant du spectacle de ce Blanc arrogant, autrefois privilégié, et brusquement traité comme tous les autres - comme un animal. Retournez au travail !

 

Avant de repartir, il s'adressa directement à Louis :

 

-Toi aussi, et avec un peu plus de zèle.

 

Louis se redressa en tremblant, grimaçant en sentant un élancement aigu là où la lanière l'avait touché. Il passa sa main sur son épaule. L'intendant avait frappé tellement fort que le fouet avait traversé ses vêtements, et sa peau était à vif, craquelée. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration, besoin de s'asseoir, besoin de passer de l'eau sur ses plaies, besoin d'essuyer le sang sur sa joue, besoin de hurler, besoin de casser quelque chose, et besoin de pleurer dans les bras de Harry.

 

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que continuer à travailler. Il devait se reprendre et montrer qu'il en fallait plus pour l'abattre.

 

L'après-midi allait être longue.

 

Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Manon, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, faire demi-tour avec son cheval, galopant vers le château - un vague sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 

*

 

Quand il rentra à Avalon, il pouvait sentir la plaie de son épaule suinter à travers son manteau. Il n'avait pas pu se soigner. Sa joue devait être couverte de sang séché, mais il savait que ce n'était que superficiel. Cependant, il avait sous-estimé l'effet que la vision pourrait produire sur d'éventuels spectateurs, parce quand il arriva à portée de la lumière de la bougie, dans leur salon, Harry releva la tête vers lui, assis à la table où il lisait – encore un roman français pornographique de Crébillon (Harry protestait et disait que ce n'était pas pornographique mais seulement érotique et très philosophique, mais Louis n'était pas dupe de la rougeur qui se peignait parfois sur son visage plongé dans les pages). Il faillit tomber de sa chaise, écarquillant les yeux.

 

Louis le laissa l'écraser contre lui, malgré son dos en sang, et respira son odeur, mais refusa de raconter comment il s'était blessé. Harry n'était pas idiot ; il savait reconnaître un coup de fouet, et il savait comment fonctionnaient les plantations, mais il continuait de presser Louis de questions, évidemment ; parce que cela n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'il rentre dans un tel état. Louis n'avait pas envie d'en parler ; l'humiliation était encore trop acide. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en refusant de croiser son regard. Harry finit par abandonner et l'aida à se déshabiller.

 

-Alors, de quoi ça a l'air ? demanda Louis en essayant de prendre un ton plaisantin.

 

Harry fixa son épaule pendant une bonne minute, puis il lâcha :

 

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher William.

 

Louis hoqueta, se retournant vers son amant.

 

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce sale rat me voit comme ça !

 

Harry eut l'air vaguement amusé.

 

-Sale rat ?

 

-C'est comme ça que je l'appelle... Dans ma tête, marmonna Louis.

 

-Ecoute, il est médecin.

 

-Non.

 

-Comment ça, non ? Si, il est médecin.

 

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

 

-Mais-

 

-Harry. S'il te plaît. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver avec la personne que je hais le plus au monde, là, tout de suite ? C'est déjà assez dur de – de me montrer si pathétique, à, à toi.

 

Harry tiqua mais ne releva pas, et Louis en fut soulagé, en un sens.

 

-Il est médecin.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin !

 

-Tu as l'épaule lacérée.

 

-Tant pis. Ça guérira tout seul.

 

-Et si ça s'infecte ?

 

Louis savait qu'il faisait l'enfant, mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas la force de supporter William ce soir.

 

-M'en fiche. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il refusera de me soigner. Il serait trop content de me voir crever pour pouvoir te récupérer.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Bon, mon amour, je suis trop fatigué pour batailler. On verra demain.

 

Louis eut un sourire, et quand il regarda Harry, il vit que celui-ci souriait aussi. Il effleura la coupure de son visage avec son pouce, Louis grimaça, et quelque chose comme de la colère traversa les yeux de son amant. Harry retira sa main et se leva.

 

-Je vais chercher de l'eau. Notre seau est vide.

 

Louis nettoya son visage pendant que Harry s'occupait de son épaule et de son dos. Il lui fit un bandage de fortune avec des linges. Les plaies le brûlaient toujours, mais elles avaient l'air en voie de cicatriser proprement -ce qui était un miracle vu comme il s'était tué à la tâche et avait laissé la sueur et la crasse dégouliner dessus, sans y toucher de toute la journée.

 

Son ego, lui, n'était pas prêt de cicatriser. Mais Harry l'aida à se coucher dans une position qui n'appuyait pas trop sur les coupures, passa un bras rassurant autour de sa taille, et entreprit d'embrasser chacun de ses doigts, un par un, et lorsque le sommeil l'emporta, Louis ne pensait plus du tout au cuir du fouet s'abattant sur lui, et aux ombres de son passé qu'il avait ramenées avec lui.

 

*

 

Le vide se fit peu à peu autour d'eux, et ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

 

Mais Avalon changeait ; et avec elle, l'attitude de ses habitants envers eux.

 

La ville s'était énormément agrandie depuis leur arrivée, modernisée, enrichie, les activités économiques se multipliant et rayonnant grâce à son accès à la mer. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas meilleur lieu de vie à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde. Les colons qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte sur le moment retournaient s'y installer plus tard, et Harry et lui virent revenir des passagers qu'ils avaient connus sur le _King George_ et qui avaient voulu tenter leur chance plus au Nord, avant de réaliser que l'existence y était trop sauvage pour eux -souvent au prix de la vie plusieurs membres de leur famille, avalés par la dureté des terres américaines. Peu à peu, les maisons abandonnées remplies de cadavres qu'on avait proposées à Harry et lui à leur arrivée se retrouvèrent de nouveau toutes occupées. On construisait, maintenant. Leur maison s'était retrouvée située dans l’une des rues les plus animées, quasiment une création ex-nihilo, entourée de bâtiments fraîchement construits, qui mordaient même sur le bois derrière chez eux. Ce n'était plus la tranquillité parfaite qu'ils avaient connue, même si cela restait supportable. Avalon attirait aussi beaucoup de pionniers qui avaient fait fortune autre part et voulaient profiter de la situation idéale de la ville pour étendre leur commerce.

 

Ces nouveaux bourgeois, Louis avait appris à s'en méfier.

 

Certains avaient ces...  _idées_. Les mots  _« représentation »_ ,  _« liberté »_ , voire parfois  _« indépendance »_  se chuchotaient de plus en plus dans les rues d'Avalon. Mais ce n'était pas cela, le problème, pour Louis. A vrai dire, il ne saisissait pas très bien les enjeux des colonies, et avait tendance à s'intéresser uniquement à ce qui le touchait personnellement. Et ce qui le touchait personnellement, c'était que ces gens, ces hommes, surtout, évidemment, clamaient vouloir purifier le Nouveau Monde, comme ils disaient. Ils voulaient un nouveau départ sur une terre vierge et innocente -ce que Louis trouvait particulièrement ironique sachant que la moitié des immigrants étaient des criminels venus purger leur peine-, et tout le monde était invité à y participer, à condition de passer par un nouveau baptême. De respecter leurs valeurs. Les valeurs dictées par les puissants, les riches et les intellectuels, par ceux qui bâtissaient un nouvel Etat, un meilleur Etat, à partir de simples dépendances anglaises. La règle était simple : tout le monde pouvait y être libre et heureux... A condition d'être blanc -bien sûr- et respectable.  _Respectable_. Louis ne savait pas grand chose de ce qui se tramait dans la vie politique, mais il pouvait quand même affirmer que le pays se construisait sur l'hypocrisie la plus totale.

 

Harry et Louis n'avaient pas de problèmes avec la couleur de peau. La respectabilité, en revanche, c'était une autre affaire. Ils avaient tous les deux refusé d'épouser un bon parti ; ils vivaient ensemble et ne se quittaient pas ; ils habitaient une maison soi-disant maudite. Les rumeurs qui couraient déjà sur eux avant s'étaient amplifiées, envenimées par les plaintes des parents d'Andy qui ne perdaient visiblement pas une occasion de faire passer Harry pour un menteur, et les spéculations sur ce qui s'était passé au bal entre Louis et Manon Hastings, et bientôt, ils purent compter les amis qui leur restaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

 

Samuel Peterson fut le premier à les accuser clairement d'homosexualité.

 

Toute la ville le pensait sans doute déjà, mais c'était autre chose de prononcer le mot. Le mot qui pesait si lourdement dans les regards qu'on leur lançait et dans les murmures qui couraient après leur passage.

 

Bien sûr, Samuel Peterson ne le prononça pas directement devant eux. Mais William était là, quand il lui échappa ; il l'avait rapporté à Harry, qui l'avait dit à Louis.

 

Louis n'en avait pas tellement été surpris. Il avait détesté Peterson depuis le début, et pas seulement parce que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, celui-ci l'avait bousculé et failli l'envoyer par terre dans la boue, sans une excuse, grognant simplement un  _« faites attention à où vous allez »_.

 

Samuel Peterson était comme une maladie contagieuse et puante. Il se promenait dans un lieu autrefois accueillant, avec son crâne à moitié chauve, son ventre gras et sa bourse pleine, et l'infectait de ses remarques insidieuses et de toutes les transformations qu'il croyait pouvoir se permettre d'entreprendre. Il se prenait pour le plus haut notable de la région, alors qu'il n'avait rien d'une lumière, et disait vouloir reprendre la ville en main. Ce qui incluait de la débarrasser de ses éléments néfastes, dans son esprit.

 

Et son regard vitreux était tourné vers Harry et lui. Les  _« sodomites »_.

 

Louis aurait bien dit qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, mais Peterson était en train de racheter toute la ville, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

 

Peterson avait décidé d'ouvrir une seconde taverne, concurrente à celle qui était maintenant tenue par un des amis que Louis s'était fait dans la cale du _King George_ , qu'il considérait remplie de  _« vermines »_  et qu'il appelait devant tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter  _« un lieu de perdition »_. Louis n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Au contraire, les tenanciers se faisaient un devoir d'écrémer leurs clients et n'acceptaient pas la prostitution dans leurs murs. Louis allait y jouer aux cartes depuis leur arrivée, et il y avait toujours eu une ambiance bon enfant. C'était seulement depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement de Peterson que son ami était obligé d'accepter plus de monde, parce qu'il perdait trop de clients et qu'il avait besoin de faire marcher son affaire.

 

Louis soupçonnait fortement Peterson de le désigner indirectement en prétendant que l'auberge était mal famée, et il avait fini par demander à son ami s'il voulait qu'il arrête de venir, pour endiguer le naufrage de son commerce. Celui-ci avait protesté, disant qu'il avait été un de ses premiers clients, que c'était grâce à l'argent qu'il avait gagné contre lui aux cartes qu'il avait pu reprendre la taverne, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en aller. Louis avait soupiré et avait juste dit :  _« Est-ce que tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose à la réputation de l'auberge, si je n'étais plus là ? »_. Son ami n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre ; ce qu'il pensait se lisait sur son visage. Louis avait arrêté de venir.

 

Il aurait bien aimé faire un tour à la taverne de Peterson, par pure provocation, mais il doutait qu'il y soit le bienvenu ; cela pourrait sans doute dégénérer, et Harry l'avait supplié de faire profil bas, sur les conseils de William-le-sale-rat, qui leur disait de  _« se faire oublier »_.

 

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 

#

 

Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien comment l'idée était venue dans la discussion, mais pour essayer de se faire un peu mieux voir du reste de la ville, Louis et lui avaient décidé de recommencer à aller à la messe. Harry n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis ses seize ans, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la foi, trop écœuré par les horreurs auxquelles il avait pu assister dans sa vie et qu'aucune puissance supérieure n'avait daigné faire cesser. Louis avait bien été forcé de s'y rendre avec sa famille, à Cleveland, mais l'influence de sa mère et la folie mystique de son père l'avaient très vite éloigné de Dieu. En fait, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre,  _tout_ les éloignait de la religion. A commencer par le fait que la chose la plus importante de leur vie, autrement dit leur relation, soit considérée comme un crime méritant la mort dans les écritures. Ils n'avaient même pas _pensé_  à aller à l'église depuis qu'ils étaient en Amérique. Cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs habitudes. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Honnêtement, c'était plus facile de ne pas croire et de vivre tranquillement, plutôt qu'être croyant et être persuadé qu'ils allaient rôtir en enfer sitôt leur dernier heure venue, et que Dieu les poursuivait de sa colère. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser, et ils n'y pensaient pas. Jusqu'à maintenant.

 

Les colonies anglaises accueillaient des gens de toutes sortes de confessions ; on ne pouvait pas vraiment être blâmé si on n'était pas protestant. Par contre, mieux valait avoir une confession, quelle qu'elle soit. On avait beau parler de  _« laïcité »_ , dans les cercles intellectuels américains, l'athéisme ne faisait pas encore tellement bon genre. Il faisait même mauvais genre, et Louis et Harry commençaient à cumuler les signes de mauvaise réputation, aux yeux de la masse du peuple, en tout cas -Harry espérait qu'il y avait quand même des gens plus sensés comme William pour penser que ne pas s'investir dans la religion ne faisait pas d'eux des créatures du diable... Et que se montrer très religieux ne faisait pas des autres de bonnes personnes. Mais ils avaient appris que c'était un des reproches qu'on leur faisait, une des raisons pour laquelle on les trouvait « suspects ».

 

Alors ils s'étaient résignés à se rendre à la petite église anglicane le dimanche, histoire de faire acte de présence. Ils eurent beau s'asseoir tout au fond, ils se firent sévèrement dévisager, la première fois. Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise, à devenir le centre de l'attention comme cela. Cela lui rappelait l'attitude des courtisans dans les corridors du palais de Buckingham. Mais au bout de quelques messes, ils cessèrent d'attirer tous les regards, et Harry se détendit un peu. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils faisaient servait vraiment à quelque chose, et il s'ennuyait à mourir pendant le service (mais pas autant que Louis qui piquait parfois du nez, épuisé par son travail à la plantation), mais au moins, il avait l'impression de réagir, d'essayer d'améliorer leur situation.

 

C'était mieux que rester chez eux les bras croisés à regarder la moitié de la ville souhaiter leur départ -ou pire, leur mort.

 

*

 

C'était un dimanche de décembre, peu de temps avant l'anniversaire de Louis (et, accessoirement, Noël, mais ce n'était pas comme si la fête avait une quelconque importance comparée à la naissance de celui qu'il aimait). Il faisait froid, dans l'église en bois. Les activités de la plantation s'étaient arrêtées pour l'hiver, et Louis ne pensait pas qu'il serait réengagé au printemps. Il n'était pas exactement en odeur de sainteté avec les Hastings, et Harry n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il s'abaisse à réclamer un travail à des gens qui avaient laissé une marque si douloureuse dans sa fierté, qui avait survécu à la cicatrice sur son visage, et qui étaient parfaitement détestables. Lui-même avait quelques nouveaux élèves, et même s'il était moins bien payé qu'avec Andy, et que c'était moins régulier, ils s'en sortiraient pour le moment. Louis devrait bien trouver un autre travail, mais ils verraient une fois le plus rude de l'hiver passé.

 

Harry réfléchissait distraitement à ce qu'il pourrait faire quand les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent violemment, allant frapper comme le mur, en plein milieu du sermon monocorde du prêtre, le faisant sursauter. Il suivit le mouvement de Louis et se retourna vers l'entrée de l'église.

 

Une silhouette vêtue de noir se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit quelques pas chancelants à l'intérieur. Louis et lui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, et Harry reconnut la vieille veuve qui leur avait lancé des imprécations dans la rue, quand ils s'étaient installés dans la maison de Tucker.

 

A sa grande surprise -et horreur-, la femme pointa un long doigt accusateur devant elle, et le tourna brusquement vers Harry et Louis, les fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Des yeux pleins de folie. Harry se recroquevilla instinctivement contre l'épaule de Louis. Quand la vieille ouvrit la bouche, ce fut un hurlement qui en sortit :

 

-Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Juste devant ma porte !

 

Tous les fidèles s'étaient tournés vers elle. Le prêtre s'était tu. Il descendit de sa chaire avec hésitation, et s'avança lentement dans l'allée de la chapelle vers la veuve. Mais ce fut Louis qui parla le premier, sans doute dans un réflexe, fronçant les sourcils :

 

-Vous avez vu qui?

 

Sa voix résonna sinistrement dans l'église. La veuve frissonna et prononça sur un ton d'outre-tombe :

 

- _Tucker._

 

Des murmures s'éveillèrent dans toute l'église à la mention de ce nom, et des regards insistants se mirent à s'arrêter sur Louis et Harry. Ce dernier sentit une légère nausée l'envahir.

 

Le prêtre posa une main sur l'épaule de la vieille, qui avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer, mais qui les fixait toujours, les prunelles hallucinées et accusatrices.

 

-Voyons, Mme Dawson, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Cet homme est mort depuis près de deux ans...

 

La veuve émit un rire quelque peu hystérique, et se dégagea, bien qu'elle vacille de plus en plus.

 

-Je sais bien ! Mais je l'ai vu... Pas lui ! J'ai vu son  _fantôme_  !

 

Louis ricana, et la vieille plissa les paupières d'une façon qui donnait envie à Harry de disparaître sous terre.

 

-C'est votre faute.

 

Sa voix se brisa, crissant comme de la craie, et elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée, maintenant.

 

-Vous lui avez volé sa maison, et maintenant – maintenant le spectre veut sa vengeance. Il veut récupérer ce qui lui appartient ! Il m'a choisi pour transmettre ce message.

 

Quoi ?

 

-Les spectres n'existent pas, fit Harry, un peu étourdiment.

 

Mme Dawson leva les bras au ciel et se remit à crier :

 

-Je l'ai vu ! Il était là, comme vous tous, debout, réel – dans la tenue qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il est venu au centre-ville. Est-ce que vous remettez ma parole en doute ?

 

Oh oui, Harry la remettait en doute, et même complètement. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette femme était respectée, à Avalon. Ce n'était qu'une illuminée qui avait des visions, et voulait les discréditer. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard autour de lui, il ne trouva que des visages fermés, voire des signes d'approbation, et il sentit ses joues rougir, et son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

 

Ils la croyaient. Ils la croyaient tous.

 

Depuis combien de temps répandait-elle ses récits fantastiques sur la disparition de Tucker dans la ville ?

 

Ce fut encore pire quand la veuve tomba à genoux sur le sol, dans l'allée, le doigt toujours pointé vers eux, marmonnant quelque chose qui resterait gravé dans l'esprit de Harry, et qu'elle se mit soudain à convulser. Le prêtre et quelques autres personnes se précipitèrent à ses côtés, leur cachant la vue, alors que Louis et lui restaient figés sur leur banc.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, le prêtre se redressa et secoua la tête :

 

-Son cœur s'est arrêté. C'est fini. Pauvre femme.

 

Il se signa et soupira.

 

-Paix à son âme.

 

Ce fut le seul parmi les personnes présentes à ne pas se tourner vers Harry et Louis, pour les déclarer coupables de leurs yeux, comme un seul homme, effrayées par la scène et les fabulations facilement crédibles, quand on était dans un pays encore méconnu et qu'on était aussi superstitieux que les gens de la région.

 

Harry allait vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Partir, et accepter la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se passer ? Rester, et montrer ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas peur des rumeurs et qu'ils ne se sentaient pas salis par les accusations, mais affronter l'ambiance plus que pesante ?

 

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses mains tremblaient avant que Louis ne saisisse la droite dans la sienne et ne la couvre doucement de son autre paume, pour l'apaiser d'un simple contact, collant aussi discrètement sa jambe contre la sienne. Harry releva le visage vers lui et lut dans ses yeux azurs une détermination à toute épreuve.

 

-On reste, grinça Louis entre ses dents, resserrant ses doigts autour de la main de Harry.

 

Harry avala sa salive et acquiesça, tentant d'ignorer tous les gens qui les regardaient toujours, fixant désespérément le vitrail le plus proche.

 

On emporta la défunte Mme Dawson, mais l'odeur de mort flottait dans ses narines, et ses paroles s'étaient nichées dans les esprits des gens et dans chacun des coins sombres de l'église. Elles ne cessaient de rebondir dans les oreilles de Harry :

 

_« Vous êtes maudits. Maudits »_

 

*

 

Sans surprise, leur situation se dégrada assez rapidement à partir de là.

 

Ils ne pouvaient plus marcher dans la rue sans attirer chuchotements et coups d'œil anxieux.

 

Régulièrement, d'autres gens clamaient avoir eux aussi vu le fantôme, des enfants qui faisaient des plaisanteries, parfois, mais aussi des adultes, qui répétaient la malédiction prononcée dans l'église.

 

- _Ils ont tous perdu la tête*_ , marmonnait Louis en français à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient parler d'un de ces témoignages farfelus.

 

Harry se réveillait toutes les nuits en sursaut, le visage grimaçant de la vieille Dawson le narguant depuis les tréfonds de l'au-delà, ses traits se transformant parfois en ceux du duc de Cleveland, éclaboussant son esprit de coulées de sang et de boue. Harry devait se frotter les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes pour les visions se dissipent et qu'il se sente de nouveau en sécurité -pour qu'il retrouve sa raison et ne sombre pas dans la croyance la plus absurde, lui aussi. Louis remuait sous les couvertures à côté de lui, marmonnait des mots de réconfort, l'attirait contre lui, embrassait ses cheveux et se rendormait en le tenant serré entre ses bras. Harry finissait par se rendormir, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

 

Il prit réellement conscience d'à quel point la ville s'était mise à les haïr la dernière fois qu'il put passer un petit moment avec Jared.

 

Andy n'avait jamais cessé de lui manifester une certaine sympathie, même à distance, maintenant qu'ils ne se voyaient plus qu'en se croisant occasionnellement en ville, et ne s'adressant la parole que si ses parents n'étaient pas dans les parages.

 

Un jour, il la vit chez l'épicier, son fils dans les bras, et elle avait une mine désastreuse, des cernes sous les yeux, les traits creusés. Harry, qui n'avait pas un cœur de pierre et s'inquiétait pour les gens qui avaient pu compter pour lui, s'enquit de sa santé et elle lui avoua qu'elle se sentait vraiment malade, que ses parents s'étaient absentés et que Jared pleurait sans cesse, pour une raison mystérieuse, l'empêchant de le laisser sans surveillance et de dormir suffisamment. Harry lui proposa immédiatement de garder le bébé chez eux, au moins quelques heures, pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu. Louis n'était pas encore rentré, aidant un voisin à chercher un de ses enfants égarés dans les bois, et même quand il serait là, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. Andy hésita un peu, mais finit par accepter, sans doute trop épuisée pour s'embarrasser de ce qu'on pourrait penser, et n'ayant pas de meilleure solution.

 

(L'entraide n'était décidément pas le mot d'ordre, dans cette ville. La solidarité qui avait pu naître sur le _King George_ s'était peu à peu noyée dans la résurgence des intérêts personnels et de l'urgence pour chacun de se construire sa propre nouvelle vie.)

 

Jared cessa de chouiner la seconde où Harry le prit dans ses bras, souriant gentiment, et le jeune homme lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

 

Le bébé marchait, maintenant, de façon un peu hésitante, mais il se déplaçait tout seul, et Harry se sentait fier, à le voir arpenter la maison sur ses deux petites jambes -presque comme si c'était son propre fils, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. (Et il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler).

 

Plus tard, il était en train de bercer l'enfant en l'admirant gazouiller, assis à la table au milieu de leur salon, la nuit s'installant dans la forêt qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre, lorsqu'on frappa trois coups vigoureux à leur porte.

 

-Styles !

 

Harry reconnut tout de suite cette voix et soupira, agacé par avance, tout en sentant sa gorge se serrer un peu. Il coinça Jared contre lui et alla ouvrir la porte.

 

Le père d'Andy se tenait dehors, les bras croisés, et derrière lui, un peu en retrait, deux autres hommes portaient des torches.

 

Pendant un bref instant, Harry eut peur qu'ils ne soient venus lui faire du mal, et eut le réflexe stupide de reculer de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez poser de nouveau vos sales mains sur mon petit fils, cracha le père d'Andy.

 

Oh. C'était donc cela, qui le mettait dans un tel état de fureur.

 

-Je rendais juste service à votre fille, fit doucement Harry, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur le petit garçon.

 

Le père d'Andy était celui qui avait le plus mal pris le rejet de la proposition de mariage, et avec Harry, il était passé d'une amitié courtoise au dégoût le plus prononcé, qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire sentir partout et tout le temps, à lui, et à tout Avalon.

 

\- Rendez-le-moi.

 

Le marchand eut un mouvement impatient, essayant de se saisir de la jambe de l'enfant, qui eut un petit couinement effrayé. Harry recula encore et lui frotta le dos pour l'apaiser.

 

-Seulement si vous vous calmez, répliqua-t-il en le fixant froidement. Vous risquez de lui faire mal, avec vos gestes violents.

 

Les joues du père d'Andy se gonflèrent de colère, et il avança vers Harry, franchissant le seuil :

 

-Espèce d'erreur de la nature, ne me dis pas comment-

 

Une voix tranchante le coupa :

 

-Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

 

Louis. Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement en voyant son amant sauter de Map et s'approcher de la porte. Il regarda Harry, puis le père d'Andy, sembla comprendre ce qui se tramait, et sa mâchoire se durcit. Eclairées par les flammes et le pâle croissant de lune, ses prunelles lancèrent des éclairs. Il se tourna vers le père d'Andy et lâcha simplement, avec un geste autoritaire de la main :

 

-Dehors.

 

Une protestation offusquée lui répondit :

 

-Non ! C'est lui qui a pris mon petit fils !

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

- _« Pris »_. Vous habitez à deux rues. Il le garde, voilà tout. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va faire avec le petit, le  _manger_  ?

 

Le père d'Andy eut un petit ricanement, le visage toujours rougi par la colère.

 

-Eh bien, il y a certaines rumeurs de sorcellerie qui vous sont associées, et tout le monde sait que les sorciers sucent le sang des bébés, persifla-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry.

 

Ben voyons. Harry était fatigué d'entendre tout et n'importe quoi. Ces gens n'avaient-ils donc pas une once de raison ?

 

-Je ne vous le donne pas alors que vous êtes dans cet état. Vous seriez capable de le faire tomber, grogna Harry. Je le rendrai avec plaisir à Andy, mais pas à vous.

 

Louis lui lança un regard de semi-désapprobation, mais Harry haussa les épaules. Le père d'Andy fit un pas menaçant vers lui, mais Louis l'arrêta immédiatement en le repoussant, posant sa main sur son épaule.

 

-Restons courtois, fit-il avec un petit sourire faussement poli, clairement sur la défensive, et Harry vit sa main glisser jusqu'à son épée.

 

-Moi aussi, j'ai une arme, mon garçon, et même du renfort, lui lança le père d'Andy, avec un signe de tête vers ses deux hommes de main.

 

Harry n'avait aucune envie que la situation dégénère ; Louis ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre un fusil de chasse. Et même s'il répugnait réellement à confier Jared à cet homme nerveux et brusque, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains. C'était ironique que le père d'Andy soit prêt à se battre pour récupérer le bébé, alors qu'il l'avait toujours vu comme la preuve de l'infamie de sa fille, et avait cherché à s'en débarrasser avec le premier célibataire venu. Il n'aimait même pas cet enfant. Il cherchait juste à les attaquer.

 

-Reprenez-le, votre petit-fils, dit Harry.

 

Le marchand se tourna vers lui, et avec un air satisfait et un petit grognement, il tendit les bras pour récupérer Jared, et Harry mentirait s'il disait que sa poitrine ne se craquela pas un peu en laissant le petit être être arraché de son étreinte. Il porta les mains à son torse, croisant les bras pour combler le vide, comme s'il allait tomber en morceaux et avait besoin de les tenir pour ne pas se changer en poussière.

 

Le père d'Andy recula, et Louis en profita pour se glisser à côté de Harry à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

-Ne l'approchez plus jamais. Ni Jared, ni Andy. Restez loin de notre famille, leur lança-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas qui se voulait décidé -mais il trébucha à moitié sur une branche d'arbre emportée jusque devant chez eux par la tempête.

 

Harry n'avait même pas envie d'en rire. Il ne verrait plus jamais Jared ; c'était terminé.

 

Harry avait toujours cru que Louis était le seul à posséder le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur.

 

Il aurait préféré ne jamais s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé.

 

#

 

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Juste cela. Leurs bouches scellées, se respirant, suçant la langue de l'autre. Les rideaux étaient seulement à moitié tirés, mais Louis tenait Harry plaqué contre le mur du fond, une main sur sa nuque, dans un coin de la maison ; il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'on les aperçoive de l'extérieur.

 

Le projectile traversa la vitre dans un fracas de fin du monde.

 

Il brisa le silence paisible jusqu'ici seulement entrecoupé de leurs halètements et leurs mots d'amour -qui ressemblaient plus à des gémissements, dans ce genre de moments.

 

Harry se tendit immédiatement contre lui, ouvrant soudain les yeux, et Louis se détacha de lui pour pivoter vers le centre de la pièce.

 

Au milieu des éclats des verres dispersés sur le sol, une pierre de la taille d’un poing gisait dans leur salon.

 

Quelqu'un avait balancé une pierre dans leur maison, et la force de l'impact avait réduit leur vitre en miettes.

 

Harry appuya son front sur l’épaule de Louis, passant un bras tremblotant autour de sa taille, inspirant à fond. Louis ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du morceau de caillou. C'était forcément un acte délibéré. C'était un avertissement.

 

Ils s'étaient juré de ne plus avoir peur, en Amérique. De rester à couvert, certes, mais sans plus se terrer comme des lapins apeurés.

 

Louis n'avait pas peur.

 

Mais ce soir-là, il alla en ville, sans le dire à Harry, et acheta un pistolet qu'il enfouit soigneusement à portée de main, sous leur matelas.

 

*

 

Les choses ne changèrent pas vraiment, entre eux.

 

Ils prenaient juste des précautions au quotidien, précautions qui, à la longue, les rendaient de plus en plus mélancoliques.

 

Quand le temps redevint doux et que le printemps commença à se profiler, ils recommencèrent à faire des promenades, mais ils ne se sentaient plus aussi libres qu'avant. Même lorsqu'ils étaient au fin fond de la forêt, ils ne se touchaient pas ; ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne s'embrassaient pas, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un et de lui donner la preuve de ce que tout le monde disait.

 

Louis hésitait même quand il s'agissait de monter Map tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander... La main de Harry délicatement enroulée autour de sa taille- Harry derrière lui, plaqué contre son dos- Est-ce que cela ne faisait pas trop– N'avaient-ils pas l'air de-

 

Louis se haïssait de penser comme cela.

 

Un soir, il tenait Harry contre lui, assis dans leur lit, et son amant demanda brusquement, d'une voix basse et triste, qui donnait envie à Louis de jeter quelque chose de préférablement cassable contre le mur (mais il essayait vraiment de ne plus faire ce genre de choses) :

 

-On ne retournera pas à la plage, cet été, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Le cœur de Louis se serra, et il ne répondit rien. Il se sentait désarmé face à ce genre de détresse profonde et lente, cette lassitude résignée, une nouvelle nuance de la souffrance qu’ils avaient pu traverser jusqu'ici. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Excuse-moi. C'est ridicule. Un petit accès de nostalgie.

 

Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Moi aussi, je pense à la plage, chuchota-t-il. Tout le temps.

 

Il pensait au moment où Harry avait dit qu'il se sentait libre, et il haïssait chaque personne qui lui avait fait perdre cette confiance, cette foi en la vie.

 

Et comme toujours, il se haïssait lui-même en tout premier lieu.

 

*

 

Le soleil filtrait par les rideaux et Harry essayait de le faire accélérer les choses, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, jambes écartées, genoux pliés, perdu dans ses sensations.

 

-Allez, Louis, je suis prêt, murmurait-il en continu, viens, je suis...

 

Louis bougea ses doigts d'un millimètre à l'intérieur de lui et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 

-Non.

 

Harry émit un grognement indigné qui se transforma en halètement de plaisir quand Louis effleura son sexe avec ses lèvres.

 

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis prêt, ça fait une éternité que tu-  _Louis_.

 

Louis adorait quand Harry devenait pressant comme cela. Il passa une main pour caresser doucement ses côtes.

 

-J'aime bien quand tu réclames, avoua-t-il.

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire, laissant échapper un petit rire, mi-amusé, mi-frustré.

 

-Je _sais_. Ça fait deux ans qu'on couche ensemble, crois-moi, je sais. Mais toi, tu sais que je vais devenir très embêtant si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux -  _tout de suite_.

 

Louis remonta pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, et tirer un peu sur ses boucles. Il se redressa sur les genoux et fixa le corps de Harry, redessinant ses traits et la courbe de ses épaules du trajet de ses yeux.

 

-Tu es tellement beau.

 

Harry remua sur le lit.

 

-Louis, je te jure que je vais hurler.

 

Mais il y avait une tendresse infinie dans le fond de sa voix, derrière sa menace boudeuse.

 

-Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre... le taquina Louis.

 

-Je ne me rappelle plus ce que je trouve, parfois, vraiment.

 

Louis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et se glissa en Harry quelques instants plus tard. L'ambiance changea du tout au tout. L'urgence du désir remplaça l'affection plaisantine et la capacité de tenir une conversation fut balayée par leurs respirations irrégulières et leurs baisers frénétiques et humides. Harry agrippa ses épaules de ses mains et enroula une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, émettant des étranglés _« plus fort, plus vite »,_  et gémissant quand Louis exauça sa demande.

 

-Putain, Louis, je t'aime.  _Je t'aime*_

 

Louis suça un carré de peau dans son cou.

 

-C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a - _han_ \- cinq minutes.

 

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se mettant à onduler à son rythme et se collant le plus possible contre lui. Louis sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et il savait ce que cela signifiait.

 

-Tu es proche ? haleta-t-il.

 

Harry ferma les yeux, un filet de sueur dégoulinant sur sa joue, articulant péniblement une réponse.

 

-Pourquoi poser une question... dont tu connais déjà... la réponse ?

 

Louis l'embrassa encore et les fit rouler sur le côté, appuyant son front contre le sien, se sentant se rapprocher de sa propre délivrance, le corps brûlant, les sens chauffés à blanc.

 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'on frappa à leur porte.

 

Non. Pas maintenant.

 

Louis enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réagir non plus, son dos se cambrant de plaisir, et il décida d'ignorer la personne qui osait les déranger.

 

On frappa encore.

 

Louis ignora.

 

Un autre coup.

 

Dieu du ciel, mais la personne ne pouvait-elle pas juste  _dégager_?

 

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vois vos bottes dans l'entrée, par la fenêtre !

 

Louis s'immobilisa. Harry grogna.

 

-C'est une plaisanterie, lâcha Louis.

 

C'était William. Cette voix horripilante ne laissait pas de doute.

 

-On devrait probablement lui ouvrir, risqua Harry en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

 

Louis aurait dû tuer ce type quand il en avait eu l'occasion. En lui lâchant une poutre dessus en construisant leur maison, par exemple, ou quelque chose du genre.

 

-On ne peut même pas faire l'amour tranquillement, bordel !

 

William frappa encore.

 

Louis se retira. Harry soupira, sans doute de frustration, et se redressa un peu sur les coudes.

 

-Tu peux y aller ? Je suis dans un état un peu... Hum. Je devrais me nettoyer.

 

Harry avait déjà joui une fois, et il avait l'air... Cheveux en bataille, peau écarlate, expression ruinée. Bref, il avait l'air de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

 

-Et moi, tu m'as vu ? répliqua Louis en pointant du doigt la situation préoccupante de son entrejambe.

 

-C'est moins pire que moi... Essaye de la faire redescendre ! Pense à quelque chose d'immonde !

 

-C'est un peu difficile quand tu es allongé nu devant moi, mon cœur.

 

-Pense que tu étais en train de baiser Peterson.

 

Louis fit une grimace dégoûtée.

 

-Ugh, Harry, sérieusement. C'est un peu violent.

 

Louis enfila son pantalon, sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa chemise, et sortit de la chambre, les nerfs en train de bouillir. Il ouvrit brusquement leur porte d'entrée :

 

-Quoi ?

 

William haussa les sourcils.

 

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Tomlinson, ironisa-t-il.

 

Puis il réalisa dans quelle tenue était Louis ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se tordit légèrement.

 

-Oh _._  Je vois. Tu aurais dû être encore plus discret sur ce que vous étiez en train de faire, j'ai  _failli_  ne pas deviner...

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Un problème avec ça ?

 

-Vous êtes complètement inconscients, riposta William. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu serais allé lui ouvrir la porte comme ça ? Tu veux ajouter de la matière à toutes les saletés qui se disent déjà sur vous ? Tu veux leur en donner la preuve  _visuelle_?

 

Harry les rejoignit à ce moment, enfilant sa chemise, le visage humide à cause de la rapide toilette qu'il avait dû tenter de faire.

 

-William, arrête. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller ouvrir. On savait très bien que c'était toi. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

 

Le jeune Hollandais en eut l'air encore plus agacé, et eut un geste de la main en direction de Harry.

 

-Mais Harry, franchement. Tu t'es vu, quel manque de pudeur, tu as l'air complètement-

 

-Je te conseille de faire très attention à comment tu vas finir ta phrase, lâcha Louis d'un ton glacial, alors que les joues de Harry rougissaient à cause de ses insinuations humiliantes.

 

Il avait très envie de balancer son poing dans la figure de William juste pour avoir mis son amant mal à l'aise, mais il avait promis à Harry de tenter des solutions pacifiques avant de s'énerver.

 

-C'est toi qui nous a interrompus, dit-il simplement. Tu n'as qu'à pas nous déranger.

 

-On est au milieu de la journée ! s’exclama William d'une voix incrédule.

 

Louis pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

-La jalousie te rend encore plus laid que tu ne l'es d'habitude, mon cher.

 

William plissa les yeux, se prépara à répliquer, mais Harry intervint :

 

- _Bref_. William, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

-Je peux entrer ?

 

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Louis, se retenant de tirer la langue.

 

-Bon Dieu, arrête deux minutes tes enfantillages. J'ai des nouvelles importantes.

 

*

 

William jeta un journal sur la table de leur salon. Louis se pencha pour voir le titre.

 

_ENCORE DU THE PAR-DESSUS BORD_

 

-Ils ont recommencé, lâcha le Hollandais d'un ton grave.

 

Harry resta silencieux, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler l'information. Louis ne comprit pas.

 

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

 

-Des colons ont jeté des chargements commerciaux de thé à la mer pour protester contre les taxes, à Boston, expliqua Harry. C'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois.

 

Ah, oui. Il lui avait déjà parlé de cela.

 

-Et alors ?

 

William eut un petit rire méprisant.

 

-Je me doutais que tu serais du genre à ne pas saisir les enjeux.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche qui fit plaisir à Louis.

 

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à expliquer, puisque tu es si au courant, lança-t-il assez froidement, en attrapant le journal pour lire l'article. Moi non plus, je ne saisis pas tout.

 

William pinça les lèvres, mais expliqua quand même :

 

-Ce n'est pas le thé, l'important. C'est le symbole du geste. Ces gens voulaient faire un acte de rébellion. Les Américains protestent contre les taxes, et indirectement contre le système de représentation des colonies. On n'a pas de député au Parlement, donc on subit des tarifs commerciaux exorbitants qu'on ne peut même pas essayer de changer. Les colonies sont complètement soumises à l'Angleterre.

 

-Mais c'est normal, objecta Louis. Les colonies _appartiennent_  à l'Angleterre.

 

-Justement. Beaucoup aimeraient changer ça, et ça fait longtemps que ça couve.

 

Louis avait déjà entendu parler de tout cela, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que la politique prenait une direction si radicale. Alors quoi ? Certains voulaient former un nouveau pays à partir des colonies ? Se détacher du continent européen ? Vivre en autarcie ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

 

-Combien sont pour l'indépendance ? demanda Harry.

 

-Assez pour que ça en devienne inquiétant, fit William en secouant la tête. Vous savez comment s'appellent ceux qui balancent le thé à la mer ?

 

Harry et Louis secouèrent la tête.

 

- _Les Fils de la Liberté_.

 

-Merde, fit Harry.

 

-Oui. Tu vois le problème. Et ça, ce n'est que le sommet visible de l'iceberg. En réalité, le combat s'organise de façon beaucoup plus large et plus concrète.

 

Louis regarda William, puis Harry.

 

-Il va y avoir, quoi... Une  _révolution_  ?

 

Le mot paraissait tellement énorme qu'il lui semblait presque absurde de le prononcer. Il pesait lourd dans sa bouche. Mais William acquiesça.

 

-C'est à craindre. Et elle sera suivie. Les cercles intellectuels et les élites sont en ébullition. Les Lumières venues d'Europe font leur chemin dans les esprits. On vit dans une véritable poudrière.

 

Louis essaya de rassembler tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire pour en tirer une conclusion, mais son esprit restait vide.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, s'il y a une révolution ? finit-il par demander, un peu bêtement.

 

Harry reposa le journal sur la table, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il releva la tête vers Louis. Son teint était pâle. Le silence dura quelques secondes, et puis il lâcha :

 

-La guerre, Lou.

 

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante.

 

-L'Angleterre ne nous laissera jamais partir. Il va y avoir une guerre civile. Et nous, on va se retrouver en plein milieu.

 

*

 

William finit par s'en aller, après quelques heures de discussion, promettant de les tenir au courant -Harry et Louis ne pouvaient plus vraiment fréquenter les cercles informés de la ville, étant devenus des sortes de parias.

 

Harry n'avait pas bougé de là où il était assis, se frottant le front. Il avait l'air épuisé, d'un coup. Louis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui, et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

 

-Hé, Haz. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

 

Harry avait les yeux rouges. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire.

 

-Je ne veux pas faire la guerre, Louis.

 

-On ne la fera pas.

 

-Comment l'éviter ? On est en plein dedans ! Il faudra bien qu'on choisisse un camp. Les Anglais ou les Américains. Putain, je ne saurais même pas pour qui je veux me battre. Je ne sais pas quel est le bon parti, l'indépendance ou le système colonial. Ça m'est égal. Je ne veux pas me battre tout court.

 

Louis ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se sentait anglais. Il aimait l'Angleterre. Même quand il rêvait de voyager, il avait toujours imaginé revenir y fonder sa vie. Il n'était parti que pour pouvoir être avec Harry. Mais l'Amérique était sa patrie d'adoption. C'était la terre qui lui avait permis d'aimer correctement Harry, jusqu'à récemment en tout cas. Elle le fascinait. Elle regorgeait de richesses, de rêves, de possibilités. Il comprenait qu'on ait envie d'en faire plus qu'une extension d'un autre royaume. Une certaine liberté courait certainement, là-bas, dans ses grands espaces. Mais de là à se battre contre ses compatriotes pour défendre cette idée ? Il ne savait tout simplement pas.

 

-Il n'y aura peut-être pas de guerre.

 

-Tu as entendu William. D'ici un ou deux ans... Tout ça explosera.

 

-Bon, alors, déjà, William n'est pas la voix du Christ. Il peut se tromper. Peut-être que le conflit sera réglé pacifiquement. Peut-être que le roi fera des concessions qui suffiront à éviter que les colonies prennent les armes. On n'en est pas à la déclaration de guerre.

 

-Oui, sans doute, souffla Harry.

 

-Ensuite, nous sommes toujours libres d'y prendre part ou pas. On pourra se cacher ou je ne sais quoi en attendant que la tempête soit passée.

 

-Je ne crois pas qu'on aura tellement le choix. Tu n'as jamais vu la guerre, Louis, mais moi si. Elle envahit tout, elle brûle tout, elle déchire tout le monde, et à un moment on un autre, il faut se ranger d'un côté pour défendre sa vie. On finira par être accusé de désertion par un camp ou l'autre, enfin, c'est sans issue...

 

Sa voix se brisa.

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, murmura Louis.

 

Harry secoua la tête, et saisit la main de Louis pour la porter à sa bouche et l'embrasser.

 

-C'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire non plus. On avisera.

 

Baissant la voix, il poursuivit :

 

-Est-ce qu'on peut … ?

 

Louis n'avait pas besoin de lire sa prière dans le vert de ses yeux pour comprendre. Harry avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir proche de lui physiquement quand il était bouleversé.

 

Il le tira vers leur chambre pour reprendre là où ils en étaient avant l'irruption de William. Mais leur étreinte avait changé de saveur, se faisant plus désespérée.

 

Ils noyèrent leurs peurs dans l'enchevêtrement de leurs corps, se mouvant à leur propre rythme, et non pas à celui de l'univers qui les écrasait toujours plus, et Louis aurait voulu qu'ils puissent rester comme cela mille ans, immergés dans le désir et l'intensité de leur amour, et se détacher seulement quand le monde aurait appris à ne plus s'entretuer, et les hommes à profiter de la vision d'un ciel nocturne plutôt que d'aller faire couler le sang les uns des autres pour des luttes vaines et insolubles -se détacher seulement quand la terre pourrait rester blanche et pure comme la peau de Harry, et passionnée et claire comme ses baisers.

 

*

 

 _« I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_  
  
_Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure_  
  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_  
  
_[...]_  
  
_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_

_  
You are the one »_

 

Muse, ”Undisclosed Desires”

 

 

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

L'argent vint à leur manquer, et ils n'avaient pas tellement mesuré à quel point ce serait un problème. La vraie misère était rare, dans les colonies, parce qu'il y avait toujours de quoi gagner son pain, pour qui était prêt à travailler dur. On pouvait lancer sa propre affaire. On se faisait engager facilement, même si c'était temporaire.

 

Sauf, évidemment, quand on était considéré comme des démons sodomites responsables de l'apparition d'un fantôme meurtrier, à éviter à tout prix.

 

Louis avait beau frapper à toutes les portes, personne ne voulait de lui. Ses quelques amis avaient essayé de l'aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour lui sans se discréditer eux-mêmes. Louis devait faire des kilomètres pour récupérer quelques livres, et c'était vraiment pesant.

 

Harry avait perdu tous ses élèves. Plus personne ne voulait lui confier ses enfants. Il comprenait, en un sens ; lui réagirait pareil, sans doute, s'il connaissait la réputation désastreuse de quelqu'un ; il hésiterait à le faire donner un cours à sa progéniture. Il donnait quand même parfois quelques leçons, ponctuellement, mais cela ne lui rapportait pas grand chose.

 

Ils vivaient sur des économies qui devinrent bientôt inexistantes.

 

Le pire, c'était que les rumeurs ne les privaient pas seulement de moyen de revenus. Elles poussaient aussi les gens à leur rajouter des bâtons dans les roues.

 

Harry eut ainsi la désagréable surprise de découvrir que les commerçants augmentaient leurs prix spécialement pour eux.

 

-Je te demande pardon ?

 

L'homme venait de lui annoncer le double de ce qu'il avait toujours payé pour la viande.

 

-C'est l'prix, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

 

-Eddy, je vis là depuis plus d'un an, et je ne suis pas idiot. Je me rappelle très bien combien ont toujours coûté tes produits.

 

-Désolé, Harry, marmonna-t-il. Mais des gens comme toi et Louis, vous d'vez pas vous attendre à des faveurs de ma part.

 

-Des  _faveurs_  ? Je demande juste que tu me fasses payer le prix  _normal_!

 

Harry regarda les autres clients, mais il ne rencontra que des visages fermés, exactement comme à l'église -où l'hostilité ambiante avait fini par les faire craquer ; ils n'y allaient plus. Il soupira, secouant la tête avec colère.

 

-C'est de la folie.

 

-Désolé.

 

-On a le droit d'être ici, et d'acheter notre viande comme tout le monde.

 

Eddy haussa de nouveau les épaules. Harry rendit les armes.

 

-Très bien.

 

Il paya la somme réclamée (c'était l'intégralité de ce qui lui restait dans sa bourse), et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas énervé. Il se sentait réellement furieux. C'était tellement injuste.

 

-Vous ne nous ferez pas partir, cracha-t-il en direction d'Eddy et des gens amassés dans le magasin, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

 

*

 

Quand William lui parla d'une personne peut-être intéressée par ses cours à Ocean City, qui voulait le rencontrer le plus vite possible, Harry n'hésita pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas tout près, mais ce n'était pas assez loin pour renoncer à cette chance, aussi mince soit-elle, de gagner un peu d'argent.

 

Il décida de faire le trajet de nuit, partant en fin d'après-midi, pour arriver rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un d’autre se soit déjà présenté pour le poste. Ce n'était pas très prudent, mais Harry faisait confiance à Map et à son sens de l'orientation.

 

Louis était inquiet et ne le dissimula pas, cherchant à le dissuader d'y aller, objectant que la récompense ne valait pas le risque, mais il dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient besoin d'un salaire. Maintenant. Un côté de leur toit avait souffert de la dernière tempête, et il y avait des réparations urgentes à faire -réparations pour lesquelles ils allaient devoir acheter du matériel, qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas les moyens de se procurer. Harry convainquit Louis de s'occuper des plans des réparations et de repérer ce qu'il allait leur falloir pendant que lui serait à Ocean City. Ils se répartissaient le travail.

 

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'inscription qu'il avait trouvée sur le mur de devant de leur maison la semaine précédente, les lettres grossièrement tracées à la peinture noire, dégoulinantes, à la fois agressives et funestes :

 

_« Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination. - Lévitique, 18 : 22 »_

 

Harry avait frotté la peinture comme un forcené, la nausée au cœur, et il avait réussi à la faire disparaître avant que Louis ne la voie.

 

Il n'était pas le seul à garder des choses pour lui, visiblement, parce que quand il grimpa sur Map, Louis lui tendit un pistolet, évitant son regard :

 

-Prends-le, s'il te plaît. On ne sait jamais.

 

Harry regarda l'arme fixement, et secoua la tête.

 

-Quand est-ce que tu as récupéré ça ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Après la pierre.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas un souvenir plaisant.

 

-Je n'en veux pas.

 

-Harry...

 

-Tu sais que je ne veux pas toucher aux armes.

 

-Mais c'est pour ta propre sécurité !

 

-Je ne supporterai même pas de l'avoir sur moi. C'est non.

 

-Tu te conduis comme un irresponsable, gronda Louis.

 

-Si se conduire de façon irresponsable, c'est refuser de porter un instrument de mort, très bien, je serai irresponsable, répliqua Harry.

 

-Harry.

 

-Non. J'ai dit non.

 

Louis soupira et remit l'arme dans sa ceinture.

 

-Bon. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment- Mais d'accord.

 

Harry regarda le visage de Louis se teinter d'un air renfrogné, comme à chaque fois que Harry rejetait son avis. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

 

-Mais je veux bien t'embrasser, par contre.

 

*

 

Harry n'avait pas l'heure. Il avait oublié sa montre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il chevauchait depuis déjà un certain temps. Il devrait prendre environ quatre ou cinq heures pour atteindre Ocean City. Il avait fait, quoi... La moitié ? Les deux tiers ? Il n'aurait pas su dire.

 

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il devait être plus proche d'Avalon qu'il ne le pensait, lorsqu'il aperçut tout un groupe d'hommes rassemblés au milieu de la route, certains à cheval, certains à terre, lui barrant clairement le chemin. Harry ralentit l'allure de Map, et au début, il pensa juste avoir affaire à des voyageurs qui faisaient une halte. Puis il vit qu'ils ne faisaient pas mine de s'écarter pour le laisser passer, et il pensa :  _« brigands »_.

 

Au final, c'était pire que cela.

 

-Tiens, tiens. Mr. Styles. Quelle  _surprise_.

 

Harry tira sur ses rênes, s'arrêtant juste devant l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, petit sourire cynique sur les lèvres, éclairé par les torches que portaient ses compagnons.

 

-Peterson. Je vous retourne la surprise, lâcha Harry. Même si je doute que la vôtre soit réelle.

 

Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure, et Harry était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il venait probablement de tomber dans un guet apens.

 

Samuel Peterson émit un petit rire.

 

-En effet, nous vous attendions. Nous espérions que vous daigneriez emprunter cette route.

 

Une route peu fréquentée. Personne ne passerait par ici pour voler à son secours. Un nœud d'angoisse s'installa dans l'estomac de Harry, mais il s'exhorta à ne pas paniquer.

 

-Vous saviez que je passerais par là pour aller à Ocean City, pas la peine de faire l'innocent.

 

-Je ne peux pas le nier.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? soupira Harry.

 

Il hésitait à partir au galop, mais ces hommes pourraient sans doute le rattraper facilement, et peut-être que les motivations qui les animaient et qui les avaient poussés à venir le chercher la nuit sur une route isolée pouvaient se régler par le dialogue... Il fallait rester optimiste, et ne pas envenimer l'animosité qui planait déjà, menaçante, aussi sombre que la forêt qui s'étendait sur un des côtés du chemin.

 

Peterson parut réfléchir.

 

-Eh bien... Vous voyez, j'ai ce rêve. Ce rêve pour l'Amérique, où-

 

Harry le coupa, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel :

 

-Oh, épargnez-moi vos discours de propagande. Je ne suis pas un local naïf prêt à vous élire comme gouverneur. _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 

Peterson perdit son sourire sarcastique.

 

-Ce que je veux ? Ne pas construire un pays où des abominations comme vous se promènent librement sous mes yeux.

 

 _« Abomination »._  Intéressant choix de mot. L'estomac de Harry se tordit en repensant à l'inscription sur leur maison.

 

-Désolé de ne pas être conforme à vos attentes, mais j'ai autant le droit de vivre ici que vous, répliqua-t-il.

 

Il aurait probablement dû tenter d'apaiser la tension ; il était en position de faiblesse. Mais comment s'écraser devant quelqu'un qui vous traitait d' « abomination » ?

 

-L'Angleterre n'a pas su se débarrasser de votre espèce. L'Amérique ne fera pas la même erreur.

 

Peterson n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste lui faire peur.

 

-Alors vous voulez qu'on s'en aille, c'est ça ? Qu'on quitte la région, le continent ?

 

Le bourgeois secoua la tête :

 

-Vous n'avez votre place nulle part.

 

Harry ne put retenir un frisson.

 

-Descendez de cheval, Styles.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Si Harry descendait de Map, il serait encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bordel, il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté Louis. Il se serait senti moins démuni s'il avait eu une arme pour se défendre, même si c'était pour ne pas l'utiliser. Il passa en revue ses possibilités. Il pouvait tenter de fuir à cheval, soit en faisant demi-tour, soit en contournant la bande de Peterson. Il pouvait descendre et s'enfuir à pied. Aucune issue ne lui paraissait satisfaisante. Il n'était pas assez rapide, pas assez vif. Il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en soit arrivé à craindre pour sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la haine des habitants irait jusque là.

 

De toute façon, il n'eut bientôt plus le choix. Peterson tira un pistolet d'une taille assez impressionnante de sa ceinture, et le pointa froidement sur Harry, son doigt pianotant sur la gâchette.

 

-A terre, ou je t'abats comme ça, comme un chien, espèce de tordu.

 

-Tiens, on a laissé tomber la politesse ? ironisa Harry.

 

Comment trouvait-il la force d'ironiser dans un moment pareil ? Louis avait vraiment déteint sur lui.

 

-Je te donne trois secondes.

 

-Si je descends, vous me tuerez aussi.

 

-Mais je te donnerai une chance de te défendre.

 

Harry s'extirpa lentement de sa selle, et posa pied à terre, gardant une main sur l'encolure de Map, plus parce que sa chaleur le rassurait que parce qu'il espérait remonter dessus. Il jeta un regard aux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés de Peterson. Il était pris au piège. C'était pathétique. Ils avaient besoin de venir en meute pour s'en prendre à lui, seul, sans armes, sans alliés, vingt et un ans, et aucune expérience dans quoi que ce soit de guerrier. Il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de couvrir leur visage, de se dissimuler. Ils assumaient parfaitement d'agresser quelqu'un au nom de soi-disant idéaux. Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient que personne ne leur causerait de problèmes pour avoir débarrassé la région d'un sorcier sodomite, quoi qu'en dise la loi sur le meurtre. Harry ricana.

 

-Me défendre ? Un homme désarmé, contre huit ? Ah, vous êtes généreux. Quel combat égal.

 

Peterson retrouva son sourire.

 

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait égal.

 

Et il lui balança la crosse de son fusil dans le visage, faisant immédiatement jaillir un flot de sang de son nez.

 

*

 

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, à un moment. Harry avait le nez dans la boue, et il rampait sur le chemin, ses mains glissant dans les flaques, impuissant et misérable. Il avait trop mal pour s'embarrasser de la honte et du tableau réjouissant qu'il devait offrir à Peterson et sa bande. Il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le sang. Le sang qui dégoulinait dans sa bouche de son visage meurtri, et le sang qu'il crachait dans la terre, encore et encore, manquant de s'étouffer avec.

 

Au bout d'une dizaine d'autres coups, il cessa de ramper, et se recroquevilla juste sur le sol. Il était quasiment sûr qu'ils lui avaient cassé tous les membres. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à supplier, mais dans sa tête, il criait juste qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Qu'ils le tuent, une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais ils semblaient vouloir faire durer le plaisir.

 

Il dut perdre conscience quelques instants, parce que lorsqu’il retrouva ses sensations, deux des compagnons de Peterson étaient en train de le traîner vers le bord de la route.

 

-Jetez-le dans le fossé. Laissez-le agoniser là.

 

Peterson reprit.

 

-Où est parti son cheval ? Personne ne l'a surveillé ? Oh, tant pis. Ce n'est qu'un canasson.

 

Harry fut heureux pendant un dixième de seconde que Mapple ait réussi là où il avait échoué, c'est-à-dire sauver sa vie. Puis il roula dans l'herbe, un bras plié sous lui dans un angle bizarre, l'autre tremblant près de son front, et resta là, à plat ventre, dans la pénombre, incapable de faire un mouvement, incapable d'émettre un son. Des points blancs et écarlates dansaient devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de cligner des paupières, sans parvenir à stabiliser sa vision.

 

Elle ne se stabiliserait sans doute plus jamais, parce qu'il était définitivement en train de mourir.

 

La voix de Peterson résonna dans sa boîte crânienne, déformée et suraigüe.

 

-J'espère que tu te feras dévorer par les chacals, et que quand on retrouvera ton corps mutilé, ton cher et tendre aura l'intelligence de se suicider, tout seul comme un grand, pour nous éviter de nous charger de lui.

 

C'était immonde. Harry allait vomir. Mais son organisme ne devait sûrement plus en être vraiment capable, parce que tout ce qu'il put faire, avec un spasme, ce fut s'étouffer une fois de plus avec rien du tout, crachant de la salive et de la bile sur le sol, ses poings se crispant dans la boue, sanglotant presque tant rien que tousser lui était douloureux. Ses côtes n'étaient plus qu'une vallée de souffrance.

 

Harry avait toujours su que le temps qui passait était quelque chose de très relatif. Par exemple, quand il vivait des moments forts avec Louis, il s'écoulait toujours à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que Harry aurait voulu qu'il ralentisse. Et maintenant qu'il attendait la mort, le temps semblait se disloquer, s'étirer, s'allonger, cruel dans sa durée paresseuse, alors que Harry voulait juste en finir. Il avait des phases de conscience, de plus en plus courtes, et il sentit venir la dernière. Il sentit le voile sombre s'approcher de lui, et il en fut soulagé. Il ne s'entendit pas prononcer son dernier mot, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre ; il savait ce qu'il venait d'exhaler, juste qu'avant qu'un rideau de pourpre épaisse et poisseuse ne le précipite dans un abîme où corps et sens n'avaient plus cours :

 

_« Louis »_

 

#

 

Louis avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas un mauvais pressentiment comme une légère et banale inquiétude, _« oh, je crains que le temps ne soit pluvieux demain »_. C'était un mauvais pressentiment tel qu'une voix hurlait dans sa tête : _« Il est en train de se passer quelque chose d'affreux »._

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était noire, et Harry était dehors, au milieu de nulle part, sans même un pistolet pour se défendre contre n'importe quel démon qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre.

 

Le mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Il essaya de se détendre, ouvrant un livre au hasard, faisant les cent pas dans la maison, tentant même de faire un peu de rangement. Il en fut incapable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que Harry aille à Ocean City dès ce soir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné, nom de Dieu ? Certes, il l'aurait ralenti, et monter à deux sur une longue distance était quelque peu inconfortable (et suspect aux yeux de leur voisinage), et Louis avait des choses à faire ici. Mais cela aurait été plus prudent. Maintenant, Louis n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Harry était parvenu à bon port, s'il s'était perdu en chemin, si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il ne le saurait que dans deux jours, en le voyant revenir -ou pas. Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

 

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Il devait rattraper Harry, partir à sa recherche, même si c'était pour qu'il se moque de lui ou s'emporte parce que Louis ne lui faisait pas confiance ou il ne savait quoi. Mieux valait un Harry énervé contre lui qu'un Harry égorgé par un bandit quelconque.

 

Sauf que Harry avait Map, et que Louis n'allait pas partir à pied.

 

*

 

Il prit la décision d'aller frapper à la porte de William à contrecœur. Jamais il n'aurait même envisagé de lui en parler s'il ne s'était pas trouvé que William était le plus proche de leur maison, et possédait un cheval, qu'il serait susceptible de bien vouloir lui prêter, contrairement à la grande majorité des autres habitants.

 

-Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est tard.

 

William le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Louis frissonnait sous la pluie battante qui s'était mise à tomber.

 

-Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

 

Honnêtement, les mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de son aide.

 

-Vraiment ? fit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils. Comique.

 

-Pas tellement, non. Je-

 

-Franchement, Louis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire plaisir.

 

Au moins, William était sincère. Il n'était pas hypocrite. Louis appréciait ce trait de caractère.

 

-Je sais, je sais que tu me détestes, et crois-moi, je te déteste aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est Harry.

 

William avait toujours l'air sceptique, mais la mention du nom de Harry parut l'adoucir légèrement.

 

-Je crois qu'il est en danger, ajouta Louis. Et je sais que tu... tiens à lui. J'ai -j'ai pensé...

 

William hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de poursuivre, sortant de chez lui et fermant la porte derrière lui.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

*

 

William lui avait prêté son cheval, et était parti en ville se renseigner sur un éventuel événement qui serait survenu entre Avalon et Ocean City ces dernières heures.

 

Louis allait à une allure raisonnable, au début. Il essayait de ne pas faire de parallèle entre la situation et quand il galopait vers Londres, tant de mois auparavant, essayant de retrouver Harry avant qu'il ne passe sur l'échafaud. Après tout, aujourd'hui, Louis n'était pas sûr que Harry soit menacé. Il se montait probablement la tête. Il dramatisait. Il avait toujours dramatisé. Il tenta de se rassurer ainsi, et il y réussissait plutôt pas mal.

 

Et puis il aperçut Map, et ses efforts volèrent en éclats. Le cheval trottait vers lui. Dans le sens contraire. Et il ne portait aucun cavalier.

 

La gorge de Louis se serra si fort qu'il ne put même pas lâcher un juron. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

 

Il attrapa les rênes de leur cheval qui s'était immobilisé près de lui, flattant doucement son cou.

 

-Chut, Map, Mappie. Dis-moi, petit, d'où tu viens ? Où est ton maître ? Où est Harry ? souffla-t-il. Où est Harry ?

 

Evidemment, le cheval ne lui répondit pas, mais il hennit, et il sembla à Louis qu'il pointait dans la direction d'où il venait.

 

Il attrapa les rênes de Map d'une main pour l'emmener avec lui, et se lança au galop.

 

*

 

Au milieu de la route, à la lueur de la lune, en plissant les yeux, Louis aperçut un endroit qui semblait avoir été beaucoup piétiné, au moins par une demi-douzaine de chevaux, à quelques mètres devant lui. Mais personne n'était en vue. Il mit pied à terre et observa les traces. Certaines indiquaient la direction de la forêt. Mais celles de Map s'arrêtaient là. Il avait seulement fait demi-tour, après. Il reconnaissait les marques de ses sabots, parce que ses fers avaient une feuille d'érable en relief sur le dessous, un petit caprice qu'ils s'étaient offerts quand ils avaient encore de l'argent à perdre pour des détails.

 

-Harry ? appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

 

Le silence était épais, seulement troublé par les bruits de la nature nocturne, ululements et autres cris d'animaux qui ne dormaient pas. La pluie s'était calmée, se transformant en une petite bruine qui laissait Louis complètement trempé, tremblant légèrement dans ses vêtements.

 

-Harry ?

 

Et là, Louis vit le sang. Les traces fraîches à ses pieds. Et il n'avait jamais été une petite nature, jamais été du genre à s'effaroucher d'un rien, mais il se sentit brusquement sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il vacilla. Et il cria de nouveau, d'une voix un peu étranglée, saisi d'une angoisse plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici :

 

-Harry !

 

Son corps comprit avant lui, parce qu'il était déjà en train de quitter la route, abandonnant là les chevaux, et de dévaler la pente au moment où son esprit connecta deux plus deux et pensa  _« le fossé »_.

 

Louis dérapa sur l'herbe, tâtonna dans l'obscurité, pataugeant dans la boue.

 

Quand il le trouva enfin, quand ses yeux parvinrent à accepter que le corps étendu et inerte à deux mètres de lui était bien celui de Harry, il s'effondra immédiatement, atterrissant difficilement à genoux. Ses jambes étaient incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

 

Louis rampa presque jusqu'à Harry. Il tremblait tellement que ses dents claquaient, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Harry ne bougea pas lorsqu'il le retourna avec précaution sur le dos, l'entourant de ses bras, cherchant une chaleur, une respiration, quelque chose qui prouve qu'il était encore en vie.

 

-Harry, articula-t-il simplement.

 

Les sanglots étouffaient déjà sa voix. Louis avait perdu l'habileté de parler. Il ne pouvait que passer une main tremblante sur le corps de son amant, tentant d’évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Il ne chercha même pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'était passé -ce qui n'était pas très compliqué, de toute façon. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait  _ressentir_ , c'était que Harry était blessé, gravement blessé, et qu'il ne bougeait pas. Louis ôta ses mains un instant, et quand il releva à la hauteur de son regard, il ne les distinguait presque plus, dans la pénombre. Parce qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il referma immédiatement ses poings, son cœur faisant un bon douloureux dans sa poitrine, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Il souleva Harry pour le coller contre lui, ce qui était sans doute à l'encontre de toutes les règles médicales qui existaient, trop tremblant pour essayer de prendre son pouls, l'appelant sans relâche, même si sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet brisé. Il le serra juste, pressant ses mains sur ses plaies, essuyant maladroitement le sang qui maculait son visage, repoussant ses cheveux poisseux de devant ses yeux clos, et il pria. Il pria un Dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru, il pria un Dieu qui l'enverrait en Enfer pour avoir aimé un homme, mais il pria quand même. Il supplia. Et _HarryHarryHarry_. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort sans lui. Et il faisait si froid. Et il faisait si noir. Louis ne savait pas si le monde lui paraissait soudain plongé dans le noir complet parce qu'il faisait nuit, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs au moment où son amant avait cessé de l'animer de son aura.

 

Quand Harry battit des paupières, Louis fut pris d'un violent vertige, tout lui semblait d'un blanc éclatant. Il appuya sa tête sur ses doigts, l'autre serrant convulsivement la main de Harry, et prit une inspiration.

 

-Harry ? appela-t-il encore, en prenant son visage dans ses mains, espérant de tout son être ne pas avoir rêvé le mouvement qu'il venait de faire.

 

Harry le regardait. Harry respirait. C'était saccadé, hésitant, mais c'était là. Louis expira, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, se fichant bien du sang qu'il goûtait en même temps.

 

-Louis. Lou-

 

Harry s'étouffa immédiatement après, cracha du sang, mais il avait parlé.

 

-Je suis là, je suis là, l'apaisa Louis, sans relâcher son étreinte.

 

Harry se tut encore pendant un long moment, et Louis crut qu'il était retombé dans l'inconscience, mais il comprit après qu'il essayait juste de rassembler des forces.

 

-Suis mort ? articula-t-il.

 

Louis secoua la tête comme un fou à lier.

 

-Non, non, non.

 

Harry essaya de porter la main à sa joue, mais échoua, alors Louis la prit dans la sienne et la plaqua lui-même contre sa peau, l'embrassant au passage. Harry réussit à lui sourire, et Louis se dit que s'il pouvait encore lui sourire comme s'il venait de lui offrir la lune et le soleil sur un plateau d'argent, c’était que son état n’était pas forcément si grave, pas vrai ?

 

-Vais.

 

Louis lui caressa les cheveux.

 

-Bien sûr que non. Tu ne vas pas mourir. On va aller chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

 

Harry referma les yeux, et remua légèrement contre lui. Il gémit, pris d'un frisson, cherchant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais ne parvenant qu'à gémir encore, visiblement saisi de douleur.

 

-Mal... J'ai mal, haleta-t-il.

 

-Je sais, mon amour, dit Louis, d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder posée -il ressentait presque lui-même la souffrance que Harry devait endurer. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, il nous faut de l'aide pour te soigner.

 

-Peux pas. Un peu.

 

-Tu veux rester un peu ?

 

Harry hocha la tête. Louis... Louis savait qu'il fallait s'occuper de ses blessures,  _tout de suite_. Que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais Harry le fixait avec des yeux fiévreux et suppliants, et il ne pouvait clairement pas bouger. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre, et essayer.

 

Louis le reposa doucement sur le sol, et s'allongea à côté de lui, là, dans la boue, ignorant l'humidité et la sensation répugnante qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, passant un bras autour de sa taille sans trop le toucher, pour ne pas lui faire mal, et rapprochant leurs visages le plus possible, effleurant sa joue. Harry toussota un peu, sa respiration s'emballant puis se ralentissant, il ferma les yeux, et finalement força encore sur sa voix :

 

-Je suis désolé. Lou, j'aurais dû-

 

-Chut, Harry, tu ne devrais pas... parler. Tu te fatigues. Et pour rien, en plus, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

 

-C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il.

 

-Non, dit fermement Louis. C'est de la faute de ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

 

-Pas d'arme.

 

-Tu n'aurais pas dû en avoir besoin.

 

Connaissant la répugnance de son amant pour les armes, il aurait sans doute été incapable de tirer, de toute façon. Harry battit des paupières.

 

-T'aime.

 

Louis renifla.

 

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, comme si tu n'allais plus jamais le dire après, bougonna-t-il, les larmes lui picotant les paupières. Ça me vexe.

 

Harry essaya de rire, mais ce fut plus un gargouillis qui sortit de sa poitrine. Louis grimaça.

 

Ils restèrent étendus là pendant un moment, Louis ne quittant pas le visage de son amant des yeux pour vérifier que sa vie ne s'enfuyait pas pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, et puis Harry pressa sa main.

 

-Je vais essayer.

 

-Quand tu veux.

 

Même avec l'aide de Louis, se redresser fut un calvaire pour Harry. Quand il arriva finalement à se remettre sur ses pieds, les jambes complètement flageolantes, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Louis qui supportait la majorité de son poids, il pleurait. Harry avait si mal qu'il pleurait, et Louis sentit une larme dégouliner sur sa joue à son tour.

 

-Tu es si courageux, mon amour, balbutia-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

 

Harry tremblait contre lui.

 

Cela leur prit une éternité pour remonter jusqu'à la route. Louis portait à moitié Harry, mais il n'osait pas le brusquer de peur de lui infliger une souffrance atroce ou d'aggraver ses blessures. Les chevaux n'avaient pas bougé, par miracle. Louis traîna son amant jusqu'à Map, qui serait plus doux que le cheval un peu nerveux de William. Harry serait probablement incapable de se tenir seul en selle. Rien que monter sur la bête paraissait insurmontable. Il ne pouvait pas tenir debout. Tout son corps le lâchait. Comment le faire grimper si haut ?

 

-Allez, Haz.

 

Harry tourna un regard empli de souffrance vers lui, et secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne peux pas... bouger ma jambe comme ça.

 

-Bien sûr que tu peux.

 

-Louis. Non. Peux pas.

 

-On ne va pas faire le trajet à pied, souffla Louis. On n'a pas le choix.

 

Au final, Harry put. Sanglotant silencieusement, il rassembla son courage, et mit son pied dans l'étrier. Il se hissa sur Map, dont il faillit retomber immédiatement, mais Louis le tenait. Il monta derrière lui, attrapant les rênes d'une main et enroulant son autre bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le maintenir en selle. Il espérait que le cheval de William les suivrait ; il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper maintenant.

 

A mi-chemin, Harry cessa de lui répondre. Sa tête retomba sur son menton. Louis le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, et fit accélérer Map. Il était resté à un pas rapide jusqu'ici, essayant de garder une allure plutôt calme, parce qu'aller trop vite arrachait des cris de douleur à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

 

Il finit le trajet au galop.

 

*

 

William les attendait devant chez eux, apparemment incapable de rester en place, l'anxiété inscrite sur le visage.

 

Il jura en les apercevant, courant vers Map. Louis immobilisa le cheval et essaya de voir si Harry réagissait.

 

-Comment il va ? demanda William d'un ton pressant.

 

-Je n'arrive plus à le réveiller, fit Louis d'une voix tremblante.

 

A deux, ils réussirent à le soutenir jusqu'à la maison.

 

-On va le mettre sur la table, ordonna William.

 

Louis n'avait jamais autant été aussi reconnaissant de l'existence de William. C'était peut-être un sale rat, mais un sale rat médecin, et un sale rat qui aimait assez Harry pour ne pas réfléchir une seule seconde avant de venir porter secours aux parias de la ville. Louis s'exécuta, essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, en vain. Il alluma une chandelle, retourna vers Harry, à côté duquel William s'activait déjà, et dut s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber en voyant l'état de son amant en pleine lumière.

 

C'était un carnage.

 

-Tu peux... Tu peux le soigner, pas vrai ? gargouilla-t-il, titubant jusqu'à la table pour saisir la main de Harry. Il va s'en sortir ?

 

Sa main était glacée. Son visage était si blanc. On aurait dit une pellicule de neige fraîchement tombée.

 

William passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses paumes étaient déjà éclaboussées de sang.

 

-Je ne… Je ne sais pas- J'ai besoin de l'examiner.

 

Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

-Il faut que tu te reprennes, Louis, lança William.

 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bordel.

 

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de tissu, de fil, d'aiguilles, d'eau... Va chercher de l'eau !

 

-Oui... Oui, d'accord, j'y vais.

 

Louis tituba jusqu'au puits, ramenant l’eau le plus vite possible.

 

Il revint aux côtés de Harry. Tout en déchirant son pantalon pour regarder sa jambe, William marmonna :

 

-Je les ai entendus parler... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je croyais- j'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient tué.

 

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un bruit étranglé.

 

-Pas encore, murmura Louis en embrassant les doigts de Harry. Il s'est accroché.

 

Louis aida à nettoyer des plaies, et fit absolument tout ce que William demandait -ce serait sans doute la première et la dernière fois. Il aurait voulu se coucher à coté de Harry et pleurer contre son épaule, mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Au bout d'un long moment, William finit par lâcher, essuyant ses mains souillées sur un linge, le visage presque aussi cireux que celui de Harry.

 

-Je pense que- Je pense que si les sutures tiennent... Si ses fractures se réduisent correctement... S'il ne contracte pas d'infection, et s'il n'a pas de saignement trop important à l'intérieur de son corps... Il pourra se remettre. Je crois que – Oui... finit par lâcher William.

 

Cela faisait beaucoup de  _« si »_ , et quelque chose dans le regard de William lui disait de ne pas être trop optimiste non plus, mais Louis se sentit reprendre espoir, même si Harry était toujours inconscient.

 

Il reprit assez espoir pour penser à autre chose, retrouver un peu de raison, et commencer à réfléchir à certains détails. Comme à ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

 

A qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

 

-William. Quand tu dis  _« les »_ , de qui tu parles ?  _Qui_  tu as entendu parler ?

 

William s'immobilisa, et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

 

-Tu sais qui.

 

-A vrai dire, non, fit Louis en sentant la colère enfler en lui, remplaçant la souffrance par des bouffées de fureur pure. Je me doute, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Qui ?

 

-Peterson. Et sa bande, lâcha William.

 

-Tu... Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?

 

Louis venait de réaliser que c'était William qui avait envoyé Harry à Ocean City, droit dans une embuscade. William eut un sursaut.

 

-Quoi ? Non ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils préparaient, je... Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Harry. Quelqu'un a dû entendre notre conversation à propos du travail. On était dans la rue.

 

Louis décida de le croire.

 

Il se redressa lentement. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, et enfila lentement son manteau.

 

-Louis... Où tu vas ?

 

Louis ne répondit pas.

 

-Je reviens.

 

William sembla comprendre, et secoua la tête, faisant mine de l'arrêter.

 

-Louis, non. C'est stupide. Ça ne sert à rien. Reste ici. Harry a besoin de toi.

 

Louis se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry, caressant sa joue de son pouce, et répéta :

 

-Je reviens.

 

-Louis !

 

Mais Louis était déjà parti.

 

*

 

La fête battait son plein dans la taverne de Peterson, malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

 

Louis ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et pénétra dans l'auberge, en attirant tous les regards sur lui.

 

Il savait qu'il était couvert de sang et de boue, et il sentait la rage déformer ses traits. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce, les pieds lourds et le visage dur, il entendit les rires s'éteindre autour de lui, et le silence se fit sur son passage.

 

Il atteignit le fond de l'auberge, la dernière table, où Samuel Peterson banquetait, visiblement, dos à lui. Un de ses amis lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en voyant Louis approcher, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

 

Louis l'avait déjà saisi par le col de sa veste, le relevant de force du banc, le faisant trébucher et renverser son verre de vin.

 

-Lâche-moi !

 

Louis l'ignora. Peterson retrouva ses esprits et se dégagea d'un coup sec. Ses hommes de main se levèrent à leur tour, faisant face à Louis. Peterson le dévisagea de haut en bas, et eut un sourire.

 

Un sourire. Il venait de battre à mort Harry, son Harry, et il  _souriait_.

 

Et après, c'était Harry et lui qu'on accusait d'être inhumains. C'était eux qui souillaient l'Amérique. C'était eux qui n'y avaient pas leur place. C'était eux qu'on traitait comme des sous-êtres.

 

Louis sentit quelque chose de bestial bondir en lui, prêt à déchirer de la chair.

 

-Tu as déjà retrouvé le cadavre ?

 

Louis sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointa droit sur le front de Peterson, le chargeant d'un geste sec.

 

S'il avait été dans d'autres circonstances, son code de conduite l’aurait plutôt poussé à déclencher un duel à l'épée. Mais Peterson n'était pas un noble, et il n'avait aucun honneur. Les armes à feu avaient été faites pour les gens comme lui. Les gens lâches, qui s'attaquaient à plus faibles qu'eux sans aucune arrière-pensée. Des gens sans conscience.

 

-Pas de cadavre. Je l'ai retrouvé vivant. Par contre, si quelqu'un doit vraiment mourir ce soir, tu me sembles être le candidat parfait.

 

Les amis de Peterson eurent un mouvement vers lui, mais Louis fit un pas supplémentaire et appuya carrément le canon de l'arme sur la peau du bourgeois.

 

Toute l'animation s'était suspendue, dans l'auberge.

 

-Si vous bougez, je jure devant Dieu que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à tirer.

 

Sa main ne tremblait pas. Il voyait le corps sanglant de Harry flotter devant ses yeux, ses os brisés, ses coupures, et sa main ne tremblait pas. Il serait capable de le faire. Il pourrait le tuer. Il en avait  _envie_.

 

-Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ? Me tuer en public ? Tu veux ta vengeance ?

 

-Pas la vengeance. La justice, cracha Louis.

 

Peterson ricana. S'il était effrayé, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

 

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ferais une grossière erreur en me tuant comme ça. Je suis important. Tu crois qu'on te laisserait t'en tirer ? Tu accélérerais juste ta propre fin. Les habitants se feront une joie de te lyncher, avant même qu'on te condamne à la peine de mort. Toi et ce qui reste de ton petit copain.

 

Louis serra les dents.

 

-Ne parle pas de Harry.

 

-Je parle de ce que je veux. Liberté d'expression, tu connais ? Si je veux dire qu'il a crié comme une fille pendant qu'on le frappait, qu'il a chialé en rampant comme le moins qu'il est sur le sol, j'ai le dr-

 

Louis l'attira brusquement à lui et glissa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe.

 

-J'ai dit. Ne. Parle. Pas. De.  _Harry_ , siffla-t-il, et il enroula sa main autour de la gorge grasse de l'homme.

 

Il serra, commençant à l'étrangler, et les yeux de Peterson s'écarquillèrent. Louis se sentit satisfait à la pensée qu'il avait peut-être enfin peur.

 

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui. Je t'interdis de le regarder. Je t'interdis de l'approcher. Je t'interdis de le toucher encore. Parce que si tu le fais, je reviendrai te chercher. Et je ne me contenterai pas de te tuer. Je te ferai manger tes intestins.

 

Peterson gargouilla, la respiration coupée, se débattant faiblement -mais Louis le tenait d'une poigne de fer :

 

-Tu n'oserais pas, réussit-il à articuler.

 

Louis le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant cogner contre une table. Il leva ses deux mains, toujours couvertes du sang de Harry, et sa voix résonna dans toute la taverne :

 

-Je jure, par le sang de l'homme que j'aime, que si tu t'en prends encore à nous, tu ne pourras plus jamais dormir tranquille, parce que je ne cesserai jamais de te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort à mes pieds, tes entrailles te sortant de la bouche.

 

Sa menace parut produire un certain effet, parce que quand il jeta un regard haineux autour de lui, les visages étaient pâles, et tout le monde s'était figé. Même Peterson paraissait ébranlé.

 

Louis hésita à lui tirer dans la jambe, pour faire bonne mesure, et parce qu'au fond de lui, il mourait d'envie de voir son sang couler, mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Il laissait la violence gratuite à ces gens. Lui reviendrait à Harry les mains propres.

 

Il s'autorisa quand même un coup de pied dans l'estomac mou de Peterson, qui se plia en deux avec un grognement, il renversa quelques tables, quelques chaises, balaya tous les verres qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir, laissa des traces sanglantes sur le mur avec ses mains, et il se sentit relativement apaisé.

 

Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter.

 

-C'est autant notre pays que le vôtre. Et si l'on doit choisir les plus méritants et les plus moraux, et rejeter les éléments impurs, pour construire l'Amérique, regardez-vous dans un miroir avant de nous pointer du doigt.

 

Il ajouta :

 

-Nous ne partirons pas. Nous ne partirons _pas_.

 

Louis sortit sans un regard en arrière.

 

 

Avalon, New Jersey, mai 1773

 

 

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une preuve que Louis l'aimait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait peu de certitudes, dans sa vie, mais il avait celle-là.

 

Mais s'il avait voulu une assurance, le voir fondre en larmes sur sa poitrine et hoqueter en l'embrassant comme un forcené lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux après l'agression de Peterson était largement suffisant.

 

*

 

L'agression s'était transformée en brouillard glacé dans l'esprit de Harry, entrecoupé de souvenirs flous, et pendant plusieurs jours, il resta dans ce brouillard.

 

William lui avait assuré que c'était normal, que les coups qu'il avait pris à la tête pouvaient avoir cet effet. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'en théorie, tout devrait se remettre en place. Harry l'espérait, parce qu'il avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Il se remettait plus vite physiquement -même s'il boitillait toujours et que son bras était toujours en écharpe- que mentalement. Il avait des problèmes de mémoire. Des absences. Des blancs. Des noirs.

 

Pendant quelques semaines assez terrifiantes, Harry ne parvint plus à retrouver tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses études et de sa vie. Sa tête s'était comme vidée de ses connaissances. Pendant un moment, Louis parla mieux français que lui -ce qui était quand même un comble.

 

Mais ce n'était pas le plus problématique.

 

Parfois, il se retrouvait au milieu de la rue, et il ne se rappelait plus comment il était arrivé là, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il restait paralysé dans la foule, complètement désemparé, essayant de rattraper ses souvenirs fuyants, et échouant à chaque fois. Parfois, il oubliait même où il habitait. Ils trouvèrent vite une solution : Harry ne sortait plus sans Louis. Ils se fichaient bien de l'attention qu'ils pouvaient attirer en étant toujours ensemble ; le mal était déjà fait. Toute la ville savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry, et il était sûr que la plupart approuvait, et regrettait qu'il ait survécu. Harry s'étonnait que personne ne soit encore allé les dénoncer au gouverneur comme homosexuels -ce qui était puni par la peine de mort-, parce qu'ils accumulaient les signes de moins en moins ambigus de leur relation. Mais visiblement, les gens préféraient se faire « justice » seuls, ici. C'était une des caractéristiques de l'Amérique : la loi s'appliquait de façon assez chaotique au niveau local, où les habitants s'organisaient entre eux. Harry s'étonnait aussi qu'on n'ait pas réessayé de leur faire du mal. Il pensait que Peterson se serait fait une joie de l'abattre en plein centre-ville, après avoir raté son coup une première fois. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Quand il en avait parlé à Louis, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules. Harry avait décidé de ne pas insister.

 

Harry ne sortait plus sans Louis, et Louis ne sortait plus sans son pistolet. Mais au moins, ils sortaient. Ils montraient qu'ils se considéraient toujours comme chez eux. Ils profitaient de la plage, du beau temps. Ils montraient qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

 

(Même si, au fond, ils avaient peur.)

 

La première fois qu'ils couchèrent de nouveau ensemble, quand les blessures les plus préoccupantes de Harry furent à peu près guéries (ils ne purent pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri ; trop long), Louis le suça et Harry s'évanouit en atteignant l'orgasme. Ils eurent vraiment peur sur le moment, surtout que Harry prit au moins dix minutes à recouvrer ses esprits, mais au final, cela resta plutôt un des (rares) événements amusants dus à ses défaillances.

 

Et puis cela ne faisait pas de mal à l'ego de Louis.

 

#

 

Alors qu'ils avaient cessé d'en espérer et qu'ils avaient même cessé d'y penser quotidiennement, trop occupés à survivre, un matin, un bateau apporta des nouvelles de leurs familles. Des lettres.

 

Harry n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de décacheter le courrier de sa mère, quand Louis le lui rapporta, et Louis comprenait. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui passait chez eux, en Angleterre. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que leurs lettres à eux fussent arrivées. Certaines avaient dû se perdre. Les réponses éventuelles aussi.

 

Harry lut, et il dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Louis eut peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa mère, mais Harry le rassura et répéta qu'il avait juste besoin d'être... seul. Louis le laissa clopiner jusqu'à leur chambre. Il était probablement juste affecté par le manque. La lettre lui avait rappelé l'absence de sa mère.

 

Louis resta seul au milieu du salon avec la lettre de sa sœur à la main, et la pensée de la lire l'angoissait. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas mieux qu'il ne la lise pas. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encaisser une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

 

Il ne regretta pas, parce que rien que retrouver l'écriture et le style de sa sœur lui donnait envie de sourire, et ses yeux piquaient sous le coup de l'émotion.

 

Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Lottie lui disait.

 

-Ça va ?

 

Louis tourna la tête. Harry se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Cela devait faire une éternité qu'il était appuyé contre la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le jour décliner sans le voir vraiment.

 

-Louis ?

 

Il hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Mon père est mourant.

 

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise.

 

-Oh.

 

Son ton resta neutre. Mais il avança vers Louis, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

 

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

 

-Lottie dit qu'il est malade. Les poumons, ou quelque chose. Qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps... En fait, je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, vu le temps que la lettre a mis pour arriver, il doit être mort et enterré.

 

Harry resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier l'émotion qui le traversait. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse. C'était peut-être... De la déception ? Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé le revoir, juste pour lui montrer qu'il avait accompli quelque chose. Qu'il était en vie.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-C'est étrange, parce que... Je le déteste. Mais ça me fait quand même quelque chose ? murmura-t-il.

 

Harry soupira :

 

-C'est normal. C'était ton père. En bien ou en mal, il a joué un rôle dans ta vie. Apprendre sa disparition... C'est forcément un choc.

 

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

 

-Je suppose.

 

-Il ne pourra plus jamais nous faire du mal.

 

Harry lui embrassa la joue.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, du coup, pour le domaine, le titre ? Il t'avait bien... déshérité ?

 

Louis acquiesça, jetant de nouveau un œil sur la lettre.

 

-Oui. Oui, il l'a fait. Sans surprise. Et pour ce qui va advenir du domaine... C'est l'autre grande nouvelle que me donne Lottie : apparemment, elle va se marier avec un fils de baron -oh mon Dieu, elle doit déjà être mariée, maintenant-, et c'est lui héritera de Cleveland.

 

Charlotte, mariée. Voilà une idée qui lui faisait tout drôle. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... Elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle était en âge de se marier. De fonder une famille, même, après quelque temps de vie conjugale. Louis ne verrait sans doute jamais ses neveux et nièces.

 

-Mariage forcé ? C'est l'idée de ton père ? fit Harry, son visage s'assombrissant.

 

-Non, elle me dit qu'elle est éprise de lui... Un miracle. Mon père a seulement voulu accélérer le mariage pour avoir un héritier. Apparemment, il l'a un peu pressée pour qu'elle fasse des enfants le plus vite possible, histoire d'assurer la lignée... Il aura été obsédé par sa postérité jusqu'au bout.

 

Avait-il eu un mot pour lui, sur son lit de mort ? Louis lui avait-il manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pendant ces deux années ? Louis secoua la tête pour balayer ces pensées. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela n'avait plus d'importance depuis longtemps.

 

-Alors je suis content pour elle, fit doucement Harry. Elle fera une merveilleuse duchesse. Et si ce type lui plait, c'est que ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

Plus tard, dans leur lit, Harry lâcha d'un air pensif :

 

-Tu sais, c'est un peu triste à dire, mais... Je regrette presque le duc.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Comment ça ?

 

-Il ne me paraît plus si terrible, maintenant.

 

Harry effleura les cicatrices sur ses côtes, et Louis suivit son regard jusqu’à ses blessures encore à peine refermées.

 

-Comparé à ce qu'on a vécu ici.

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde. C'était tellement tragique d'en arriver là. De se dire que finalement, ce qu'il avait pu traverser avant n'était pas si horrible, parce que l'histoire s'était répétée en pire.

 

-Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il, attrapant le poignet de Harry. Mais il est certain que la vision de toi à moitié mort hantera bien plus mes cauchemars que tous les coups de canne que mon père a pu me donner.

 

#

 

La dernière fois que Harry avait entendu des canons, il était en Hollande, il avait une dizaine d'années, et c'était son père qui les avait conçus.

 

Il se rappelait avoir longé le champ de bataille à cheval, accroché à son père, qui devait être présent pour superviser la première utilisation des machines de guerre à la construction desquelles il avait participé. Son père était architecte ; mais son domaine de compétences allait bien au-delà de la conception de bâtiments, et le roi de France avait exploité ses talents pour s'assurer plus de victoires dans la guerre de Sept ans qui faisait rage alors.

 

Harry ne se souvenait plus pourquoi son père les avait emmenés, lui et sa mère. Il lui en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie de l'avoir laissé assister à la bataille, de l'avoir laissé entendre les cris d'agonie et les hurlements primaires des hommes, de l'avoir laissé observer les mises à mort, le tranchant des épées éclaboussé de rouge, et d'avoir laissé des ruisseaux de sang serpenter jusqu'à ses pieds.

 

Mais les canons restaient son souvenir le plus terrifiant. Leur bruit, l'odeur de la poudre, la façon qu'ils avaient de balayer des dizaines de soldats en même temps, de faire s'éparpiller les membres et les morceaux de chair. Sa seule réaction avait été de hurler. Et de continuer de hurler. Et de hurler encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son père ne l'éloigne de là et le laisse se réfugier contre la poitrine de sa mère (il hurlait toujours). Son propre hurlement résonnait dans ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'il voyait la violence rôder autour de lui, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait une arme sortir d'un manteau.

 

Il n'eut besoin de les entendre retentir qu'une seule fois pour se réveiller en sursaut, la tête immédiatement remplie des échos de son cri d'enfant, le suraigu se mêlant au son sourd de l'artillerie qui venait de se faire entendre de nouveau.

 

Harry n'eut pas besoin de bouger beaucoup pour réveiller Louis, parce que depuis l'agression, celui-ci dormait en le tenant écrasé contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui arrache dans son sommeil.

 

-Que... ?

 

Harry se détacha de son étreinte et se redressa, tendant l'oreille.

 

_Boum._

 

-Des canons. Quelqu'un tire avec un canon, chuchota-t-il, comme si le fait de le prononcer haut et fort allait rendre le fait plus réel.

 

Louis se frotta les yeux.

 

-Ça doit venir du fort. La question est : pourquoi tirent-ils ?

 

Harry pensa immédiatement :  _«  Ça y est. C'est la guerre. »_. Il avait envie de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures et ne plus en ressortir, mais en hommes responsables, Louis et lui sortirent du lit et s'habillèrent rapidement.

 

Dehors, c'était le chaos. La panique totale.

 

Des gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. C’était presque plus effrayant qu'un champ de bataille, où tout restait relativement délimité et organisé, où une discipline militaire subsistait même au cœur de l’horreur.

 

Louis attrapa sa main avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans la foule, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir la réponse quand une femme les dépassa en criant, les yeux hallucinés, jupes retroussées :

 

-Des pirates ! Des pirates !

 

Des... _pirates_?

 

Par chance, la raison de Harry ne l'abandonna pas à ce moment comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois ces derniers temps. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Avalon était une ville côtière, isolée dans une sorte de baie. Avalon était une ville riche, remplie de bourgeois et de nobles. Et il y avait en effet des raids de pirates sur des villes américaines, avec des bateaux lourdement armés, contre lesquels les forts anglais ne faisaient pas le poids. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait. Harry avait lu quelque chose là-dessus dans le journal.

 

Les canons retentirent encore une fois, et encore une fois ensuite. Dans le ciel sombre, au-dessus du port, Harry apercevait les volutes de fumée et les flammes des explosions.

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, souffla-t-il.

 

Louis le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

 

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

 

-Je crois que... C'est possible que ça soit vrai.

 

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 

Ils restèrent figés au milieu de la rue un moment. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de se barricader dans leur maison, mais les pirates y mettraient sans doute le feu et les massacreraient à la sortie.

 

Dans ce genre d'attaques, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de survivants.

 

-Le fort est tombé ! cria un homme en les dépassant en courant.

 

Où ces gens fuyaient-ils ? Dans la forêt ? A l'intérieur des terres ? Les assaillants les rattraperaient. Ils chercheraient forcément à gagner la plantation des Hastings. Ils y trouveraient une fortune. Et plusieurs charmantes jeunes filles, pensa sombrement Harry, mais il préféra laisser cette affreuse vérité très loin dans sa tête.

 

Sauf que brusquement, une association d'idées se fit dans son esprit, le faisant sursauter :

 

-Andy.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Euh...

 

-Elle est toute seule avec Jared ! s'écria Harry. Ses parents sont encore partis faire une transaction, ou je ne sais quoi ! Sa rue donne directement sur le port, c'est...

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage.

 

-Harry... Je crois qu'il va falloir choisir entre essayer de sauver les autres, ou essayer de nous sauver nous-mêmes. Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, on ne peut pas aller chercher tous les gens qu'on connaît-

 

Harry pressa sa main.

 

-Elle a un  _bébé_ , dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

 

-Harry.

 

-Un bébé.

 

Louis expira lentement par le nez.

 

-Très bien, on va les chercher.

 

*

 

Ils retournèrent dans leur maison chercher l'épée et le pistolet de Louis.

 

Quand ils sortirent de nouveau, ils n'entendaient plus les canons, mais les cliquetis des armes et les hurlements de terreur et d'agonie. Ils pulsèrent dans le corps de Harry, et soudain, sa détermination à aller aider Andy et peut-être d'autres femmes et enfants s'envola, perdue dans sa terreur.

 

-Louis...

 

Harry ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas affronter cela. Il préférait mourir là, tout de suite, plutôt que de voir les combats et succomber embroché par le fer d'un pirate.

 

Louis se mit à lui parler, à articuler des choses rassurantes, que Harry ne comprenait pas, ne parvenait pas à saisir, mais cela l'aida quand même.

 

Il avait juste besoin de rester rationnel. Ce qui le mettait en danger, c'était de céder à la peur la plus hystérique, comme tous ces habitants qui détalaient autour d'eux. S'il restait rationnel, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Louis pouvait les défendre. Ils allaient aller chercher Andy et Jared, et trouver un endroit où se cacher. Ils pouvaient survivre à cela. Ils avaient survécu à tout. Ensemble, ils avaient toujours survécu à tout. Ce n'était pas quelques pirates qui pourraient changer cela.

 

Harry réussit à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Louis le tirait par le bras à travers la ville, et ils se mirent à avancer en courant -Harry avait du mal à suivre le rythme, encore en convalescence, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le lieu où le massacre faisait rage. Les pirates avaient déjà investi le port, raflant sans doute les chargements des navires amarrés, et ils s'étaient attaqués à la ville.

 

Harry avait lu que les attaques étaient souvent foudroyantes, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que cela serait si rapide. Les pirates étaient peut-être réellement des créatures du démon.

 

Ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, cachés dans l'ombre, reprenant leur respiration. Harry était en train de se demander comment ils allaient atteindre la rue d'Andy sans se faire remarquer, quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le flanc. Il ne put s'empêcher de se plier un peu en deux. Louis lui attrapa le bras.

 

-Haz ? Ça va ?

 

Harry porta la main à ses côtes, et la retira couverte de sang.

 

-Je crois que mes points de suture ont cédé, dit-il d'une voix blanche, et il sentait déjà le vertige le gagner en voyant la quantité de sang qu'il perdait alors que les plaies s'étaient rouvertes depuis à peine une minute.

 

Louis jura, resserrant sa prise sur son bras pour le soutenir.

 

-Mais je peux continuer, ajouta Harry, appuyant sa paume sur l'endroit le plus préoccupant.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air sceptique et inquiet.

 

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas trop le choix. Il va falloir courir, si on veut se sortir de là.

 

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la rue d'Andy sans trop d'encombre, mais quelques pirates l'avaient déjà investie. Pas moyen d'atteindre sa porte sans se faire voir. Ce fut au tour de Harry de demander, adossé contre le mur, le corps douloureux :

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 

Louis lui jeta un regard sombre.

 

-On se bat.

 

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Non.

 

-On n'a pas le choix.

 

Louis se rapprocha de lui, et sortit son pistolet pour lui presser dans la main.

 

-Sers-t-en si tu te sens menacé, je t'en supplie.

 

Harry regarda l'arme.

 

-Je ne peux pas prendre ça.

 

-Harry, je t'en prie.  _Je t'en prie_. Tu ne peux pas rester complètement sans défense-

 

-Je ne serai pas sans défense puisque je suis avec toi, objecta Harry, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas et ne _voulait_ pas confier la responsabilité à Louis de le protéger à sa place.

 

-Je ne peux pas me battre en sachant que tu es derrière, blessé, et impuissant. Je ne peux pas, répéta Louis. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Prends-le pour me rassurer  _moi_.

 

-Je ne-

 

-Pour moi. S'il te plaît.

 

Harry referma finalement ses doigts autour de la poignée du pistolet. Il était lourd et froid. Il lui brûlait la paume.

 

-Je ne sais même pas l'utiliser, grommela-t-il. Il est chargé, au moins ?

 

A sa grande surprise, un petit sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis.

 

-Toujours, à côté de toi, mon amour.

 

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait que Louis pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses dans un moment pareil. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement, et cela lui fit un bien incroyable.

 

-Louis, bordel. C'est vraiment le moment ?

 

Louis lui lança un clin d'œil.

 

Deux secondes après, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute fait cela pour le distraire -et pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment, aussi, peut-être parce que Louis s'élança du coin sombre où ils s'étaient retranchés pour se ruer sur les deux hommes qui traînaient près de la porte d'Andy.

 

Soudain, Harry comprit à quoi cela servait, de s'entraîner à l'escrime, de grandir en pensant un jour se battre pour le royaume. Les deux pirates ne virent même pas Louis venir. Il virevolta, abattit son épée sèchement et proprement, transperça les cous et les poitrines, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et les deux autres gisaient à ses pieds, inanimés.

 

Harry fixa la lame de l'épée de Louis. Rouge.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui, et Harry saisit la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, celle qui s'allume chez l'homme quand son instinct prend le dessus, et qu'il prend presque plaisir à faire du mal, juste avant que Louis ne redevienne lui-même et ne range son épée. La rue était silencieuse.

 

-Ils sont morts ? fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

 

Le pistolet glissait entre ses doigts soudain trempés d'une sueur glacée. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Aucune idée, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester là à attendre de voir s'ils se réveillent. Allez, viens.

 

La porte d'Andy n'était pas fermée. Le verrou avait été brisé. Harry fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Louis le précéda, ressortant son épée, et poussant la porte avec précaution. Elle s'ouvrit en grand avec un grincement. Louis fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, et Harry le suivit en boitant. Il ne sentait plus un de ses bras, celui que Peterson lui avait brisé avec sa semelle quelques semaines auparavant.

 

Le salon était dévasté. Forcément. La maison de la famille d'Andy était à l'image de ses occupants - aisée. Les pirates avaient dû flairer les richesses. Louis traversa lentement la pièce, une expression fermée sur le visage, et monta l'escalier, Harry sur ses talons. Il poussa la porte de la chambre principale, s'avançant un peu dans la pièce. Il inspira brutalement et détourna presque immédiatement les yeux. Il fit un geste dans la direction de Harry, tendant le bras comme pour le repousser.

 

-Harry. Ne – ne regarde pas.

 

Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Le sang gouttait de ses plaies jusque sur le sol.

 

-Elle est...

 

-Oui.

 

-Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle est juste...

 

-On l'a égorgée.

 

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

 

-Jared ?

 

-Je ne l'ai pas-

 

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de conversation venant de la rue, qu'ils percevaient très clairement par la fenêtre ouverte du corridor.

 

Ils se figèrent. Les pirates parlaient fort.

 

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ce cher Barbosseux cherche à faire en attaquant cette ville. Il n'a pas assez massacré d'innocents dans sa vie, il a besoin d'un peu de frisson pour éclairer ses vieux jours ? Il ferait mieux de prendre une maîtresse, ça nous éviterait à tous de la peine !

 

Plusieurs rires lui répondirent.

 

-Zayn...

 

L'autre le coupa immédiatement, une once de mépris teintant sa voix chaude.

 

-T'es qui, toi ?

 

-Je suis dans l'équipage de-

 

-Ouais, je sais, mais est-ce que je te considère comme un ami ? Ou quelqu'un que je respecte ?

 

-Je-

 

-Ne t'embête pas, je te donne tout de suite la réponse :  _non._  Donc pour toi, je ne suis pas  _« Zayn »_ , mais  _« capitaine Malik »_.

 

-Je-

 

La voix de ce Zayn claqua comme un fouet.

 

-C'est clair ?

 

Ce type avait de l'autorité. Tous les autres s'étaient tus.

 

-Oui, murmura son compagnon.

 

-Bien.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, mais rien qu'à sa voix, il pouvait imaginer le petit sourire satisfait et arrogant sur le visage de cet inconnu.

 

-Pour ne pas être venu ici juste pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler, je crois que je vais faire un tour dans ces maisons, dit-il d'un ton négligent. Histoire de récupérer un peu d'or.

 

-Mais, objecta un des hommes avec lui, le capitaine Barbosseux a dit que le butin devait lui être rapporté dans son intégralité...

 

Zayn ricana.

 

-Et vous avez réellement cru que j'allais obéir à ses ordres ? Si je n'avais pas de dette envers ce vieux tordu, je ne serais pas là. Je serais chez moi, à préparer ma prochaine expédition, à compter l'or que j'ai déjà amassé, et à... Eh bien.

 

Il y eut d'autres rires, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le haussement de sourcils suggestif que le pirate avait probablement fait pour comprendre.

 

-Il vient par ici, lança Louis, les dents serrées, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre. Il sera là d'une seconde à l'autre.

 

Harry paniqua. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'issue. L'étage était assez haut ; ils risquaient de se casser le cou en passant par la fenêtre, et sauter pour se retrouver à coup sûr au milieu d'une meute de pirates ne paraissait pas être une très bonne idée.

 

-On peut peut-être redescendre très vite et s'enfuir de l'autre côté de la rue, murmura Louis. Est-ce que tu peux courir ?

 

Harry ne pouvait même plus tenir debout sans appui. Courir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas courir. Il était un putain de poids mort.

 

-Louis, laisse-moi là. Sauve-toi, toi. Tu as le temps. Tu es rapide.

 

Louis le dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité et plissa les yeux.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plaît cesser de dire des absurdités, lança-t-il, et m'aider à trouver une vraie solution ?

 

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée grincer, et quelqu'un siffloter.

 

-Cache-toi dans la chambre d'Andy, fit Louis brusquement, et ne sors sous aucun prétexte.

 

Harry voulait faire remarquer que se cacher dans une chambre n'avait pas tellement réussi à Andy, mais il n'avait pas mieux à proposer. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

 

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

 

-Je vais essayer, marmonna Louis, le poing serré sur la garde de son épée.

 

Harry le regarda bêtement.

 

-Essayer quoi... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Louis ! appela-t-il d'un ton étranglé, en le voyant s'élancer sur les marches.

 

Louis se retourna, un doigt posé sur sa bouche.

 

-Cache-toi, Haz.

 

Et il disparut dans l'escalier.

 

Harry en perdit sa respiration. Mais il fit ce que Louis lui avait demandé ; il tituba jusqu'à la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, mettant le verrou et s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

 

Il jeta un regard dans la pièce.

 

Il repéra Jared presque immédiatement, parce que ce n'était pas habituel que les couvertures d'un lit bougent toutes seules. Il se traîna jusqu'au meuble et souleva les draps.

 

-Salut, toi, chuchota Harry, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, qui geignit doucement, mais resta calme (Jared s'était toujours bien conduit, avec lui.).

 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Andy avait dû le cacher, puis courir vers l'autre chambre pour attirer l'attention. Elle avait sauvé la vie de son fils avant de penser à la sienne. Harry ne savait pas si les pirates auraient tué un bébé, mais s'ils avaient massacré une jeune fille sans défense, cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de principes moraux.

 

Il le serra contre lui, se jurant intérieurement de le protéger coûte que coûte, puis il retourna près de la porte écouter ce qui se passait en bas.

 

Il ferma les paupières.

 

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

 

#

 

Louis descendit lentement les escaliers, essayant d'être discret et silencieux. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le prendre par surprise aussi, celui-là.

 

Le capitaine Malik, « Zayn » pour les intimes, apparemment, était en train d'examiner des bijoux qu'il avait sortis d'une vitrine, les sourcils froncés, faisant des gestes étranges avec ses mains, marmonnant des paroles pour lui-même.

 

Il avait beau avoir l'air occupé, ses sens devaient être en alerte et sacrément aiguisés, parce qu'il lâcha brusquement, avec un petit soupir, sans détacher son regard du collier qu'il tenait :

 

-Je te vois, tu sais.

 

Louis sursauta, et acheva de descendre les marches en catastrophe, la main serrée sur son épée.

 

Le pirate se retourna finalement vers lui, sourcils haussés, l'épinglant de ses yeux sombres, et fit quelques pas nonchalants dans sa direction. Louis ne bougea pas, prenant un temps pour se remettre de la vision qu'offrait l'homme en face de lui.

 

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

 

C'était simple. Sa beauté le laissait sans voix. Jusqu'ici, Louis n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme que Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait trop, peut-être parce que ses préférences sexuelles restaient floues à part HarryHarryHarry. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré...  _Ça_.

 

Enfin, bon, il n'était pas  _vraiment_  attiré par lui. C'était un pirate, qui allait sans doute chercher à le tuer, tout de même, et puis il n'arrivait quand même pas à la hauteur de Harry. Harry, c'était Harry. Mais dans un autre style, « Zayn »était tout simplement renversant.

 

Il avait quelque chose d'une panthère, même si Louis n'avait vu des panthères que dans les livres d'images (son père avait bien essayé d'en faire venir une pour ouvrir une ménagerie, dans le parc de Cleveland, mais parfois même l'argent n'exauce pas les caprices les plus absurdes). Son corps était mince et souple, sans que son aspect filiforme ne masque ses muscles ; il était visiblement rompu aux armes. Ses traits reflétaient une délicatesse impressionnante. On aurait dit que son visage avait été ciselé avec un pinceau très fin. Il avait la peau basanée, une couleur sans doute due à une origine orientale et redoublée par les longues journées en mer au soleil. Ses prunelles étaient un abîme de mystère dans lequel brillait une lueur que Louis n'aurait pas su définir... Un mélange de confiance et de vie. Ce pirate n'avait rien de la brutalité et de la grossièreté de ses pairs. Même son habillement semblait extrêmement soigné. Et assez exotique. Ce type était un grigri ambulant. Des perles colorées partout dans ses mèches de cheveux bruns, un bandana rouge, un large chapeau, les doigts couverts de bagues clinquantes, une ceinture de soie sombre autour de sa taille, des bottes richement brodées, une poignée d'épée en or qui dépassait d'un fourreau en cuir attaché assez bas sur ses hanches (qui portait son fourreau si bas?). Il ne devait pas avoir de problèmes d'argent. Pas étonnant, si son métier était de dévaliser les gens sans défense. Louis se rappela brusquement à qui il avait affaire, et sa mâchoire se serra.

 

Zayn le regardait fixement aussi, penchant la tête sur le côté et tordant sa bouche d'un air perplexe. Il semblait tanguer. Louis était tombé sur un original.

 

-Tu aurais mieux fait de rester en haut, ça te laissait plus de chances de survie.

 

Le pirate leva les yeux vers le plafond d'un air pensif.

 

-Bon, je serais sans doute monté, tu me diras.

 

Oh non, Louis ne le laisserait pas faire cela.

 

-Je ne dirai rien du tout. Je ne discute pas avec un pirate. Je ne fraye pas vraiment avec les pirates, marmonna-t-il.

 

Zayn rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire brièvement, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

 

-Tu devrais, ce sont parfois des gens charmants.

 

-Des gens charmants qui massacrent toute une ville ? Qui égorgent des jeunes filles sans défense ?

 

Le pirate s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses ongles. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte ; il devait juste être étrange.

 

-J'avoue que si ça avait été mon attaque, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Quoi, tu te serais contenté de tuer la moitié de la ville ?

 

-Non, fit l'autre d'un ton grave qui contrastait avec la malice maladive dont il faisait preuve depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas verser du sang pour rien. J'aime les trésors ; pas les tueries.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

 

Zayn -ou devrait-il l'appeler  _capitaine Malik_ \- haussa les épaules.

 

-Je devais un service au vieux Barbosseux. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Mais dès que je récupérerai _mon_  navire et  _mon_  équipage, je ferai plus intelligent que ça avec.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, toujours sur la défensive.

 

-Alors tu n'as tué personne depuis que vous êtes ici ?

 

Un sourire mi-carnassier mi-morose se dessina sur le visage du pirate.

 

-Petit, j'ai dit  _« parfois »_. Parfois, les pirates sont des gens charmants. Je ne m'incluais pas spécialement dedans. Bien sûr que j'ai tué, ce soir.

 

Puis il soupira, faisant une grimace.

 

-Barbosseux a clairement dit :  _« pas de quartiers »_. Ça ne m'enchante pas, mais... Si je lui désobéis trop, il risque de ne pas me délivrer de ma dette. Et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi.

 

Louis n'avait pas tellement envie de l'écouter raconter sa vie, mais si cela pouvait lui faire gagner du temps... Mais le pirate se tut et fit un pas vers lui, posant une main sur la poignée de son épée. Ses bagues renvoyèrent un éclat de lumière.

 

-Désolé, mon gars. J'essayerai de faire rapide et pas trop douloureux.

 

-Parce que tu crois que je vais juste… te laisser me tuer, alors que j'ai une épée dans la main ? répliqua Louis en haussant les sourcils.

 

Il se mit en garde. Zayn tira lentement son épée de son fourreau, passant son pouce sur la lame. S'il pensait que ce geste allait l'impressionner, il se trompait. Les épées s'effleurèrent et se croisèrent.

 

-Croiser le fer avec un pirate ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

 

Louis répondit en décroisant leurs lames et en se lançant dans un mouvement fluide visant l'épaule, que Zayn bloqua sans aucune difficulté, vif comme un souffle d'air.

 

-Dommage, je n'avais pas envie de t'abîmer. Tu es plutôt beau garçon.

 

On aurait presque dit une parade de séduction. Mais la façon dont l'épée du pirate siffla à quelques centimètres de son cou quelques secondes après ne laissait pas de doutes sur ses intentions : il voulait vraiment le tuer.

 

C'était le moment de mettre à profit tout le temps qu'il avait passé à s'exercer au combat. Louis inspira et riposta.

 

Ils se rendirent vite compte que leurs forces se valaient à peu près, et qu'il était difficile de prendre le dessus dans un combat égal. Louis était légèrement plus petit, mais il compensait par sa rage. Ils virevoltaient dans la pièce, évitant les objets répandus sur le sol, rivalisant d'adresse. Louis prenait de plus en plus de risques -pour rien, parce qu'il ne touchait jamais le pirate- et commençait à se fatiguer, le souffle court à force de parer et de tenter toutes les passes qu'il connaissait. Zayn, lui, semblait surtout s'amuser. Une perle de sueur brillait sur un coin de son front, mais à part cela, la lassitude paraissait ne pas avoir de prise sur lui. Son rythme ne se relâchait jamais, et il était vraiment bon. Vraiment très bon. A vrai dire, Louis n'avait jamais croisé le fer avec quelqu'un de si doué, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, mais qui ne le rassurait pas sur l'issue du combat. Pourtant, il devait... Pour Harry.

 

Zayn le plaqua contre un mur, sa lame toute proche de son visage.

 

-Fatigué ? Tu sais, tu peux toujours te rendre...

 

-Jamais, grogna Louis en le repoussant violemment.

 

Zayn trébucha sur la chaise renversée derrière lui, mais se reprit assez rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il contre-attaqua immédiatement.

 

Louis sentit un éclair de peur le traverser, plus en imaginant ce démon montant les escaliers et trouvant Harry qu'à la pensée de sa propre fin, et cela lui fit perdre ses moyens pendant une seconde. Une seconde qui fut suffisante pour que Zayn passe sous sa défense et ne déchire son bras de sa lame.

 

Louis poussa un cri et en lâcha son épée, sentant le sang jaillir de la coupure, trempant immédiatement sa chemise blanche, et il porta par réflexe sa main sur la plaie pour l'endiguer. Son second réflexe fut de récupérer son arme, mais Zayn l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son pied.

 

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, reprenant leur souffle. Louis serra son bras contre sa poitrine et essaya de réfléchir.

 

Le pirate secoua la tête et leva son épée.

 

-Je suis désolé.

 

#

 

Lorsque Harry entendit le cri de Louis, il cessa d'hésiter. Le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, les jambes en coton, il déposa Jared sur le lit, le cachant de nouveau sous les couvertures. Puis il tira le pistolet de l'endroit où il l'avait glissé, avec répugnance, mais avec fermeté, et ouvrit la porte, titubant dans le couloir.

 

Les deux hommes étaient si pris par leur combat qu'ils ne le virent pas descendre l'escalier.

 

Harry arriva en bas juste à temps pour voir Louis figé au milieu de la pièce, désarmé, une plaie sanglante sur son bras, et entendre son adversaire dire :

 

-Je suis désolé.

 

Harry réagit au quart de tour.

 

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, lança-t-il, faisant sursauter Louis.

 

Zayn, sans baisser son épée, se retourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

 

Harry n'avait jamais tenu une arme dans sa main, pas dans l'idée de l'utiliser. Il n'avait jamais posé son doigt sur la gâchette, ne s'était jamais imaginé en train de tirer, de faire jaillir le sang, à part dans ses mauvais rêves. L'idée de tuer le dégoûtait, et il avait fui le combat physique à peu près toute sa vie. Mais à cet instant, quand il brandit le pistolet devant lui, visant la tête du pirate, sa main ne tremblait pas, et il se sentait résolu.

 

Pour Louis, il appuierait sur la détente sans faiblir.

 

-Tiens, tiens. Il y en avait un autre. A moitié mort, visiblement, fit-il en laissant son regard glisser sur les blessures de Harry. Je comprends mieux que tu ne sois pas intervenu avant.

 

-Recule, ordonna Harry.

 

Zayn eut un rire, et avant que Harry n'ait le temps -ou le courage, peut-être- de tirer, il sortit lui-même un lourd pistolet qui était glissé dans son dos, d'un geste paresseux, et le pointa sur Harry, menaçant toujours Louis avec son épée.

 

-Oups ? fit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

 

-Je peux toujours tirer, dit Harry en s'empêchant de laisser paraître son angoisse.

 

-Sans doute. Mais je serai sans doute capable de tirer aussi avant de mourir, et d'embrocher ce type ici présent en même temps.

 

Louis recula discrètement. Son visage était d'une pâleur préoccupante.

 

-Ou peut-être que tu mourras avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, répliqua Harry.

 

Zayn plissa les yeux.

 

-Mais toi, tu peux être sûr que je ne te raterai pas.

 

Harry n'hésita même pas avant de murmurer :

 

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors.

 

Il ignora Louis qui secouait frénétiquement la tête.

 

Le temps parut se suspendre. Harry ne tira pas ; le pirate non plus. Son regard alla de Harry à Louis, puis de Louis à Harry.

 

-Tu te sacrifierais pour lui ? demanda-t-il soudain à Harry, en pointant Louis de son menton.

 

-Oui, répondit tout de suite Harry.

 

-Harry... prévint Louis. Non.

 

Le pirate eut une mimique surprise, fronçant les sourcils. Il se redressa, se gratta le crâne, et finalement, la compréhension se peignit sur son visage.

 

-Vous vous aimez.

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient quittés, mais Harry redécouvrait avec stupeur à quel point les yeux de Louis étaient bleus. Il pourrait passer sa vie à les contempler.

 

-Vu que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas frères. Donc vous ne pouvez être qu'amants.

 

-On ne peut rien te cacher, railla Louis.

 

Harry le reconnaissait bien là.

 

A son grand étonnement, Zayn baissa lentement son épée. Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques instants, et son visage se teinta de mélancolie.

 

-J'ai quelqu'un, moi aussi. Que j'aime... comme ça, murmura-t-il. La meilleure partie de moi-même... Mais j'ai été assez intelligent pour l'éloigner du danger.

 

-C'est plus difficile quand c'est le danger qui vient à nous, dit Harry.

 

Zayn le regarda.

 

-Je ne peux pas te contredire.

 

Il soupira.

 

-Ecoute, si tu ne tires pas, je vous épargne aussi.

 

Harry ne bougea pas, soupçonneux.

 

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas nous tuer dès que j'aurai baissé mon arme ?

 

Zayn soupira encore.

 

-Chéri, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer, vous seriez morts depuis au moins dix minutes. J'aurais pu profiter du moment où tu t'es perdu dans les yeux de ton bien-aimé, par exemple.

 

Harry rougit légèrement. Il se sentit stupide.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas du genre à tuer sans nécessité, déclara le pirate.

 

Il rangea son pistolet dans sa ceinture et son arme dans son fourreau, montrant ses mains désormais vides à Harry.

 

Harry abaissa lentement son pistolet, et se rapprocha de Louis, qui paraissait faire un effort pour tenir debout. Il devait perdre beaucoup de sang.

 

Zayn les contempla quelques secondes, passant une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Juste avant de tourner les talons, il hésita, puis dit :

 

-Si jamais ce monde devient trop pour vous, un jour, venez me trouver. Vous aurez votre place. J'ai toujours besoin d'hommes courageux comme vous. Venez me trouver.

 

Il récupéra son chapeau, qu'il avait perdu pendant le combat, les bijoux abandonnés sur une table, les glissant dans son manteau avec un petit sourire.

 

-Rappelez-vous. Demandez Zayn Malik.

 

Et avec un dernier regard dans leur direction, les laissant complètement abasourdis, il sortit de la maison.

 

#

 

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la maison d'Andy, le plus loin possible de son cadavre, recroquevillés dans un coin de la salle à manger, partant du principe que les pirates ne reviendraient pas dans un endroit qu'ils avaient déjà mis à sac. Ils enroulèrent son bras dans plusieurs couches de tissus pour arrêter le saignement et éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, et Louis recousit lui-même quelques plaies de Harry avec du fil trouvé dans un placard, servant sans doute à raccommoder des vêtements. Il ne savait pas coudre. Il improvisa. Harry souffrit beaucoup, mais ils avaient déniché une bouteille de vin dans la salle à manger, et même si Harry n'aimait pas tellement boire, il la vida presque entièrement pour atténuer la douleur. Il passa le reste de la nuit à moitié soûl, la tête dodelinant sur l'épaule de Louis, Jared dans les bras, qui s'était endormi après qu'ils lui eurent trouvé à manger.

 

A l'aube, ils risquèrent quelques pas dehors.

 

Des cendres flottaient dans l'air, et la ville elle-même avait l'air morte. Les pirates étaient partis. Louis voyait le port, tout au bout de la rue d'Andy, et il n'y avait plus aucun navire suspect arborant un pavillon noir en vue.

 

Il se sentit soulagé pendant quelques minutes, mais bientôt, il vit les dégâts du passage des pirates, et son cœur s'alourdit.

 

On comptait des centaines de morts et des centaines de blessés. Des gens bien (Andy) comme des gens mauvais (Peterson) avaient péri dans l'attaque, mais Louis n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se réjouir de la disparition de ses ennemis.

 

Des incendies ravageaient toujours certains quartiers, notamment les maisons qui longeaient le port. Tout tombait en ruine. La moitié des habitants n'avaient plus de toit. Des abris de fortune s'improvisaient çà et là.

 

Louis ne savait pas si Avalon se remettrait de cette nuit-là.

 

La plantation des Hastings était partie en fumée, et les pirates avaient dévalisé le manoir. Mais apparemment, toute la famille avait survécu. Louis entendit raconter que Manon avait abattu elle-même avec un fusil un pirate qui menaçait sa sœur, et il n'en fut pas surpris.

 

William avait disparu. Il avait tout simplement disparu. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à fuir, peut-être que son corps n'avait pas encore été retrouvé ou identifié. Louis n'avait jamais aimé le jeune Hollandais, mais il avait sauvé la vie de Harry. Et la perte de son ami faisait visiblement de la peine à son amant, qui s'était renfermé après qu'ils eurent en vain demandé des informations, alors il s'en sentait attristé aussi.

 

C'était une partie de leur vie qui s'en allait, avec tout ce gâchis et tous ces corps qu'on enterrait là où on pouvait.

 

*

 

Leur maison avait été épargnée. On aurait même dit que personne n'était entré dedans. Louis imaginait que les pirates ne l'avaient pas trouvée intéressante.

 

Ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions, et refermèrent leur porte derrière eux pour se relever de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, physiquement et mentalement.

 

Les parents d'Andy ne revinrent pas. Harry et lui les guettèrent pendant des jours, mais ils ne revinrent pas. On enterra leur fille sans eux. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que Jared était mort lui aussi. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de leur faire savoir que non ; les communications se rétablissaient lentement. De toute façon, Louis doutait qu'ils reviennent pour leur petit fils non désiré.

 

Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour se charger de Jared, tout le monde étant trop occupé avec sa propre famille et ses propres malheurs, alors ils le gardèrent.

 

Pour Louis, c'était une solution temporaire. Quelqu'un finirait bien par venir réclamer cet enfant. Mais trois semaines s'écoulèrent, et personne ne leur dit rien. Louis soupçonnait Harry d'en être arrivé à considérer l'enfant comme le leur, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était attaché au petit, mais enfin, deux hommes, s'occuper d'un bébé ? Dans les conditions de vie qui étaient les leurs ? Cependant,  pour l'instant, Jared n'avait qu'eux, et ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner dans la forêt. Ils devaient bien s'en occuper.

 

*

 

Louis se rendit vite compte que la ville les blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé.

 

Au début, il n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Cela semblait tellement absurde. Il pensait que les regards qu'on lui lançait et les injures chuchotées n'étaient pas différents de ceux qu'ils recevaient déjà avant. Il pensait qu'on refusait son aide pour reconstruire et soigner juste comme on l'avait exclu avant. Il pensait que le désastre n'avait pas entraîné d'union particulière et de réconciliation, ce qui les laissait avec leur sale réputation, mais il ne croyait pas qu'ils l'avaient aggravée encore. Il se trompait.

 

Il essaya d'aider une femme blessée à la jambe à traverser la rue, et celle-ci hurla en le voyant approcher. Louis en fut vraiment choqué, mais ce fut pire quand il vit un attroupement se former autour de lui, et entendit les imprécations fuser :

 

-C'est de votre faute si les pirates ont attaqué Avalon !

 

-Vous avez attiré le mauvais œil sur nous !

 

-Vous avez énervé les esprits !

 

-Vous nous avez porté malheur !

 

Louis les regarda tous avec incrédulité, et la clameur monta, monta, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble que des centaines de personnes étaient là, à l'accuser d'un événement dont il avait autant souffert qu'eux, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir et encore moins provoquer.

 

Il se dégagea de la foule et courut jusque chez eux.

 

_« Vous êtes maudits. Maudits. »_

 

*

 

Il s'avéra que les habitants n'attribuaient pas la préservation de leur maison au hasard ou au manque de richesses. Non, ils y voyaient la preuve que Harry et Louis avaient frayé avec les forces obscures, puisqu'elles n'épargnaient que leurs semblables.

 

(Louis avait envie de répondre que ce raisonnement était idiot, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas épargné Peterson, mais personne ne saisirait son ironie, et de toute façon, personne ne voulait les écouter se défendre.)

 

La ville, exsangue, abattue, abasourdie, cherchait des réponses, et voulait des coupables, même indirects, puisque les pirates étaient loin, sur l'océan. Même si Peterson était mort, il y en eut d'autres pour les désigner comme parfaits bouc émissaires. Les rumeurs de magie noire couraient depuis trop longtemps. Les gens avaient besoin d'une vengeance. Dans l'histoire de chaque pays, à toutes les époques, cela n'avait jamais raté : la majorité s'était retournée contre une minorité dans une période de problèmes pour lui faire porter la responsabilité. Et, bordel, cette fois, c'était eux, la minorité.

 

*

 

Prendre la décision de partir fut difficile. Difficile d'abord parce que c'était chez eux. Ils aimaient Avalon. Ils aimaient son soleil et ses plages, ils aimaient leur maison et leurs clairières secrètes. Ils aimaient y avoir été heureux, et ils n'avaient jamais désespéré l'être à nouveau. Et difficile parce que partir voudrait dire qu'ils auraient cédé devant la barbarie et l'ignorance. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu céder, jusqu'ici. Ils n'avaient cédé ni sous le fouet, ni sous les coups, ni sous les injures. Ni la haine, ni la perspective de la guerre n'avaient pu les décider à quitter la ville. Ils avaient résisté. Ils avaient résisté aussi parce qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ailleurs ne serait pas forcément mieux. Et que les mêmes problèmes se poseraient, encore et encore.

 

Mais maintenant, ils avaient peur de s'endormir. Ils avaient peur qu'on ne brise plus seulement leurs vitres, mais leur porte, et qu'on vienne les lyncher, même en plein jour.

 

Ils en parlèrent toute une nuit, à voix basse, assis à la table du salon, leurs mains liées.

 

-Je ne pourrai pas supporter que notre refuge soit de nouveau incendié, dit Louis.

 

C'était sa plus grande crainte. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait fait la disparition du Ciel, et il pensait que voir leur maison d'Avalon partir en fumée creuserait un trou encore plus profond dans sa poitrine. Si cela devait arriver, il ne voulait pas être là pour y assister.

 

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Tu sais que je ne veux pas partir. Que je ne veux pas les laisser gagner, chuchota Louis. Mais... Je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Je ne veux pas m'offrir sur un plateau à leur stupide colère.

 

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, et juste comme cela, la décision fut prise ; et ils commencèrent à se demander où ils allaient bien pouvoir fuir.

 

*

 

-Je ne le laisse pas, Louis.

 

-Mais, nom de Dieu, Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? On ne sait même pas où on va ! Ça pourrait être un voyage sans fin, et dangereux !

 

-Personne ne veut de lui, en ville. Andy a toujours été mal vue à cause de ses relations hors mariage. Le laisser ici, c'est le condamner à mort !

 

-Mais l'emmener aussi !

 

-Mais au moins, on aura essayé de le protéger, répliqua Harry d'un air buté.

 

Louis aurait dû se douter que Harry ne voudrait pas laisser le bébé derrière lui. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort : ils ne savaient pas à qui le confier. L'orphelinat avait entièrement détruit, et le système était déjà précaire avant. Peut-être qu'en le déposant sur un seuil au hasard, quelqu'un prendrait pitié et s'en occuperait ; mais rien n'était moins sûr. Les abandons d'enfants se multipliaient chez les plus pauvres et ceux qui avaient tout perdu dans l'attaque ; on ne pouvait pas les nourrir ; on ne pouvait pas les loger. Et puis même si on le recueillait, l'enfant risquerait d'être malheureux. Ce qui n'était qu'un détail comparé à la survie, mais qui n'était pas l'idéal quand même.

 

-Comment on va s'en occuper ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Comme on le fait depuis des semaines. Ce n'est plus un petit bébé. On peut à peu près lui donner la même chose que nous à manger. Il suffit d'emmener ou de se procurer plus de provisions.

 

Oh, mais oui. Rien de plus simple. Et s'ils n'en trouvaient pas ? Et s'ils faisaient de mauvaises rencontres ? Si les conditions de voyage étaient trop rudes ? S'ils restaient des vagabonds ? Même s'ils trouvaient un autre endroit où s'installer, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment comment les gens accepteraient qu'ils élèvent un enfant - _élever un enfant,_  bordel, Louis ne savait pas faire cela- s'ils n'acceptaient même pas qu'ils habitent ensemble.

 

Cette histoire allait mal se finir.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'opposer à Harry, qui lui dit à peu près ceci :  _« Soit tu prends Jared et moi, soit tu n'as personne. »_

 

Le menaçait-il sérieusement de le quitter s'il refusait de garder Jared ? L'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Louis ne le saurait jamais, puisqu'il finit par céder. Evidemment. Au fond, il savait très bien que Harry ne se battait pas pour Jared par caprice. Et au fond, il voulait protéger l'enfant aussi. Mais il espérait déjà qu'ils pourraient se protéger eux-mêmes.

 

*

 

Ils traversèrent lentement Avalon, avant de la quitter, pour la regarder une dernière fois. Jared était juché entre eux deux sur Map, entouré par les bras de Harry ; ils l'avaient attaché de façon un peu maladroite, mais au moins, il ne tomberait pas. Ils avaient aussi chargé le cheval de toutes les provisions qu'ils avaient pu trouver, ce qui leur permettrait de tenir un minimum de temps.

 

Ils n'avaient personne à qui ils voulaient particulièrement dire au revoir.

 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils contemplèrent la mer. Ils étaient partis exprès au moment du coucher du soleil, parce que c'était une des choses à Avalon qu'ils garderaient toujours comme un souvenir précieux dans leur cœur. Louis était ébloui à chaque fois, quand le soleil enflammé d'orange sombrait dans l'horizon.

 

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous ont brisés. Que nous avons perdu, murmura-t-il.

 

Il se retourna, et Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Tant que nous ne cessons pas de nous aimer, nous n'aurons jamais perdu.

 

Louis fut envahi par l'émotion, et il adressa un dernier sourire à l'océan.

 

Puis il donna un coup de talon, et Map bondit en avant.

 

Ils allaient droit vers l'Ouest. Droit vers l'inconnu.

 

Encore une fois.

 

Mais encore une fois, ils le faisaient ensemble.

 

 

 _« Is our secret safe tonight_  
_And are we out of sight_  
_Will our world come tumbling down?_  
_Will they find our hiding place_  
_Is this our last embrace_  
_Or will the world stop caving in?_  
  
_[...]_

  
_Love is our resistance_  
_They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down_  
_Hold me_  
_Our lips must always be sealed_  
  
_If we live our life in fear_  
_I'll wait a thousand years_  
_Just to see you smile again_  
_Kill the prayers for love and peace_  
_You'll wake the thought police_  
_We can't hide the truth inside_  
  
_[...]_  
  
_Love is our resistance_  
_They'll keep us apart they won’t stop breaking us down_  
_Hold me_  
_Our lips must always be sealed_  
  
_The night has reached it's end_  
_We can't pretend_  
_We must run_  
_We must run_  
_It's time to run_  
  
_Take us away from here_  
_Protect us from further harm_

_Resistance »_

Muse, _“_ Resistance _”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Alors ?  
> Moi aussi, ça m'a fait mal.  
> Je vous autorise à venir me hurler dessus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Je pense que vous avez deviné vers quelle fin je vous amène (c'est du délire, je sais, haha j'adore), mais il y aura encore quelques étapes avant ce à quoi vous pensez :) Désolée, Niall n'apparaîtra donc que dans le dernier chapitre... Cohérence de l'intrigue oblige. 
> 
> Démêlons un peu le bordel historique :  
> -J'ai avancé d'un an la Boston Tea Party (oui oui ça existe, les gens qui ont balancé du thé dans la mer). Les deux ont eu lieu en décembre 1773 et mars 1174, normalement. Mais voilà, je me suis embrouillée dans ma chronologie, donc j'ai emprunté ce petit raccourci :S  
> -La guerre d'indépendance américaine éclate en 1775. Donc soit on avance tout d'un an, et la guerre est pour dans un an, soit on garde la vraie date (ce qui n'est pas très logique mais BON) et la guerre est pour dans deux ans. Dans tous les cas, William avait raison haha. Mais rassurez-vous, la fiction se terminera avant que je ne puisse embarquer mes personnages là-dedans ;)  
> -Le duc de Cleveland est vraiment mort à ce moment là. De quoi véritablement, je ne sais pas, on s'en fout lol.  
> -L'attaque des pirates, BON. JE SAIS. Dans le film, ils n'attaquent la ville que parce qu'ils sentent le médaillon blabla. Mais je me rappelle avoir lu quelque part que les pirates attaquaient vraiment parfois des villes sur la côte. Je n'ai pas retrouvé, mais je fais confiance à ma mémoire et à toutes les expositions sur les pirates que j'ai vues (j'aime bien ok)... Au pire... Tant pis ?  
> -Je suis navrée si vous voyez d'autres choses pas très crédibles. ^^' J'avoue que le côté historique commence à être complètement effacé au profit de mes rebondissements pittoresques... Tant pis aussi ?
> 
> SONDAGE (!)  
> A propos du personnage de LIAM, j'hésite. Souhaitez-vous le voir revenir à la fin (et donc que je rajoute un rebondissement) pour réunir "les 5", ou voulez-vous plutôt le laisser heureux avec Sophia en Angleterre sans qu'il n'intervienne plus dans la fiction (le voir revenir inclut de lui ôter son bonheur) ?  
> (J'hésite aussi pour Jared, mais je ne vous sonde pas pour ça, na :p)
> 
>  
> 
> Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! <3 Merci de vos réactions, merci de tout ! Merci d'être resté ! 
> 
> Et à bientôt pour la fin (qui prendra moins de temps que ce chapitre à arriver!) ;) 
> 
> #LSfic  
> @RideOfSongs


	5. AMERIQUE : Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis et Harry ont fui Avalon avec Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis... TELLEMENT désolée. Pardon de ne pas avoir posté Lost Stars pendant des mois. Beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient vraiment la suite et je vous ai laissé tomber... Pardon. Je comprendrais que vous n'ayez même plus envie de la lire, honnêtement, après tout ce temps. 
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le deviner, l'accouchement de ce chapitre a été difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Ma plume s'est enrayée. Cela arrive, mais c'était un peu la panique, au début... Du coup, ça se ressent dans sa qualité, je trouve, malheureusement. Le début est vraiment nul. J'ai essayé d'améliorer mais il y a quinze pages de comblement d'espace, c'est pas intéressant, rien. Vous vous en rendrez compte. Si j'avais eu le courage, je les aurais effacées et réécrites entièrement, mais j'ai pris tellement d'heures à les pondre que... Je les ai laissées ^^" J'espère que le reste sonne plus fluide, j'étais bien dedans passée l'affreux début, j'ai adoré écrire, comme d'hab. 
> 
> De plus, j'ai coupé le chapitre final en deux parties, parce que c'est vraiment trop long (76 pages pour celui-ci hahaha je me fais peur), et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus. Voilà donc seulement le chapitre 5, qui n'est pas la fin, mais l'avant dernière étape, et qui n'est sans doute pas la partie la plus passionnante. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer... C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis le début, mais c'est un peu bizarre, parfois compliqué, et il faut accrocher. Bon donc je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre lol. Mais il est là !!!! IL EXISTE. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un peu, même s'il vous déçoit comparé à l'attente interminable. 
> 
> Résumons : début de ce chapitre naze, ça s'améliore après, je suis désolée, et ce n'est pas la fin de Lost Stars. Vous avez suivi ? 
> 
> J'aborde un sujet avec lequel je ne suis pas familière, comme toujours. J'espère vraiment vraiment que mon approche n'est pas trop cliché, ou même, ce qui serait ma plus grande peur, raciste. Jamais je n'ai voulu donner cette impression en écrivant cette histoire, au contraire, et j'en serais horrifiée. Je ne veux pas spoiler, mais si vous avez des origines amérindiennes et que vous voyez des aberrations, des trucs choquants, n'hésitez pas à me dire. Tout ce qui est exactitude, c'est un autre problème. Je vous dirai ce qui est vrai et ce qui est inventé dans les notes de fin ! 
> 
> A partir de ce chapitre, c'est le bordel au niveau du réalisme. L'intrigue n'est plus hyper crédible (mais un peu quand même j'espère). Il y a du surnaturel, de la magie, des anachronismes en pagaille au niveau des mentalités, des comportements... J'assume mes anachronismes OK lol. Je réclame la suspension du jugement. C'est une fiction, la plupart des éléments viennent de mon imagination. J'écris pour m'amuser. Oui, j'essaye de m'en tenir à mon cadre historique (PLUS JAMAIS UNE FICTION HISTORIQUE, PLUS JAMAIS), je vérifie des tas de petits détails à la con ("La Belle au Bois Dormant", ça a été publié en 1697 par Perrault, si vous vouliez savoir), mais je prends énormément de libertés aussi, et j'espère que ça va quand même :)
> 
> Merci à Joe de m'avoir prêté son nom pour un nouveau personnage de ce chapitre.
> 
> AVERTISSEMENTS /!/  
> Violence (mesurée), mort de personnages secondaires (originaux), morts d'animaux (oups), larmes, inexactitudes historiques, trop de dégoulinant, vous allez vous noyer dans l'amour de Louis & Harry, je m'écoeure moi-même, smut (de petits moments + une scène de sexe détaillée vers la fin, je me demande comment je fais pour écrire ça en français, tout le temps envie de passer à l'anglais). 
> 
> Merci beaucoup si vous êtes revenus sur cette page, merci de me lire malgré le fait que j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. Merci d'avoir été si adorables avec moi depuis le début et ces derniers mois, quand je vous répondais toujours "euh ça n'avance pas trop". J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir <3 
> 
> Bonne lecture xx
> 
> Loriane.

**Chapitre 5**

 

 

Pennsylvanie, juillet 1773

 

 

La plupart du temps, l'humidité de la forêt était une bénédiction.

 

Parce que lorsque la brise s'apaisait, la chaleur s'abattait sur eux comme un fléau d’Égypte, laissait leurs vêtements trempés de sueur, alourdissait leurs mouvements, et rendait leur périple de plus en plus difficile. A cause des ces journées étouffantes, qui semblaient par-dessus le marché de plus en plus fréquentes, Louis et Harry avaient abandonné l'idée de sortir du couvert des arbres, ce qui permettait aussi de leur épargner les brûlures dues au soleil. Mais en même temps, ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner trop de la rivière. Ils continuaient à la longer, pour ne pas manquer d'eau -surtout pour Jared, qui se déshydratait très vite et chouinait continuellement à cause de l’inconfort.

 

Harry détestait voir que le soleil, qu'il avait tant aimé sentir sur sa peau, sentir réchauffer son corps quand ils étaient au bord de l'océan, et qu'il embrassait Louis allongé sur le sable, était devenu un ennemi, et qu'ils en arrivaient à souhaiter qu'il disparaisse, n'ait jamais existé, pour qu'ils puissent enfin respirer correctement.

 

Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient.

 

Ils ne restaient jamais plus de deux jours au même emplacement, continuant leur route avec peu de relâche, marchant à côté de Mapple. Celui-ci portait le bébé et leurs affaires, mais ils ne voulaient pas l’épuiser en lui rajoutant leurs poids. Leur cheval était vaillant, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

 

Ils étaient trop au Nord pour tomber sur Philadelphie -et ils ne voulaient pas aller à Philadelphie ; c'était trop proche d'Avalon ; leur réputation serait arrivée jusque là. Ils étaient trop au Sud pour atteindre New York -et ils ne voulaient pas aller à New York ; New York était l'épicentre du mouvement révolutionnaire, là où la révolte grondait le plus, le fief des  _Fils de la Liberté,_ et Harry voulait juste... s'éloigner le plus possible de la guerre ; pas s'en rapprocher. Alors ils cheminaient dans la nature sans chercher à retrouver un paysage urbain, et ils n'allaient nulle part.

 

 _« On va vers l'Ouest »_ , affirmait Louis.  _« C'est déjà quelque part. »_

 

Harry avait envie de répondre que leur direction n'était même plus si certaine, puisqu'ils suivaient le cours du Delaware et ses divisions, sans plus regarder leur carte depuis un moment déjà. Mais il soufflait une approbation, acquiesçait à chaque fois que Louis le rassurait, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que comme lui, Louis n'avait que de vagues rêves dans l'esprit, un espoir irrationnel plutôt qu'un projet. Ils parlaient de trouver un endroit tranquille, à l'écart de toute communauté humaine, d'y construire une maison, et s'installer là, dans la nature, en pionniers solitaires.

 

Mais combien de temps resteraient-ils solitaires ? Combien de temps pourraient-ils fuir la civilisation, alors que les villes et la colonisation s'étendaient toujours plus dans les plaines américaines ? La guerre ne viendrait-elle pas tout brûler ici aussi, près d'eux, où qu'ils aillent ?

 

Harry imaginait déjà les bateaux remplis de soldats et de canons cheminer sur le fleuve. Il les voyait lancer des clameurs vers le ciel pur d'un espace encore préservé, et faire couler du sang dans l'eau, cette eau fraîche qui ne resterait pas claire très longtemps. Il imaginait les conséquences d'une victoire de l'un ou l'autre camp, et derrière les clameurs optimistes, les exécutions sommaires de ceux qui n'auraient pas pris le bon parti, ou de ceux, comme eux, qui ne se seraient pas impliqués, et qui seraient considérés comme déserteurs par les Anglais, et comme traîtres par les Américains. Voués à l'hostilité quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre. Guerre qui finirait par arriver, quoi que Louis en pense - ou prétende en penser pour l'apaiser. Harry savait qu'elle aurait lieu, et bientôt.

 

Et puis, supporteraient-ils l'isolement ? Supporteraient-ils de rester tous les deux, avec un enfant, toute leur vie, avec rien d'autre qu'eux mêmes, et  de la végétation pour les distraire ? Ils n'étaient pas exactement ce genre d'hommes. Harry aimait discuter avec d'autres gens -même si cela avait pu mal finir. Avoir des nouvelles du monde, des cercles culturels. Ne risquaient-ils pas de devenir fous, à se couper ainsi de tout et de tous ? Il avait du mal à concevoir un bonheur réduit à si peu de choses.

 

Mais Harry supposait que Louis pourrait lui suffire. Il l'avait toujours dit. Peut-être que le temps était venu de le mettre en pratique.

 

Mais Jared ? Pourrait-il grandir correctement, seulement avec eux deux, coupé des autres enfants, coupé de la civilisation ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir, avec lui ?

 

Le cœur du problème, finalement, ce qui l'empêchait d'éclaircir son esprit, c'était sans doute le fait qu'ils ne voyageaient pas de leur plein gré. Leur périple n'était pas une promenade de santé ; ils n'avaient jamais souhaité se retrouver perdus dans la nature sauvage. Ils fuyaient. Ils fuyaient l'intolérance, la violence, la révolution, la guerre. Et même s'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les bois, et qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive depuis des jours et des jours, la peur ne les avait jamais quittés.

 

*

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation de l'eau trempant sa chemise, dans son dos. Cela, c'était le côté négatif de l'humidité. Ils dormaient souvent sur une terre boueuse, qui traversait draps et couvertures, dans leur campement de fortune.

 

Sa main chercha instinctivement le corps de Louis, d'habitude allongé à côté de lui. Elle ne rencontra que de la terre, poisseuse autour de ses doigts. Harry ouvrit les yeux. L'espace à côté de lui était vide. Il se redressa brusquement, et il se détendit en voyant la silhouette assise à quelques mètres sur une souche d'arbre.

 

-Ça va ?

 

C'était seulement un murmure, mais Harry aurait reconnu le son de sa voix même si elle n'avait plus été qu'un bruissement dans les feuilles. Louis le regardait avec une expression curieuse sur le visage. Il avait un bras autour de Jared, qui semblait dormir paisiblement sur ses genoux -il était souvent dans un état un peu comateux à cause du climat, et bercé par leur marche incessante-, et l'autre main enroulée autour de son pistolet.

 

Le feu brûlait toujours, transperçant l'obscurité silencieuse de la nuit. Tout allait bien. Harry se le répéta encore une fois. Tout allait bien.

 

-Oui, soupira Harry en s'asseyant correctement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pendant une seconde, j'ai juste oublié – Peu importe.

 

Il se sentait épuisé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, le corps alourdi par l'effort accompli pour retrouver toute sa conscience à cette heure tardive, et il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller de l'énergie à expliquer quelque chose que Louis avait déjà compris. Ses forces faiblissaient, ces derniers jours ; le voyage lui paraissait toujours plus pénible. Il n'avançait plus que machinalement, parce que son instinct lui disait de suivre Louis, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de volonté dans ses jambes, et régulièrement, son rythme ralentissait, jusqu'à ce que Louis doive l'attendre, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant lui. Parfois, il avait tellement mal à la tête que sa vision se brouillait, réduite à des millions de petits points solaires éclatants, jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse désespérément les yeux pour la rétablir. Parfois, il lui semblait que ses poumons essayaient de ramper hors de sa poitrine, et il devait se concentrer pendant plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un souffle régulier.

 

Les blessures datant de son agression et de l'attaque des pirates n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs et des cicatrices blanchâtres sur sa peau. Harry était jeune, et assez sportif. Il aurait dû tenir le coup mieux que cela. Et pourtant, il allait mal. Il se maudissait d'être encore une fois un fardeau.

 

Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Louis.

 

-Tu veux que je prenne ta place ? proposa-t-il doucement à Louis.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ça ne fait que quelques heures, Haz. Rendors-toi. Tu en as besoin.

 

Bien sûr. Parce que Louis, lui, était un vampire, pour qui dormir n'était qu'un passe-temps.

 

-Mais... Toi aussi, tu en as besoin, insista Harry, passant une main sous sa chemise pour tenter d'éponger les gouttes qui s'y étaient infiltrées pendant son sommeil.

 

Il se sentait sale. Ils avaient beau se tremper régulièrement dans les cours d'eau, il suffisait d'une journée de marche pour que la transpiration et la crasse dégoulinent de nouveau sur sa peau. Il aurait eu besoin de changer de chemise toutes les deux heures, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, parce qu'il n'avait emporté que très peu de tenues de rechange, et que leur priorité n'était pas exactement de récurer leurs vêtements.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Harry devinait les cernes sous ses yeux, à la lueur incertaine des flammes, qui ne paraissaient jamais assez solides pour repousser les ombres de la nuit, même lorsqu'elles montaient, montaient, et que les étincelles crépitaient dans les airs.

 

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il détestait quand Louis prétendait que son propre bien-être n'était qu'un détail, qui passait après tout le reste de leurs préoccupations.

 

Harry se leva, chancelant un peu sur le sol à cause du changement brusque de position, un vertige traversant son crâne (cela ne lui faisait jamais cela, avant), et rejoignit son amant. Il s'assit sur l'arbre à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle de Louis, dont les doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur la crosse de son arme, sans interruption, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un démon surgir des broussailles à tout instant.

 

-Va te reposer un peu, dit Harry en caressant sa peau. Ça te rend paranoïaque, de surveiller les alentours comme ça pendant des heures.

 

Harry savait que dans l'état de nervosité et de fatigue dans lequel il était, Louis aurait la gâchette facile, si jamais il repérait un mouvement autour d'eux. Il tirerait avant même de savoir ce qui se passait, s'il se sentait menacé. Sur un animal, un homme, un courant d'air. Et cela lui faisait peur. Peut-être même encore plus peur que ce dont Louis essayait de les protéger.

 

-Paranoïaque ? ricana Louis. Le danger n'est pas dans ma tête. Tu l'as vu aussi, tu te rappelles ?

 

Ils avaient décidé de ne plus dormir en même temps et de faire des tours de garde depuis que Harry s'était réveillé une nuit, saisi d'un pressentiment, et que ses yeux étaient tombés sur une tête à la fourrure grise, pourvue de pupilles jaunes qui les fixaient, à quelques mètres de leur feu éteint, perdues dans la densité des arbres et pourtant luisantes et terriblement proches. Trop proches.

 

Harry avait assez lu pour savoir que les loups n'attaquaient pas les humains juste comme cela, par caprice, et qu'ils étaient en général plus effrayés par les hommes que les hommes pouvaient l'être par eux, mais la vue de la bête lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

 

Il se rappelait avoir parcouru avec Louis des morceaux d'articles sur la bête du Gévaudan, qui avait sévi une demi-douzaine d'années auparavant dans le sud de la France, pour s'exercer au français pendant un de leurs cours. (Il semblait à Harry que la période où il servait de professeur à Louis à Cleveland relevait d'un autre temps, dans un autre monde, et parfois il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. La seule preuve de sa réalité était le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.) Harry avait pensé l'intéresser avec cette histoire un peu mystérieuse, mais cela avait surtout servi à leur donner des cauchemars. Un loup géant, une créature jamais vraiment identifiée, qui avait égorgé près de cent personnes, souvent isolées dans un coin de forêt.

 

Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir lu ces articles -même pas lorsque Louis était revenu le lendemain de cette leçon avec le visage fatigué, en avouant qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi.

 

Le loup qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas de taille monstrueuse, mais il n'avait pas l'air très farouche, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas levés immédiatement pour rallumer le feu... Qui sait s'il ne serait pas venu jusqu'à eux. C'était son territoire. C'étaient eux, les intrus. Et – Ils avaient un bébé avec eux. S'ils s'endormaient, qu'ils laissaient le feu mourir, et que le loup revenait avec sa meute affamée... Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se fassent dévorer, mais le risque existait, et par sûreté, depuis, ils se relayaient pour entretenir les braises -l'humidité du bois ne leur rendant pas la tâche facile, devenant un danger pour leur vie, et surveiller la forêt.

 

Enfin, ils étaient censés se relayer. Louis avait apparemment changé d'avis et décrété dans son coin qu'il serait le seul à ne plus fermer l’œil.

 

C'était ridicule. Harry était tout à fait capable de sacrifier un peu de son repos, lui aussi.

 

-Je sais que tu insistes pour veiller la première partie de la nuit à chaque fois pour que tu puisses me réveiller le plus tard possible, murmura Harry. La dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas réveillé du tout ! Je me suis levé avec l'aube et tu as refusé de te coucher quelques heures avant de repartir !

 

-Je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

 

-Louis...

 

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis, espérant l'apaiser un peu.

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'épargner, tu sais. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux supporter le même rythme que toi.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait las.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, et sentit une étincelle de colère exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ne haussa pas la voix, pour ne pas réveiller Jared, mais il siffla :

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, que...

 

Puis il croisa les yeux de Louis. Ils ne reflétaient ni mépris, ni sarcasme, ni moquerie ; seulement une inquiétude sans fond.

 

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je t'entends tousser, fit Louis, la voix un peu rauque, soutenant son regard. De plus en plus souvent.

 

Ce fut Harry qui détourna les yeux le premier. Son agacement s'était évanoui. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Louis risquait de remarquer tout seul son étiolement, même s'il évitait soigneusement de lui en parler.

 

-Ce n'est pas dormir qui va arranger un mal de gorge, finit-il par répondre.

 

-Je sais que tu es malade.

 

-J'ai la goutte au nez, quelle tragédie.

 

Le poing de Louis se serra, nouvelle preuve que sa nervosité commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

 

-Je  _déteste_  quand tu minimises-

 

-Et je déteste quand tu me traites comme un enfant. On en déjà un, fit Harry en pointant Jared du menton, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, malgré leur haussement de ton. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de moi en plus.

 

-Je me sens toujours responsable de toi, grommela Louis. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 

-Oui, eh bien, c'est réciproque. Je refuse que tu t'épuises pour moi.

 

-Je tiens le coup.

 

-Pour l'amour de Dieu,  _Louis_  ! Va dormir.

 

-Non. Je n'aime pas tellement Dieu, de toute façon.

 

Harry inspira lentement par le nez, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il était prêt à revenir à la charge, lorsque son corps le trahit. Il fut secoué d'une méchante quinte de toux, qui enflamma sa gorge et qui retourna sa poitrine. Quand il reprit son souffle, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il releva la tête pour voir Louis qui le fixait d'un air entendu, à la lumière des flammes.

 

Harry venait de perdre toute crédibilité. Que ses poumons aillent au diable.

 

-Très bien, gronda-t-il. Mais laisse-moi reprendre Jared. Tu ne pourras pas tirer avec un bébé dans les bras. Pourquoi tu l'as pris, déjà, au départ ?

 

Il tendit les mains et prit délicatement l'enfant contre son torse.

 

-Le sol était vraiment très humide, là où il était allongé, expliqua Louis à mi-voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait froid.

 

Oh. C'était- Non. Non, Harry n'allait  _pas_  s'attendrir. Louis lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il ne le trouvait pas craquant. Il le trouvait absurde, et tyrannique. Et il devait le lui montrer. Harry ne sourit pas comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, comme à chaque fois que Louis faisait quelque chose qui l'émouvait -c'est à dire, tous les jours- mais il plissa les yeux, essayant de lui transmettre une partie de son exaspération. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air bien menaçant, parce que Louis ne cilla pas. Il aurait pu avoir la décence de paraître repentant.

 

Harry abandonna leur dispute implicite.

 

-Je vais le mettre sur moi, marmonna-t-il.

 

Il se rallongea de l'autre côté du feu, sur le dos, grimaçant en retrouvant la couverture mouillée, Jared sur sa poitrine. L'enfant avait remué avec le mouvement, mais avait replongé dans le sommeil aussitôt.

 

-Réveille-moi dans quelques heures, comme prévu, lança-t-il à Louis.

 

Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur les feuillages devant lui.

 

-Mhm.

 

Harry soupira, mais il ferma les yeux quand même. Il sombra immédiatement dans une obscurité sans rêves.

 

*

 

Il rouvrit les paupières alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il eut un instant de panique en ne sentant plus Jay sur lui, pensant avoir roulé pendant la nuit et l'avoir projeté sur le sol, mais il l'aperçut en train de gambader joyeusement à quelques mètres de lui. Il marchait depuis plusieurs semaines, ayant même réglé les problèmes d'équilibre des premiers pas, et s'enfuyait dès qu'on le posait sur le sol. Louis et Harry devaient redoubler d'attention pour le surveiller lorsqu'il n'était pas sanglé sur Map. Mais le voir grandir faisait partie des rares moments réellement joyeux qui lui restaient, alors Harry ne se plaignait pas.

 

Le feu n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, et  _bien sûr_ , Louis ne l'avait pas réveillé pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde.

 

-Quelle heure il est ? grommela-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son amant.

 

Louis fit la moue pour montrer qu'il l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa souche, gardant simplement un œil sur le bébé. Visiblement, aucune bête sauvage ne les avait attaqués, cette nuit encore.

 

Peut-être que les tours de garde étaient une précaution inutile, finalement.

 

Mais Harry avait le sentiment que s'il discutait avec Louis là-dessus, celui-ci rejetterait plutôt violemment son avis. Il n'osait même pas lui suggérer de changer leur organisation.

 

-Ta montre s'est arrêtée, je te rappelle, finit par lancer le plus âgé. Aucun moyen de le savoir à part à vue de nez.

 

Harry soupira intérieurement : le hasard fournissait à Louis un bon prétexte pour le laisser dormir contre son gré. Harry utilisait une montre à gousset que Louis lui avait offerte près d’un an auparavant, mais le mécanisme avait fini par s'enrayer, depuis quelques jours -et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'horloger dans le coin. Bien sûr, il l'avait quand même gardée, accrochée à sa délicate chaîne plaquée d'argent, à l'intérieur de son manteau, contre sa poitrine, et il caressait parfois le métal pour se rassurer, mais cela le rendait mélancolique de la savoir cassée. C'était un symbole de leur passé heureux à Avalon, passé qu'il voyait se briser petit à petit en menus débris décharnés, et qu'ils abandonnaient derrière eux au fur et à mesure de leur fol périple.

 

-Je dirais... Dix heures ? reprit Louis, après avoir levé le regard vers le ciel, les rayons de l'astre diurne projetant des reflets dorés et éclatants sur sa peau, et le forçant à plisser les yeux.

 

Dix heures ? Pas étonnant que Jared soit déjà levé. Il émergeait toujours vers huit heures.

 

-Tu m'as laissé dormir beaucoup trop longtemps, reprocha Harry à Louis, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires pour se remettre en route.

 

Louis resta silencieux. Il était de plus en plus renfermé, ces derniers temps. Harry avait même dû l'asseoir pour lui faire jurer de ne pas lui refaire le même coup que sur le bateau qu'ils avaient pris pour venir en Amérique, et de lui  _parler_ , si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que Louis n'allait pas l'exclure de nouveau. Quoiqu'il y ait à traverser, même si c'était juste une période d'humeurs sombres ou de tracas mineurs, Harry voulait qu'ils le traversent ensemble. Louis avait promis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer dans son coin et de passer des heures sans ouvrir la bouche.

 

Mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient simplement rien à se dire. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le silence était-il un signe que leur couple se délitait, ou qu’au contraire ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de recourir aux mots ? C'était un de ces moments où Harry aurait aimé pouvoir demander des conseils à sa mère. Sur la relation conjugale. (Louis et lui étaient comme mariés, après tout). Sur les différentes phases de l'amour. Sa mère aurait su lui dire si c'était normal d'avoir des passages à vide dans la communication à deux, ou s'il devait s'inquiéter.

 

En ce moment, Harry avait plus envie de frapper Louis que de l'embrasser. C'était problématique. Heureusement, il avait quand même toujours envie de l'embrasser aussi. Chose qu'ils ne faisaient plus que rarement, hélas, trop préoccupés par le reste.

 

-La nuit prochaine, c'est moi qui resterai debout le premier, prévint Harry.

 

Louis pourrait protester tout ce qu'il voudrait, Harry ne céderait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu dormir pendant une nuit complète, enroulé le plus confortablement possible dans des couvertures, à défaut d'être dans ses bras.

 

#

 

Même le bruit du courant ne couvrait pas les quintes de toux répétées de Harry. Il semblait à Louis que depuis ce matin, elles ne s'arrêtaient plus. Elles avaient l'air douloureuses ; Harry devait parfois arrêter de marcher et se tenir la poitrine le temps que la quinte passe. C'était pire dans la forêt, là où la toux résonnait, le bruit multiplié par l'écho. Cela donnait l'impression que Harry était à l'agonie.

 

Peut-être qu'il l'était. Louis ne savait pas, il n'avait pas les compétences pour évaluer la gravité de l'état de Harry. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et si c'était la tuberculose ?

 

Harry avait besoin d'un médecin.

 

Louis attacha Mapple à un arbre à l'ombre et lui ôta sa selle et leurs affaires, caressant son flanc trempé de sueur.

 

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les traits creusés de son amant, qui était agenouillé à quelques mètres de lui, près de la rivière, pour boire. Il le regarda passer de l'eau sur le visage de Jared, le tenant appuyé contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Il l'entendit rire devant le babillage du petit - il commençait à parler et former des mots, plus ou moins hétéroclites, comme  _« leau »_ ,  _« dada »_ , ou une fois, _« Map »_  (Louis n'arrivait pas à croire que leur enfant… Hum, non, leur... leur  _protégé_  avait prononcé le nom de leur cheval avant le leur) - … et s'étouffer presque immédiatement dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. Louis le regarda déposer Jared un peu à l'écart de l'eau en continuant de tousser, incapable de s'arrêter.

 

Bordel. Bordel de bordel de Dieu. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Du tout. Louis ne pouvait plus écouter Harry se déchirer la gorge toute la journée sans rien faire.

 

Il aborda le sujet sans subtilité.

 

-Harry, je crois qu'on devrait trouver une ville.

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Louis essaya de prendre un ton ferme, mais il savait que l'inquiétude étranglait sa voix.

 

-Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu es trop malade.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je suis sûr que ça va bientôt passer. Je sens que ça va mieux, ces derniers jours.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ! C'est de pire en pire !

 

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

 

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas retourner en ville.

 

Il fit quelques pas le long de la rivière, tournant le dos à Louis. Il s'éloigna même un peu, sans plus croiser son regard.

 

Il ressemblait à un tableau, sa longue silhouette debout au milieu de la nature sauvage, se détachant sur les couleurs éclatantes. Le bleu soutenu du ciel. Le vert foncé des bois. Le blanc de l'écume du torrent.

 

-Harry... !

 

Son amant le regarda enfin, mais changea complètement de sujet.

 

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me raser ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. Je n'en peux plus, de ma barbe. Je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un désastre, sans miroir.

 

Louis faillit l'envoyer paître, mais il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de retenter sa chance plus tard.

 

Bon.

 

Ils avaient emporté un rasoir, mais...

 

-Sans savon ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-A l'eau, ça devrait aller.

 

Louis faillit suggérer qu'ils essayent avec de l'huile, mais autant économiser leur flacon pour d'autres...  _nécessités_ , même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment prioritaires pour l'instant.

 

Il acquiesça. Il réattaqua une fois le rasoir en main et la moitié de la barbe de Harry éparpillée sur la rive.

 

Jared était à quelques mètres d'eux, assis par terre, relativement sage. Il avait tendance à crapahuter dès qu'ils le lâchaient, mais il avait aussi appris à écouter ce qu'ils lui disaient. Louis n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de l'autorité sur cet enfant, mais il supposait qu'il avait fini par les considérer comme une présence parentale. Mon Dieu. Ils l'élevaient. Harry et lui élevaient un bébé. Quelle perspective angoissante. En attendant, c'était quand même mieux qu'il n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête quand ils lui ordonnaient quelque chose, surtout en voyageant en milieu hostile.

 

Harry toussa de nouveau, et Louis dérapa, ouvrant une mince coupure sur sa peau. Il essuya rapidement le sang qui perlait avec sa manche, mais Harry n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir senti la blessure, trop occupé à cracher ses poumons.

 

-On va en ville, lança Louis en lui frottant le dos.

 

Harry le regarda d'un air las, le _Non_  inscrit clairement sur son visage.

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Et si tu avais attrapé la même chose que Mark ?

 

Il se souvenait de la cale du _King George_ , et de son père adoptif crachant du sang, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer.

 

-Mais non. Il n'avait pas les mêmes symptômes, et ça avait dégénéré très vite. Je vais bien.

 

-Tu ne vas pas... Rah !

 

Louis détourna les yeux avec humeur, sentant la colère l'envahir.

 

-Tu veux que je te le fasse ? proposa Harry d'une voix douce, mais toujours embrumée par les accents rauques de la maladie.

 

Louis grogna mais laissa Harry l'asseoir et faire disparaître les poils indésirables de son visage. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux comme cela. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de ressembler à un homme des cavernes. Pour lui, prendre son soin de son apparence revenait à garder un pied dans la civilisation.

 

Harry était plus adroit que lui, faisant glisser le rasoir sur son menton d'un geste fluide et presque affectueux. Dans d'autres circonstances, Louis aurait pu trouver cela plutôt érotique, mais l'inquiétude et la fatigue réduisaient le frisson d'excitation qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Harry le touchait à un lointain accent de sensualité. Il porta bientôt la main à ses joues pour les sentir bien lisses. Harry se pencha vers lui, captant son regard de ses prunelles vertes, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, puis se redressa avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de profiter de sa bouche.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi, se justifia Harry pour excuser son manque d'ardeur.

 

-Ah, donc tu reconnais être malade ?

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Louis, fiche moi la paix.

 

Louis serra les poings et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui hurler au visage  _« Mais laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, à la fin !!! »_.

 

-Mais, je ne peux pas juste... Si tu es... Si tu as mal-

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Pour l'instant, pour être honnête, j'ai surtout faim, lâcha-t-il. Il y a une rivière pleine de poissons à côté de nous, et je pense qu'un peu de viande ne nous ferait pas de mal.

 

*

 

Bon. Peut-être qu'en effet, Louis était un peu fatigué. Ou un peu nerveux. Ou un peu nerveux parce que fatigué. Il se refusait de l'avouer pour ne pas donner raison à son amant, mais il sentit sa patience s'émousser sérieusement au bout d'à peine quelques minutes à tenir une canne à pêche improvisée avec une branche, de la ficelle et de la viande séchée au-dessus du courant. Tout son corps lui semblait s'être transformé en une boule chauffée à blanc, prête à exploser de fureur et de frustration. Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour la pêche, pensa-t-il en réalisant qu'il agrippait le bout de bois comme un forcené, ses jointures en devenant blanches. La dernière fois non plus, il n'avait pas réussi à pêcher, puis le mauvais temps les avait forcés à arrêter pour s'abriter sous les arbres. Ils ne mangeaient que leurs réserves d'Avalon, qui diminuaient rapidement, ainsi que des baies et autres fruits qu'ils pouvaient ramasser dans la forêt -mais Harry était méfiant depuis que Louis avait manqué de s'empoisonner avec un champignon qui avait l'air appétissant, mais qui s'était révélé assez traître et qui aurait bien pu le tuer. Heureusement qu'ils n'en avaient pas donné à Jared, il n'avait pas la carrure de Louis et ne s’en serait peut-être pas remis.

 

-Lou, tes mains tremblent, remarqua Harry.

 

-Je sais, répliqua Louis d'un ton sec.

 

Harry se tut pendant quelques instants. Louis, du coin de l'œil, le vit esquisser un mouvement vers lui, puis se raviser. Il essaya de se calmer, mais sa canne continuait de tressauter au rythme de ses nerfs.

 

-Tu ne peux pas attraper des poissons si tu ne restes pas parfaitement immobile, tu vas les effrayer...

 

La voix de Harry se voulait apaisante, mais cela ne servit qu'à augmenter l'orage qui grondait en Louis. Se contrôler. Il avait appris à se contrôler. Plus de gestes de colère, plus d'actes irréfléchis. Il ferma les yeux. Il inspira lentement. Il sursauta à peine en sentant les mains de Harry se poser sur ses épaules, sans doute parce qu'il le connaissait et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne le réconforter.

 

Ne considérait-il pas Harry un peu trop comme acquis ? Jésus, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans ce genre de questionnements.

 

-Et si je prenais le relais et que tu allais marcher un peu ?

 

Harry lui prit gentiment le morceau de bois des mains. Louis n'opposa pas de résistance, et s'autorisa à appuyer brièvement son front contre l'épaule de Harry.

 

-Je suis désolé, grommela Louis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

 

Harry lui frotta la nuque avec la main qui ne tenait pas la canne à pêche.

 

-Tu es épuisé, c'est tout. Allez, va, je garde un œil sur Jay. Tu as besoin de reprendre tes esprits.

 

Louis hocha la tête et se leva, passant une main sur son visage. Sa peau était plus graisseuse que douce. Ils pourraient peut-être profiter de leur arrêt près du Delaware pour se tremper dans l'eau.

 

Il s'éloigna un peu de Harry et Jared, marchant lentement, longeant le fleuve, sans prêter vraiment attention à ses pas, le regard fixé sur le ciel.

 

Peu à peu, sa respiration s'apaisa et il sentit une tranquillité relative détendre ses membres et son esprit, bercé par le bruit régulier des flots.

 

Ce fut de courte durée.

 

Louis releva la tête et aperçut une forme noire qui s'extrayait du fleuve, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, secouant ses poils, envoyant des gouttelettes jusque sur le visage de Louis. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un ours au moment précis où la bête le remarqua.

 

L'animal émit un grondement sourd. Louis se figea.

 

Il regarda l'ours noir ingurgiter le poisson qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Il était énorme. Louis n'avait jamais vu un ours vivant auparavant. Empaillé, oui, une fois, chez un des amis de son père, en Angleterre. Il venait des Pyrénées, s'il se rappelait bien. Mais cela ne devait pas être la même espèce que celui qui était en face de lui, parce qu'il n'atteignait pas cette taille. Et il n'avait pas l'air si... menaçant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus qu'une peluche géante, et plus en mesure de déchirer Louis avec ses griffes ou les dents plutôt impressionnantes qu'il pouvait admirer alors que l'ours grognait de nouveau.

 

Louis porta la main à sa ceinture, mais il avait laissé son arme quelque part sur un rocher près de Map. Il se retrouvait complètement sans défense. Il avala sa salive.

 

L'ours était venu ici pour se nourrir. Il venait littéralement de manger un saumon. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'attaquer à Louis, pas vrai ?

 

L'ours avança un peu dans sa direction. Instinctivement, Louis recula, mais cela ne servit apparemment qu'à énerver l'animal, qui avança de nouveau. Louis fit encore un pas en arrière.

 

Il entendit soudain la voix de Harry, assez lointaine mais reconnaissable, une once de panique teintant son ton frénétique.

 

-Ne bouge pas, Louis !

 

L'ordre n'était pas nécessaire, parce que Louis était désormais totalement paralysé. Seules ses mains tremblotaient. Était-il censé faire le mort ? Il ne se voyait pas s'allonger par terre, complètement vulnérable, à attendre que Bouboule vienne le piétiner. Alors, quoi ? S'enfuir ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? chuchota-t-il frénétiquement, plus pour lui-même, mais Harry saisit sa question.

 

Il devait s'être rapproché pendant que Louis perdait ses moyens.

 

-Ils n'attaquent que très rarement l'homme, lança Harry, essayant visiblement de ne pas crier pour ne pas effrayer l'ours et provoquer un réflexe fatal. Il- Il devrait finir par passer son chemin.

 

Louis garda ses yeux fixés sur l'ours, immobile comme une statue. Il sentit la sueur perler dans son cou. Il avait l'estomac noué. Si l'ours décidait qu'il n'aimait pas sa tête et se montrait agressif, Louis ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Il mourrait déchiqueté ou, au mieux, écrasé sous le poids de la bête.

 

L'ours grogna encore. Evidemment, il allait être l'exception aux études que Harry avait dû lire sur l'espèce. Pourquoi Louis n'avait-il jamais de chance ? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de la chance remontait à sa rencontre avec Harry, probablement. Cela, c'était de la chance. Tomber sur lui comme professeur de français, illuminé par le soleil dans le jardin de Cleveland. Depuis... Louis composait avec le destin, plutôt. Mais comment composer avec un ours sur le point de le dévorer ?

 

L'ours s'élança, et Louis comprit qu'il allait mourir.

 

Cela y était. Il allait mourir de façon ridicule, en servant de repas à une stupide bête sauvage, la frayeur suintant de tous ses pores, alors qu'il avait échappé en conservant sa dignité à nombre de dangers plus pressants auparavant. Il allait mourir planté à côté d'une fichue rivière, au milieu d'une fichue forêt, sans pouvoir arrêter le fichu tremblement de ses mains. Il espéra brièvement qu'il suffirait à rassasier l'ours et qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Jared et Harry. Harry...  _Mon amour_. Louis voulut dire quelque chose à Harry.  _Au revoir,_ peut-être.

 

A ce moment précis, un projectile siffla près de son oreille, égratignant sa joue au passage.

 

Hébété, Louis regarda la flèche se ficher dans la poitrine de l'ours qui se ruait sur lui, ce qui suffit à le ralentir. Puis un deuxième et finalement un troisième trait le firent s'effondrer par terre dans un grognement d'agonie.

 

Juste aux pieds de Louis.

 

Celui-ci avait comme les oreilles bouchées, l'esprit blanc, le sang pulsant dans sa tête, et il était toujours incapable de faire un mouvement. Il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour voir qui avait abattu l'ours, essayer de savoir si cette personne avait l'intention de les abattre aussi. Il entendit vaguement des pas qui crissaient sur le sable de la rive, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Ce qui le ramena brutalement sur le sol, ce fut les bras de Harry se refermant sur lui par derrière. Louis se recroquevilla instinctivement dans son étreinte, ses jambes manquant de se dérober sous lui.

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, expira Harry dans son oreille. Lou. Louis. Tu vas bien.

 

Louis se cramponna juste à son bras pendant quelques instants, laissant l'idée de la mort horrible qui l'avait frôlé s'éloigner, puis ils finirent par se détacher et se retourner lentement.

 

Une voix inconnue claqua.

 

-Vous êtes des idiots. Vous n'avez pas vu les traces ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que c'est la saison des saumons, et qu'il faut être prudent près des rivières ?

 

Une tornade blonde passa près d'eux, donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Louis, et s'agenouilla près du cadavre de l'ours. Louis écarquilla les yeux en la suivant du regard.

 

Une fille ?

 

Elle sembla vérifier que la bête était bien morte, et se pencha pour chuchoter d'étranges paroles, contre sa fourrure tachée de rouge sombre.

 

Louis se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait.

 

-Non, répondit prudemment Harry. Nous ne sommes pas- nous ne sommes pas de la région.

 

La jeune femme se redressa. Elle arracha une de ses flèches de la poitrine de l'animal d'un coup sec, et ricana.

 

-J'avais remarqué. Mais quels  _imbéciles_. Heureusement que j'étais là pour sauver votre peau.

 

Louis la prit en grippe immédiatement. Pur réflexe. Ego blessé. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Etait-elle obligée de les insulter ?

 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son honneur et son intelligence, et lancer une réplique acide, mais Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et lui opta - _évidemment_ \- pour la politesse. Dans son ton transparaissait le soulagement de ne pas avoir assisté au dépeçage de son amant par un ours déchaîné. Pour être honnête, Louis était également soulagé que ce dépeçage n'ait pas eu lieu.

 

-Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Merci du fond du cœur, hum, Mademoiselle, dit Harry.

 

La fille se releva et lui adressa une horrible grimace.

 

-Oh, mon Dieu. Non. Pitié, épargnez moi ça. Appelez-moi par mon prénom. Je suis juste... Joe.

 

-Joe ? répéta Louis, incrédule. Mais, c'est un nom d'homme.

 

-Et ?

 

-Vous êtes une femme, pointa Louis.

 

Joe plissa les yeux.

 

-C'est le nom que j'ai choisi, énonça-t-elle froidement. Chez nous, on peut remodeler notre identité pour qu'elle corresponde à la vérité de notre être, garder notre liberté, et non pas laisser l'identité qui nous a été attribuée à la naissance façonner qui nous sommes et nous emprisonner. Il fut un temps où je m'appelais Joëlle. Mais maintenant, je suis Joe.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils. Il avait l'envie irrépressible de contredire cette fille, alors que, bon, il lui devait quand même la vie. Il devrait sans doute être plus correct. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'épuisement et s'autorisa l'insolence.

 

-Je crois que je vous appellerai Joëlle, décida-t-il.

 

Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il était allé récupérer Jared, et était revenu juste à temps avec l'enfant calé sur sa hanche pour fusiller Louis du regard.

 

-Si vous tenez à la vie, je ne vous le conseille pas, siffla Joe.

 

Elle avait toujours son arc à la main.

 

-Excusez mon... ami, intervint Harry. Il est juste encore un peu sous le choc, je crois (nouveau regard perçant en direction de Louis). Vous avez parlé d'un chez vous... Vous habitez près d'ici ?

 

-Oui, répondit Joe en se tournant vers lui -non sans adresser une moue dégoûtée à Louis avant.

 

 _« Ce que je déteste les hommes »_ , grommela-t-elle tout bas (mais pas assez bas pour que Louis ne puisse l'entendre), en essuyant la pointe de ses flèches sur ses manches. Eh bien. Voilà qui changeait des jeunes femmes qui se jetaient d'ordinaire à leurs pieds, au moins. Cela avait le mérite d'être rafraîchissant.

 

-Mais ces contrées sont sauvages, nous n'avons croisé personne depuis des semaines, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Joe lui jeta un regard étonné.

 

-Vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes ? Vous êtes en territoire indien. Ma tribu est installée à quelques kilomètres à peine.

 

En territoire indien ? Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à cela. Que le continent inhabité qu'ils traversaient était en réalité déjà habité, et qu'ils n'étaient pas des explorateurs. Louis n'arrivait pas à savoir si tomber sur des Indiens était une chose positive ou non. Il avait entendu des histoires comme quoi les Indiens scalpaient leurs ennemis ou faisaient sécher leurs crânes pour les porter à leur ceinture, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de vérifier la validité de ces légendes.

 

- _Votre_  tribu ?

 

Louis avait essayé de ne pas sonner trop sarcastique. Joe se redressa fièrement.

 

-Ma tribu, oui.

 

-Vous êtes une Indienne ? précisa Harry.

 

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent. La jeune femme, blonde, à la peau plutôt pâle, n'avait pas l'air d'une Indienne du tout. En plus, l'anglais était visiblement sa langue maternelle.

 

-Franchement ? répondit Louis. Non, pas vraiment. Vous ressemblez à une fille... normale.

 

-Je ne suis pas une dinde des villes !

 

-Ce n'est pas porter un pantalon qui- Vous portez un  _pantalon_  ? réalisa Louis.

 

Joe lui jeta un regard de défi. Louis devait reconnaître que si son teint, plus blanc que le sien, ne prouvait pas tellement sa parenté avec une tribu indienne, sa tenue, elle, composée d'un pantalon et d'une veste en peau et en fourrure, était clairement inhabituelle, et très... masculine. Louis n'avait jamais vu une femme porter autre chose qu'une robe.

 

-Vous détestez les hommes, mais vous voulez en devenir un ? Plutôt paradoxal, lâcha Louis en baissant les yeux sur les jambes de la jeune fille moulées dans son pantalon.

 

Il était accoutumé à n'en voir qu'une discrète esquisse derrière les jupes des femmes.

 

-Arrêtez de fixer mes jambes, espèce de pervers !

 

Louis eut un hoquet, rougissant légèrement.

 

-Mais, je n'étais pas du tout en train de- enfin, je n'aime même pas...

 

 _Les femmes. Et mon compagnon est juste à côté_. Hum. Mieux valait qu'il n'achève pas cette phrase.

 

-Si vous voulez que je vous emmène à notre camp, il va falloir être plus respectueux que ça.

 

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on veut aller à votre camp ? renifla Louis.

 

Ce fut le moment que Harry choisit pour partir dans une quinte de toux particulièrement violente, qui secoua tout son corps. Louis se tourna immédiatement vers lui, manquant de se coincer le cou au passage, ses entrailles se tordant à chaque respiration sifflante de son amant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à rester droit sur ses pieds. Harry tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais sa gorge avait l'air à vif, et chaque toussotement lui arrachait des grimaces.

 

Louis tourna les talons quand il fut sûr que Harry pouvait tenir sur ses jambes pour aller chercher leur gourde, et lorsqu'il revint, lui prit Jared des bras pour qu'il puisse boire. Il vida littéralement le récipient, en s'étouffant à moitié entre les gorgées. C'était horrible et Louis ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état.

 

Joe les toisa.

 

-Vous avez l'air épuisés, affamés, vous voyagez avec un … bébé (son nez se fronça, comme si le concept même d'un enfant la dérangeait), et votre ami semble mourant et sur le point de s'évanouir. Bien sûr que vous avez besoin de venir au camp.

 

Elle pinça les lèvres.

 

-Non que cela me réjouisse, mais... Je ne suis pas un monstre.

 

Quelle grandeur d'âme.

 

-Vous avez un médecin ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez le soigner ? hésita Louis, décidant de s'écraser un peu pour le bien de Harry.

 

Même si ce n'était pas sûr que cela marche, n'importe quelle aide serait bienvenue, à ce stade. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer comme cela.

 

Joe acquiesça.

 

-Vous pensez que votre tribu acceptera de nous accueillir ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

 

La jeune femme resta pensive un instant.

 

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà tué un loup ? lâcha-t-elle soudain.

 

Quel rapport ?

 

-Euh...

 

-Je ne l'espère pas. Si jamais c'est le cas... Ne le mentionnez pas devant eux.  _Jamais_.

 

-Hum, d'accord ? fit Harry, l'air déboussolé. Mais nous n'avons pas tué de loup, nous nous sommes juste... préparés à l'éventualité.

 

-Tant mieux. Le loup est l'animal sacré de la tribu. Il est intouchable. Il ne peut être abattu que si c'est absolument nécessaire, et dans le cadre d'un rituel précis qui permet à l'âme de la bête de quitter ce monde en paix.

 

Eh bien. La rencontre avec les Indiens promettait d'être pittoresque.

 

-C'est tout ? Il suffit de ne pas avoir tué de loup ou simplement de ne pas le mentionner pour que la tribu accepte notre présence ?

 

On ne pouvait pas dire que les conditions soient très strictes.

 

-Les Lenapes ont toujours été ouverts. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu m'y intégrer ? Cela devrait aller pour vous aussi, surtout si ce n'est que temporaire, et ...

 

Joe se tourna vers le cadavre de l'ours.

 

-... Si vous leur ramenez un petit cadeau en plus.

 

Quoi ?

 

#

 

Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de toucher à l'ours. Joe avait plus ou moins suggéré qu'ils le découpent et ramènent les morceaux à la tribu -apparemment, c'était l'une des viandes qu'ils appréciaient le plus, et restait un mets rare car tuer un ours s'avérait une tâche assez compliquée, et ils évitaient de chasser ce genre d'animaux, le respect pour la nature l'emportant sur la gourmandise-, mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Plonger les mains dans les entrailles, démembrer... Rien que la pensée lui avait provoqué une quinte de toux teintée de nausée. Il avait déjà du mal à soutenir la vue du pelage sanguinolent de l'animal. Si cela n'avait pas été pour sauver la vie de Louis, il ne se serait jamais réjoui de sa mort. Louis n'avait pas l'air très emballé par l'idée de faire de la boucherie non plus, et Joe, après avoir soupiré et les avoir littéralement traités de  _« fillettes »_ (Harry avait vu Louis serrer les poings, mais celui-ci avait finalement laissé couler – il faisait vraiment des efforts ; Harry était fier), avait reconnu qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'en charger seule non plus. Elle et Louis avaient donc juste traîné l'ours à un endroit à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres, et ils avaient décidé d'indiquer simplement l'emplacement aux Indiens.

 

-Si vous voulez rester au camp, vous allez devoir mettre la main à la pâte un jour ou l'autre, se moqua Joe.

 

Harry comprenait très bien, mais il trouverait un autre moyen de se rendre utile que de s'occuper de cela. Cuisiner la viande une fois préparée ne lui posait pas de problème, par exemple. Il en avait fait la remarque à leur nouvelle rencontre, et celle-ci lui avait répondu que c'était le travail des femmes.

 

-Juste comme chasser en pantalon est le travail des hommes, je suppose, avait répliqué Harry, et Joe s'était tue.

 

La jeune fille ne lui faisait pas une très bonne impression. Elle lui paraissait méprisante et plutôt enragée. Et elle jetait des coups d'œil méfiants à Jared -alors que celui-ci était remarquablement calme, la tête gentiment appuyée contre l'épaule de Harry, les yeux tout endormis- comme si elle avait peur que l'enfant lui transmette une terrible maladie mortelle. Et puis, elle n'arrêtait pas d'énerver Louis, même si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Et Louis n'avait pas besoin de voir ses nerfs encore plus éprouvés.

 

Harry savait que Louis n'avait accepté d'aller au camp des Lenapes que pour lui. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. L'expérience lui avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Ils avaient toujours l'air aussi suspects aux yeux de la société, même si les Lenapes, à en juger par la dégaine de Joe, semblaient plus tolérants. Mais les Indiens ne les tueraient-ils pas, eux aussi, s'ils soupçonnaient leurs liens ? S'ils les voyaient comme des intrus, tout simplement ? S'ils leur déplaisaient ? Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment ils réagiraient à l'arrivée de Britanniques à l'aspect maladif d'échappés de prison, avec un enfant sans mère, dans leur monde et leur culture, sans doute à l'opposé de ce que Harry et Louis connaissaient.

 

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait lu sur les scalps que certains Indiens pratiquaient sur leurs ennemis. Après tout, c'était probablement une exagération de Blancs, toujours prêts à transformer en monstres ceux qui les dérangeaient. (Louis et lui en avaient fait l'amère expérience.)

 

Lorsque Joe, qui menait la route, marchant à grands pas à travers les bois, finit par leur demander lequel d'eux deux était le père du bébé, Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard. Un léger mensonge attribuant un lien du sang à Jared avec l'un d'eux ne leur faciliterait-il pas la vie ?

 

Harry voulait dire que c'était  _leur_  fils, à tous les deux. Parce que c'était la vérité. Dans son cœur. Louis opta pour l'option réaliste, et Harry se retrouva officiellement géniteur de Jared. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser (symboliquement, c'était comme s'il avait eu un enfant avec une autre personne que Louis, une idée quelque peu dérangeante), les émotions se bousculant en lui ( _Louis ne voulait peut être pas prendre cette responsabilité pourquoi n'aimait-il pas Jay oh mon Dieu Harry était père enfin seulement dans l'esprit d'une inconnue mais qui irait vérifier Jared était son enfant non leur, leur leur enfant_ ), mais Joe hocha la tête sans questionner l'affirmation, et ils en restèrent là.

 

Le camp indien s'avéra plus loin qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, et Harry dut faire une pause. Il entendait son souffle heurté résonner dans sa boîte crânienne.

 

Il n'en pouvait plus.

 

-Tu devrais monter Map, murmura Louis. Je peux marcher avec Jay.

 

Harry ne protesta même pas.

 

Il n'entendit pas la remarque de Joe, alors qu'il se hissait sur leur cheval en s'appuyant sur le bras de Louis, mais il comprit qu'elle ne devait pas être spécialement sympathique lorsque son amant grogna un mot vulgaire en retour, ce qui lui valut un reniflement de mépris de la part de Joe.

 

Louis avait décidément ce don de se retrouver en conflit avec à peu près toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Toute forme de politesse fut vite abandonnée avec Joe, soit parce que la jeune fille les traitait avec familiarité et qu'ils lui rendaient naturellement la pareille, soit parce que Louis n'avait pas l'intention de lui montrer du respect. Harry avait glissé dans un demi-sommeil, ballotté par Map, mais il pouvait les entendre se chicaner continuellement à propos de tout ce qui venait dans la conversation, sur l'itinéraire, sur s'ils devaient faire une pause ou pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment ; il était tellement habitué au ton sarcastique et bougon de Louis que c'était quasiment une berceuse.

 

Même vraiment une berceuse, parce que lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, le cheval s'était arrêté et Louis secouait gentiment sa jambe.

 

-On est arrivés, dit-il, très bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

 

Harry releva la tête. Oh. Ils avaient un comité d'accueil. En même temps, ils se tenaient littéralement à l'entrée d'un village indien. A quoi s'attendait-il, à ce qu'ils passent parfaitement inaperçus ? Il passa sa jambe au-dessus de l'encolure de Map et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol. Ce simple mouvement faillit le faire tourner de l'œil, et il se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule de Louis. Il passa les minutes suivantes à inspirer et expirer lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol, réprimant les quintes de toux qu'il sentait venir et en perdant la respiration.

 

Cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

 

*

 

Sa conscience revint brutalement, et il se retrouva sur le dos, dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre à part les flammes d'un feu que Harry apercevait quelque part sur sa droite. Il toussa, cligna des yeux. Un visage buriné et marqué par les rides, les pommettes soulignées de deux traits de maquillage ocre, apparut au-dessus de lui, emplissant son champ de vision. Instinctivement, Harry leva la main pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là, mais elle retomba, trop faible.

 

-Quelque chose aspire ton souffle dans ta poitrine.

 

Il parlait anglais. Un anglais teinté d'un accent que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais il le comprenait.

 

-Tu as besoin de boire ça.

 

Quelqu'un l'aida à relever la tête et on appuya un bol contre ses lèvres. Harry avait la gorge si sèche qu'il ne réfléchit même pas, et accepta le breuvage sans poser de questions. Clairement, ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était... épicé, un peu. Fort. Très fort. Et cela brûlait. Brûlait vraiment. Comme s'il venait d'avaler des braises incandescentes. Harry s'étouffa à moitié, portant la main à sa poitrine, là où le liquide traçait son chemin. Il... Il brûlait  _à l'intérieur_ , maintenant. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si c'était de la douleur ou pas. Il brûlait, c'était tout. Le monde n'était plus que chaleur. Il gémit et se tourna pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais une main ferme le retint et le remit sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il appela :

 

-Louis...

 

Il entendit un froissement de vêtements, des protestations, puis finalement, cette voix familière :

 

-Je suis là. Ça va aller, Haz. Ils... Ils essayent juste de te soigner, d'accord ?

 

La sueur dégoulinait sur le visage de Harry jusque dans ses yeux, et l'empêchait de distinguer nettement son amant. Il trouva sa main, cependant (pas besoin de voir pour la reconnaître) et il la serra. Il n'aurait pas su dire si Louis faisait vraiment confiance aux Indiens ou s'il mentait pour le rassurer, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La sensation de brûlure s'intensifia encore, et Harry eut l'impression que le monde s'effaçait autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un frottait lentement la peinture qui n'avait pas encore séché d'un tableau et l'estompait dans un mélange désordonné de couleurs indistinctes.

 

-Laisse-les venir, et combats-les, lui ordonna quelqu'un.

 

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que de la fumée. Elle montait du feu et se propageait partout. Harry ne savait pas si c'était normal, s'il devrait avertir quiconque se trouvait près de lui, s'il allait brûler vif dans la pièce où il était. Il hallucinait probablement. La frontière avec la réalité lui échappait. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de réalité. Il ne sentait plus la main de Louis. Juste l'odeur de la fumée. Et des murmures qui s'entrechoquaient et couraient contre sa peau.

 

La pièce disparut complètement.

 

Harry était debout, maintenant, et il était seul. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait le tableau, sur le mur en face de lui, et la table. Et tout, du parfum dans la pièce aux mots qu'il entendait résonner depuis son passé, hurlait  _« Louis »_.

 

Le Ciel. Le salon du Ciel.

 

Donc cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

 

Ou un cauchemar.

 

La fumée revint, s'infiltrant par le couloir, insistante et agressive, noire et pesante, et l'estomac de Harry se tordit. Il combattit la peur, mais le souvenir était encore trop à vif. L'incendie du Ciel.  _Non. Pas encore._ Il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Le sentiment d'impuissance le submergea ; il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver le Ciel, qu'il était condamné à brûler, qu'ils avaient échoué à préserver leur paradis. Harry tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, pour sortir dans le jardin et s'enfuir loin du brasier, pour la seconde fois. Mais il eut beau secouer la poignée de la porte, elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Harry eut un sursaut d'angoisse et hésita. Devait-il chercher une autre issue ? Il se retourna. Les flammes étaient là, une bouche béante et fatale. Harry les fixa. Et d'un coup, le calme se fit en lui. Il sut quoi faire. Il sut ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il ne se sentait plus piégé. Il les avait déjà affrontées. Il n'avait plus qu'à les laisser derrière lui, une bonne fois pour toutes. Harry fit un pas en avant et marcha droit dans le brasier.

 

Il le traversa, juste comme cela, sans ressentir aucune souffrance, toute rationalité absente de l'espace et du temps dans lequel il se trouvait, et atterrit dans un autre endroit familier. Une voix s'insinua immédiatement dans son esprit, rauque et malsaine.

 

_Vous êtes maudits._

 

Mais lorsque la fumée s'éleva de nouveau, Harry secoua furieusement la tête. Cela, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Même pas un souvenir. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Leur maison d'Avalon n'avait jamais été incendiée. Seulement dans ses mauvais rêves, tirés de l'attaque des pirates, et dans les chuchotements effrayés de Louis. Mais ils avaient dépassé cela, maintenant. Jamais ils ne verraient le feu dévorer leur foyer du New Jersey.

 

-Ce n'est pas arrivé, lança Harry aux flammes, fermement.

 

Elles crépitèrent de plus belle, menaçantes.

 

-Ce n'est jamais arrivé, répéta Harry. Et vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre.

 

Sa conviction résonna dans la pièce.

 

Les flammes furent comme aspirées par le sol, disparaissant dans un soupir, et la pièce tangua et tournoya autour de Harry.

 

Tout cela était imaginaire, même sa conscience défaillante avait saisi cet état de fait ; il sentit pourtant le choc se répercuter dans son dos et ses mains s'érafler lorsqu'il dégringola violemment sur le sol, l'herbe amortissant peu sa chute, comme s'il était tombé pour de vrai. Harry se redressa en grimaçant. C'était le coucher du soleil (ou peut-être le lever, il n'en savait rien). Cette fois, il ne reconnaissait rien. C'était... un village ? Il eut soudain la certitude que cet endroit représenterait quelque chose de crucial pour lui, qu'il y serait attaché, peut être plus qu'à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici, parce que lorsque les flammes réapparurent, et commencèrent à se répandre parmi les maisons, le désespoir qui s'abattit sur lui était bien pire que pour le Ciel et Avalon. Le chagrin lui déchira la poitrine, et il voulait arrêter la marche du feu, il voulait agir, pas seulement fuir, il devait faire quelque chose, il voulait que cela s'arrête, juste que... Il tomba à genoux par terre, le monde se renversa de nouveau, et Harry se releva au bord d'une rivière. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Là-bas, le village qu'il venait de quitter brûlait toujours.

 

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil pour se aller se fondre dans la terre humide sous ses pieds.

 

Il faisait sombre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Où était Louis ?

 

La chaleur quitta brusquement le corps de Harry, remplacée par un froid de mort, et la sensation qu'il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, immobile, près de l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il trouvait cette présence rassurante ou angoissante. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il reconnut sa voix. C'était la dernière qu'il avait entendue.

 

-Seule l'eau t'apportera la paix.

 

Et ce fut comme si l'on avait soufflé la bougie dans l'esprit de Harry.

 

Il s'effondra et le noir l'engloutit.

 

*

 

Quand il se réveilla, la lourdeur dans sa poitrine s'en était allée. Il pouvait avaler sa salive sans que sa gorge ne souffre mille maux. Il se sentait bien. Reposé.

 

Harry remua avec précaution. Il était allongé sur un assemblage de couvertures visiblement faites de fourrures d'animaux, et le jour filtrait par une ouverture circulaire dans le toit de l'habitation.

 

Il roula sur le côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec Louis. Il était endormi à côté de lui, sur une couche collée à la sienne, les cils papillonnant sur ses joues, le souffle régulier. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il n'avait pas regardé Louis dormir depuis une éternité, et mon Dieu, qu'il était beau, dans son sommeil, tous ses traits lisses et apaisés, le soleil éclairant une partie de son visage, qui ressemblait à une peinture à l'huile, doré et radieux. Louis ne cesserait jamais de faire de l'effet à Harry. Et les yeux fermés comme cela, vulnérable et tranquille, il lui donnait juste envie de s'enrouler autour de son corps et de ne jamais le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Harry l'admira quelques minutes, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de le déranger dans son sommeil, puis il effleura sa joue d'un doigt.

 

-Louis ? chuchota-t-il.

 

La respiration de Louis eut un sursaut, et il ouvrit un œil. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, il sourit. Un vrai sourire rempli de lumière et d'optimisme.

 

Harry attendait depuis une éternité de revoir un tel sourire.

 

Tout allait bien.

 

-Salut, murmura Harry, et Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 

Ils étaient seuls dans la hutte, mais Harry n'attendit pas d'en être sûr pour répondre et glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

 

-Oups, fit Louis en se détachant, puis changeant d'avis et volant un autre baiser à Harry. Je n'étais pas vraiment censé m'endormir. Mais je suppose que deux nuits blanches de suite ont eu raison de moi.

 

-Deux ?!

 

Louis se redressa et s'étira. Il contempla longuement Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu de membres et qu'il n'allait pas se remettre immédiatement à cracher ses poumons.

 

-Tu veux de l'eau ? s'enquit-il.

 

Il tendit une gourde à Harry, qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir ( _« Doucement, doucement »_ l'enjoignit Louis, l'air légèrement inquiet) et boire au goulot.

 

-Tu as été dans les vapes pendant deux jours, oui.

 

Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le remède qu'on lui avait donné pour qu'il dorme si longtemps.

 

-Et tu es resté là  tout ce temps ?

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Je suis sorti quelques fois, par nécessité. Mais je ne voulais pas te quitter.

 

Il reprit la gourde à Harry et la posa sur le sol à côté d'eux.

 

-Je t'aime, souffla Harry, parce que cela n'avait pas été dit depuis un peu trop longtemps.

 

-Je t'aime aussi.

 

Louis prit sa main et eut un petit rire.

 

-J'ai eu vraiment peur, pendant leur rituel médical ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient en train de te tuer. J'ai failli tout casser.

 

Harry hésita à raconter les rêves étranges qu'il avait faits. Mais ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 

-Tu t'es mis à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Tout ton corps, avec ces spasmes... Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. C'était comme si tu étais... habité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui t'arrivait. Et le guérisseur ne voulait pas me répondre, alors j'ai... perdu mon calme, grimaça Louis.

 

Etonnant, tiens.

 

-Les autres m'ont forcé à sortir un moment, même si je ne voulais pas. Et puis le guérisseur est venu me dire que tu avais survécu à la purification et que tu allais t'en sortir. Et que tu te réveillerais quand ton corps serait prêt. On t'a transporté de la tente du chaman jusqu’ici, et tu n'as pas bougé depuis.

 

Harry arqua un sourcil.

 

-Quand mon corps serait prêt, hein ?

 

Il se sentait tout à fait prêt. Pas seulement à être réveillé. Il s'approcha pour embrasser de nouveau Louis, et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Louis lui lança un regard brûlant, puis soupira en se détachant.

 

-On ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

 

-Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je t'entendrais refuser du sexe.

 

-Hé ! protesta Louis. Je ne suis pas si porté sur la chose que ça.

 

Qu'il dit.

 

-C'est juste que Joe et Tucker dorment ici aussi, expliqua Louis, et qu'ils peuvent revenir à tout moment.

 

Oh. Harry promena son regard dans la pièce unique, et en effet, il y avait deux autres coins qui semblaient occupés, et des affaires un peu partout. On avait dû les faire dormir là où il restait de la place. Avec les autres natifs anglais.

 

Une seconde.

 

-Tucker ? fit Harry, incrédule. Est-ce que...  _Le_  Tucker ?

 

-Et oui, dit Louis.

 

Ça alors.

 

-Pas possible.

 

-C'est bien lui, pourtant.

 

Cela dépassait toutes les coïncidences envisageables par son cerveau bien organisé.

 

-Allez, viens, on sort de là, enchaîna Louis. Tu as raté pas mal de choses. Il faut que je te mette au courant. Et j'en ai marre d'être à l'intérieur.

 

Harry acquiesça et repoussa la couverture qui le couvrait toujours à partir de la taille. Louis se leva et lui jeta un regard. Il se figea brusquement, ses yeux fixés restants sur Harry, et avala sa salive. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui. Oh, c'était cela qui perturbait tant Louis. Le fait qu'il soit nu ?

 

-Tu- tu avais vraiment chaud, et on t'a lavé, alors... Tu... J'avais oublié...

 

Louis ferma abruptement la bouche et continua de le fixer. Harry eut un petit sourire et se mit sur ses pieds. Il s'étira sans faire aucun effort pour se couvrir. Louis tendit la main comme pour le toucher, une rougeur sur les pommettes, et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour arrêter son geste. Il attrapa une pile de vêtements et la lança à Harry.

 

-Tu sais, parfois je me dis que la Bible n'a pas forcément tout à fait tort...

 

Louis enfila sa veste pendant que Harry se résigna à mettre son pantalon, voyant que son amant ne céderait pas sur  _« ce n'est pas le moment »_.

 

-Tu es beaucoup trop attirant pour ne pas être un péché, acheva Louis.

 

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa sa main pour sucer ses doigts d'un air suggestif jusqu'à ce que Louis proteste et se dégage en riant.

 

*

 

Harry en était presque venu à le considérer comme un spectre, comme les gens d’Avalon, et le rencontrer fut un choc.

 

-Vous n'êtes pas mort, alors ?

 

Harry avait tout simplement du mal à l'intégrer. Il était juste... Après avoir entendu tant de légendes sur cet homme, il était là, devant eux, l'air parfaitement normal, et pas effrayant pour un sou.

 

Il vit Louis lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, bon, c'était peut être stupide comme question, mais Harry avait besoin de vérifier l'évidence.

 

Tucker partit dans un éclat de rire franc, faisant se plisser les rides au coin de ses yeux.

 

Il n'avait rien du démon que les habitants d'Avalon redoutaient. Et sa présence ici montrait encore une fois que ces histoires n'étaient que des superstitions farfelues.

 

Même si Harry ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de l'existence du surnaturel depuis ses hallucinations. Mais cela... Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

 

-Amusant, votre ami a demandé exactement la même chose, quand il m'a vu.

 

 _Ah._  Harry tira la langue à Louis, qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

 

-Donc, non, fiston. Je suis aussi vivant que toi. Peut-être simplement pour moins longtemps.

 

Il était plus âgé que Harry l'avait imaginé. Mais il n'était pas un fantôme. Il était juste parti d'Avalon, juste comme Harry l'avait supposé la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa maison.

 

-Je suis heureux que ma maison ait pu servir, leur dit Tucker. Et je suis désolé que ma disparition vous ait causé des ennuis.

 

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si rentrer à Avalon avec Tucker, pour prouver à tous que Harry et Louis n'avaient provoqué de colère chez aucun démon, changerait quelque chose à leur situation. S'ils pourraient se faire accepter de nouveau. Mais c'était absurde ; la malédiction qui leur était soi disant attachée n'était pour un certain nombre de personnes qu'un prétexte pour rejeter la responsabilité de tous leurs maux sur eux, pour punir le fait qu'ils soient différents, et ne se plient pas aux attentes de leur petite société fermée. Ils étaient déjà condamnés, dans leurs esprits. Coupables  _de facto_. Que Tucker soit en vie n'aurait pu servir que dans le cas où il y aurait eu un véritable procès.

 

*

 

Ce fut seulement après avoir croisé Tucker que Harry se rappela de Jared.

 

Louis rigola lorsqu'il se mit à paniquer et demander _il va bien ? Où il est ?_ et prétendit lui faire la leçon.

 

-Ah, c'est du joli, penser à notre enfant seulement une demi-heure après ton réveil. Père indigne.

 

Harry fut comme frappé par la foudre en entendant  _« notre enfant »_  et  _« père »_ , et fut incapable d'assimiler le reste de la phrase. Honnêtement, entendre parler Louis comme cela allait droit à son entrejambe. Il n'y pouvait rien. L'idée de former une famille le... Lui faisait des choses.

 

Louis pouffa encore devant son expression, et le prit par la main pour l'emmener vers l'endroit où Jay jouait avec de petits Indiens, surveillés par des femmes occupées à d'autres tâches en même temps. Certaines faisaient la cuisine dans de grandes marmites, ou préparaient la viande. D'autres s'occupaient de plantations, un peu en contrebas.

 

-Il grandit vite, murmura Harry en voyant leur protégé s'ébattre dans la poussière avec les autres, qui ne devaient pas parler anglais et le comprendre, mais pour qui, à cet âge, la barrière de la langue n'était pas encore un obstacle.

 

-Hier, il m'a appelé Papa, glissa Louis à son oreille.

 

Harry tourna si vite la tête qu'il entendit son cou craquer.

 

- _Non_?

 

-Je t'assure, sourit Louis. Deux fois.

 

Quoi ? Mais... Quelle  _injustice_.

 

-C'est injuste ! chouina Harry, se sentant tout fébrile. Et je n'étais même pas là pour l'entendre !

 

Il croisa les bras. Louis posa la main sur son épaule, dissimulant difficilement sa tendresse.

 

-Aw, mon cœur. Il le redira. Et il t'appellera comme ça aussi bientôt. C'est juste le hasard.

 

Harry grogna. Il esquissa un geste pour prendre Louis par la taille, mais il fut coupé par la réalisation qu'ils étaient en public, et que... Ce n'était toujours pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Louis intercepta l'affaissement léger de ses épaules.

 

-Ils sont vraiment plus... tolérants que les Européens, les Lenapes, dit-il à voix basse. Par exemple, personne n'a bronché quand ils ont vu qu'on était seuls avec un enfant. Mais... Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point. Je ne connais pas leur culture, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de l'homosexualité. Ils ont été généreux avec nous, ils sont ouverts aux étrangers, apparemment, vraiment, mais... Peut-être pas aux étrangers qui aiment embrasser des hommes.

 

Il y avait un regret dans la voix de Louis, comme si à chaque nouvel endroit où ils se retrouvaient, il avait espéré qu'enfin, il pourrait tenir la main de Harry en plein jour et l'embrasser quand il le voudrait. Ce qui était. Incroyablement absurde. Et aussi incroyablement touchant.

 

-Tout ça pour dire que l'on devrait s'abstenir de faire des gestes d'affection suspects et se faire les plus discrets possibles, comme...

 

-Comme d'habitude, acheva Harry.

 

Louis eut l'air malheureux.

 

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lou, le réconforta le bouclé. Je veux dire, si, dans un sens, mais ils ont l'air de gens bien, ici. On ne peut pas trop leur en demander non plus.

 

-Mmh.

 

Ils contemplèrent Jared un moment avant que Harry ne se décide à aller le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Le petit parut heureux de le voir (mais ne prononça pas de mots particulièrement intéressants), mais aussi pressé d'échapper à son étreinte pour retourner à ses jeux, se tortillant jusqu'à ce que Harry le repose sur le sol, et repartant en trombe dans la mêlée joyeuse des autres enfants. Cette façon de ne pas pouvoir rester en place lui rappelait Louis.

 

-Est-ce que ça a été facile de les convaincre de nous laisser rentrer et de me soigner ? voulut savoir Harry, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

 

Ils avaient fait le tour du village sans que personne ne leur prête plus attention que cela. Ils avaient attiré quelques regards quand ils étaient avec Jared, mais les Indiens s'étaient vite détournés. Harry et Louis se fondaient dans le paysage, et pourtant les Lenapes n'avaient pas l'air si nombreux que cela. Louis avait parlé d'une cinquantaine.

 

-Etant donné que tu t'es littéralement évanoui à leurs pieds et que tu avais l'air à l'agonie, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, à moins d'être des monstres.

 

-On connaît des gens qui m'auraient laissé crever sur le pas de leur porte, marmonna Harry.

 

-Pas faux, reconnut Louis. Mais pas eux. Et même si ça me fait du mal de le reconnaître... Joe nous a bien aidés. L'ours n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Au début, ils avaient l'air un peu énervés parce qu'on l'avait tué sans lui rendre assez hommage ou je ne sais quoi...

 

Harry était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple. Déjà, il aimerait bien comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé après avoir bu leur remède. Il n'avait pas toussé une seule fois depuis son réveil. Comment avaient-ils fait pour le guérir ?

 

-... Mais ensuite, ils ont accepté le présent, et nous ont laissé rentrer. Ils t'ont emmené directement à la hutte du chaman. Puis ils nous ont dit de dormir avec Joe et Tucker, vu que toutes les autres maisons abritent des familles. Ils n'ont même pas posé de questions sur d'où on venait.

 

Un chaman. Le visage ridé au-dessus de lui. C'était le chaman. N'était-ce pas lié à une forme de magie ? Qui expliquerait sa guérison miraculeuse ? Mais non. C'était stupide. La magie n'existait pas.

 

Harry posa une question sans aucun rapport pour éclipser ce qui était en passe de devenir une obsession.

 

-Ils parlent anglais, non ?

 

-Pas mal d'entre eux, oui, et certains plutôt bien. Ils commercent avec les Européens depuis un moment -et ce ne sont pas eux qui vont apprendre la langue des Indiens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc ils ont bien été obligés de se mettre à l'anglais. Et nous ne sommes pas les premiers Blancs à être accueillis dans leur camp.

 

Harry ne s'était pas représenté les tribus indiennes ainsi. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils avaient des contacts avec les Européens -pour le meilleur et pour le pire, d'ailleurs- mais il les imaginait en communautés plus fermées que cela. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient capables d'apprendre une autre langue.

 

-Je me sens en sécurité, ici, confessa soudain Louis. Je leur fais confiance. Ils sont vraiment bienveillants.

 

Harry voyait que quelque chose avait changé en Louis, en à peine deux jours. Envolées, l'humeur maussade et la nervosité constante.

 

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient revenus à l'habitation qu'on leur avait attribuée. Le village indien respirait la vie. Tout le monde s'activait. C'était l'après-midi. Les hommes revenaient de la chasse avec des proies chargées sur leurs épaules. Certains étaient absorbés dans des discussions. Certains traversaient le camp à cheval. Mais il n'y avait aucune tension, et c'était un climat paisible que Harry n'avait jamais connu. Même lorsqu'ils s'enfermaient dans le Ciel à Cleveland, ils avaient toujours le risque d'entendre tonner le père de Louis parti à sa recherche, ou juste en train de réprimander un domestique. Ici, personne pour hausser la voix ou se disputer. Harry sentait l'harmonie qui régnait entre ces gens. Il imaginait bien que des déchirures et des complications se cachaient derrière cette existence bien réglée, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'affecter l'atmosphère générale.

 

-Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient rester ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire... Au moins provisoirement.

 

-Peut-être.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Ça ne dépend pas de nous. On peut toujours demander. Œil-De-Lune réunira le conseil de la tribu et décidera.

 

-Qui ?

 

-Œil-De-Lune. C'est le chef de la tribu.

 

Harry entendait l'admiration dans la voix de Louis. Et c'était assez rare, que Louis éprouve assez de respect pour quelqu'un pour que son ton prenne cette teinte caractéristique. Il le faisait en évoquant Mark Tomlinson. Et parfois, en parlant de Harry.

 

-Tu verras, il est... C'est un sacré personnage, conclut Louis.

 

*

 

Harry avait des soupçons sur ce que Louis avait voulu dire par là. Parce que ce qui le frappa, quand il vit Œil-De-Lune, c'était qu'il était jeune -plus jeune que ce qu'il avait imaginé, trente ans tout au plus- et... très séduisant. Il faillit en faire la remarque à Louis, mais il s'abstint au cas où Louis n'aurait pas particulièrement noté que l'Indien était attirant et qu'il le prenne mal, avec son habituelle jalousie dès que Harry se trouvait dans les parages d'un autre homme, ou même d'une femme. Surtout que Harry voyait très bien ce qui avait pu le marquer chez cet homme : Œil-De-Lune en imposait immédiatement.

 

Louis et Harry avaient rejoint le reste de la tribu pour le dîner qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble autour d'un feu, au milieu du village, à la tombée de la nuit. Enfin, tous ensemble. Pas exactement, justement.

 

C'était là que Harry avait aperçu le chef pour la première fois.

 

Œil-De-Lune s'était lentement dirigé vers eux alors qu'ils se tenaient debout, sans trop savoir où aller, ni quoi faire (Louis n'avait fait qu'emporter de la nourriture dans leur maison, les jours précédents). Harry avait compris immédiatement que c'était lui. Il avait cette aura de puissance qui annonce les leaders. Et puis, il était escorté par plusieurs guerriers, et tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Il s'était arrêté devant Harry et Louis. Il avait fixé ses yeux sur Harry. Et ses yeux, ils étaient... Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur. L'un était sombre, presque noir, comme la plupart des Indiens. L'autre était plutôt gris, presque translucide. Cela faisait un effet étrange. Comme si ces yeux particuliers lui donnaient le pouvoir de scruter les profondeurs des âmes prises dans les filets de son regard. Harry s'était senti angoissé, ayant soudain l'impression que leur avenir et la façon dont ils seraient traités dépendaient entièrement de son jugement. De ce que Œil-De-Lune allait faire à ce moment précis. C'était sans doute le cas. Harry avait soutenu son regard du mieux qu'il avait pu, et avait attendu.

 

-Content de voir que vous êtes sur pied.

 

Œil-De-Lune avait un accent britannique parfait.

 

Harry était fasciné.

 

Il adressa un signe de tête à Louis, puis fit un geste du bras vers le feu à leur droite, le plus petit. Harry supposa qu'il leur indiquait de s'installer ici. Puis il continua son chemin, sans leur accorder plus d'importance.

 

Harry ne comprit pas la signification de la place qu'il leur avait donnée jusqu'à ce que Joe et Tucker arrivent.

 

-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin debout ?

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Pas grâce à toi, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le laisser se reposer en paix.

 

Visiblement, Joe et lui n'avaient pas enterré la hache de guerre.

 

 _« Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit exprès en rentrant et en sortant »_ , grommela Louis à Harry entre ses dents.

 

Joe haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est vous qui avez envahi  _mon_  espace. Je ne dois rien à ton petit chéri, lâcha-t-elle. Vivement que vous partiez.

 

-Œil-De-Lune vient plus ou moins de nous autoriser à rester, pointa Harry.

 

Joe le regarda et eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu parles ! Il vient littéralement de vous rappeler que vous n'apparteniez pas à la tribu, et que vous étiez seulement tolérés. Seuls ceux qui sont vraiment acceptés ont le droit de s'asseoir autour du feu principal pour les repas. Vous, vous restez avec les petits enfants, les éclopés, et les marginaux.

 

Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait une entourloupe. C'était donc une sorte d'humiliation, que d'être mis à l'écart ?

 

Tucker intervint.

 

-Joe, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien qu'ils auront une chance de gagner leur place dans la tribu, et que Œil-De-Lune les acceptera s'il les en juge dignes. Ils viennent d'arriver, normal qu'ils soient à l'écart. Toi aussi, tu t'es assise autour de ce feu, au début, je te le rappelle.

 

Joe rougit.

 

-A peine trois semaines ! Ils ont vu ma valeur presque tout de suite !

 

-Eh bien, on verra où en sont les garçons dans trois semaines, fit Tucker d'une voix douce.

 

Il se laissa tomber à leurs côtés.

 

-Je vais rester là, moi aussi. C'est trop bruyant, par là-bas.

 

Joe renifla et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

 

-Comme tu veux. Moi, je vais avec mon peuple. Là où j'ai  _mérité_  d'être.

 

Tucker secoua la tête en la regardant s'éloigner.

 

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry.

 

Leur compagnon soupira.

 

-Elle est... Elle a ses qualités.

 

Tucker et Joe étaient assez amis pour avoir décidé d'habiter ensemble au lieu de vivre chacun en solitaire et d'utiliser deux maisons pour rien. Il devait bien apprécier quelque chose chez elle.

 

-Je n'en doute pas, ironisa Louis. Elle préfère juste les garder bien cachées, certainement.

 

On leur distribua un bol et une cuillère, et ils eurent l'autorisation d'aller se servir du ragoût dans la grande marmite posée sur le feu.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, si on essayait d'aller au feu principal ? interrogea Harry, curieux.

 

Tucker haussa les épaules.

 

-J'imagine qu'un silence de mort s'abattrait et qu'Œil-De-Lune vous dirait de partir. Rien de bon, en tout cas. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé que quelqu'un brave les règles de la tribu à ce point... Il faut être fou pour défier Œil-De-Lune.

 

Harry tourna ses yeux vers le jeune chef, qui était assis au milieu du cercle principal, l'air impassible. Il pouvait voir les reflets des flammes sur ses prunelles d'ici, comme si elles concentraient toute la lumière pour la renvoyer encore plus incandescente.

 

-La légende dit qu'il aurait été distingué par la Lune en personne, pendant son initiation, grâce à sa beauté et son courage, dit Tucker, baissant la voix, se penchant vers Louis et Harry. Elle l'aurait admiré pendant plusieurs jours, séduite, avant de se baisser jusqu'à lui et de lui offrir un présent. Elle aurait façonné un œil avec un morceau de sa chair argentée et aurait remplacé un des yeux d'origine du jeune homme avec. D'où la couleur de sa prunelle, et son nom. Œil-De-Lune. Les Indiens croient que son œil possède des pouvoirs. Qu'il permet de voir l'avenir, et de connaître la nature profonde des êtres. Ils craignent d'offenser la Lune en s'opposant à Œil-De-Lune. Il est l'Elu de la Lune, et grâce à son œil, il reste le guide incontesté des Lenapes.

 

Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres.

 

-Evidemment, ce ne sont que de vieilles croyances, reprit Tucker avec un petit sourire. Vous entendrez beaucoup d'histoires du genre, ici. Peut-être même ce soir. Tout le monde est autorisé à écouter les légendes, quand les Anciens décident de se lancer dans un récit.

 

-Vous n'y croyez pas ? demanda Louis, qui lançait lui aussi des coups d'œil au chef des Indiens, maintenant.

 

Tucker hésita.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que son œil soit magique, non. Il est juste... différent. Mais je respecte ce que les autres pensent.

 

-Pourquoi être venu ici ? demanda Harry, même s'il comprenait déjà en quoi vivre avec les Lenapes pouvait être attirant, surtout comparé à la population d'Avalon.

 

-Ma mère est née chez les Lenapes. Elle a suivi un officier anglais pour l'épouser, mais elle n'a jamais oublié ses origines. Elle me parlait souvent de la vie dans la tribu, et j'avais toujours rêvé de les rencontrer. Quand ma femme est morte, j'ai décidé de venir finir ma vie là où étaient mes racines...

 

Un éclat malicieux traversa les yeux du vieil homme.

 

-J'avoue que ficher la frousse à toutes ces commères d'Avalon, en ne prévenant personne et en partant dans la nuit, ça a été un petit plaisir... Ils ont toujours vu d'un mauvais œil mon sang indien, et je ne leur devais rien si ce n'était une vengeance. Même si les conséquences ont été négatives pour vous, grimaça-t-il.

 

-Je vous comprends. Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec nous non plus, dit simplement Harry.

 

Tucker leur jeta un regard compatissant.

 

-Les Lenapes ne sont pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas qu'ils acceptent tout, mais... Leurs esprits sont plus...  _asduidv_ , ouverts. Ils ont leurs règles, leurs traditions. Ils demandent le respect. Mais s'il y a des entorses, ils sont capables de fermer les yeux, si les dites entorses ne causent pas de dommages à la communauté, évidemment. Tout le monde a ses secrets. Et contrairement à ce que vous avez pu connaître à Avalon, au lieu de fouiner, les Indiens sont plus enclins à la discrétion.

 

Harry avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans leurs pensées. Il échangea un regard avec Louis. Le message était passé. On n'irait sans doute pas les interroger sur leur relation. C'était... bien. Vraiment bien. Harry s'en fichait un peu, d'être considéré comme membre officiel de la tribu, de pouvoir manger avec tous les autres, tant qu'on le laissait vivre tranquillement avec Louis. C'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient, depuis toujours, après tout : un endroit pour être tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de le trouver. Et s'ils étaient enfin arrivés ? Dans ce village que les Européens considéraient comme arriéré, hors de la civilisation, alors qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup à leur apprendre ?

 

_Seule l'eau t'apportera la paix._

 

Eh bien, il y avait un fleuve, ici.

 

#

 

Les Indiens les laissèrent en paix pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles ils leur donnèrent un endroit où dormir, de quoi manger, des vêtements, même (Louis avait trouvé leurs tenue un peu inconfortable, au départ, mais après avoir vu l'effet fantastique que faisait l'espèce de pantalon très près du corps dont elle se composait aux jambes de Harry, il s'était dit qu'il s'habituerait -et il s'était habitué), sans rien leur demander en retour. Ils les laissaient vagabonder dans le village, qu'ils n'osaient pas vraiment quitter, cependant. Les femmes s'occupaient de Jared quand ils le laissaient avec les autres enfants, à part la nuit. Quand ils avaient été sûrs que Harry était guéri, ils avaient pris l'enfant dans leur maison, ne pouvant continuer à l'imposer à une famille inconnue -et puis, Harry était inquiet à l'idée de le laisser trop longtemps hors de leur vision (et Louis, aussi, s'il devait être honnête).

 

Louis commençait à se dire que c'était un peu trop beau pour durer.

 

Bon, bien sûr, leur vie n'était pas parfaite. La vie n'était jamais parfaite.

 

Déjà, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec Joe. Ce qui était un peu embêtant, puisque techniquement, ils vivaient ensemble. La cohabitation avec le vieux Tucker se passait très bien. Mais avec elle... Mon Dieu. Ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour lorsque Jared avait commencé à faire d'horribles cauchemars et à se réveiller en pleurant toutes les nuits, peu de temps après qu'il soit revenu dormir avec eux. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'était plus un petit bébé, et même quand il était plus jeune, il avait toujours été sage avec Louis et Harry. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Sans doute était-il perturbé par le changement brutal de lieu. Mais le fait était que Jay se mettait à hurler régulièrement et à réveiller tout le monde dans la maison, et cela leur prenait une éternité de le calmer. Et Joe ne le supportait pas. La troisième fois que c'était arrivé, elle avait explosé.

 

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la pièce avec Jared dans les bras, le berçant et murmurant des mots réconfortants et des morceaux de chanson, lorsque Joe s'était levée, furieuse, et s'était mise à crier, encore plus fort que l'enfant :

 

-Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel ? J'ai jamais demandé à subir ça,  moi! Je suis partie de chez moi pour éviter d'avoir à m'occuper de gosses, je ne voulais pas de cette vie de ménagère, et voilà que vous me l'imposez ? Alors que j'étais là avant vous ? Que c'est ma tribu et que vous êtes juste des intrus ?

 

Louis s'était retenu de lui donner une gifle, et Harry avait tenté de l'apaiser :

 

-C'est juste un enfant, il lui faut juste le temps de s'habituer à la vie ici, ça va passer... On ne te demande pas de t'en occuper...

 

-C'est tout comme, parce que je suis obligée de supporter ses braillements ! Et l'ignorer totalement me fait me sentir coupable-

 

-Pauvre chérie, mais c'est que tu aurais un cœur ? avait lancé Louis d'un ton sarcastique, essayant d'aider Harry en caressant le dos de Jared, dont les sanglots se transformaient peu à peu en hoquets mêlés de gémissements.

 

Joe avait levé un doigt d'un air menaçant.

 

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre gosse, mais si vous ne le faites pas taire, je vous jure que...

 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? avait demandé Louis avec un air de défi.

 

-Je... Je vous ferai virer du village !

 

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire ça, avait déclaré Harry d'un ton glacial, visiblement agacé lui aussi (sans doute parce qu'avec sa petite scène, Joe n'aidait pas Jared à se rendormir). Tu crois que tu peux contredire Œil-De-Lune ?

 

La tension était montée d'un cran, et Louis avait soudain eu le sentiment que dans son état de rage, la jeune femme aurait été capable de n'importe quoi. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas été jusqu'à agresser Harry ou pire, le petit, mais après tout, Louis ne la connaissait pas. Il avait fait un pas en avant, levant un bras en guise d'avertissement.

 

-Baisse d'un ton, Joe. Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu te mets parce qu'un enfant pleure ?

 

-Vous envahissez tout ! Vous fichez ma vie en l'air ! avait rugi la jeune femme.

 

Elle avait de sérieux problèmes si être réveillée une fois dans la nuit la faisait sortir de ses gonds à ce point. Et Louis qui croyait qu'il avait des difficultés à contenir sa colère. Il venait de trouver une sacrée concurrente.

 

-Je sors, avait grogné Harry. Le temps qu'il se rendorme.

 

Il avait quitté la maison sans un mot, emportant un Jared encore agité. Louis avait jeté un regard noir à Joe, puis il l'avait suivi dans la nuit.

 

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé à Joe depuis ce jour-là. Louis avait compris qu'elle avait fui un mariage, ou quelque chose du genre, et que Jared lui renvoyait ses angoisses passées à la figure, mais il avait décidé que cela n'excusait pas son comportement infect. Ils sortaient avec Jared dès que le petit se mettait à pleurer, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus leur reprocher grand chose.

 

Il y avait un autre problème dans cette cohabitation. Autre que Joe, il voulait dire.

 

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas la place, parce que la pièce était assez grande pour qu'ils ne soient pas collés à Tucker ou Joe, ou même Jared, qui dormait enroulé dans une montagne de fourrures près d'eux. Mais... Il n'y avait aucune intimité. Trois personnes étaient susceptibles de les entendre (dont un _enfant_ ), et même s'ils faisaient d'énormes efforts pour rester silencieux, elles pouvaient toujours tout simplement se réveiller et les surprendre en pleine action. Louis avait remarqué que Tucker, par exemple, avait le sommeil particulièrement léger. Un bruissement de couverture, un gémissement mal étouffé... Et ils seraient découverts. Et leur sexe n'était pas... normal. Peut-être que s'ils avaient été un homme et une femme, ils auraient osé le faire quand même. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors la nuit, quand ils étaient tous dans la maison, toute activité de ce genre était exclue. Harry l'avait touché quand même, une fois, mais Louis était tellement anxieux à l'idée qu'on les découvre et qu'on les étripe sur la place publique (Joe serait trop heureuse d'appuyer une punition exemplaire) qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment savouré son orgasme. Restaient quelques instants volés le jour, mais ils faisaient toujours rapide et efficace, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de rentrer (les portes ne fermaient pas à clé, ici -en fait, il n'y avait même pas vraiment de portes). Une relation un peu plus...  _pénétrante_  était inenvisageable, à moins de se faire mal et d'avoir encore plus peur, parce que c'était plus difficile à dissimuler rapidement. Encore moins quand, parfois, ils n'en pouvaient vraiment plus et se cachaient un peu à l'écart dans les bois pour s'embrasser et s'échauffer un peu. Louis n'allait pas juste... Prendre Harry contre un arbre en cinq minutes, en priant pour que personne n'arrive. Se mettre à genoux pour lui était déjà risqué.

 

C'était extrêmement frustrant. Une nouvelle fois. Louis ne se voyait pas vraiment continuer comme cela toute sa vie. D'accord, le côté physique d'une relation n'était pas forcément le plus important, et se réveiller tous les jours en bonne santé avec Harry à ses côtés n'était déjà pas mal... Mais quand même.

 

Le temps où ils pouvaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que leurs envies n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Cela lui rappelait quand ils campaient dans leur maison encore à moitié décrépie, à Avalon, avant qu'ils puissent s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Elle lui manquait, même si sur la fin, Louis savait qu'ils ne s'y sentaient plus en sécurité non plus.

 

Il leur fallait une solution.

 

*

 

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, parce que leur période de congés prolongés prit soudainement fin. Un jour, un Indien qu'ils connaissaient un peu, Wakiza,  _« le guerrier déterminé »_ , se planta devant eux et leur dit :

 

-Vous devez travailler.

 

Et juste comme cela, ils se retrouvèrent propulsés dans les tâches quotidiennes des Lenapes. Honnêtement, Louis en fut soulagé. Il avait envie qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire. Il en avait assez de se tourner les pouces, et il était prêt à aider le peuple qui leur donnait asile. Il ferait n'importe quoi. En plus, c'était positif, qu'on les intègre dans la vie de la tribu. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient plus ou moins des leurs, maintenant, pas vrai ?

 

Evidemment, ce fut un peu moins facile pour Harry. Les Lenapes avaient une répartition des tâches entre hommes et femmes assez basique, et chaque sexe était censé s'y tenir : les hommes travaillaient le bois et allaient à la chasse, et les femmes s'occupaient du repas, du foyer, des plantations. Ce qui... ne correspondait pas exactement à son bien-aimé.

 

-Je n'y vais pas, fit Harry d'un ton catégorique. Je veux aider, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de travailler, mais je ne vais pas à la chasse, Lou.

 

-Mais ils ne chassent pas qu'au fusil, essaya de l'encourager Louis. Tu pourrais apprendre à tirer à l'arc...

 

-Ça ne change rien. C'est une arme, et je suis censé massacrer de pauvres bêtes avec.

 

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, puisque tu les manges ensuite...

 

-Je ne veux pas tuer ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

 

Louis arrêta d'essayer de le convaincre. Cela ne servait à rien. Il connaissait Harry. Il était absolument intraitable sur le sujet. Ce fut assez comique de voir la tête des Indiens quand Harry leur expliqua pourquoi il refusait de se joindre aux hommes pour la chasse. Seuls les trop vieux ou les trop jeunes n'accomplissaient pas ce devoir. C'était plutôt intimidant, parce qu'ils avaient été convoqués devant le conseil de la tribu lorsque Harry avait dit  _« non »_  aux armes qu'on lui présentait, et qu'ils se tenaient maintenant debout devant la tente dédié aux réunions, attendant une décision. (Combien de fois cette manie de refuser les armes les mettrait-il en danger, franchement.) Bizarrement, passé le premier moment de flottement, les Indiens acceptèrent son choix ; Louis s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils le bannissent. Mais les chuchotements continuèrent de courir dans la tente, jusqu'à ce que Œil-De-Lune, resté silencieux, se lève du fond de la pièce et tourne son regard bicolore vers Harry et Louis.

 

Le silence tomba immédiatement.

 

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester si vous ne travaillez pas. Vous avez le devoir d'être utile à la tribu.

 

Harry avala sa salive et répondit :

 

-Je peux faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Je peux... aider à la cuisine, cueillir des plantes...

 

-Ce sont des travaux de femmes, objecta Œil-De-Lune, son ton restant neutre et dur comme l'acier.

 

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Louis était partagé entre le secouer pour qu'il se résigne et le regarder amoureusement. Il admirait qu'il soit capable de tenir tête au chef. Ce garçon ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

 

-Joe est une femme, et vous la laissez prendre part aux tâches des hommes, dit Harry.

 

C'était... vrai. Et à la grande surprise de Louis, l'argument finit par l'emporter.

 

Peut-être qu'Œil-De-Lune appréciait la détermination de Harry.

 

Louis appréciait. Certaines parties de son corps bien précises appréciaient.

 

(Dommage qu'il ne puisse rien faire à propos de cela.)

 

*

 

Ce n'était pas que Louis  _aimait_   tuer, lui non plus. Il fallait être tordu pour prendre réellement du plaisir en mettant fin à une vie. Louis voulait bien croire qu'il avait des défauts, et des problèmes dans sa personnalité, mais il ne pensait pas être un pervers.

 

Pourtant... La chasse lui procurait une certaine excitation, il devait le reconnaître. Il avait été assez mal à l'aise quand il s'en était rendu compte, mais c'était là. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient semblaient le ressentir aussi. Le frisson. Quand ils repéraient un animal. Qu'ils le guettaient. Et quand ils l'abattaient, oui. Louis ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable de tuer des animaux, parce que leur viande était nécessaire pour nourrir la tribu. Et il y avait le fait que les Indiens tuent... Proprement. Ils ne laissaient jamais une bête agoniser ; la mort était toujours rapide, qu'elle vienne d'une balle (mais les Lenapes rechignaient le plus souvent à utiliser les armes à feu, qui leur venaient des Blancs, et restaient rares), d'une lance, d'un poignard ou d'une flèche. Et puis, il y avait leurs rituels. C'était presque comme pour endormir un enfant. Les murmures, les berceuses. Ils remerciaient l'animal, aussi, de leur livrer sa chair pour leur subsistance. Cerf, élan, ours, lièvre, oiseaux. Ils les respectaient tous. Louis avait trouvé cela un peu ridicule, au début, mais ensuite, il avait commencé à y voir du sens.

 

Quand il regardait les morceaux de viande, dans son assiette, le soir venu, il était fier d'avoir participé à la chasse, mais aussi reconnaissant envers l'animal de s'être laissé prendre à leurs pointes.

 

Il commençait à penser comme un Lenape.

 

Il ne chassait pas dans le groupe de Joe (Dieu merci), ni avec les guerriers expérimentés menés par Œil-De-Lune, qui ne se contentaient pas de chasser mais qui effectuaient aussi des reconnaissances pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis sur leur territoire. Louis ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les ennemis en question. Il avait entendu parler de tribus rivales. De guerres tribales. De tensions pas encore tout à fait éteintes. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry. Mais il avait vite compris que le plus grand danger, pour les Lenapes, c'étaient eux. Les Britanniques. Les colons. Louis avait du mal à saisir pourquoi les Loups les accueillaient alors que leurs semblables étaient responsables de l'extinction de leur peuple.

 

Louis n'aurait jamais pu pardonner comme eux.

 

Les Lenapes étaient plus nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux, au siècle dernier. Évidemment, la tribu où Harry et Louis avaient atterri ne représentait pas tout ce qui restait de leur peuple. Ils avaient toujours constitués des villages autonomes. Certains groupes avaient émigré dans la Vallée de l'Ohio. La plupart, même. Leurs Lenapes étaient les derniers qui avaient tenu à rester près du Delaware. Ils survivaient tant bien que mal grâce à des alliances et une tolérance des colons, qui n'avaient pas encore vu d'attrait à s'installer dans leurs vastes forêts dont les ressources étaient difficiles à exploiter pour qui ne la connaissait pas intimement depuis des générations. Excepté leur groupe et quelques tribus éparpillées dans l'Ohio, tous les Lenapes étaient morts.

 

Louis avait entendu l'histoire de Tucker, parce que les Indiens ne parlaient pas vraiment de ce genre de choses. C'était absolument affreux. Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, un général américain, décidé à exterminer les « Peaux-Rouges », avait fait distribuer des couvertures infectées par la maladie de la variole parmi les Lenapes. Elle avait décimé les Indiens par centaines. D'autres maladies apportées par les Européens, ainsi que le fléau de l'alcool, avaient achevé de mener à la désintégration de la plupart des sociétés Lenapes. Ceux qui avaient survécu étaient partis, abandonnant leurs terres ancestrales, trop abattus, et craignant de nouvelles attaques.

 

Sauf Œil-De-Lune.

 

Louis sentait la nausée remuer son estomac à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui était arrivé à la tribu. Il avait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir en sachant que jusqu'à récemment, il vivait avec ceux qui avaient causé tous ces deuils et toutes ces souffrances, juste parce que le mode de vie des autres leur déplaisait. Depuis que la possibilité d'une guerre civile avait été évoquée, Louis s'était souvent demandé s'il se sentait plus anglais ou plus américain, et de quel côté il combattrait, s'il le devait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait envie de se ranger du côté de personne. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien plus Loup qu'autre chose.

 

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Pas encore.

 

Harry et lui devaient toujours s'asseoir à l'écart.

 

Et ils n'avaient pas droit à leur propre maison, non plus. Cela allait avec, apparemment. Malheureusement.

 

Tant qu'Œil-De-Lune ne leur avait pas signifié un changement de statut, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et le changement ne venait pas. Louis ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour gagner leur place. Ils attendaient. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ils travaillaient tous les deux, maintenant, mais, pour une raison que Louis ne saisissait pas, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Œil-De-Lune était un homme exigeant. Louis le regardait de loin, derrière le feu, souvent, et il se disait qu'il ne se sentirait vraiment accompli en tant qu'homme que le jour où ce chef le jugerait digne de prendre part à son cercle. Si ce jour arrivait.

 

*

 

Les périodes depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés où ils avaient passé toutes leurs journées ensemble avaient été rares, même lorsque Harry était le professeur de français de Louis, et ils s'habituèrent facilement à se séparer un moment pour vaquer à leurs activités respectives. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était normal. Louis ne pensait pas à Harry lorsqu'il était à la chasse. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il ne pensait pas à lui à chaque seconde du jour. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Ils étaient moins dépendants l'un et l'autre. Vraiment, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, leur relation n'allait pas être éprouvée par quelques heures par jour à quelques kilomètres de distance.

 

Mais quand il rentrait au camp, et qu'il avait fini d'écorcher et découper les proies qu'il avait ramenées avec son groupe (ce n'était pas sa partie préférée), Louis filait droit retrouver Harry, et il sentait toujours le même bondissement de joie quelque part dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait. Cela ne s'en irait jamais. Louis le savait.

 

Il aimait partager avec Harry ce qu'il avait vécu de son côté. Il lui raconta à force de détails le jour où il alla à la pêche la première fois, et ce qu'il avait appris, et pourquoi ils n'y étaient pas arrivés de leur côté. Louis était réellement enthousiaste ; il y avait quelque chose d'amusant à s'ébattre dans le courant ; attraper les poissons devenait un jeu. Il voulait emmener Harry, la prochaine fois. Il n'allait pas se sentir coupable de pêcher, pas vrai ? Les poissons ne comptaient pas vraiment, si ? Quand il lui dit cela, Harry le regarda comme s'il était un adorable bambin et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

 

Harry avait provoqué une grande confusion en proposant son aide pour les tâches domestiques. Les femmes ne comprenaient pas. Les premières fois, elles avaient tout simplement refusé que Harry s'approche des marmites ou du jardin. C'était un concept inconnu, pour elle, qu'un homme (et encore plus un étranger), prenne part à ce qui leur revenait. Mais au bout d'un moment, Harry s'était fait accepter. Inévitablement, il avait attiré quelques moqueries. Apparemment, quelques jeunes guerriers riaient vaguement en le voyant et parfois, lui proposaient de porter une robe. Harry n'y prêtait pas attention, et les Indiens avaient fini par s'accoutumer à le voir à genoux dans la terre à planter des légumes, ou même à s'occuper des enfants, même si le surnom de « squaw barbue » courait encore parfois sur certaines lèvres. Cela passait toujours mieux quand il s'attaquait à des travaux jugés plus virils, cependant, et il y avait de quoi faire. Il y avait toujours un toit de  _wigwam_  -les maisons des Lenapes, entre tente et habitation en dur- à rafistoler, des armes ou des outils à polir ou fabriquer. Harry était aussi devenu plutôt doué dans la confection de canoës, à laquelle Louis participait, lui aussi.

 

Harry avait proposé de donner des cours d'anglais aux enfants, mais les Indiens n'avaient pas l'air tellement intéressés par ce genre d'éducation. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Louis savait que Harry était un peu déçu, parce qu'il avait toujours pu enseigner, où qu'ils soient, jusqu'ici, et que c'était une sorte de manque, pour lui, mais il s'était fait à l'idée que tout le monde ne veuille pas apprendre une nouvelle langue ou s'améliorer dans la sienne.

 

C'était étrange, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été autant privés de se conduire comme un couple (par cela, Louis entendait se _toucher_ ), mais Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûr de leur relation. Il n'y avait ni disputes, ni tensions, si ce n'était sexuelles. La nuit, ils ne pouvaient certes pas coucher ensemble, mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils pouvaient au moins dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Joe ou Tucker le remarquait, ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils avaient roulé inconsciemment l'un sur l'autre dans son sommeil. Harry enroulait ses bras autour du torse de Louis par derrière, tous les deux allongés sur le côté, il se collait à lui, et léchait et suçait son cou, sous ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que Louis commence à se sentir trop échauffé et que cela devienne plus sexuel que tendre.

 

Jared était heureux, lui aussi. Harry était heureux de regarder Jared être heureux, et Louis était heureux de regarder Harry regarder Jared être heureux. Régulièrement, il les appelait Papa, maintenant, tous les deux (Louis se rappellerait toute sa vie de l'expression de Harry la première fois que Jay lui avait dit, c'était certain), et personne n'avait jamais relevé.

 

-J'ai l'impression que notre famille un peu... anormale est acceptée, ici, confessa Harry un jour. La famille est une notion si importante pour les Lenapes, tout repose sur les liens familiaux, et ils... voient les nôtres. Jared, toi, et moi. Ils agissent comme si on n'était pas si différents. Comme s'ils sentaient.

 

Puis, dans un chuchotement :

 

-Ça me rend si heureux.

 

Les Lenapes ne les avaient encore jamais questionné sur la mère de Jared, ou sur s'ils avaient des épouses, ou sur s'ils en voulaient. Ils auraient pu poursuivre leur mensonge en parlant d'Andy, mais les Lenapes n'avaient jamais demandé. A part Joe, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne s'étaient même jamais étonnés.

 

Ou bien ils s'en fichaient, ou bien, comme Harry le disait, ils sentaient.

 

*

 

Ce que Louis préférait, c'était lorsque l’un des anciens se levait et réclamait le silence, autour de feu, et que tout le monde se rassemblait pour l'écouter raconter les légendes. C'était plus un rituel religieux qu'un divertissement, pour les Lenapes, et l'ambiance était toujours un peu solennelle. Ils les avaient pourtant sans doute déjà toutes entendues mille fois, mais les Indiens avaient toujours des réactions passionnées pendant les passages dramatiques ou cruciaux et paraissaient tous aussi excités que les plus jeunes.

 

Louis aimait leur mythe de création du monde. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la Genèse et Adam et Eve, et il le préférait à l'idée que la vie humaine sur terre était née du péché.

 

_«  Au début, il y avait une tortue. Une immense tortue, couchée dans l'eau qui s'étendait à l'infini autour d'elle. C'était toute l'eau, et la tortue était toute la terre. Elle était le monde. Progressivement, la tortue commença à se redresser et à soulever son corps vers le haut, et l'eau s'est retirée de son dos, et la terre est devenue sèche... Au milieu de la terre, un arbre a poussé, et à côté de lui, sa racine a produit une pousse, et sur elle a grandi un homme, qui était le premier mâle. Cet homme était alors seul, et serait resté seul, mais l'arbre, courbé jusqu'à sa cime, touchait la terre, et de là fut tirée une autre racine, et sur elle a grandi la femme, et à partir de ces deux êtres, tous les hommes sont nés. »_

 

Harry avait eu une réaction étrange après avoir entendu cette histoire. Il avait dit, comme frappé de surprise :

 

-Leur origine est liée à l'eau.

 

Et il avait souri. Louis l'avait interrogé, mais Harry avait haussé les épaules.

 

Bon.

 

Tant qu'il ne planifiait pas un mariage avec une femme dans son dos, ou qu'il n'entretenait pas une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre, Harry pouvait bien garder quelques secrets.

 

*

 

Louis était juste allé dans leur _wigwam_   récupérer une veste pour Harry, le temps s'étant couvert et le vent s'étant levé, dehors. Il n'avait pas vu Joe rentrer à sa suite, ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Louis releva la tête, et pensa qu'elle voulait se changer, ou quelque chose du genre, et lui signifiait de sortir, comme d'habitude.

 

-C'est bon, grogna-t-il. Je m'en vais.

 

Joe eut l'air embarrassée.

 

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Louis... Je voulais juste te parler.

 

Louis lui fit face et haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première phrase que tu me dis sans hurler depuis un mois, dit-il après un moment de confusion.

 

Joe soupira.

 

-Je suis...

 

Elle grimaça.

 

-Je suis... désolée. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Pour mon attitude en général. Je suis désolée.

 

Pause. Était-ce un rêve ?

 

-Attends, tu viens de t' _excuser_  ? Auprès de  _moi_  ? fit Louis, en ouvrant la bouche de façon exagérée. C'est votre premier avril local ? Tu es malade ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Tu es en réalité la sœur jumelle cachée de Joe ? Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toi, pour être honnête...

 

Joe le fixa avec lassitude, l'air de dire  _« C'est bon, tu as terminé ? »_.

 

-Ne fais pas ton salaud, soupira-t-elle.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda finalement Louis.

 

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte. J'ai l'impression que j'ai franchi la limite, et même si je sais que tu me prends pour une insupportable imbécile et que tu me hais...

 

-Non, lâcha Louis. Insupportable, oui, mais imbécile... Non. Et je ne te hais pas.

 

Louis avait haï peut-être deux personnes dans sa vie. Son père et Samuel Peterson. Ce n'était pas une fille un peu gueularde qui allait éveiller ce sentiment si profond et ravageur, quand d'autres avaient attenté à la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

 

Joe parut déstabilisée.

 

-Euh... Merci, je suppose ? Bref, je sais reconnaître quand j'ai tort. Donc, je te présente mes excuses.

 

-Cette conversation est surréaliste.

 

-Encore plus pour moi, grogna Joe.

 

Louis croisa les bras.

 

-Et... Tu t'excuses de quoi, exactement ? De nous avoir fait sentir en permanence que tu ne voulais pas de nous ici ? De nous prendre pour des bons à rien ? De nous chasser de la maison quand l'envie t'en prend ? De nous hurler constamment dessus, à la moindre petite chose ? De nous avoir menacés parce que Jared pleurait ? D'avoir déclaré que tu le détestais ?

 

Le ton de Louis était un peu dur, mais la jeune fille leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

 

-Je ne le déteste pas, laissa échapper Joe.

 

Elle fixa ses yeux sur ses pieds.

 

-Je ne voulais pas d'enfant dans ma vie, c'est tout. Mais Jared est craquant... On ne peut pas vraiment lui résister. Jamais je- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, ou quoi que ce soit. Tu dois me croire là-dessus.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Très bien. Mais tu dois m'expliquer ce que tu as contre Harry et moi.

 

-A part le fait que vous soyez des idiots, et que tu m'aies manqué de respect dès notre première rencontre ? répliqua Joe.

 

-D'accord, très bien, j'ai des torts aussi, reconnut Louis en repensant à la première fois et à toutes les fois d'après où il avait pu s’emporter et l'appeler  _Joëlle_. J'ai pu aggraver la... tension qui existe entre nous. Mais Harry ne t'a rien fait. Et tu n'es pas plus tendre avec lui. Alors, qu'est-ce que... ?

 

-Tu sais que je suis venue chez les Lenapes parce que je ne me voyais pas me plier à ce qu'on attend des femmes dans la société occidentale. La façon dont elles sont traitées... Je ne voulais pas porter de robe tout le temps, je ne voulais plus être sous l'autorité de mon père, je ne voulais pas appartenir à un homme, je ne voulais pas rester à la maison et enchaîner les grossesses et élever les enfants et ne plus jamais faire quelque chose pour moi. Et les Indiens ont compris, et ils respectent ma liberté. Mais quand vous deux êtes arrivés, des anglais, habitués à autre chose... J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre. Que j'allais de nouveau me sentir prisonnière des regards que j'avais fuis.

 

-On te rappelle le mari que tu aurais pu avoir ?

 

-En quelque sorte. Et je suppose que… j'ai développé une certaine... peur.

 

-Peur ? fit Louis, incrédule. Tu as peur de nous ?

 

Comment pouvait-on avoir peur de Harry ?

 

-Je veux dire... Vous êtes des hommes, et vous aviez l'air de colons si typiques...

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait te faire ?

 

Joe lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Une minute. Tu as peur qu'on te... Que l'un de nous te... viole ?

 

La jeune femme se voûta un peu.

 

-Je ne crois pas que vous en seriez capables, plus maintenant. Vous auriez essayé depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Mais ne dis pas ça comme si c'était complètement fou que j'aie pensé ça, grinça-t-elle. Tu  _sais_  que c'est monnaie courante !

 

-Oui, malheureusement, mais enfin. Nous...

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

-Tu peux dormir en paix. On n'est pas intéressés.

 

Joe eut l'air un peu vexée. Évidemment. Les femmes étaient vraiment contradictoires, Dieu du Ciel. Heureusement que Harry était moins compliqué.

 

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, je suppose, lâcha-t-elle.

 

-Oh, pitié, pas le couplet de la fille blessée dans son orgueil. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? fit Joe en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Harry et moi, on... On n'apprécie pas spécialement la compagnie  _physique_  des femmes.

 

-Non ? s'étonna Joe.

 

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

 

-Nope, confirma Louis.

 

-Alors... Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Harry et toi... Vous deux... Vous...

 

Louis décida qu'il lui avait assez révélé de leur vie personnelle comme ça. Il ne pensait pas que Joe utiliserait l'information qu'il venait de lui donner contre eux, mais il n'allait pas tout lui dire non plus.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu suggères, fit-il avec une moue innocente.

 

-Menteur, tu...

 

-Tu as encore des excuses à faire, ou est-ce qu'on peut refermer cette discussion légèrement embarrassante ?

 

Joe avait l'air sur le point de répliquer méchamment, mais elle vit le sourire de Louis.

 

-Ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée ?

 

-Demande pardon à Harry. Change concrètement d'attitude. Et après, j'y réfléchirai.

 

-Quel grand seigneur.

 

-Il paraît que le sang noble ressort toujours un peu.

 

-Tu es vraiment très prétentieux.

 

-Tu aurais dû me voir il y a quelques années...

 

-Tu étais encore pire ? Mon Dieu, je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir croisé à l'époque. Je t'aurais étranglé, c'est sûr.

 

-Tu parles. J'avais un château, de l'argent, et un titre. Tu m'aurais adoré, plaisanta Louis.

 

Oups. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela. Révéler son origine lui avait joué des tours, la dernière fois. Mais Joe paraissait toujours intriguée par une autre partie de la conversation.

 

-A propos de Harry et toi...

 

Assez.

 

-Je sors, clama Louis en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du  _wigwam_.

 

-Mais... !

 

Juste avant de retourner dehors, Louis l'entendit grommeler des bribes de phrases :

 

-Je savais que vous étiez trop proches pour qu'il n'y ait pas... jamais vu, même entre frères...  _Gvgeyui_.

 

Louis ne connaissait encore que peu de mots en langue amérindienne, mais celui-là. Il l'avait retenu. Il avait un cœur romantique, c’était comme cela.

 

 _Gvgeyui_.

 

« Amour. »

 

*

 

Louis n'appela plus jamais Joe Joëlle, et Joe n'éleva (presque) plus la voix contre eux.

 

Elle ne reparla plus de la relation de Louis et Harry, s'en tenant à la discrétion qui régnait dans le camp. C'était peut-être cela, plus que ses pantalons en peau et son arc, qui prouvait qu'elle appartenait bien aux Lenapes.

 

*

 

Il y avait trois clans originels chez les Lenapes. Le clan du Loup, le clan de la Tortue, et le clan de la Dinde. Presque l'intégralité des gens de la tribu de Harry et Louis étaient des Loups. La fratrie la plus importante, comme l'indiquait le nom du peuple. Lenapes.  _Loups_. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour eux, à part que les loups étaient encore plus sacrés, et que beaucoup de légendes tournaient autour d'eux.

 

Les histoires de loups étaient les préférées de Louis.

 

Elles parlaient d'hommes qui se transformaient en loups et vivaient dans une meute jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient appris à ne plus les craindre. Elles parlaient d'êtres mi-hommes mi-loups, aux multiples vies. Elles parlaient de loups gardiens d'une tribu, et de leurs esprits qui possédaient le corps de certains élus parmi les Indiens. Il soupçonnait vaguement les Indiens d'associer d'Œil-De-Lune à certains des mythes de loups-garous qu'ils contaient, parce qu'ils lui attribuaient à peu près tous les pouvoirs possibles et imaginables. Ils l'idolâtraient. Au fond, cela n'aurait pas étonné Louis non plus qu'Œil-De-Lune soit réellement à moitié loup.

 

Visiblement, les histoires de loups plaisaient aussi à Harry, parce qu'un soir, après la veillée, Louis se retrouva à moitié nu, plaqué contre un arbre, dans la pénombre du sous-bois. Ils ne se permettaient pas cela souvent, mais Harry l'avait littéralement traîné là et déshabillé sans un mot.

 

-Je ne savais pas que les loups-garous te faisaient un tel effet, haleta Louis dans l'oreille de Harry alors que celui-ci glissait une main autour de sa taille et une autre autour de son sexe.

 

Harry se colla contre lui tout en le gardant coincé contre le tronc, et se pencha pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

 

 

_Il existait dans une tribu un jeune homme, très beau, admiré de tous. Il s'appelait Tekoa, ce qui veut dire 'magnifique'. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer : la richesse, le respect des siens, et l'amour de sa femme, la plus belle du village, Lomasi, 'jolie fleur'. Pourtant, il voulait encore plus. Et un jour, il décida d'aller chercher ce qu'il désirait._

 

 

-Maintenant tu sais, grogna Harry. Enfin, j'aime surtout ton expression captivée quand on les raconte, et il se frotta contre la cuisse de Louis.

 

Celui-ci l'encouragea en nouant ses mains dans ses cheveux et en le tirant vers le bas pour qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche.

 

 

_Tekoa s'enfonça dans la forêt, pendant des jours et des jours, pénétrant dans les parties les plus obscures et les plus inexplorées, et il finit par trouver la cabane d'un sorcier. Il lui demanda, sans un brin de peur : « Je veux connaître ce qu'aucun homme n'a connu avant moi. » Le sorcier le regarda et lui demanda : « Crois-tu en être digne ? ». Sûr de lui, Tekoa répondit que oui. Le sorcier lui dit alors : « Si c'est ton vœu, je ne m'y oppose pas. » Il fouilla dans un grand coffre qu'il cachait sous son lit, et en sortit une peau magique. Une peau de loup. « Personne avant toi n'a pu quitter son apparence humaine et devenir animal. Enfile cette peau quand il te plaira, et tu deviendras loup. Pour redevenir homme, tu n'auras qu'à lui chuchoter : alewisdodi, 'stop' . Et homme tu redeviendras ». Tout heureux de ce présent, Tekoa s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque le sorcier lui lança : « Prends garde cependant à ne jamais en parler à personne »._

 

 

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et prit Louis dans sa bouche, léchant le bout de son sexe. Louis frissonna, se raccrochant à l'arbre derrière lui -heureusement qu'il était là, celui-là. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il attrapa Harry par les bras et le remit sur ses pieds, le reprenant dans son étreinte et se cachant contre sa poitrine.

 

-Haz, je te veux en moi, gémit Louis.

 

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela qu'il en aurait pleuré.

 

 

_Tekoa se transformait toutes les nuits en loup. Il courait à travers bois, hurlait à la lune, et s'abreuvait de connaissances grâce à sa nouvelle vision du monde, qui lui servait à acquérir de plus en plus de pouvoir dans sa tribu, si bien qu'il était pressenti pour devenir le prochain chef. Dès que le soleil se levait, il murmurait alewisdodi, et reprenait forme humaine. Il cachait la peau magique dans un tronc creux. Sa vie était parfaite. Il était au sommet de sa jeunesse et de ses rêves. Mais il oublia l'avertissement du sorcier, et un jour, il ne put se retenir de parler de la peau de loup à Lomasi, son épouse, par orgueil. « Femme, tu as sans aucun doute obtenu le mari le plus puissant de cette terre, car la nuit, il devient l'animal le plus majestueux qui existe, et vaut plus que tous les autres guerriers qui respirent dans ce monde. » Il lui indiqua même la cachette de la peau. Lomasi s'en émerveilla, et la fierté de Tekoa en fut redoublée._

 

 

-Merde, Lou, on ne peut pas...

 

Louis chouina et ondula contre Harry.

 

-Mais je le veux tellement.

 

-Moi aussi, mais on n'a pas le temps, on pourrait nous appeler à tout moment... La prochaine fois, mon amour...

 

Louis laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et saisit la main de Harry à tâtons dans l'obscurité, la menant vers le bas des reins.

 

-Touche-moi, au moins. Touche-moi là, souffla-t-il.

 

C'était presque une supplication.

 

-Oh mon Dieu, Louis, tu vas me tuer.

 

Harry sonnait un peu dépassé. Mais il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier avec sa salive, et accéda à sa demande.

 

 

_La révélation à Lomasi causa sa perte. Un de ses rivaux se tenait sous la fenêtre, et avait tout entendu. Lui aussi voulait connaître la sensation d'être animal. Il pensait qu'ainsi, Tekoa n'aurait plus d'avantage, et qu'il pourrait peut-être même garder la peau pour impressionner la tribu. Le jeune rival courut jusqu'à la cachette dans le tronc, et trouva là la peau. Il l'enfila et se fit loup à son tour, grisé et sauvage. Mais il ne connaissait pas la formule pour redevenir homme. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez d'être loup, et s'étant aperçu que la peau ne s'enlevait pas, il paniqua. Il prononça tous les mots dont il savait qu'ils avaient une valeur magique, sans jamais trouver le bon. Cependant, à force d'être malmenée, la peau finit par se détacher de son corps. Le jeune homme dut presque l'arracher, et il se rendit compte que son bras avait gardé un carré de fourrure bleutée, à la place de sa peau. Épouvanté, il reposa la peau de loup dans l'arbre, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes._

 

 

Louis avait deux doigts de Harry en lui, et sa main qui caressait vigoureusement leurs deux sexes, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et il savait que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il sentait la chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre, et la respiration de Harry se faisait de plus en plus heurtée, alors que Louis passait sa langue sur un de ses tétons.

 

Tant mieux, en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de durer.

 

 

_Mais la peau avait été endommagée. Lorsque Tekoa arriva à l'arbre, un peu plus tard, et enfila la peau, il ne le réalisa pas tout de suite. Il courut dans la forêt, transformé en loup, comme à son habitude. Mais quand il voulut retirer la peau, murmurant alewisdodi, cela ne marcha pas. Il essaya inlassablement pendant plusieurs heures, mais il était coincé dans la peau. Et ce n'était pas seulement cela. Il sentait l'esprit du loup l'envahir, leurs natures se mélanger, plus il gardait la peau. Fou de terreur, il courut jusqu'au fin fond des bois, et appela le sorcier pour qu'il l'aide à s'en débarrasser, avec ses cris de loup. Celui-ci sortit sur le pas de sa porte et dit : « Si tu avais été digne de la peau, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Te voilà condamné à rester loup, puisque tu as été insatiable, et incapable de t'élever au-dessus de viles ambitions humaines. » Tekoa pleura, supplia pour revoir sa femme, mais le sorcier resta intraitable. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison, Tekoa sentit son âme d'homme se dissoudre, s'envoler, et le loup prit complètement le dessus. Il ne retournerait jamais dans sa tribu. Il ne penserait plus jamais comme un homme. A vouloir être au-dessus des autres, de vouloir plus que les autres, il avait perdu ce que tous possédaient : l'humanité. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Son cri s'éleva dans la nuit, jusqu'aux étoiles._

 

 

Le cri de Louis aurait sans doute été similaire lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance, si Harry ne l'avait pas étouffé avec sa paume. Harry vint quelques secondes plus tard à peine, mordant l'épaule de Louis.

 

-Mais c'est que tu deviens loup, toi aussi, chuchota Louis en sentant ses dents sur sa peau, soudain épuisé, se laissant aller contre le tronc et passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Sauvage.

 

-Tu as aimé, rétorqua Harry, avant de l'embrasser et de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

 

Décidément, ces légendes l'inspiraient. Louis ne s'en plaignait pas.

 

-Tu ferais un loup-garou très attirant, j'en suis sûr. Tous ces poils ne peuvent que bien t'aller, mon cœur.

 

 

_On raconte que le sorcier possédait une deuxième peau de loup, la jumelle de celle qu'avait gaspillée Tekoa. Personne ne sait s'il la possède toujours, ou si un autre Indien est venu la chercher depuis, s'en montrant digne, cette fois, en gardant le secret enfoui avec son pouvoir. »_

 

 

 _-_ Est-ce que tu crois que Œil-De-Lune se transforme en loup ? murmura Louis d'un ton rêveur.

 

Harry le fixa.

 

-Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler d'un autre homme alors que _je_ viens de te donner un orgasme ?

 

-D'accord, d'accord, fit Louis, amusé, en secouant la tête et en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Harry.

 

Il resta pensif, cependant.

 

(Tout le monde lançait toujours un coup d'œil à Œil-De-Lune, en arrivant à la fin de cette histoire.)

 

 

 

**Chapitre 6**

 

 

Harry n'avait jamais oublié la première nuit au village Lenape. Il n'avait jamais oublié le songe dans lequel le remède l'avait projeté. Il n'avait jamais oublié le visage penché au-dessus de lui, le voyage dans son passé, les flammes, et  _Seule l'eau t’apportera la paix_.

 

Il avait besoin de comprendre.

 

Il avait réussi à l'ignorer un moment, puis le chaman avait refait une apparition fracassante dans leurs vies. Enfin, fracassante. Fracassante en ce qui concernait la rationalité à laquelle Harry tentait de s'accrocher.

 

La silhouette sèche et légèrement courbée s'était dessinée à l'entrée de leur maison, un soir, et Harry l'avait reconnue instantanément. Déjà parce qu'il voyait parfois le chaman se déplacer dans le village, mais aussi parce que c'était la silhouette de son rêve. Celle qui lui avait parlé. Il en était sûr.

 

Le chaman n'avait pas dit grand chose. Juste :

 

-Il paraît que le petit ne dort pas.

 

Cette voix.

 

Louis et lui avaient eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ah. Les cauchemars de Jared qui le réveillaient la nuit. Oui. Ils avaient acquiescé. Le chaman avait sorti un objet de sa manche.

 

-Mettez ça dans son lit. Ça devrait aider.

 

Harry s'était retrouvé avec une sorte de pendentif décoré de plumes, de fils et de perles à la main, et le chaman avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, avec un dernier regard acéré dans sa direction.

 

-C'est un capteur de rêves, avait fait Joe. Vous êtes chanceux. Le vieux Sahale n'en fait pas pour tout le monde. C'est de la magie très ancienne et très puissante.

 

Ils avaient calé le capteur de rêves près de la tête de Jared, dans les couvertures.

 

L'enfant n'avait plus jamais fait de cauchemars, et Harry avait sombré dans un abîme de confusion.

 

*

 

Le chaman,  _Sahale_.

 

Son nom signifiait :  _« Au-dessus »_.

 

Mais au dessus de quoi ?

 

*

 

Harry n'était pas sûr que Louis comprenne réellement pourquoi il se tracassait tant avec cette histoire. Il soupçonnait son amant d'avoir plus ou moins accepté la présence du surnaturel dans la tribu, inconsciemment, de fait, sans même réaliser que des phénomènes étranges se produisaient.

 

Mais Harry avait besoin de réponses.

 

Il était censé aller vérifier le mur d'une des habitations (ils avaient essuyé une tempête récemment, et les maisons en avaient souffert), mais en chemin, il aperçut Sahale se diriger vers la forêt. Seul, pour une fois, sans cet adolescent bizarre qui le suivait comme son ombre, toujours silencieux. Harry hésita une seconde, puis s'enfonça entre les arbres à sa suite, essayant de se faire discret. Il le regarda se pencher pour examiner des champignons, sans oser s'approcher plus et l'aborder.

 

-Quelque chose à me demander, Harry ?

 

Harry sursauta.

 

Le vieil homme n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Harry aurait dû s'en douter.

 

-Mhm, je... Désolé, balbutia-t-il. Vous vous rappelez de mon nom ?

 

La forêt était étrangement calme, autour d'eux. Seul un brin de vent chatouillait le visage de Harry. L'automne était frais, cette année.

 

-Bien sûr. On n'oublie pas la présence de quelqu'un qui est revenu de la mort.

 

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 

Le chaman sourit, toujours sans le regarder.

 

-Exactement ce que je viens de dire.

 

Son anglais à lui aussi était parfait, mais son accent était beaucoup plus prononcé que celui d'Œil-De-Lune. Harry passa une main sur son visage et demanda, hésitant :

 

-Comment vous m'avez sauvé ?

 

Sahale tourna finalement ses yeux vers lui.

 

-Tu t'es sauvé toi-même.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu as beaucoup de démons en toi. Mais tu les as fait reculer, cette nuit-là.

 

Harry était frustré. Il ne comprenait rien.

 

-Mais... Concrètement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce que vous m'avez donné à boire ?

 

Le chaman se redressa. Il lui tendit une pousse qu'il venait de cueillir. Des feuilles à l'aspect un peu marronâtre.

 

-Ça.

 

Harry retourna les feuilles dans sa main, les touchant délicatement. Cela avait bien l'air bien inoffensif.

 

-C'est cette plante qui m'a guéri ?

 

-Pour simplifier, oui.

 

-Comment c'est possible ? Son effet ne peut pas être si radical et si efficace...

 

Sahale secoua la tête, comme s'il n'en revenait pas que Harry puisse penser cela.

 

-Vous, les Européens, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre de la nature. C'est là où la réponse se trouve toujours.

 

Cela ne faisait pas sens. Pas vraiment. Et la chirurgie ? Et la recherche scientifique, la chimie ? Elles apportaient des réponses, elles aussi. Harry se demanda ce que William aurait pensé de cette conception.

 

-Et le rêve ? fit Harry à voix plus basse, les yeux fixés sur la plante. Vous étiez dedans. Vous m'avez dit quelque chose. Vous vous en rappelez ?

 

-Je n'étais pas dans ton rêve, Harry.

 

-Mais pourtant si, insista Harry. Et vous avez dit- vous avez dit :  _seule l'eau t'apportera la paix_. Comment- Comment je dois l'interpréter ?

 

Il hésita.

 

-Les Lenapes ont leur mythe des origines, et la rivière, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis censé rester ici... ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le chaman d'un ton neutre. Toi seul peux savoir.

 

-Mais... Je ne comprends pas, gémit Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a un sens ? Un rêve peut-il vraiment annoncer le futur ?

 

-Les esprits ont pu te l'envoyer, oui, répliqua Sahale.

 

-Des esprits ? J'ai du mal... J'ai du mal à croire à tout ça, avoua Harry.

 

Il se sentait perdu.

 

-A quoi ? fit calmement le chaman. Au fait que des forces surnaturelles rentrent en contact avec nous ? Au fait qu'elles puissent agir sur nos vies ? Au fait que l'on puisse soigner les maux les plus graves avec les plantes les plus simples ? Au fait que les hommes puissent avoir des prémonitions ?

 

-A... A tout ça à la fois.

 

Harry baissa la tête.

 

Sahale soupira. Et dit abruptement :

 

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de travailler avec les femmes.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi, à la place.

 

Harry le regarda. Le chaman élabora un peu.

 

-Tu devrais apprendre avec moi.

 

-Comme... Comme le...

 

Il n'allait quand même pas l'appeler _« l'adolescent fantôme »_.

 

-Son nom est Wapi.

 

Harry rougit.

 

-Pardon.

 

-Comme Wapi, oui. Je t'apprendrai la médecine comme à lui, les plantes à utiliser, les remèdes, les gestes.

 

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry, abasourdi par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Pourquoi moi ?

 

Le regard du chaman le perça jusqu'aux os.

 

-Tu as ce que je recherche. Je l'ai su dès le début. Depuis que je t'ai vu inconscient sur le sol. Tu as quelque chose. Tu as l'étincelle. Tu as l'intelligence. Tu ne maîtriseras peut-être jamais la magie, puisque tu n'es pas né Lenape, mais tu feras un bon guérisseur.

 

Harry était abasourdi. Il ne releva même pas l'allusion complètement déroutante à la magie.

 

-Tu seras plus utile avec moi qu'à faire la cuisine, ajouta Sahale, et il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

 

Alors, juste comme cela, Harry abandonna ses marmites et ses réparations, et devint le second disciple du chaman de la tribu.

 

*

 

Louis et lui avaient arrêté d'attendre qu'on les déclare officiellement Lenapes. Ils comprenaient qu'on ne les considère jamais comme appartenant complètement à la tribu. Les Indiens ne leur devaient rien. Harry savait que Louis aurait aimé être jugé digne de cet honneur, mais cela ne le rongeait pas non plus. Lui essayait de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Tout allait bien. Leur existence s'était déjà remarquablement améliorée, comparée au moment où ils erraient dans la forêt. Il n'était pas inquiet. Depuis que le chaman l'avait pris sous son aile, les chances qu'on les renvoie de la tribu du jour au lendemain s'étaient amincies. Et Harry pensait qu'ils étaient plutôt appréciés. Ils n'étaient pas des Lenapes, et alors ? Cela ne changeait rien.

 

Ils avaient arrêté d'attendre, et ce fut exactement à ce moment-là que quelque chose se passa.

 

Harry était avec Sahale dans le  _wigwam_ qui servait de dispensaire, en train d'étudier des mélanges d'herbes médicinales, et il  _sentit_  la présence de Louis avant même qu'il ne se retourne pour le voir entrer dans la pièce, soutenu par deux autres jeunes gens. Son cœur eut un sursaut, et il se précipita.

 

-Je vais bien, Harry, le rassura tout de suite Louis. Juste une égratignure sur la jambe.

 

Ses compagnons l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans un coin, et Sahale, calme comme la pierre, comme à son habitude, se pencha pour regarder sa blessure. Wapi apporta du matériel. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Louis, se retenant de prendre sa main.

 

-Une égratignure, hein ? grogna-t-il en constatant la profondeur de la balafre sanglante qu'arborait Louis. Tu parles.

 

-Je ne sens presque rien.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il ne savait pas reconnaître quand Louis avait mal.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

 

Les accidents de chasse arrivaient, mais ils restaient rares, et Louis avait de bons réflexes. Il était peut-être juste mal tombé ?

 

-Louis m'a sauvé la vie, intervint l'un des jeunes hommes qui l'avait amené.

 

Harry se tourna vers lui. C'était Yahto. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Il lui avait toujours paru très jeune, même si pour les Lenapes, il avait atteint sa majorité depuis deux ans.

 

Yahto raconta comment un puma avait surgi de nulle part pendant qu'ils chassaient, prêt à bondir sur lui. Dans sa surprise, il avait lâché son arme. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la bête lui aurait déchiré la gorge, si Louis ne s'était pas interposé. Il s'était littéralement jeté entre le puma et le garçon, prenant le premier à bras le corps. La bête l'avait renversé sur le sol, et dans la lutte, avait entaillé sa jambe avec ses griffes. Louis n'avait évité ses crocs que de justesse. Mais il avait eu le dessus. Avant même que Yahto ne sorte de son état de choc et que d'autres chasseurs n'arrivent.

 

Harry fixa Louis d'un air incrédule. Puis il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

 

-Tu t'es interposé entre quelqu'un et un  _puma_? Tu as perdu la tête ?

 

L'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur l'élan d'amour et d'admiration.

 

-Je n'allais pas laisser le gamin se faire dévorer ! protesta Louis.

 

-Non, mais... Louis !

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Tu n'es pas fier ?

 

Bien sûr que si. Harry ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment précis. Mais... Mince, alors.

 

-Tu ne peux pas... mettre ta vie en danger comme ça, souffla Harry, en secouant la tête. Tu aurais pu juste lui tirer dessus !

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pas le temps.

 

Sahale se racla la gorge.

 

-Tu veux faire ses points, Harry ? proposa-t-il en brandissant une aiguille d'os et un fil, après avoir nettoyé la plaie de Louis.

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Ne te venge pas sur ma pauvre jambe, le prévint Louis.

 

-Comme si je ferais une chose pareille, siffla Harry en lui plantant l'aiguille dans la peau sans avertissement et sans beaucoup de douceur.

 

Mais Louis gémit de douleur, et il n'avait pas l'air de simuler, et Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter, même pour le punir de sa témérité ridicule. Alors il se calma, et quand les autres les laissèrent seuls dans la pièce quelques minutes, il caressa la blessure de Louis et l'embrassa sur la bouche en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était formidable et qu'il était un héros.

 

Harry était si faible pour Louis.

 

*

 

Tout le village parlait de l'acte de Louis. Yahto avait raconté l'histoire, qui s'était répandue. Tout le monde aimait bien Yahto. Tout le monde lançait des regards emplis d'un respect nouveau à Louis.

 

Le soir, Œil-De-Lune annonça qu'il allait raconter lui-même une légende, exceptionnellement. Ce qui attira d'abord des chuchotements étonnés, et sur un regard de la part du chef, un silence absolu. Sa voix s'éleva, et Harry sentit que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire.

 

_« Il y a longtemps, il y avait un homme qui vivait dans une grande forêt. L'homme vivait seul ; il n'avait que son chien. Ils avaient l'habitude de parler ensemble régulièrement, pendant de longues soirées, cet homme et son chien. Puis, un jour, le chien dit: «Très bien, mon ami, nous allons partir à la chasse. Il me semble que je sens de nombreux écureuils vers le nord. » Alors, ils partirent pour la chasse à l'écureuil, cet homme et son chien._

 

_Alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un chemin, le chien entendit soudain quelque chose qui faisait un bruit de cliquetis en se déplaçant. Le chien s'écria : « Stop ! Arrête ! J'entends quelque chose. Ça pourrait être un cliquetis de serpent à sonnettes ! » Il avait raison. Alors le chien attrapa le serpent, se mit à le secouer, et il le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eut tué._

 

_Quand ils en eurent fini avec la chasse, ils retournèrent à la maison. L'homme commença à cuisiner, et il nourrissait le chien sur le sol. Mais le chien ne mangeait pas; il arborait juste une grimace sur son visage. L'homme dit au chien : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas faim ? ». Le chien répondit : « Oh si, je suis affamé, mais je veux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu me nourris sur le sol. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas manger à la table, moi aussi? » L'homme dit: « Eh bien, tu peux manger avec moi, tu peux venir t'asseoir ici ! »_

 

_Le chien sourit. Il se mit à manger. Il mangeait avec son ami. »_

 

Œil-De-Lune se tut.

 

Puis il dit :

 

-A partir de demain, Louis pourra s'asseoir ici, avec nous, autour du grand feu.

 

Et il se rassit.

 

Ça, c'était de l'intronisation.

 

*

 

-Tu devrais y aller, insista Harry.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, protesta Louis. Tu mérites d'être au feu principal, toi aussi !

 

-Je ne serai pas tout seul. J'ai notre petit gars...

 

Il pointa du menton Jared assis sur ses genoux.

 

-Et Tucker va rester ici aussi. Pas vrai, Tuck ?

 

Tucker acquiesça vivement.

 

-Trop de bruit, là-bas, déclara-t-il. Toujours trop de bruit.

 

Louis paraissait déchiré.

 

-J'ai l'impression de te trahir.

 

-Lou. Tu mérites ton moment de gloire, d'accord ? Je suis fier de te voir... intégré.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Bien sûr. En plus, Œil-De-Lune se vexerait peut-être que tu ne saisisses pas l'honneur qu'il t'accorde.

 

 _Et puis tu te plaindrais toute la soirée de ne pas y être_. Harry ne lui dit pas cela.

 

Louis finit par s'éloigner, lançant des coups d'œil à Harry par-dessus son épaule. Il s'assit en compagnie des jeunes avec qui il chassait, dont Yahto, et ils semblèrent le féliciter.

 

Harry le regarda partir.

 

-Louis, Papa, marmotta soudain Jared.

 

Il avait l'air contrarié. Harry se pencha sur lui.

 

-Il revient, mon cœur. Il va juste aller manger là-bas, parfois.

 

Jared hocha la tête, fourra son pouce dans sa bouche, et passa à autre chose. Pas Harry.

 

*

 

-Quelque chose te tracasse.

 

Pour une fois, Sahale ne se montrait pas particulièrement devin. C'était évident que Harry n'était pas concentré. Il n'arrêtait pas de tout faire tomber. Il haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est parce que Louis a été accepté comme membre de la tribu, et pas toi.

 

Le chaman avait cette manie de ne jamais poser de questions, mais d'affirmer. Comme s'il savait tout, tout le temps, sur tout le monde. Et bien sûr, il avait toujours raison.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas  _jaloux_.

 

-Mais tu es blessé.

 

Harry appuya sa tête contre sa paume. Il était assis sur des souches, en train de trier des plantes.

 

-C'est juste que. Je... Je suis le seul à être à part, maintenant. Le seul à ne pas mériter. Je suis heureux pour Louis, mais je me sens seul. Je suis toujours différent. Je ne serai jamais accepté totalement. Et ce n'est pas si grave. Mais c'est juste que je suis le seul.

 

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ne jamais dire jamais... commenta le chaman.

 

-Qui a dit ça ?

 

-Qui sait ? Quelqu'un de sage, pour sûr, sourit Sahale.

 

-Ça ne m'aide pas, bougonna Harry.

 

Le chaman se pencha pour ramasser une autre poignée d'herbes.

 

-Tu ne tarderas pas à être accepté, toi aussi.

 

Toujours si énigmatique.

 

-Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

 

A part parce qu'il prétendait lire l'avenir.

 

-Louis et toi, vous ne pouvez pas rester séparés longtemps, déclara Sahale. Si l'un avance, l'autre finit toujours par le rattraper. C'est juste comme ça que les choses sont.

 

Harry en resta bouche bée. Cela s'était vérifié à de nombreuses occasions dans leurs vies. Comment le chaman pouvait-il si bien les connaître ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé aux Indiens, et encore moins de son passé avec Louis.

 

-Je... Comment vous le savez ?

 

Sahale s'interrompit une seconde, l'air pensif. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme si c'était à lui qu'il adressait sa réponse.

 

-Il y a une croyance, parmi notre peuple. A un lien particulier. Entre deux personnes.

 

Le chaman baissa de nouveau le regard sur son ouvrage.

 

-On les appelle  _âmes sœurs_.

 

*

 

Cela arriva trois jours plus tard.

 

Sahale l'avait envoyé chercher des plantes dans la forêt.  _Encore_. Mais apparemment, il fallait faire des réserves pour les épidémies d'hiver, quand le sol serait gelé et la nature endormie. Harry n'était pas loin de la lisière du bois lorsqu'il tomba sur la fillette. Un regard sur le visage de la petite Indienne lui suffit pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il la saisit par le bras au moment où elle commençait à s'étouffer. Elle avait déjà une inquiétante teinte violette sur sa peau, et ses lèvres étaient blanches.

 

Harry reconnut les symptômes : empoisonnement.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? demanda-t-il, paniqué, en la soutenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?

 

La petite secoua désespérément la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne pouvait pas répondre. Harry parcourut frénétiquement le sol des yeux. Il y avait des champignons. Il saisit ce qui s'était passé. La petite avait confondu des Pholiotes changeantes avec des Galerina marginata. Ils avaient presque exactement le même aspect jaunâtre. Les Pholiotes étaient inoffensifs et délicieux à la dégustation. Mais les Galerina étaient mortels. Et ils agissaient vite, ces engeances.

 

Oh, mon Dieu. Le temps qu'il court au village, l'enfant serait morte. Il devait réagir tout de suite. Sahale lui avait appris les remèdes contre le poison. Il devrait pouvoir quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le choix. Harry sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner dans son dos. Il devait se rappeler. Vite. Il allongea la petite sur la mousse. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il renversa le contenu de son panier sur le sol. Quelles plantes avait-il sur lui ? Il devait en faire un mélange. Une seule ne suffirait pas. De l'eucalyptus. Oui. Valériane. Cela pourrait marcher. Quoi d'autre ? Il avait de la cardamome. C'était fort.

 

Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, mais sûres, Harry écrasa les feuilles des trois espèces dans sa main. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions. Il n'avait pas de bol, ni d'eau, juste sa salive pour aider les plantes à se marier. Il obtint une mixture acceptable, et parvint à la faire ingérer à la petite, au moment où son état devenait critique et que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle avala. Harry remercia le ciel.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle respirait de nouveau.

 

Harry la souleva dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse, et courut jusqu'au village pour trouver Sahale. La fillette se sentait peut-être mieux, mais il fallait purger le poison mieux que cela.

 

Le chaman salua sa réactivité. A son avis, Harry lui avait définitivement sauvé la vie.

 

-C'est la petite sœur d'Œil-De-Lune, que tu viens de sortir d'affaire, dit Sahale un peu plus tard, comme si de rien n'était. Il se montrera reconnaissant, ça ne fait pas de doute.

 

Harry rassembla ses esprits une seconde, encore un peu sonné, et exprima ses soupçons.

 

-Vous m'avez envoyé exprès dans ce coin ! s'écria-t-il en regardant le chaman d'un air incrédule. Vous _saviez_.

 

Sahale sourit.

 

-Voyons, Harry. Les heureuses coïncidences sont le sel de la vie, tu ne crois pas ?

 

*

 

Le lendemain soir, Harry s'assit avec Louis autour du feu principal. Sahale avait eu raison : Œil-De-Lune avait jugé son acte suffisamment méritant pour faire Harry l'un des leurs. Le sourire de Louis était éblouissant de fierté et de soulagement, et c'était probablement la meilleure chose à propos de tout cela.

 

*

 

Ils auraient dû suivre la même initiation que tous les jeunes Indiens -garçons et filles- pour confirmer leur nouvelle place. Mais le conseil de la tribu les en dispensa, jugeant que n'ayant pas reçu la même éducation que les enfants Lenapes, ils risquaient tout simplement de mourir, à se confronter seuls à la nature pendant plusieurs jours, sans ressources. Sahale ayant été consulté, il mit de plus en doute le fait que Louis et Harry puissent recevoir des visions des esprits. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce qu'ils subissent une telle épreuve.

 

Louis eut l'air déçu. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour être excité à la perspective de camper dans une forêt pleine de bêtes, sans abri ni protection.

 

Ils se plièrent au jeûne rituel, cependant. Trois jours sans manger. Harry trouva l'exercice... apaisant. Même s'il lui donnait des vertiges et le laissait trop faible pour marcher plus de trois cent mètres.

 

Puis, le soir du solstice d'hiver, les Lenapes organisèrent un grand festin, pour les jeunes revenus d'initiation -tous étaient rentrés en un seul morceau, heureusement ; mais Harry et Sahale avaient eu du travail pour remettre certains d'aplomb- et pour Harry et Louis.

 

Ils eurent le droit de fumer la pipe. Le tabac formait une fumée épaisse qui se mélangeait à celle qui provenait du feu, au milieu du cercle. Œil-De-Lune fuma le premier, puis fit passer. Harry toussa deux ou trois fois, mais il finit par réussir à prendre quelques bouffées. Cela lui suffirait. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait des cigarettes, et il comprenait encore moins celui de la pipe. Il se contenterait des propriétés médicinales du tabac. Louis, lui, avait l'air plutôt heureux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fumé ? Depuis... Depuis Avalon, car il n'avait pas emporté de tabac pour le voyage. Cela faisait un bout de temps. Et quand Harry pensait que cela faisait à peu près autant de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment couché ensemble...

 

Merde.

 

Mieux valait se concentrer sur les choses positives.

 

Comme la musique et la danse, et la joie qui en irradiait. Harry se laissa entraîner dans la ronde. Le regard de Louis le happa depuis l'autre côté du feu.

 

Ses yeux bleus étaient plus beaux que jamais, renvoyant la lumière et la chaleur du peuple qui les avait accueillis.

 

#

 

L'hiver avait été à la fois long et court.

 

Il avait été rude. Les températures étaient descendues plus bas que ce qu'ils avaient connu à Avalon, peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient plus au bord de la mer. Harry et Louis avaient passé trois mois à claquer des dents dès qu'ils s'éloignaient du feu, malgré toutes les couches de vêtements qu'ils pouvaient enfiler. Le village avait aussi essuyé plusieurs tempêtes de neige, et pire, de grêle. Ce qui détruisaient ses frêles habitations en masse, et il n'était pas facile de les reconstruire vu les conditions climatiques. Les familles se regroupaient donc dans les maisons qui tenaient le coup. Trois autres personnes avaient élu domicile dans leur  _wigwam_.

 

Harry et Louis avaient vite compris que ce n'était pas le moment pour demander leur propre maison. Il n'y avait plus assez d'habitations. A la limite, les Lenapes reconstruisaient. Mais ils ne construisaient pas. Alors, ils s'étaient résignés à attendre. De toute façon, il gelait trop. Ils n'auraient même pas eu envie de profiter de leur intimité, s'ils en avaient eu. Tout était trop blanc et trop froid et Louis en avait assez. Leur seul plaisir était de jouer dans la neige avec Jared. Il avait tellement grandi. Louis avait toujours du mal à réaliser. Il savait faire des boules de neige. Parfois, il arrivait à former une  _phrase_. Une phrase qu'on comprenait.

 

Mais, aussi terrible qu'il ait pu être, l'hiver s'en était allé tôt. On était début mars, et c'était déjà le printemps. La température était raisonnable, le fleuve n'était plus emprisonné dans la glace. Et Harry et Louis allaient enfin faire l'amour.

 

Bon, d'accord, ils n'avaient pas décidé de partir  _uniquement_  pour cette raison. Mais il ne fallait pas se mentir, c'était la principale. Sept mois.  _Sept. Mois_. Trois si l'on comptait la fois par terre dans l'enclos des chevaux, mais Louis n'avait même pas envie de la compter tellement cela avait été précipité et trop rapide et interrompu et encore plus frustrant. Son pénis allait littéralement tomber s'ils continuaient comme cela. Il voulait de nouveau Harry tout entier, il voulait le voir, il voulait qu'ils prennent le temps de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ce n'était pas seulement un besoin physique. C'était une proximité supplémentaire qui renforçait leurs sentiments. Leurs sentiments allaient très bien, merci beaucoup. Mais ils iraient encore mieux lorsque Louis poserait ses mains sur le corps de Harry.

 

La veille, ils avaient timidement demandé à Œil-De-Lune s'ils pourraient s'installer seuls, maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement acceptés dans le clan et que l'hiver était terminé, et sa réponse avait été courte et obscure :

 

-Bientôt.

 

Il voulait leur perte, c'était évident.

 

Alors aujourd'hui, Harry et Louis avaient laissé Jared avec une de leurs amies, avaient emprunté un canoë, et ils s'apprêtaient à se lancer sur le Delaware. En exploration. Ils iraient suffisamment loin puis s'enfonceraient dans les bois, là où ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être surpris.

 

-Hé, Louis ! Tu ne viens pas jouer au Pahsaheman avec nous ? Et toi, Harry ?

 

-Non, Yahto, pas aujourd'hui, lança Louis au garçon qui s'approchait de la rive, une balle sous le bras.

 

-Où vous allez ?

 

-Juste faire un tour, expliqua Harry.

 

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

 

Louis se figea. Non, non, non et re-non. C'était  _exactement_  la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu s'esquiver comme cela plus tôt. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour vouloir les suivre. Et cela partait toujours d'une bonne intention ( _« mais Louis, vous ne connaissez pas la forêt, vous avez besoin d'un guide », « on pourra parler de ci ou de ça, je vous tiendrai compagnie »_ ), mais Louis voulait juste qu'on les lâche. Vraiment. Pas aujourd'hui. Pitié.

 

Heureusement, Harry étant Harry, c'est à dire, subtil et fin diplomate, il réussit à convaincre le jeune homme de retourner jouer avec ses amis, qui avaient besoin de lui pour gagner.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé en voyant Yahto s'éloigner, et ils tirèrent leur embarcation à l'eau.

 

*

 

Un soleil encore timide jouait avec la surface du fleuve, alors qu'ils pagayaient calmement.

 

Louis ne put résister à l'envie d'éclabousser Harry, qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation du paysage, assis devant lui.

 

-Arrête ! protesta le bouclé. Elle est froide !

 

Evidemment, Louis recommença, remuant sur le canoë, le faisant vaguement tanguer. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais Harry le rattrapa par le coude.

 

-Et si tu tombes à l'eau, hein, tu feras quoi ?

 

Louis battit des cils.

 

-J'attendrai que tu viennes me chercher.

 

-Ouais, compte là-dessus.

 

-Tu laisserais l'amour de ta vie se noyer ? s'exclama Louis d'un air dramatique.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Tu sais nager. C'est juste que tu serais tout trempé et que tu attraperais la mort.

 

-Et si je me laisse couler pour te punir ?

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Lou, lumière de mon existence... Tais-toi et rame.

 

*

 

Ils remontèrent le fleuve pendant une heure et demie, évitant les courants les plus remuants, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore très expérimentés dans l'art de manier des canoës. Ils débarquèrent sur une rive un peu au hasard, lorsqu'ils jugèrent s'être assez éloignés. Ils se mirent à marcher dans la forêt, en vérifiant les traces d'animaux (il ne manquerait plus qu'un débarque alors qu'ils seraient nus et sans défense) et en profitant de la nature. Le temps s'était un peu couvert, et lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une petite clairière, le genre de havre protégé qu'ils cherchaient, une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. L'humidité ne perturba pas Louis. En fait, il aurait pu y avoir une tornade ravageant les alentours, il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Tout son esprit était concentré sur Harry, et le fait qu'ils étaient enfin complètement seuls. Ils étaient peut-être dehors, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages. Louis n'avait pas besoin d'une chambre chauffée et d'un lit. Il avait juste besoin de Harry.

 

Harry. Quelques gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient sur son visage, et ses cheveux commençaient à boucler un peu plus en se mouillant. Il ressemblait à une divinité de la nature, debout comme cela dans la verdure. Louis s'approcha de lui, passant ses mains sur ses flancs. Harry porta la main à sa joue.

 

-Embrasse-moi, chuchota Louis.

 

Il lui sembla que sa voix résonnait, portée par le léger écho de la clairière. Harry ne se fit pas prier, et unit leurs lèvres, posant ses mains sur la nuque de Louis, qui inclina la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Louis avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle, un millénaire, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés comme cela, vraiment, longuement, en mélangeant leurs salives, sans se soucier d'être interrompus. Il se pressa contre Harry, glissant sa cuisse entre ses jambes et se soulevant un peu sur ses pieds pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils ne détachèrent leurs bouches que pour reprendre leur respiration, et Harry plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cœur de Louis battait à tout rompre, il sentait tous ses sens s'emballer. Il rompit le baiser, les joues brûlantes, et Harry lécha sa lèvre inférieure.

 

-Harry, Haz…

 

-Oui, Lou ? souffla Harry en descendant dans son cou.

 

Louis allait mourir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

 

-Est-ce qu'on peut... Bordel, je n'en peux plus...

 

Louis essaya de commencer à déshabiller Harry, mais ses mains étaient trop fébriles. Il était presque  _trop_ excité, à tel point que le désir le dépassait et lui donnait le vertige. Il ne trouvait plus son souffle.

 

-Je ne sais même pas... balbutia Louis. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, je te veux... De toutes les façons...

 

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, la respiration heurtée. La main de Harry vint caresser sa tête, apaisante.

 

-Je te veux aussi, Lou, tellement. Mais tu dois te calmer un peu, tu as besoin de ralentir, mon cœur. Respire, Louis. Respire lentement pour moi...

 

La main de Louis s'était crispée dans la chemise de Harry, ses jointures en devenant blanches.

 

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que. Ça fait si longtemps, marmonna-t-il en tentant d'inspirer et expirer plus régulièrement.

 

-Je sais, fit Harry en traçant des cercles avec sa paume entre ses omoplates, le tenant tout contre lui, mais on a le temps, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, on a le temps. En plus, on pourra probablement revenir.

 

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment, s'embrassant de nouveau. Puis Harry, ayant visiblement attendu que Louis se soit repris, toucha finalement sa peau nue, sous sa chemise, et la fit bientôt passer par-dessus sa tête.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon amour ? murmura Harry en parcourant son torse de ses mains.

 

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Louis. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ?

 

-Je veux juste être proche de toi, fit Harry, et sa voix tremblait un peu, à lui aussi.

 

Louis se blottit contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse, mais quelques secondes de tendresse avant de se dévorer ne leur feraient pas de mal.

 

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il à voix basse. Je sais qu'on est ensemble tous les jours, mais...

 

 _Ce n'était pas pareil_. La proximité physique avait toujours été un feu d'artifice, entre eux. Louis avait besoin de la retrouver. Et elle était là. Et c'était aussi intense que toutes les autres fois. Aussi brûlant. Cela ne s'était pas éteint. Et cela signifiait quelque chose, pour Louis.

 

-Je veux te voir, souffla Harry, et il aida Louis à retirer ses derniers vêtements.

 

Il fixa quelques instants le corps nu de Louis, debout dans la clairière, et Louis se sentit rougir.

 

Il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait ; des cicatrices le parsemaient, de la fois où Manon l'avait fait fouetter, de l'attaque du puma, d'autres incidents. Harry aussi avait des marques. Mais Louis aimait chacune d'entre elles. Elles symbolisaient ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, et ce à quoi ils avaient survécu. A chaque fois. Ensemble.

 

Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe humide et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs bouches se trouvant encore et encore. Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements à son tour. Louis sentait l'excitation le submerger de nouveau, et il voulait vraiment, vraiment plus, maintenant. Il pleuvait toujours, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus que les légères traces de boues sur leurs corps et les brins d'herbe dans leurs cheveux. Il eut un frisson involontaire quand une traînée d'eau se mélangea à sa sueur, dans son dos. Harry referma les bras sur lui.

 

-Tu as froid ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-J'ai l'impression de brûler.

 

-Moi aussi, grogna Harry.

 

Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, Louis perché sur les hanches de Harry.

 

-Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi...

 

-Tout ce que tu veux, bredouilla Harry.

 

-Putain. Je peux te sucer ?

 

Les hanches de Harry sursautèrent, rajoutant de la friction entre leurs corps.

 

-Et après, je veux que tu me baises, continua Louis. Et encore après, je veux te baiser.

 

Harry embrassa sa mâchoire et sourit.

 

-Tu crois que tu pourras la lever autant de fois ? le taquina-t-il. Tu te fais vieux, après tout...

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Je t'emmerde. J'ai vingt-trois ans !

 

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Le début de la fin.

 

-Arrête ou jamais plus je n'approche ma bouche de ta queue.

 

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, murmura Harry.

 

-Tu es bien sûr de toi.

 

Bon, d'accord, Louis ne pourrait pas. Surtout pas maintenant. Il embrassa le torse nu de Harry, suçant un moment un de ses tétons, puis descendit plus bas. Au moment où sa langue toucha le sexe de Harry, celui-ci se cambra violemment, enroulant sa main dans ses cheveux, et gémit :

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

 

Louis le prit complètement dans sa bouche, le plus profondément possible, et avala autour de lui. Les réactions de Harry, qui semblait incapable de rester immobile, le forcèrent à appuyer sa main contre son propre sexe, et il eut peur de venir très bientôt lui aussi, rien qu'en suçant Harry. Celui-ci tira sur ses mèches pour le faire relever la tête. Louis leva les yeux vers lui, dans lesquels il sentait picoter des larmes, à force de faire travailler sa gorge, et Harry frissonna à sa vue.

 

-Lou, attends...

 

Louis recula.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix déjà un peu rauque.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies à attendre, je veux te faire du bien moi aussi, fit Harry, les pommettes toutes rosées. Peut-être qu'on pourrait... ? En même temps ?

 

Ils avaient déjà fait cela. (Que n'avaient-ils pas fait, en même temps ?) Louis comprit tout de suite ce que Harry voulait dire, et acquiesça frénétiquement. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la cuisse de Harry quelques secondes, puis il l'enjamba pour positionner le bas de son corps au-dessus de sa bouche, tandis que Louis pouvait toujours atteindre son sexe.

 

Harry écarta ses chairs et donna un grand coup de langue sur son entrée.

 

-Oh, putain... Ha-Harry...

 

Les jambes de Louis se refermèrent instinctivement, mais Harry le retint fermement, et se mit à le lécher sans relâche, et à pointer sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Louis tremblait au-dessus de lui, mais il réussit à ne pas se laisser paralyser par le plaisir, et reprit Harry dans sa bouche, qui gémit contre sa peau. Même les vibrations étaient agréables.

 

Louis haletait et sentait les vagues de la jouissance s'approcher à grande vitesse. Bordel, c'était trop tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il allait...

 

-Harry, gémit-il.

 

Harry saisit le sexe de Louis entre ses doigts pour pouvoir sucer le bout dans sa bouche, et appuya son pouce contre son entrée. Louis vint instantanément avec un cri, son corps parcouru d'un spasme. Il serra son poing autour du membre de Harry et celui-ci n'eut besoin que deux ou trois va-et-vient pour jouir à son tour. Heureusement, parce que Louis n'était pas en état de faire beaucoup plus. Ses genoux cédèrent dès que Harry lâcha ses cuisses, et il roula sur le sol à côté de lui pour ne pas l'écraser, le souffle court.

 

-Tu as aimé ? fit Harry au bout de quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr.

 

Harry se tourna pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient chacun le goût de l'autre dans la bouche.

 

-Mais je te veux en moi, maintenant, avoua Louis.

 

Pendant un moment, cela n'avait pas été aussi naturel pour eux que Harry domine que l'inverse. Au début, même, Harry avait l'impression que Louis lui faisait une  _faveur_ , en le laissant à l'intérieur de lui. (Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper). Mais plus depuis longtemps. Louis ne comprenait même plus comment il avait pu rater un tel degré d'intimité si longtemps. Il ressentait ce type de relations comme le lien ultime ; l'instant où il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était à Harry, et où celui-ci le chérissait. Et il savait que Harry ressentait à peu près la même chose quand il était en lui, et il n'aurait arrêté de lui offrir cela pour rien au monde. Mais il y avait des moments où Louis voulait juste appartenir à Harry, et il atteignait cette sensation quand Harry lui faisait l'amour.

 

Harry passa un doigt entre ses jambes, et Louis lui lança un regard intense en les écartant immédiatement.

 

-Il faut t'ouvrir encore, murmura Harry.

 

Il récupéra le flacon d'huile qu'il avait emporté dans sa veste, et joignit le geste à la parole, coupant toute protestation de Louis.

 

Ils avaient tous les deux de nouveau une érection le temps que Harry en arrive à trois doigts.

 

-Allez, le pressa Louis. Je suis prêt.

 

Il adorait quand Harry avait ses doigts en lui, pouvait venir assez facilement rien qu'avec cela, mais aujourd'hui, il était plus tenté par l'étape suivante.

 

-L'impatience n'est pas une raison pour te faire mal, le réprimanda le bouclé.

 

-A chaque fois, c'est le même cirque, alors que-  _Han_.

 

Harry venait de plier ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, appuyant sur son point sensible, et un éclair fulgurant de bien-être le traversa.

 

-Tu fais toujours ça ! grogna Louis. Tu m'empêches de m'exprimer avec de basses manœuvres !

 

-Mmh ? fit Harry d'un air innocent, en décorant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Louis d'un suçon.

 

Louis hésita entre le griffer et lui caresser la joue, mais il opta finalement pour la deuxième option. Il était trop bon. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux suppliants. Harry ne lui résista pas longtemps. Louis se laissa aller sur l'herbe et releva les genoux, et Harry s'allongea entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant. Louis grimaça, parce que cela faisait vraiment longtemps, et son bas-ventre le lança pendant une ou deux minutes, mais la douleur se dissipa rapidement.

 

-Ça va ? demanda Harry en plantant ses coudes de chaque côté du visage de Louis.

 

Louis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et acquiesça. Harry commença à bouger, lentement. L'urgence saisit de nouveau Louis. Il ne voulait pas de sexe gentillet et romantique. Il sentait la pulsation incontrôlable de tout à l'heure revenir, même avec Harry enfoncé profondément en lui.

 

-Plus fort, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Plus fort.

 

Harry obtempéra, ses coups de reins s'emballant lorsque Louis planta ses ongles dans son dos, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

 

-Ouais, ouais, haleta Louis. Comme ça. Encore plus, Harry, plus,  _s'il te plait*_ , j'ai besoin...

 

-Je peux faire ça, grogna Harry. Je te l'ai dit,  _tout ce que tu... veux*_.

 

Louis renversa sa tête sur le sol, arquant son dos pour aller à sa rencontre, et Harry en profita pour lécher son cou.

 

-Lou, putain, c'est toujours si bon avec toi...

 

Harry se redressa brusquement.

 

-Viens là, haleta-t-il. Te veux plus près.

 

Il récupéra Louis dans ses bras et le souleva pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte solide, une main crispée sur sa taille. Louis devait faire une partie du travail, maintenant, montant et descendant régulièrement, le plus rapidement que ses cuisses lui permettaient, ou juste roulant des hanches, mais Harry poussait toujours en lui, l'aidant à garder son rythme, et leurs deux mouvements combinés, plus le fait que son sexe frotte contre leurs estomacs, c'était... C'était assez pour l'entraîner vers la jouissance.

 

La pluie s'était arrêtée, alors cela ne pouvait être qu'une larme qui dévalait sa joue. Harry la lécha et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

 

-Je t'aime, murmura Louis.

 

Ils pouvaient avoir le sexe le plus animal qui existait, il y avait toujours un moment où ses sentiments débordaient et où il avait besoin d'exprimer d'une manière ou d'autre que c'était plus, tellement plus, que tout le reste. Souvent sur la fin. L'approche de l'orgasme le rendait émotionnel. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Harry pouvait inventer comme sensibleries (qui le retournaient à chaque fois).

 

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry. Je t'aime plus aujourd'hui que je t'aimais hier, et je sais déjà que je t'aimerai plus demain. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais de grandir. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais tout court.

 

Louis gémit, se tendit, et jouit partout sur eux deux. Harry le suivit à peine quelques instants plus tard, le serrant avec une telle ardeur contre lui qu'il faillit le casser en deux, avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent.

 

Peut-être qu'au fond, le romantique marchait mieux sur lui que le sauvage.

 

*

 

-Pourquoi vous avez l'air si heureux, vous deux, aujourd'hui ? demanda Joe d'un air soupçonneux.

 

Louis continua de sourire béatement en direction de Harry, et haussa les épaules.

 

-Pas de raison particulière. C'est juste une très belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

 

*

 

Les responsabilités leur tombèrent dessus sans qu'ils s'y attendent vraiment, parce qu'Œil-De-Lune avait cette tendance à réfléchir pendant des semaines sur un sujet sans en parler à la tribu, et à brusquement faire part de sa décision, alors que personne n'avait même compris qu'il y avait une décision à prendre.

 

-Harry, Louis. Demain, vous venez avec nous.

 

Et le chef les planta là. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient discuter un de ses ordres, mais... Venir où, exactement ? Cela rendait Louis nerveux. Et s'il planifiait de les bannir de la tribu et de les abandonner quelque part ? Comme le Petit Poucet ?

 

-Ce n'est pas très probable, quand même, mon cœur, lui répondit distraitement Harry quand il lui fit part de ses craintes, alors que Harry soignait la coupure qu'un jeune garçon s'était fait sur un rocher.

 

Certes.

 

En fait, Œil-De-Lune les emmena à un échange commercial avec des colons.

 

_« Pour écouter attentivement. Il y aura des Français, et je ne maîtrise pas cette langue assez bien pour suivre. Ils ne se douteront pas que vous comprenez. Ils parleront sans faire attention. »_

 

Louis en fut frappé d'étonnement. Comment savait-il que Harry et lui parlaient français ? Il était sûr de n'avoir utilisé cette langue qu'en privé (et même dans des moments  _très_  privés) depuis qu'ils étaient chez les Lenapes.

 

Œil-De-Lune lui faisait réellement peur, parfois.

 

Les Européens ne venaient pas en territoire indien, et les Indiens ne s'aventuraient pas dans les villes. Alors ils se rencontraient à mi-chemin entre les deux, à la frontière, pour échanger fourrures et autres produits. Et pour renouveler les traités.

 

-Ecoutez bien. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, dit Œil-De-Lune en descendant de cheval.

 

Aucune pression.

 

Un groupe de colons les rejoignit bientôt, et il y eut des négociations sur les prix et le troc. Louis remarqua qu'Œil-De-Lune refusait d'échanger leur artisanat contre de l'alcool. Il prenait de la nourriture, du matériel quelconque, des bijoux, des objets, des vêtements, du tissu, de l'argent, que les quelques guerriers présents et Louis et Harry aidèrent à charger sur les chevaux, mais pas l'alcool. Au grand dam des Européens, visiblement. Louis et Harry se firent les plus discrets possibles, mais les regards s'attardèrent sur eux. Bien sûr. Ils étaient des Anglais, et ils se tenaient du côté des Indiens. Plutôt inhabituel. Louis pouvait jauger aux moues sur leurs visages que les colons n'appréciaient pas. Du tout.

 

Après le commerce, la discussion prit un tour plus sérieux. Un homme massif, habillé comme un soldat, se mit à converser avec Œil-De-Lune à voix basse.

 

Louis pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme. Lui, toujours si impénétrable, avait l'air préoccupé. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête fermement. Non.  _Non_. Louis ne saisit qu'une phrase, qui venait de l'Anglais :

 

-La guerre finira par arriver jusqu'à vous.

 

Louis avala sa salive et se tourna vers Harry pour voir s'il avait entendu. Au vu de sa pâleur, oui.

 

Et dire qu'ils avaient cru y échapper.

 

Et puis deux hommes assez proches d'eux se mirent à parler en français, rapidement, et bas, mais de façon audible, et Louis comprit pourquoi Œil-De-Lune les avait faits venir.

 

Louis n'était pas si bon que cela en français. Il se débrouillait, mais il ne pratiquait plus beaucoup.

 

- _Quel imbécile... Neutralité. Bientôt, il... choisir un camp*_ , comprit Louis.

 

Et l'autre... répondit trop vite pour son niveau de français. Heureusement que Harry était bilingue. A coup sûr, il avait tout compris.

 

Louis le regarda. Sa main tremblait ; il avait l'air bouleversé. Le cœur de Louis se serra. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas. Déjà parce que les deux colons ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils les avaient entendus.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, Haz ? murmura Louis alors qu'ils retournaient aux chevaux.

 

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

 

-Qu'Œil-De-Lune était un imbécile s'il croyait que les Lenapes pourraient garder leur neutralité dans la guerre d'indépendance, rapporta Harry d'une voix monocorde. Qu'il devrait choisir un camp bientôt. Que la plupart des tribus indiennes sensées l'avaient déjà fait, ou fuyaient vers l'Ouest. Qu'il fallait qu'il se range avec les Américains, s'il restait là. Et que s'il ne faisait pas un choix rapidement, la tribu serait détruite.

 

Harry frissonna, et Louis sut que leur moment de bonheur était terminé.

 

*

 

Harry répéta les propos des Français à Œil-De-Lune une fois arrivés au village. Celui-ci écouta avec intensité, puis il dit :

 

-Eh bien. Rien de nouveau.

 

Mais après, il tourna les talons, s'enferma dans son _wigwam_ , et n'en sortit plus jusqu'au lendemain.

 

*

 

Les Iroquois se rajoutèrent au tableau peu de temps après.

 

Louis ne connaissait pas vraiment les alliances entre tribus. Il avait compris que malgré les liens commerciaux, les colons ne seraient jamais de vrais soutiens pour les Lenapes. Ils avaient déjà tenté de les exterminer une fois, après tout. Ils les utilisaient, c'était tout, et ils leur transmettaient des maladies et rongeaient leur société. Mais parmi les Indiens, Louis ne savait pas qui étaient leurs ennemis, qui étaient leurs amis.

 

Il comprit vite que les liens du passé et les querelles ancestrales avaient perdu de leur importance depuis que le vent de la guerre civile soufflait sur l'Amérique. La guerre redessinait les cartes. Pour survivre, une à une, les tribus choisissaient. Britanniques ou Américains. Colonie ou indépendance.

 

Le problème, avec la neutralité revendiquée par Œil-De-Lune, c'était que ce n'était pas une vraie neutralité.

 

Il continuait de traiter avec les colons. Et plus il continuait, et gardait les traités qui définissaient les frontières actifs, plus les Lenapes étaient considérés comme prenant le parti des Américains. La neutralité était une troisième voie impossible. Peut-être que s'ils avaient été complètement coupés des Européens, bien cachés au fond de leur forêt, ils auraient pu éviter de s'impliquer.

 

Mais à l'heure actuelle, ils étaient en plein milieu du conflit. Malgré eux, mais c'était un fait.

 

Œil-De-Lune était un être hors du commun, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la marche irrémédiable de ce qui était en train de se produire. Toute décision revenait à faire un choix entre les deux camps. S'ils réussissaient à imposer leur « neutralité », les Américains les considéreraient comme leurs ennemis, s'ils restaient sur ce qu'ils voyaient comme  _leur_   terre sans les aider à la garder. C'était comme une donnée inconnue plantée au beau milieu de leur équation. Une incertitude au milieu du champ de bataille. Ils les tueraient plutôt que de risquer qu'ils s'allient plus tard avec les Britanniques. Et s'ils s'alliaient avec les Britanniques... Les Lenapes du Delaware représentaient un nombre négligeable de guerriers. Ils n'avaient pas fait la guerre depuis des décennies. Ils n'étaient pas un peuple puissant. Ils ne pèseraient rien dans le conflit. Allaient-ils vraiment se déclarer pour le Royaume Uni, alors que l'armée anglaise était trop loin pour les défendre, et ne fournirait sans doute aucun effort pour le faire ? La couronne voudrait-elle seulement les considérer comme alliés ?

 

Restait la fuite. Mais Louis était prêt à parier sur la tête de Harry que dans l'esprit d'Œil-De-Lune, ce n'était même pas une option. Les Loups étaient restés là alors que tous les autres partaient, que leur peuple se faisait décimer, martyriser. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ils n'avaient jamais abandonné leur foyer. Ils étaient intimement liés à la terre, à leur forêt, aux esprits dont ils pensaient qu'ils y habitaient. Ils ne partiraient pas maintenant.

 

Pour résumer, ils étaient fichus.

 

Les Iroquois, eux, étaient un peuple puissant. Assez puissant pour que les Britanniques soient intéressés par une alliance avec eux, et leur offrent des garanties en échange de leur aide dans le conflit, contre les indépendantistes et tous ceux qui pourraient prendre leur parti. Ils seraient leurs premiers soldats.

 

Et les Lenapes seraient leurs premières victimes.

 

*

 

L'avertissement vint sous la forme d'un cavalier. Ce fut comme si tout le village l'avait entendu approcher, alors que les sabots de sa monture ne faisaient pas un bruit, glissant sur la mousse de la forêt comme sur de la soie.

 

L'inconnu s'arrêta à l'entrée du camp, droit sur son cheval, et il resta là longtemps.

 

Tout le monde le regardait. Personne ne fit un geste. Le temps était comme suspendu. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé de toute sa vie.

 

Soudain, le cavalier lança une hache sur le sol, qui se ficha dans la terre avec un bruit mat.

 

Harry sursauta à côté de Louis.

 

Le cavalier parcourut le village du regard, et c'était définitivement une menace. Un défi. Puis il tira sur les rênes, et repartit comme il était venu.

 

Louis entendit le chaman dire à Harry :

 

-C'était un Iroquois.

 

La voix de Harry tremblait quand il demanda :

 

-Et la hache ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 

 _« Oh, H_ , pensa Louis, et une tristesse infinie l'envahit.  _Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? »_

 

_*_

 

Œil-De-Lune ne ramassa pas la hache.

 

Louis se dit que peut-être, tant qu'il ne le faisait pas, et la laissait là, à l'entrée du village, c'était comme s'il refusait de rentrer en guerre avec les Iroquois. Symboliquement. Mais il doutait du fait que les Iroquois respectent vraiment le symbolique.

 

*

 

La vie des Lenapes continua comme si de rien n'était.

 

Louis ne savait pas s'il devait appeler cela de la résignation ou du courage.

 

Longtemps, il s'interrogerait sur le comportement d'Œil-De-Lune. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de tirer son peuple du danger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver ? Il pouvait le faire partir. Disparaître dans la forêt. Il pouvait choisir le camp des Américains et demander leur protection, puisque les Britanniques, par l'intermédiaire des Iroquois, les avaient déclarés ennemis. Il pouvait préparer la guerre. Se procurer des armes supplémentaires, faire en sorte que tous les Lenapes soient capables de se défendre. Bien sûr, aucune de ces solutions ne garantissait la sécurité des Loups, loin de là. Mais au moins, ils auraient essayé.

 

Mais le chef ne fit rien de tout cela. Il attendit. Il attendit juste. Il menait lentement son peuple à la mort, et il s'asseyait tous les soirs au feu de camp à prétendre que tout allait bien. Et le peuple le suivait aveuglément. En un sens, Louis était en colère. Il voulait se planter au milieu du village et prendre les choses en main, leur dire de se mettre à l'abri, de laisser leurs maisons et leur terre sacrée, et de se réfugier dans les montagnes. De sauver leurs vies. Mais ce n'était pas sa place. Ce n'était pas sa décision. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'inquiéter, et arrêter de respirer dès qu'un bruit un peu violent lui parvenait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de se tenir prêt.

 

Plus tard, Louis comprendrait mieux. Il comprendrait que le lien d'une tribu indienne avec la terre de ses ancêtres revêtait une importance indescriptible, incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui ne le ressentait pas, et que seule la plus cruelle nécessité pouvait pousser un chef à faire le choix de la laisser. Que dans ce cas, il s'agirait de plus de l'abandonner à des colons, ou à une tribu ennemie, et que c'était pire que tout. Il comprendrait que les Lenapes n'avaient jamais espéré survivre très longtemps. Que ceux qui avaient fait le choix de rester près du fleuve s'étaient condamnés à mort depuis le début, et qu'ils en étaient conscients. Il comprendrait qu'ils étaient fatigués de se battre, et qu'ils n'étaient pas un peuple belliqueux. Il comprendrait aussi que pour eux, la mort n'était pas une fin, et qu'ils ne la craignaient donc pas. Il comprendrait que pour eux, survivre en ayant trahi leurs valeurs et le don que leur avaient fait les esprits était pire que la mort. Il comprendrait qu'ils plaçaient l'honneur de leur sang et de leurs traditions au-dessus de tout. Au-dessus de leurs vies, au-dessus de la vie de leurs enfants. Que ce qui faisait l'essence même de leur peuple passait avant tout le reste.

 

Et en même temps, Louis comprendrait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été un Lenape. Parce qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose qu'il placerait au-dessus de ce qui était le plus sacré pour la tribu, qu'il ne sacrifierait jamais, et pour lequel il abandonnerait tout, terre, ancêtres, dieux et honneur.

 

Harry.

 

*

 

Louis se posa la question de savoir pourquoi Œil-De-Lune les avait fait venir à cet échange avec les colons, quelques semaines plus tôt. Après tout, ils ne lui avaient pas appris grand chose. Louis le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu les avertir. Leur donner un choix.

 

Louis ne voulait pas partir, mais il savait qu'ils le devaient, s'ils voulaient vivre. S'il voulait que Harry vive. Et bientôt. Avant que la guerre n'éclate. Et même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, il sentait que Harry l'envisageait, lui aussi.

 

*

 

Mais au début de l'été, Sahale tomba malade, et il ne fut plus question pour Harry d'abandonner les Lenapes.

 

Alors Louis commença à réfléchir à ce qu'ils feraient sur le vif, à comment ils s'en sortiraient, quand cela arriverait. Quand ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus arriverait encore une fois. Quand tout partirait en fumée de nouveau.

 

Il devrait être prêt.

 

#

 

Harry essuya la sueur sur le front ridé du chaman, agenouillé près de sa couche. Il n'arrivait pas à faire tomber sa fièvre, et il lui semblait qu'elle augmentait de minute en minute. Il ne pouvait rien faire, excepté calmer sa douleur pour qu'il puisse partir paisiblement. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Une nuit, peut être. Et le jour déclinait déjà.

 

Sahale lui-même n'avait pas pu sauver grand monde, avant qu'il ne tombe malade à son tour. L'épidémie avait fini par retomber, mais elle avait emporté dix personnes, malgré les efforts du chaman, de Harry et de Wapi.

 

Tucker en faisait partie. Harry n'avait pas ressenti beaucoup de tristesse, non parce qu'il n'était pas attaché au vieil homme, leur spectre bien vivant, mais parce que c'était difficile de le pleurer lorsque Tuck lui-même avait l'air si soulagé de partir.  _« J'ai eu une belle vie »_ , avait-il dit,  _« et je tire ma révérence au bon moment »_. Il voulait sans doute dire qu'ainsi, il ne verrait pas son peuple attaqué et dispersé, comme cela finirait par arriver.

 

Harry rinça le linge dans le bol d'eau, et s'apprêta à aller en chercher de la fraîche, lorsque Sahale le retint par le poignet.

 

-Harry... Reste avec moi. Tu sais que... C'est inutile, de toute façon, souffla le chaman.

 

Le jeune homme obéit, posant le bol sur la table, et se rassit près de Sahale. Il sentait les larmes étrangler sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. La main du chaman vint tapoter sa tête baissée.

 

-Ne sois pas triste, mon enfant. J'ai déjà vécu des millions de vies. Et je vivrai de nouveau.

 

Harry releva les yeux. Il était trop las pour discuter l'allusion mystérieuse au surnaturel.

 

-Vous croyez que vous reviendrez chez les Lenapes ? murmura-t-il.

 

-Non... Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus dans ce monde. Mais peut-être retrouverai-je mon peuple dans le monde des esprits. Chez le Grand Créateur.

 

Une perle salée glissa sur la joue de Harry.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons tous mourir ? chuchota-t-il.

 

Le chaman n'avait jamais répondu clairement à ses questions qui commençaient par  _« est-ce que ça veut dire »_ , alors Harry n'attendait pas grand chose.

 

-Ton chemin est encore long, Harry, fit Sahale. Il n'a jamais été destiné à s'arrêter dans ces bois.

 

Le chaman toussa, et attrapa la main de Harry.

 

-Mais en attendant, tu dois être là pour la tribu. Tu dois prendre ma place. Je t'ai tout appris. Wapi est doué, mais il ne ressent pas assez d'empathie pour apporter du soulagement. Toi, tu es un être de sensibilité.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je peux, fit Harry, la voix enrouée. Je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

 

-Balivernes, lança Sahale. Tu fais déjà un excellent _nentpike_. Et tu pourrais aussi devenir un grand  _meteinu,_ si tu acceptais juste d'ouvrir ton esprit.

 

Le  _nentpike_  avait la connaissance des plantes médicinales. Il était un simple guérisseur.

 

Le  _meteinu_  dialoguait avec l'autre monde, et savait chasser les mauvais esprits, comme invoquer les bons.

 

Enfin, si l'on y croyait.

 

-Je ne pense pas que les esprits veuillent avoir quelque chose à faire avec moi, plaisanta faiblement Harry.

 

-Peut-être pas ici, murmura Sahale, en retombant sur le lit. Peut-être pas maintenant. Mais un jour. Tu as quelque chose en toi. Tu es  _galvquodi_. Précieux. Et un jour, les voies s'ouvriront pour toi.

 

Le silence s'installa, parce que Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

 

-Tu as toujours été bien sceptique pour quelqu'un qui a déjà eu une prémonition, ajouta soudain le chaman.

 

Une prémonition ?

 

Il venait de... d'offrir une vraie réponse à l'une de ses interrogations.

 

-Vous parlez de mon rêve ? Celui de la première nuit ?

 

Le village en flammes. Et cette fichue eau supposée lui apporter la paix.

 

-Pourquoi poses-tu toujours des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?

 

Harry soupira, et se frotta le front.

 

-Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais juste plus.

 

-Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu dois juste apprendre à laisser les choses arriver. À te détacher de ta volonté. Laisser le monde te faire tourner avec lui.

 

-J'ai du mal à ne pas essayer de changer les choses, dit Harry à voix basse. À me résigner à subir les événements.

 

Il eut un petit sourire.

 

-Et pour Louis, c'est juste impossible. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, tous les deux.

 

Le chaman tourna les yeux vers le plafond. Il n'avait plus l'air de le voir vraiment. Ses prunelles étaient presque transparentes.

 

-Ah, oui. Louis. Ton âme.

 

Harry le fixa une seconde.

 

-Oui, murmura-t-il. Mon âme.

 

C'était probablement la meilleure description qu'on pouvait faire de ce que Louis représentait pour lui.

 

-Harry... Quoiqu'il arrive, ne perds pas ton âme, marmonna Sahale, en se tordant un peu sur la couche, et il sembla à Harry que sa lucidité commençait à s'enfuir.

 

Il reprit la main du vieil homme entre les siennes, espérant l'apaiser.

 

-Ne la perds pas, répéta Sahale. Tu ne pourrais jamais, jamais te retrouver, si tu la perds  _elle_.

 

C'était la première chose que le chaman lui disait que Harry savait réellement déjà.

 

*

 

Les Lenapes enterraient leurs morts. Leur rituel funéraire était simple. Ils creusaient un peu dans la terre, pas très profond, et ils déposaient le corps en position fœtale, avec de la nourriture, censée donner à l'âme la force de faire le voyage dans l'au-delà, jusqu'au paradis.

 

Mais c'était légèrement différent pour le chaman. Ils brûlèrent le corps de Sahale, parce qu'ils croyaient qu'ainsi, son esprit se réincarnerait quelque part sur Terre.

 

Harry contempla le brasier. Lorsque les flammes furent à leur plus haut, il lui sembla voir l'âme de Sahale s'envoler dans un soupir et monter vers le ciel.

 

*

 

 _« Je suis les mille vents qui soufflent,_  
_Je suis le scintillement des cristaux de neige,_  
_Je suis la lumière qui traverse les champs de blé,_  
_Je suis la douce pluie d’automne,_  
_Je suis l’éveil des oiseaux dans le calme du matin,_  
_Je suis l’étoile qui brille dans la nuit !_

_N’allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer_

_Je ne suis pas là_

_Je ne suis pas mort. »_

 

*

 

Harry avait toutes les cartes en main.

 

Il aurait dû savoir.

 

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le fait que son rêve, ou son hallucination, quoi que cela ait été, lui ait apporté un message.

 

Pourtant, il fut quand même surpris.

 

Il avait toujours l'espoir qu'Œil-De-Lune trouverait une solution.

 

(Peut-être qu'il s'était juste voilé la face.)

 

Les Iroquois ne vinrent pas au coucher du soleil. Ils déferlèrent sur le village en plein jour, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'ils le fassent dans l'obscurité ; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

 

Les Iroquois ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait imaginé, avec leurs peintures de guerre, bleues, blanches, noires, et leurs machettes. Ils avaient des armes à feu, aussi. Venues directement d'Angleterre, sans doute. Mais à part quelques détonations, tout était étrangement silencieux, et c'était ce que Harry retiendrait de ce moment. Pas de cris de guerre. Pas de cris de panique.

 

Un instant, Harry était tranquillement assis devant son  _wigwam_  à trier des herbes, et la seconde d'après, il était debout au milieu d'une horde d'Iroquois à cheval, dépassé, à regarder les Lenapes se faire abattre les uns après les autres, et le village se transformer en chaos. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il eut un réflexe de vrai  _nentpike_. Il fit ce qu'il pensait qu'il devait faire. Le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes, il avança d'un pas, et se précipita pour s'agenouiller à côté d'une jeune femme blessée, pressant ses mains sur la plaie de son estomac.

 

-Harry !

 

Il sentit des mains sur ses épaules. Harry était trop occupé à chercher une solution pour arrêter l'hémorragie pour réagir.

 

-Harry, il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant.

 

C'était Louis. Harry irait partout avec Louis. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il devait rester. Il devait... rester. Il devait aider cette fille, il devait aider les autres blessés, il était le guérisseur de la tribu, il devait... Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Elle a besoin de moi, balbutia-t-il sans relever la tête. Je veux l'aider !

 

Ses mains étaient pleines de sang.

 

-Je sais, je sais, mais Haz, tu ne peux pas... Ecoute-moi. Regarde-moi !

 

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête.

 

-Harry. Harry, elle est  _morte_.

 

Non. Elle respirait trois secondes auparavant.

 

-Elle est morte, amour. Je suis désolé.

 

Harry eut une brève pensée pour Andy.

 

Louis le força à se relever.

 

-Il faut qu'on traverse le fleuve. C'est la meilleure issue.

 

Harry tenta d'échapper à sa poigne. Il jeta un regard autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas que les Lenapes ne se défendaient pas, mais ils ne ripostaient pas vraiment non plus. Il y avait des gens qui couraient, mais beaucoup étaient juste figés sur le seuil de leur maison.

 

-On ne peut pas les abandonner !

 

Tous ces gens avec qui ils avaient partagé leur quotidien. Leurs amis.

 

-On ne peut rien faire, répliqua Louis. Je pense qu'une partie de la tribu a réussi à s'enfuir. Personne ne peut rien faire de plus.

 

Harry sursauta lorsque Louis tira brusquement avec son pistolet (il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait à la main), visant un point derrière lui. Harry se retourna pour voir un Iroquois s'effondrer sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

 

Harry allait être malade. C'était pire que l'attaque des pirates.

 

C'était la guerre.

 

-Où est Œil-De-Lune ? s'étrangla-t-il.

 

Il réalisa toute la foi qu'il avait placée en cet homme. Louis indiqua le centre du village avec son menton.

 

L'Indien était là, près du feu éteint, encerclé par une bande d'Iroquois une hache dans chaque main, et il les faisait tournoyer avec grâce, comme dans une sorte de danse, fauchant tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Harry aurait pu le prendre pour un Dieu. Ses yeux flamboyaient, le noir plus sombre que jamais, et la couleur argentée de l'autre prunelle scintillant. Ses cheveux bruns volaient autour de son visage à chacun de ses mouvements.

 

Puis les flèches arrivèrent, et se plantèrent une à une dans son corps.

 

Le chef vacilla.

 

Quand Œil-De-Lune tomba, ce fut comme un gigantesque coup de tonnerre qui retentit dans la poitrine de Harry.

 

C'était impossible. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

 

Où était la magie ? Où étaient ses pouvoirs ?

 

Et dire que Harry était sur le point de se mettre à y croire.

 

-Je suppose qu'il n'était pas un loup, finalement, murmura Louis.

 

_« Est-ce que tu crois qu'Œil-De-Lune se transforme en loup ? »_

 

Harry se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à lui.

 

-Où est Jared ?

 

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir.

 

-Jared. Louis, où il est ?

 

Il trébucha sur le sol, s'apprêtant à se ruer à travers le village pour aller le chercher. Mais à ce moment, il aperçut Joe qui courait vers eux.

 

Elle avait l'enfant dans les bras.

 

-Allez, les garçons, lança-t-elle, les dépassant à toute vitesse. Je l'ai. Il faut partir.

 

Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui trempaient son visage.

 

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver un enfant braillard et inutile ? trouva le moyen de plaisanter Louis alors qu'ils s'élançaient à sa suite.

 

-La ferme, haleta Joe. Tu sais que j'aime ce fichu gosse, au fond.

 

Harry se laissait traîner par Louis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner sans cesse. Il voulait y retourner. Il avait l'impression de trahir Sahale. Puis il ferma les yeux, ses jambes continuant de le porter vers l'avant alors que son cœur lui hurlait de faire demi-tour.

 

Ils atteignirent le Delaware sans trop d'encombre, parce que le combat faisait rage de l'autre côté du village. Louis avait caché des canoës dans un buisson, et ils les tirèrent dans l'eau. Joe monta avec Jared dans un, et Louis porta littéralement Harry dans le deuxième, saisissant une pagaie. Harry avait le sentiment que Louis avait prévu leur fuite depuis longtemps. S'il avait été plus intelligent, et moins aveugle, il s'y serait mieux préparé, lui aussi.

 

Ils s'éloignaient de la rive au moment où la fumée commença à s'élever du village.

 

Harry tourna le dos pour ne pas la voir, bouchant ses oreilles avec ses mains, même si tous les sons lui parvenaient déjà comme étouffés.

 

Personne ne les suivit sur le fleuve.

 

Alors, voilà.

 

C'était terminé.

 

L'eau l'avait sauvé. Mais elle ne lui avait pas apporté la paix. Loin de là.

 

_Seule l'eau t'apportera la paix_

 

Ce n'était toujours pas la bonne interprétation.

 

Mais quelle importance, au fond ? Quelle importance, alors que là-bas, le village des Lenapes brûlait avec un nouveau pan de leur bonheur ?

 

*

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière, de l'autre côté du Delaware, après l'avoir descendu sur quelques centaines de mètres. Ils s'étaient un peu avancés dans la forêt, histoire de se cacher un minimum. Joe ressemblait à un spectre. Elle serrait Jared dans ses bras. C'était dire à quel point elle était désemparée. Elle venait de perdre son foyer. Tous, ils venaient de perdre leur foyer.

 

Tout perdu. Encore une fois.

 

Harry s'éloigna des autres en titubant.

 

-Harry ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? appela Louis.

 

Harry l'ignora, tournant derrière un arbre. Il revint à la rive sans s'en rendre compte. Ils n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait.

 

Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

Il ne tarda pas à entendre les pas de Louis sur les petits cailloux de la rive.

 

-Harry... Reviens avec nous. On va réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire. Ça va aller.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, et tourna ses yeux vers le courant.

 

-Pourquoi on est partis, Louis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

 

Louis n'hésita pas.

 

-Parce que si on était restés, on serait morts.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Et ?

 

-Quoi ? fit Louis, en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire, dit simplement Harry, et il savait qu'il pleurait. Mourir. Peut-être que c'est la seule issue pour nous. Peut être qu'on aurait dû partager le sort des Lenapes. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste... se tirer une balle dans le crâne avec ton pistolet. S'il n'y avait pas Jared, je crois que je le ferais tout de suite.

 

Son ton était neutre et blanc, comme ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

 

-Harry, non-

 

Louis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, et lui saisit les poignets. Un air désespéré s'était peint sur son visage. Il leva sa main pour essuyer une larme sur la joue de Harry.

 

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! La mort, le suicide... Ce n'est pas la solution. Je sais qu'on va s'en sortir. On s'en est toujours sortis, pas vrai ?

 

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

-Mais je suis tellement  _fatigué_  ! sanglota-t-il. Je suis fatigué. J'en ai assez, de fuir, de construire quelque chose, de l'abandonner, de construire autre chose, de l'abandonner de nouveau ! De voir tout brûler ! A chaque fois. Combien de fois l'histoire va-t-elle se répéter ? Combien de fois, Louis ? Combien de fois on va devoir subir ça ? Combien de fois va-t-on devoir partir ? Combien de fois encore ?

 

Louis attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il semblait déterminé, maintenant.

 

-C'était la dernière fois.

 

Son ton était sans appel.

 

-Je te le promets, mon amour. C'était la dernière fois. C'est la dernière fois. C'est la dernière fois qu'on perd notre refuge. Je te le promets.

 

Harry croisa enfin son regard. Bleu. Bleu délavé par la lassitude. Bleu obscurci par l'inquiétude. Mais bleu intense. Bleu confiant.

 

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Après tout, dans le rêve de Harry, il n'y avait eu que trois incendies. Le Ciel, Avalon, le village. Et si c'était la fin du cercle infernal ? Si la prémonition annonçait une délivrance ?

 

-Comment tu peux me promettre quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de toi ?

 

Louis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il arqua un sourcil.

 

-Eh bien, parce que je suis Dieu. Ça me paraît évident.

 

Harry ne put retenir son sourire.

 

-Plutôt le Diable, oui.

 

Il appuya son front contre celui de Louis.

 

-N'abandonne pas, chuchota celui-ci. Ne m'abandonne pas.

 

-Je ne pourrais jamais, répondit Harry.

 

Louis s'assit à côté de lui, et ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence de la nature. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, sa main caressant distraitement les petits cheveux dans la nuque de Louis.

 

Et maintenant ?

 

La réponse s'imposa à lui, en même temps que le souvenir d'un certain pirate aux traits parfaits et aux bagues ornées de pierres précieuses.

 

-Je crois que je sais où on doit aller, dit soudain Harry.

 

Au milieu des nuages, le visage de Sahale se dessina, encourageant, et avec lui, la bonne interprétation.

 

-Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps.

 

 

_Seule l'eau t'apportera la paix._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? (Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir, je sais que vous avez tous détesté... Mais dites moi quand même lol)
> 
> Le dernier chapitre arrivera NORMALEMENT la semaine prochaine :) Au PIRE, en août.  
> Je n'ose pas dire "bientôt", j'aurais trop peur qu'on le prenne comme un soon de Justin (qui a vu l'allusion à Justin dans ce chapitre? Je suis embarrassante, pardon hahaha).
> 
> Zayn et Niall seront làààààààà ! A pirate's life for me yeah ! 
> 
> NOTES 
> 
> Donc, les Lenapes. Oui, ils existent, et ils vivaient bien dans le Delaware. C'est un bon début lol. 
> 
> -> Je n'ai absolument pas inventé toutes les pratiques de la tribu, j'ai fait des recherches et me suis beaucoup inspirée des informations de ce site, qui est passionnant et très clair : http://www.lenapelifeways.org/lenape1.htm
> 
> -> Cependant, j'ai quand même inventé des choses lol. Je n'ai pas tout lu, et mon but n'était pas de faire un essai sur les Lenapes, donc j'ai juste écrit ce qui me venait, souvent. Sur le chaman, par exemple. Je ne sais pas du tout s'ils avaient des funérailles spéciales et si les Indiens croyaient à la réincarnation (le truc du Grand Esprit et du paradis c'est vrai, par contre). Sur leur ouverture d'esprit et leur discrétion : inventions. Aucun personnage indien (Oeil-De-Lune par exemple) n'est réel. J'ai imaginé l'histoire sur Oeil-De-Lune, celle de la peau de loup, mais l'histoire de la tortue-monde et du chien qui mange à la table de son maître sont de vraies légendes Lenapes que j'ai un tout petit peu réécrites. :) 
> 
> -> Les noms indiens viennent de Wikipédia et ne sont pas Lenapes.
> 
> -> Les mots en langue amérindienne n'ont rien à voir avec les Lenapes non plus, ce ne sont même pas de vrais mots, ce sont des retranscriptions phonétiques de mots cherokee mdr. Un site très intéressant (écoutez les prononciations, c'est top) : http://www.cherokee.org/AboutTheNation/Language/Dikaneisdi(WordList).aspx  
> Mais les Cherokee n'étaient pas très loin de là où vivaient les Lenapes (je ne perds pas COMPLETEMENT le Nord).
> 
> -> La guerre américaine, les rapports entre tribus et Européens, tout ça... Comment dire... Les Iroquois ont bien pris le parti des Britanniques (qui les ont bien entubés ensuite). L'histoire de la variole propagée par un général américain chez les Lenapes est vraie (malheureusement). Les Lenapes restants ont bien migré dans l'Ohio. Je n'ai aucune idée de si certains étaient restés dans le Delaware et s'ils y étaient toujours en 1773. Le reste... Inventions cohérentes, disons lol. 
> 
> -> En vrai, les ours n'attaquent pas l'homme, encore moins les loups, et on ne croise pas des pumas comme ça. L'honneur des bêtes de ce chapitre est sauf. 
> 
> Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas =D
> 
> Pour toute remarque, tout commentaire, tout avis, je suis toujours @RideOfSongs. J'apprécie les kudos, et les commentaires, je les lis tous, et j'y répondrai bientôt, pour de vrai, je le jure. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt ! x :)
> 
> L.


	6. Somewhere Beyond the Sea (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Louis ont abandonné le village de la tribu des Lenapes lors de l'attaque violente des Iroquois et ont disparu dans la forêt avec Joe et Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis... Tellement... Désolée.... J'ai deux mois de retard pour ce chapitre final, PARDON :(((
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez la tournure que vont prendre les événements... Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de Pirates des Caraibes (tous les films), donc je leur donne tous les crédits pour des tas de trucs que vous reconnaîtrez (comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas Pirates... par coeur ?!) et à la fin, il y a un mini crossover avec Game of Thrones, j'espère que les fans rigoleront mdr. Les personnages secondaires (Zayn, en gros) prennent de l'importance, et j'ai développé une vraie intrigue "indépendante" ce qui fait que ce chapitre est immense : 118 pages, prévoyez une journée entière pour le lire :') Je suis désolée pour le rôle de Niall, son personnage n'est pas très intéressant. A vrai dire il ressemble beaucoup au Niall de Build Me Up... Tout comme la fin de Lost Stars ressemble à celle de Build Me Up... C'est terrible, je m'auto-plagie ?! Bref bref, euh que dire d'autre ? HA : à un moment, vous allez croire que l'intrigue repart pour un tour, et que vous n'en aurez jamais fini avec la lecture de ce machin gigantesque, mais en réalité, il y a une longue ellipse ! Vous comprendrez, je pense, en voyant l'intrigue se dérouler. 
> 
> WARNINGS : violence, scène de "torture" (il y a une scène un peu horrible pour Louis mais je ne pense pas qu'elle choquera non plus), mentions de fausse couche (si c'est un sujet qui risque de heurter), mentions de blessures, de maladie, blagues pourries, problèmes de vraisemblance, problèmes de véracité historique, ethnologique, tout ce que vous voulez, who cares, scènes à caractère sexuel (il y en a une un peu longue et 'osée' à la fin, n'hésitez pas à sauter si vous êtes mal à l'aise, vous ne raterez rien de crucial), éléments de fantastique/merveilleux (c'est plus vraiment une fiction historique hein), Zayn being weird, des garçons qui pleurent, mélodrames... (HAPPY END GARANTI, GA-RAN-TI :) )
> 
> Le titre de la partie III vient d'une chanson de Frank Sinatra que je n'aime pas trop, mais le titre et les paroles <3 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à demander pour toute précision :) J'attends vos avis avec impatience.
> 
> Bonne lecture ... et merci. 
> 
> ATTENTION CECI EST LA PREMIERE PARTIE DU CHAPITRE, CLIQUEZ SUR 'NEXT CHAPTER' POUR LIRE LA FIN AU BAS DE LA PAGE.

 

_**« A pirate's life for me »** \- tatouage réalisé par Zayn Malik en août 2013, révélant ainsi sa véritable nature au monde ..._

 

 

 

PARTIE III: SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE SEA

 

_« The King and his men_ __  
stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers;  
where we will, we'll roam.

_Yo ho, all together,_ __  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.

_Some men have died and some are alive_ __  
and others sail on the sea.  
With the keys to the cage  
and the devil to pay,  
we lay to the fiddler's green.

_Yo ho haul together,_ __  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.

_The bell has been raised_ __  
from its watery grave,  
hear its sepulchral tone.  
A call to all; pay heed the squall,  
and turn your sails to home.

_Yo ho, haul together,_ __  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.

_Yo ho, all together,_ __  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.

_Yo ho, all together,_ __  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.

_The king and his men_ __  
stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers;  
where we will; we'll roam »

 

_Hoist The Coulors_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

 

Louis avait un plan pour quand les Iroquois se décideraient à attaquer le village des Lenapes.

 

Il avait dissimulé des canoës, et il s'était procuré quelques denrées nécessaires, comme de la nourriture ou une couverture. Il avait même interrogé les Lenapes sur le courant du Delaware, bien qu'il lui soit déjà un peu familier, pour être sûr qu'ils ne se feraient pas surprendre par des rapides, dans la précipitation pour s'éloigner du village.

 

Mais c'était tout.

 

Son plan s'arrêtait de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il s'était simplement dit, vaguement, naïvement, qu'ils reprendraient leur chemin à travers la forêt, comme lorsqu'ils voyageaient avant de tomber sur les Lenapes.

 

Ils avaient dû laisser Map au camp, bien sûr. Louis n'avait pas l'impression que Harry ait réalisé ce détail et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler. Cela le rendait triste, d'abandonner leur fidèle compagnon derrière eux, et il espérait que le cheval s'en était tiré d'une manière ou d'une autre -sans doute les Iroquois l'avaient-ils récupéré. Mais ils étaient en meilleure forme physique que la dernière fois, ils étaient avec Joe, et pour Louis, se passer de monture n'était pas un obstacle insurmontable.

 

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'état psychologique dans lequel ils se trouveraient.

 

Entendre Harry parler de suicide avait été un choc. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient en être conduits à cette extrémité. Jamais. Pour lui, il y avait forcément un endroit dans le monde où Harry et lui pourraient être heureux, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était le trouver. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'ils pourraient se lasser avant d'y être parvenus. Il pensait que le principal était de rester ensemble, et que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et en vie, il y aurait toujours un espoir. Il n'avait pas pensé que l’un d'eux pourrait préférer s'arrêter avant. Encore maintenant, l'idée lui aurait complètement paru absurde, s'il n'avait pas vu Harry pleurer sur un rocher et lui demander de mourir deux jours auparavant.

 

Et il avait eu beau se montrer fort, pour repousser son amant le plus loin possible des chemins sombres dans lesquels son esprit s'était engagé, il en avait été ébranlé. Il avait eu l'impression de déraper brutalement sur un sol glissant et dur, et il ne s'était pas encore totalement relevé.

 

Il s'était préparé à combattre, à souffrir, à courir, à avoir faim, froid, peur, il s'était préparé à la fatigue, au mauvais temps, et oui, peut-être aussi un peu au découragement, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à cela.

 

Louis jeta un regard à la dérobée à Harry par-dessus le feu qu'il était en train d'attiser. Et immédiatement après, il vérifia que son pistolet était toujours près de lui. C'était un réflexe, mais pas le même réflexe qu'avant, quand il craignait toujours qu'une bête sauvage ne surgisse des fourrés. C'était irrationnel, et il faisait confiance à Harry lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tout seul dans ce monde, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, ses pensées s'égaraient et il imaginait Harry prendre l'arme et la coller contre son front ; il entendait presque le claquement de la balle ; il voyait presque le sang couler. Cela éveillait chez lui une sueur glaciale et une légère nausée, et un besoin irrépressible de regarder le visage de Harry et de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

 

-Tu le fais encore, lui lança Harry.

 

Il parlait du fait que Louis venait de récupérer inconsciemment son arme, comme s'il voulait l'éloigner de la portée de Harry. C'était assez ironique ; il avait passé deux ans à essayer de convaincre Harry de se munir d'un moyen de se défendre, et maintenant, il ne voulait tout simplement plus jamais le voir avec quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à se faire du mal dans les mains.

 

-Pardon, marmonna Louis. Je suis juste... perturbé.

 

Harry secoua la tête et se leva pour aller chercher du bois. Le feu était en train de faiblir. Il passa près de Louis et se pencha près de son oreille.

 

-Je ne vais pas me suicider, souffla-t-il avec une caresse sur ses épaules. J'ai promis.

 

-Je sais, répondit Louis.

 

Mais au fond, derrière le sourire qu'il adressa à Harry, le doute demeurait. Les mots de son amant ne pouvaient pas s'effacer. Ils résonneraient encore longtemps dans la tête de Louis. L'angoisse prendrait sans doute un certain temps à disparaître. Louis n'avait pas été seulement effrayé de découvrir que l'amour de sa vie avait envisagé de mourir, même si cela n'avait été que pendant quelques secondes, même s'il avait décidé de rester ; il avait aussi été terrifié en... En se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à le suivre. Pas un seul instant. Il aurait soigneusement suivi le schéma de  _Roméo et Juliette_ , achevant leur tragédie personnelle de la façon la plus logique qui soit. Harry était réellement sa seule raison de vivre. Il avait Jared, aussi, maintenant. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne serait probablement pas resté pour lui.

 

L'histoire des rêves prémonitoires avait été un deuxième choc.

 

Harry avait toujours été le plus rationnel d'eux deux. Toujours prêt à reconnaître les sacrifices nécessaires pour préserver leur relation, lorsque Louis rêvait encore d'un monde idéal, où ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient, quand ils le voudraient. Et voilà que brusquement, il voulait les emmener aux Caraïbes à la recherche d'un pirate qu'ils avaient croisé une fois, persuadé d'avoir reçu un message des esprits auxquels croyaient les Lenapes, de s'être trompé une fois sur son interprétation, et d'avoir enfin mis le doigt sur ce que les forces surnaturelles avaient essayé de lui dire.

 

-Mais... Tu ne crois pas que c'était juste... Des hallucinations ? avait demandé Louis, hésitant au vu du sérieux que l'explication de son amant dégageait.

 

Lui-même avait été aussi un moment entraîné dans l'ambiance étrange de la tribu des Lenapes, en arrivant presque à croire qu'ils avaient bien une connexion avec les esprits, et qui sait, des pouvoirs, que le reste du monde ne possédait pas et dont il n'était pas conscient. Mais la destruction du village par les Iroquois avait tout brisé. Aucun démon bienveillant n'était venu les sauver -non que Louis pensait qu'il y aurait un miracle, mais il s'était dit que peut être, c'était ce que leur chef attendait. Les Lenapes n'étaient que des hommes, et des hommes particulièrement impuissants, en plus. Œil-De-Lune lui-même n'était qu'un homme, qui pouvait certes manier ses haches avec une adresse redoutable, mais qui, à la fin, s'était quand même effondré sous les coups de ses adversaires, sans que rien ne se passe, ni transformation, ni explosion de lumière, ni rien, si ce n'était le bruit de son corps heurtant le sol, et les gouttes de son sang éclaboussant l'herbe sur laquelle les enfants jouaient quelques heures auparavant et le foyer du feu que les Indiens avaient entouré de leurs chants, de leurs danses, et de leurs contes -car c'étaient bien des contes, des mythes, des légendes, et pas des fragments d'un passé authentique.

 

Mais Harry était si sûr.

 

-Je sais que c'était plus qu'un rêve.

 

Louis voulait lui faire confiance, d'autant plus qu'après tout, lui-même avait déjà eu une sorte de pressentiment dans ses songes, juste avant l'incendie du Ciel -et son père avait peut-être bien quelque chose de démoniaque, mais il avait surtout l'impression que Harry était perdu, épuisé, et que le vieux chaman lui avait retourné l'esprit. Après tout, s'il était persuadé des talents de guérisseur de son amant, pour l'avoir vu en action (et avoir profité lui-même de ses coups d'aiguille), il ne pouvait pas être certain que les frissons qui l'avaient saisi après avoir bu la potion de Sahale le premier soir chez les Lenapes étaient dus à autre chose que la fièvre, la maladie et les herbes étranges que les Indiens utilisaient pour purger le corps.

 

-On en reparlera plus tard, avait tranché Louis après que la discussion eut un peu tourné court.

 

Harry lui assura qu'il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir et que la magie soit difficile à admettre, tout en lui jetant un regard chargé de reproches voilés.

 

Pourquoi errer dans cette forêt les menait-il toujours à se disputer ? Louis avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Le fait d'être en fuite ne leur réussissait jamais beaucoup.

 

Ce n'était pas que Louis n'était pas d'accord, et que lui-même ne considérait pas l'idée de retrouver Zayn Malik -parce qu'il y pensait depuis le moment où il avait compris que le village des Lenapes ne serait pas le foyer qu'ils avaient espéré-, c'était juste qu'il était un peu effrayé par les motivations de Harry pour le faire. Il y avait quelque chose qui se reflétait dans ses yeux que Louis n'arrivait pas totalement à saisir, mais qui n'était pas là avant les Lenapes, avant Sahale... Qui n'était pas là avant. Peut-être que Harry avait bien ouvert une porte en lui, sur un univers auquel Louis n'avait pas accès. Mais Louis avait du mal à se reposer sur ce vague soupçon, alors que leur vie entière dépendait sans doute de leur prochain choix.

 

Louis n'avait pas de plan une fois la rivière traversée, et il était trop occupé à se torturer le crâne avec Harry pour se reprendre et faire des suggestions à leur petit groupe, alors il laissa Joe prendre les rênes. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr pour se reposer, au lieu de camper sous la pluie sans tente et d'avancer au hasard, sans avoir pris de décision sur leur avenir. Il s'avéra que Joe en connaissait un.

 

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas totalement certaine qu'il existe vraiment, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace. Les gens de la tribu ont toujours parlé d'un ermite qui s'était retiré dans une cabane près d'ici, mais ils interdisaient d'aller voir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il pourrait être mort, depuis le temps. Ou ça pourrait être une légende. Mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même aller voir...

 

Un autre jour, Louis aurait ironisé sur son ton hésitant et aurait peut-être même refusé cette destination si hasardeuse, mais cette fois, il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence et de resserrer sa prise sur la main de Harry, qui marchait à côté de lui, les traits tirés, et qui refusait de poser Jared sur le sol, même quand ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre une pause, le gardant calé contre sa poitrine. Il refusait même que  _Louis_ le prenne. Louis avait bien senti le regard de Joe s'attarder une ou deux fois sur leurs doigts entrelacés, mais il y voyait plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose -et une certaine satisfaction d'avoir eu raison, sans doute- et il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier.

 

Le soir tombait de nouveau, et Louis commençait à avoir froid. Cela avait toujours été comme cela, dans cette forêt, sur ce continent ; pendant les saisons chaudes, ils suaient la journée et grelottaient la nuit. Et ils n'avaient pas emporté de quoi se couvrir suffisamment, et Jay était prioritaire. Louis se rendit compte qu'il tremblait seulement lorsque Harry pressa sa paume et lui demanda si cela allait, l'air inquiet.

 

-On devrait s'arrêter là pour la nuit, lança le bouclé à la cantonade. Et faire un feu.

 

Joe se retourna et dit :

 

-On est presque arrivés.

 

-Définis  _« presque »_  ? Parce que Louis est frigorifié. Et moi aussi. On devrait se reposer.

 

-Encore deux kilomètres, peut-être...

 

-Va pour deux kilomètres, soupira Louis, en lançant un regard résigné à Harry, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau.

 

Le soleil déclina jusqu'à disparaître, et les bruits de la vie nocturne prirent la place du chant des oiseaux, plus discrets, mais aussi plus effrayants.

 

Joe s'immobilisa brusquement, l'air hésitant.

 

-Je crois... Je pense que c'est derrière ces arbres.

 

Louis fixa la végétation en question. C'était un étrange enchevêtrement, acéré et menaçant, de broussailles, de ronces et d'arbres aux branches emmêlées dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

 

-On est censé traverser ça ? On doit contourner, c'est trop risqué, pointa-t-il.

 

-On ne peut pas.

 

Joe se tourna vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

 

-On doit le traverser, c'est fait exprès... C'est une sorte de protection. Je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas atteindre la retraite du sage si facilement. N'importe qui ne peut pas venir le voir comme ça.

 

-Mais … ?

 

-C'est une épreuve, intervint Harry.

 

Pourquoi sa voix sonnait-elle si grave ?

 

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Joe.

 

Louis roula des yeux. D'accord. Ils pensaient toujours comme des Lenapes.

 

-On pourrait au moins attendre qu'il fasse jour pour passer. On a besoin de lumière. On voit à peine nos pieds.

 

-Tu veux passer une autre nuit dehors alors qu'il y a probablement un abri à quelques mètres ? fit Joe avec un ricanement. Tu as peur, ou quoi ?

 

Louis n'allait pas répondre à la provocation par un mouvement de fierté. Pas maintenant.

 

- _Oui_ , j'ai peur, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant. Il fait noir comme dans un four, on est en terrain inconnu, il y a des animaux et des plantes potentiellement dangereux partout, on est trop épuisés pour réagir rapidement, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette jungle, si ça ne mène pas à un fossé ou je ne sais quoi, et on a un enfant avec nous.

 

Joe l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry.

 

-Il a toujours été si dramatique ?

 

Harry eut un petit rire qui résonna dans la nuit. Louis se serait vexé s'il n'avait pas entendu la tendresse dans cet éclat.

 

-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas la question. Il a raison. C'est dangereux.

 

Joe soupira.

 

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu prendrais son parti.

 

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

 

-Écoutez, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je passe. Maintenant.

 

Louis jura en la voyant s'engager dans le sous-bois inquiétant.

 

-Joe... ! Ugh, cette fille... Elle est impossible, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Harry en remontant Jared sur sa hanche.

 

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et, d'un accord implicite, emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune fille en soupirant. L'obscurité les avala immédiatement, les branches cachant même le petit morceau de lune et les étoiles qui leur avaient permis d'avancer jusqu'ici. L'ambiance était étrange. La forêt paraissait à la fois plus vivante, tout en bruissements et murmures, et lugubre comme la mort. Ils ne voyaient même plus Joe, pourtant seulement à quelques mètres devant eux. Louis se retint de sortir son pistolet, encore assez raisonnable pour se rendre compte qu'un coup pourrait partir facilement par accident dans cette situation et toucher un de ses compagnons, mais il récupéra le couteau offert par ses amis Lenapes, pour trancher quelques plantes et dégager le chemin pour Harry et le petit. Ce ne fut pas suffisant, visiblement, parce qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Louis entendit Jared se mettre à sangloter. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment insensible au sort de l'enfant, même au tout début, lorsque Harry le gardait occasionnellement chez eux pour Andy et qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, ils devraient carrément l'élever, mais maintenant, il sentait l'angoisse étreindre sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème avec lui. Il voulait le protéger presque autant qu'il voulait protéger Harry. Peut-être que c'était cela, être père.

 

Louis se retourna :

 

-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Louis retourna en arrière pour le rejoindre, tâtonnant sur le chemin, s'accrochant dans quelques ronces au passage -mais il n'était plus à trois égratignures près.

 

-Je crois qu'il s'est fait mal, fit Harry en essayant de calmer Jared, qui pleurait toujours, le bruit résonnant dans la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

 

Louis chercha le dos de l'enfant à l'aveuglette pour le frotter d'un geste rassurant, pendant que Harry le berçait doucement en murmurant  _« shhh »_.

 

-Où il s'est fait mal ?

 

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois rien.

 

-Où tu as mal, Jay ? demanda Louis directement à l'enfant.

 

Il pouvait s'exprimer, quand même. Il avait plus de trois ans, après tout. Il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, et il savait très bien répondre, même s'il n'avait jamais été très bavard, faisant passer ses émotions sur les traits de son visage plutôt que par les mots qu'il apprenait, les utilisant avec parcimonie - _avec sagesse_ , insistait Harry.

 

-A ma jambe, hoqueta l'enfant.

 

Et bah voilà. Louis était plutôt fier de constater que Jared était un gamin assez vif. Silencieux, mais intelligent. Normal. Après tout, c'étaient Harry et lui (avec l'aide des femmes Lenapes, jusqu'à récemment, d'accord) qui lui apprenaient (tentaient de lui apprendre) ne serait-ce que les choses de base, pour le moment, comme parler, manger seul, ne pas courir dans les rochers, traiter les gens (et les animaux) avec respect. Et puis nommer les plantes. Cela, c'était une idée de Harry, évidemment. Un jour, Louis aimerait bien aussi lui apprendre à manier une arme, mais c'était peut-être un peu tôt, quand même -et Harry lui arracherait très certainement les yeux s'il essayait. Louis se pencha pour passer un doigt précautionneux sur les jambes de Jared, qui chouina de façon exagérée lorsqu'il trouva en effet une coupure le long de son mollet. Probablement une branche un peu trop pointue. A première vue -enfin, au toucher, plutôt- ce n'était pas très profond. Cela saignait à peine. Louis se sentit rassuré. Il aurait pensé que c'était plus grave que cela. Jared n'était pas tellement douillet, d'habitude, mais il devait être fatigué. Ils l'étaient tous.

 

-Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, murmura Louis. On regardera une fois sortis de là, d'accord ? En attendant tu n'y penses plus ?

 

Il déposa un baiser sur la coupure et caressa les cheveux de Jared, qui reniflait encore un peu mais semblait déjà se calmer.

 

-Tu es très courageux, sourit Louis.

 

Harry était resté étrangement silencieux depuis que Louis parlait à Jared, et même dans le noir, Louis devinait qu'il avait les yeux posés sur lui.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je t'aime.

 

Louis eut un petit rire, ses joues se réchauffant malgré lui. Combien de fois Harry lui avait-il déjà dit cela, et combien de fois faudrait-il encore pour que son corps arrête de réagir excessivement ?

 

-C'est vraiment le moment ?

 

-C’est toi qui dis ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

 

Harry attrapa son bras pour le tirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs bouches se trouvant sans problème malgré leur vision limitée, guidées par l'instinct qui les ramenait toujours l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, et parfois (pas assez souvent), l'un _en_ l'autre. Louis se laissa faire, parce que pourquoi pas, finalement ? Ils étaient pratiquement toujours en danger, de toute façon, avant cette partie de forêt, pendant cette partie de la forêt, après cette partie de la forêt. Ils n'allaient pas cesser de s'embrasser pour si peu.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, vous deux ?

 

-Rien. On arrive, répondit Harry, pressant immédiatement de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Louis une fois qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.

 

Joe avait bien avancé d'une cinquantaine de mètres sans eux. Et on pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour jouer le rôle de la rabat-joie. Louis soupira dans le baiser, et souffla un  _« je t'aime aussi »_  contre les lèvres de Harry. Jared ne pleurait plus. Louis fut pris d'un regain de courage. Et quand il se détacha de Harry, il lui sembla que quelque chose changeait, autour d'eux. D'un coup. Comme cela. Ils reprirent leur marche, et soudain, tout parut beaucoup plus facile. Au dessus d'eux, les feuillages se déchirèrent peu à peu pour laisser de nouveau filtrer la lumière du ciel étoilé. Les ronces et autres plantes menaçantes se raréfièrent, si bien qu'ils en arrivèrent à pouvoir marcher normalement, sans faire particulièrement attention, comme ils l'avaient fait en journée dans d'autres zones de la forêt. Louis était un peu troublé. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Pas vrai ?

 

-On a dû tout simplement dépasser l'endroit difficile, lança-t-il, à personne en particulier.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire  _« si c'est ce que tu préfères croire »_.

 

Ils sortirent du couvert des arbres sans plus de difficulté, et se retrouvèrent dans une clairière sombre et silencieuse. Au fond de la clairière, il y avait une petite maison, à l'intérieur de laquelle brûlait apparemment un feu, mais qui n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre et ne laissait rien deviner sur ce qu'elle abritait d'autre, en tout cas à cette distance.

 

-C'est là ? demanda Louis à Joe.

 

-Je suppose, fit la jeune fille. Ça ressemble à la description qu'en faisaient les gens de la tribu.

 

Ça ressemblait surtout à... Cela ressemblait- cela ressemblait à la cabane du sorcier dans l'histoire de la peau de loup. La comparaison sauta à l'esprit de Louis ; elle paraissait trop évidente pour être évitée. Il se souvint de la fascination que ce récit avait exercée sur lui, et il se souvint de combien il avait été proche d'y voir une quelconque réalité. Il fixa la cabane, et l'angoisse se faufila dans ses membres.

 

-Est-ce qu'on devrait juste... Frapper à la porte ? fit Harry, hésitant.

 

-On n'a pas trop d'autre choix, dit Joe, et elle avança de quelques pas.

 

-Attends !

 

Louis récupéra son arme, cette fois, et la chargea. Harry soupira, mais il l'ignora. Ils ne pouvaient pas frapper complètement exposés à la porte d'un inconnu qui, quoi qu'en disent les Lenapes, était peut-être un meurtrier ou un -un dévoreur d'enfants. Il fallait assurer leurs arrières.

 

-Tu es conscient qu'une balle ne peut pas te protéger d'un démon ?

 

Joe avait dit cela d'un ton mortellement sérieux. Merveilleux. Donc elle aussi pensait vaguement que quelque chose d'obscur et de surnaturel se cachait dans ce lieu.

 

-Mais d'un fou qui n'apprécie pas trop les étrangers, si, répliqua simplement Louis.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Joe respira un grand coup, se préparant à cogner sur le battant en bois... Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s’entrebâilla, dévoilant une silhouette humaine sur le palier. Louis resserra son poing autour de la crosse de son arme, prêt à réagir si besoin.

 

-Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdus, fit une voix... familière ?

 

Harry eut un sursaut, derrière lui. Louis ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Mais ce fut Joe qui parla la première.

 

- _Sahale ?_

 

Un rire chaleureux et légèrement grinçant lui répondit.

 

-Pas exactement... Je suis son frère.

 

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air ébahi.

 

-Je vois qu'il n'a encore jamais parlé de moi, soupira-t-il. Peu étonnant.

 

-Sahale est mort, lâcha Louis, oubliant d'y mettre un peu de tact. Depuis des mois.

 

Le vieil homme -quel âge avait-il ? quatre vingt ans ? cent ans ?- eut un sourire.

 

-Ça, mon enfant, ça ne l'empêche pas de parler. Mais vous n'avez probablement pas assez bien écouté.

 

Louis faillit répliquer que c'était un non sens complet, mais il préféra se taire -il savait que le silence pouvait leur éviter bien des maux, parfois, maintenant.

 

-Heureusement que j'avais prévu votre arrivée.

 

-Comment... Comment avez-vous pu savoir ? murmura Harry.

 

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

 

-Je l'ai vu dans le feu.

 

Ben oui.  _Logique_. Louis avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, mais Harry parut se satisfaire de cette explication.

 

-Vous pouvez rentrer. Vous devez avoir froid. J'ai préparé un feu, et à dîner.

 

Le vieil homme s'effaça pour leur laisser la place de passer. Joe hésita :

 

-Vous ne nous demandez même pas qui nous sommes ? Vous nous faites confiance, juste comme ça ?

 

Les yeux noirs de l'Indien se chargèrent d'une nuance si intense que Louis ne savait même pas comment Joe faisait pour soutenir son regard.

 

-La forêt a déjà sondé vos cœurs.

 

Il pointa Harry et Louis du menton.

 

-L'amour l'a emporté sur la haine depuis bien longtemps, chez ces deux-là. Et le petit est pur comme les premières neiges de novembre.

 

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Joe.

 

-Quant à toi, jeune fille, amour et haine se livrent encore parfois bataille en toi, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Je sais qui tu es.

 

Il y avait presque de la tendresse dans sa voix.

 

-Mon nom est Isha. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi.

 

Isha.  _« Protecteur »._

 

*

 

Louis avait d'abord craint que le vieil Indien n'ait pas vraiment la place de loger quatre personnes, mais il s'était avéré que la cabane était plus grande qu'elle ne paraissait à première vue, et qu'elle comportait une vaste cave, qu'Isha avait creusée lui-même, quand il était _« encore jeune et vigoureux »_ , selon ses dires. Louis se demandait si Isha avait vraiment été jeune un jour. Il avait l'impression qu'il était hors du temps, né vieillard, et destiné à l'immortalité. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il était arrivé ici lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'années. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était retiré au milieu de la forêt, pratiquement sans aucun contact avec l'humanité, depuis au moins... Cinquante ans ? Cela lui donnait le vertige. Louis s'imaginait à sa place, il s'imaginait s'enterrer au fond des bois avec Harry pour des décennies, seuls, comme ils l'avaient envisagé à un moment, et cela le rendait terriblement anxieux. Louis ne pensait pas que ce type de vie était fait pour lui, et il lui semblait que Harry ressentait la même chose. Joe, elle, par contre, revivait. Elle n'avait jamais été très sociable, même si elle s'était intégrée aux Lenapes, n'avait jamais aimé les contraintes et les cadres, aussi minimes qu'ils soient chez les Indiens, et elle avait confié qu'ici, elle découvrait enfin ce que le mot  _« liberté »_  voulait dire pour elle. Elle semblait épanouie, et son caractère s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait dans la retraite d'Isha. Louis ne comprenait pas totalement, mais il y trouvait définitivement des avantages. Par exemple, la jeune femme supportait de mieux en mieux la présence de Jared et acceptait de l'emmener avec elle de temps en temps en promenade, et Harry et Louis arrivaient à lui faire confiance -Louis s'était quand même assuré qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de le perdre dans les bois, après qu'elle eut proposé de le garder. Cela permettait à Harry et Louis d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans la cabane, parfois, quand Joe partait avec lui, et qu'Isha avait disparu on ne savait où, ne revenant souvent pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Il ne disait jamais où il allait.

 

Louis ne savait pas quoi penser du vieil homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi il les accueillait, s'il devait se méfier de lui.

 

(Est-ce qu'une peau de loup magique était cachée dans un coin ?)

 

Les premières nuits, Louis dormait avec son couteau dans sa manche et son pistolet à portée de main, sous les fourrures qui composaient leur matelas, et il n'avait pas pu fermer l’œil plus d'une ou deux heures, se réveillant en sursaut à chaque craquement, à chaque ondulation des ombres projetées sur le mur par les flammes de la bougie qu'il n'avait pas voulu éteindre. La quatrième nuit, au moment de se coucher, Harry lui avait pris ses armes des mains, il les avait rangées loin de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il avait allongé Louis contre lui, s'était plaqué contre son dos, les bras glissés autour de sa taille ; tout cela sans rien lui reprocher, sans soupirer contre sa paranoïa, sans dire un seul mot –peut-être que Jared tenait un peu de lui en ce qui concernait l'économie des paroles. Et Louis, couché entre Jay et Harry, sans moyen de se défendre, n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'essayer de se détendre, et il avait enfin dormi à peu près paisiblement, la chaleur de son amant se diffusant là où ses mains effleuraient ses flancs, son ventre, son cou. Depuis, il avait le sommeil paisible. Il s'était attendu à voir les cadavres des Lenapes s'empiler sur les morts d'Avalon dans ses cauchemars, les deux attaques se valant en souvenirs morbides et nauséeux, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pas un seul visage sanglant dans ses rêves. Il y avait plusieurs attrapeurs de rêves suspendus un peu partout dans la pièce. Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était lié. Cela avait marché sur Jared ; et maintenant, cela marchait sur lui. Quelle que soit l'explication, c'était un soulagement.

 

Harry, lui, avait immédiatement fait confiance à Isha. Louis avait deviné que ce serait le cas à la minute où il avait su qu'il était le frère de Sahale, et cela l'avait un peu agacé, que Harry base son jugement sur le lien à son ancien mentor, et pas sur ce qu'il voyait sur le moment. Mais au bout de deux semaines, Louis dut bien reconnaître qu'Isha ne leur voulait sans doute aucun mal. Et ses absences répétées avaient beau être un peu suspectes, elles étaient bien pratiques. Actuellement, par exemple, Louis pouvait regarder Harry allongé nu sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa tête, ses yeux encore brûlants plantés dans les siens, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour.

 

-On devrait parler, chuchota Harry. Avant qu'ils reviennent.

 

Louis se pencha pour déposer un baiser entre ses omoplates, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, passant un doigt sur son entrée encore humide, dans un geste un peu possessif. Harry frissonna, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

 

-Lou...

 

-Mhm.

 

Louis laissa ses lèvres traîner sur le dos de Harry, sa langue suivant le même chemin que ses mains. Harry finit par se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos, emprisonnant les poignets de Louis et le faisant basculer sur lui, le coinçant entre ses jambes, pressé contre son torse. Louis savait que Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'arrière-pensée en les mettant dans cette position, mais Louis était moins sage, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser son bassin contre celui de Harry, leur procurant une friction agréable qui leur arracha un soupir à tous les deux. Harry le fit basculer sur le côté pour l'étendre à côté de lui et couper là les préliminaires qui s'étaient de nouveau engagés, mais Louis battit des cils, l'attira dans un baiser, et descendit sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Harry eut un gémissement mais retira sa main en lui faisant les gros yeux. Louis fit la moue.

 

-Stop ! On avait dit qu'on discutait, après, pas qu'on recommençait... encore. Moi qui croyais que j'étais le plus insatiable de nous deux, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

 

-Plus depuis qu'on peut baiser seulement tous les trente six du mois et que je meurs de frustration quotidiennement, grommela Louis en entremêlant leurs doigts et frottant son pied contre le mollet de Harry.

 

-Peut-être qu'on aura le temps de s'y remettre un peu après, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on discute, pendant qu'on peut le faire tranquillement.

 

La voix de la raison.

 

-Je sais.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une minute, puis se détachèrent pour enfiler quelques vêtements, parce que discuter sérieusement avec la tentation de toucher la peau dénudée de l'autre, c'était quasiment impossible. Louis alluma la pipe indienne qu'Isha lui avait prêtée, prenant garde à ne pas envoyer la fumée en direction de Harry, qui roula des yeux.

 

-Quoi ? J'avais envie de quelque chose dans la bouche, et à défaut de ta queue...

 

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais il souriait, avec un brin de gaieté qui illuminait le coin de ses yeux. Il ne désapprouvait pas vraiment. Il savait que Louis fumait rarement, et il savait aussi qu'il ne fumait rien de très fort, juste quelques plantes locales pour le goût et la sensation, même pas du tabac, et encore moins les herbes rituelles des Lenapes qui pouvaient envoyer dans des états à la limite du délire.

 

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Louis à mi-voix, et il n'avait pas besoin d'expliciter pour que Harry comprenne ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

 

Lentement, Harry acquiesça.

 

-Je pense... Je pense que c'est notre dernière chance de trouver notre place.

 

Louis expira une bouffée de fumée.

 

-J'ai tellement d'objections qui me viennent à l'esprit, avoua-t-il. D'abord, il faut retrouver ce type. Ce n'est pas si évident. Il pourrait être n'importe où, en mer, à l'autre bout du monde... Et puis qui nous dit qu'il se souviendra de nous ? Qu'il n'aura pas changé d'avis ? Encore, faire le voyage pour rien, ce n'est pas si grave... Mais c'est un  _pirate_ , nom de Dieu. Il pourrait nous faire du mal... Nous tuer ! Si on l'agace, ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis après, même s'il nous prend dans son équipage, ou nous donne une solution pour vivre tranquillement... Rien ne nous dit que ça nous plaira, qu'on voudra de cette vie ! Il pourrait nous forcer à commettre des actes horribles, à tuer des innocents, à... Même s'il a dit qu'il faisait les choses différemment de Barbosseux, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un enfant de chœur. C'est un pirate ! Je...

 

Louis s'embrouillait un peu.

 

-Je... Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord pour tenter de voir où ça nous mène, cette histoire de Zayn Malik, au contraire. Mais enfin, j'essaye de réfléchir correctement, et objectivement... C'est de la folie pure ! Non ?

 

Harry le regardait d'un air amusé.

 

-Tu es devenu tellement sensé, mon cœur.

 

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. C'est une discussion sérieuse !

 

-En effet, en effet.

 

-Je ne crois pas au destin, Harry.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Je sais. Et je sais que tu penses que je me suis monté la tête, mais... Combien de signes te faut-il encore pour que tu commences à voir que quelque chose -pas le destin, pas forcément, mais  _quelque chose_ \- nous pousse dans cette direction ? Réfléchis un peu...

 

Harry saisit sa main.

 

-Il y a eu la rencontre avec Malik, déjà. Il nous a épargnés. Il nous a compris. Ensuite, il y a eu mon rêve chez les Lenapes. Il y a eu Sahale. Et maintenant Isha ? Isha qui nous dit que sa maison n'est qu’une étape pour nous, et que nous ne pouvons pas, je cite,  _« rester sur la grande terre »_  ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire, à part qu'il faut qu'on aille sur la mer ? Toutes ces références à l'eau...

 

-Je ne peux pas me fier à ce que raconte Isha, Harry... Il dit qu'il lit notre avenir dans les flammes, enfin ! C'est un peu dur à avaler.

 

Harry lui lança un regard de défi.

 

-Moi, j'y crois.

 

-Je sais bien, grogna Louis en tirant sur sa pipe.

 

-S'il te plaît. Si tu n'arrives pas à faire confiance aux Indiens, à Sahale, à Isha, fais-moi confiance à  _moi_. Je sens que c'est ce qu'on doit faire. On pourrait trouver notre paix.

 

Louis resta silencieux un moment.

 

-Je veux essayer aussi.... murmura-t-il finalement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu si ce n'était pas... Si ce n'était toujours pas la bonne destination. Je ne veux pas que tu- abandonnes, si jamais...

 

Sa gorge s'était nouée. Il avait peur que Harry ne puisse pas supporter un nouvel échec, de nouvelles souffrances. Louis avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus. Pourrait-il tenir cette promesse en se lançant à la recherche d'un pirate ?

 

-Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que quelque chose de bon en ressortira, conclut-il. Je doute, c'est tout.

 

-Le doute est naturel, c'est ce qui te rend humain, Louis.

 

-Ah non, ne commence pas à philosopher et me sortir des phrases mystérieuses comme... Comme un- un chaman.

 

Harry embrassa sa paume.

 

-Même si tu es un peu un chaman, je suppose, maintenant, fit Louis, pensif.

 

Il se tut un instant.

 

-D'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je suis d'accord. On devrait chercher Zayn Malik. Je te fais confiance. Je te fais confiance.

 

Harry lui enleva sa pipe de la bouche, et joignit leurs lèvres, comme s'il scellait leur décision par l'échange de leurs souffles.

 

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda-t-il.

 

Louis n'avait pas envie de s'attarder chez Isha. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise, ici.  _« C'est juste une étape pour vous »_ , avait répété le vieil homme, et sur cela au moins, Louis était bien d'accord.

 

-Bientôt.

 

*

 

Ils étaient assis dans la clairière, au soleil, à quelques mètres de la cabane, lorsque Joe leur annonça qu'elle allait rester avec Isha. Ni Louis ni Harry n'en fut vraiment surpris. Louis l'écouta parler en jouant avec les cheveux de Jared installé sur ses genoux -il avait de petites boucles, comme Harry (et comme sa mère, accessoirement). L'enfant devait s'être endormi, vu la lueur de tendresse dans le regard dont le couvait Harry. Quel sentimental. Ému en regardant Jared dormir.

 

-Ce n'est peut-être pas pour toujours, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu, et ici... c'est parfait. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en société. J'aime la tranquillité ici, le fait que je n'aie de comptes à rendre à personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. J'aime la nature. Isha veut bien de moi, il pense que je pourrai l'aider. Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je continuerai... Ce qu'il fait.

 

Louis se retint de crier :  _« mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à la fin »_ , et acquiesça gentiment. Il s'était vraiment adouci. Il y avait un temps où il aurait juste ricané.

 

-Vous partez, pas vrai ?

 

-Oui. On va dans les Caraïbes, expliqua Harry. On a quelqu'un à retrouver.

 

Joe ne posa pas de questions. Ils n'y auraient sans doute pas répondu, de toute façon. Leur projet sonnerait encore plus insensé s'ils l'expliquaient à une autre personne. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'herbe.

 

-Vous savez...

 

Elle prit une inspiration.

 

-Je pourrais garder Jared. Si votre voyage est dangereux. Je n'ai jamais- Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je ne sais pas si je serais une bonne figure parentale, mais... Je l'aime beaucoup. Si c'est mieux pour lui, je suis prête à le garder.

 

Louis se figea.

 

Il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité.

 

Laisser Jared à Joe. Lui offrir une enfance plus paisible que ce qu'il vivrait probablement en leur compagnie. Abandonner cette responsabilité. Retrouver leur vie à deux. N'avoir à se soucier que de Harry, et de leur relation, et pas du bonheur et du bien-être d'un troisième être qui, après tout, n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver avec eux.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

 

-Je veux dire... reprit Joe. Il pourrait rester ici le temps qu'il soit en âge de prendre ses propres décisions. Il pourra aller en ville une fois adolescent, trouver un apprentissage, du travail... Faire des études. Il ne sera pas coincé ici.

 

Elle ajouta :

 

-Je sais que Jared n'est pas né d'un de vous deux. Que ce n'est pas réellement votre enfant.

 

Cette phrase frappa Louis plus durement qu'un coup de fouet, et ce fut ce qui le fit basculer, étrangement.

 

Louis resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Jared, se sentant curieusement offensé. Il tourna la tête vers Harry. Le choc se lisait sur son visage. Et il avait l'air blessé par la formulation de Joe.

 

Mais Joe se trompait.

 

-Mais, si.  _C'est_ notre enfant.

 

Louis n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche, mais une fois prononcée, sa phrase lui parut être la plus juste de toutes les vérités inscrites dans le grand livre de l'humanité. Et surtout, c'était conforme à ce qu'il ressentait, et ce qu'il ne s'était sans doute jamais vraiment avoué avant.

 

-C'est notre enfant. Il n'est pas de notre sang, c'est vrai, mais... On s'en occupe, on l'élève, et on l'aime. C'est notre fils, fit-il simplement.

 

Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de Harry, il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux verts.

 

-Je ne peux pas le laisser, souffla son amant d'une voix rauque.

 

Il semblait s'excuser et supplier Louis à la fois. Louis lui lança un petit sourire.

 

-Moi non plus.

 

Harry s'essuya le visage, portant une main à sa poitrine. Joe les regarda tour à tour, un peu déboussolée.

 

-J'imagine que ça veut dire que vous l'emmenez ?

 

C'était de la folie. Ils allaient naviguer, rencontrer des pirates, et probablement naviguer encore, et pour toujours. Ce n'était pas la place d'un jeune enfant. Ils devraient le laisser ici.

 

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas plus Louis que Harry.

 

-Ouais. On l'emmène.

 

C'était leur enfant.

 

*

 

Cette nuit-là, sur leur lit improvisé dans la cabane au sous-sol, Harry, blotti contre le dos de Louis, referma sa main sur la sienne, et murmura dans le creux de son cou :

 

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as dit qu'on ne pourrait jamais former une vraie famille ? Quand tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me donner d'enfant ?

 

Louis se rappelait, oui. Il se souvenait de l'état d'esprit sombre et pathétique dans lequel il se trouvait à cette période à Avalon, en effet. Harry posa sa main sur la poitrine de Louis, dont le cœur s’accéléra à ce simple contact. Il savait que Harry pouvait sentir les battements s'affoler.

 

-Eh bien, tu avais tort.

 

Louis avait envie de protester, de dire qu'il ne lui avait rien donné, qu'il n'avait rien fait, que Jared leur était tombé dessus, et qu'il l'avait juste accepté. Mais peut-être que c'était cela, que Harry voulait dire. Qu'il l'avait accepté. Et que maintenant, il le voulait. Et qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Louis posa sa main par dessus celle de Harry, se recroquevillant dans son étreinte, il entoura Jared de son autre bras, et il ferma les yeux.

 

 

 

Tortuga, Caraïbes, octobre 1774

 

 

 

Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme navire en partance pour les îles des Caraïbes, c'était un négrier. Et pour cette raison parmi d'autres, Harry fut plus que soulagé lorsque le voyage se termina. Il avait bien cru que le capitaine allait finir par les jeter par-dessus bord.

 

Ils étaient tombés presque par hasard sur son bateau, qui partait du port de Silverton le jour de leur arrivée, quelques jours après avoir dit au revoir à Joe et Isha, et il s'était déjà montré assez suspicieux quand ils l'avaient informé de leur destination, les détaillant de haut en bas pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils devaient en effet avoir une apparence plutôt douteuse, avec leur tenue faite d'un mélange de vêtements indiens et européens et leur enfant sans mère dans les bras. Le capitaine avait mâchonné sa chique, et il avait lâché :

 

-J'vais pas à Tortuga, moi. J'suis un homme bien.

 

Mais il allait à Saint Domingue, qui était à quelques encablures. Et sa définition d'   _« homme bien »_  était quelque peu discutable, puisqu'il allait y vendre des esclaves, qui travailleraient ensuite dans les plantations d'indigo et de canne à sucre, exploités par les colons. Harry et Louis n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux sur le chargement commercial du navire, s'ils voulaient embarquer, mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament de Louis, qui était intervenu pour éviter le fouet à un jeune noir qui s'était juste glissé sur le pont pour prendre l'air, ses chaînes ayant été mal refermées. Harry soupçonnait son amant de s'être fait une sorte de promesse, et de ne pas vouloir répéter le comportement passif qu'il avait adopté à l'égard des esclaves et de leur traitement quand il travaillait sur la plantation des Hastings. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait. C'était typique, chez Louis. Il se sentait toujours coupable pour des choses qui ne dépendaient pas de lui et qu'il était impuissant à changer. Le capitaine ne l'avait pas très bien pris. En fait, il les avait menacés de les enfermer à la cale eux aussi s'ils osaient s'interposer encore une fois entre un membre de l'équipage et son devoir -parce que martyriser un autre être humain était un  _devoir_ , bien sûr. Harry avait calmé Louis, ils s'étaient résignés à laisser la violence s'exercer, mais la tension était restée.

 

-J'espère au moins que la guerre mettra fin à ces pratiques barbares, qu'une bonne chose en ressorte, avait grogné Louis.

 

Il avait l'air hors de lui.

 

-Ne parle pas de la guerre, avait murmuré Harry. S'il te plaît.

 

- _Pardon, mon amour.*_

 

Le capitaine avait marmonné  _« bon débarras_ » quand ils avaient emprunté la passerelle pour descendre sur les quais de Port-de-Paix, et Harry était bien d'accord. Ils avaient trouvé un petit esquif -une barque plus qu'autre chose- abandonné sur la plage en face de Tortuga, et, sans se poser trop de questions, après avoir vérifié qu'il tenait le coup, ils l'avaient... emprunté, et avaient ramé jusqu'à l'île.

 

Harry avait plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait jamais eu depuis le début de leur errance. Juste avant de partir, la nuit, Isha leur avait révélé qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient sous le coup d'une malédiction, Louis et lui, que seul quelqu'un comme lui, en contact permanent avec les esprits, pouvait sentir.

 

_(Vous êtes maudits, maudits)_

 

C'était une idée qui tournait dans la tête de Harry depuis si longtemps, renforcée par toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues, qu'il l'avait facilement acceptée. Louis avait secoué la tête.  _« Ce sont des bêtises »,_  avait-il lancé. Mais lorsqu'Isha avait proposé un rituel pour les en débarrasser, il n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre. Il devait voir dans les yeux de Harry à quel point c'était important pour lui. Harry ne se rappelait pas grand chose du reste de la nuit. Il se souvenait des mains d'Isha, de la fumée, et des flammes qui montaient haut, très haut dans le ciel noir. Il se souvenait de voix chuchotant à son oreille, aussi. Il se souvenait avoir vu les yeux de Louis apparaître dans l'obscurité. C'était tout. Il s'était réveillé dans l'herbe avec son amant dans les bras et des cendres un peu partout sur le visage. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais lorsqu'il se leva, c’était comme s'il avait été maintenu sous l'eau pendant très longtemps, et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il en était sûr : ils étaient libres.

 

Louis et lui étaient allés prendre un bain dans la rivière pour se débarrasser du reste de fumée et de visions qui s'accrochait à leur peau. C'était l'aurore, et un soleil blanc illuminait le corps de Louis alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, soudain pris d’une envie désespérée de se toucher. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant une éternité, plongés dans le cours d'eau jusqu'à la taille, et Harry avait glissé sa main entre les jambes de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire d’autre qu’haleter contre ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive s'appuyer sur lui pour se tenir debout, jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble, que tous ses membres se tendent et que ses joues brûlent contre l'épaule de Harry.

 

Ils étaient libres.

 

Et c'était le dernier signe dont il avait besoin, celui auquel il pensait pour se rassurer alors qu'il voyait l'île des pirates apparaître devant lui.

 

*

 

Tortuga était un monde à part.

 

Harry avait posé Jared au sol pour qu'il marche un peu, mais il ne le laissa pas trottiner bien longtemps. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux groupes de personnes visiblement très éméchées qui titubaient sur le ponton de bois où ils avaient accosté. Le vacarme était incroyable. Musique, cris, rires, bruits de chute, de bris de verre. Il était tard, pourtant. Mais visiblement, les gens ne dormaient pas beaucoup, ici. Voire jamais. Au premier pétard assourdissant qui illumina le ciel devant eux, Jared sursauta.

 

-Papa...

 

-Oui, fit Harry en s'empressant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis.

 

-Je suppose qu'on doit aller... là-dedans ?

 

Ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur de la ville, et Harry avait déjà le tournis à cause de l'odeur de fumée et d'alcool. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient trouver en parcourant les rues.

 

Bientôt, il n'eut plus à l'imaginer, parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de la fête. Toute la ville était une immense fête.

 

Une fête... Qui ne ressemblait pas exactement à celles que Harry avait connues à la cour ou chez les nobles.

 

-C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, gémit Harry, en manquant de déraper sur une substance non identifiée sur le sol (de la soupe ? du vin ? du sang ? pire ?). Une très, très mauvaise idée.

 

-C'est toi qui l'as voulu, lança Louis par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule compacte et déchaînée, juste devant Harry, qui serrait Jared contre lui.

 

Harry devinait le pistolet caché dans la main de son amant, avec des balles toutes neuves qu’il avait achetées à Saint Domingue, mais pour une fois, il était plutôt rassuré par sa présence. Ils devaient hurler pour s'entendre, parce que tout le monde autour d'eux criait. Harry en avait mal au crâne. Il supposait que c'était une question d'habitude, mais il se demandait bien quel genre de personnes pouvait s'habituer à un tel endroit. Personne ne semblait savoir parler normalement. Toutes les conversations ressemblaient à des disputes. Tous les rires à des éclats hystériques. Toutes les phrases se terminaient par des jurons. Tous les hommes avaient un verre à la main. Et toutes les femmes aussi, d'ailleurs. Toutes les portes des maisons étaient ouvertes, et il y avait plus de tavernes que dans toutes les villes américaines où Harry était passé réunies. Il y avait des animaux qui se baladaient au milieu d'ivrognes effondrés dans le caniveau, porcs, poulets, chats, et même un serpent. Il y avait des femmes avec des tenues qu'on pouvait décrire comme pratiquement inexistantes sur les pas des portes, seins en avant et sourire maquillé à l'outrance sur les lèvres. Il y avait des lampions et des lumières et des feux mal maîtrisés dans des barils au milieu de la rue, et des violonistes et des trompettistes qui titubaient trop pour ne pas déraper sur leurs instruments et faire d'horribles fausses notes -ce qui n'empêchait personne de chanter à tue-tête et de danser sur les mélodies paillardes esquissées par ces musiciens douteux. Et tout était si... sale. Harry se sentait répugnant, et il n'avait fait que marcher sur les pavés pendant une heure. Ceux qui prenaient part aux activités locales et passaient plusieurs jours ici devaient littéralement être couverts de crasse. Régulièrement, quelqu'un tirait un coup de feu en l'air, qu'on entendait à peine vu le boucan environnant. Parfois, quelqu'un tirait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment agressif. C'était une façon de... s'amuser. Tous ces gens s'amusaient. Et, accessoirement, certains concluaient des affaires et menaient des commerces qui étaient tout sauf légaux, aussi bien à des tables dans les coins reculés des auberges qu'en pleine rue, à la vue de tous -ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait y redire quelque chose, ou comme si beaucoup de personnes étaient assez sobres pour remarquer.

 

Louis et Harry arrêtaient toute personne qui semblait encore un minimum saine d'esprit.

 

-Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver Zayn Malik ? répétait inlassablement Louis.

 

Mais l’information ne venait jamais. Les gens secouaient la tête, leur riaient au nez, beuglaient une insulte. Un homme fourra une bouteille de rhum dans les mains de Louis en guise de réponse. Louis arqua un sourcil, haussa les épaules, et porta le goulot à sa bouche pour avaler quelques gorgées.

 

-Pas mauvais.

 

-Louis !

 

-Quoi ? Je me mets dans l'ambiance. On aura peut-être plus de succès comme ça.

 

Harry le fusilla du regard.

 

-Rester sobre me paraît plus efficace.

 

-Si tu crois que trois gouttes de rhum vont me mettre par terre...

 

Harry était sceptique ; honnêtement, il connaissait assez bien Louis pour voir à la couleur des yeux qu'il allait finir légèrement soûl. Même pas que légèrement. Et en effet, comme prévu, son amant avait visiblement surestimé sa résistance à l'alcool de pirate, sans doute deux fois plus fort que dans le reste du monde, parce qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus ailleurs, et accélérait le pas sans sembler s'en rendre compte, et Harry ne pouvait plus le suivre.

 

-Lou, attends-moi !

 

Peine perdue. Louis n'entendait rien, et la rue était de plus en plus bondée. Harry le perdit de vue quelques instants, tourna un peu au hasard à un croisement, et réalisa que ce n'était pas la bonne direction, et que Louis avait disparu.

 

-Merveilleux, grommela-t-il, en essayant de rester calme.

 

-Merveilleux ? répéta Jared.

 

-C'est ironique, mon cœur. Tu comprendras ça plus tard.

 

Harry retourna dans la rue principale, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir Louis, mais... Rien. Que des inconnus et une pagaille de plus en plus bruyante.

 

Cette île était la définition même de la folie.

 

-Pardon... Excusez-moi... Pardon, pardon...

 

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Trop d'air vicié et de chaleur corporelle. Il s'engagea dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée, histoire de faire une petite pause, s'appuyant contre un mur et expirant lentement. Comment allait-il retrouver Louis dans ce bazar ? Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'île, n'avaient fixé aucun point de rendez-vous. Ils auraient dû mieux planifier leur coup.

 

-Toi, je sens qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien...

 

Une jeune femme au visage très fardé et au décolleté très-  _révélateur_ venait de l'interpeller depuis l'autre côté de la rue, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté devant un endroit assez particulier. Un bordel. C'était bien sa chance.

 

-Non, ça va, merci, dit-il poliment à la prostituée, qui vint quand même se planter devant lui.

 

-Tu es très mignon, et tu n'as pas l'air d'un gros rustre. Je te ferai un prix, insista-t-elle.

 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Jared.

 

-Et j'ai quelqu'un qui pourra garder un œil sur ton petit.

 

Harry grimaça.

 

-C'est très... flatteur. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé.

 

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité visiblement attisée.

 

-Mais  _qui_ n'est pas intéressé par du sexe bon marché dans cette ville ?

 

-Eh bien... Moi, je suppose, fit Harry avec un regard d'excuses.

 

-Est-ce que c'est moi, le problème ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? Tu n'aimes que les blondes, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais beaucoup d'hommes refusent de coucher avec des filles brunes ces derniers temps, c'est-

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour la convaincre de le laisser tranquille, qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il la coupa.

 

-Je- ça n'a rien à voir avec ta couleur de cheveux ! Tu es très... jolie. Je n'ai juste pas envie.

 

Cela parut renforcer l'acharnement de la fille.

 

-Oh, je sais ! Tu préfères les femmes plus âgées ? On a quelqu'un pour toi !

 

Elle se retourna vers la porte de la maison close.

 

-Gisèle ! Gisèle ! Gi-

 

-Stop ! Ne l'appelle pas, je ne veux pas coucher avec elle non plus, s'écria Harry, légèrement désespéré. Je vais partir, d'accord ?

 

-Mais-

 

-Harry !

 

Louis avait surgi au bout de la rue et marchait au pas de course vers lui, un air un peu paniqué -et contrit- sur le visage, les effets de l'alcool semblant être retombés. Même perdu dans une ville de détraqués avec du rhum dans les veines, Louis sentait toujours quand Harry avait besoin de lui, comme aiguillé par son inquiétude. L'amour était comme une boussole. Ou peut-être que c'était la jalousie. Louis flairait plutôt bien les rivaux, et la jeune prostituée venait de poser son bras sur celui de Harry. Louis lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant légèrement, l'éloignant de la fille et rompant ainsi inconsciemment le contact indésirable. Ou consciemment, d'ailleurs, connaissant Louis.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que tu n'étais plus derrière moi, j'étais un peu dans les vapes, débita-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Harry. Je suis désolé, je ne boirai plus jamais comme ça-

 

-Tout va bien, soupira Harry. Le principal, c'est qu'on se soit retrouvés.

 

Un sifflement résonna à côté d'eux.

 

- _J'ai compris_.

 

La jeune prostituée les regardait d'un air triomphant, mains sur les hanches.

 

Il l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là.

 

-Tu veux un homme !

 

Quelle perspicacité.

 

-Comme tu peux le voir, j'en ai déjà un, répliqua Harry.

 

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva juste derrière la fille, assurée et chantante.

 

-Et tu n'en veux pas un deuxième ? Juste pour une nuit, aucun engagement, juste du plaisir.

 

Le jeune homme blond qui avait parlé était d'une beauté troublante, et étrangement angélique pour... quelqu'un qui vendait son corps.

 

-Franchement, Carla, j'aurais pu te dire tout de suite de quel côté balance ce monsieur, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, jaugeant Harry du regard. Alors ? Tu veux m'avoir pour la nuit ?

 

-Non, il ne veut pas, dit Louis.

 

L'orage grondait dans sa voix. Le blond eut un rire en se tournant vers lui.

 

-Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu pourrais regarder. Ou participer. Mais ce sera plus cher, bien sûr.

 

Bien sûr. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à faire quelque chose... à trois, avec Louis et un autre homme, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Même pas du tout.

 

-Merci, mais non merci, trancha Louis, en tirant Harry par le bras pour s'éloigner.

 

Harry se rappela à ce moment-là de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à Tortuga.

 

-Attendez ! Vous savez où on peut trouver Zayn Malik ?

 

 _« Pendant qu'on y est »_ , souffla-t-il à Louis, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de s'attarder.

 

Le faux ange haussa les sourcils.

 

-Le  _capitaine_ Zayn Malik, tu veux dire ?

 

-Je... suppose.

 

-Il n'aime pas vraiment que les étrangers lui manquent de respect, ajouta Carla.

 

-Oui, bon, il n'est pas là, donc on s'en fiche, grommela Louis.

 

-Vous le connaissez ? fit Harry.

 

Le blond eut un petit sourire.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange de cette information ?

 

-Euh... On doit avoir quelques pièces, si tu veux.

 

-Mmh, de l'argent. Trop ennuyeux. Tu es vraiment très beau... Tu coucherais avec moi ?

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cela devenait malsain. Comment le jeune blond en était-il arrivé à inverser la proposition de départ ? Le bon sens et la logique ne régnaient décidément pas, ici.

 

-Écoute, la seule personne avec qui il couchera potentiellement aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Alors du calme, lança Louis d'une voix glaciale. Et dis-nous ce que tu sais, ou je t'éclate la tête contre le mur.

 

Le jeune homme parut peu impressionné.

 

-Tu fais aussi peur qu'un petit chaton qui sort les griffes...

 

-Allez, viens, ça ne sert à rien, on s'en va, murmura Harry.

 

Il savait que Louis était proche de l'explosion.

 

Le prostitué soupira.

 

-Tentez votre chance à l'auberge du  _Lapin Bienheureux_.

 

Harry se retourna vers le blond.

 

-Zayn Malik y sera ?

 

-Peut-être. Quelqu'un qui sait où il est, sûrement.

 

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis hésita :

 

-C'est un client ? De votre... établissement, je veux dire. C'est comme ça vous le connaissez, pas vrai ?

 

Le jeune prostitué haussa les épaules.

 

-Avant, oui. Mais il ne vient plus depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas vous renseigner plus précisément.

 

Il jeta un regard à Louis.

 

-Lui aussi, il a fait le choix étrange -légèrement masochiste et idéaliste, si vous voulez mon avis de putain- de rester fidèle à une seule personne. Dommage. Vraiment dommage. Il savait quoi faire, au lit. Mais, chose amusante : il a trouvé sa moitié ici.

 

-Dans le...

 

Le faux ange sourit à nouveau, mais il y avait quelque chose d'amer derrière son amabilité.

 

-Dans le bordel ? Et oui. Où vous trouverez le capitaine Zayn Malik, vous trouverez aussi mon cousin, anciennement employé dans cette maison.

 

*

 

Louis faisait la tête.

 

-Je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux une seconde sans que quelqu'un essaye de te mettre dans son lit !

 

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta Harry.

 

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de ta faute !

 

-Alors arrête de me crier dessus !

 

-Arrêtez ! brailla la petite voix fluette de Jared en tirant sur la manche de Harry.

 

-Écoute ton fils, lança celui-ci à Louis, qui bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

 

Leur amorce de dispute se referma d'elle-même lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le  _Lapin Bienheureux_.

 

-C'est un peu bizarre comme endroit, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Louis, l'air un peu inquiet.

 

La façade était très... rose ?

 

-On a vu plus bizarre en chemin, fit remarquer Harry.

 

Louis dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

 

La population à l'intérieur de la taverne était plus menaçante que le laissaient supposer le nom et la peinture criarde qui la décorait. Le contraste était certainement fait exprès. Pour endormir la méfiance. Et pour rire. (Harry n'était pas sûr de saisir l'humour local). Un arc-en-ciel, des couleurs vives et rieuses pour entourer des malfrats et autres balafrés qui leur jetaient des regards peu amicaux -mais au moins, personne ne se tirait dessus.

 

Ils allèrent directement au bar, décidant de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cet endroit suspect, mais Harry pouvait voir son amant loucher sur les tableaux accrochés au mur (qui représentaient tous des animaux dans des positions plus ou moins sexuelles).

 

-Zayn Malik ?

 

L'homme qui servait était immense, et il avait un bandeau noir sur un œil. Son apparence criait  _« pirate »_.

 

-Oui, Zayn Malik.

 

-Le capitaine Zayn Malik ?

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Oui, le capitaine Zayn Malik.

 

Le patron ne répondit pas, mais pointa une table vers le fond de son doigt, avec un grognement.

 

Harry et Louis avancèrent rapidement dans la salle pour se rapprocher de l'endroit indiqué.

 

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assise à cette table, en train de se curer les ongles avec un couteau, un large chapeau noir cachant son visage. Harry n'était pas sûr de reconnaître Zayn Malik. Louis s'éclaircit la gorge. La personne releva lentement la tête vers eux.

 

Ce n'était définitivement pas Zayn.

 

C'était une femme.

 

Elle leur jeta à peine un regard, et reposa les yeux sur les ongles qu'elle nettoyait méticuleusement.

 

-Hum... Pardon de vous déranger, mademoiselle...

 

La jeune femme se figea. Louis arrêta de parler.

 

-Vous... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

 

Sa voix était neutre. Les bords de son chapeau cachaient l'expression de son visage.

 

-Non... risqua Harry.

 

-Ouais. Parce que si vous étiez d'ici, vous sauriez que je ne supporte pas qu'on me parle comme ça...

 

Maintenant, sa voix était coupante.

 

-Comment,  _poliment_ , vous voulez dire ? fit Louis avec un rire incrédule.

 

-... Et qu'il ne faut jamais m'interrompre quand je m'occupe de mes ongles.

 

Et en même temps qu'elle levait un regard bleu teinté de colère vers eux, elle abattit le couteau qu'elle tenait, le plantant à quelques millimètres de la paume que Louis avait posée sur le bois de la table.

 

Sympathique entrée en matière.

 

*

 

-Redites-moi encore pourquoi je devrais vous conduire au capitaine ?

 

-Parce qu'il nous a  _dit_  de le chercher, répéta patiemment Harry.

 

Ce n'était pas que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris les trois premières fois où ils avaient raconté leur rencontre avec Zayn. C'était qu'elle les faisait tourner en bourrique volontairement, pour les humilier. Pour les tester, peut-être.

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

-Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

 

-Si je vais vous dire où le trouver, fit la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

 

Harry entendit Louis expirer, tentant vraisemblablement de garder son calme.

 

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda le bouclé.

 

La fille appuya ses coudes sur la table et pinça les lèvres.

 

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Et je n'ai pas envie.

 

Oh, que Dieu leur vienne en aide.

 

-D'accord, d'accord, on a bien rigolé, intervint Louis. Mais on a fait un putain de périple pour arriver sur cette putain d'île, et ce n'est pas pour qu'une femme inconnue se moque de tout et nous retarde sans aucune raison. Tu es qui pour Zayn Malik, d'abord, toi ? L'amuse-gueule de ses hommes ? Tu ne fais sans doute même pas partie de l'équipage !

 

Oh, oh. Il aurait probablement dû se contrôler un peu plus. Louis avait encore du travail à faire à ce niveau-là.

 

-Pardon ?

 

La jeune femme se leva et retira son chapeau, libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds cendrés.

 

-Je m'appelle Mélodie, et je suis seconde sur le navire de Zayn Malik.

 

Louis retira prudemment sa main de la table en la voyant faire tournoyer ses couteaux entre ses doigts effilés.

 

-Tout le monde me respecte, ici. Si vous aviez un peu plus de jugeote, vous auriez peur de moi, cracha-t-elle.

 

Harry  _avait_  un peu peur. Elle aurait probablement peu de scrupules à leur planter le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture dans le ventre.

 

-Vous devriez être à genoux devant moi.

 

Elle semblait très sérieuse. Là, même Harry dut se retenir de rire. Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Dans tes rêves.

 

*

 

Mélodie marchait si vite sur la plage que Harry la soupçonnait de regretter d'avoir finalement accepté de les emmener à Zayn, et de tenter de les perdre dans les abysses de Tortuga. Ils avaient quitté la ville et avaient dépassé l'extrémité du port -car bien sûr, Zayn Malik ne pouvait pas amarrer son bateau au même endroit que tout le monde. Au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas enfoncés dans les bois. Harry se demanda vaguement si c'était autorisé, d'accoster n'importe où sur l'île, puis il se souvint qu'ils étaient à Tortuga, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour faire appliquer la loi, et sans doute pas de loi non plus. Personne ne leur avait rien dit quand ils avaient débarqué avec leur barque volée ( _empruntée_ ) sur n'importe quel quai. Dans un port normal, ils auraient dû payer une taxe. Ce n'était pas un port normal.

 

L'aube se levait, et la silhouette de la jeune femme se détachait dans la lumière naissante. Harry n'était plus surpris de voir des filles en pantalon et en grandes bottes -pas après Joe- mais Mélodie dégageait une assurance, une détermination et une fermeté -une dureté, même- qu'il n'avait jamais observées de façon si frappante chez quelqu'un, homme ou femme, d'ailleurs. Elle était parfois amusante, malgré elle, mais au fond, ce n'était pas une personne que Harry aurait aimé contrarier pour de bon.

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit entière à errer. La fatigue le frappa en même temps que la réalisation.

 

-On arrive bientôt ?

 

C'était une question assez puérile, et il aurait dû savoir que Mélodie ne prendrait pas la peine de répondre. Harry avait une impression de déjà vu. Pourquoi en arrivaient-ils encore à devoir se reposer sur des jeunes femmes au caractère acariâtre ? Il avait du mal à faire confiance à des gens dont le premier réflexe avait été de vouloir les agresser. Peut être qu'elle leur avait menti, et allait les égorger dans un coin de Tortuga.

 

C'était vraiment ridicule, parce que ni lui ni Louis n'était complètement stupide, et pourtant ils réussissaient toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

 

Ce fut alors qu'il commençait à échafauder des scénarios catastrophes sanglants dans son esprit épuisé et à s'effrayer tout seul que Harry le vit.

 

Le navire.

 

A quelques dizaines de mètres de la côte, dans la petite baie qu'ils avaient atteinte.

 

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir sa silhouette gracieuse, son regard rebondissant sur le pont, les voiles, les cordages.

 

Son drapeau arborait une tête de mort, mais il n'était pas noir ; même dans l'obscurité, Harry pouvait deviner qu'il était multicolore.

 

Et Harry sut. Il sut, tout simplement, que c'était là qu'ils devaient être.

 

*

 

Il y avait un canot pour se rendre au navire, même pas dissimulé. Mélodie lâcha :

 

-Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un oserait voler quelque chose à Zayn.

 

C’était sûr que vu comme cela.

 

Ils glissèrent sur la mer des Caraïbes en silence, entassés dans l'embarcation. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Mélodie refusa de les laisser monter immédiatement. En fait, elle le leur interdit carrément. Elle fourra la rame dans les mains de Louis.

 

-Restez ici.

 

-Dans le canot ?!

 

Mélodie haussa les épaules, se leva dans le bateau instable sans que son équilibre en soit troublé le moins du monde, saisit l'échelle de corde qui pendait le long de la coque, et grimpa rapidement, ses pieds volant de barreau en barreau, comme si elle ne sentait pas l'effort physique qu'elle devait pourtant bien fournir.

 

Ils attendirent un quart d'heure, peut-être plus, le soleil montant peu à peu dans le ciel, ballottés par le courant. Harry voyait la mâchoire de Louis se durcir de plus en plus tandis que la jeune femme ne réapparaissait pas.

 

-Hé !

 

La voix résonna par-dessus les craquements du bateau et le clapotis des flots. Harry et Louis relevèrent la tête en même temps. Ils pouvaient apercevoir une tête blonde penchée au-dessus du bastingage, qui n'était pas Mélodie. C'était un garçon. La tête de Mélodie apparut à côté de lui, le forçant visiblement à revenir à l'intérieur du bateau. Harry perçut quelques éclats de voix. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air d'être en train de se chamailler. Finalement, le garçon se pencha de nouveau et cria :

 

-Vous pouvez venir !

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent. Harry supposait que c'était le moment de vérité.

 

-Tu veux que je monte avec Jared ? proposa Louis.

 

Harry commençait à avoir mal au dos et aux bras, à force de le porter, et il sentait qu'il allait souffrir rien que pour se hisser lui-même jusqu'en haut, alors il accepta. Gravir l'échelle leur prit une éternité, avec le petit qui avait du mal à se stabiliser sur l'échelle, mais Louis finit par atteindre le bastingage, soulevant Jared pour le poser sur le pont, avant de tendre la main à Harry pour l'aider sur les derniers mètres.

 

Tout était silencieux, sur le pont. S'il y avait un équipage, il devait dormir -c'était à peine l'aube, en même temps, rien de plus normal, lorsque l'ancre était jetée.

 

Le garçon qui les avait interpellés les regardait avec un sourire enthousiaste. Enfin, le garçon. Il y avait quelque chose qui faisait très jeune dans ses traits, mais c'était plutôt un homme. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. La ressemblance sauta aux yeux de Harry.

 

C'était assez fou qu'il tombe immédiatement sur lui.

 

-Je crois que... On vient de rencontrer ton cousin, lâcha-t-il.

 

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant, puis il sourit de nouveau.

 

-Oh. Donc pas besoin que je me présente, j'imagine...

 

Mélodie le tira brusquement par le bras pour le faire reculer, se plaçant entre lui et Louis et Harry.

 

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, siffla-t-elle, posant une main sur son sabre. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient entendu parler de toi. Je n'aime pas ça. On devrait se méfier d'eux.

 

Le blond fronça les sourcils, sans cependant résister à son geste de protection.

 

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils...

 

-Niall, ils connaissent ton lien à Zayn, ils pourraient essayer de l'atteindre à travers toi. Ils sont peut-être venus pour… t'enlever ! grogna la jeune femme.

 

-Pas du tout ! s'étouffa Harry. Nous voulons juste voir Zayn !

 

Cela ne lui serait même jamais venu à l'esprit.

 

-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous emmener jusqu'au bateau.

 

Mélodie semblait réellement prête à les trancher en petits morceaux avec son épée.

 

-Écoutez, fit Louis. C'est ridicule. Nous n'étions même pas sûrs que nous trouverions Zayn en venant ici, et nous ne savions pas qu'il aurait son -erm- _compagnon_ avec lui. Et même si nous l'avions su, nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour se mettre un homme comme lui à dos.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Je les crois, déclara Niall.

 

Mélodie roula des yeux.

 

-Bien sûr que tu les crois. C'est pour ça que c'est  _moi_ qui suis chargée de ta sécurité, et qu'on ne la laisse pas à ton propre jugement.

 

Niall soupira. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la fit doucement pivoter vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

 

-Mélodie, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu veuilles me protéger, mais tout va bien ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de mauvais bougres. Regarde, ils ont un enfant avec eux…

 

Les yeux du blond scintillèrent. Il lâcha Mélodie pour s'approcher de Jared, qui s'accrochait aux jambes de Louis, l'air intimidé.

 

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

 

Jared n'était pas spécialement effarouché par la présence d'inconnus, d'habitude, mais cette fois, il se cacha juste encore plus derrière Louis.

 

-Il s'appelle Jared, répondit Harry pour lui, avec un sourire d'excuses.

 

-C'est votre fils ?

 

Harry eut le sentiment qu'il posait réellement la question à Louis et lui, à tous les deux, comme un ensemble. Pas qu'il demandait si l'un d'eux était le père biologique.

 

-Oui, dit-il simplement, sentant une boule d'émotion fleurir quelque part dans sa poitrine.

 

-On a d'autres enfants sur le bateau, lança Niall. Il aura des amis.

 

Harry n'aurait pas pu attendre un meilleur développement que celui-ci.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui ! Par exemple, Perrie a-

 

-Niall ! l'interrompit Mélodie en grinçant des dents. Mais c'est pas vrai !

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu ne vas pas exposer la vie de notre équipage comme ça, à des inconnus suspects !

 

-Ils ne sont pas suspects, ils ont un gamin !

 

-Et alors ?

 

Mélodie se frappa le front avec sa paume.

 

-Tu as le cœur trop tendre pour ce monde, murmura-t-elle.

 

Harry perçut une note dans sa voix qui attira son attention. Il la regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua que les joues de la jeune femme étaient légèrement plus roses depuis que Niall avait prononcé son prénom. Et puis, les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui la trahissaient. Harry connaissait quelques petites choses sur l'amour, quand même, maintenant.

 

Hum.

 

Il se demanda si Zayn était au courant que son bras droit soupirait pour son amant.

 

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge. Il semblait un peu lassé de cet échange.

 

- _Donc_. Serait-il possible de parler au capitaine, ou... ?

 

Niall se tourna vers lui.

 

-Oh, Zayn n'est pas là.

 

Allons bon.

 

-Mais... Il va revenir ?

 

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Niall.

 

-Quand ?

 

-Aucune idée.

 

De mieux en mieux.

 

-Il disparaît de temps à autre comme ça. Parfois, ça ne dure qu'une heure. Parfois plusieurs jours.

 

-Plusieurs jours ?!

 

-Je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas cette fois, les rassura le blond.

 

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

 

Niall rougit légèrement.

 

-Parce que, hum. Il m'aurait réveillé pour me dire au revoir, si- c'était pour longtemps.

 

C'était touchant. La présence de Niall rassurait Harry. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Zayn les avait épargnés la première fois, et il avait bon espoir qu'il les aide pour la même raison.

 

-D'ailleurs, Mélodie, il faudrait que tu ramènes le canot, pour qu'il puisse remonter à bord.

 

-Vrai.

 

-Tu devrais y aller tout de suite.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec ces deux-là, grimaça Mélodie.

 

-Je survivrai. S'ils voulaient me tuer, me capturer, ou quoi que ce soit, ils auraient essayé depuis longtemps.

 

-Je ne sais pas si Zayn approuverait... Il sera furieux s'il l'apprend.

 

Elle avait l'air de sérieusement redouter la réaction de son capitaine. On pouvait la comprendre.

 

-J'en prends la responsabilité, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui dirai que j'ai insisté. Ramène-lui le canot !

 

Une voix les interrompit.

 

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

 

Harry sursauta.

 

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel.

 

Évidemment.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d'être surpris par ce genre d'apparitions. Il devrait être habitué, après avoir passé près d'un an en compagnie de Sahale.

 

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Louis se tendre légèrement, et poser une main sur la tête de Jared.

 

Zayn n'avait pas changé. Il était conforme au souvenir que Harry avait de lui, debout dans la salle à manger des parents d'Andy, une épée tachée du sang de Louis à la main. Toujours les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, sombres comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Toujours la même prestance. Toujours la même beauté. Toujours la même aura. Il avait aussi le même accoutrement tout clinquant. La seule différence était que cette fois, il était complètement trempé.

 

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que... Qu'il était revenu au navire à la nage ?

 

-Zayn ! lança joyeusement Niall en le rejoignant en quelques pas.

 

Zayn posa une main sur sa taille, mais fronça les sourcils en le regardant, l'air soucieux. Même mouillé, en train de goutter sur le bois du pont, il dégageait une autorité impressionnante.

 

-Tu devrais être au lit. Il est trop tôt.

 

Il lui dictait son emploi du temps ?

 

-Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit, et tu n'étais pas là... J'ai eu du mal à dormir ensuite, marmonna Niall.

 

Zayn lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. C'était un peu embarrassant. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à une scène intime. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mélodie. Elle devait être habituée à ce genre de manifestations, l'air plus blasé qu'autre chose. Si elle était jalouse ou blessée, elle ne le montrait pas -cela valait sans doute mieux.

 

Heureusement, Zayn tourna vite son attention vers eux, les dévisageant pendant plusieurs secondes.

 

Heureusement... Ou malheureusement. Parce qu'il sortit un couteau de la taille d'un bras de sa ceinture, et dit d'une voix froide :

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mon navire, vous ?

 

Et bien sûr, Louis eut le réflexe de saisir la crosse de son pistolet.

 

Oh, que non.

 

Harry en avait assez de ce comique de répétition. 

 

-Non, s'écria Harry, en se mettant entre eux, écartant les bras. Non, non, et non, ça suffit. Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? On ne peut pas se présenter à quelqu'un sans s'agresser, se menacer, sortir des armes ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés, nom de Dieu ! On peut juste... discuter. On peut être en désaccord sans en venir aux mains.

 

Il y eut un blanc.

 

Puis Zayn rejeta la tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire.

 

-Tu n'aimes pas les agressions et les menaces, et tu veux devenir  _pirate_  ?

 

Il rangea son couteau.

 

-C'est assez hilarant, excuse-moi.

 

Zayn secoua la tête, son rire se calmant peu à peu.

 

-Je plaisantais, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Je me rappelle de vous. Les amants prêts à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre.

 

Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

 

D'un geste de main, il leur fit signe de le suivre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les entrailles du navire.

 

Leur paix ne commençait pas si mal, finalement.

 

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

Quelque part dans la mer des Caraïbes, deux mois plus tard

 

 

Si quelqu'un lui avait parlé du  _Love Nest_  avant qu'il ne monte dessus, Louis ne l'aurait jamais cru.

 

Déjà, le navire de Zayn s'appelait le  _Love Nest_. Cela ne s'inventait pas.

 

Louis avait demandé à Niall si c'était ironique, et celui-ci l'avait regardé d'un air étonné :

 

-Non, pourquoi ?

 

Louis avait essayé d'expliquer que cela ne faisait pas très menaçant, que ce n'était pas très en accord avec la nature du bateau, mais Niall lui avait dit qu'au contraire, cela lui allait parfaitement bien, que l'amour était partout avec eux, et que Louis comprendrait bientôt. Louis avait abandonné, se contentant de hausser les sourcils intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom.

 

Mais il s'avéra que Niall avait raison.

 

Sur le navire, une ambiance presque familiale régnait. Bien sûr, pour le faire fonctionner (avancer, plus précisément), la hiérarchie était indispensable. Tout le monde devait connaître son poste, et savoir où prendre ses ordres. Mais ce n'était pas aussi strict que Louis aurait pu s'y attendre. Zayn, bien sûr, avait une autorité absolue. Louis se disait parfois que même s'il n'avait pas été officiellement capitaine, il aurait quand même fait se sentir les autres en position d'infériorité. Cela faisait juste partie de sa personne. A chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le pont, tous les matins, alors que l'équipage s'activait déjà sur le pont, le silence se faisait pendant quelques instants et tout le monde redoublait d'ardeur dans sa tâche. Le respect qu'il éveillait sur le bateau était indéniable. Il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui, et il avait les moyens de punir et de terroriser. Louis pensait qu'il en abuserait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il imaginait Zayn arpentant le navire en hurlant sur ses hommes, il l'imaginait couper les doigts de celui qui le contrarierait. Il lui arrivait de hurler, mais le plus souvent, il laissait tout le monde tranquille, tant qu'on suivait son commandement. Et régulièrement, Louis avait l'impression qu'il se préoccupait sincèrement du bien-être de chacun. S'il se conduisait parfois comme un tyran, et n'acceptait pas vraiment d'être contredit -c'était un euphémisme, il le compensait par certaines qualités humaines que Louis ne pensait pas trouver chez un pirate qui avait admis avoir massacré des habitants d'Avalon devant lui. Zayn était donc plus aimé que craint par l'équipage, et cela suffisait. Mélodie hurlait, elle aussi, en tant que premier lieutenant, et hurlait beaucoup plus que lui. Elle avait une autorité importante. A part Zayn et elle, il n'y avait pas vraiment de haut placés. Il n'y avait pas d'officiers. Il n'y avait pas de grades. Il y avait juste des gens avec des postes, auxquels ils se relayaient, d'ailleurs. Canonnier, quartier-maître, vigile, cuisinier, charpentier, pilote -quand Zayn ne prenait pas lui-même la barre. Personne ne rechignait à la tâche. Les disputes étaient rares, mais les rires nombreux. L'impression de famille était renforcée par le fait que l'équipage soit mixte. Il y avait quelques femmes, et des enfants, et les femmes étaient traitées comme les hommes, avec la même sévérité mais aussi la même estime, et Louis essayait de ne plus être surpris, puisque tout le monde trouvait cela normal.

 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que l'équipage du  _Love Nest_   trouvait normales et qui n'avaient jamais paru normales dans les endroits que Louis et Harry avait fréquentés jusque là. Et en premier lieu, l'homosexualité.

 

Louis se rendit vite compte que la relation de Zayn et Niall n'était un secret pour personne.

 

Certes, c'était un peu difficile à manquer, de toute façon, une fois qu'on avait remarqué que la figure de proue du  _Love Nest_  représentait le blond - au lieu de la femme en robe déchirée habituelle – et que l'on savait que c'était Zayn qui l'avait faite faire tout exprès pour porter bonheur à son navire. Mais ce n'était pas juste cela, qui était déjà pourtant très clair. C'était que Zayn et Niall ne se cachaient pas du tout. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement démonstratifs, mais Niall émergeait de la cabine de Zayn tous les matins, souvent pas complètement habillé, et de petits regards entendus étaient échangés. Lorsqu'il avait l'air particulièrement... Quand il était assez évident que Zayn et lui n'avaient pas fait que dormir pendant la nuit, des sifflets se faisaient parfois entendre -que Mélodie faisait vite taire. Ils s'embrassaient, parfois. Quand il le voulait, Niall marchait jusqu'à Zayn et ils discutaient à voix basse, et ils se touchaient constamment. Quand Zayn voyait Niall, il souriait et l'attirait contre lui, et c'était juste si... naturel. Et visible. Et personne ne cillait.

 

Un soir que Louis fumait la pipe à l'avant du  _Love Nest_ , il avait interrogé un des plus anciens membres de l'équipage, Jonah. Il avait été un peu réticent à parler de la vie privée de Zayn -apparemment, celui-ci n'appréciait pas tellement les commérages sur ce sujet, mais Louis avait insisté, et Jonah s'était lancé.

 

-Le capitaine l'a ramené un matin, il y a quelque chose comme -deux ans ? Trois ans ? avait-il raconté. Il l'a rencontré dans le bordel où il allait habituellement. L'est tombé amoureux instantanément, apparemment. Il a pas pu le laisser une fois la nuit terminée, alors il l'a racheté et il l'a emmené avec lui, et voilà.

 

C'était un peu perturbant, comme manière de faire les choses.

 

-Et Niall ? Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait...

 

Jonah eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? T'as déjà vu comment Niall regarde notre capitaine ?

 

Eh bien, oui.

 

-Il est tombé amoureux aussi, avait constaté Louis.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Louis avait hésité.

 

-Est-ce que l'équipage était surpris ? Vous l'avez bien accepté ?

 

Jonah avait eu l'air pensif pendant quelques secondes.

 

-Pour sûr, on était surpris. On pensait pas vraiment que le capitaine serait du genre à s'attacher à une seule personne, comme ça. Il avait toujours été un peu... volage ? On en a vu défiler, des conquêtes, dans sa cabine. Alors le voir si dévoué à ce garçon... C'était une nouvelle facette de lui. Au début, on rigolait entre nous, on disait qu'il devait être vraiment très bon au lit et que le capitaine le débarquerait quand il se serait lassé de son corps. Mais... Il ne s'est jamais lassé, t'sais ? On s'y est fait. Niall est une crème, c'est pas comme si c'tait un petit avorton.

 

-Mais... et le fait que ce soit... un homme ?

 

Jonah s'était étouffé avec sa pipe.

 

-Tu penses que ça nous fait quelque chose, ça ? rigola-t-il. Si tu crois qu'on ignorait que notre capitaine aimait les jolis garçons... Quelle importance ? C'est plutôt un avantage. Au moins, je suis sûr de ne jamais loucher sur l'favori de mon capitaine et de ne pas risquer qu'il me décapite pour un regard mal placé, vu qu'moi je préfère quand même les donzelles.

 

Alors Louis se lança. Après tout, Harry et lui dormaient déjà dans la même cabine, que Mélodie leur avait attribuée. C'était un véritable placard à balais, ce qui faisait que cela n'avait pas vraiment été perçu comme un traitement de faveur, mais cela leur évitait de dormir dans des hamacs dans la cale. Louis pensait que c'était Zayn qui était intervenu pour leur donner leur endroit à eux -il était au courant de leur relation, après tout- et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas rare que des marins dorment collés les uns aux autres quand les espaces sur le navire étaient exigus, mais Louis soupçonnait l'équipage d'avoir vu clair. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, dans cette cabine, qui prenait toute la place. Et Jared ne dormait pas avec eux, mais dans une autre cabine avec les trois autres enfants du  _Love Nest_ , dans le même couloir, ce qui laissait le loisir à Louis et Harry de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient la nuit -de  _se_  faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. On avait connu plus discret.

 

Si tout le monde savait, Louis ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'agirait pas en conséquence. Et différemment de d'habitude.

 

Il était juste fatigué de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Harry. Fatigué de retenir les gestes qui lui venaient lorsqu'il voyait Harry accoudé au bastingage, le visage éclairé par le soleil, ses cheveux voletant en arrière. Alors il ne les retint plus. Il plaqua Harry sur le bord du bateau et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait, en plein jour, à la vue de tous, et il eut le sentiment qu'un immense poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Quand il se détacha, les yeux de Harry brillaient si fort qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment verts, mais d'une charmante teinte dorée. Louis jeta un regard autour d'eux. Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Tout le monde s'affairait avec les cordages et les voiles. Les membres de l'équipage sur le pont avaient forcément  _vu_. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

 

A part Niall, qui semblait encore plus heureux que Louis et Harry eux-mêmes. Il sautilla jusqu'à eux avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-Zayn m'avait dit, mais j'attendais de voir si vous voudriez vous montrer en public. Maintenant je peux vous dire que je suis ravi d'avoir deux autres amoureux à bord.

 

Il reprit une seconde son souffle, puis il avoua :

 

-Je ne vois pas souvent des gens comme nous. Je me sens proche de vous.

 

Niall les entraîna vers un coin plus tranquille du bateau lorsque Julian les interrompit pour passer la serpillière pile à l'endroit du pont où ils se trouvaient.

 

-Il faut vraiment que vous me racontiez votre histoire, poursuivit Niall. Je veux tous.  Les. Dé-tails.

 

*

 

Quand Niall ne leur faisait pas tenir salon de thé, Louis et Harry prenaient leur part de travail sur le  _Love Nest_. Zayn les avait acceptés sans problème sur le navire, mais il avait été très clair : s'ils devenaient des poids morts, ils pourraient retourner d'où ils venaient. Comme ils n'avaient nulle part où retourner, Louis aimerait autant éviter.

 

Pour Harry, cela avait été plutôt simple. Il avait des connaissances en médecine depuis son apprentissage avec Sahale, alors il était devenu assistant du chirurgien déjà en place sur le navire, le remplaçant même souvent purement et simplement, parce que l'autre se faisait vieux et passait son temps à dormir (son goût un peu prononcé pour le rhum n'aidait pas non plus). Ce n'était pas comme si les pirates étaient très intéressés par ses talents de professeur de langue.

 

Louis avait été affecté aux voiles, puisqu'il ne rechignait pas aux tâches assez difficiles physiquement. Il devait tirer sur les cordages et monter dans les haubans pour ajuster les voiles ou les réparer. Il avait dû apprendre rapidement, et cela n'avait pas toujours été simple. Sur le  _King George_ , il n'avait pas du tout participé aux manœuvres, il n'était qu'un passager. Maintenant, il se retrouvait en plein milieu, et s'il commettait une erreur, s'il attachait mal un bout ou ne prêtait pas assez attention à l'état du mât, il risquait de mettre en danger ses camarades.

 

Un des premiers jours sur le  _Love Nest,_  il avait lâché un cordage par accident, et celui-ci était allé frapper Jade au visage, lui creusant une longue balafre sur la joue. Il s'était excusé des dizaines de fois, paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'éborgner, ou lui laisser une cicatrice permanente. La jeune femme lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, et Harry l'avait soignée et avait confirmé que c'était complètement superficiel, mais Louis s'était senti horriblement mal. Coupable, et stupide. Il avait refusé que Harry regarde les blessures sur ses paumes, que la corde avait brûlées quand Louis l'avait laissée filer entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'amadouer, tard le soir, une fois couchés dans leur cabine, et que Louis accepte qu'il désinfecte les plaies (et les embrasse ensuite). Personne ne lui avait tenu rigueur de cette maladresse, mais il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus. Depuis, il n'avait fait que faire des progrès. Il n'était pas aussi adroit que les autres, mais il faisait le boulot sans trop de problèmes, désormais.

 

Ce qui était rassurant, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls nouveaux dans l'équipage. Louis n'avait reconstitué le puzzle qu'à partir de bribes de conversation entendues çà et là, mais apparemment, Zayn n'avait réapparu que récemment. Un an auparavant, il avait débarqué la moitié de son équipage à Tortuga, et gardé l'autre moitié pour pouvoir naviguer jusqu'à un endroit mystérieux. En tout cas, il y avait bien dû avoir des gens pour rester avec lui jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour manœuvrer le  _Love Nest_ , mais on ignorait qui ils étaient, et ils ne s'étaient jamais manifestés. Sans doute avaient-ils eux aussi repris leur liberté peu après, et ne savaient pas grand chose de ce que Zayn avait bien pu faire. Pendant plusieurs mois, on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Certains chuchotaient qu'il avait disparu dans les profondeurs pour apprendre les secrets des sirènes, d'autres racontaient qu'il était allé vendre son âme au diable pour devenir immortel, d'autres encore riaient et soutenaient qu'il avait juste profité de la vie avec Niall entre deux plages de sable fin, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Puis il était revenu. Une partie de son équipage l'avait rejoint immédiatement, dès que la rumeur était arrivée jusqu'à eux, fidèle à leur capitaine de légende, mais d'autres s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature entre temps. Sans parler des pertes qu'avait faites le dernier voyage du  _Love Nest_  avant que Zayn ne se retire -mais Louis ne voulait pas vraiment entendre parler de cela. Il avait donc dû recruter de nouveaux membres pour repartir sur les océans. Nul ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était parti, ni pourquoi il avait décidé de reprendre du service. Mais en tout cas, Louis et Harry étaient arrivés au bon moment.

 

Il y avait de très nombreux temps morts, sur le bateau, ce qui rendait la vie dessus plutôt agréable, et leur donnait l'occasion de tisser des liens d'amitié. Ils n'étaient pas tout le temps en train de faire des manœuvres. Quand ils étaient lancés sur la mer, qu'elle était plate et calme, que quelqu'un était à la barre, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à part rester attentif et sentir le bateau filer sous leurs pieds. Louis redécouvrait à quel point il adorait être en mer, et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il y avait tellement de gens divers et pittoresques avec qui avoir des conversations intéressantes -depuis la jeune fille de bonne famille en fugue au vieux boucanier qui prétendait avoir navigué sur toutes les mers du monde. Et puis, il pouvait être amoureux de Harry autant qu'il le voulait, et cela, c'était formidable. Ils pouvaient marcher main dans la main sur le pont, et s'ils étaient autorisés à le quitter, aller faire l'amour en pleine journée dans leur cabine. Ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de l’ambiguïté de leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas d'angoisses quand ils savaient que leurs regards se faisaient tendres, ou brûlants. Ils pouvaient être ouvertement... ensemble.

 

Et les pirates rendaient les parties de cartes très amusantes. Et ils mettaient en jeu des choses utiles. Comme la pipe que Louis utilisait un peu trop régulièrement aux yeux de Harry. Ou un attrapeur de rêves qu'ils avaient suspendu dans leur cabine. (Louis gagnait toujours autant).

 

Même Mélodie s'était excusée de son hostilité de départ, expliquant qu'elle était inquiète d'avoir laissé Niall seul sur le _Love Nest_ lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et qu'elle attendait quelqu'un à l'auberge qui n'était jamais venu au rendez-vous, ce qui l'avait agacée. L'arrivée de Louis et Harry avait achevé de porter sur ses nerfs. Harry n'était pas dupe : elle avait bien malgré tout un tempérament assez bouillonnant, mais elle avait été sympathique avec eux depuis leur acceptation au sein de l'équipage, alors il ne se plaignait pas. Il était aussi possible que Zayn l'ait reprise à l'ordre en ce qui les concernait -elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

 

Très vite, leur principale inquiétude était devenue Jared. Au début, ils avaient constamment peur qu'il passe par-dessus bord, et essayaient de toujours garder un œil sur lui, mais c'était vraiment difficile lorsqu'ils étaient occupés. Ils s'étaient habitués à le laisser vagabonder sur le navire en compagnie des autres enfants. Perrie avait un fils de six ans (qui ressemblait étrangement à Zayn, mais personne ne disait rien à ce propos, alors Louis allait s'abstenir de faire la remarque), et elle les avait rassurés en disant qu'il avait très bien survécu sur le  _Love Nest_  tout ce temps. Jared était trop petit pour atteindre le bastingage, les enfants plus grands pouvaient le surveiller et l'aider, et il suffisait de lui apprendre les consignes de sécurité pour quand la mer s'emballait. Ce qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, car leur petit avait toujours eu un léger côté casse-cou qui devenait dangereux, très dangereux sur un navire au milieu de l'océan.

 

Louis se rappelait d'une frayeur qu'il leur avait faite récemment. Louis avait accouru en entendant le cri étranglé de Harry, et en levant la tête, il avait aperçu Jared suspendu assez haut dans les cordages. Dieu seul savait comment il avait réussi à monter jusque là, lui qui était haut comme trois pommes. Ils ne lui avaient définitivement pas permis de faire cela. Louis avait vraiment cru que Harry allait s'évanouir au vu de sa pâleur.

 

-Lou... S'il tombe, c'est... Oh, mon Dieu.

 

Louis avait tenté de garder son sang froid.

 

-Il ne va pas tomber ! Je vais le chercher.

 

Il escalada les haubans à son tour, avec précaution, pour ne pas causer trop de mouvement et déséquilibrer Jared, et le rejoignit rapidement, l'attrapant pour le tenir en sûreté à sa hauteur.

 

-Mais ça va pas ! gronda-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

 

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux. Il savait déjà bien jouer l'innocent pour les amadouer.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

 

-Veux faire comme toi, marmotta Jared.

 

Louis soupira. Lui-même montait souvent pour s'occuper des voiles. Jared avait apparemment voulu l'imiter.

 

-Je comprends, mais tu es trop petit. Je t'interdis de le faire, d'accord ?

 

Jared fit la moue.

 

-Je suis sérieux, insista Louis. Tu as intérêt à m'écouter. Et maintenant, on va redescendre tranquillement avant que Harry ait une attaque cardiaque.

 

Jay n'était plus jamais monté, et Louis avait été bien content de voir que son autorité parentale avait une efficacité.

 

*

 

Tout allait si bien et tout semblait si paisible qu'ils en avaient presque oublié l'intérêt original d'un bateau pirate. Bien sûr, Louis était conscient de la présence des canons ; il voyait aussi tous les pirates porter des armes -jusque dans les replis de leurs manches- et d'ailleurs, il ferraillait régulièrement avec eux pour garder la forme ; il voyait les cicatrices et il entendait les récits ; alors bien sûr, il savait. Mais il n'y pensait plus, c'était tout.

 

Alors, quand Zayn annonça un abordage, le premier réflexe de Louis fut de se dire qu'il plaisantait. Dans sa tête, cela ne faisait pas sens. Ils étaient très bien, à sillonner la mer des Caraïbes. Quel besoin y avait-il d'aller attaquer un autre bateau ? Mais ensuite, le  _Love Nest_  s'était lancé à la poursuite d'un navire marchand, et tout était devenu beaucoup plus réel. Louis n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant (seulement maintenant, après des semaines et des semaines à tourner dans la même zone maritime), de pourquoi cela devait être ce navire -et il aurait probablement dû s'attarder plus longtemps sur ces questions- mais une chose était certaine : on ne discutait pas les décisions de Zayn. Jamais.

 

Donc abordage il y aurait.

 

Lui et Harry avaient redouté ce moment. Ce n'était pas tellement le problème de l'illégalité (après tout, leur relation faisait déjà d'eux des criminels), c'était juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas assister à des massacres d'innocents, ou pire, y participer. La piraterie avait un côté romanesque, sur le papier, mais elle consistait tout de même à attaquer des navires et des passagers le plus souvent sans défense. C'était probablement ridicule de s'engager dans l'équipage de Zayn Malik en espérant ne jamais voir de combats, mais c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient souhaité. Harry lui avait dit avoir confié ses craintes et sa répulsion pour la violence à Niall, et celui-ci avait répondu :

 

-On est des voleurs, pas des meurtriers.

 

Il avait aussi dit que Harry n'était pas obligé de prendre part aux abordages. Il ne serait pas le seul à rester sur le  _Love Nest_  ; il y avait les enfants, et il fallait bien quelques personnes pour couvrir ceux qui passaient sur le bateau adverse. Et il y avait certaines vies qu'on ne risquait pas. Apparemment, Zayn interdisait à Niall de se mêler aux combats (et Niall lui obéissait sans broncher -il y avait décidément quelque chose dans leur relation que Louis ne saisissait pas), alors lui resterait en arrière, de toute façon.

 

Louis aurait pu rester aussi, mais il voulait voir comment cela se passerait -histoire de savoir si Harry et lui pourraient réellement rester ici, ou si les activités du  _Love Nest_ étaient trop insupportables à cautionner pour eux. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il le devait à Zayn et ses amis parmi l'équipage. Ils l’avaient accueilli comme l'un des leurs. C'était le moment de se conduire comme l'un des leurs. Harry avait vaguement tenté de le dissuader, puis il s'était rendu aux arguments de Louis et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains :

 

-Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je ne peux pas aller avec toi.

 

Louis l'avait juste serré plus fort dans ses bras.

 

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

 

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de l'autre navire pour lancer des grappins, les canons tonnant depuis un moment sur la mer, Harry embrassa rapidement Louis (et même si ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, Louis ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier qu'il puisse le faire comme cela, en public) :

 

-Fais attention à toi, par pitié, chuchota-t-il.

 

Puis il s'écarta, effleurant une dernière fois son poignet, et disparut vers l'entrepont avec Niall et quelques autres matelots. Les enfants et leur chirurgien ivrogne (et inutile) étaient dans la cale.

 

Louis avait l'estomac noué, mais en même temps, il sentait l'adrénaline monter et une vague excitation l'envahir. Zayn, en guise de signal, son sabre piqueté de velours à la main, cria :

 

-Pas de sang inutile. On veut juste la cargaison.

 

Louis en fut immensément soulagé.

 

*

 

Louis ferma la porte de la cabine derrière lui.

 

-Tu as du sang sur le visage.

 

Il y avait une question dans le ton de Harry.

 

-Ce n'est pas le mien, répondit Louis en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 

-Je ne sais même pas si je dois me réjouir de ça.

 

-Je n'ai tué personne, je te le promets, répondit Louis aux interrogations dans ses yeux. J'ai juste blessé au bras un type qui refusait de lâcher son pistolet, et le sang a giclé.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Pas de morts ? Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas eu de notre côté, on m'a juste envoyé Jimmy avec une éraflure sur le torse.

 

Louis secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas été un massacre, loin de là. Louis avait été étonné de voir que les pirates -l'équipage de Zayn, en tout cas- ne faisaient pas de mal gratuitement à des innocents. Louis s'était attendu à des jeux cruels, à des tueries inutiles, malgré ce que Zayn avait pu dire. Une fois en pleine action, les pirates auraient pu déraper, et il n'y avait rien de plus facile que d'ignorer ou de fermer les yeux sur des crimes commis au milieu d'un combat. Meurtres, viols, tortures. Il avait entendu des histoires, comme tout le monde. S'il avait vu de telles choses, Louis aurait sans doute quitté le  _Love Nest_  dans l'heure qui aurait suivi.

 

-Aucun. Seulement des blessés. Ils se sont rendus facilement. On a pris la cargaison, et on les a laissés. Leur bateau est endommagé, mais ils réussiront à rejoindre le port le plus proche.

 

Harry resta silencieux.

 

-Tu n'as pas assisté au combat ? demanda Louis, en se rapprochant un peu de lui sur la couchette.

 

Il n'osait pas le toucher, alors qu'il en aurait eu besoin. Harry paraissait tellement fébrile, agité et pâle. Il avait le regard fixé sur ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux.

 

-Si, je- Au début. J'étais près de la barre. Puis je ne pouvais plus regarder. Trop de cris. Trop d'armes. Je. Je suis désolé.

 

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? fit Louis.

 

Harry se frotta le poignet.

 

-Je ne suis pas très courageux quand on en arrive à ce genre de situations.

 

Comme s'il existait une personne plus courageuse que Harry sur cette terre.

 

-Ce n'était pas horrible, je te le jure, lui assura Louis. C'était... violent, oui, mais pas horrible.

 

-Je sais ! Je sais. C'est juste le principe. D'attaquer. Des gens. Les canons. Le bruit.

 

Louis pensait qu'il s'était mieux préparé à leur nouvelle vie. Que faisaient-ils toujours là, si Harry ne supportait pas l'idée d'un abordage ?

 

-On est sur un bateau pirate, Harry. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

 

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce que je ressentais était rationnel, répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire, décidant de ne pas s'en formaliser pour tenter de désamorcer la nervosité de son amant.

 

-Entre la magie et ça, décidément, tu es de moins en moins...

 

Il chercha le terme.

 

-Cartésien ? suggéra Harry.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Je n'allais pas utiliser ce mot prétentieux, mais je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.

 

-Comme si tu n'avais pas toi-même lu Descartes  _en français*_  avec moi l'année dernière...

 

-Il y a une différence entre déchiffrer son charabia et y faire référence au milieu de nulle part, dans une tentative d'érudition gratuite.

 

-L'érudition n'est jamais gratuite, fit Harry du tac-au-tac.

 

-Dieu que c'est épuisant d'être amoureux d'un intellectuel, parfois, soupira exagérément Louis.

 

Il arracha finalement un sourire à Harry, sans qu'il sache ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction entre la moquerie légère et la déclaration d'amour. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution, parce que Harry entrelaça leurs doigts et porta la main de Louis à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau. La main qui n'avait pas tenu d'armes. Louis fit la moue.

 

-Même pas un vrai baiser ?

 

Le nez de Harry se plissa.

 

-Sûrement pas. Pas avant que tu te sois lavé.

 

Il se pencha pour rapprocher leur baquet d'eau de Louis.

 

-Je l'ai rempli tout à l'heure.

 

Harry saisit un morceau de linge.

 

-Je vais t'aider.

 

Louis enleva sa chemise crasseuse de transpiration, et laissa Harry lui frotter le visage et le torse avec son chiffon, les yeux fixés sur l'eau dans laquelle il le rinçait et le baquet qui se remplissait de rouge et de saletés. Harry s'acharna à enlever tout reste de traces sanglantes sur son visage, une main sous son menton pour le garder face à lui.

 

-Tu ne me trouves pas beau couvert de sang, alors ? plaisanta faiblement Louis.

 

Harry s'arrêta de le nettoyer et le regarda dans les yeux.

 

-Eh bien... Tu fais un peu sauvage, j'imagine que ça a un côté... esthétiquement... plaisant.

 

Il se baissa pour essorer son linge, et il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. S'occuper de Louis paraissait l'avoir apaisé.

 

-Mon corps aime bien l'idée de toi avec une épée à la main, parfois, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais...

 

Il se redressa, et ses prunelles manquaient d'éclat, sa bouche n'exprimant plus que la mélancolie.

 

-Ce n'est pas le Louis que j'aime le plus.

 

Il enchaîna, comme pour dissiper le brouillard qu'avaient amené ses paroles.

 

-Il faudra que tu te laves les cheveux demain. Pour l'instant, on n'a plus d'eau propre.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Je survivrai.

 

-Tu n'as aucune blessure, murmura Harry en examinant son visage.

 

-Je te l'avais dit.

 

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais maintenant, je suis vraiment content que tu saches manier une épée.

 

Louis ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, et se glissa à moitié nu contre Harry dans leur lit, le sentant soupirer et se détendre lorsqu'il le cala dans ses bras. Il était encore tôt, et en temps normal, ils auraient probablement lu, discuté, ou fait l'amour, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas comme les autres jours. Seul le sommeil pouvait calmer les vestiges de la bataille qui pulsaient encore en lui.

 

*

 

Excepté que le sommeil ne vint jamais.

 

Harry s'était endormi presque immédiatement ; Louis savait qu'il n'avait presque pas fermé l’œil la nuit d'avant, trop angoissé depuis que le  _Love Nest_ s'était lancé à la poursuite du navire marchand : il l'avait entendu se retourner à côté de lui encore et encore, pendant des heures. Mais lui-même n'avait aussi que peu trouvé le repos, influencé par l'humeur de son amant, et il s'était battu, aujourd'hui : il aurait dû être assez épuisé pour s'écrouler comme une masse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à redescendre du combat. Louis retira le bras qu'il avait passé autour de Harry avec précaution, pour rouler doucement sur le dos, fixant le plafond de la cabine et émettant un soupir. Harry ne bougea pas. Un autre jour, il aurait probablement été perturbé par le fait que Louis l'ait lâché. Ils se touchaient toujours dans leur sommeil, depuis... Depuis des années. Il aurait gémi en guise de protestation, et Louis se serait empressé de se recoller contre lui -c'était déjà arrivé. Mais cette nuit, Harry était trop profondément endormi pour réagir, visiblement. Il n'entendit pas non plus lorsque Louis finit par se glisser hors des couvertures, posant les pieds sur le parquet un peu grinçant, et enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et ses bottes. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et sortit dans le couloir, refermant lentement la porte de la cabine derrière lui.

 

Louis avait besoin d'air. Il traversa la coursive sombre pour atteindre le pont. Il faisait nuit noire. L'aube était encore loin, et les températures étaient basses. Louis était en chemise, et il frissonna une fois dehors, comme par réflexe, mais il n'avait pas vraiment froid. Au contraire, il était habité par une sorte de chaleur depuis l'abordage, et elle ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Tout rougeoyait autour de lui, plus intense et plus rapide, et même le navire assoupi ne pouvait éteindre la flamme guerrière allumée quelque part dans la partie de lui qui ne faisait pas souvent surface, et qu'il avait du mal à assumer parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était quelque chose de honteux. Son esprit était toujours rempli du fracas des armes et des coups de canons ; quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait la mer en-dessous de ses pieds, quand il avait lancé son grappin et avait franchi l'espace entre les ponts des deux navires, et il voyait le sourire presque affectueux de Zayn lorsque l'équipage adverse s'était rendu ; quand il respirait, il sentait encore l'odeur de la poudre, de la fumée, du sang ; quand il tendait l'oreille, il entendait les cris de victoire et les félicitations bourrues que lui avait lancées Mélodie alors qu'ils regagnaient le _Love Nest_. - _« tu t'es bien battu »_ ; il sentait encore le poids de son épée dans sa main, et le pistolet glissé dans sa ceinture, alors qu'ils étaient rangés dans leur cabine ; quant au vent glacé qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, il lui semblait qu'il séchait une sueur pourtant disparue depuis longtemps.

 

Et quand il pensait à l'abordage, il ressentait surtout de la fierté. Et de la fascination, aussi. Plus que de la terreur et du dégoût. Et quand il pensait à la prochaine fois que cela arriverait... Il n'avait pas peur. Il était... excité, pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même.

 

Il n'avait pas parlé à Harry de ces émotions-là.

 

_« Ce n'est pas le Louis que j'aime le plus. »_

 

Il imaginait l'expression de son visage si Louis lui disait qu'il avait  _aimé_  commettre un acte de piraterie. Harry serait probablement déçu.

 

_« Ce n'est pas le Louis que j'aime le plus. »_

 

Mais il devait bien l'aimer quand même un peu, pas vrai ? Harry lui avait répété des dizaines de fois qu'il aimait tout de lui, alors... Même cette partie-là, cette partie que Louis ne saisissait pas très bien lui-même, il ne la rejetterait sans doute jamais complètement.

 

Pas vrai ?

 

Il se frotta le front, espérant apaiser ses craintes ridicules.

 

Louis ne voulait pas décevoir Harry.

 

Il s'avança sur le pont en levant la tête vers le ciel noir tacheté d'étoiles, inspirant le souffle marin qui montait de l'onde. Il se dirigea vers le bastingage sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et il sursauta en levant le regard et en découvrant une autre silhouette déjà accoudée face à la mer, le visage éclairé par la flamme de l'allumette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

 

Quand il la reconnut, Louis eut un mouvement de recul respectueux instinctif.

 

-Oh, je suis désolé, je venais juste... Je ne voulais pas déranger, je vais-

 

Il s'embourba dans sa phrase et se tut, se préparant à aller de l'autre côté du pont.

 

Zayn souffla l'allumette, masquant l'ombre de sourire qui était apparue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il jetait un regard à Louis.

 

-Tu peux rester.

 

Louis s'interrompit dans sa retraite alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser le capitaine tranquille, surpris.

 

-Un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal, ajouta le capitaine du  _Love Nest_   en tournant de nouveau ses yeux vers l'océan.

 

Louis était un peu intimidé. Juste un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de partager des têtes à têtes avec Zayn. Niall les avait invités à dîner dans les appartements qu'ils partageaient, quelques fois, Harry et lui, parce qu'ils étaient amis, Louis supposait, mais Zayn était le plus souvent très silencieux -quand il restait plus de dix minutes à table- à les observer de ses yeux sombres aux replis incompréhensibles. Il avait toujours paru très inaccessible à Louis, pas seulement parce qu'il était le capitaine du navire, et donc par définition au-dessus d'eux, mais aussi à cause de sa personnalité lunatique et son visage insondable. Louis comprenait parfaitement pourquoi la moitié de Tortuga adoptait cet air à la fois craintif et admiratif quand on leur parlait de Zayn Malik -du  _capitaine_  Zayn Malik.

 

Zayn se préoccupait de l'équipage, et l'équipage lui était dévoué corps et âme, mais il ne nouait pas de liens très intimes, ne brisait que rarement la barrière invisible entre lui, et le reste. Il avait Niall, qui semblait lui suffire, et Mélodie, qui se rapprochait sans doute le plus d'une amie pour lui. Perrie semblait plutôt dans les bonnes grâces de Zayn, également, mais il ne lui témoignait une attention légèrement plus marquée que lorsque Niall n'était pas dans les parages. Louis n'avait pas tardé à remarquer son petit manège, et s'il ne doutait pas que Zayn soit réellement fidèle à Niall, il était aussi désormais quasiment persuadé que l'enfant de Perrie était son fils. Sans doute issu d'une liaison qui remontait à des années, et qui ne paraissait pas compter plus que cela aux yeux du capitaine. (Harry avait compris aussi, et désapprouvait le désintérêt de Zayn pour le petit, qui s’appelait James, bien sûr). Mais c'était tout.

 

A quelques occasions, Louis avait surpris Zayn en train de le regarder, notamment quand il se permettait un geste tendre avec Harry, et il avait hoché la tête d'un air approbateur dans sa direction lorsqu'ils se battaient, une fois, aujourd'hui. Rien qui lui donnait particulièrement l'impression que Zayn voulait se rapprocher de lui, cependant. Mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout, ils avaient déjà croisé le fer. Ils s'étaient déjà menacés de mort. C'était une façon comme une autre de briser la glace.

 

Louis avança lentement et s'appuya contre le bastingage à quelques pas de Zayn.

 

Il n'osait pas entamer une conversation, alors il attendit, et le capitaine finit par parler de nouveau.

 

-Je ne peux jamais dormir après un combat.

 

Louis vit ses mains bouger sur le bois du bateau, comme s'il le caressait.

 

-Et je ne peux pas demander à Niall de faire des cabrioles toute la nuit non plus.

 

Louis entendait le sourire malicieux dans sa voix. La familiarité dont Zayn faisait preuve le rendait nerveux autant qu'elle le mettait plus à l'aise, un était paradoxal qu'il résolut avec un petit rire.

 

-Toi aussi, ça te fait ça, je suppose, fit Zayn.

 

-Je ne peux pas dire si ce sera comme ça à chaque fois, vu que c'était une première, répondit Louis après une hésitation, mais pour cette nuit... Impossible de fermer l’œil.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Il dort.

 

-Dommage.

 

Pourquoi ? Zayn avait-il brusquement envie de parler à Harry aussi ?

 

-Pour toi, je veux dire, ajouta le capitaine. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le sexe après un bel abordage. Très intense.

 

Oh.

 

-Je vais devoir te croire sur parole, soupira Louis, parce que ça m'étonnerait que Harry soit très excité par ce genre de circonstances.

 

Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour à parler de ce qui se passait dans son lit avec l'homme qui avait bien failli l'égorger à peine un an plus tôt.

 

-Ah. Il n'aime pas la vie sur le bateau ? J'aurais cru qu'il n'était pas trop malheureux.

 

Il y avait un fond offensé dans la voix du capitaine. Hum. Louis devrait probablement réagir en conséquence.

 

-Si ! Il est heureux, ce n'est pas le problème, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Mais il fuit toute forme de violence. Il ne voudra jamais prendre part à un combat, à moins qu'il n'ait plus du tout le choix. Il a toujours refusé de porter une arme...

 

-C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendue concernant un membre de mon équipage, commenta Zayn, sans que Louis puisse affirmer à son ton qu'il était réellement amusé.

 

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait acquiescer ou défendre la position de Harry, tiraillé entre son propre avis et le besoin maladif de protéger son amant. Il n'eut pas besoin de se décider, cependant, parce que Zayn parla de nouveau.

 

-Mais toi, tu es comme moi.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Le visage du capitaine était, comme toujours, indéchiffrable.

 

-C'est-à-dire ? hésita-t-il.

 

-Tu aimes cette vie. En entier. Tu aimes naviguer, tu aimes le bateau, tu aimes la liberté qu'il représente...

 

La voix de Zayn enflait, comme portée par un élan intérieur, tandis que ses mains continuaient de passer et de repasser sur le bois tendre de son navire.

 

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager, quand j'étais plus jeune, murmura Louis, pensant à ses projets démesurés d'adolescent enfermé dans le carcan paternel, avant de rencontrer Harry, là-bas, à Cleveland.

 

-J'aurais pu deviner. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça...

 

Dans un geste que Louis n'avait pas du tout anticipé, Zayn tira l'épée qu'il avait dans son fourreau, passant un doigt d'un geste presque tendre sur la lame.

 

-Tu aimes te battre. Tu aimes maîtriser une épée. Tu aimes le sentiment de dominer un adversaire, et de voir des hommes se rendre à toi. Tu aimes être le meilleur, et repousser tes limites. Tu te sens puissant, tu as l'impression de contrôler complètement ta vie dans ces moments-là, et tu aimes ça.

 

C'était un résumé assez... fidèle à la réalité des émotions qui bouillonnaient en Louis.

 

-Et Harry... Il ne te comprend pas, conclut Zayn, en rangeant son épée.

 

Louis fixa son regard sur les vaguelettes qui venaient s'échouer contre la coque du  _Love Nest_  immobile.

 

(Il se demanda ce que cela faisait, de tomber à l'eau en se lançant dans un abordage, par exemple -ce qui était une de ses craintes du jour. Il n'avait jamais connu la sensation de chute libre. Il n'avait jamais manqué de se noyer non plus, et il espérait bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il pensa vaguement qu'avec tout son attirail, ses perles et ses breloques autour du cou et dans les cheveux, ses manteaux richement décorés, aux poches remplies d'objets mystérieux et souvent inutiles, Zayn coulerait sans doute à pic.)

 

Non, Harry n'avait jamais compris, mais Louis n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à expliquer non plus.

 

-Pas sur ce point, non, finit-il par répondre. Il ne supportait déjà pas que j'aime bien la chasse...

 

Zayn émit un gloussement.

 

-Niall non plus, confia-t-il. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu ce que ça fait, que de tenir une arme.

 

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Louis.

 

-Parce que je ne veux pas de lui là-dedans. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Je ne prends pas le risque, dit Zayn d'un ton catégorique.

 

Un écho du passé.

 

_« La meilleure partie de moi-même... J'ai été assez intelligent pour l'éloigner du danger. »_

 

La relation de Zayn et Niall restait à étrange, aux yeux de Louis. Zayn semblait dicter à Niall ses moindres faits et gestes, depuis l'heure à laquelle il se levait jusqu'au contenu de son assiette. Parfois, Louis se demandait si Niall avait encore un libre-arbitre. Mais peut-être que quelque chose lui échappait. Et puis, qui était-il pour juger le fonctionnement des couples des autres ?

 

-Et lui ? Ça ne le dérange pas de rester à l'écart ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

 

-Pas particulièrement, non. Et de toute façon, Niall n'est pas... il doit-

 

Zayn s'interrompit brutalement, et sa phrase se termina dans un soupir agacé.

 

-Ne parlons pas de ce qui te contrarie, dit généreusement Louis au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Zayn lui parut plus tendu qu'avant, même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que « devait » faire Niall.

 

Zayn ne répondit rien. Louis se pencha de nouveau pour scruter la surface tranquille de l'océan, comme attiré par les profondeurs dont il ignorait tout.

 

-Tu as déjà vu des sirènes ?

 

Louis plaisantait, parce qu'il ne croyait définitivement pas aux sirènes, malgré les rumeurs qu’il avait entendues. Enfin, quand même, c'était un peu-

 

-Deux fois.

 

Il n'était pas très sûr que Zayn plaisantait, lui, par contre.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-J'ai bien failli y rester, la deuxième fois, d'ailleurs. J'étais un peu trop proche d'elles, sur une barque, en train d’essayer de rejoindre la côte. C'était il y a plusieurs années, mais l’une d’elles m'a mordu tellement fort que la cicatrice n'est jamais partie.

 

-Mordu ?

 

-Les sirènes ont des dents pointues, assez redoutables. Pratiques pour quand elles dévorent leurs proies au fond de l'eau. Tu ne savais pas ?

 

-Euh...

 

Louis pouvait sentir le sourire de Zayn dans l'obscurité.

 

-Tu ne me crois pas, constata le capitaine.

 

Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ?

 

-Je... Je suis un peu sceptique en ce qui concerne les phénomènes surnaturels.

 

-Les sirènes n'ont rien de surnaturel, répliqua Zayn avec un rire cynique. Crois-moi, elles étaient très réelles quand je me vidais de mon sang et qu'elles essayaient de m'arracher un bras et de m'entraîner au fond de l'océan.

 

-Oh.

 

Louis n'était pas convaincu. Du tout. Il essaya de penser comme Harry, et de s'ouvrir à la possibilité que des créatures mi-femmes mi-bêtes hantent les océans de la terre en essayant de séduire les marins pour les dévorer ensuite, mais c'était... dur à avaler.

 

-Je te montrerai ma cicatrice, si tu veux, en plein jour, fit Zayn. On voit les traces des dents. Ça ne ressemble à celles d'aucun autre animal. C'est sur mes côtes, à droite.

 

Zayn proposait littéralement de se déshabiller pour lui, et pourtant, Louis sentait qu'il n'y avait rien d'érotique là-dedans. Et le capitaine était étrangement sérieux, comme s'il se confiait sur une expérience marquante qui l'effrayait encore un peu aujourd'hui.

 

Mais... Quand même.

 

Des sirènes.

 

Bon.

 

_Des sirènes._

 

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais, lâcha Zayn après un temps. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour cerner ton caractère, mais je crois que j'en ai une bonne idée, maintenant, et je t'aime bien.

 

-Hum... Merci ? fit Louis.

 

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment retourner le compliment, vu qu'il n'avait pour sa part pas vraiment réussi à comprendre l'étrange personnage qu'était le capitaine Zayn Malik. Difficile de porter un jugement sur un homme aussi intouchable et obscur.

 

Zayn recula, lâchant le bastingage.

 

-C'est une bonne chose que je puisse compter sur toi pour les abordages, parce qu'il risque d'y en avoir d'autres bientôt.

 

Louis ne comprenait pas. Ils venaient de récupérer une petite fortune en pièces d'or, et des victuailles suffisantes pour au moins trois semaines.

 

-Mais, on vient de...

 

Zayn leva la main pour le couper, et Louis se tut immédiatement. Même s'ils devenaient un jour plus proches, Louis savait d'avance que ce geste continuerait d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

 

-Tu ne sais pas tout. Je cherche quelque chose... Quelque chose de _précis._  C'est pour ça qu'on tourne depuis des semaines dans la même région. Je pensais que c'était sur le navire d'aujourd'hui, mais il s'avère que j'ai été mal informé.

 

Louis savait bien que cet abordage ne paraissait pas très logique. Et il avait aussi remarqué qu'ils tournaient pratiquement en rond sur la mer des Caraïbes. (Tout le monde devait avoir remarqué). Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans les plans de Zayn. Il ne se conduisait décidément pas comme un pirate normal -mais enfin, existait-il vraiment une norme chez les pirates ?

 

-J'ai une autre piste, fit le capitaine. Dès demain, on va vers l'Est.

 

Zayn se détourna de lui, visiblement soudain sur le point de quitter le pont -et la discussion.

 

Lunatique. Louis avait au moins bien identifié ce trait chez le capitaine.

 

Il trouva le courage de l'interpeller.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lança-t-il. Un trésor ?

 

Zayn lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et sembla hésiter, longuement.

 

-Je ne te le dirai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Mais je te dirai peut-être un jour. Plus tard.

 

-J'aimerais savoir où on va, objecta Louis.

 

-Pourquoi ? rebondit Zayn. N'est-ce pas beaucoup plus intéressant d'avancer à l'aveugle, et de faire confiance à l'inconnu ?

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

 

Zayn redevint l'homme que Louis avait connu jusqu'ici. Leur moment de complicité était terminé.

 

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Un équipage pirate doit fidélité absolue à son capitaine. Tu n'as pas à réfléchir ; juste à suivre les ordres.

 

Quelque chose que Louis n'avait pas toujours réussi à appliquer à la lettre -et c'était un euphémisme.

 

-Bonne nuit, Louis Tomlinson.

 

Louis était un peu frustré, mais que pouvait-il faire, vraiment ? On n'insistait pas, avec Zayn Malik.

 

-Bonne nuit, capitaine.

 

Il y eut un autre silence.

 

-Tu peux m'appeler Zayn.

 

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Louis avec l'idée choquante que, peut-être, sans doute, le capitaine pirate le plus redoutable de sa génération venait de l'autoriser à le considérer comme un... ami ?

 

Il avait le sentiment que c'était un privilège rarement accordé.

 

#

 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent, encore ? marmonna Harry, le regard fixé sur Louis et Zayn qui semblaient en grande conversation, près de la barre, là-haut.

 

Il les entendait rire d'ici.

 

-Tu es jaloux, chantonna Niall, qui était à moitié allongé sur le pont à côté de lui.

 

Ils étaient censés aider au grand nettoyage du  _Love Nest_ , Zayn ayant brusquement décrété que son navire bien aimé était trop sale à sa convenance et qu'ils allaient jeter l'ancre au milieu de nulle part pour s'employer à en récurer chaque recoin, mais le rythme s'était ralenti à l'approche du soir et Harry et Niall en avaient profité pour prendre une pause bien méritée. Niall n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

 

Jaloux ? Harry ne pouvait même pas le nier.

 

Il tourna la tête vers Niall :

 

-Pas toi ?

 

Niall eut un petit rire.

 

-Pas du tout.

 

Mais comment faisait-il ? Harry pouvait à peine regarder Louis et Zayn s'effleurer les bras en discutant sans sentir une vague de picotements désagréables parcourir sa peau, et il sombrait généralement dans une humeur massacrante si cela durait un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Louis s'était rapproché du capitaine, d’un coup, et Harry avait beau l'interroger sur comment ( _comment ?_ ) il avait fait pour gagner sa confiance après des mois à être traité comme n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, et pourquoi maintenant ( _que s'était-il passé ?_ ), Louis répondait toujours que Zayn  _« l'aimait juste bien »_. Harry grinçait des dents. Que Louis se lie d'amitié avec Zayn, pourquoi pas, au fond. Mais ils semblaient partager une sorte de secret, un pan de monde auquel Harry n'avait pas accès, et cela le rendait fou. Il voulait tout savoir du monde de Louis. C'était plus fort que lui.

 

-A vrai dire, je suis vraiment heureux que Zayn se fasse de nouveaux amis, ajouta Niall. C'est difficile, pour lui. Beaucoup de gens ont trahi sa confiance, dans le passé... Beaucoup de ses proches sont morts, aussi. Quand il avait une vie encore plus houleuse. Il a du mal à laisser des gens rentrer dans son cercle à cause de ça. Il a une tendance à la solitude assez prononcée. Je suis content que ça soit tombé sur Louis… Je l'aime vraiment bien.

 

-Merci, je suis assez sûr que j'aime  _vraiment bien_  Louis, moi aussi, figure-toi... lança Harry, et Niall pouffa.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Ce n'est pas la question. Tu ne ressens vraiment rien de particulier à part du  _bonheur_  en les voyant tous les deux à se sourire dans leur coin ? insista-t-il.

 

Louis et Zayn étaient tellement assortis, c'en était écœurant.

 

-Je suis juste heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien, persista Niall.

 

-Il n'y a pas de véritable amour sans jalousie, grogna Harry.

 

Niall haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu sous-entends que je n'aime pas vraiment Zayn ? Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de l'étendue de nos sentiments, jalousie ou pas...

 

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement menaçant, tout au fond de sa voix.

 

-Je suppose que chaque relation est différente, concéda Harry.

 

Cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure que Louis n'avait pas regardé dans sa direction. L'histoire que lui racontait Zayn devait vraiment être passionnante.

 

Mmpf.

 

-Tu n'as pas confiance en Louis ? demanda Niall, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air fatigué.

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 

-Il t'a déjà trompé, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es inquiet ? Ça doit être horrible. Il a eu quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que toi ?

 

Harry s'étouffa avec la gourde d'eau qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres.

 

-Non ! Jamais.

 

Il ajouta :

 

-Je suis le seul avec qui il ait été.

 

D'accord, peut-être qu'il appréciait un peu trop l'idée d'être le premier et dernier amant de Louis, mais qui ne ressentirait pas la même chose à sa place ?

 

-Attends une seconde... Le seul ? fit Niall, l'air surpris. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, tu veux dire ?

 

-Non, depuis toujours, répliqua Harry. Il y a eu une fille, mais ils n'ont pas fait grand chose. Je suis son premier vrai...

 

Il s’interrompit et grimaça.

 

-Euh, j'aurais probablement dû m'abstenir de te parler de ça. Ne dis pas à Louis que je te l'ai dit.

 

Niall avait l'air admiratif, et un peu envieux, maintenant.

 

-Il n'a jamais été avec des femmes non plus, avant, alors ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je n'aurais jamais cru, en voyant Louis.

 

-Pourquoi ? lança Harry. Il a l'air d'une traînée ?

 

Niall se racla la gorge.

 

Harry se rendit compte de son mauvais choix de mots à l'ombre sur son visage.

 

-Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. C'était stupide de faire référence à ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment honteux de –de se… prostituer-

 

-C'est bon, Harry. Pas besoin de te lancer dans une défense en trois parties, trois sous parties de mon ancien gagne-pain, tu uses ta salive pour rien, rigola Niall. Je  _détestais_  ça, de tout mon être. Ce n'était pas un choix.

 

Harry posa une main sympathique sur son avant-bras.

 

-Je sais ce que ça fait, murmura-t-il.

 

Il avait été putain royale, après tout. Lui et Niall partageaient cette expérience de relations physiques contraintes, ou du moins unilatérales, où leur plaisir à eux n'avait jamais compté ; ils avaient tous les deux eu le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé et sali ; et ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un amour pur pour effacer la violence et la laideur.

 

-Zayn a couché avec un nombre probablement incalculable de personnes, fit Niall. J'aurais plus de raisons de m'en faire que toi, et pourtant, je ne suis pas jaloux de Louis. Alors vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te montes la tête.

 

Niall laissa son regard dériver vers les silhouettes de leurs compagnons.

 

-En plus, si tu les observais bien, avec objectivité, et non pas aveuglé par tes émotions primitives, tu réaliserais qu'il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre eux. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu Zayn à l'action en train de charmer quelqu'un, et ça ne ressemble pas à ça du tout. On est à un niveau de platonisme assez vertigineux, comparé à la manière dont Zayn peut se conduire.

 

Harry accepta son raisonnement, qui était difficile à contredire, et il se détendit un peu. Mais lorsque Zayn et Louis finirent par les rejoindre, il se rapprocha subtilement de Niall et déclara qu'ils étaient occupés à discuter de choses privées et qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Louis se laissa quand même tomber à côté de lui sur le pont et passa un bras autour de son épaule, lui embrassant la joue.

 

Ah,  _maintenant_ , il lui accordait de l'attention.

 

-Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Louis. Zayn proposait de dîner dans ses quartiers.

 

Zayn par-ci, Zayn par-là.

 

-Mon amour ? Tu veux dîner ? répéta Louis.

 

D'accord. Harry ne pouvait pas résister à cela. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Louis et acquiesça.

 

-Ça sera sans moi, intervint Niall en se levant. Je me sens vraiment trop fatigué.

 

A dix-huit heures ? Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, depuis le début de l'après-midi. Harry le trouvait étrangement pâle pour quelqu'un qui avait passé des heures en plein soleil. Comme pour confirmer le chemin de ses pensées, Niall vacilla dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds. Harry perçut l'éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Zayn qui se tenait debout devant eux, et qui réagit au quart de tour en rattrapant Niall par le coude.

 

-C'est bon, murmura le blond en lançant un petit sourire à Zayn. Juste un petit vertige.

 

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à Niall.

 

-Tu es malade ? demanda Harry, sourcils froncés. Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose ? Où tu as mal ? J'ai quelques herbes-

 

-Merci, Harry, mais c'est inutile, le coupa Niall. Vraiment.

 

-Mais...

 

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu.

 

-Demain, tu restes au lit, lâcha Zayn. Toute la journée. Je t'enchaînerai s'il faut.

 

Il avait l'air si tendu. Niall eut un petit rire, qui sonnait un peu faux.

 

-Voyons, Zee. Pas en public.

 

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas eu la main légère avec le khôl dont il soulignait ses paupières, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que cela plaisait à Louis, le maquillage ?...

 

Oh, cela suffisait. Harry devait se trouver une autre occupation que se torturer l'esprit sur toutes les personnes qui restaient avec Louis plus de deux minutes. Si le travail sur le bateau n'était pas assez pour le distraire, il devrait... reprendre ses écrits, tiens, et en finir un pour obtenir un véritable livre, un jour. Cela serait plus productif.

 

-Je t'accompagne dans la cabine, fit simplement Zayn, et il disparut avec Niall, continuant de le soutenir par le bras.

 

Il n'arriva pour dîner qu’une demi-heure plus tard, et il balaya toute plaisanterie graveleuse sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps d'un geste morne de la main.

 

*

 

-Je crois que Zayn est inquiet, lança Louis alors qu'il retirait sa veste.

 

Harry se redressa sur le lit, reposant doucement son livre.

 

-A propos de Niall, tu veux dire ?

 

Louis parut étonné.

 

-Il y a ça aussi...

 

-Parce que c'était un peu étrange, tout à l'heure, tu ne trouves pas ? rebondit Harry.

 

-Oui, définitivement. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

 

Harry attendit, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

 

-Je pense qu'il a peur d'être poursuivi. Il m'avait dit que le _Love Nest_ risquait d'être pris dans d'autres combats bientôt.

 

-Poursuivi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi il a immobilisé le navire toute la journée, alors ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Tu sais, la logique de Zayn... Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. Je ne m'en fais pas, mais je voulais juste que tu sois préparé si on nous... attaquait, ou je ne sais quoi.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Merveilleux. Un autre combat.

 

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait, depuis quelques semaines. On dirait que Zayn ne sait pas où il va. J'aimerais bien savoir s'il a un but...

 

-Moi aussi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas  _quoi_.

 

-Des richesses ? suggéra Harry.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une cachette remplie à ras-bord de trésors. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un chuchotement parmi l'équipage. D'autres disent qu'il n'a plus un sou.

 

-Ah, tu vois. Et même s'il est riche, ça ne l'empêche pas d'en vouloir encore plus. C'est un  _pirate_.

 

-Évidemment, mais ça a l'air différent. Je le sens dans sa voix, insista Louis.

 

-Oh, tu le «  _sens dans sa voix »_. Voyez-vous ça. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez atteint un tel degré de proximité, grommela Harry.

 

Louis le fixa un instant, puis eut un petit rire incrédule.

 

-Tu plaisantes ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Harry.

 

- _Quoi ?_

 

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade dans notre relation, vraiment. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu vas me faire ça ? On tourne en rond.

 

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

 

-De ta jalousie.

 

Harry pinça les lèvres.

 

-Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, finit-il par déclarer. C'est  _naturel_.

 

-Oh, que si, je peux te le reprocher ! répliqua Louis. Vu le scandale que tu me faisais quand j'étais moi jaloux  _à raison_  de William.

 

-A raison, à raison...

 

-Il t'a proposé de coucher avec lui !

 

Détail.

 

-Très bien, donc tu avais le droit d'être jaloux de William, je retire mes reproches, mais j'ai le droit d'être jaloux de Zayn.

 

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, vu qu'il n'y a absolument aucune ambiguïté, mais si ça t'amuse... fit Louis en arquant un sourcil.

 

-Zayn est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama Harry. Excuse-moi de me sentir légèrement moins sûr de moi quand tu es avec lui.

 

-Je croyais que c'était  _moi_ , le plus bel homme que tu aies jamais vu, dit Louis en croisant les bras.

 

Il marqua une pause.

 

-C'est moi qui vais être jaloux, maintenant.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Bien sûr, tu es le plus bel homme à mes yeux, mais  _objectivement_ , Zayn est vraiment très...

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-J'emmerde l'objectivité. Moi, je te trouve plus beau que Zayn.

 

Louis leva la main pour lui caresser le visage, descendant dans sa nuque.

 

-Vraiment ? exhala Harry.

 

-Vraiment. Surtout quand tu es nu.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Est-ce une stratégie pour que j'enlève mes vêtements ?

 

-Comme si j'avais besoin d'une  _stratégie_  pour que tu t'offres à moi, fit Louis avec une lueur espiègle dans les prunelles.

 

-Ton arrogance te perdra un jour, soupira Harry, mais il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner sa chemise.

 

Louis l'attira dans un baiser qui impliquait beaucoup de langue et beaucoup d'intensité, et Harry le renversa sous lui sur la couchette, et ondula contre lui, de plus en plus rapidement, se contentant de cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Il détacha leurs bouches pour aller lécher et sucer le cou de Louis, caressant sa mâchoire avec son pouce, faufilant son autre main entre eux pour la glisser dans le pantalon de son amant.

 

-Attends ! fit Louis en l'interrompant brusquement, alors que ses hanches se soulevaient malgré lui pour rechercher plus de contact avec Harry.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

-J'avais promis à Jared de venir lui dire bonne nuit...

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-Oui... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cet après-midi. Je suis désolé, j'y vais et je reviens tout de suite, fit Louis en repoussant Harry avec un regard d'excuses et en se levant en hâte.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos en grognant. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire des reproches, c'était pour Jared. Oh, mon Dieu. Voir Louis jouer si bien son rôle de père...

 

-Je te préviens, je commence sans toi, lança-t-il d'un ton suggestif, et il pressa sa main sur son entrejambe, sentant une vague de chaleur parcourir ses membres.

 

Louis s'immobilisa avec la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourna, ses yeux allant directement se poser là où était la main de Harry.

 

-Je reviens dans une minute, siffla-t-il. Tu peux m'attendre !

 

-Je ne crois pas, tu m'as trop échauffé, fit Harry, en entreprenant de se débarrasser des vêtements qui lui restaient.

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche, l'air menaçant et douloureusement excité à la fois, la referma, puis dit finalement :

 

-Si tu te touches pendant mon absence, tu...

 

Il se coupa.

 

-Je ? répéta Harry avec un battement de cils.

 

-Tu jouiras bien trop vite quand tu seras en moi, je serai très frustré, et je t'en voudrai beaucoup, chuchota Louis en lui jetant un regard ardent.

 

Harry trembla un peu devant la force de l'image : cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baisé Louis, et voilà que lui -qu'il en parlait comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il avait décidé depuis des heures que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que Harry soit en lui ce soir, et-

 

Harry émit un petit gémissement pathétique et lâcha :

 

-Oh, putain.

 

-Enlève ta main, Haz, ordonna Louis.

 

Harry obéit, allant enrouler ses doigts dans les draps à la place. Il resta là, étendu sur le lit, les joues brûlantes, et regarda Louis.

 

-Dépêche-toi, lança-t-il.

 

Harry entendit les pas de Louis s'éloigner rapidement dans le couloir, et il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer un peu qu'il était de retour, avec sa bouche sur la sienne et ses mains partout sur son corps.

 

- _Je peux sucer ta queue ?*_

 

Il sonnait toujours si débauché lorsqu'il prononçait ce genre de mots en français. Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Louis.

 

-Ouais, ouais, parvint-il à articuler. Lou...  _Je t'aime*_.

 

-Je parle de sexe et tu me parles d'amour... soupira Louis.

 

-Mais n'est-ce pas une seule et même chose, en ce qui nous concerne ?

 

Louis répondit en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

 

C'était une belle nuit pour s'aimer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre n'est pas terminé, bien sûr ! A03 buguait donc j'ai été forcée de couper mais cliquez sur next ! La deuxième partie vous attend. :)


	7. Somewhere Beyond the Sea (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de Lost Stars :)

**Chapitre 3**

 

Zayn garda le  _Love Nest_  immobilisé encore une journée, et cette fois, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était attendre. Attendre quoi ? Qui ? Seul le capitaine le savait. Zayn scrutait l'horizon d'un air que Harry ne pouvait définir autrement que par « soucieux », appelant seulement régulièrement auprès de lui Niall, Mélodie, ou, quelques fois, Louis, avec qui il chuchotait à voix basse de la façon qui horripilait tant Harry, mais celui-ci était encore trop satisfait de leur étreinte passionnée de la nuit dernière pour se sentir floué et se plaindre.

 

Ils aperçurent le navire en fin d'après-midi.

 

Ils étaient tous tellement nerveux qu'ils le virent en même temps que la vigie.

 

-Bateau à tribord !

 

Il avançait vite, et droit vers eux.

 

-Je ne peux pas voir le pavillon, murmura Louis à côté de lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit des amis.

 

Zayn était figé près de la barre, comme suspendu entre deux décisions. Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait toujours eu une bonne vue.

 

Les couleurs ne laissaient pas de doute.

 

-C'est la marine royale anglaise, fit Harry.

 

Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

 

Zayn parut en arriver à la même conclusion au même moment, parce qu'il fit un infime signe de tête à Mélodie, et celle-ci rugit :

 

-Tout le monde à son poste ! Dans la seconde !

 

Les membres de l'équipage rentrèrent en action immédiatement, se secouant de l'attente de la journée pour se jeter dans l'exécution des ordres pressants qui fusaient. On leva l'ancre, et le  _Love Nest_  bondit littéralement en avant, porté par un vent qui leur était favorable -Dieu merci, parce que l'autre navire se rapprochait.

 

Louis et Harry se frayèrent un chemin parmi l'activité qui grouillait maintenant sur le pont.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 

-Ils viennent pour nous, répondit Zayn, le regard fixé sur le bateau ennemi. Et ils sont plus nombreux, et plus lourdement armés. Ils peuvent nous battre. Je ne veux pas de combat. C'est notre dernier abordage qui a dû nous trahir.

 

Bien sûr, puisqu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas bougé depuis, restant dans le même périmètre. A croire que Zayn l'avait fait exprès pour qu'on puisse retrouver leur position.

 

Le capitaine passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'avais prévu.

 

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui plus tôt ? Quelque chose échappait à Harry, et il détestait cela. Même Louis n'avait pas l'air de suivre. On se demandait de quoi ils parlaient à longueur de temps, s'ils n'abordaient même un sujet aussi primaire et important que leur itinéraire ou les risques que courait le  _Love Nest_.

 

-J'ai un plan. Je prends la barre.

 

Zayn pilotait assez rarement lui-même le _Love Nest_. Quand il le faisait, c'était soit qu'il voulait  _« renouer un contact intime avec son bateau »_  (il avait dit cela à Louis, qui l'avait rapporté à Harry, et … -pourquoi pas, après tout), soit que le temps ou la mer étaient mauvais et que tenir le gouvernail devenait plus délicat -et Zayn maîtrisant le  _Love Nest_ mieux que personne, il les sortait toujours des passages difficiles.

 

Harry doutait que Zayn veuille profiter de ce moment pour sentir l'intimité de son navire ou il ne savait trop quoi ; cela voulait donc dire qu'ils allaient être pas mal secoués.

 

-Harry ! Louis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là ? Bougez-vous ! brailla Mélodie à quelques mètres d'eux.

 

Le devoir les appelait, aussi frustrant qu'il soit de rester sur si peu d'informations.

 

Harry priait juste pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas canonner et qu'on ne les rattrape pas et que tout aille bien pour tout le monde.

 

Il espérait vraiment que Zayn savait ce qu'il faisait, comme le lui assurait Louis.

 

Harry lâcha le bras de son amant pour le laisser aller s'occuper des voiles, tandis que lui-même errait sur le pont en essayant de se rendre utile çà et là -son poste officiel était médecin de bord, mais il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il fallait déployer toutes leurs ressources pour accélérer la vitesse du  _Love Nest_.

 

-Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire, lança Niall à Harry alors qu'ils déroulaient un cordage ensemble, et il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Il veut les attirer dans la passe des mille naufragés. Il ne veut pas seulement les semer ; il veut les couler.

 

Harry eut un frisson. Ils n'échapperaient pas au sang versé, cette fois-ci.

 

-Quand tu dis la passe des mille naufragés, tu parles du passage d'Anegada ?

 

Il essayait de se raccrocher à ce qu'il connaissait. Niall haussa les épaules.

 

-Ouais. Mais j'ai pensé que l'autre nom serait plus... parlant. Comment tu connais ce détroit ?

 

-J’ai lu quelque chose dessus. Tu sais... Dans des... livres, marmonna Harry.

 

-Je vois. Je ne pense pas que tes livres aient pu rendre compte du danger que représente cette passe, grimaça Niall.

 

-Mais le nombre de mille, c'est forcément une exagération, non... ? demanda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir.

 

-Je ne crois pas, dit Niall d'une voix sombre.

 

Il parut s'affaisser un peu sur lui-même, et Harry remarqua à quel point il semblait plus mince que quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il releva la tête avec un sourire quelques instants plus tard, et lança d'un ton plus guilleret :

 

-Mais Zayn a déjà navigué dans cette passe, et il s'en est toujours sorti ! Il faut avoir confiance en lui.

 

Niall perdit un peu de son aplomb après avoir jeté un œil vers le ciel. Harry suivit son regard : des nuages chargés de pluie s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était couleur de cendre, et le vent, qu'il avait pris pour une bénédiction, soufflait de plus en plus violemment et soulevait une mer de plus en plus déchaînée.

 

-Dommage qu'une tempête se lève pile à ce moment, grogna le blond.

 

-On dirait que le destin n'est pas avec nous, commenta Harry, ignorant l'étau qui serrait sa poitrine.

 

Niall secoua la tête.

 

-Non, tu te trompes.

 

Il eut un petit sourire, et pendant un instant, il eut l'air plus épanoui que la plupart de ces derniers jours.

 

-Le destin est toujours avec Zayn.

 

Et comme pour l'approuver, le  _Love Nest_  prit encore de la vitesse, volant presque sur les flots.

 

*

 

Harry était complètement trempé, ses cheveux lui revenant sans cesse dans la figure, les vagues déferlant régulièrement sur le pont du  _Love Nest_ alors qu'il oscillait sur la mer, manquant de s'accrocher sur tous les rochers pointus qui frôlaient sa coque. Une mauvaise manœuvre de Zayn, et les écueils déchireraient le navire et les enverraient par le fond.

 

Harry se rattrapa de justesse à un cordage alors que le navire faisait une embardée, et se pencha pour tenter de voir où étaient leurs poursuivants. Le navire ennemi n'était plus qu'un point noir à moitié caché par des pitons rocheux, et il n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Une de ses voiles semblait s'être arrachée.

 

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout en repoussant les mèches trempées qui lui barraient les yeux.

 

Bien. Donc tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, c'était se sortir vivants de la passe, qu'ils n'aillent pas augmenter le compte des naufragés. Ils pouvaient le faire ; ils ne devaient plus être si loin de l'autre côté, maintenant. Une fois débarrassés du relief menaçant, et si la tempête se calmait, tout reviendrait à la normale.

 

C'était difficile de rester debout tant le bateau tanguait et se couchait presque parfois sur les vagues. Harry ne savait pas comment ses compagnons arrivaient à rester à leur poste. Lui-même glissait toutes les trente secondes, et il était terrifié à chaque fois que l'eau s'abattait sur le pont, l'imaginant emporter avec elle en se retirant la moitié de l'équipage.

 

Il pensa à Jared. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas trop peur, avec tout ce mouvement, même s'il était à l'abri à l'intérieur du navire.

 

Puis il chercha Louis du regard. Il savait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même dans de telles situations, mais il se rassura quand même en l'observant s'activer sur le pont, à travers les trombes d'eau qui les séparaient.

 

Harry fut interrompu dans sa brève contemplation par un cri de douleur aigu. Immédiatement, son instinct se mit en branle, et il se retourna pour apercevoir quelqu'un recroquevillé à moitié allongé sur le pont. Il reconnut Perrie, à ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle avait l'air de souffrir. Il se précipita et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. C'était son rôle. C'était sa place.

 

-Où tu es blessée ? cria-t-il par-dessus le fracas des flots.

 

Au vu de sa position, c'était quelque part sur son ventre. Harry réussit à la redresser et à lui faire écarter doucement les mains pour regarder. Son flanc était éclaboussé de sang.

 

-J'ai pris un bout de bois, gémit Perrie. Ça doit être un morceau du mât qui s'est arraché à cause du vent...

 

Est-ce que le bout de bois était toujours à l'intérieur de la plaie ? Est-ce que c'était seulement superficiel ? Est-ce qu'un organe avait été touché ? Harry ne voyait rien.

 

-J'ai besoin de t'examiner, j'ai besoin de lumière, il faut aller à l'intérieur. Ça va aller, lui assura Harry.

 

Efficace et rapide. Il devait être efficace et rapide.

 

-Je ne peux pas bouger, sanglota Perrie, le visage tordu par la douleur.

 

-Seulement quelques pas à faire, promit Harry. Je t'aiderai. Garde la main appuyée sur ta plaie si tu peux, pour endiguer l'hémorragie...

 

Il parvint à mettre la jeune femme sur ses pieds et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et la traîner vers l’autre bout du pont, slalomant entre les matelots affairés et résistant aux bourrasques et à l'eau qui le faisait glisser, les vêtements alourdis par l'humidité.

 

Il sentit une personne le saisir par le bras et il sursauta.

 

-Tu vas bien ?

 

Louis le regardait d'un air inquiet, un peu essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru sur le pont pour le rejoindre -courir sur le pont en pleine tempête, une idée brillante. Il attrapa sa main pour le tenir plus fermement, et leurs doigts trempés glissaient, mais Louis s'acharnait.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-C'est pas moi, c'est Perrie...

 

Louis acquiesça alors et le lâcha. Harry lui jeta un regard, puis reprit son chemin, lançant des paroles apaisantes à Perrie. Il se retourna à peine une minute après, pour revoir Louis, pour lui dire de faire attention, encore, peut-être, il ne savait pas trop, mais il avait disparu. Il avait juste accouru lorsqu'il pensait que Harry était en danger, et s'était évaporé une fois rassuré.

 

*

 

Quatre blessés, un disparu, et tout un équipage glacé jusqu'aux os.

 

C'était le bilan du passage du détroit d'Anegada. Cinquante kilomètres à penser qu'ils allaient mourir à tout moment. Mais ils l'avaient traversé. Harry s'était occupé de tous les éclopés ; il avait les mains pleines de sang et il se sentait épuisé, mais il n'y avait pas eu de combats, ils étaient en vie, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il pouvait gérer des blessures accidentelles, juste comme il le faisait avec Sahale chez les Lenapes. Pour l'homme tombé à la mer, en revanche, personne n'avait rien pu faire. Harry n'avait pas assisté à sa chute, heureusement, étant affairé dans l'infirmerie, mais Louis avait vu. Et sa main s'était mise à trembler quand il l'avait raconté, alors Harry imaginait que cela avait dû être un spectacle terrible. Mourir englouti dans les flots, projeté contre des rochers, noyé par la violence de l'océan. Un sort peu enviable, mais en même temps, y-avait-il vraiment une bonne façon de mourir ?

 

Le soleil était timide, de l'autre côté, mais le temps s'était apaisé. Un soupir de soulagement collectif résonna à travers le  _Love Nest_. Harry sortit sur le pont pour prendre un peu l'air, loin de l'infirmerie remplie de l'odeur âcre du sang, et mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité.

 

Un silence presque religieux s'était abattu sur le navire, et Harry finit par remarquer que tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Zayn.

 

Celui-ci était toujours agrippé à la barre, le visage levé vers le ciel, solidement campé sur ses pieds, l'esprit visiblement loin, très loin de son bateau. Sous les regards révérents de son équipage, il flamboyait. Pour tous ces gens, Zayn était une légende, un héros, un être surnaturel revenu de l'au-delà pour les guider sur les mers du monde entier. Il était immortel. Il venait de franchir la passe des mille naufragés avec succès pour la troisième fois de son existence, et à cet instant, il était immortel.

 

Harry pensa que cette journée allait rejoindre toutes les histoires féériques que l'on racontait sur lui, les alimenter, ne jamais les laisser s'éteindre.

 

Niall grimpa lentement les marches pour le rejoindre, et Zayn parut reprendre ses esprits seulement lorsque celui-ci lui effleura le bras. Il secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'un songe, et échangea quelques mots avec son compagnon. Les autres personnes sur le pont recommencèrent à bouger en même temps que lui, se dispersant d'un air las mais confiant sur le bateau. Harry aperçut Louis, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

 

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Louis enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et respira dans son cou.

 

-J'ai du sang partout... hésita Harry, n'osant pas toucher Louis avec ses mains sales.

 

-Je m'en fiche, fit Louis, et il saisit les mains de Harry pour les plaquer lui-même sur ses reins, et Harry le serra enfin correctement contre lui.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent, juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

 

-Tout le monde va s'en sortir ? demanda Louis.

 

-Oui... Si aucune infection ne se déclare. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour la main de Brandon, il... J'ai dû la couper, répondit Harry en déglutissant tristement.

 

Il n'avait jamais pratiqué une amputation de sa vie, il ne savait même pas qu'il en était capable avant d'y être confronté concrètement, et cela avait été plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Heureusement, son ivrogne de supérieur s'était réveillé pour le guider là-dessus, puisqu'il avait une vraie formation de chirurgien, lui. Harry n'avait que des notions basées sur l'observation de Sahale, et il devait bien arriver un moment où elles ne suffiraient plus. Mais c'était lui qui avait coupé, parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la dextérité rendue vacillante par le rhum de l'autre pirate. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, parce que cela aurait sans douté débouché sur un désastre, mais il avait dû se forcer pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Et maintenant, il voulait juste dormir dans les bras de Louis pendant une semaine, un mois, une année même.

 

Mais au moins, tous ses patients étaient en vie.

 

-Hé, dit Louis en lui caressant la joue. Tu n'avais pas le choix, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu l'as sauvé !

 

Harry acquiesça faiblement.

 

-Et maintenant ? souffla-t-il.

 

-On est débarrassés de la marine royale pour un petit moment, j'imagine... Mais je ne sais pas ce que Zayn compte faire.

 

-Il ne t'a toujours rien dit de plus à propos de la fameuse chose qu'il cherche ?

 

-Il refuse à chaque fois, fit Louis en haussant les épaules. Et si j'insiste trop, il menace de me jeter par-dessus bord.

 

Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée de quelqu'un en train de menacer Louis, même si cela paraissait plus proche d'une plaisanterie.

 

-Je pensais que vous étiez de grands amis.

 

Harry avait réussi à dire cela sans aucune ironie -pour une fois.

 

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me confie ce genre de choses. Tu sais, c'est... Zayn. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa vraie personnalité ou une attitude, mais il cultive son mystère, soupira Louis.

 

-Je n'ai rien contre les mystères, mais quand ils concernent notre situation et notre avenir à tous, j'aimerais bien qu'ils se dissipent, grogna Harry.

 

Il était un peu secoué par la tempête et la passe qu'ils venaient de traverser, et il aurait aimé être sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour un petit moment, maintenant.

 

-Il faut que tu libères ton côté aventureux, mon cœur, lança Louis.

 

-Qui dit que j'en ai un ?

 

-Eh bien, au lit, parfois...

 

-Oh, tais-toi, grogna Harry.

 

Louis lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

 

-Je suis sûr que Zayn nous expliquera bientôt ce qu'il compte faire.

 

*

 

Zayn leur avait fait faire demi-tour.

 

Pas par la passe des mille naufragés, encore heureux, mais il l'avait contournée pour revenir exactement à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient au moment où le navire de la marine royale les avait pris en chasse.

 

Si c'était une plaisanterie, Harry ne riait pas.

 

Il voulait simplement comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi ils tournaient en rond depuis des semaines et se mettaient en danger à rendre leur position facilement localisable alors qu'ils étaient des  _pirates,_   _recherchés_ , par des navires armés jusqu'aux dents, qui avaient la loi de leur côté et pouvaient les faire pendre.

 

Évidemment, l’équipage suivait Zayn comme un troupeau de moutons sans cervelle, ou des fanatiques le regardant comme un saint, au choix, donc personne ne posait la moindre question. C'était le capitaine. Il prenait les décisions. Il n'était pas tenu d'en informer qui que ce soit. Harry voulait bien se plier à ces règles non-dites, cette loyauté sans faille qu'exigeait apparemment le fameux code des pirates, que personne n'avait jamais lu mais que tout le monde connaissait, mais il avait ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aveuglément, contrairement à Louis, qui s'était visiblement fait à l'idée à force de fréquenter Zayn (il n'était pas comme cela avant, lui qui avait tant de mal à concevoir que des forces autres qu'humaines pouvaient être à l'œuvre dans le monde, mais l'influence du pirate devait être plus grande que ce que Harry avait estimé).

 

Harry traversa le pont à grandes enjambées. Il n'était pas souvent en colère, gardait en général son sang-froid si longtemps que cela en devenait héroïque, mais à ce moment-là, il sentait son sang bouillonner et ses nerfs le titiller, assez pour qu'il rentre dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements du capitaine, et ouvre violemment la porte de son bureau, sans frapper, sans s'annoncer, sans prendre aucune précaution.

 

Zayn releva la tête de la carte qu'il regardait, étalée sur la table en bois vernis au milieu de la pièce. Il n'eut même pas un sursaut ou un mouvement défensif, comme s'il savait déjà qui pénétrait avec fracas dans ses quartiers en pleine journée, comme cela. Comme s'il savait déjà tout. Dieu qu'il était _agaçant_.

 

-Harry, dit-il simplement.

 

Et il baissa de nouveau la tête sur ses papiers. Harry avança jusqu'à la table et planta ses mains sur la surface.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, exactement ? lança-t-il.

 

Zayn arqua un sourcil.

 

-Je te demande pardon ?

 

-Avec l'itinéraire. Où on va ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

 

Harry avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte, et le regard de Zayn s'assombrit.

 

-Baisse d'un ton, dit-il froidement. Niall dort dans la chambre juste à côté.

 

Cela agaça Harry encore plus, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Zayn était capable de se débarrasser de cette arrogance glaciale et de les traiter comme ses égaux, de se montrer amusant et compréhensif.

 

-Je m'en moque ! grogna Harry (ce n'était pas vrai, mais il était vraiment énervé). J'ai besoin de réponses, j'en ai assez que tu nous trimballes sur les mêmes trois kilomètres carrés depuis des semaines sans nous dire au moins pourquoi !

 

Mélodie choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la pièce à sa suite, sans doute alertée par les éclats de voix.

 

-Harry, tu as perdu la tête ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir déranger le capitaine comme ça ! gronda la jeune fille en tentant de l'attraper par le bras.

 

-On a le droit de demander que  _Zayn_  nous tienne au courant de ses plans, déclara Harry en se dégageant.

 

Il y eut un bref silence.

 

-Tu sais... Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai de l'amitié pour toi, énonça calmement Zayn. Et pour Louis. Sinon, je t'aurais fait attacher au mât et fouetter pour insubordination.

 

Son ton était implacable, et Harry voulait bien le croire : c'était rare, mais il avait déjà assisté à une punition ordonnée par Zayn.

 

-Eh bien, vas-y, répliqua-t-il cependant d'un air de défi. Tant que j'ai ma réponse.

 

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Harry, fit Mélodie. Tu ne veux pas subir le fouet, crois-moi. Et tu n'as aucun droit d’exiger des informations de Zayn.

 

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé passer ? demanda Zayn à son lieutenant.

 

Mélodie pâlit un peu, balbutia :

 

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il allait par là, je ne pensais pas...

 

Elle fusilla Harry du regard.

 

-Niall dort, dit Zayn pour la seconde fois.

 

Cette phrase semblait représenter un ordre en elle-même.

 

-Je sais, répondit Mélodie, l'air de se sentir encore plus coupable. Nous partons. Nous partons tout de suite.

 

-Non ! s'écria Harry. Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu comptes faire.

 

Zayn expira.

 

-Si tu commençais par parler moins fort ?

 

Harry croisa les bras, et Zayn soupira.

 

-Je me suis trompé de navire, la première fois. C'était trop tôt. Mais je sais qu'un autre bateau va bientôt passer par le même chemin, et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ait à son bord quelque chose d'important que j'ai besoin de récupérer.

 

Zayn marqua une pause.

 

-Et maintenant, dehors.

 

Mélodie posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, prête à l'entraîner de force. Harry garda son regard fixé sur Zayn.

 

-Quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

 

-Je n'ai pas à t'en dire plus, répliqua Zayn d'un ton cassant. Si tu n'es pas content de ce que je fais avec _mon_  navire, je peux te débarquer sur l'île la plus proche. Et si tu me manques encore une fois de respect... Je te jure que tu passeras au fouet.

 

-Mais-

 

A ce moment, la voix de Niall les interrompit :

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et il en parut déstabilisé. Il était torse nu, et Harry remarqua encore une fois à quel point il était mince. Il avait la voix rauque, aussi, comme s'il venait de tousser pendant des heures, et il avait une main posée sur sa poitrine, comme s'il avait besoin de s'entendre respirer. Zayn alla immédiatement vers Niall, et l'entoura d'un bras.

 

-Tu es brûlant, dit-il si bas que Harry ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas prêté attention.

 

Zayn se tourna vers Harry et Mélodie.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

 

Cette fois, le capitaine semblait sur le chemin de la fureur, une rougeur montant sur ses pommettes. Niall avait l'air perdu, s'accrochant à la main de Zayn, et Harry décida qu'il avait assez insisté pour aujourd'hui.

 

*

 

-Zayn vient de me demander si je pensais que tu risquais de nous trahir.

 

La voix de Louis reflétait l'incompréhension la plus totale. Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan.

 

-J'ai répondu que non, bien sûr que non, et je lui ai demandé d'où sortait cette idée, et il m'a dit de te demander à toi. Ce qui était légèrement humiliant puisque je pensais que tu me racontais à peu près tout, que je n’avais aucun doute là-dessus, et que j'ai soutenu que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce que Zayn me dise que vous aviez eu une conversation un peu houleuse hier... débita Louis.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 

-Rien. Il est juste trop susceptible, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Je veux bien le reconnaître, et je ne dis pas qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais enfin, tu aurais pu t’abstenir de froisser notre capitaine...

 

Harry se demanda si Zayn avait dit à Louis qu'il avait menacé de le faire fouetter. Sans doute pas, sinon Louis aurait peut-être admis plus volontiers que le capitaine était allé trop loin.

 

-Oui, eh bien, j'en avais assez que tout le monde l'adule au point qu'on n'ose jamais questionner ses intentions, grogna Harry.

 

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et lança, avant que Louis ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit :

 

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Niall ?

 

Mais son amant ne le laissa pas changer de sujet aussi facilement.

 

-Je suis plus préoccupé par ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez  _toi,_ répliqua Louis.

 

-Rien, d'accord ? Je suis désolé d'avoir... vexé Zayn, ou je ne sais quoi.

 

-Mmh.

 

-Je m'excuserai, promit Harry.

 

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

 

-Pas moi. Il pourrait m'envoyer au diable, grimaça Harry.

 

-Et tu t'énerverais contre lui une seconde fois... Quelle perspective épique.

 

Louis ne sonnait même pas tellement ironique.

 

-Tu fantasmes sur une dispute entre Zayn et moi, ou quoi ? demanda Harry avec un petit rire.

 

A sa grande surprise, Louis rougit.

 

-Quoi ? Attends, vraiment ? s'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

 

-Non ! De quoi tu me parles, enfin, ricana Louis.

 

-Tu aimes l'idée de Zayn et moi se criant dessus ? Ça te... ça  _t'excite_  ?

 

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire aux éclats ou voir rouge, honnêtement. Au moins, il était inclus dans le scénario. Ce n'était pas comme si Louis imaginait Zayn  _tout seul_.

 

-Non !

 

-Tu mens ! Tu aimes vraiment ! Tu veux nous voir en venir aux mains, aussi ? Rouler sur le sol à moitié nus ?

 

Louis n'avait jamais paru aussi embarrassé.

 

-Arrête, stop, ce n'est vraiment pas ça, je n'ai  _jamais_  pensé à ça...

 

-Mais tu y penses maintenant, pointa Harry.

 

-La faute à qui ?! Tu m'as mis les images en tête, forcément !

 

-Oh mon Dieu ! rigola Harry.

 

Louis fuyait son regard, les joues écarlates.

 

-Je vais au lit, lança-t-il d'un ton boudeur, tournant les talons.

 

-Sans moi ? Tu vas te toucher en imaginant la suite de ma bagarre avec Zayn ?

 

-Tu es insupportable, ce soir, décréta Louis. Je ne te parle même plus.

 

-Bébé...

 

-Je suis sérieux !

 

-Je te taquinais.

 

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Arrête de me suivre.

 

-J'ai le droit de venir me coucher aussi, non ?

 

-Non ! Cette nuit, tu dors sur le pont.

 

Il fallut un quart d'heure à Harry pour convaincre Louis de lui ouvrir la porte de la cabine, à force de s’excuser de l’avoir mis mal à l’aise et de lui chuchoter mots doux.

 

(Qui savait ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce laps de temps.)

 

*

 

Harry s'excusa auprès de Zayn. La situation ne dégénéra pas du tout. (Louis devait être déçu). Zayn le regarda de haut en bas et inclina la tête.

 

-D'accord.

 

Cela paraissait trop facile.

 

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 

La bouche de Zayn exprima un début de sourire.

 

-Non.

 

Harry lui sourit avec hésitation en retour.

 

-A vrai dire, j'aime bien que quelqu'un me tienne tête, de temps en temps, ajouta Zayn.

 

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais quand tu m'as promis le fouet, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

 

Tout cela, c'était la faute de Louis. C'était lui qui lui avait transmis cette impertinence qui ressortait dans les circonstances les moins appropriées. Zayn ne s'en formalisa pas.

 

-Il faut que tu me comprennes... Je ne peux pas me permettre de tolérer ne serait-ce qu'un commencement d'idée de mutinerie. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment voulu remettre mon autorité en cause, dit Zayn en voyant l'air de Harry. Mais cela pourrait encourager d'autres. Ça m'est déjà arrivé... Et je ne veux plus jamais le revivre.

 

Une mutinerie. Harry n'avait jamais voulu donner cette impression, mais il imaginait que Zayn avait pu prendre sa petite irruption comme une remise en question de sa légitimité en tant que capitaine.

 

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour te rester loyal, lui assura Harry. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour nous. En plus, j'aime sincèrement le  _Love Nest_. Et le  _Love Nest_   sans son fameux capitaine, ça ne serait pas vraiment pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-Je préférerais couler ce bateau moi-même que le laisser aux mains d'un autre, de toute façon, lâcha Zayn d'un ton grave.

 

Puis son regard se teinta de mélancolie, et se perdit dans cet ailleurs qui tourbillonnait au fond de son esprit, dans lequel il disparaissait parfois.

 

*

 

Comme poussé par le besoin de sceller quelque chose, de rendre la situation définitive, Harry alla voir le vieux Jonah, qui était le plus doué de l'équipage avec une aiguille et de l'encre, et serra les dents pendant qu'il lui tatouait une ancre sur le poignet, toute simple, qu'il pourrait cacher sous sa chemise, avec, à l'intérieur, l'inscription :  _Love Nest_. Pas très subtil, mais au moins, quand Zayn le vit, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Tant qu'il y était, Harry demanda aussi à Jonah de lui faire un  _L_  au creux de son autre poignet. Louis apprécia. Beaucoup. Le lendemain, il se fit lui-même tatouer une corde pour aller avec l'ancre de Harry, et un  _H,_  sur ses poignets, en parallélisme parfait avec Harry. Le poignet de Louis devint le nouvel endroit préféré de Harry à embrasser.

 

Quand il avait découvert cette pratique sur le  _Love Nest_ , venue de peuples des îles, cette encre qui se glissait sous la peau dans un autre but que se faire marquer comme appartenant à une armée ou comme prisonnier, Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait lui-même un jour. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

 

C'était sa façon de se dire à lui-même :

 

 _Peut-être qu'un peu d'aventure ne te tuera pas_.

 

*

 

Le navire tant attendu finit par se profiler à l'horizon, et son abordage ne posa aucune difficulté.

 

Honnêtement, le bateau ne payait pas de mine. Il ne devait transporter que des passagers pauvres en quête d'une meilleure vie dans les colonies. Harry se demandait bien ce que Zayn espérait trouver dans les cales, à part trois sacs de farine et des mourants.

 

-Harry ! On a besoin de toi ! Viens !

 

Louis l'appelait depuis l'autre navire. Harry traversa le pont du  _Love Nest_  jusqu'à atteindre le côté le plus proche du bateau dont ils s'étaient emparés. Mais... Comment était-il supposé monter dessus ?

 

-Euh...

 

-Il n'y a pas de danger, tous les passagers sont retenus en otage et personne n'a tenté de se rebeller, lui lança son amant.

 

-Ce n'est pas ça... fit Harry, hésitant.

 

Louis eut l'air de comprendre.

 

-Prends juste la corde la plus proche et saute, l'encouragea-t-il. Il n'y a quasiment aucun écart.

 

D'accord, Harry pouvait le faire. Il inspira, grimpa sur le bastingage, agrippa la corde des deux mains et se jeta dans le vide. Il atterrit sur le pont d'en face à peine deux secondes plus tard, Louis l'attrapant par le bras pour le stabiliser. Son cœur battait fort.

 

-Wow, commenta-t-il, et Louis sourit.

 

-C'est plutôt amusant, pas vrai ?

 

-Plutôt, oui, concéda Harry, sans vouloir reconnaître que la piraterie avait des aspects décidément plaisants.

 

-Allez.

 

Louis l'entraîna vers l'intérieur tout en expliquant :

 

-L'homme censé être en possession de l'objet est allemand, et il ne comprend rien à ce qu'on essaye de lui dire, et on ne le comprend pas non plus. On a fouillé toutes ses affaires, mais on n'a rien trouvé, et Mélodie l'a un peu secoué, mais je pense que c'est surtout un problème de communication...

 

-Zayn est sûr que c'est lui ?

 

-Apparemment, quelqu'un lui avait donné une description physique précise.

 

Maintenant que Harry y pensait, c'était probablement l'information qu'il était allé chercher la nuit où ils avaient rejoint le  _Love Nest,_  à Tortuga.

 

-Je ne parle pas très bien allemand, tu sais ça... prévint Harry.

 

Il l'avait étudié dans son enfance, mais il en avait surtout retenu des mots épars et inutiles et des phrases biscornues.

 

-C'est toujours mieux que moi qui ne le parle pas du tout. Il suffit de demander au type où se trouve l'objet.

 

D'accord, mais...

 

-Quel objet, à la fin ?

 

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination à ce moment-là, une cabine éloignée du pont, dans laquelle Louis les fit rentrer. La voix de Harry avait dû porter, parce que ce fut Zayn qui répondit (enfin) à sa question :

 

-La pierre de soleil.

 

Il répéta, au cas où il n'aurait pas compris.

 

-L'objet que je cherche. Ça s'appelle la pierre de soleil.

 

Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec Mélodie à ses côtés, et il y avait un homme recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, enveloppé dans un manteau marron, avec un pansement qui lui cachait un œil, et des affaires répandues sur le sol.

 

La pierre de soleil ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

 

-C'est précieux ? C'est une pierre qui vaut très cher ? tenta-t-il de deviner.

 

-On peut dire ça, murmura Zayn.

 

Il ne paraissait pas décidé à en dire plus.

 

-Il ne comprend pas ce qu'on veut, expliqua Mélodie. Et aucun de nous ne parle allemand. Tu peux essayer de lui demander ?

 

Harry acquiesça, et s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Celui-ci parut paniquer, un éclair de peur traversant son visage, et Harry tenta de l'apaiser en levant une main.

 

- _Wir wollen nicht, Sie zu verletzen_ , lui assura-t-il en allemand. _Wir suchen nur etwas, das Sie haben sollen._

 

- _Und was ist das ?_  répondit l'autre, toujours un peu tremblant, mais l'air rassuré de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 

Harry dut chercher le mot quelques instants.

 

- _Der Sonnenstein ?_

 

L'autre n'eut pas l'air tellement surpris, et Harry le soupçonna d'avoir su tout le long ce qu'ils cherchaient.

 

- _Ich kann nicht euch den Stein geben_.

 

- _Sie müssen_ , répliqua doucement Harry.

 

- _Nein, nein, nein. Das ist zu wichtig_.

 

Important ? Important dans quel sens ? Il devait probablement l'apporter à quelqu'un de plus puissant.

 

-Il refuse, dit Harry en se tournant vers les autres.

 

Zayn eut un ricanement.

 

-Il refuse ? Dis-lui que s'il ne nous donne pas la pierre immédiatement, je lui ouvrirai le ventre et je le pendrai au grand mât par les pieds jusqu'à ce que toutes ses entrailles aient glissé de son corps.

 

Harry ne lui dit pas exactement cela, déjà parce que c'était trop compliqué en allemand. Il informa juste l'Allemand que le capitaine le tuerait de façon très douloureuse s'il ne leur disait pas où était la pierre. L'autre s'acharna à refuser, mais au final, ils n'eurent pas besoin de le menacer davantage, parce que Harry comprit tout seul où la pierre se trouvait. Visiblement, son sens de l'observation était plus utile que les quelques mots qu'il baragouinait en allemand. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu qui enveloppait la tête de l'homme, à contrecœur, parce qu'il aurait pu réellement dissimuler une blessure et rien de plus, ignorant les protestations de l'autre, et la pierre roula sur le sol une fois la bande complètement retirée. L'Allemand l'avait cachée dans le creux de son œil puis recouverte de plusieurs couches de tissu. Il essaya de la récupérer, mais Louis fut plus rapide, et se pencha pour saisir la pierre dans ses mains, ignorant ses braillements. Il la tendit immédiatement à Zayn.

 

Un poids sembla tomber des épaules du capitaine.

 

-C'est elle. C'est la pierre de soleil.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Elle n'a pas l'air très.... brillante.

 

Ce n'était pas laid, mais elle avait une couleur saumon et grisâtre sans grand intérêt, et elle était très brute, pleine d'aspérités. En fait, on aurait dit un morceau de caillou quelconque. Difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle valait une fortune.

 

Zayn glissa la pierre avec précaution à l'intérieur de son manteau, tapotant l'endroit d'un air satisfait.

 

-C'est parce qu'elle ne se révèle que le moment venu.

 

Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard.

 

-Qu'est-ce que... commença Louis.

 

Zayn le coupa.

 

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, retournons sur le  _Love Nest_. Il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

 

Ils abandonnèrent l'Allemand dans la cabine, Zayn ne pensant visiblement même plus à le découper en morceaux, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé sa pierre.

 

Ils passèrent devant les passagers et les matelots rassemblés dans un coin du pont sous la garde d'une poignée de pirates. Les consignes de Mélodie claquèrent, mais soudain, par-dessus sa voix, une autre s’éleva, familière, et complètement incrédule :

 

-Louis ?

 

Louis le précédait, et Harry le vit se figer devant lui.

 

Harry se retourna en même temps que lui, mais Louis fut plus rapide pour repérer d'où venait l'appel, et se frayer un chemin parmi les gens du bateau qu'ils avaient abordé.

 

Harry regarda Louis tomber dans les bras de Liam, et répéter encore et encore, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre,  _« mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, qu'est-ce que tu fais là »_.

 

Il se dit que de tout ce que la vie aurait pu leur envoyer, c'était une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée.

 

#

 

Liam et Sophia les accompagnèrent sur le _Love Nest_  pendant qu'ils laissaient l'autre navire disparaître derrière eux, toutes voiles au vent, Louis ayant arraché la promesse à Zayn qu'il les aiderait à regagner le continent s'ils le souhaitaient. Harry trouvait leur capitaine drôlement conciliant, puisqu'il les avait déjà acceptés sur son bateau sans poser trop de questions, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Zayn faisait preuve d'une certaine indulgence envers Louis ou lui. Harry avait l'impression qu'il les traitait de plus en plus comme des amis, et de moins en moins comme des subalternes. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait été ému par la fébrilité de Louis, qui hésitait entre la joie de revoir son ami -cela faisait des _années_ \- et l'inquiétude de le retrouver au milieu de la mer et de l'embarquer sur un navire pirate, des émotions  contradictoires qui le bouleversaient un peu.

 

Pendant un instant, Harry avait cru que Liam était seul, et un étau avait saisi sa poitrine, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à sa femme, sachant que le jeune homme ne serait probablement jamais partie quelque part sans elle -ils étaient tellement amoureux. Mais Sophia était apparue derrière Liam, et Harry avait respiré. Sophia avait changé, cependant. Elle portait les marques d'une souffrance qui n'était sans doute pas seulement due à la longue navigation qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici. Elle n'était plus vraiment la fille plantureuse et chaleureuse dont Harry se souvenait. Elle avait maigri, et elle paraissait beaucoup plus mélancolique. Quelque chose s'était éteint au fond de ses prunelles. Louis et Harry lui prêtèrent leur cabine pour qu'elle puisse aller se reposer sitôt sur le  _Love Nest_ , et elle ne parut plus de la soirée.

 

-Nous... Tout n'est pas allé comme nous l'aurions souhaité, après votre départ, confia Liam alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un coin du pont, un verre de vin à la main, alors que Louis lui demandait qu'il lui explique comment il s'était retrouvé ici. A vrai dire, on n’a eu que des ennuis.

 

Lui-même était fidèle au souvenir de Harry, si ce n'était la barbe qui lui couvrait le visage et une certaine lassitude sur ses traits, et que Harry reconnaissait pour l'avoir observée sur tous les visages des passagers du  _King George_ , quand ils étaient venus en Amérique.

 

-Sophia a fait trois fausses couches. Et une près du terme, c'était vraiment horrible, marmonna Liam.

 

Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait, quelle était la douleur de perdre des enfants successivement, de sentir son propre corps nous trahir et tuer ce qui nous était le plus cher. Il comprenait mieux l'état de Sophia.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota Louis en tendant la main pour serrer le bras de Liam.

 

Celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire.

 

-Merci. Ouais, ça a vraiment été- Sophia n'est plus vraiment la même, depuis. On voulait tellement des enfants, et le fait qu'on n'y arrive pas, ou qu'elle tombe enceinte pour finalement... Ça a commencé à peser, tu sais ?

 

Lima avala une gorgée de vin.

 

-Et après, il y a eu l'argent. La forge a brûlé...

 

Il marqua une pause.

 

-C'était ma faute, vraiment. J'avais trop bu -Sophia venait de perdre un bébé, et je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai mal éteint un foyer, et avec l'alcool qui traînait... Ça a flambé en dix minutes. Et on n'avait pas les moyens de tout refaire, je ne savais pas quoi faire-

 

-Il fallait demander de l'aide à Lottie, intervint Louis.

 

Oh, mon Dieu. Comment de temps cela faisait-il que Louis n'avait pas prononcé le nom de sa sœur ? Quand était la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu s'effondrer d'un coup parce que sa famille lui manquait ? Un an ? Peut-être plus. Il avait intériorisé cette perte depuis si longtemps, tout comme Harry vivait avec l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. Et maintenant, Liam apparaissait, et il avait sans doute des nouvelles de leurs êtres chers, et cela lui donnait le tournis. Harry attrapa la main de Louis, liant leurs doigts en voyant que son amant était visiblement autant perturbé que lui par ces pensées.

 

-C'est ce que j'ai fait ! répondit Liam, et son sourire se fit plus franc. Parce que c'est ce que je me suis dit que tu me conseillerais ! Et elle nous a aidés, elle nous a prêté de l'argent. Mais elle ne pouvait nous soutenir trop non plus, parce que ce n'était pas une période facile pour les revenus de Cleveland, et son mari ne voyait pas l'affaire d'un très bon œil...

 

-Oh, fit Louis, et sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il n'est pas très- comment est-il ?

 

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un homme bien, le rassura Liam. Il se conduit juste comme un noble typique, les habitudes sont tenaces. Et je crois qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, il pensait que je dépensais tout en bouteilles.

 

Louis parut un peu soulagé.

 

-Mon Dieu, Louis, je ne sais même pas si tu as eu quelques nouvelles depuis toutes ces années. Deux de vos lettres sont arrivées, une chez Harry et une à Cleveland, puis après, plus rien... On n'avait jamais de réponses, je- je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tu sais que ton père est mort ?

 

Louis acquiesça brièvement.

 

-Bon débarras, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, commenta Liam.

 

Harry savait que c'était mal de le penser, mais il était bien d'accord. Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Liam, mon père a essayé de faire tuer Harry et m'a forcé à m'exiler du continent, et je le détestais déjà avant… Tu crois vraiment que je suis encore attaché à lui ?

 

Son ami eut un sourire triste.

 

-Charlotte et son mari se débrouillent très bien avec le domaine.

 

Le visage de Liam s'éclaira.

 

-Oh, est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a eu un enfant ?

 

-Non, souffla Louis, et il serra la main de Harry plus fort.

 

-Un petit garçon. Il est vraiment adorable. Il te ressemble ! Ils l'ont appelé Lewis, sourit Liam.

 

Harry voyait les questions se presser sur le visage de Louis, mais celui-ci lança finalement :

 

-Tu devrais- tu devrais terminer ton récit, et après on parlera de l'Angleterre, d'accord ?

 

C'était tout de même une coïncidence extraordinaire que Liam se trouve sur le bateau que Zayn cherchait désespérément depuis des semaines. Tellement extraordinaire que Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas un coup du destin, ce destin auquel il croyait malgré lui, et si Liam ne leur avait pas été renvoyé pour une raison. Pour l'instant, la seule conséquence était que sa présence rendait visiblement Louis très heureux (c'était son meilleur ami, après tout), alors Harry ne pouvait que juger cela positif.

 

Liam prit une inspiration.

 

-D'accord. Donc, j'en étais aux problèmes de la forge... En même temps que ça, Sophia a commencé à vraiment dépérir, je ne savais plus comment la rendre heureuse. Alors on a décidé qu'on avait besoin de changement, d'un nouveau départ. On a pensé à juste partir de Cleveland, mais, tu sais, le gouvernement promet des terres et des avantages à ceux qui choisissent d'aller peupler les colonies, et on voulait quelque chose de radical, alors... Et je pensais à toi, je me disais qu'on pourrait vous rejoindre, si vous- si vous étiez toujours au même endroit...

 

Ils avaient quitté Avalon depuis près d'un an et demi. Liam ne les aurait pas trouvés là-bas.

 

-Mais, Liam, sans même parler du fait que tu n'avais aucune chance de nous retrouver, tu n'as pas entendu parler de la guerre qui gronde ? fit Louis, un pli sur le front. C'était de la folie !

 

-J'ai entendu parler de la révolte, oui, acquiesça Liam. Mais je ne croyais pas que c'était un si gros risque. Et j'ai pensé que je me battrais s'il le fallait, voilà tout.

 

Il avait vraiment simplifié la situation dans son esprit. Harry le comprenait ; il s'était sans doute convaincu que c'était la meilleure chance, et puis il devait y avoir une certaine propagande en Angleterre qui minimisait le risque de perdre les colonies américaines.

 

-Mais de quel côté tu te serais battu ? lança-t-il.

 

Liam parut surpris de la question.

 

-Euh ? Pour l'Angleterre, j'imagine.

 

Il ne devait même pas considérer les Américains comme un véritable camp.

 

-Si tu avais vécu ne serait-ce que quelques mois en Amérique, tu aurais compris que le choix n'est pas si facile que ça, lui expliqua Louis.

 

-Mais, attendez... Vous parlez de ça comme s'il allait y avoir une véritable  _guerre,_  mais... C'est juste une petite sédition, non ? Que les Anglais vont maîtriser en un rien de temps ?

 

Harry grimaça.

 

-Pas exactement. Il va y avoir une guerre. La situation est très sérieuse, c'est en train de dégénérer. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver au milieu de ce qui va se passer.

 

Liam paraissait sonné, et il but de nouveau.

 

-Eh bien. J'ai beaucoup moins envie d'emmener Sophia là-bas, d'un coup.

 

Puis il les regarda, une expression étrange sur le visage, et dit, comme s'il s'était retenu jusque là :

 

-J'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, mais je suis dévoré par la curiosité... Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir tous les deux, en vie, et toujours ensemble, mais, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu... Comment  _diable_ vous êtes vous retrouvés membres d'un équipage de pirates ?

 

#

 

Louis n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient vraiment retrouvé Liam et Sophia. Il s'était complètement résigné à ne plus revoir les gens qui lui étaient chers en Angleterre, et depuis un petit moment, et il avait failli se sentir mal en voyant le visage de son ami, trébuchant jusqu'à lui pour l'étreindre. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce cadeau que lui faisait le sort. C'était sans doute un peu égoïste de voir les choses comme cela alors que les raisons qui avaient amené Liam jusqu'à lui étaient plutôt tragiques, et que son ami rêvait sans doute d’une meilleure vie que s'enrôler chez les pirates quand il avait décidé d'entreprendre le voyage, mais Louis se rendait compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué, et c'était une félicité qu'il puisse combler au moins un des fossés qui se creusaient en lui lorsqu'il pensait au passé.

 

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, Harry les laissant à un moment pour leur permettre de se retrouver tous les deux et pour dormir quelques heures dans leur cabine -la journée n'avait tout de même pas été de tout repos.

 

-Je ferai attention à ne pas réveiller Sophia, promit-il à Liam.

 

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu vas dormir avec elle sur votre couchette ?

 

Louis eut un petit rire en reconnaissant un réflexe de jalousie, et tapota la main de Liam.

 

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait se passer. Harry ne touche pas les femmes –en fait, il ne touche personne à part moi. La vertu de Sophia est en sécurité.

 

Les deux amis restèrent appuyés au bastingage, jusqu'à ce que Liam avoue lui aussi son épuisement, et que Louis lui trouve un hamac dans la cale.

 

Il resta un moment à ses côtés, puis retourna à leur cabine un peu après le lever du soleil, la gorge sèche à force de parler sans discontinuer avec Liam, dans l'idée de se changer et de discuter un peu avec Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva celui-ci bien réveillé, mais toujours allongé sur le lit à côté de Sophia, avec Jared dans les bras.

 

-Tu peux dire son nom ? So-phi-a, demandait Harry en regardant l'enfant étalé sur son torse.

 

Jay se faisait prier, adoptant une moue boudeuse en secouant la tête, alors que Harry et Louis savaient très bien qu'il était parfaitement capable de prononcer un prénom.

 

Louis s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte, croisant les bras.

 

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Sophia, il vient de se lever, le pauvre.

 

Elle souriait, et elle sourit encore plus quand Jared tourna son attention vers elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

 

-Il est vraiment mignon, dit-elle.

 

-N'est-ce pas ? soupira Harry. Mais il a ses côtés démoniaques, aussi... Un peu comme Louis.

 

Ben tiens.

 

-Hé ! Intervint Louis, en s'avançant vers le lit, les faisant sursauter. Je suis une très bonne influence pour notre fils.

 

Il savait que Harry plaisantait, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser détruire sa réputation dans son dos, tout de même.

 

-Votre fils ? releva Sophia. Un d'entre vous a... Comment… Enfin, qui l'a eu avec une femme ?

 

-Oh, non, non, fit Louis. C'est... compliqué. C'est le fils d'une amie, et quand elle est morte, on l'a... récupéré.

 

Si Sophia trouvait cela étrange, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

 

-C'est bizarre, mais je trouve qu'il vous ressemble un peu... Il a tes yeux, Louis, et les boucles de Harry ?

 

Elle eut un petit rire.

 

-Pardon, c'est un peu stupide.

 

-Non, murmura Harry. Ça me fait plaisir.

 

Louis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, Harry se soulevant un peu pour répondre. Il sentait le regard de Sophia, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, qu'ils soient évidents ou pas. Louis lui prit Jared des bras, le soulevant pour lui dire bonjour correctement. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de profiter de cette petite réunion attendrissante, parce qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et la silhouette de Mélodie se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 

-Zayn veut vous parler.

 

*

 

L'ambiance était pesante, dans les quartiers du capitaine. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, et Niall était assis dans le fauteuil en face de la porte d'entrée. Mélodie referma la porte derrière eux.

 

-J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance.

 

Zayn s'était immobilisé dos à eux, bras croisés derrière le dos.

 

-Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas, répliqua Louis, plus pour tenter de désamorcer la gravité de l'atmosphère.

 

Zayn se retourna vers eux, sans réagir à la bravade.

 

-Seules les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce sont au courant de ce que je vais vous dire.

 

Niall et Mélodie, donc. En effet, c'était un cercle relativement restreint. Louis se sentit soudain un peu intimidé à l'idée d'y rentrer. Cela devait être un secret important, et Zayn avait dû longtemps hésiter avant de le leur confier.

 

-Ça concerne la pierre de soleil, bien sûr, poursuivit Zayn. Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir, et je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de personnes dans la confidence. Et je sais que vous, vous comprendrez. Je veux que vous sachiez que mon attitude de ces dernières semaines ne relève pas d'un simple caprice, et que je ne suis pas non plus guidé par un appât du gain basique qui me ferait mettre mon équipage et mon navire en danger juste pour quelques coffres de pièces d'or...

 

Il soupira.

 

-Il n'y a que d'une seule chose pour laquelle je suis prêt à mettre nos vies en jeu et à faire prendre des risques élevés au  _Love Nest_ , vraiment.

 

Il eut un geste de main en direction du fauteuil.

 

-C'est Niall.

 

Le blond secoua la tête.

 

-Et tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, lança-t-il, je ne veux pas que tout le monde prenne des risques pour moi-

 

-Ce n'est pas ouvert au débat, Niall, le coupa Zayn. On en a déjà parlé. Je sacrifierais _tout_ pour te sauver. Et je pense que notre équipage, que Louis et Harry... continueraient de me suivre s'ils savaient ce que nous en sommes en train de faire. Toi comme moi savons pourquoi nous n'en parlons pas, mais si je décide de les entraîner là-dedans sans les mettre au courant, c'est parce que je sais que ça ne changerait rien pour tous ces gens. Ils continueraient avec nous.

 

-Tu surestimes la bonté d'âme d'une partie de l'équipage, Zee, marmonna Niall. Certains espèrent surtout récupérer un butin particulièrement exceptionnel.

 

Louis ne comprenait absolument rien.

 

-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit quel est le problème avec Niall, fit Harry d'un ton calme.

 

Il y eut un lourd silence. Zayn parut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, sans parvenir à parler.

 

-Je suis malade, se décida finalement Niall. Très malade.

 

Il baissa la tête, se frottant le crâne, inspira, et termina :

 

-Mourant, à vrai dire.

 

Louis porta une main à sa bouche, mais c'était plus pour exprimer le serrement de son cœur qu'une véritable surprise. Il n'était pas si étonné que cela. Tous les signes étaient là. Harry lui avait pointé à de nombreuses reprises que Niall paraissait de plus en plus diminué. Il dormait de plus en plus dans la journée, se levant de plus en plus tard -quand il se levait. Il toussait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et il était souvent pâle. Il y avait l'attitude de Zayn, aussi, qui le traitait comme s'il allait se casser à tout moment. Son côté autoritaire, le fait qu'il lui dicte ses heures de sommeil... Cela relevait plus de l'inquiétude. Louis comprenait beaucoup mieux certains de leurs comportements.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? La tuberculose ? Une tumeur ? demanda Harry, et il avait l'air profondément triste.

 

-Non, non. Ça ressemble à beaucoup de maladies, mais c'est quelque chose de rare, expliqua Niall. On ne sait pas vraiment. Ça a commencé il y a environ un an et demi, mais ce n’était rien du tout, au début... Je me sentais juste mal parfois, j'avais brusquement envie de dormir, je ne pouvais rien avaler pendant quelques jours, puis ça repartait. J'ai fini par voir un médecin, entre deux expéditions avec Zayn. Et là, le type me dit qu'il a déjà vu ce genre de symptômes, et, en gros, m’annonce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, et que je vais mourir.

 

-Bien sûr, sur le moment, on ne l'a pas cru, dit Zayn d'une voix altérée. On s'est dit qu'il devait se tromper, ou raconter n'importe quoi. On est seulement partis avec quelques plantes médicinales. Mais...

 

-Je suis passé par toutes les étapes qu'il avait décrites, grimaça Niall. Ça ne se voit pas énormément, mais mon corps n'est plus qu'une lente dégradation. Ça empire de plus en plus vite. Au début, ce n'était pas si oppressant, alors j'ignorais un peu, je me disais que ce n'était pas si grave. mais un jour, je l'ai senti, j'ai senti que j'allais droit vers la mort, que tout lâchait... Je l'ai senti tous les jours un peu plus depuis.

 

C'était terrible. Louis avait eu le même genre de réalisation quand il s'était retrouvé face à un ours en furie, mais une fois le danger écarté, le sentiment avait disparu, cela n'avait été que passager. Mais se réveiller tous les jours avec le sentiment de la mort dans les os ? Louis ne savait même pas comment Niall le supportait.

 

-Alors on a tout essayé, lâcha Zayn. On a vu des dizaines de médecins. La plupart ne savaient pas quoi nous dire, certains sont arrivés à la même conclusion que le premier. Et personne n'avait de remède à nous donner. Niall a avalé des centaines de mixtures, suivi des tas et des tas de suggestions, mais rien n'a aidé.

 

-Je pourrais y réfléchir encore ? proposa Harry. Peut-être, si on trouvait des plantes indiennes...

 

-C'est inutile.

 

-Mais... Tu as vu un chaman ? Il pourrait convoquer les esprits, te purger, et-

 

-Harry, tu ne comprends pas, fit Niall, en relevant la tête pour les regarder. C'est déjà fait. Ça n'a pas marché. On a tout essayé. Tout.

 

Il insista lourdement sur le  _« tout »._

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? hésita Louis.

 

-Vous avez entendu les histoires sur ma disparition de l'an dernier ? Comme quoi je nageais avec les sirènes ? dit Zayn.

 

Louis eut un petit ricanement et Harry acquiesça.

 

-En réalité, Niall et moi étions à la recherche de quelques personnes qui pourraient nous aider, avec -d'autres moyens. J'ai vraiment croisé des sirènes, mais c'était un accident, et elles n'étaient pas très serviables.

 

Impossible de savoir s'il plaisantait.

 

-D'autres moyens ? répéta Louis.

 

-Magie noire, dit Zayn.

 

Oh. Voilà qui était un terrain bien glissant, en ce qui concernait Louis. Il en était plus ou moins venu à croire à certains récits fantastiques de Zayn, mais c'était toujours difficile d'entendre parler de surnaturel comme on parlerait du temps prévu pour le lendemain.

 

-J'ai dû m'abaisser à demander de l'aide à ce rapace, ce sauvage de Barbosseux, qui connaissait l'endroit où habitait la sorcière qu'on voulait consulter, grogna Zayn. En échange de ce renseignement, je devais servir à trois reprises dans son équipage. Heureusement, j'en ai terminé avec ça.

 

Il fit une pause, comme si c'était douloureux pour lui de repenser à cette collaboration forcée. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Barbosseux, c'était comme s'il avalait un aliment particulièrement amer et dégoûtant.

 

-Je le hais. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point je le hais, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis voulait bien comprendre, mais c'était probablement une autre longue histoire, et il n'était pas prioritaire de la raconter, vu les circonstances.

 

-Alors, quand on s'est croisés à Avalon... commença Harry.

 

-Je finissais de payer ma dette envers Barbosseux. Juste après, j'ai rejoint Niall, et on est allés trouver deux mages au fin fond d'îles qui donnaient le sentiment qu'aucun pied humain ne les avait jamais foulées...

 

-Et... Ils n'ont rien pu faire ? fit Harry.

 

Niall secoua la tête d'une façon sinistre.

 

-Non, et j'ai failli mourir en avance. J'ai eu de la fièvre pendant un mois après notre passage chez un charlatan qui empoisonnait les gens plus qu'il les soignait.

 

Louis entendit Mélodie renifler derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la voir s'essuyer le visage : elle pleurait, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle avait dû assister à tout cela, et cela devait être dur d'en entendre parler de nouveau. Il imaginait que les jours avaient dû être bien sombres, sur le  _Love Nest_ , parfois.

 

-La fièvre a fini par tomber, mais j'étais toujours aussi malade, murmura Niall. Et maintenant, je ne peux quasiment plus passer toute une journée debout. J'ai vingt deux ans, et je suis comme un vieillard.

 

Cela sonnait comme une sentence.

 

- _Mais,_ enchaîna Zayn.

 

Louis attendait désespérément ce  _mais_ depuis un moment. Il commençait à croire que Zayn et Niall ne les avait convoqués que pour leur annoncer la mort prochaine du blond et la dissolution de l'équipage du  _Love Nest_. Cette idée lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes à son tour.

 

-Mais ?

 

-Nous avons un dernier espoir. C'est la pierre. Enfin, plutôt, ce à quoi elle mène.

 

Zayn la sortit de son manteau, la caressa une seconde dans sa paume, et la posa sur la table. Tous les regards se tournèrent spontanément vers elle, comme attirés irrésistiblement par le minéral.

 

-C'est la sorcière qui nous en a parlé. J'ai dû lui arracher les vers du nez, mais elle nous a raconté quelque chose sur un endroit légendaire. Ça s'appelle la Source du Renouveau.

 

Cela sonnait très légendaire, en effet. C'était un mythe dont Louis se souvenait vaguement lui-même, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'une légende. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était probablement réel, si Louis suspendait sa logique bien pensante quelques secondes pour entrer dans le mode de pensée du capitaine Zayn Malik.

 

-Et la pierre de soleil est censée indiquer le chemin pour la trouver.

 

Louis reposa instinctivement les yeux sur la pierre au milieu de la table.

 

-Comment ? interrogea-t-il.

 

-Eh bien, justement, ça a été la partie la plus dure à comprendre... Mélodie et moi avons tenté de parler à plusieurs personnes très difficiles à convaincre avant de tomber sur la bonne. Apparemment, il faut attendre que-

 

Tout à coup, des coups insistants furent frappés la porte.

 

-Capitaine ! brailla quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

 

Mélodie entrouvrit la porte après un signe affirmatif de Zayn.

 

-Il y a un navire qui nous rattrape, haleta l'homme qui se tenait dans le couloir. Et il a un pavillon noir.

 

Zayn émit un soupir.

 

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

 

*

 

La brume était épaisse, ce matin, et le navire qui se profilait dans le brouillard avait l'apparence d'un fantôme. Peut-être avait-il pensé les surprendre grâce à ce temps dangereux pour la navigation, qui rendait en plus l'écoulement du jour monocorde et terne, et favorisait l'endormissement des matelots, mais c'était sans compter sur l'attention aiguisée du pirate qui se tenait en haut du grand mât.

 

Zayn rangea sa longue-vue d'un coup sec.

 

-On ne peut pas le semer.

 

-Comment ça ? paniqua Harry.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard étonné, puis comprit qu'il devait redouter un nouvel affrontement.

 

-C'est le  _Bloody Mary._  Il est plus rapide que le  _Love Nest_ , et il est déjà trop proche de nous.

 

Zayn n'avait pas l'air très optimiste.

 

-Le... commença Harry.

 

-C'est le navire de Barbosseux, fit Zayn d'un air crispé.

 

-Oh, merde, lâcha Harry.

 

-Comme tu dis, dit Zayn en dévalant les marches pour retourner sur le pont principal.

 

Harry resta figé à regarder l'horizon. Louis suivit Zayn.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

 

-La pierre, probablement. Je vous ai dit qu'il connaissait la sorcière. Elle a dû lui dire que je la cherchais, et vu qu'il a été trop stupide pour la trouver tout seul jusqu'ici, il vient la cueillir une fois récupérée, lança Zayn par-dessus son épaule.

 

Formidable. Un des pirates les plus sanguinaires de la planète voulait un objet qu'ils étaient les seuls à posséder, et qu'ils voudraient bien garder. Cela promettait.

 

-Tu savais que ça allait arriver ! s’écria Louis.

 

-Je savais que ça  _pouvait_ arriver, rectifia Zayn. C'est pour ça que je voulais m'éloigner assez rapidement du navire de l'Allemand. Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas été assez rapides. Ce maudit Barbosseux ! Toujours à flairer des richesses dont il ne sait plus quoi faire !

 

-Mais je ne comprends pas. La Source n'a pas d'intérêt pour lui ?

 

Zayn se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du bateau.

 

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout vous dire à propos de cette source, ce n'est pas seulement- elle n'a pas seulement des pouvoirs de guérison, elle peut... changer n'importe quelle matière en diamant, ce genre de choses, marmonna le capitaine. Beaucoup de gens la cherchent. Mais peu sont au courant pour la pierre de soleil, et encore moins ont appris sa récente réapparition. Je ne pensais pas que l'information circulerait si vite. Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps d'éviter des confrontations, d'accord ?

 

-Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir se battre ? Contre Barbosseux ? s'étouffa Louis.

 

C'était une catastrophe. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ils avaient déjà attaqué un navire la veille. Et cette fois, c'était eux qui risquaient de se faire aborder. Ils étaient en position de faiblesse.

 

-En tout cas, d'ici dix minutes, il nous aura rejoints. Donc c'est la négociation ou le combat.

 

-On peut négocier avec Barbosseux ?

 

Zayn s'immobilisa devant la porte de ses quartiers et se tourna lentement vers Louis.

 

-Habituellement... Non.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

Zayn ouvrit la porte. Niall et Mélodie étaient toujours là, Zayn leur ayant ordonné de ne pas bouger. Niall avait les yeux écarquillés et le teint plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

 

-Zayn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il en saisissant le bras de son amant, autant pour qu'il le soutienne physiquement que pour se rassurer, visiblement.

 

-C'est Barbosseux. Il va nous rattraper. Il y a des chances qu'il vienne pour la pierre.

 

-C'est tout ce qu'il veut ? demanda Niall.

 

-Aucune idée. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très intéressé par le  _Love Nest_.

 

-Peut-être qu'il veut- l'île... souffla Niall.

 

-Mais non. Personne ne sait, pour ça. Tout le monde croit que j'ai perdu la moitié de mon trésor dans le naufrage du  _Flamboyant_ et que j'ai dilapidé le reste en boisson et bonne compagnie, soupira Zayn. Quels naïfs.

 

Le  _Flamboyant_? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, encore ?

 

-Son ancien navire, précisa Niall, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Louis.

 

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Zayn.

 

\- Si c’est seulement la pierre qu’il veut, donne-la-lui.

 

-Quoi ? Jamais.

 

-Zayn, je suis extrêmement sérieux, dit Niall, et il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Je ne suis qu'une seule vie, d'accord. Si tout le monde sur ce navire doit se mettre en danger et risquer de tomber sous le pouvoir sadique de Barbosseux, juste pour protéger une pierre dont on ne sait même pas si elle pourrait vraiment me sauver, je refuse. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse. Juste... Donne-lui cette fichue pierre !

 

Zayn lui caressa la joue.

 

-Tu sais ce que je vais répondre.

 

_« Je sacrifierais tout. »_

 

Louis ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si c'était Harry dans cette situation... Il serait dans le même état d'esprit.

 

Il se sentait un peu gêné d'assister à cette scène, cependant. Tout sonnait tellement intime.

 

-Zayn, s'il te plaît... gémit Niall. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je vais mourir, tu sais. Je suis prêt.

 

Zayn baissa la tête.

 

-Eh bien, pas moi, chuchota-t-il.

 

Il se tourna vers Mélodie.

 

-Tu restes là avec lui. Vous vous barricadez, et vous ne sortez pas, à moins que le bateau coule, bien sûr. Je te le confie, Mélodie.

 

Mélodie acquiesça gravement.

 

-Protège-le. Sois prête à tout pour le protéger.

 

-Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour Niall, souffla Mélodie.

 

Louis se demanda si elle n'était pas frustrée, en tant que premier lieutenant, de se retrouver avec la garde de l'amant du capitaine, sans commander à l'extérieur, mais elle devait réaliser que c'était la plus grande preuve de la confiance que Zayn pouvait lui accorder. Et puis elle était amoureuse de Niall. Louis supposait que cela avait des avantages, pour Zayn. Mélodie était trop émotionnellement attachée à Niall pour le trahir ou l'abandonner. Elle était aussi engagée dans cette cause que Zayn lui-même.

 

-Oui... C'est pour ça que je vais sortir de cette pièce avec l'esprit relativement tranquille.

 

Zayn ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour se redonner du courage.

 

-Zayn, je ne veux pas rester là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'écarter et de te battre pour cette pierre alors que je ne veux pas ! C'est ma décision ! cria soudain Niall.

 

Le capitaine le regarda pendant quelques secondes, et se détourna.

 

-Zayn !

 

La voix de Niall se brisa.

 

Zayn s'adressa à Louis.

 

-Viens avec moi. On va mettre la pierre en sûreté.

 

Il ignora les appels de Niall et referma la porte de la cabine à clé derrière lui. Mélodie avait le double, normalement.

 

-Tu ne lui as même pas dit au revoir, fit Louis, le cœur un peu serré.

 

-Il n'y a pas besoin. Et puis, si je m'autorisais à le prendre dans mes bras ou à l'embrasser maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le quitter.

 

Louis pouvait comprendre cela aussi.

 

-Allez, viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, reprit Zayn.

 

*

 

Il y avait une sorte de double fond, dans la cale du  _Love Nest_ , derrière une porte fermée à clé. Zayn expliqua quelque chose à propos de prisonniers qu'on cachait là-dedans -quelque chose de glauque. Il avait emmené Louis avec lui parce qu'on ne pouvait que descendre (ou être jeté, plutôt) dans cette espèce de trou noir dans la coque ; pour en remonter, il fallait l'aide d'une autre personne. Louis n'avait aucune idée d'où Zayn avait exactement mis la pierre -si le double fond faisait toute la longueur de la cale, il y avait quantité d'endroits, mais Zayn lui assura que c'était bien mieux comme cela.  _« Tu en sais déjà trop, mais j'avais besoin d'aide »_ , lâcha-t-il. Louis essaya de ne pas être effrayé par cette phrase. Il hissa Zayn hors de la cachette sans trop de difficultés -enfin, ils avaient quand même emporté une corde, que Louis dut enrouler autour d'un bout de charpente avant de la lancer à Zayn et de le tirer à bout de bras. Le capitaine du  _Love Nest_  fit disparaître la clé dans une de ses manches, au milieu d'un trousseau qui comportait au moins une vingtaine de clés qui semblaient identiques. C'était intelligent. Très intelligent.

 

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur le pont, le  _Bloody Mary_  n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

 

-On ne sort pas les canons ! lança Zayn. On n'a aucune chance. Mieux vaut ne pas engager un combat. De toute façon, Barbosseux ne veut pas nous envoyer par le fond, il perdrait la pierre du même coup.

 

Cela devait être aussi pour ça qu'il avait caché la pierre sur le navire ; il savait que Barbosseux ne les coulerait pas tant qu'il soupçonnerait -à raison- qu'elle se trouvait sur le  _Nest_.

 

Par contre, il pourrait massacrer tout l'équipage sans aucun problème.

 

-Tu as un plan ? demanda Louis.

 

Zayn haussa les épaules.

 

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ça va surtout être de l'improvisation.

 

Rassurant.

 

Harry le rejoignit, et ils se prirent la main alors que le  _Bloody Mary_  glissait à côté du _Love Nest_ , sur son flanc droit, décoré de peintures agressives et de figures sinistres -était-ce un vrai squelette, qui pendait du mât, là-bas ?

 

Ce navire était très... sanglant.

 

Des pirates sensiblement plus menaçants que ceux sur le  _Love Nest_  étaient entassés sur le pont, visages grimaçants et moqueurs, les regardant d'un air assuré.

 

-Je vous présente une partie des hommes de mon ancien navire, grogna Zayn, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

 

Vraiment ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés avec Barbosseux ? Qu'était-il arrivé au  _Flamboyant_? Louis voulut poser toutes ces questions, mais Zayn le fit taire d'un geste. Ce n'était pas le moment.

 

Les deux équipages se firent face en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

 

Et puis :

 

-Je crois, mon cher Zayn, que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

 

Tout l'équipage du  _Bloody Mary_  s'écarta pour laisser place à son capitaine, dont la voix grinçante résonnait encore dans les airs.

 

Barbosseux était aussi terrifiant que Louis avait pu l'imaginer. Massif, barbu, sale. Des dents en métal un peu partout dans la bouche. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou sur le point de tuer tout le monde, cependant, arborant une expression étrangement détendue, mais son sourire rendait le tableau encore plus inquiétant.

 

Zayn s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sourit à son tour, écartant les bras d'un air affable.

 

-Et je crois, mon cher Barbosseux, que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

 

Barbosseux le fixa une seconde avant de laisser échapper un rire sonore et lugubre, qui se répercuta sur les deux ponts, rebondissant sur les voiles. Tout son équipage rit à sa suite, jusqu'à ce que son rire meure brusquement.

 

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, cracha-t-il.

 

Louis leva les yeux, son attention attirée par une ombre qui tournoyait au-dessus du  _Bloody Mary_. A sa grande horreur, il reconnut un vautour, qui descendit en piqué pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Barbosseux. Il était énorme, mais il s'accrochait au dos de Barbosseux et trouvait l'espace de caser son long corps tordu. Barbosseux ne parut même pas déséquilibré par son poids. Le pirate caressa le bec du vautour d'un geste affectueux. Un vautour... Louis n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus funeste. Il en avait des frissons.

 

-Écoute... commença Zayn. Nous pouvons parler en privé, peut-être ? Vu que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, et que nous n'allons pas étaler nos affaires devant tous nos hommes.

 

-Est-ce que tu réclamerais des pourparlers ? se moqua Barbosseux.

 

Tout son équipage rit de nouveau avec lui. Cela semblait être une règle, sur le _Bloody Mary_. Il fallait rire avec le capitaine. C'était plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

 

-Non, je veux juste parler, rebondit Zayn. Je ne peux pas négocier sans savoir l'objet de la négociation.

 

Barbosseux parut débattre intérieurement pendant quelques secondes. Louis imaginait très bien le chemin de ses pensées. _Est-ce que je le laisse parler ? Est-ce que je les tue tous puis je cherche la pierre ?_

 

-D'accord. Mais tu viens sur le  _Bloody Mary_.

 

Il fit un signe de tête à un de ses seconds et des hommes se dépêchèrent d'apporter une planche qu'ils jetèrent sur l'espace entre les deux bateaux pour former un pont. Cela n'avait pas l'air très stable. Même pas très stable du tout.

 

Zayn émit un long soupir. Tous les membres de son équipage le regardaient, et Barbosseux attendait.

 

-Zayn, sérieusement, tu as un plan, pas vrai ? lui murmura Louis.

 

Zayn haussa les épaules. S'il avait quelque chose de prévu, il ne paraissait pas prêt à le partager.

 

-Tu viens avec moi, lança-t-il à Louis.

 

Euh. Pardon ?

 

-Hors de question, fit Harry en enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de Louis, le faisant grimacer.

 

Zayn lui jeta un regard rude.

 

-J'ai besoin de lui. Ou de toi, au choix. Mélodie est occupée. Vous êtes les deux personnes à qui je fais le plus confiance après elle.

 

Oh, non, non, non. Pas Harry.

 

-Harry ne peut pas tenir une arme, et il est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper d'éventuels blessés. Il n'y va pas. Je viens, trancha Louis.

 

-C'est de la folie, pointa Harry, sans lâcher la main de Louis. Aller sur le navire ennemi à deux, sans aucune garantie. Ils pourraient vous arracher l'information, puis vous égorger sur place et se retourner contre le  _Love Nest_.

 

Il n'avait pas tort.

 

Mais Zayn était déjà en train de longer le bastingage pour atteindre la planche gracieusement installée par Barbosseux. Louis n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le suivre ; il n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

 

-Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a un plan, lança Louis d’un ton rassurant avant de dégager sa main de celle de Harry.

 

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, l'air peu convaincu et plutôt terrifié.

 

-Juste... Reviens sur le _Love Nest_ dès que tu peux, murmura-t-il. Tu es trop vulnérable au milieu de l'équipage ennemi.

 

Louis acquiesça, même s'il savait d'avance que cela ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile. Il emboîta le pas à Zayn, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne monte sur la planche.

 

La capitaine hésita une demi-seconde, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Barbosseux de le railler. Il grimpa sur le bois en équilibre, et s'avança, prudemment, mais sûrement, atteignant rapidement l'autre bout. Louis avala sa salive avant de monter à son tour sur la planche.

 

Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres marins prêts à le dévorer juste en-dessous, et fit un pas très délicat avant de prendre confiance et d'avancer plus rapidement. Trop rapidement, parce qu'il glissa légèrement, vacilla, et la planche vacilla avec lui. Pendant un instant, Louis crut qu'il allait tomber, avec la sensation terrible de chute qui se profilait dans son estomac. Sur le  _Bloody Mary_ , des pirates lançaient des quolibets.

 

-On n'a pas toute la nuit, lança Barbosseux, visiblement bien diverti.

 

C'était amusant comme Barbosseux ne cessait de répéter qu'il était pressé, alors qu'il était simplement à la recherche de richesses dont il n'avait pas besoin, tandis que les jours de Niall étaient réellement comptés. Cela donnait à Louis un goût amer dans la bouche.

 

Il écarta les bras pour se stabiliser, oscillant encore dans les airs, et réussit à atteindre l'autre bout, un peu tremblant. Juste après son passage, un homme de Barbosseux envoya la planche au fond de l'océan d'un coup de pied. Zayn et lui ne pourraient donc pas repasser par le même chemin.

 

*

 

Barbosseux les emmena dans ses propres quartiers, mais pas avant qu'ils aient donné leurs armes à ses hommes de main. Louis jeta un regard paniqué à Zayn, mais celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher. Ou, du moins, il remit son sabre et les deux pistolets qu'il avait à la ceinture -mais Louis savait pertinemment qu'il avait deux poignards cachés dans les manches de son manteau, et une autre épée sur le côté de sa botte. Cela le rassura assez pour qu'il se débarrasse de son épée et de son pistolet à son tour, ce qui était tout ce qu'il avait pour se protéger, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait compter sur Zayn pour ne pas le laisser mourir.

 

Barbosseux fit une révérence moqueuse pour les inviter à entrer.

 

-Un verre de vin ? proposa-t-il d'un ton affable.

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Je connais toutes tes petites manipulations.

 

Barbosseux pouffa.

 

-A ta guise.

 

-Il met du poison de vérité dedans, murmura Zayn à Louis.

 

D'accord. C'était noté. Ne rien avaler, ne rien boire, ne rien manger sur le  _Bloody Mary_.

 

-C'est vrai que tu commences à me connaître, Zayn, fit Barbosseux d'un ton pensif, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous croiser, ces dernières années. Et tu es toujours, toujours en position d'infériorité. Comme c'est triste.

 

Il se gratta la barbe. Elle avait l'air dégoûtante. Louis se retint de froncer le nez. Sa jeunesse aristocratique ressortait parfois, quand il avait affaire à des spécimens humains particulièrement répugnants.

 

-Laisse-moi me rappeler... lança Barbosseux. Il y a eu cette fois où je t'ai devancé pour être engagé dans l'équipage d'Alexander White. Après, il y a eu la fois où on a croisé le fer sur la plage de St Lucia... Si je me souviens bien, tu t'en es tiré seulement en te sauvant à la nage !

 

-Parce que vous étiez dix contre moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fui un combat loyal, gronda Zayn.

 

-Que tu dis, fit Barbosseux avec un certain mépris. Puis, bien sûr, j'ai coulé le  _Flamboyant_  dans le Golfe du Mexique, et récupéré ton trésor  _et_  ton équipage. Je me demande toujours comment tu as survécu après que je t'ai laissé sur les débris de ton bateau en pleine mer.

 

-Les dieux de l'océan ont été assez généreux pour épargner ma vie et me laisser l'occasion de me venger de toi, fit froidement Zayn.

 

-Te venger ? s'esclaffa le capitaine du _Bloody Mary_. C'est vrai que tu avais l'air dans cet état d'esprit quand tu m'as littéralement  _supplié_  de t'indiquer le chemin pour aller voir Tamara…

 

-Je n'ai pas supplié, le corrigea Zayn, l'air fort mal à l'aise.

 

-Oh que si ! Pratiquement à genoux...  _« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, juste dis-moi où elle est »_.

 

Barbosseux cracha sur le sol.

 

-J'aurais dû te demander d'aller te perdre au fin fond de l'océan. Mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me serais utile.

 

Barbosseux se redressa et tendit la main.

 

-Donne-moi la pierre, Zayn. Et je te laisserai fuir avec ton misérable navire une fois de plus.

 

Zayn secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne l'ai pas.

 

Louis grogna intérieurement. C'était cela, son plan ? Mentir ? Pensait-il vraiment que cela allait marcher ? Quoique techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : la pierre était sur le  _Love Nest_.

 

-Je sais que tu l'as. J'ai croisé le bateau sur lequel tu l'as prise, tu sais ? J'ai achevé le travail que tu avais laissé un peu flottant, d'ailleurs. Plus de témoins. Aucun témoin.

 

Louis frissonna. Il était tellement heureux que Liam et Sophia soient restés avec eux. S'ils avaient toujours été sur ce navire au moment où Barbosseux l'avait abordé, ils seraient... morts.

 

-Je t'ai laissé trouver la pierre, poursuivit Barbosseux, mais elle me revient de droit.

 

-En vertu de quel droit ? ricana Zayn.

 

-Le droit du plus fort, sourit Barbosseux.

 

Zayn parut sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il opta pour un sourire contrit.

 

-C'est dommage qu'il ne te serve à rien dans ce cas, parce que je ne l'ai vraiment pas. Elle n'était pas là où elle était censée se trouver. Je suppose que la personne n'a finalement pas embarqué, ou peut-être est-elle morte pendant le trajet, et on a jeté son corps à la mer et la pierre avec. Ou elle a pris un autre bateau que nous sommes en train de rater au moment même où nous parlons ici.

 

C'était presque convaincant, si le capitaine du  _Bloody Mary_  n'avait pas parlé à l'Allemand. Barbosseux sembla hésiter une demi-seconde, puis son visage durcit.

 

-Tu sais que je pourrais juste te tuer et aller fouiller ton navire.

 

-Ce qui serait parfaitement inutile, puisque tu n'y trouverais rien d'intéressant.

 

-Cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Je pensais que tu serais raisonnable, mais...

 

Il s'interrompit pour lancer un long sifflement. Louis entendit un lourd battement d'aile et brusquement, le vautour de Barbosseux fut dans la pièce. Il y avait une grande fenêtre ouverte dans le petit salon, par laquelle il avait pénétré, parce ce qu'il ne serait jamais passé par la porte. Le vautour se posa sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Barbosseux se pencha pour lui caresser la tête. L'animal émit un bruit lugubre.

 

-Je l'ai appelé Nex, fit Barbosseux d'un air tendre.

 

_Nex, ecis, f : mort violente, meurtre, exécution._

 

-C'est censé m'impressionner ? lança Zayn.

 

-Pas toi, non. Mais ton ami, peut-être.

 

Lui ?

 

Louis eut soudain envie de rétrécir, et de se changer en souris pour échapper au regard calculateur de Barbosseux.

 

-Il ne sait rien, affirma Zayn.

 

-Son expression dit autrement. J'aurai peut être plus de chance avec lui qu'avec toi. Où est la pierre, petit ?

 

Louis eut un toussotement nerveux.

 

-Je ne suis pas petit, répondit-il.

 

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela ; qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ?

 

-Laisse-moi reformuler : dis-moi où ton capitaine a caché la pierre ou j'ordonne à Nex de te dévorer vivant.

 

Louis avala sa salive. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Zayn avait dit qu'il en savait déjà trop. Il aurait préféré n'avoir aucune idée d'où se trouvait la pierre pour ne pas risquer de céder face à un quelconque chantage.

 

-Les vautours ne font pas ça, ils- ils mangent les cadavres.

 

-Ah, mais mon ami ici présent est spécial... Il apprécie sa viande quand elle se débat encore, expliqua Barbosseux d'un ton mielleux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il continuera de te manger une fois qu'il t'aura arraché la gorge.

 

Le vautour battit des ailes pour se soulever de la table et s'abattit sur le dos de Louis, qui faillit tomber sur le sol, tant il était lourd. Il sentit le bec recourbé frôler sa peau, et l'angoisse monta en lui avec une sueur glacée.

 

-Zayn ? fit-il, un peu tremblant.

 

Il tenta de se retourner pour voir son ami mais il tomba nez à nez avec le vautour et préféra fixer son regard droit devant lui pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes de frayeur.

 

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ? fit Barbosseux d'une voix douce.

 

Louis remua pour tenter de se débarrasse du volatile agrippé à son dos, mais il sentit juste ses serres s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses omoplates, à travers ses vêtements. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

 

Il essaya de se contrôler ; il avait été déjà été plus courageux que cela, pouvait soutenir l'idée de la douleur physique, mais ce vautour l'affolait au plus profond de lui-même. Dégoûtait tout son être. Cela lui paraissait contre nature, d'apprivoiser ce volatile qui respirait la mort.

 

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Avouer ? L'idée de se faire dévorer par un oiseau n'était pas très agréable, mais il ne voulait pas trahir Zayn si facilement. Peut-être que Barbosseux n'émettait qu'une menace en l'air. (Sans doute pas).

 

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, balbutia-t-il.

 

-Tu n'es pas au courant pour la pierre de soleil ?

 

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est-

 

Le vautour lui arracha un bout de peau dans le cou.

 

Louis cria.

 

Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il avait supporté bravement la douleur, mais la brûlure était horrible, et il sentit le sang dégouliner dans son dos, et il entendit le bruit de déglutition du vautour, et...

 

-Oh, mon Dieu, hoqueta-t-il avec un haut-le-cœur.

 

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et la nausée. Le vautour était toujours sur lui, et il sentait qu'avec le vertige qui le guettait et son poids combinés, il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Le vautour donna un grand coup de bec pile dans la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger, et Louis gémit pitoyablement. Qui savait où le bec de cet oiseau était allé traîner, combien de cadavres il avait picoré, et maintenant, il farfouillait dans sa chair. L'oiseau le toucha de nouveau, et Louis allait réellement vomir.

 

Il voulait sa mère, il voulait Harry.

 

-Toujours rien à dire ?

 

Ce fut le moment que Zayn choisit pour intervenir.

 

En laissant échapper un rire.

 

Louis avait envie de le frapper.

 

Barbosseux plissa les yeux.

 

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper de son sort. Finalement, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'as emmené, pour le laisser encaisser à ta place. Une autre preuve de ta lâcheté.

 

Zayn pouffa.

 

-Tu n'y es pas. Bien sûr que je me préoccupe de Louis. Ça m'amuse parce que tu perds ton temps à chercher des informations où il n'y en a pas. Pendant ce temps, un de mes hommes pourrait être en train de fuir en canot avec la pierre, qui sait ?

 

Était-ce le cas ? Non, Zayn n'avait pas donné un tel ordre. Louis était resté avec lui tout le temps.

 

Barbosseux parut anxieux, mais écarta vite la possibilité que ce soit la vérité de son esprit.

 

-J'en ai assez, rugit-il. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Si tu ne me donnes pas la pierre dans la seconde, je vais la chercher sur ton cadavre. Et si tu ne l'as pas sur toi, je torturerai chaque personne de ton équipage et je retournerai ton navire, j'arracherai toutes les planches de la coque jusqu'à ce que je trouve. La. Pierre.

 

Le vautour perché sur Louis contracta ses serres sur ses épaules en signe d'approbation, ce qui le fit grimacer.

 

Zayn regarda ses ongles, l'air peu perturbé.

 

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, après ça ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

-Avec la pierre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

 

-Je vais l'utiliser pour trouver la Source, bien sûr !

 

-Comment ?

 

-Je...

 

Barbosseux s'interrompit brusquement.

 

-Je suppose que ça me donnera le chemin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 

Il n'avait plus l'air si sûr de lui.

 

-Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas si simple, et ça ne vient pas avec un manuel d'utilisation.

 

-Tu me mènes en bateau.

 

-Pas du tout ! Mais vas-y, tue tout le monde, et tu verras bien, une fois que tu auras la pierre à la main, tu te sentiras bien bête, ricana Zayn.

 

Il avait réussi à renverser les positions. Maintenant, Barbosseux avait besoin de lui.

 

-Tu sais comment ça marche, fit le capitaine du  _Bloody Mary_.

 

-Aaah, soupira Zayn. Maintenant, on va pouvoir entamer de vraies négociations. Histoire de voir ce que tu serais prêt à donner pour la pierre  _et_ la façon de la faire fonctionner. Parce que tu sais que la torture ne marchera pas sur moi, et si tu me tues... J'emporterai le secret de la pierre dans la tombe. Ça serait dommage.

 

-Espèce de-

 

-Hé ! Je me trouve déjà généreux de t'avoir prévenu, fit le capitaine du  _Love Nest_  en levant les mains.

 

Il gagnait du temps.

 

Zayn gagnait du temps. Cette idée frappa Louis alors qu'il réalisait que cela faisait déjà au moins un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans cette cabine, à tourner en rond. Zayn n'arrêtait pas de relancer la conversation par des parades, et on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à occuper Barbosseux. La question était : pourquoi ? Et l'autre question était : pouvait-il trouver un moyen de les débarrasser de ce fichu vautour ?

 

Barbosseux sembla arriver à la même conclusion que Louis, parce qu'il se leva brusquement, ses larges mains étalées sur la table.

 

Sa voix était coupante comme un morceau de verre brisé.

 

-Très bien, on va négocier, dit-il lentement. Mais on va faire ça rapidement, en ajoutant une petite règle du jeu. Pendant qu'on discute, un de mes hommes va amener ton camarade à la cale et se défouler un peu sur lui. Plus tu fais durer notre entrevue, plus il souffre. Alors tu as intérêt à parler vite.

 

Louis ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Zayn essayait de lui murmurer, parce que brusquement, le vautour quitta son dos, et même si Louis fut immédiatement saisi par des mains étrangères et traîné hors de la cabine sans ménagement, il se noya tout de même quelques instants dans le soulagement de ne plus servir de pitance à cette horreur à plumes.

 

Ce ne fut qu’une fois dans le couloir que les mots du capitaine s'assemblèrent dans son esprit :

 

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation en main. »_

 

Louis n'avait pas d'autre choix que lui faire confiance, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'échapper du  _Bloody Mary_  par ses propres moyens, seul face à tout l'équipage, sans aucune arme, une partie de son énergie drainée avec le sang qu'il perdait à cause des blessures infligées par le vautour.

 

Alors il se laissa faire, laissa un pirate l'enchaîner à un mur avec rudesse, et ne regarda même pas la porte de la pièce se refermer.

 

Peut-être qu'il allait mourir.

 

*

 

Il allait définitivement mourir, si Zayn ne se dépêchait pas un tout petit peu de les sortir de là. Il ne sentait même plus le sang dégouliner sur son front et ses pommettes, parce que son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de douleur.

 

Le pirate chargé de son cas gloussait à chaque fois qu'il le frappait, ce qui était sans doute le plus insupportable de la situation, parce que ce son aigu était réellement la chose la plus laide que Louis ait jamais entendue. Ils étaient tout contre la coque, mais même les bruits de l'océan ne suffisaient pas à couvrir ce rire.

 

-Tu vas avouer, maintenant ? demanda le pirate.

 

L'homme n'avait visiblement pas tout à fait compris quel était le but de leur charmante entrevue, parce qu'il ne cessait de lui poser des questions -entre deux coups.

 

-Tu es au courant que... ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ? grogna Louis, relevant difficilement la tête, les bras tendus à l'extrême au bout des chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets.

 

-Oh, oui, je sais ! Je suis seulement supposé te faire mal le temps que dure la discussion du capitaine, fit distraitement le pirate, en lui balançant son pied dans le tibia. Et l'informer si jamais tu meurs.

 

Quelle aimable perspective.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu poses des questions ? lança Louis alors que l'homme se reculait de quelques mètres, semblant admirer son travail.

 

-Parce que c'est amusant ! Tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il avec un sourire presque candide.

 

-Je-

 

A ce moment, ils entendirent des cris et bruits d'explosion, juste à l'extérieur. Louis se tendit, plein d'espoir et inquiet à la fois.

 

Le pirate avec lui eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête et d'esquisser un pas en direction du hublot pour voir ce qui se passait qu'un sifflement de fin du monde leur déchira les tympans, et un boulet de canon défonça la coque pile là où ils se trouvaient, emportant le tortionnaire de Louis sur son passage, le réduisant probablement en bouillie, et détruisant le mur opposé, arrachant une partie du plancher avec lui.

 

Louis resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes, figé. Recroquevillé contre le mur comme il l'était, il n'avait pas été touché par le boulet, mais celui-ci avait littéralement emmené tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-il à mi-voix, répondant avec un temps de retard au pirate qui se trouvait là à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Si, je trouve ça assez amusant, moi aussi, finalement.

 

Sauf qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. La pièce commençait à se remplir d'eau à cause du trou béant dans la coque, juste au niveau de la mer, Louis ne savait pas si c'était des ennemis ou des amis qui avaient tiré, et il était toujours enchaîné au mur sur un bateau ennemi. Cela ne servait à rien d’appeler à l'aide ; il n'allait pas prendre le risque de rameuter des hommes de Barbosseux. Louis tira désespérément sur ses chaînes, avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient trop solidement fixées dans la paroi et que ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire glisser les bracelets de ses poignets. Il avait toujours eu des poignets minces, et les chaînes étaient trop grandes pour lui ; elles se coinçaient à son pouce mais n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, l'éraflant d'ailleurs continuellement depuis qu'il était attaché -mais sa souffrance n'aurait peut-être pas été vaine. Il avait besoin d'eau, pour mouiller sa peau. Cela tombait bien, il avait les pieds dedans. Louis amena ses poignets le plus proche possible du sol et envoya de l'eau dessus avec ses pieds, tentant de s'arroser abondamment, mais ce n'était pas facile, dans cette position. Il se contorsionna au point de s'en donner une crampe, puis inspira et tira sur les fers, rentrant son pouce le plus possible. Sa main glissait mieux grâce à l'eau, mais pour la sortir complètement, il dut serrer les dents et arracher de la peau avec. Il gémit et pressa sa main contre sa chemise humide dès qu'elle fut libre, espérant calmer la douleur. Louis dut encore sortir la deuxième, et il ne retint pas son cri de souffrance, cette fois. Il passa sa paume sur sa peau martyrisée, respirant avec difficulté. Ses mains n'étaient pas en très bon état, mais au moins, il était libre. Il jeta un coup d’œil au trou creusé par le boulet, pataugeant dans l'eau salée.

 

Il y avait un navire qui arrivait sur le flanc du  _Bloody Mary_ , et ce n'était pas le  _Love Nest_ , mais ce n'était pas un ami de Barbosseux non plus, au vu de tous les canons qui se déployaient et qui continuaient de tirer. D'ailleurs, Louis entendait l'activité frénétique sur le  _Bloody Mary_ , qui devait préparer une riposte, et il vit un boulet finir dans l'eau avant de toucher le nouveau venu.

 

Louis put lire le nom sur sa coque.  _HMS Interceptor_. C'était le fleuron de la marine royale anglaise. Ils en voulaient à tous les pirates, avaient probablement été envoyés exprès ici dans le but de les exterminer, remplaçant ceux qui avaient pris le  _Love Nest_   en chasse à peine quelques jours auparavant, mais pour l'instant, en s'en prenant à Barbosseux, ils étaient comme une sorte de miracle, et Louis les bénissait.

 

Il sortit dans la cale par le trou de l'impact du boulet, et personne ne fit attention à lui. Il marcha rapidement, tête baissée, pendant que des ordres fusaient et que tout le monde s'agitait pour installer les canons et faire rouler des tonneaux de poudre. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour remonter sur le pont.

 

Il devait trouver Zayn.

 

Ou peut-être que cela pouvait attendre.

 

Louis venait de se retrouver nez à nez avec le second de Barbosseux, qui était présent lors de la discussion dans ses quartiers.

 

-Tu vas quelque part, mon mignon ?

 

Louis évita un coup de sabre, et fit demi-tour pour s'enfoncer dans un autre couloir, courant aussi vite que ses jambes affaiblies par le passage à tabac le lui permettaient. Le second le suivit. Louis réussit à trouver une autre sortie et se retrouva à l'air libre, et...

 

Il se retrouva en plein combat. Un pirate s'effondra à ses pieds, la poitrine percée de plusieurs balles. Visiblement, les hommes de la marine royale avaient déjà pris d'assaut le _Bloody Mary_. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver aussi vite ? Les hommes de Barbosseux ne les avaient-ils pas vus approcher ?

 

C'était vrai qu'avec le brouillard, et le fait que leur attention soit distraite par le  _Love Nest_  de l'autre côté...

 

-C'est impossible, marmonna Louis pour lui-même.

 

Cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

 

Zayn ne pouvait pas avoir prévu l'arrivée de l _'Interceptor_  par ce côté, et avoir distrait Barbosseux le temps qu'il arrive.

 

Il ne pouvait pas être  _si_ intelligent que cela.

 

Louis resta planté à la sortie de la coursive jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main le tirer par les cheveux. C'était le second de Barbosseux qui l'avait pourchassé jusque là. Louis lutta pour se dégager, et dans leur empoignade, il projeta l'homme du côté du combat. Une balle perdue le frappa dans le dos. Les yeux du second s'écarquillèrent avant de se révulser, et il tomba à moitié sur Louis qui le repoussa avec dégoût sur le sol. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de ramasser l'épée du mort, dont il se servit pour se défendre alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sur le pont entre les combattants, abattant sa lame au hasard dès que quelqu'un le menaçait. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. La poignée de son épée frottait contre la peau à vif de ses mains, et les coups qu'il avait pris aux jambes et aux côtes le forçaient à boitiller, peu sûr de son équilibre.

 

Il se plaqua dans un coin contre le bastingage en tentant de reprendre son souffle, embrassant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses plaies toujours ouvertes jusque dans ses yeux.

 

C'était un vrai abordage, cette fois, avec la mort partout. Ni Barbosseux ni les Anglais n'avaient l'air de faire de quartier. Peut-être même que les marins dépêchés avaient l'ordre de tuer les pirates s'ils ne pouvaient pas les capturer vivants. Après tout, quelle était la différence avec la peine capitale qui les attendait de toute façon en Angleterre ?

 

Louis voulait sortir de là.

 

Il arriva enfin du bon côté du pont, mais son cœur sombra en constatant que le  _Love Nest_  s'était éloigné, flottant désormais à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Qui avait donné l'ordre de partir ? Mélodie, probablement. C'était la décision logique ; cela évitait au  _Love Nest_  de se retrouver pris dans la bataille, et, pendant que les Anglais étaient occupés avec Barbosseux et que Barbosseux était occupé avec les Anglais, de prendre tranquillement la fuite.

 

C'était probablement le plan de Zayn depuis le début. Il avait peut-être même prévu que des boulets de canon permettraient à Louis d'échapper à son bourreau -quoique Louis le soupçonnait un peu de l'avoir juste laissé se débrouiller seul en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait quand il aurait le temps. Il pourrait lui hurler dessus plus tard à ce propos, mais vu qu'il avait survécu jusqu'ici, il imaginait qu'il pouvait peut-être lui pardonner  _de facto_. Sauf qu'ils étaient toujours coincés sur le  _Bloody Mary_ , et que leur navire était en train de fuir sans eux. Louis ne savait même pas où était le capitaine, peut-être que Barbosseux l'avait-

 

A cet instant, il entendit une grande clameur et vit plusieurs pirates tourner leur regard vers le pont supérieur, où se trouvait la barre. Là-bas, Zayn et Barbosseux étaient en train de se battre à l'épée, grimpant un peu partout et redoublant d'adresse. Ils étaient bien meilleurs que Louis. Celui-ci ne se souvenait pas que Zayn lui ait paru si supérieur en escrime lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus tous les deux -mais il se rappelait tout de même de l'issue, et Zayn avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup progressé. Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un ennemi particulièrement acharné. Louis pouvait percevoir le cliquettement violent de leurs sabres d'ici. Au-dessus d'eux, Nex le vautour tournoyait et tournoyait encore.

 

Louis se rapprocha discrètement de l'endroit du duel. Il n'aurait pas su dire qui gagnait. A vrai dire, Barbosseux et Zayn semblaient à égalité parfaite ; chaque coup était rendu ; ils paraient aussi bien l'un que l'autre ; on aurait dit que ce combat pourrait durer l'éternité. Mais soudain, Zayn attrapa Barbosseux par le col, alors qu'il avait réussi à lui faire baisser son arme, et lui murmura quelque chose avant de le repousser et de reprendre leurs passes. Louis lut sur ses lèvres une phrase à peu près comme :

 

_« Tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de voir son navire couler »._

 

Zayn avait l'expression la plus meurtrière que Louis lui avait jamais vue. C'était bien de la haine qui suintait de ses pores, et qui semblait décupler ses forces, et Louis se dit qu'il avait une chance de se débarrasser de Barbosseux, s'il laissait ce sentiment l'envahir complètement et guider ses gestes.

 

En ce qui concernait Louis, c'était plutôt l'amour qui le poussait à se surpasser, mais il se fichait bien que ce soit le contraire chez Zayn, tant que cela marchait.

 

-Zayn ! appela-t-il. Tu veux de l'aide ?

 

Louis n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse servir à grand chose, mais peut-être que s'ils le prenaient à deux, Barbosseux serait plus facile à battre. Zayn para un coup de lame de Barbosseux et se tourna vers lui, en secouant la tête.

 

 _C'est mon combat,_  lut Louis sur son visage.

 

-Sauve-toi, Louis, lui cria-t-il. J'ai les choses en main. Retourne sur le  _Nest_  !

 

-Mais comment ?!

 

-A la nage !

 

A la nage ? Louis regarda de nouveau vers le  _Love Nest_. Cela avait l'air loin, et il était tellement fatigué. Et puis, plonger d'une telle hauteur... Dans des eaux profondes dont on ne savait ce qu'elles abritaient... Il était tellement distrait qu'il faillit ne pas voir venir le marin qui se jetait sur lui et lui planta sa lame dans l'épaule en dernière minute, le regardant tituber avec un grognement. La main de Louis tremblait autour de la poignée de son épée, et ne cessait de glisser.

 

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Que l'équipage du  _Bloody Mary_  perde ou gagne, il serait toujours en danger. Son seul espoir de salut était de rejoindre le  _Love Nest_.

 

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Zayn, se persuadant qu'il allait s'en sortir, puis il grimpa sur le bastingage du  _Bloody Mary_ , ferma les yeux, et plongea, droit dans l'eau quelques mètres plus bas, le plus loin possible de la coque. Il fendit la surface, remontant rapidement en donnant des coups de pied un peu frénétiques, et se retrouva juste à côté d'un cadavre qui flottait. Il sursauta en l’effleurant sans le vouloir et s'éloigna en nageant maladroitement, ayant du mal à ordonner ses mouvements dans l'état fiévreux dans lequel il se trouvait. Personne n'avait fait attention à son plongeon et aucune balle ne siffla à côté de lui. Louis avança en contournant quelques débris -le  _Bloody Mary_  avait visiblement pas mal souffert des canons ; Louis espérait qu'il n'y avait pas aussi des morceaux du  _Love Nest_. Il essaya de trouver un rythme pour nager, les yeux fixés sur le _Love Nest_ , mais la mer n'était pas entièrement plate, l'eau lui revenait régulièrement dans les yeux et la bouche, et ses plaies, qui avaient été un instant apaisées par la température glacée de l'océan, lançaient maintenant horriblement à cause de la brûlure du sel. Louis imaginait qu'il laissait des traces de sang dans l'eau, et il tremblait à la pensée qu'il puisse attirer des requins -qui, contrairement aux sirènes, n'étaient pas un mythe du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'espace immense qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, sombre et rempli de dangers inconnus, se sentant minuscule et vulnérable, et l'angoisse ne l'aidait pas à respirer correctement. Malgré tout, il finit par combler la distance qui le séparait du _Love Nest_ , devinant les silhouettes sur le pont, et cherchant à apercevoir Harry pour se donner du courage pour franchir les cent cinquante mètres qui lui restaient.

 

Mais il se retourna, sans trop savoir pourquoi, pour se rassurer en voyant qu'il était hors d'atteinte pour le  _Bloody Mary,_  peut-être, et ce fut là qu'il le vit. Le vautour. Il volait droit vers lui.

 

-Oh, non, non, pitié, pas ça, sanglota-t-il à moitié, saisi de terreur.

 

C'était Barbosseux qui avait dû l'envoyer après lui, peu disposé à le laisser s'enfuir intact.

 

Louis accéléra ses mouvements, mais Nex était plus rapide, et fondit sur lui, éraflant sa joue déjà couverte de bleus de son bec. Louis laissa échapper un cri et se débattit dans l'eau, comme s'il allait pouvoir chasser l'oiseau en gesticulant comme un idiot. Le vautour le toucha de nouveau, et Louis retint sa respiration pour plonger, s'enfonçant sous l'eau, là où Nex ne pourrait pas le suivre.

 

Les profondeurs étaient bleutées et majestueuses, plus tranquilles que Louis l'aurait imaginé.

 

Cependant, il fut bien forcé de remonter pour reprendre sa respiration, et Nex l'attendait.

 

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! fit Louis d'un ton désespéré, buvant la tasse pour la énième fois.

 

Il lui sembla que le volatile ricanait.

 

Mais tout à coup, un coup de feu fendit l'eau juste à côté de lui, arrachant quelques plumes à Nex.

 

-Louis, allez, tu y es presque ! Je m'occupe de cette sale bête, juste... Nage !

 

Louis releva la tête, et il vit Mélodie avec un fusil à la main, penchée par dessus le bastingage du  _Love Nest_ , qu'il avait presque atteint. Elle visa soigneusement, une balle siffla de nouveau, et cette fois, Louis put dire au gargouillement atroce qu'il lança que Nex avait été touché plus sérieusement. Il souhaita de tout cœur qu'il soit mort. Louis se remit à nager plus vigoureusement, entendant à peine le troisième coup de feu.

 

-Lou ! Louis, par ici !

 

Grelottant, Louis suivit instinctivement la direction du cri, parce que c'était Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry.

 

Celui-ci était aussi penché pour le regarder depuis le bateau, et il y avait une corde qui pendait à côté.

 

-Accroche-toi, et on te remontera, lui cria Harry.

 

Louis acquiesça, et leva des bras tremblants pour la saisir. Il la lâcha une première fois, parce qu'elle frottait trop contre ses poignets à vif.

 

-Allez, mon amour, tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Harry.

 

Alors Louis s'accrocha, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour s'enrouler autour de la corde et ne pas retomber dans l'eau.

 

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le pont, il s'effondra. Heureusement, Harry était là pour le rattraper, et Louis soupira d'aise en le sentant le serrer dans ses bras, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et embrasser son visage. C'était un raisonnement un peu stupide sachant que concrètement, Harry n'était pas tellement capable de le défendre, mais il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, désormais.

 

-Bordel, Lou, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

 

-Ils m'ont frappé. Et je me suis blessé en essayant d'enlever mes chaînes. Et il y avait ce vautour... marmonna Louis.

 

Tout tournait autour de lui ; seuls les bras de Harry gardaient sa conscience alerte.

 

Louis sentit les mains de son amant soulever son menton pour examiner son visage, passant des doigts frais et un peu tremblants sur ses blessures, puis sur la plaie sanguinolente dans son cou.

 

-C'est mon sang, cette fois, mais je crois que j'ai tué des gens... Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, Harry, balbutia Louis.

 

-Shhh, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire... Je vais prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

 

Harry porta la main douloureuse de Louis à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

 

Louis tenta de se redresser un peu sur ses pieds, prenant appui sur Harry. Mélodie et Niall étaient aussi à ses côtés.

 

-Zayn vous avait dit de ne pas sortir de la cabine, plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

 

-Louis, où est-il ? demanda Niall, le visage pâle.

 

Louis sentit son estomac se tordre.

 

-Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il – qu'il se débrouillait...

 

Il n'avait plus les idées claires. La nausée lui tenaillait la poitrine, et il dut se plier en deux, manquant de vomir, respirant difficilement. Harry le soutenait, et Louis l'entendit dire :

 

-Écoutez, il n'est visiblement pas en état de répondre... Vous lui parlerez une fois que je l'aurais soigné et qu'il aura repris ses esprits.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! protesta Mélodie. On a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant pour prévoir la suite. Si Zayn est- s'il est...  _mort_...

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il s'accrocha à la main de Harry pour se remettre d'aplomb.

 

-Il n'est pas mort. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de se battre avec Barbosseux, et il n'était pas en mauvaise posture. Il a dit qu'il –qu’il avait la situation en main... Je crois qu'il avait tout planifié depuis le début. Il voulait que l' _Interceptor_   nous rattrape pour servir de diversion et se débarrasser du  _Bloody Mary_.

 

Niall soupira de soulagement et s'accrocha à l'épaule de Mélodie. Louis n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de soutien, visiblement.

 

-Très bien, trancha la jeune femme. Alors on ne part pas sans lui. On l'attend, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

 

-Attendre qui ?

 

Zayn s'était matérialisé à quelques pas sur le pont, les faisant tous bondir.

 

Louis ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de son apparition soudaine tellement il était soulagé de le voir.

 

-Zayn ! Putain, oh mon Dieu, je t'aime, bredouilla Niall, l'air un peu dépassé.

 

La vision de Louis était un peu trouble, mais il pouvait facilement deviner que le blond pleurait.

 

-Heureuse de vous voir, capitaine, dit Mélodie, et elle avait des larmes dans la voix, elle aussi.

 

Zayn avait l'air d'aller bien.

 

-Je croyais vous avoir donné la consigne de rester dans la cabine ? répliqua le capitaine.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Je vous avais dit, murmura-t-il.

 

Avant que quiconque ait pu poser des questions sur ce qui était advenu de Barbosseux et comment leur ami s'en était sorti, Zayn lança :

 

-Et pourquoi personne n'est à son poste ? Il faut bouger, tout de suite ! Si on veut laisser le  _Bloody Mary_  et  _l'Intercepto_ r loin derrière nous, on a intérêt à prendre de la vitesse ! Balancez tout le superflu par-dessus bord pour alléger le navire ! Exécution ! Maintenant !

 

Louis entendit vaguement l'équipage se mettre en branle autour d'eux.

 

-Je pense qu'on est tirés d'affaire, ajouta Zayn à l'attention de Niall, accroché à son bras. Mais un petit coup de fouet ne peut pas faire de mal.

 

Fantastique.

 

Maintenant Louis pouvait s'évanouir en paix.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla brièvement dans l'infirmerie, mais la lassitude s'empara de nouveau de lui, et il sentit à peine Harry le porter jusqu'à leur cabine après avoir pansé ses blessures.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois allongé dans leur couchette, avec Harry assis à côté de lui, caressant son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en le voyant réveillé.

 

-Tu te sens mieux, Lou ? murmura Harry.

 

Louis lui sourit. Son corps était ankylosé, son cou le lançait, et il avait du mal à plier ses mains, que Harry avait soigneusement bandées, mais son visage avait dégonflé, Harry l'avait lavé de tout le sang qui le couvrait, et il était en sécurité avec ses amis et l'amour de sa vie : tout allait bien.

 

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, souffla Harry.  _Ne me quitte jamais, mon amour. mon âme*_.

 

- _Jamais*_ , promit Louis.

 

Harry lui résuma brièvement ce qu'il savait déjà, que Zayn avait toujours eu l'intention de retenir Barbosseux jusqu'à l'arrivée de l' _Interceptor_  -sans en faire part à personne, évidemment-, qu'il était au courant que la marine royale était toujours sur leurs traces, apparemment chargée d'une mission officielle. Il avait pris le risque de mettre le  _Love Nest_   en danger en pariant sur la confusion que provoquerait le heurt des trois navires, et tout avait très bien tourné pour eux, puisque  _l'Interceptor_  s'en était pris à Barbosseux. Zayn n'avait pas dit si Barbosseux était mort. Mais de toute façon, le  _Bloody Mary_  avait probablement sombré, et les pirates survivants avaient dû être récupérés et exécutés sommairement, ou dans le meilleur cas, envoyés à Londres pour y être jugés -puis exécutés.

 

Apparemment, Zayn n'avait pas montré beaucoup d'émotion en énonçant les faits, à part une certaine satisfaction ; c'était difficile de le blâmer quand ces gens étaient en partie ceux qui l’avaient abandonné au moment du naufrage du  _Flamboyant_. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, Barbosseux leur avait donné le choix entre rester au milieu de l'océan et rejoindre son équipage ; Zayn avait refusé, bien sûr, mais peu avaient été ceux à lui rester fidèles au point d'accepter de mourir avec lui.

 

Quelques uns des hommes de Barbosseux se trouvaient sur le  _Love Nest_  au moment de l'attaque de l' _Interceptor_ , mais l'équipage de Zayn n'avait pas eu trop de mal à s'en débarrasser, avec un seul blessé que Harry avait immédiatement recousu. Après cela, ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner, par sûreté, et de guetter le retour de Zayn et Louis, prêts à mettre les voiles.

 

-Liam et Sophia...

 

-... vont bien. Et Jared aussi, sourit Harry. Il a demandé après toi.

 

-La pierre ? demanda Louis.

 

-Toujours en notre possession. Zayn et Mélodie sont allés la récupérer. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

 

-Alors Niall a toujours une chance, fit Louis en fermant les yeux.

 

-Niall a toujours une chance, confirma Harry.

 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Zayn a parlé de devoir attendre pour utiliser la pierre...

 

-Oui, c'est ça. Il faut attendre une éclipse, je crois.

 

Une éclipse. Tellement gothique.

 

-On va l'attendre en mer ?

 

Louis n'avait pas très envie d'errer de nouveau sans but, même si c'était sans doute ce en quoi consistait la piraterie. Mais il était un peu refroidi par la piraterie après s'être frotté à un affrontement un peu moins plaisant que les promenades de santé que leur faisait faire Zayn auparavant.

 

-Non, expliqua Harry. Zayn nous emmène à terre. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de se retirer de la piraterie et de s'installer dans un endroit sauf, avant que Niall ne tombe malade.

 

-Où ?

 

-Zayn a appelé ça : « le Paradis ».

 

 

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

Juste comme le  _Love Nest_  avait réellement représenté le lieu où leur amour s'était le mieux épanoui jusqu'ici, « le Paradis » se révéla être le mot le plus approprié pour décrire la retraite où Zayn les emmena.

 

C'était sa maison, en réalité. Qu'il avait depuis des années. Dans laquelle il avait prévu de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec Niall, avant qu'il ne doive repartir sur les mers à la recherche d'une solution pour sauver celui-ci. Selon Zayn, c'était le but d'à peu près tous les pirates : faire fortune, échapper à la potence, et s'installer en paix quelque part, riche de son trésor et de ses aventures.

 

Ils avaient débarqué l'équipage du  _Love Nest_  au fur et à mesure : sur le continent américain, à Tortuga, dans les îles des Caraïbes. Les hommes de Zayn savaient que dans quelques mois, il aurait de nouveau besoin d'eux, et seraient au rendez-vous. Mais en attendant, il leur rendait leur liberté.

 

Lorsqu'ils avaient abordé sur l'île du Cygne, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine à bord, juste assez pour manœuvrer dans des eaux paisibles.

 

L'île du Cygne, plutôt grande, était séparée en deux par une large forêt. D'un côté se trouvait un village, presque une ville, à vrai dire, plutôt animée, fréquentée par les commerçants et habitée par une jeunesse assez dynamique. Au milieu, la forêt était le territoire d'un peuple indigène qui faisait penser aux Indiens d'Amérique, à la fois toujours attachés à leur mode de vie particulier et en contact avec les Européens et autres voyageurs qui avaient fait escale sur l'île, pour y rester ou y faire leurs affaires juste quelques jours. Et de l'autre côté...

 

C'était le Paradis.

 

Zayn avait découvert cet endroit, et avait décidé de l'occuper plusieurs années auparavant. Il avait réussi le tour de force de cacher l'existence de cet endroit au reste du monde. Quelques personnes de l'équipage du  _Love Nest_ étaient au courant, bien sûr, ceux qui étaient restés avec Zayn après le désastre du  _Flamboyant_ , dont Mélodie. Plusieurs résidents de l'île, aussi -mais la plupart croyaient que tout le reste de l'île était recouvert par les bois et inhabitable du fait de la présence des indigènes. Le peuple qui habitait la forêt savait, savait quelle était la limite de son territoire, et protégeait la résidence de Zayn. Harry n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi, ce que Zayn faisait en échange pour eux, mais les indigènes barraient le passage à quiconque prétendait s'introduire sur leurs terres, et au-delà. Ils étaient la condition de l'existence du Paradis, à vrai dire. Ainsi, personne à part Zayn et des compagnons clairement identifiés ne pouvait prétendre atteindre son refuge, tandis qu'eux étaient libres d'aller et venir à leur guise dans les deux moitiés de l'île. Niall leur avait même dit que les indigènes leur permettaient d'assister à leurs cérémonies rituelles, et Harry était très intrigué. Il avait bien envie d'y faire un tour, et de retrouver le contact avec ce qu'il avait connu chez les Lenapes. Quant à l'autre côté, la plage qui s'ouvrait sur la mer, on aurait pu croire que n'importe qui pouvait y aborder, mais elle n'était pas facilement accessible en bateau. Il fallait connaître la baie à la perfection, car elle était hérissée de récifs, et les courants repoussaient toute embarcation au large. Zayn lui-même avait préféré arrêter le  _Love Nest_  dans une petite crique du côté du village. Mais bien sûr, il y avait des marins expérimentés qui auraient pu le tenter.

 

Lorsque Harry avait posé la question, Zayn lui avait simplement dit :

 

-Mais personne n'essaye, parce que personne ne connaît l'existence de cet endroit. L'île en elle-même est peu connue. Et ce côté est réputé sauvage et inintéressant. Personne ne s'y arrête jamais.

 

Il avait ajouté :

 

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'alimente toutes ces rumeurs sur moi ? Plus les histoires sont confuses et contradictoires, moins les gens se doutent de la vérité.

 

La seule raison pour laquelle des gens pourraient venir les troubler sur l'île du Cygne, finalement, à part le désir de se venger de Zayn -mais il était plutôt populaire parmi les forbans, si on excluait Barbosseux-, c'était l'appât du gain. Parce qu'évidemment, Zayn gardait son butin ici.

 

Sauf que tout le monde croyait qu'il n'avait pas de butin.

 

Zayn était brillant.

 

C'était à se tordre de rire, comment il avait manipulé tout le monde. Il avait lancé une histoire comme quoi il avait perdu tout son trésor sur le naufrage du  _Flamboyant_ , et dilapidé ce qu'il avait gagné après au cours des années, et vu que cela allait bien avec sa réputation de débauché insaisissable, la plupart des gens le croyaient.

 

Ils croyaient réellement que Zayn Malik, capitaine du  _Love Nest_ , pirate le plus ingénieux de leur siècle et sorti victorieux de nombreuses expéditions fort lucratives, était pauvre.

 

Il ne l'était pas.

 

Il ne l'était vraiment, vraiment pas.

 

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la forêt sous les yeux attentifs du peuple indien, et eurent atteint la plage de l'autre côté de l'île du Cygne, Harry resta bouche bée. Il faillit même lâcher Louis, qu'il soutenait toujours légèrement avec un bras autour de sa taille, même si ses blessures étaient presque guéries.

 

Finalement, ce fut Liam qui exprima le mieux leur sentiment à tous, tandis que Sophia, qui portait Jared, écarquillait les yeux aussi grands que Harry :

 

-Wow.

 

Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la maison qui se dressait devant eux -le petit palais, plutôt. Cela avait l'air immense, et l'architecture était exquise.

 

-Elle s'appelle Castillo Caribe, fit fièrement Zayn.

 

 

-Comment... Comment tu as construit ça ? interrogea Louis en se laissant tomber sur le sable.

 

Le visage de Zayn prit une expression inconfortable.

 

-Elle était déjà là. Je l'ai seulement améliorée.

 

Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard. Il mentait, mais... Quelle importance, vraiment ? Zayn aurait pu lui raconter qu'il avait un jour planté une graine de pastèque sur la plage et que la maison avait poussé pendant la nuit, que Harry l'aurait accepté sans broncher.

 

Il y avait un homme sur le pas de la porte, un véritable géant, aux épaules massives et le visage assez menaçant.

 

-Ah ! C'est mon majordome, lança Zayn.

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent encore. Un majordome. Voilà qu'ils étaient de nouveau propulsés dans le passé de Cleveland. Sauf que ce majordome-ci était un peu, hum.  _Différent_  des domestiques anglais.

 

-Hodor, dit-il comme seul salut.

 

Zayn lui tapota l'épaule.

 

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur la maison pendant mon absence. Pas d'invités indésirables ?

 

-Hodor, fit l'homme en secouant la tête.

 

Zayn se tourna vers ses amis.

 

-Il est un peu spécial. Je l'ai ramené de l'île de la Muerta à moitié fou. Il ne sait pas vraiment parler, à part dire son nom, Hodor. Mais c'est un excellent gardien. Redoutable guerrier. Je lui laisse la garde du trésor et de la maison. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille tant qu'il est là.

 

-Hodor, commenta Hodor.

 

Harry se retourna vers la mer de cristal qui s'étendait juste devant la maison, à quelques pas à peine, à l'eau transparente et accueillante. C'était magnifique. Louis se glissa à côté de lui avec Jared dans les bras. L'enfant était particulièrement collant avec lui, en ce moment, et malgré les côtes fêlées qu'il avait récoltées sur le  _Bloody Mary,_  Louis ne refusait jamais de le prendre avec lui.

 

-Je n'ai dit ça qu'à une seule personne avant aujourd'hui -s'il te plaît Niall, ne sois pas jaloux-, mais... fit doucement Zayn. Ma maison est votre maison. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

 

Harry savait déjà qu'il voulait rester ici pour toujours.

 

*

 

Ils étaient sept à habiter Castillo Caribe en plus du fidèle Hodor. Lui, Louis, Jared, Liam et Sophia, qui avaient décidé qu'ils préféraient éviter la guerre et se retirer de l'univers avec leurs amis pour l'instant, et, bien sûr, Zayn et Niall.

 

Mélodie, à la grande surprise de Harry, habitait dans la ville de l'autre côté de l'île. Parce qu'elle avait un fiancé là-bas, qu'elle avait rencontré en accompagnant Zayn sur l'île du Cygne la première fois.

 

-Un fiancé ? s'était-il étouffé.

 

Louis avait laissé échapper un ricanement et Mélodie lui avait jeté un regard mauvais.

 

-Pardon, je suis juste étonné... Il attend ici que tu reviennes pendant des mois, alors ?

 

Harry savait que c'était la situation de nombreuses épouses de marins, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré le cas inverse.

 

-En effet. Mais je lui ai promis que je viendrais m'installer avec lui pour de bon un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être que ce jour ne tardera plus. Il est persuadé que je vais rester, cette fois, fit-elle avec un rire.

 

-Et... hum... était intervenu Louis. Est-ce qu'il est au courant que...

 

Harry lui avait fait les gros yeux mais Louis avait quand même achevé sa phrase.

 

-Que tu es amoureuse de Niall ?

 

Mélodie était devenue écarlate.

 

-Je... Je ne...

 

-C'est assez évident, avait fait Harry, d'une voix douce.

 

Mélodie s'était dégonflée, et avait soupiré.

 

-Non, il ne sait pas. A vrai dire, je ne lui raconte rien de ce que je fais avec le _Love Nest_ , ça vaut mieux. Mais je l'aime, lui aussi, et je suis réaliste. Je n'ai aucun espoir d'être avec Niall un jour, alors... Mon cœur est partagé, malgré moi, c'est tout. C'est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, vous savez.

 

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

 

-Je veux bien te croire. Personnellement, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie, donc je ne peux pas te comprendre complètement.

 

-Pareil que Harry, acquiesça Louis, et ils se sourirent.

 

Mélodie grogna.

 

-Évidemment Et évidemment, l'unique de Harry, c'est Louis, et l'unique de Louis, c'est Harry. Vous êtes écœurants, les enfants.

 

Mais Harry était trop occupé à embrasser Louis pour l'écouter.

 

*

 

Zayn leur avait montré la suite que Louis et lui pouvaient occuper, et ils n'avaient même pas vraiment profité de la vision saisissante qu'elle offrait, tout en luxe et en raffinement. Ils s'étaient juste écroulés dans le large et moelleux lit à baldaquin, emmêlés l'un avec l'autre, et ils s'étaient endormis.

 

Ils avaient dormi pendant deux jours entiers. Harry se sentait épuisé dans tous les sens du terme ; la vie l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde, et maintenant il avait besoin de se régénérer -et il le pouvait. C'était le plus beau. Ils pouvaient réellement dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, dans un confort dont ils n'avaient jamais connu l’équivalent -même le Ciel n'avait pas un aussi grand matelas- en paix, se sentant protégés et heureux. C'était Harry qui avait dormi le plus, entre eux deux ; Louis s'était levé plus régulièrement, rapportant de quoi grignoter dans la chambre à Harry (Zayn avait engagé une cuisinière du village), qui ouvrait un œil seulement pour engloutir quelques fruits et se rendormait sur le champ, ramenant Louis contre lui avec un soupir satisfait. Celui-ci protestait un peu, mais finissait par rester dans ses bras, et somnolait à son tour.

 

Ils avaient le temps.

 

Ils avaient le temps de dormir, le temps de paresser, et le temps d'être ensemble.

 

Les autres les avaient laissés tranquilles aussi longtemps que possible, mais Jared finit par trottiner jusqu'à leur lit, chouinant parce qu'on le négligeait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai ; Sophia était littéralement tombée amoureuse du petit et s'en occupait comme si c'était le sien, mais... elle n'était pas Louis et Harry.

 

Harry n'accepta de se lever que pour son fils. Sinon, il serait bien encore resté plusieurs semaines au fond des couvertures avec le corps chaud de Louis contre le sien.

 

Mais il se leva, et la vie n'en fut que meilleure.

 

C'était tellement beau que cela lui paraissait irréel.

 

Cela ressemblait à leurs débuts à Avalon, mais en mieux. Parce que lui et Louis n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. Ils se promenaient main dans la main dans la forêt sans craindre de croiser personne qui les dénoncerait à une quelconque autorité hostile ; ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans les vagues sur la plage, allaient même souvent plus loin, et ils savaient que s'ils étaient surpris, ce ne serait que par leurs amis, qui s'éclipseraient discrètement sans y voir rien d'anormal ; ils étaient tellement affectueux l'un envers l'autre qu'ils en devenaient niais, ils se disaient _je t'aime_  à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où, ils remontaient tous les soirs dans la même chambre bras dessous bras dessus ; ils jouaient avec Jared et le regardaient grandir ; ils profitaient de la salle de billard et autres jeux avec Zayn et les autres, ils riaient avec leurs amis et discutaient jusqu'au milieu de la nuit sur la terrasse, et, pour certains, fumaient (Louis ne voulait rien entendre quand Harry lui suggérait d’arrêter cette mauvaise habitude), ils faisaient des courses à la nage, ils regardaient le soleil se coucher quand ils allaient au lit tard, ils le regardaient se lever quand ils tombaient du lit, et tout était coloré et si palpitant.

 

Ils allèrent rendre visite à Mélodie et son fiancé, un grand gaillard chaleureux qui s'appelait Andy, qui se joignit à eux pour dîner plus tard et qui s'entendit extrêmement bien avec Liam. En passant dans la ville, Harry remarqua des affichettes pour des cercles littéraires qui proposaient de discuter de livres entre passionnés, et il craqua et finit par s'y rendre, découvrant du même coup que l'île possédait une librairie plutôt bien approvisionnée en ouvrages grâce aux bateaux qui s'arrêtaient dans l'archipel.

 

Il se sentit un peu gêné lorsqu'il dut demander de l'argent à Zayn pour s'en acheter, mais celui-ci lui tendit une bourse pleine et dit :

 

-L'argent n'est pas un problème.

 

-Oui, mais, tu n'as pas à nous entretenir, objecta Harry. Déjà que tu nous héberges. On pourrait peut-être trouver un travail ?

 

Zayn en eut un fou rire qui alla jusqu'à faire monter des larmes à ses yeux. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans les sous-bois qui se trouvaient juste derrière la maison. Ils suivirent une petite rivière pour parvenir à une cascade que Harry avait déjà repérée auparavant. Zayn contourna le petit lac et avança vers le rideau d'eau, faisant signe à Harry d'approcher.

 

Puis il traversa la cascade. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, s'arrêtant net. Zayn repassa la tête sous les gouttelettes quelques minutes plus tard, trempant ses cheveux.

 

-Bon, tu viens ou quoi ?

 

Harry finit par le suivre. De l'autre côté de la cascade se trouvait une grotte profonde, qui semblait avoir été aménagée par une main humaine, parce que Zayn y trouva une torche et des allumettes, et éclaira des escaliers qui paraissaient s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

 

-Il faut descendre, lança-t-il, et sa voix résonna dans la caverne humide.

 

Ils marchèrent lentement pour ne pas glisser sur les marches, et ils parvinrent en bas de l'escalier.

 

Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Zayn prit Harry par le bras et le fit avancer dans l'obscurité, la torche éclairant à peine ce qui se trouvait à trois pas.

 

-Ouvre bien les yeux.

 

Zayn s'écarta de quelques mètres et abaissa sa torche, la flamme permettant visiblement de déclencher un système d'éclairage, parce que brusquement, tout s'illumina.

 

La grotte renfermait le trésor de Zayn, comme Harry avait pu le deviner en chemin, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé si...

 

Si imposant.

 

Harry se trouvait devant une montagne de joyaux, de bijoux, d'or, d'argent et autres objets précieux.

 

Il resta figé de longues secondes à les fixer.

 

Zayn lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

 

-Comme je l'ai dit, l'argent n'est pas un problème.

 

*

 

Le seul problème, finalement, la seule ombre à leur bonheur, c'était de voir Niall s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Celui-ci refusait qu'on le traite différemment et qu'on fasse tout le temps référence à sa maladie, alors ils continuaient de vivre normalement, mais la situation était difficile à ignorer lorsque les mains du blond se mettaient brusquement à trembler à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir son verre et que Zayn devait lui prendre doucement pour le poser sur la table avant qu'il ne le renverse partout. Quand il pâlissait soudain et qu'on devait le rattraper et qu'il passait le reste de la journée à dormir. Quand ses quintes de toux résonnaient dans la grande salle à manger. Ou quand Zayn pleurait sur la plage, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

 

Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle ils furent autant soulagés que déçus de voir approcher la date de l'éclipse.

 

Déçus, parce que cela marquait la fin -provisoire, il fallait l'espérer- de leur période de tranquillité béate.

 

Soulagés, parce qu'ils aimaient tous Niall et ne supportaient plus de le voir agoniser en restant les bras croisés.

 

-C'est pour demain, annonça Zayn un matin, le visage tendu, en revenant de la ville.

 

Le lendemain matin, ils se regroupèrent tous sur la plage devant Castillo Caribe, tous, Liam, Sophia, Mélodie, Andy, Jared, Niall, Louis et lui, et ils attendirent.

 

Zayn avait la main serrée autour de la pierre de soleil.

 

Ils attendirent des heures, mais finalement, la lune vint lentement cacher le soleil, plongeant lentement le monde dans le noir, la lumière du jour engloutie par la beauté de ce rare alignement.

 

C'était magnifique, mais cela brûlait les yeux, et ils s'abstinrent de regarder trop longtemps le phénomène en face.

 

Au moment où le soleil et la lune se superposèrent parfaitement, Zayn leva la pierre d'une main ferme, l'exposant aux rayons qui filtraient.

 

La pierre s'illumina aussitôt, rougeoyant dans la paume du capitaine du  _Love Nest_.

 

Elle brillait si fort que Harry dut aussi détourner les yeux d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus que regarder ses pieds. Ou Louis. Meilleur choix.

 

Puis la lumière rouge qui émanait de la pierre sembla se calmer un peu, et soudain, un faisceau éclatant en jaillit, allant se perdre loin vers l'horizon, dans l'océan.

 

L'éclipse passa, et le soleil revint caresser la plage de l'île du Cygne. Le rayon lumineux était resté. Il était moins visible à cause de la lumière naturelle, mais c'était là. Zayn se déplaça et tourna la pierre dans tous les sens ; le faisceau continua d'indiquer la même direction.

 

-Ça a marché, constata-t-il avec un petit rire stupéfait. Ça nous montre le chemin. Ça a marché !

 

Et il attrapa Niall par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément, les autres détournant pudiquement les yeux.

 

-Ça a marché, répéta Zayn, ça a marché.

 

Maintenant, il leur fallait naviguer dans cette direction, en espérant qu’ils trouveraient la Source du Renouveau, et qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour Niall.

 

*

 

Ce fut une soirée joyeuse. Hodor leur servit un repas de fête, concocté par une cuisinière décidément très enthousiaste, et ils savourèrent la douceur du crépuscule. Zayn paraissait confiant sur l'existence de la Source. Il planifiait déjà le voyage. Ils partiraient bientôt.

 

Et par  _« ils »_ , il voulait dire l'équipage du _Love Nest_. Au complet.

 

Après avoir dit  _« nous ferons ceci »_ ,  _« nous arriverons à tel endroit »_  pendant plusieurs minutes, Zayn sembla réaliser ce qu'il impliquait, et qu'il partait du principe que... Eh bien, que Harry et Louis l'accompagneraient.

 

-Je veux dire... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir. Vous pouvez rester ici.

 

Mais il avait une expression pleine d'espoir. Il ne demandait pas, mais ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. Harry savait à quel point il avait besoin de personnes de confiance pour partir avec lui, pour cette dernière aventure plus que jamais, et il savait aussi qu'ils étaient bien peu à pouvoir se vanter de faire partie de son cercle proche. Il se rappelait comment Zayn avait remercié Louis de ne pas l'avoir trahi sur le  _Bloody Mary_ , combien il avait paru ému que quelqu'un soit prêt à souffrir pour protéger ce qui lui était cher à lui.

 

Louis saisit la main de Harry sous la table, frottant doucement sa peau avec son pouce.

 

Harry inspira.

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On vient.

 

Harry expira.

 

Louis et lui en avaient déjà longuement discuté.

 

Ils voulaient rester, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux, se sentaient chez eux, et cela aurait été si facile de continuer ainsi, d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait se tramer autour d'eux.

 

Mais ils avaient déjà abandonné tellement de monde derrière eux. Avaient toujours sauvé leur propre peau, avaient toujours privilégié le fait de rester tous les deux, en choisissant de sacrifier leurs autres liens. A chaque fois.

 

Anne, Charlotte, Phoebe, Daisy, Stan, William, les gens d'Avalon, les Lenapes, et même Joe, tous ces noms qui tournaient dans leur tête quand les songes ne leur étaient pas cléments. Tant de gens qu'ils ne reverraient plus. Tant de gens dont ils n'avaient pas pu prendre soin.

 

Ils les avaient tous laissés. Ils en avaient laissés mourir, pour certains. Parfois, la culpabilité vrillait leurs côtes. Le manque, aussi.

 

Harry ne voulait pas laisser Zayn et Niall mourir. Il voulait les aider. Il voulait être là au moment où ils avaient besoin d'eux. Il ne voulait pas fuir. Il voulait prendre le contrôle de sa vie, arrêter de se cacher quelque part, et régler les problèmes en allant au-devant d'eux au lieu d'attendre qu'ils les frappent comme un sac de pierres tranchantes.

 

Il ne voulait pas attendre sur cette plage que la nouvelle de la survie ou de la mort de ses amis arrive jusqu'à eux. Il voulait s'assurer qu'ils reviendraient. Tous ensemble.

 

Louis était d'accord.

 

Alors ils partaient. Et ils reviendraient. Pour une fois dans leur vie, la fois qui comptait le plus, ils reviendraient d'où ils étaient partis.

 

Zayn sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes, avant de reprendre sa contenance habituelle. Il étreignit Louis, cependant, peut-être un peu trop longtemps au goût de Harry, mais celui-ci était quand même ému par sa réaction.

 

-Merci, dit le capitaine. Merci.

 

Liam ne venait pas. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Zayn et Niall, lui aussi, pendant les mois à Castillo Caribe, mais il n'avait navigué qu'une seule fois, ne savait pas se battre, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment comme appartenant à l'équipage du _Love Nest_.

 

-Je vous servirai plus en restant ici, avait-il dit en baissant la tête.

 

Zayn lui avait serré l'épaule.

 

-Je suis d'accord. Tu aideras Hodor à astiquer mes pièces d'or. En plus, Sophia s'ennuierait ici sans toi. Fais-lui un enfant pendant notre absence, d'accord ?

 

Liam avait rougi et balbutié mais un poids avait paru s'ôter de ses épaules.

 

Niall était déjà allé se coucher, et il faisait bien de se reposer en vue du voyage qui les attendait. Harry avait peur qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'à la Source, était conscient de la dangerosité du périple pour eux tous, mais en même temps, tout le monde était si plein d'optimisme qu'il se laissa gagner par la joie générale.

 

Harry voulait être insouciant, au moins encore pour cette nuit, alors il continua de boire du vin et de rire avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

 

Louis était particulièrement beau ce soir, à la lumière du lustre de la salle à manger, les cheveux agités par la brise qui filtrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Ses traits étaient détendus et son sourire remontait jusqu'à ses yeux.

 

Harry était partagé entre l'envie de l'embrasser sur le nez et lui chuchoter des mots d'amour, et celle de le baiser jusqu'à épuisement.

 

Peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir les deux.

 

Il entendit vaguement Zayn expliquer qu'ils commenceraient les préparatifs du voyage dès le lendemain, mais il prêta surtout attention au murmure brûlant de Louis dans le creux de son oreille :  _« et si on remontait dans notre chambre ? »_.

 

lls trébuchèrent dans les escaliers, parce qu'ils essayaient de s'embrasser en même temps qu'ils montaient, et Louis avait déjà commencé à tirer sur les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Ils arrivèrent à leur suite encore habillés, heureusement pour quiconque qui aurait pu les surprendre dans le couloir, et dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry plaqua Louis contre la porte, collant tout son corps au sien et l'embrassant sans reprendre leur respiration pendant un temps qui ne lui semblait jamais assez long.

 

Un peu haletants, ils se regardèrent juste en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Louis toujours appuyé contre la porte, et Harry traçant les lignes de sa mâchoire avec le bout de ses doigts.

 

-On part bientôt, dit doucement Louis.

 

Il tendit les mains et ramena Harry entre ses jambes subtilement écartées, pressant leurs hanches ensemble. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Du coup, on pourrait profiter de ce grand lit confortable, avant de retrouver la vie en mer, suggéra Louis.

 

-Trop loin, grogna Harry.

 

Et il se laissa tomber sur le tapis juste derrière lui, attirant Louis contre lui, attrapant sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore.

 

-Tu veux vraiment le faire sur le sol ? fit Louis avec un rire faussement désapprobateur, mais il ne fit pas tellement d'efforts pour se relever, restant allongé sur Harry, et relevant une de ses jambes pour caresser sa cuisse.

 

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait l'amour dans le moindre recoin de leur chambre, sans parler du reste de Castillo Caribe, de sa table de billard à ses thermes d'eau chaude.

 

-Je veux le faire par terre,  _et_  dans le lit. Puis contre le mur, peut-être, décida Harry.

 

-Quel programme, murmura Louis en suçant un carré de peau dans son cou.

 

Ils restèrent sur le tapis. Louis acheva de déboutonner la chemise de Harry d'une main, tout en caressant ses cheveux de l'autre, la fit glisser sur ses épaules et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, et il se pencha pour sucer un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Il le lécha et le mordilla longtemps, avant de passer à l'autre en continuant de faire rouler le premier entre ses doigts. Harry passa une main dans sa nuque et se cambra sous ses attentions. Louis le repoussa en arrière d'une main ferme, plaquant de nouveau son dos contre le sol, et Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait que se concentrer sur la sensation de chaleur qui montait dans son corps alors que Louis ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Louis remonta un peu pour mordre légèrement sa clavicule, et Harry tira sur ses cheveux en représailles, lui arrachant un grognement.

 

-Louis-

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui. Il avait les joues rouges et ses yeux pétillaient, et sa beauté rayonnait dans toute la pièce. Il y avait des moments où Harry avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pouvait avoir cette créature fantasmagorique avec lui pour le reste de son existence.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

 

-Je veux toucher ta peau...

 

Alors Louis se redressa pour faire passer son propre haut au-dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses mèches rebelles, et il enleva aussi son pantalon, lentement, tandis que Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, une de ses mains allant naturellement se poser sur la jambe désormais nue de Louis, faisant glisser le dos de sa main sur sa peau. Louis se réinstalla entre ses jambes et se pencha pour joindre leurs lèvres, gémissant contre sa bouche lorsque son membre frotta contre le bas-ventre de Harry encore couvert par le tissu. Puis il se détacha de nouveau, se mettant à genoux, et descendit le long du corps de Harry, déposant un baiser sur son torse puis le débarrassant de son bas à son tour. Louis traça le chemin jusqu'à son bas-ventre avec sa langue. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains alors il agrippa les poils du tapis en sentant ses jambes trembler sous l'effet du plaisir. Quand Louis le prit dans sa bouche, suçant juste le bout de son sexe, pour commencer, Harry émit un son étranglé et alla enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Louis le fit glisser plus loin dans sa gorge et Harry inclina le menton pour pouvoir le regarder. Louis releva des yeux chargés d'intensité vers lui à ce moment, et Harry balbutia :

 

-T'es si beau, Lou, si beau. Si-

 

Louis gémit autour de lui et les vibrations se propagèrent dans tout le corps de Harry, qui dut laisser retomber sa tête sur le sol et fermer les yeux. Louis en profita pour relever ses jambes, les jeter sur ses épaules, et lécher son entrée, remontant jusqu'à son sexe puis replongeant sa tête entre ses jambes.

 

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser ; il ne pouvait plus fermer la bouche tant le plaisir était intense. Il porta les mains à son visage pour se cacher les yeux.

 

-Oh, putain.

 

Instinctivement, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de la tête de Louis, et celui-ci laissa faire Harry au lieu de les écarter, et en un sens, c'était excitant de le voir piégé entre ses cuisses comme cela. Harry sentit la tension monter et monter en lui, et Louis ne s'arrêtait pas.

 

-Ngh, Louis- Je vais... Je vais-

 

Louis s'interrompit pour caresser sa cuisse et le regarder, un peu haletant.

 

-Je veux que tu le fasses, vas-y, viens pour moi, murmura-t-il.

 

Il se remit à le lécher et pointa sa langue pour pouvoir le pénétrer avec, et Harry jouit au bout de quelques secondes, avec un long tremblement qui parcourut tout son corps et le laissa anéanti, avec les yeux humides tant c'était bon.

 

-Oh  _mon Dieu_ , commenta-t-il, une fois qu'il fut un peu redescendu de son orgasme.

 

Il lui semblait que le monde n'avait jamais été aussi coloré, alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, seulement éclairés par des chandeliers discrets qui ajoutaient à tous leurs gestes une ombre sensuelle.

 

Louis eut un petit rire, mais il avait un air presque douloureux sur le visage et une main autour de son propre sexe, un filet de sueur sur le front, indiquant clairement à quel point en était son excitation. Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir et saisit sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément, entremêlant leurs langues, celle de Louis ayant encore un peu le goût de sa jouissance. Puis il enroula les jambes de Louis autour de sa taille et parvint à se lever en le soulevant, non sans difficulté, vu que son orgasme semblait avoir épuisé une partie de ses forces, mais il réussit à les amener sur le lit.

 

-J'aime bien quand tu me portes, avoua Louis, allongé sur le dos.

 

-Et j'aime bien te porter, donc tout va bien, sourit Harry.

 

Il remarqua la main de Louis qui serpentait encore vers son entrejambe, et il lui attrapa le poignet. Louis chouina.

 

-Comment tu vas tenir quand tu vas me baiser, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te toucher ? lui murmura Harry à l'oreille, avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

 

Louis s'agita encore plus sous lui, cherchant désespérément un contact.

 

Harry eut une soudaine inspiration.

 

-Comment vont tes poignets ? demanda-t-il négligemment en joignant le geste à la parole et caressant la peau de Louis à cet endroit.

 

Juste sur son tatouage.  _H_.

 

-Mes... répéta Louis, l'air égaré. Tu parles de mes blessures du  _Bloody Mary_  ?

 

-Ouais.

 

Louis lui lança un regard incrédule.

 

-Mais tu sais très bien que c'est guéri depuis une éternité, pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant-

 

-Je peux t'attacher ?

 

Louis se figea en pleine phrase, bouchée bée.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je veux dire... Au lit. Pas avec des chaînes ou des cordes, expliqua Harry, un peu rougissant. Avec... du tissu ?

 

Louis le fixait toujours avec de grands yeux.

 

-On n'est pas obligés de le faire, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

 

-Si. Si, si, articula Louis, semblant s'extraire d'un état second. Je veux- je veux ça. Putain.

 

-D'accord, souffla Harry, et il sentait son sexe durcir à nouveau rien qu'en anticipant ce qu'ils allaient faire.

 

Il se leva lentement, titubant un peu à travers la chambre, et alla jusqu'à leur penderie, jetant un œil rapide à l'intérieur. Il trouva les ceintures en soie de leurs peignoirs, les faisant glisser hors des passants. Il les montra à Louis.

 

-Avec ça ?

 

Celui-ci acquiesça rapidement. Il avait les mains serrées très fort autour des draps, et sa jambe remuait d'elle-même sur le lit, traduisant son impatience. Harry remonta sur le lit à baldaquin, les morceaux de soie à la main. Louis étira ses bras derrière lui pour lui signifier de faire ce qu'il voulait, et Dieu tout-puissant, si ce n'était pas la chose la plus érotique à laquelle Harry avait jamais assistée. Mais ensuite, il attacha avec mille précautions et d'une main un peu tremblante chaque poignet de Louis aux barreaux du lit, sans trop serrer les nœuds, et laissant assez de longueur pour qu'il puisse à peu près s'allonger, et le tableau devint presque insoutenable tant c'était renversant.

 

-Tu as l'air... fit Harry, la voix rauque. Tu as l'air...

 

-Soumis ? suggéra Louis sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il n'en menait pas large.

 

-Je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec toi, murmura Harry, et il se pencha pour passer ses doigts dans le cou de Louis et sur son torse exposé.

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour - _ah-_  obtenir ça...

 

Louis tira involontairement sur ses liens lorsque Harry embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, prenant son temps. Il avait l'air très frustré, et cela donnait une expression adorable à son visage qui contrastait avec la vision d'ensemble qui criait :  _« sexe »_.

 

Harry se pencha pour récupérer leur huile dans le meuble près du lit, et il ne tarda pas à glisser un doigt en lui-même, à genoux devant Louis, qui le contemplait comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours et que Harry tenait un verre rempli d'eau juste devant son nez. Il tira encore sur la soie lorsque Harry ajouta un second doigt et accéléra son rythme, grognant un peu.

 

-Haz, Harry...

 

-Oui, Lou ? fit Harry avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même, sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts.

 

-S'il- s'il te plaît...

 

L'estomac de Louis était humide là où son membre dressé laissait des traces, et il avait l'air à l'agonie, pliant et dépliant ses doigts comme s'il allait pouvoir se toucher à distance, par le simple pouvoir de sa volonté.

 

-Je- Bientôt, promit Harry, son souffle devenant plus heurté alors qu'il s'ouvrait avec application, et que cela commençait à être vraiment bon -pas aussi bon que lorsque c'était Louis qui le faisait, cependant.

 

Il finit par décider qu'il était prêt, le regard de Louis le brûlant jusqu'à la moelle, et de plus en plus impatient lui-même. Il se glissa lentement sur le sexe de Louis en s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit, ces mêmes barreaux qui vibraient à chaque fois que Louis bougeait ses poignets. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, à reprendre sa respiration, mais il sentait les hanches de Louis se soulever malgré lui.

 

-Je t'en prie, bouge, _oh_ , j'en peux plus… Bouge, Harry, gémit Louis au bout d'un moment, ses prunelles bleues écarquillées et brillantes, comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

 

Harry finit par s'exécuter, prenant appui d'une main sur la poitrine de Louis et de l'autre sur le lit à côté de lui.

 

-Putain, Lou, ouais- c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

 

Louis rejeta la tête en arrière, se mettant à accompagner ses mouvements de hanche, en se soulevant pour aller à sa rencontre.

 

C'était probablement le sexe le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais eu. Les circonstances, le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter cet endroit où ils pouvaient s'aimer aussi fort qu'ils le voulaient, leur proximité, Harry étant pratiquement couché sur Louis. Et le fait que celui-ci ait les mains attachées et puisse seulement prendre,  _subir_  ce que Harry lui donnait...

 

Cela faisait beaucoup.

 

Le corps de Louis finit par se mettre à trembler, et ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques.

 

-Harry, Harry, je suis si proche, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour parler à voix haute.

 

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder. Cette fois, Louis pleurait vraiment. Ses joues étaient trempées, et il reniflait. Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour le calmer, sentant sa propre jouissance enfler dans son bas ventre.

 

-Tu peux me détacher ? Ç-ça me plaît, mais j'ai besoin de- j'ai besoin de te toucher maintenant, s'il te plaît, je veux juste te toucher-

 

Harry acquiesça et tendit les bras pour tirer maladroitement sur les nœuds des ceintures en soie, finissant par réussir à les défaire, libérant Louis qui soupira de soulagement et ramena immédiatement ses bras pour enlacer et serrer Harry contre lui, se redressant contre les coussins pour le prendre contre lui, jambes toujours tendues sur le lit.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent, et peut-être que Harry pleurait un peu aussi. Cela devenait une habitude chez eux. Ils s'aimaient trop pour que leurs relations physiques restent à un niveau émotionnel ordinaire, visiblement.

 

Louis se tendit brusquement, et Harry le sentit jouir en lui, haletant, frissonnant, se raccrochant au dos de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

Harry n'était plus très loin non plus, et il descendit sa main entre leurs corps pour se masturber rapidement.

 

-Dis-moi qu'on va revenir, chuchota-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de Louis, quand celui-ci eut l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits.

 

Louis respira dans son cou.

 

-Dis-moi qu'on va- revenir à Castillo Caribe, hoqueta Harry.

 

Louis caressa les boucles dans sa nuque.

 

-On va revenir, promit-il.

 

-Tu le jures ? fit Harry, tout bas, enfoui dans ses bras.

 

-Je le jure. On reviendra.

 

-D'accord, souffla Harry.

 

Et il trembla alors qu'il avait l'impression pour la seconde fois en une heure d'exploser en des dizaines de minuscules poussières ardentes, et de brûler, brûler, brûler, enroulé autour de Louis, submergé par l'amour et la certitude.

 

Peut-être que dès demain, ils repartiraient sur la mer, et peut-être qu'ils auraient encore des obstacles à traverser et qu'ils devraient souffrir et supporter encore un peu des fragments du mal qui existait dans ce monde. Mais cette fois, au moins, ils avaient un endroit où revenir.

 

Ils avaient un foyer.

 

 

 

 

# #

 

 

_HUIT MOIS PLUS TARD_

 

 

Lorsqu'il entendit les rires, Liam pensa qu'ils faisaient partie de son rêve, et son esprit endormi décréta qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, et qu'il pouvait finir sa nuit en paix.

 

Mais il les entendit de nouveau, et il entendit des éclats de voix, aussi, et il ouvrit un œil. Il se dit confusément que c'était peut-être Sophia qui parlait toute seule -depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait des lubies étranges, parfois- ou avec Hodor -peu probable, sa conversation était limitée- ou Andy -mais que serait-il venu faire là au milieu de la nuit ?

 

Puis il réalisa que sa femme dormait tranquillement à côté de lui, et qu'il y avait bel et bien d'autres gens qui discutaient en bas. Sa première pensée fut de se dire que c'était des voleurs, que cela y était, que le trésor de Zayn avait été localisé. Mais il se rappela que l'accès à Castillo Caribe était gardé, et que c'était impossible que quelqu'un soit arrivé jusque là sans être inquiété, impossible à moins-

 

A moins que ce soit... A moins que ce soit...

 

La réalisation le frappa comme une gifle.

 

Liam se redressa brusquement et sortit précipitamment du lit, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Sophia remua et grogna quelque chose, mais il ne fit pas attention. Il attrapa une chandelle et s'avança dans le couloir, et, atteignant le grand escalier, il descendit les marches avec précaution, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver en bas.

 

Il savait qui c'était. Mais il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient à être revenus. Il essayait de compter les voix, sans vraiment y parvenir.

 

Liam atteignit le bas des marches, et regarda.

 

-Liam ! Oh, bordel, Liam, tu es là, et on est là ! Oh, désolé, on t'a réveillé ? Mais... Liam.

 

Louis. Louis courut vers lui et l'étreignit.

 

-Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Si heureux.

 

Il riait avec des larmes au fond de sa gorge.

 

Liam allait pleurer aussi. Lorsqu'il se détacha de Louis, ils étaient deux à s'essuyer les yeux.

 

-Vous êtes... vous êtes de retour ? balbutia-t-il.

 

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient là. Debout autour dans la salle de banquet. Ils étaient là.

 

-Comme tu le peux le voir, lança Niall, qui avait un verre d'eau à la main.

 

-Hodor ! clama joyeusement le majordome qui s'affairait pour leur servir des rafraîchissements, même à cette heure particulièrement tardive.

 

-Niall, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Liam.

 

Il ne s'était pas préparé à un retour si brutal. Il avait pensé voir le  _Love Nest_ apparaître à l'horizon un jour annoncé, comme il l'avait regardé partir. Il en avait le tournis.

 

-Parfaitement bien, répondit fermement le blond avec un grand sourire.

 

Alors ils avaient trouvé la Source ? Et Niall était guéri ? Liam porta une main à sa poitrine.

 

-Je crois- je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

 

Louis lui serra l'épaule en tirant une chaise pour lui. Liam se laissa tomber dessus, et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

 

-Où est Harry ?

 

Zayn était à côté de Niall, mais...

 

Une vague glacée s'empara de Liam, mais il se raisonna presque aussitôt.

 

Non. C'était impossible. Louis ne pourrait pas avoir l'air si heureux et épanoui s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Il n'aurait pas ce sourire si Harry n'était pas revenu avec lui. Liam était pratiquement sûr que s'il perdait Harry, Louis ne sourirait plus jamais.

 

-Là, fit Louis en pointant du menton l'escalier.

 

Harry avait dû monter par l'autre côté, et Liam ne l'avait pas croisé, mais il était là, revenant vers eux avec Jared dans les bras, qui se frottait les yeux et pleurnichait un peu.

 

-Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais j'avais vraiment trop envie de le voir, confessa Harry en berçant l'enfant dans ses bras et en se tournant vers Louis.

 

Celui-ci lui renvoya une expression attendrie et il embrassa la joue de Jared, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

 

Liam savait que laisser Jared avait été la chose la plus difficile dans le fait de repartir sur l'océan, pour Harry et Louis, mais ils étaient conscients que le petit serait bien mieux avec lui et Sophia à Castillo Caribe. Cela avait brisé le cœur de Liam de les regarder lui dire au revoir, cependant. Harry avait pleuré, et Louis n'en menait pas tellement large non plus. Liam avait accepté depuis le début l'idée que Jared était leur fils, mais s'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve des liens qui existaient avec l'enfant et qui faisaient d'eux une famille, il l'avait définitivement eue ce jour-là, et ceux d'après, lorsque Jared les avait réclamés sans arrêt et avait versé des torrents de larmes quand Sophia lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient revenir, mais pas tout de suite.

 

Ils étaient bien revenus, et voir Harry serrer Jared dans ses bras et écouter avec attention le bavardage de l'enfant, qui avait l'air vraiment heureux de les voir, malgré le fait que sa nuit ait été interrompue, lui faisait tout chaud dans la poitrine. Il voyait le sourire de Harry et celui de Louis à chaque fois que le petit garçon les appelait  _« papa »_. Liam espérait qu'il pourrait lui aussi connaître le bonheur d'être père, cette fois.

 

-Mélodie est...

 

-Au village avec Andy. Elle va pouvoir promettre une nouvelle fois à ce pauvre garçon qu'elle restera avec lui, sourit Harry. Même si elle repartira sans doute un jour ou l'autre juste pour goûter l'air de l'océan.

 

Liam était devenu très proche d'Andy, ces derniers mois, et celui-ci lui avait dit à quel point il aimait profondément la jeune fille et combien il espérait qu'un jour, elle renonce à l'appel de la mer pour décider que la vie avec lui sur l'île lui suffisait, et qu'elle le laisse la rendre heureuse sans sabres et sans abordages impliqués. Peut-être que son vœu finirait par être exaucé. En tout cas, jusqu'ici, Mélodie était toujours revenue. A l'avis de Liam, Andy n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire concernant les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

 

-Et toi, Liam ? Tout va bien ? l'interrogea Niall. Sophia ?

 

-Euh, oui... Oui, bredouilla Liam, secoué par cette avalanche d'émotions. Sophia va bien. Elle est enceinte. De sept mois. J'espère que cette fois- vous voyez.

 

-Ah, je vois que tu as mis mon conseil à profit ! fit Zayn avec un rire. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas empêché de veiller sur mon trésor...

 

-Non, non, le trésor va bien, lui aussi, répondit Liam.

 

-Je vais recompter chaque pièce, tu sais ça, lança le capitaine du _Love Nest_. Dès demain, je descends dans la grotte.

 

Niall le regarda d'un air mi-agacé, mi-affectueux. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas changé.

 

Quoique si, un peu. Niall semblait plus assuré, plus musclé ; en meilleure santé, pour résumer, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui relevait de la confiance en soi. Il avait gagné en présence, et le charisme de Zayn ne pouvait plus éclipser le sien.

 

Et Zayn avait l'air bien plus détendu qu'avant.

 

-On viendra dans la grotte, nous aussi, intervint Harry. On a besoin de bagues. On devrait trouver ça dans un de tes coffres à bijoux.

 

Lima fronça les sourcils.

 

-De... bagues ?

 

-Des alliances, plus précisément, répondit Louis. Apparemment, échanger des vœux solennels n'est pas suffisant pour Harry, il veut aussi la quincaillerie appropriée.

 

Liam les regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 

-Vous vous êtes  _mariés_?

 

-Je sais. C'est un choc que j'accepte d'être lié pour l'éternité à cet idiot, plaisanta Harry, et Louis lui donna un coup dans le bras.

 

-Mais... c'est impossible.

 

Liam voulait bien croire que les nouvelles du monde arrivaient un peu en retard, sur l'île du Cygne, mais un tel changement dans la législation lui paraissait un peu gros.

 

-Un capitaine de navire a tous les droits, dit Zayn en grignotant du raisin. J'avais le pouvoir de les marier, alors je l'ai fait.

 

-D'ac... cord, finit par articuler Liam. Alors… Félicitations, j'imagine ?

 

Cela faisait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Liam était fatigué.

 

-Merci, Payno, lança affectueusement Louis. Et félicitations à toi pour le bébé.

 

-Oh, c'est Sophia qui fait la majorité du travail, marmonna Liam, un peu dépassé.

 

-J'ai hâte de la revoir, fit Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas posé Jared, qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras, tête calée dans son cou. Vous nous avez manqué.

 

-Vous nous avez manqué aussi, fit Liam, un brin d'émotion lui étranglant la gorge.

 

Combien de fois s'était-il dit que ses amis pourraient être morts à l'heure qu'il était, et qu'il ne devait pas se faire trop d'espoirs sur leur retour ? Et maintenant...

 

Ils étaient là, tous en vie, tous en bonne santé. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisé, Zayn boitait légèrement, Harry avait une cicatrice sur la joue qui n'était pas là avant, Louis se frottait régulièrement l'estomac comme s'il sentait le fantôme d'une blessure le démanger, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, et ils s'aimaient, et ils étaient revenus.

 

-Mais alors, comment vous avez trouvé la Source ? Comment le voyage s'est passé ? Que … ?

 

Zayn leva une main pour calmer Liam.

 

-On va tout te dire, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais peut-être pas à l'instant. Laisse-nous arriver.

 

Liam retomba sur sa chaise, faisant la moue.

 

-Hé, on a le temps, lui lança Louis. On est là, on ne repart pas. On a le temps.

 

 _« On a l'éternité, même »_ , murmura Harry à son amant, faisant clairement référence au fait qu'ils se soient mariés, et Liam n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils devaient être en train de s'embrasser. Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Ces deux-là.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, tous ses amis s'étaient endormis dans la pièce -sur des chaises, en ce qui concernait Zayn et Niall, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine, mais Harry et Louis avaient carrément atterris sur le sol, enlacés dans leur sommeil avec Jared entre eux- et Liam n'avait toujours pas eu le récit qu'il attendait tant.

 

Mais ils avaient raison : ils avaient le temps. Liam sourit en croquant dans une pomme, et regarda le jour se lever par l'enfilade de vitres dans la salle à manger de Castillo Caribe.

 

Le soleil illumina tendrement la plage de sa lueur rose pâle, et la mer s'agitait en un doux clapotis, venant presque lécher le perron de la maison. L'eau était limpide et apaisée -juste comme l'était leur vie.

 

 

_And turn your sails to home..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN DU VOYAGE …

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------

 

\---------

 

\------

 

 

 

N O T E S   D E  F I N  (qui ne rentraient pas dans le carré prévu à cet efffet)

 

 

 

Yahou. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas émue, là. (Je suis en larmes, à vrai dire)

 

 

 

This is it. Lost Stars est terminée.

 

 

 

Quel voyage.

 

 

 

Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin, mais c'est celle que j'ai imaginée depuis le tout début (c'est à dire, il y a un an- mon dieu)... Je vois tous ses défauts, je vois là où les événements prennent une tournure peu crédible et là vous avez dû fermer les yeux pour accepter le happy end, je sais que ça fait "trop", mais je voulais cette fin féerique. Je n'écris pas des fictions pour qu'elles soient réalistes, je ne veux pas qu'elles ressemblent à la vie, et je considère que c'est mon choix. Je voulais une putain de fin parfaite pour Louis et Harry, et je leur ai donné, parce qu'ici je peux, et je le FAIS :) C'était important pour moi de réunir notre cher OT5 dans un paradis. Ce n'est pas réel ; par conséquent, je peux faire tout ce que je veux. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit (enfin, petit... 500 pages Word... haha) morceau d'amour idéal et d'aventures rocambolesques, juste comme j'ai adoré l'écrire.

 

 

 

A vrai dire, il existe une autre interprétation bien plus sombre de la fin, mais je préfère ne pas vous la donner, parce que c'est trop cruel hahaha, et que ce n'est pas celle que j'ai choisi de mettre en avant. Les plus fins d'entre vous comprendront sans doute;)

 

 

 

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai fait une ellipse importante, avec le HUIT MOIS PLUS TARD : c'est parce que 1) je trouvais que ça faisait trop long et répétitif d'écrire un autre épisode maintenant, et 2) je pense en faire un One Shot un jour ! Comme ça Lost Stars n'est pas encore totalement finie;) Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je l'écrirai, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré donner une vraie fin à la fiction, mais c'est possible que dans quelque mois, je vous écrive ça, en me calquant en gros sur Pirates des Caraibes 4 et en explorant en vrac : Larry pirates, la quête vers la Source du Renouveau, les pouvoirs de Harry, le passé de Zayn, les sirènes, ce qui est arrivé à Barbosseux etc, toutes ces petites choses que j'ai laissées en suspens (EXPRES:p ) dans Lost Stars. Je pense aussi que vous serez peut être contents de retrouver les personnages après un petit temps de pause, parce que là, à mes yeux, la fiction commençait vraiment à s'essouffler. J'ai écrit absolument tout ce que j'avais prévu, mais je pense que c'est assez lol.

 

 

 

[Je rêverais que ma fiction devienne un film de cinq heures de long avec Louis et Harry dans leurs propres rôles ** j'ai écrit ça comme un scénario... Faites-en un film, ô esprits miraculeux qui veillaient sur moi!]

 

 

 

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer pour vous remercier... Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction, ont attendu les chapitres et les ont lus avec enthousiasme malgré les postages de plus en plus irréguliers (l'écriture m'a parfois donné du fil à retordre), et merci à ceux qui ont courageusement attendu qu'elle soit terminée pour enfin la commencer. Merci pour tous vos commentaires positifs, vos mots gentils, vos réactions sur Twitter, merci de m'avoir encouragée, merci d'apprécier ce que j'aime tant écrire. Ce fut un long chemin pour Harry et Louis (cinq ans de péripéties, juste comme la relation des vrais Louis et Harry s'ils... étaient... ensemble ... ...), mais aussi pour nous tous. Chemin plus agréable que le leur, j'espère, quand même. Merci particulièrement à Constance, Elodie, Manon et Andy, qui en plus d'être mes amies ont accepté d'avoir un rôle dans l'histoire (j'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatisées), et merci à Joe et Mélodie -même si je ne vous parle plus aujourd'hui, vous avez été de grands soutiens pour que j'ai plus confiance en mon écriture. Merci à Mathilde, ma pomme, ma cheerleader, qui me rameute toujours plus de lecteurs, mais c'est ton avis qui compte le plus <3 Tant de gens à remercier... Merci Luz, Mylène, Théa, Lucile, Gwen, Stefanie, Emma (les trois Emma lol), Coralie, Océane, Prescillia, Camille (les deux)... Tellement de gens, dont je ne connais pas forcément les prénoms mais dont je garde les tweets précieusement dans mon cœur et devant les commentaires desquels je pleure. Merci à tous. Merci de me permettre de partager mes écrits avec des gens qui les comprennent. Je veux juste faire plaisir. Merci d'être heureux de me lire lol. Merci à Harry et Louis d'être mes inspirations malgré eux, je les aime tellement, mais je les hais aussi parfois, la vie est dure :(

 

 

 

NOTES sur ce chapitre :

 

-Je sais que je décris n'importe comment tout ce qui est navigation, pardon...

 

-Les îles du Cygne (Swan Islands) existent.

 

-Si vous ne comprenez pas l'allemand, eh ben apprenez le, je ne vous traduis pas le dialogue entre Harry et l'allemand lol. Non sérieux si vous ne devinez pas venez me demander ! (j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes, ach, je suis super nulle en allemand)

 

-Castillo Caribe existe... C'est la maison de mes rêves, dans les îles Cayman... Si quelqu'un a 40 millions de dollars à me prêter... Si vous voulez baver aussi, elle est ici : http://castillocaribe.com/index.htm. Cliquer sur « next » pour voir toutes les photos et pleurez avec moi. C'est comme ça que j'imagine la maison de Zayn, un peu plus grande, en enlevant bien sûr tout ce qui fait anachronique ! (pas de jacuzzi pour Larry, dommage).

 

-Alexander White est un vrai pirate de l'époque. Mais en réalité, c'était la fin de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, Barbe Noire et compagnie sont tous morts depuis un siècle.

 

-La pierre de soleil, ça existe, c'était un instrument de navigation Viking, mais j'ai complètement inventé ce qu'ils en font dans la fiction. La Source du Renouveau c'était pour ne pas trop copier Pirates des Caraibes, mais bon. Vous voyez d'où vient l'idée, c'est la Fontaine de Jouvence, en gros.

 

-La chanson citée au début, c'est la chanson des pirates dans Pirates des Caraibes. Ce n'est pas celle d'où vient la phrase « a pirate's life for me » que Zayn s'est faite tatouer, ça c'est la chanson de l'attraction à Disneyland !

 

-Merci à Pirates des Caraibes d'exister.

 

 

 

 

 

A propos de FUTURS ECRITS :

 

C'est un peu triste, mais je ne pense pas poster un nouveau truc tout de suite (enfin je dis ça mais si ça se trouve dans un mois j'aurai un nouvel OS, mais bon)... Je ne dis pas que je n'écrirai plus, hein, attention, mais une pause ne me fera pas de mal ! Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je commence à trop m'inspirer de films et livres déjà existants et ça m'agace, j'aimerais bien avoir des idées vraiment nouvelles pour la suite. Ensuite, je suis un petit peu minée par l'ambiance qui règne en ce moment autour de Larry sur les réseaux sociaux, je dois vous l'avouer... Quand j'écris des fictions Larry, j'ai toujours mis des fragments du vrai Harry et du vrai Louis dedans, ce que j'interprète de leur personnalité, enfin, comment dire. Ce n'est pas que je crois en Larry, mais je les shippe dans la réalité, et quand j'en fais mes personnages, dans ma tête, c'est toujours quand même un peu Louis et Harry, des traits de leur caractère, leur physique... C'est juste comme ça pour moi. Je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs se détachent complètement de 1D, tout ça, pour créer leurs propres perso, en ne gardant que les noms, mais moi ce n'est pas ça, ça n'a jamais été ça ; j'écris pour et sur Louis et Harry, même si c'est totalement éloigné de leur vie, bien sûr, et que mes personnages prennent leur indépendance. Sinon, j'irais écrire un vrai roman avec des personnages originaux. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, bref. Donc voilà, dans mon ressenti personnel il n'y a pas une distinction totale entre fictions Larry et shipper Larry, et forcément voir la cabale contre Larry, le bateau sombrer sur Twitter et ne plus pouvoir vraiment les imaginer ensemble, ça influe sur mon envie d'écrire... C'est peut être un peu pathétique et exagéré, mais ça m'atteint, j'y peux rien. Mais la raison principale, c'est que les études m'appellent haha :( Non, j'adore mes études, mais là il faut vraiment que je bosse sérieusement et donc que je mette Louis et Harry au placard pendant un temps (oups, ils sont déjà dedans, c'est vrai). MAIS je réécrirai ! Je dois un Fast and Furious AU à Mathilde, puis j'ai envie d'un football AU depuis longtemps... Par contre, je ne me relancerai pas de sitôt dans une fiction, je me vois plus faire des OS au cours de l'année. ET AUSSI : je répondrai à tous mes commentaires avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre !!

 

Voilà voilà:)

 

 

 

 

 

\- Loriane     @RideOfSongs

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour tout, de m'avoir lu, et tout, et tout:) 
> 
> Je vous aime xx
> 
> Bon vent et à bientôt ! <3
> 
> ! Si vous voulez enregistrer la fiction en PDF ou autre, attendez un peu, je vais tout relire pour éradiquer les fautes d'orthographe qui se baladent encore ! D'ailleurs si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer, ça me fera gagner du temps :) !
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? 
> 
> Vous en pensez quoi ?
> 
>  
> 
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 qui va être riche en rebondissements ! 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :)
> 
> -Tous les nobles cités + le roi ont bien existé à la bonne époque. Mais seul le duc de Cleveland colle vraiment parfaitement niveau dates et autre.  
> -Je me permets de ne pas tenir trop compte du costume réel porté au 18e s parce qu'il est chiant à décrire et laid, alors je sous-entends que les personnages sont habillés vaguement d'époque et j'espère que ça vous suffit ;)
> 
> <3


End file.
